The forgotten spell
by sevsdarkangel
Summary: This story is taking place during their 5th year. 2 new students from Virginia join Harry and his friends at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Remember that this story is set AU and takes place in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
„Can you believe this? I still think this must be some kind of freaky dream or something." Kayla looked at her brother and laughed.  
  
"Oh I'm still upset that mum and dad never told us that there are actually schools for kids like us. It would have been a lot more fun to be around people our age than to be tortured with hand moves and history books by our own parents for years. I bet we will be so much behind. They really could have spared us this embarrassment." said Kelsey, a 15 year old teenager with dark blond curls and tan skin.  
  
"I don't think it will be that bad", his sister replied, trying to calm his anger. She knew once her brothers´ temper was rising it was almost impossible to get him calm again. "I thought you understood why we've never been able to go to a magical school, dear brother."  
  
She got up trying to put Odin, her black cat, who'd started to rise from her lap, back in his cage on the seat next to her. "Our parents were member of the Order and fought for Dumbledore. Right before our birth mum was forced to go into hiding because there was a rumor that this evil wizard they've been fighting might attack families with newborns or babies on the way. They were talking about a prophecy dealing with babies born in summer or something like that. I guess I didn't really get that part because it was still so early in the morning and I was tired".  
  
"Oh my perfect sister missed something? I can't believe it! And you even admit it --- this is the first time ever" Kelsey said in a voice that showed how he thought about the impeccable behaviour of his sister when it came to rules and manners.  
  
"It's not my fault that you spend more time being grounded than playing quidditch with the rest of us." Kayla frowned at her brother and her dark- brown eyes, that matched her hair, sparkled. "You should have realized by now that some of your behaviour will only get you in trouble and this certainly includes messing with dads broom and his research papers. But you're so nosy all the time and can't stay out of things that are not of your concern. You could have spared us a lot of trouble if you would just keep your mouth shut and stick your nose in the books."  
  
The girl shook her head in disbelieve, trying hard to suppress a fit of giggles when her brother snapped back at her, the area around his eyebrows turning dark red which was always a sign of rising anger. "Not everybody can be such a nerd like you. This definitely has to come from mum's side of the family. I rather play quidditch and hang out with my friends than to stick my face in every bloody book I can get a hold of – This is how I am and I'm not going to change it".  
  
Kayla came to the conclusion that it would be better to leave her brother alone for a while to cool off. If she would go any further he would explode and this was far from pleasant. Although they were twins, they had as much differences as similarities. Her brother, with his short dark-blond, curly hair looked a lot like their mother, but the dark brown eyes and the tan skin was definitely something he got from their father.  
  
Kayla's hair fell in big waves down to her waist and green sparkles appeared in her eyes every time she got very angry. She was a daddy's girl and she looked like him which made her father even prouder. She got up from her seat and decided to go and check out what else was going on the train. Maybe it was possible for her to get to know somebody before they reached Hogwarts.  
  
Please read and review! I promise I will update quickly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as Ch1  
  
To my first reviewer elvengirl9 ... thanks for the great support!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She didn't even ask her brother to join, because she didn't want to end up in trouble before she'd reached her destination.   
  
She loved him dearly but nonetheless he was always a magnet for trouble not only because of his bad temper.   
She left the compartment she shared with her brother and turned left, all lost in her own thoughts.   
Everything had happened so fast. One morning, about 6 weeks ago.....  
  
Kayla woke up earlier than usual because of a very loud conversation from the kitchen.   
This was very unusual because her parents were happily married and in the whole 15 years of her life she only had witnessed about 3 or 4 arguments.   
She doubted seriously that these were the only fights they had, but normally they tried not to argue when the kids were around.   
Kayla got up and tiptoed towards the kitchen. She tried to hide next to the huge fireplace in the living room. The large pile of wood right next to it was perfect to hide her delicate figure.   
  
It was not the first time she or her brother used this place to eavesdrop on their parents, mostly to find out if they were in trouble.   
This morning, she could see clearly, her father was in a rage. Pacing back and forth in front of the big kitchen window with clenched fists and his face clouded with anger and sorrow. Her mum was sitting at the kitchen table, her face buried in her hand sobbing loudly, a little mirror lying right next to her.   
  
Kayla carefully made her way back and right into her brother's bedroom. She didn't even care to knock. This was so confusing and an unknown fear started squeezing her heart.   
  
"Kel! Wake up! ", she whispered in her brother's ear, afraid she'd alarm her parents if she'd speak louder.  
"Leave me alone ...I'm tired. What are you doing here anyway?" he said, pulling the cover over his head.   
Kayla punched him in the side trying desperately to wake him up. "Something's terrible wrong, man. I've just seen mum crying in the kitchen and dad seemed very upset. But I couldn't figure out why. Looks like somebody had died".   
  
Kelsey finally made his way from under the cover and stared at his sister still looking sleepy. "What? Somebody died, but whom?" He rose from his bed and left the room after a short glance into the mirror right next to the door.   
  
She could figure that he was upset because of this early interruption of his holy night sleep. They made their way through the still dark hallway down the steps right into the kitchen finding their parents still in the same position Kayla had described.   
  
"What the hell is going on here? Would anybody care to explain me why there is such a commotion so early in the morning? There are some people in his house who need their beauty sleep" growled Kelsey, his arms crossed in front of his chest waiting impatiently for an answer.   
  
"Sit down son", his father's voice was low and trembling. Kelsey swallowed the backtalk he already had on his tongue and sat down. "You too babygirl, this here affects the whole family. There's something we should have told you two a long time ago." Kayla was really scared now but sat down next to her mother, staring at her father with fear in her brown eyes.   
  
Then their parents explained to them why they have never met any other family member. After the fall of the dark lord the whole wizarding world was relieved and enjoyed the newly won freedom, except of the group around Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the Hogwarts School, called the Order of the Phoenix.  
Their parents were members of this organization and had to go in hiding shortly before the birth of the twins. Still after they thought Voldemort has been defeated, a lot of his former followers were out there and in high positions, ready to strike by the right time.   
So Dumbledore had decided that most of the families with little children should go into hiding all across the world. So their parents moved back to the States where their father came from and Kelsey and Kayla were born there, at a little hospital, a month later.   
  
Floyd and Nicole had to promise not to get in contact with anybody of the wizarding community, but Dumbledore provided them with a two-way mirror to maintain a regular contact. They behaved around others like muggles and their children went to a normal high school and received magical training from their parents at home.   
  
This very morning they had received a message from Dumbledore saying that Voldemort was back and the Order was re-established again.   
All former members of the Order had to come back to a hidden place in London and Dumbledore suggested that the twins should go to Hogwarts now, which would be the safest place for them.   
  
Kelsey and Kayla were stunned after this revelation and didn't stop asking questions. They would leave all their friends, their school and everything they were used to and go to a school for magic not knowing when --- or even if --- they would ever see their parents again.   
  
The next 6 weeks past like in trance. Two days before school started they left their little house in Virginia and took a plane to London.   
  
The twins never had left the state before so the curiosity was stronger than the slight apprehension they still had.   
  
They went shopping at Diagon alley and both kids were totally fascinated by all the stores for magical supplies. Growing up in a muggle community they had never experienced any magic outside their own home.   
  
Kayla talked her mother into buying her a cat and after half an hour Kayla left the shop being the proud owner of a huge black cat she named Odin.   
  
Kelsey had picked a lovely grey owl with eyes that seemed to look straight into your soul. "So how do you think about Thor?" Kelsey suggested. "I think it's the right name for you, buddy"   
  
The next day they had to say good bye to their parents. Both had promised not to cry but Kayla couldn't stop a few tears from running down her face when she hugged her mother one last time before she and Kelsey went on the Hogwarts Express.   
  
Both of them watched their parents disappear when the station went out of side. But the sadness didn't hold on for long. The train would take them into a whole new world and they were very excited about what was laying ahead  
  
Please continue R&R and I will update asap!  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see ch1

Thanks to the wonderful review from Tanya :-)

You know I love you!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**  
Kayla gazed out of the window, next to a compartment full of laughing students, watching the landscape passing by.  
  
"You're in my way", a cold voice whispered in her ear and made her jump. "Get out of my way girl or my friends will make you".  
  
Kayla turned around and looked at a boy about her age with light blond hair and evil looking grey eyes who was accompanied by two big, fat boys with definitely dumb facial impressions.  
  
"I'd love to see how your two gorillas would do that!" She wouldn't be her father's girl if she'd back down for anybody. Growing up with a twin brother had taught her that attack could be the best defence sometimes.   
  
"You don't know me, do you?" The boy was slightly astonished. Students normally didn't dare to talk back to him. And the smirk on her face started to make him uncomfortable. "I'm Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"And??? Are you some kind of celebrity? Does everybody have to know you?" Kayla could barely suppress to laugh at this boy who definitely thought he's all that.   
  
The boy blushed a little and he made a step back.   
  
His two "gorillas" stepped in front of him and started cracking their knuckles.  
  
The angry impression on the faces of Malfoy´s bodyguards made Kayla's heart beat faster and she started to feel it pounding in her throat.  
  
She might have been a match for the smaller guy but she knew she'd have no chance against these two.  
  
"Is there a little problem?"  
  
Kayla noticeably relaxed when she recognized her brother's voice behind her. Malfoy stared at the tall boy, who paced the hallway with long strides.  
  
"You have to ask our new 'little' friend here", Kayla said with a mocking voice. With the arrival of her brother here confidence rose again.   
  
"Would you be so kind to let me know what kind of business you have with my little sister?"   
  
"I'm not your little sister! We're twins!" This was something that always made her hit the roof.  
  
"I just informed your dear sister that she is standing in my way and asked if she would mind to step aside and let me pass. That's all! ", said Malfoy trying to sound nice and modest. He had no intention to start a fight after he realized that several compartment doors had been opened and a lot of students followed their conversation with high interest.  
  
"Yeah right" Kayla shouted at Malfoy. "You told your two gorillas, who look like they forgot their brains in their nightstands this morning, to beat the crap out of me if I don't move".  
  
"You threatened my sister? You dared to threaten my sister?" Kelsey pushed the other two aside, grabbed Malfoy by his robes and pulled him up.   
  
The malice glance in Malfoy´s eyes faded when his feet lost contact to the ground.   
  
"You better not talk to my little sister ever again or your mother won't recognize you when I'm finished. I'm serious!"   
  
"It's ok Kel. No harm done. Just leave him alone. I don't want you to get into any kind of trouble because of him." Kayla padded her brother on the back but he didn't move. He just kept staring in Malfoy´s eyes and refused to release him.  
  
"Do you need help, Draco?" one of Malfoy´s companions mumbled in discomfort.  
  
"Hell yeah! Get him off of me Goyle!" Malfoy tried desperately to suppress the rising fear but when he heard his own high-pitched voice he recognized that he had failed miserably.  
  
"Please let him go Kelsey. He's not worth getting in trouble for."   
  
"Guess you're right sis" said Kelsey releasing Malfoy from his tight grip and turned around to his sister while Malfoy hit the floor with a thud.  
  
"Move it Goyle! Crabbe give me my bag! ", mumbled Draco desperately trying to get away from the scene of his disgrace.  
  
" You were gone so long and I started to worry" Kelsey looked deep in Kayla's eyes and she could see that his eyes still sparkled in anger but there was also worry deep, deep down.  
  
"It's not bad to have a big brother who's there when you really need him "; she said wrapping her arm around her brother's waist and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Get a grip Kay! We're not alone here? ". Now Kayla also recognized that they were surrounded by students who were talking and giggling about Malfoy´s disgrace.  
  
"Man this was great! Never seen the little ferret running so fast", a boy with red hair and freckles said laughing and holding his sides.  
  
"Would you like to sit in our compartment with us?"  
  
Kelsey and Kayla looked at each other smiling and headed for the open compartment door in front of them 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: same as always

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

Kelsey threw himself in an empty seat at the window. "So what's up?" he asked looking curiously.

There were 4 other students in the compartment with them. Next to the boy with the freckles, who had introduced himself as Ron, sat a girl with bushy brown hair and a pretty smile holding a huge ginger cat on her lap. On Ron's other side sat a boy with black, messy hair and a big scar on his forehead. In the opposite window seat he recognized a girl with spiked blond and red hair who was reading in a very strange looking book.  
  
He leaned forward trying to figure out the title when he recognized that the book cover was enchanted.

Kelsey moved a little closer and was stunned when he acknowledged that there were waves rolling across the book. Suddenly he heard a whisper and when he slowly lifted his head, he looked in a pretty face with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Deep blue with long eye lashes and all he wanted was losing himself in these eyes.  
  
A fit of giggles brought him back to reality. He shot a fury glance in his sister's direction, who was the source of the laughter. "I see you like my book", said the girl in front of him, smiling. "And you haven't even seen my mermaids yet. Let me see if I can call them".  
  
The girl closed her eyes and made a wonderful sound a little bit like a whistle and all of a sudden a little head, about the size of the tip of her thumb, with long blond hair rose from one of the waves followed by a mermaid body.

"You called me, Zara?" said the little mermaid. "May I introduce you to my new friend.... Um what's your name?" the girl said looking at Kelsey. "My name's Kelsey"  
  
"So let me introduce you to Kelsey. This is Gabriella. She's one of the mermaids who are protecting my journal here from ... let's say... uninvited visitors."

"How is this possible" replied Kelsey totally baffled.

"Ever heard of magic, dear brother?" Kayla made her way through the compartment and kneeled down next to her brother who still stared totally amazed at the little mermaid. She seemed to be very pleased with his admiration and started playing with her fin.  
  
"Um Zara... this is my sister Kayla".

"Hello Kayla. My name's Zara and I'm a 5th year Ravenclaw", said Zara with a very friendly smile.

"Oh yeah! Ravenclaw is one of the 4 houses at Hogwarts, right?" said Kelsey eagerly, obviously trying to impress Zara.

"Yes there are four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Hermione here", Zara pointed at the other three students "are in Gryffindor. I'm in Ravenclaw and I assume you've met nasty Malfoy already? Yeah, he and his two shadows are in Slytherin." "I think we will find out in what houses we will be when we get to Hogwarts", said Kayla and turned around to her brother.  
  
"Let's get back to our compartment. I don't want to leave Odin and Thor too long unattended. See you all later then."  
  
The twins left the compartment and made their way to their own.

"I didn't want to leave yet", Kelsey pouted. "I know you are very interested in Zara.....s book. We can surely catch up with them later when we leave the train", Kayla replied and she seemed very amused about her brother's interest in the fellow student.

Kayla had found a comfortable seat right next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room this evening and was waiting for Hermione.  
  
Her cat Odin jumped on her lap and made himself comfortable. While she looked at the crackling fire, she thought about what had happened since the day of their arrival. Both of the twins had been sorted into Gryffindor and had started their 5th year.  
  
They were a little behind in Transfiguration and History of Magic but quite advanced in Defence against the Dark Arts and potions.  
  
Kelsey was very talented in Defence against the dark Arts and Professor Stone had been deeply impressed by his abilities during their first lesson last week. But what had happened afterwards had been very unpleasant.

* * *

Please read and review. 

This means very much to me!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize everything else comes from my own twisted  
mind

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**They just had left the classroom when they heard a sneering voice behind them.

"Hey Warren!! I heard you didn't make it in the house team. Yes I guess playing feetball did not help you to develop any skills in quidditch.... But what can you expect from somebody who was raised like an ordinary mudblood" Malfoy said which a glance at Hermione.

Kelsey stared at Malfoy and his left eyebrow started to twitch slightly. "You got some wrong information here blondie" said Kelsey mockingly. "I've have never tried out for the house team and its FOOTBALL not feetball. I suggest you should take muggle studies next term so that you know what educated people are talking about when you interrupt them in such a rude way."

"Let's go ", said Hermione "or we'll be late for potions", and looked anxiously at Harry, Ron and Kelsey, who had their wands out and stared at Malfoy. She was glad when the boys turned around and they just started to walk to the dungeons when they heard a loud bang and Kayla's body hit the floor.

Hermione kneeled down next to her and turned her around. Obviously Malfoy had hexed her because Hermione could see something that looked like bat wings sprouting from Kayla's back.  
  
The rest of them turned around in an instant and looked at Malfoy who stood in the middle of the hallway laughing and pointing at them.

All of the sudden jets of light in all different colors flew threw the air; one bounced off the wall and finally hit Malfoy. Another bang and he had grown the ears, teeth, tail and feet of a very fluffy, pink bunny.

Kayla had opened her eyes and tried to get up from the cold floor when she recognized that the batwings, she had grown, had wrapped around her body so tightly that it was impossible for her to move.

She raised her head to see what was going on. Her brother and Harry yelled "Expecto patronum" and she could see a silver stag and a silver wolf chasing something that looked like a pink bunny in black robes down the hallway. Then the whole crowd busted out in great laughter.

"This really was a show worth seeing" said Harry still laughing holding on to Ron as if he'd be afraid to collapse. "Draco Malfoy the fluffy bunny.... This was definitely an improvement to his regular appearance" said Hermione spitefully.

She helped Kayla to get on her feet and after a few tries Kayla managed to make little steps. "We got to hurry now or Snape will rip our heads off. Hermione, will you help Kayla to the hospital wing and we tell Snape what's going on. I bet Malfoy´s already there and Snape will be delighted to take a thousand points from Gryffindor for that "said Ron and they headed towards the dungeons in high speed while Kayla and Hermione set off for the hospital wing. Luckily Madam Pomfrey got rid of the batwings easily so Kayla didn't miss any more classes that day.  
  
When she saw Hermione climbing through the portrait hole she sat up straight in her chair and smiled at her.

"Sorry I'm late" said Hermione panting heavily after she sat in a chair next to Kayla. "I had to stop in the library and pick up some books". She pointed at the huge pile of books she had put on the table in front of her.

Hermione had agreed to tutor the twins until they caught up with the rest of the class to take their OWLs.

"Where's Kelsey?" asked Hermione, her eyebrows slightly raised. "He is watching Harry and Ron playing quidditch" Kayla replied shyly. "He will never get his OWLs with this attitude". Hermione growled and grabbed one of the books from the pile. "Let's get to work then".

The next day started nicely. Kayla woke up from a ray of bright sunlight. She recognized that her roommates were all gone already and after a look at the clock on her nightstand she took a deep breath, jumped out of the bed and started to dress in a hurry.

"Maybe I still have enough time to grab some toast" she thought and speeded down to the great hall. After a quick breakfast the Gryffindors headed towards the dungeons. "Double potions.... First thing on a Monday morning... looks like they're trying to kill us this year", growled Ron while they filed inside and set down in the back as far away from Snape's desk as possible.

Kayla set up her cauldron and tried to remain calm. Although she was very good at potions, just like her brother, she felt uncomfortable in the dungeon.

Snape eyed her very carefully und never wasted a chance to make a comment about her potion in an unbearably mocking voice. Even when she completed the assignment perfectly and faster than anybody else in the class, including Hermione, the strict potion master always found something to criticize.

Today's assignment was the multilingo potion, which allowed the consumer to understand and speak every known language. She started putting the ingredients into her cauldron and watched Snape strolling between the rows of students making snide comments about the inability of the Gryffindor's when it came to the skills of potion making.

She was determined not to give Snape any reason to criticize her this time and didn't pay much attention what was going on around her until.... "I wonder how long it will take until you blow up one of your fellow students, Longbottom. Are you so incredibly stupid that you can't tell the difference between a mandrake root and belladonna? "

Neville looked like he was trying to crawl under his table when Snape started yelling at him. Kayla had so much pity for the poor boy, who again was Snape's victim. She doubted seriously that Neville has ever made it out of potions class without Snape giving him hell. Neville deeply impressed her, how he made it through over 4 years of embarrassment and still went back to endure more.

She watched Neville going through another dressing-down and when Snape finally yelled "This mixture is totally useless. I want an essay about how to make an efficient multilingo potion and how you messed it up – two scrolls of parchment should do – to be handed in next lesson" and vanished Neville's potion with a flick of his wand, Kayla heard a loud BANG and a scream that made her blood chill.

* * *

Please leave a review :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: nothing's changed

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**  
Kayla and Hermione turned around and recognized her brother rolling on the floor covering his face with his hands.

In a split second she was kneeling next to him trying to calm him down and to move his hands away from his face, which was covered in something that looked like burned blood, but this only made him scream louder.

_OH MY GOD ...all this blood...if he would just let me look at his eyes...let me see if they are STILL THERE!_ Kayla thought. Seeing her brother twisting and turning, screaming in agony, made her feel weak and helpless. Then she recognized that Malfoy was watching her brother also with a knowing smirk on his face.

Kayla turned bright red and she clenched her fist so hard, her knuckles turned white. She wanted to beat the evil smirk out of his hateful face and break as many bones as possible. Then she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Kayla turned her head and looked in Hermione's friendly eyes.

"Your brother needs you now. You can't start a fight with Malfoy now. Not here." Hermione said calmly and Kayla knew her friend was right. All the Gryffindor's had gathered around staring at them in terror.

Snape pushed them aside and looked at Kelsey with his eyebrows raised. "I guess we have another Gryffindor here who was not able to read the instructions." he snarled.

"This was Malfoy´s fault" Harry screamed. "He threw something in Kelsey's cauldron when you were busy with Neville, sir".

"Class is dismissed and I'll get Mr. Warren up to hospital wing."

Harry and Ron lifted Kelsey, who was unconscious, on a stretcher conjured by Snape. "This was Malfoy´s revenge for turning him into a bunny. He'll pay for this!" growled Ron following Snape outside the dungeons along with Harry, Hermione and Kayla, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

All of a sudden Snape turned around looking at them and asked "Why do you think you have to follow me. This is none of your concern. You better get off to class or you'll be late. You too Miss Warren!"

"But...but... he is my brother. How can you dare to say this is none of my concern? I will go to the hospital with you. I have to make sure he's alright". Kayla yelled angrily.

"You will go to class immediately, you hear me? 20 points from Gryffindor and if you talk back again it will be 50 and a detention."

He turned on his heals and walked off with a brisk pace the stretcher floating beside him.

"This nasty bastard, Kelsey might be blind and it's all Malfoy´s fault.... But he takes points from GRYFFINDOR." Harry growled while Kayla was sobbing loudly on Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't cry dear. Madam Pomfrey can fix everything. She has always been able to cure Harry and he was there a couple of times and some of his injuries have been no joke. Next class is Transfiguration. We'll ask McGonagall if she let you go to the hospital wing and check on Kelsey." said Hermione trying to comfort Kayla, who was shaking. On their way to McGonagall Ron and Harry already made plans how to get revenge on Malfoy.  
  
Kelsey heard voices and felt that somebody was holding his hand but it was impossible for him to open his eyes.

"What is wrong with my eyes?" he whispered. He heard footsteps and felt a hand stroking softly across his cheek. "Thank god you're awake." Madam Pomfrey said with a tense voice. "The cauldron explosion welded your eyelids together but we couldn't figure out if there has been any damage on the eyes. I have no experience with this kind of accidents and I don't want to make any wild experiments with you. So Professor Dumbledore and I have decided to transfer you to St Mungo's. They have very well trained healers who can sort this out in no time."

All of a sudden Kelsey felt a thud on his chest and heard a heart-rending sobbing. "Kayla is this you" he asked and his hands touched a head with silky hair.

The head nodded and he recognized that his hands where wet. "Don't cry sis" he whispered "I'll be ok, don't worry." The sobbing continued while he rubbed her head and then he drifted back to sleep.  
  
Kayla felt a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't move. She stayed just the way she was – clutched to her brothers' chest sobbing loudly while her tears wetted his robes.

"Get up Miss Warren, please, there's nothing you can do for him now. The healers from St. Mungo's will be here any minute now and Madame Pomfrey needs to get him ready for the transport."

Kayla could barely hear Dumbledore's low voice through her own heart rending sobs. "You should come with me to my office. We have to tell your parents what happened before I want you to go back to your common room." Dumbledore said softly trying to lift her up.

"I want to stay here, he's my brother and he needs me" she replied choking on her own sobs.

"You need to tell me exactly what happened. Professor McGonagall is bringing your friends to the office as well. The more information we can gather together about this the better the chances are to cure your brother". Dumbledore said softly while he led her out of the hospital wing.

When they arrived at the gargoyles, Dumbledore said "Pumpernickel" and they went up to his office. "This was NO accident, no matter what Malfoy says", shouted Harry angrily as soon as he saw Dumbledore and Kayla coming through the door.

"Mr. Potter, please take a seat and stop yelling. We're going to sort this all out, this is why we're her now", said Professor McGonagall sternly. "Minerva would you be so kind and hand me the little mirror from the desk over there?" Dumbledore ask, ushering Kayla to a seat next to Hermione.

"It's all going to be alright dear" assured Hermione while she placed one arm around Kayla's shoulder, who was staring at Dumbledore with empty eyes. Dumbledore took the mirror from Professor McGonagall's slightly shaking hand and placed it in front of him. "Aperio!" said Dumbledore, tapping the mirror with his wand.

The surface of the mirror turned into a milky-white liquid when suddenly 2 faces rose from it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: same as always

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Kayla screamed jumping from her seat. "How did you get here, what's this all about?"

"Professor Dumbledore, what's wrong with her? Where is my son? Have they been attacked?"

"Calm down Nicole. It's not as bad as it might look like now. There has been no attack from the deatheaters. There has been an incident during the potions class and your son got injured." Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

"So Albus, what happened and how bad is it" asked Kayla's father his voice trembling with fear.

"Nicole and Floyd, may I introduce you to Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They are fellow Gryffindor's and have witnessed everything that has happened. They can tell you what you need to know." Dumbledore answered.

"Mr and Mrs Warren, I'm Harry and I'm sitting next to Kelsey in potions. We were just adding our last ingredients to our multilingo potion when Malfoy threw something into Kelsey's cauldron and everything exploded. Snape didn't see what happened because he was yelling at another student." Harry said quietly looking back and forth between Dumbledore, McGonagall and Kayla's parents.

"Kayla, did you get hurt as well?" Nicole asked her daughter who has started sobbing again while Harry had tried to explain what happened.

"No mum, I'm fine. But Kelsey looks terrible. His eyes are burned and Madame Pomfrey can't do anything about it. They are bringing him to St. Mungo's now." Kayla answered, pulling her long brown hair out of her face, which was wet from her tears.

"Albus, the boy who did this... is he related to Lucius in some way? "Floyd asked firmly.

"Yes, he is his son. I heard from Professor Snape that there has been another incident last week where Draco Malfoy has been transformed into a fluffy pink bunny from one of our friends here and I'm very sure that this today has been the revenge. Or am I mistaken?" Dumbledore said turning his face towards Harry and the others.

"No Professor Dumbledore. I'm positive that exactly this happened." Hermione said still holding on to Kayla.

"Floyd and Nicole, your son will be transferred to the hospital shortly. I will meet you there in 30 minutes. There's something else that needs to be discussed"

"We will be leaving here instantly and Albus please make sure that Kayla is taken care of. It's enough that we have to worry about one child right now." Floyd stated putting a protective arm around his wife's shoulder, who was shaking, kissing a few tears off of her face. "Kayla be very, very careful, do you understand me? Don't try to get even with that boy. I will make sure that you can visit Kelsey tomorrow" Nicole said with a trembling voice.

"Claudo" Dumbledore said and the faces of Kayla's parents disappeared while the surface of the mirror turned back into solid glass. Dumbledore rose from his chair and stored the mirror safely in a drawer next to the picture of a former headmaster who was currently absent from his portrait, when somebody knocked at the door.

"Severus please come in" Dumbledore said when the door opened and Professor Snape entered the office. "Could you find out what exactly fell into Mr Warrens cauldron to produce such an explosion?" Dumbledore asked looking expectantly at the potion master.

"I searched the area carefully and examined Mr Warren's cauldron, at least the part that was not melted into the stone floor, and found something very interesting." Snape said.

"Minerva, please bring Miss Warren and her friends back to Gryffindor tower and then come right back to my office. Severus, have a seat and while we are waiting for Minerva to return, have a cup of tea with me." said Dumbledore conjuring a teapot and three cups while Professor McGonagall closed the door behind her and the others.

"Professor McGonagall, do you think Kelsey is going to be ok?" Harry asked, giving the sleeve of her robe a tug. "It depends on what exactly caused the explosion. His eyelids have been welded together and the healers have to find out what caused this reaction. It was not the heat alone. They can't do anything until we find some remains of what Mr Malfoy threw into the cauldron. And then, I can assure you, the healers will do everything in their power to cure Kelsey." Professor McGonagall answered, unable to hide the concern showing in her eyes.  
  
"So Severus, you stated that you have found out something interesting. Could you confirm my assumption?" Dumbledore asked the potion master, glancing over his half-moon glasses after Professor McGonagall had returned to the office.

"Yes headmaster" Severus answered "it was indeed a nightshadow stone that was thrown into Warren's cauldron and I'm also sure that I know that Malfoy got it out of his father's study. I had a meeting with Lucius Malfoy right before the start of term about an assignment for the Dark Lord and he bragged about exactly this nightshadow stone right in front of me and his son. As you well know, headmaster, a nightshadow stone is extremely hard to get, very, very expensive and only used in potions for very dangerous and dark purposes."

"I know Severus; I haven't seen one myself in decades. Lucius Malfoy will not be pleased when he finds out that the stone is missing. The question is **why **does Lucius posses such an artefact for dark magic? Would it be useful for the completion of your assignment, Severus?"

"No not at all, headmaster. The Dark Lord currently is recruiting more followers and Lucius and I are supposed to make contact with the vampires in Transylvania. So you see there's no need for a nightshadow stone at all." Severus replied calmly, his hands folded in his lap.

"So Lucius must be working on his own agenda here, but what is he up to Severus?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Professor Dumbledore. But I will see what I can get out of little Malfoy." Snape replied while he rose from his chair.

"We need to know if there is any more protection necessary for the students here, Severus." Dumbledore said sternly. "I know headmaster. I have to have a little conversation with young Malfoy anyway about what happened today" said Snape when he left the office.

* * *

Reviews are most welcome :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All JKR's that you recognize

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
  
"Why are you so quiet Harry? It isn't still about what happened to Kelsey today, is it?" Ron asked with a questioning look on his face. 

"Not exactly, Ron. It's this woman, Kayla's mother. I know I have seen her before. I just wish I could remember where." Harry replied.

"Maybe you've seen here at Diagon Alley or in Hogsmead" Ron said while he grabbed his bag and pulled out his transfiguration homework.

"That's not possible Ron" said Hermione "you know very well that Kayla and Kelsey have lived in the States until right before the term started. They went to Diagon Alley a couple of days after us, so it is impossible that Harry could have seen them there. He'd remember that."

"She's right mate" Harry stated "I know I will remember where I have seen her before, just need to relax and wait until it hits me"

-----

"So Kelsey, we know what caused the explosion in your cauldron and now the healers here will do everything in their power to heal your eyes. But I have to warn you. It might take a few weeks until you will be able to see like before." said Dumbledore rubbing Kelsey hair smiling down at him.

"You need to stay in bed and do what you are told dear. Is this understood?"

"Yes ma´am. I couldn't go anywhere now even if I wanted to. I can't see anything and I definitely don't want to mess myself up even more. Is Kayla ok? Did you talk to her?" Kelsey asked his parents who were standing right next to his bed.

"Yes dear. Kayla is very worried about you and she insisted to stay with you during the transport to the hospital, but there was not enough room for her. She didn't stop crying until we promised her she could visit you tomorrow. She will be fine when she has seen that you're better with her own eyes. Now you should sleep, the healer will be here any minute with a dreamless-sleep potion. We don't want you to go through all this again in your dreams tonight, do we?" Floyd answered, padding his sons head.

Kelsey felt very comfortable now. His parents were here and the healers knew what to do. He would be able to see again in no time. The potion the healer had given him before the transport eased the pain and he was drifting off to sleep once more. His last thoughts for today were about Malfoy and what he would do to him as soon as he was able to see him, his target.

------

"Checkmate" said Ron, a triumphant glitter in his eyes. "That's enough for today. Three times in a row." Harry sighed "I guess it's just not my day. My dad would have been able to teach me, I bet and than I would be better than you Ron. Wait a minute... DAD... yes of course..." Harry ran out of the common room and up to the boys' dorm instantly. 

"Now he definitely has lost all his marbles" Ron mumbled looking at Hermione who said next to the fireplace buried in books. "Go and check on him Ron. It's been a very long day and ..." Hermione couldn't even finish her sentence when Harry came down the stairs again with an album clutched in his hand.

"I know I have seen her before...here look", Harry panted sitting down between Ron and Hermione. He opened the album in front of them and showed them one of the pictures of his parents' wedding.

"Do you see the woman right here behind Professor Lupin? And the man next to her? These have to be Kayla's parents. Where is she anyway? I want to show her this." Harry asked looking around the common room.

"She's upstairs. She said she's not in the mood for company now after what happened to Kelsey today." Hermione replied.

"Go and get her than. I want to know what they were doing at the Potter's wedding." Ron said excitedly. Hermione put her book down and went upstairs to check on Kayla. When she entered the girls' dorm she recognized that Kayla was sitting at the window staring at the moon.

Hermione cleared her throat and walked up to Kayla. "Kayla, are you ok? Harry would like to show you something interesting that he found in one of his photo albums. You know he can't come up here..." she said sitting next to Kayla.

"Hermione, I really don't feel like going down there right now. I'm so worried about Kelsey. What is when they can't fix it and he'll stay blind for ever..." Kayla answered with tears in her eyes.

"Don't even think that. Dumbledore told you that they found out what caused the explosion and now all we can do is waiting. Have a look at what Harry wants to show you, this might be very interesting for you." Hermione said, as she grabbed Kayla's hand and led her downstairs.

"Kayla, don't cry. They will sort this mess with his eyes out in no time" said Ron making room for her to sit next to Harry. "They had my brother Charlie cured within a week after his last encounter with one of the brooding dragons. She burned him pretty badly though."

"When I saw your mother today I recognized her from one of my parents' wedding pictures" Harry said pushing the album over to Kayla. "Can you tell me why your parents were at the wedding? Did they ever tell you they knew James and Lilly Potter?"

"No Harry I'm sorry. My parents have never mentioned them to us. We should ask Professor Dumbledore, he should know." Kayla answered looking surprised at Harry.

-----

Kelsey woke up early next morning. He had slept well without any pain and nightmares, but he still was not able to open his eyes. "Why can't they just cut it open? It's so annoying when you can't see anything. Somebody could just sneak up and do...I don't know what." Kelsey thought, trying to feel his way to the button to call the healer. 

After a minute the door opened and a friendly female voice said "Hello dear, I hope you slept well. I checked on you a few times through the night and I'm assuming that you didn't have any nightmares or am I mistaken? My name is Paracelsa Dante and I'm your healer."

"No I'm fine; just wish I could open my eyes." Kelsey sighed. The healer took his wrist in her soft, warm hands and checked his pulse. "Are you ready for your first treatment?" she asked, placing her hand on his forehead.

"What are you going to do now? Does it hurt?" Kelsey asked anxiously. "No my dear, don't worry. It might not smell very well, but it doesn't hurt at all. Just relax. We will start with 6 drops for each eyelid, but you have to remain your eyes shut. Don't try to open them during the procedure, or it will hurt. Do you understand me?" the healer said sternly.

Kelsey nodded, waiting for her to begin. He felt his body tense when the first drop hit his left eyelid. The healer hasn't been exaggerating. The foul smell gave him a feeling of nausea while the healer continued the treatment. After 20 minutes the healer stroked his cheek, trying to get Kelsey's attention.

"You're done for today dear. I will be back with your breakfast in a minute. Then get some rest, your sister and your friends will come and visit you this afternoon. ", she said before she left the room.

-------

"We should ask Hagrid about the picture, Harry. Didn't you tell me that he has been close to your parents during their school time?" Kayla asked. They were on their way to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Kayla was a bit anxious because Malfoy and his cronies were right behind them snickering. She was afraid that they were up to something.

"Hey Warren! Your useless brother still blind? Or is he dead already?" Malfoy sneered, when he was next to Kayla.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy" Kayla snapped. "We will get even with you sooner or late."

"Not in this lifetime, Warren. You're just not smart enough and my family has definitely the better connections. Nobody even knows the cave your family crept out anyway" Malfoy laughed when they arrived at Hagrid's hut.

Right after the lesson, Harry and Kayla went to Hagrid who was feeding the griffins they had just been working with. "Hey Hagrid! I would like to ask you something about my parents" Harry his photo album clutched in his hand.

"Harry, what is it? What do ye want ter know?" Hagrid answered, smiling broadly at the two students.

"Look Hagrid, I had a look at this picture of my parents' wedding yesterday and we found out that Kayla and Kelsey's parents attended the wedding too. Do you know anything about this? Have they been friends here at Hogwarts?" Harry opened the album and pointed Kayla's parents out for Hagrid.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: always the same

* * *

**Chapter 9****   
  
**  
"Look Hagrid, I had a look at this picture of my parents' wedding yesterday and we found out that Kayla and Kelsey's parents attended the wedding too. Do you know anything about this? Have they been friends here at Hogwarts?" Harry opened the album and pointed Kayla's parents out for Hagrid.

"Yea, this is Nicole right 'ere. She and yer mum were in Gryffindor tergether. I remember that she was workin for the MOM as a diplomat. Met her husband overseas... the man right 'ere. An' ye say she's yer mom, Kayla?" Hagrid said, giving Kayla a questioning look.

"Yes this is my mother and my father on this picture and I don't know why my parents went to the wedding", Kayla said, playing with her hair which was always a sign that she was nervous. "My parents have never mentioned that they were friends with the Potters'"

"Really? Yer mom never told ye about her cousin Lilly? They've been very close yeah. The only witches in a family full of muggles." Hagrid asked.

"So you mean her mom is my mom's cousin? Does that mean we're related somehow? But why didn't anybody tell me that I have other relatives besides the Dursley's? I would have never had to live with them. I could've lived with you and Kel right?" Harry shouted looking back and forth between Hagrid and Kayla.

Kayla's eyes got bigger and bigger as she stared at Harry like she would see him for the first time in her life. "I can't believe how many secrets my parents kept from us. At first they don't tell us about Hogwarts and all the people who were threatening them through all these years and now I find out they even conceal a real and living cousin of ours'. I don't understand why my mom never told us or why she never came and got you from your muggle relatives. Sorry Harry, if we would have known... ", her voice trailed off while she pulled Harry in a hug.

"Don't worry Kayla" Harry said when he hugged her back "I bet Dumbledore knows why this all happened the way it did. It seems that he almost always has an answer for everything. What do you think Kelsey will say when we tell him later that I'm the new family addition?" Harry said giving her a big grin.

"I can't wait to tell him. He won't believe it though." Kayla answered, grabbing his hand when she waved at Hagrid "We have to hurry or there won't be enough time for us to grab lunch. Good bye Hagrid and thank you" she continued when she stormed off towards the castle dragging Harry after her.

She was still very confused about what they've just found out. But on the other hand, Harry was a very nice guy and it definitely didn't hurt to have him in the family.

"Guess what?" Harry asked when they both sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Hermione. "Guess what what? Ron replied all confused about the big, fat smile on Harry's face. So Harry and Kayla started to explain what Hagrid had just told them after class.

Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione's eyes grew larger and larger. It was great to hear that Harry had other family then the nasty Dursleys, the question was why had nobody bothered to tell him before. She looked at Harry, who was still telling what Hagrid hat mentioned about Kayla's and his mother being cousins and all, smiling broadly at Ron and her one arm on Kayla's shoulder who also looked a bit confused.

But no matter how awkward this situation was, it was the first time she had seen Harry being so happy in ages. "We definitely need to go and ask Dumbledore why he never told you about the relatives you have in the magical world. He owes you an explanation" Hermione said firmly when she got up from the table.

"I'm going to the library for a little extra studying and to Arithmancy from there. We can meet her after class and go to Herbology together ok" Hermione said grabbing her bag. "Ok see you later then "Ron replied watching Hermione heading out of the Great Hall. "I guess we should get moving as well. It's quite a way to the North Tower. Today it will be Tarot Cards." Harry sighed, wondering how long it would take until Professor Trelawney was predicting his death again.

He was used to it by now, but it was getting pretty annoying lately after Voldemort was back again. Every time she looked at him she dropped her head and sighed heart rending, pinching his cheeks. Then with tears in her eyes she told him "Your time is running out my boy. Be prepared for the unavoidable."

Kayla, Harry and Ron reached the class room of Professor Trelawney together with Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. Harry was recognizing that they kept staring at him muttering something under their breath. The entered the class room and found seats in the very back and as far away as possible from their divination teacher.

Kayla still didn't feel very well. She had a bad night, full of worry and nightmares, and the suffocating heat and the sweet smell of whatever the teacher was burning in the fire gave her a headache. She leant backwards trying to rest her head.

The feeling of nausea and dizziness made her wonder how long it would take for her to pass out. She look at Harry, who was sitting at her left, trying to focus, but all she could see was a very blurry Harry who was taking out quill and parchment.

"Are you ok Kayla? You look so pale" Ron asked looking at Kayla with deep concern in his eyes. "I'm ok, don't worry. It's just the heat and I had a pretty bad night that's all." Kayla replied quietly, trying not to pass out.

"My dear children" Professor Trelawney said finally, gliding out of the shadows placing a stack of cards on each desk "divide up in pairs and start reading the Tarot for your partner as described in the book. I will be checking on you if there are any questions to be answer."

Harry started shuffling the cards and Ron laid them out on the table in front of them. When he turned the second card around Harry heard Professor Trelawney hissing "The hanged man.... A sacrifice will have to be made! My dear boy... your end is near...I can feel it" she continued, shedding a tear while she went over to the next students.

Kayla couldn't take it any longer. The sweet smell was making her sicker and sicker with every passing moment. All of a sudden an extreme wave of nausea hit her. She jumped from her seat, her hands clutched in front of her mouth, she ran out of the room and down the steps.

"What is it girl.... What did the cards tell you? Professor Trelawney shouted after Kayla. "She didn't feel good the whole day. I guess it's because of her brother. He got hurt" Harry tried to explain.

"Miss Brown would you be so kind and see if you can find her and take her to the hospital wing? Thank you!" Professor Trelawney said motioning Lavender out of the class room.

Kayla sat down on the bottom of the steps that led up to Trelawney's classroom. She had felt instantly better as soon as the trapdoor was shut behind her. All she did now was breathing deeply, inhaling the fresh air. She had told Lavender that she felt better already and sent her back to class. She wanted to wait here for the class to end while her thoughts wandered to Kelsey.

Kayla couldn't wait to finally visit him and see with her own eyes that he wasn't going to die. She had been tossing and turning the whole night, reliving the explosion over and over again, hearing Kelsey scream in agony before he passed out. Hopefully the healers there could cure him, because what in the world would she do without her brother, her twin.

At this moment the trapdoor over her head opened and her classmates came down the steps one by one. "No need to worry about me. I'm fine...the heat and this stuff she's burning was just getting to me that's all." Kayla explained before Harry or Ron could say anything. Both looked at each other and decided to drop it before she got angry.

"So let's get to the Great Hall, I bet Hermione is waiting there already" Kayla said firmly while she got up and made her way to meet Hermione.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: yada yada yada

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
  
Right after Herbology the dropped their bags off in the common room and headed to Dumbledore's office. Kayla and Hermione both had a bunch of flowers while Harry and Ron had all kind of sweets from Honeydukes'. 

Just when they arrived at the gargoyles they heard footsteps behind them. "Hey please wait..." the girl, who Kayla immediately recognized as the Ravenclaw, Zara, they'd met on the train, came running around the corner, panting and holding her sides. Her face was red and a little package was clutched in her hand.

"Could you please give this to Kelsey? I heard what happened yesterday and Professor McGonagall told me that you are going to visit him this afternoon." Zara said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Why don't you come with us and give it to him yourself? I know Kelsey would be happy to see you." Kayla replied smiling at Zara.

"Oh you think really I can come along with you?" Zara asked, looking down at her hands trying to hide how badly she was blushing. Harry turned around and spoke the password and everybody went up the spiral staircase to meet Dumbledore.

"Oh here you are. And who is this? Miss Rawle I see. Well let's get you all going or it will be getting too late for a visit." Dumbledore said smiling at the student with the familiar twinkle in his eyes. One after another everybody entered the fireplace and shouted "St. Mungo's".

Right after the students had left, Dumbledore summoned Snape to his office. "Did you have any luck with Mr Malfoy, Severus?" he asked the potion master.

"I questioned him yesterday, but he insisted he had nothing to do with the explosion" Snape stated. "Then I confronted him with the fact that I have seen the artefact, which was responsible for the incident, in his father's study. All he did was looking innocently and denying everything. Even after I threatened him with Verita Serum he didn't admit it."

The potion master felt his anger rising again.He still could see the malicious smirk on Malfoy's face when he showed him the remains of the nightshadow stone. The boy knew perfectly well that he couldn't punish him for this. He had no solid proof and he couldn't afford to turn Draco's father against him. Lucius was in favour with the Dark Lord and he mustn't give him any reason to give his master strange ideas about killing the unpleasant teacher. Dumbledore was depending on the information Snape was providing, so right now there was nothing he could do. He would have to find a more subtle way of to punish the student.

"This is just what I expected." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

Kayla stumbled out of the fireplace. Her stomach felt like after half an hour rollercoaster. This was the first time she had travelled with floo powder and it wasn't very pleasant. Holding on to Hermione who was obviously a little dizzy herself she waited until the rest of her friends arrived. 

After Zara stepped out of the fireplace they walked up o the information sign next to the reception desk. Kayla stared at a witch, who struggled with her hair which snakelike wrapped them around her neck, trying to strangle her. Right in front of her an old wizard held on to a little girl, who was screaming furiously tripping over a long black beard she had grown.

"He's right here on the ground floor" Ron pointed at the sign above them. "ARTEFACT ACCIDENTS........cauldron explosions, wand backfiring, broom crashes etc" They turned left and headed to the door at the end of the entrance hall.

**_Violet O'Hara Ward: Serious Burns_** said a sign over the door.

They entered the ward and walked up to a tiny witch with blue-green curly hair who smiled at them happily. "I assume you're here to visit Kelsey"

"Yes ma'am; could you please show us to his room?" Kayla said shyly holding on tightly to the flowers in her hand. Harry and Kayla followed the tiny witch along the corridor, Hermione, Ron and Zara right on their heals.

Right in front of room #14 the witch suddenly stopped and turned towards Kayla. "He's right in here, my dear. He's still a little weak so please don't stay too long." Kayla nodded and opened the door.

Kelsey was sitting in his bed, half of his face covered with a big, white bandage. The radio on his night stand was playing songs from magical bands, Kayla reckoned, because she didn't recognize them.

"Hello Kelsey, are you feeling better today?" Kayla said, moving forward to Kelsey's bedside. "I have Harry, Ron, Hermione and Zara with me. They wanted to visit you as well. Did the healer tell you anything yet? When will you be able to open your eyes again?"

"Hey everybody, come here and have a seat" Kelsey said happily. His eyes were not hurting so he felt fine, but he was so extremely bored, because he couldn't do anything else but listen to the radio.

"The healer was here for my first treatment early this morning. You all can be glad that I have insisted that the windows stay open at all times, otherwise you all would be puking by now. The stuff she is doing with my eyes smells like dead rat"

He laughed when he gave Kayla's hand an assuring squeeze, wondering how worried she still was. "We got something for you mate", Harry said dumping a large bag in Kelsey's lap. "Chocolate frogs from Ron and me and flowers from the girls".

Kelsey smiled widely and helped himself to a chocolate frog. "I have something for you too, Kelsey" Zara whispered shyly, moving closer to the bed. "Do you remember my journal that I showed you on the Hogwarts Express? I got you a little notebook that works the same way. The cover is charmed and the little mermaids will keep you company. When you are able to see again, you can write in it. The mermaids will only allow you to open it... they recognize your voice".

"This is great Zara. At least now I have somebody to talk to. You can't imagine how boring it is here all alone with nobody else around." Kelsey answered, hugging Zara tightly.

All of a sudden Zara was very interested in her shoes when she mumbled "This was nothing...you are very welcome". She had to admit that he was very charming and good looking. Maybe she would have a chance to get to know him a little better when he got out of the hospital. _Dang, why can't he be in Ravenclaw_ she thought when she smiled at him.

"Zara, my I ask you where you got these books from." Hermione ask the shy Ravenclaw. "

"I come from Penzance; this is in Cornwall. My father is working with everything the sea has to offer. He studies the fauna and flora and their use for potions, talks to merpeople about ancient and long forgotten magic etc. My mom is a muggle. She thinks my dad is a little crazy but she loves him none-the-less"

Kayla laughed when she saw how intrigued Hermione was staring at her. "That sounds very interesting Zara. So you should be top in potions" Kayla assumed.

"No not really. I know quite a lot about potions, but you know that Snape is putting everybody down who is not in his own house" Zara continued while the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"I've always loved to read and to write, so my dad enchanted all the covers of my books in this way to make sure nobody will be messing with it. And the mermaids are really funny sometimes and quite a source of wisdom" Zara explained.

"Hey there's something we need to tell you mate. We have found out something that you will never believe" Harry cried as the fact that Kelsey didn't know about their family connection suddenly hit his mind. "Try me" Kelsey stated, wondering what was going on.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: own nothing you recognize_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Try me" Kelsey stated, wondering what was going on.

"Right after Snape brought you to the hospital wing; Dumbledore assembled us all in his office and talked to your parents through a strange kind of mirror. The image of your parents' faces rose from the mirror and Dumbledore and I told them what had happened during potions. I had the strange feeling that I know your mom from somewhere and yesterday night I finally remember. I showed your sister a picture of my mom and dads' wedding and she recognized your parents on there. So right this morning we talked to Hagrid and he told us that your mom and my mom were cousins" Harry poured out.

Kelsey's jaw dropped and he shook his head slightly when he had finally digested all the new information.

He tried to say something but all he could do was open and close his mouth but nothing came out. He looked like a big fish gasping for air. Zara found her speech first and asked "Why didn't anybody tell you? You should ask Dumbledore what's going on here. "

"We wanted to do that right when we come back this afternoon. We need some answers and Dumbledore owes me a very good explanation" Harry replied gritting his teeth.

The friends talked about this and that for another hour then the door opened and another witch entered the room. "I'm sorry that I have to chase you away now" she said smiling at everybody "but it's time for dinner and then for his potions. Say good bye now please. He needs to get some rest."

Kayla gave her brother a big hug and tried not to start crying. Since she could remember she had never spent more than a few hours away from her twin. He could be very annoying, but she still loved him very much and to see him here so obviously helpless almost broke her heart. After everybody had said good night, they left the ward and headed for the fireplaces in the entrance hall. One after another stepped inside the flames and said "Hogwarts".

"I'm glad that you made it back in time for dinner" Dumbledore said smiling widely after everybody had stumbled out of the fireplace in his office. "Unfortunately I have no more time for you today. There are very important matters I have to tend to. I hope your brother is well Miss Warren. ", he continued opening the door for them, motioning them outside.

"It seems to me that he knew we had something to discuss with him" Hermione assumed while she gave the firmly shut office door behind them a questioning look. "Yes it's strange.... But not that it really shocked me...I expected something like that. Nothing is ever easy what has to do with my family matters" Harry said shrugging, leading the way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

During the following days, Dumbledore seemed to avoid Harry and his friends and Harry knew very well why. Even two weeks after he found out about the family connection between him and the Warren' twins he couldn't manage to have a conversation with the headmaster about it. They had visited Kelsey two more times in the past weeks and the healer was positive that he would be able to open his eyes in a few more days.

Finally at the end of the third week after the explosion, Kayla recognized Thor, when all the owls flew into the Great Hall during breakfast. Poor Thor dropped right in Harry's porridge after he got cut off by a large brown owl.

Kayla got the letter from his leg and opened it with shaking fingers. "Hey, he can open his eyes!" she screamed. The owl snatched a piece of toast and took off again before anybody recognized that another little piece of parchment that was attached to it's other leg.

The brown-haired girl put the letter in front of her and read it aloud.

_Dear Kayla_

_I've finally been able to open my eyes this morning. It hurts a little,_

_but Mrs Dante insists that I keep trying now. My vision is still very_

_blurry and it's nothing more than shadows what I'm seeing, but it's a start. _

_I hope to see you all soon._

_Dad and mom got me an audio-quill. I just dictate my letter. This way I can use the notebook as well._

_Greetings to Harry, Ron and Hermione_

_Kelsey_

"This is great! We should ask McGonagall for permission to visit him again tomorrow." Ron said excitedly before they got up and headed to Professor Flitwicks classroom.

-----------------------

Kelsey sighed deeply. He wanted to get out of this bed so badly. He had had a nice chat with Nike the mermaid and dinner hasn't been bad either, but he was so extremely restless.

Lying in this bed for weeks already was driving him insane. "It's now or never" he thought and got out of the bed. He felt his way to the closet and got a sweater and some jeans. He couldn't tell if they match because his vision was still far from good, but right now he didn't care.

He put his clothes on, grabbed his wand from the night stand and moved towards the door. He opened it carefully listening to any sound outside his room. Luckily everybody seemed to be in the office so Kelsey sneaked out. He walked down the corridor trying carefully to remember what direction he was going, hoping he would find the way back before anybody was checking on him.

When he reached the end of the corridor, he recognized that he wasn't as fit as he thought he would be. His knees got very weak all of a sudden and he felt dizzy. So he decided to sit down next to a large picture that reached from the bottom all the way up to the ceiling. As soon as he felt the wall supporting his back he let out a sigh of relief.

"What is it young man?" somebody addressed him. Kelsey spun around and looked at the picture. Everything was still very blurry so he pinched his eyes together and tried to focus.

He recognized a huge knight in black armour resting his hands on a big sword which reminded the dark-blond teenager of "Highlander".

"Can I assist you with something young lad" the knight asked with a deep voice. His appearance would be frightening if there wouldn't be those bright blue eyes and the soft deep voice. His long black curls covered most of his face which reminded him very much of the picture of Sirius Black, Harry had shown him.

"I wish Harry could see this picture"; Kelsey mumbled trying to see the knight more clearly". Kelsey rose from the floor, his knees still a bit weak and started to take a closer look at the portrait, but he couldn't get past these amazingly blue eyes. It seemed to him they look straight into his soul.

"Come in my friend" the knight exclaimed before he stepped aside and opened a curtain. All of a sudden, the surface of the picture started to ripple, the knights' arm came out of the picture, grabbed Kelsey's sweater and pulled him inside the picture.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**_I won't bother with a disclaimer any more. The one I put up in front of the first chapter goes for the whole story... no matter how long it might go on.  
  
Read, enjoy and review :-)  
  
Blessing, Nala XXX_**

**_

* * *

_**  
**Chapter 12  
**  
Kelsey took a deep breath. At first he thought "Ok I'm unconscious" but then he realized that he was in a totally different room. He got off the floor once more and felt his way across the room to an empty chair next to a big fireplace. 

"Who are you?"

Kelsey jumped up from the chair and stretched out his wand. He turned nervously from left to right trying to find the person who had spoken. His hands were sweaty and shaking.

"Who...who are...you" Kelsey yelled with a high-pitched voice.

"Don't worry my boy. There's nothing you need to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you so sit down and we can talk about who you are and how you got here."

Kelsey still couldn't figure out where exactly the voice came from, but it sounded friendly and so he relaxed slightly.  
  
"So who are you young man?" somebody grabbed Kelsey's arm and pulled him over where he was sitting.

"I'm Kelsey" the boy replied. He found himself sitting next to a man in his 30ies. He was tall with black hair and friendly eyes.

"So welcome Kelsey" the dark-haired man said smiling at the confused teenager. "Can you please explain me how you got past Perseus? He's supposed to only let family member pass and Dumbledore. This secures that no stranger can get into our hideout. Perseus can sense the family connection in somebody. We don't have a lot of family left and as it is nobody would visit us right now anyway."

The wizard sighed and Kelsey could see a strong sorrow and disappointment in is eyes.

"I don't know how I got here. The last I can remember, I was looking at a portrait of a knight in black armour and then I crashed her on the floor in front of you"

Kelsey felt very uncomfortable and helpless. He could barely see where he was and had no idea how he would be able to get out of here. A very alarming thought entered his mind. What if this man was crazy, why should he be secluded from all the other patients when he wasn't dangerous? And why did he refer to himself as us? Kelsey felt his body tensing when he tried to scan the room for other persons. He was quite sure that he and the man were the only ones in here.

_He must be crazy. There's no other way_, Kelsey thought holding on tightly to his wand when his hands started to tremble with fear.

The man touched his hand softly causing Kelsey to flinch. "I told you there's nothing in here you need to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you" the man said smiling gently at the nervous boy. "I have never seen you before Kelsey, but when Perseus let you through, you have to be related to us. So tell me about your parents please." he continued.

"My parents are Nicole and Floyd Warren. I have a twin sister, her name is Kayla. We lived in Virginia, before we started to go to Hogwarts. Our parents live in London now. My father is a magical scientist and my mom's a diplomat." Kelsey answered looking at the wizard waiting for some sort of explanation.

The friendly eyes in the man' face grew bigger and bigger with every word he heard. All of a sudden he hugged Kelsey tightly causing the boy to start trembling again. "You're Nicole's boy? Then welcome. I wish your mothers' cousin could welcome you too, but my wife's state is not the best right now...." his voice trailed off.

"Wait. Are you telling me your wife is my moms' cousin? Then you must be...." Kelsey whispered.

"Right, I'm James Potter" "But you are dead!" Kelsey screamed.

Now he knew for sure that this man here was not right in his mind. He had to find a way out here. Fast!

"Calm down. I'm not dead and neither is Lilly. I assume you know what happened the night when Voldemort was visiting us. I was waiting for him at the front door. I wanted to fight him and protect my family" James explained

"But the only people who showed up were deatheaters. Voldemort came through the backdoor. As soon as I recognized it I started to run upstairs. I entered the nursery and found Voldemort in front of Harry's crib. I yelled at him and then a flash of light hit me and I went down. Luckily Dumbledore found us and woke me up. I still don't know how he did it. When I saw Dumbledore's face over me I asked about Lily. Dumbledore told me that the spell that knocked me out hadn't hit me with full force. But Voldemort used the same spell on Lilly and hit her right in the head. This sent her in some sort of coma. Dumbledore explained to me, that Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but for the protection that Lilly had put on him, Voldemort failed. The curse was reflected and that cost Voldemort his body. Dumbledore knew that Lily had done a lot of research after we found out that Voldemort was after us. She had found a way to end Voldemort's existence once and for all but unfortunately she didn't have the time to give us all the details. To protect everybody Dumbledore brought us here in this secret area of the hospital until we found a way to wake up Lilly. Dumbledore brought Harry to his aunt. He couldn't stay here with us because Voldemort knew he had survived his attack. So Dumbledore told everybody that Voldemort killed us to keep everybody save until it is time to strike back. The past 14 years have been so very hart. Seeing our son being treated like trash from his own family, his struggle against Voldemort, my wife staying unconscious and I can't help". James got up his hands clenched to fists.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**  
  
**  
"Harry doesn't know that you're still alive, does he? Have you found a way to wake Lily up?" Kelsey asked. 

"I have searched through every book I've ever heard of and I know Dumbledore did some researching himself. And a few weeks ago we finally found a potion that can wake up people out of every kind of coma in a very old book. The only problem is that we can't get all the ingredients. Have a look" James walked over to the bookshelf and seized a very old, shabby looking book. He opened it in front of Kelsey and pointed out a text in a language Kelsey didn't recognize.

"This is Gaelic" James explained. "It took me 3 years until I was able to speak the language well enough to read all the old books out of the hospital library" James continued. "This text is about the Muscail Potion. When you do it right and give to the person during full moon, you can end any kind of unconsciousness or coma. The problem is that some of the ingredients are very hard to get. You need dried vampire blood, a moonbell root, bark from a holy oak and a scale of an Aquarius. Dumbledore has tried for weeks now to get all the ingredients from somewhere but he wasn't successful yet." James sighed.

Kelsey looked at the wizard in front of him. He looked truly devastated. His hands were shaking and he had tears in his eyes while he spoke. "Why have you never tried to contact Harry?" Kelsey asked.

"It would be too dangerous. When Voldemort's curse got reflected, it formed a bond between him and Harry. Harry can enter Voldemort's mind to some extend and vice versa. So we couldn't risk giving Harry that sort of information. When...if we shall ever be able to wake up Lilly and end Voldemort's existence, I hope Harry will understand." James replied.

"You must not ... under no circumstances .... tell Harry what you found out today! Am I understood?" James urged.

"Of course, I understand sir" Kelsey nodded. "Can I help you somehow? I want to help...I really like Harry.... we're in Gryffindor together.... he misses you all so much" Kelsey bursted out.

"I don't know if you can, we desperately need these ingredients." James said "but when not even Dumbledore was able to find them, I really don't know how you could help" James sighed and his head dropped. "I guess it's time for you to get back to your room son" James got up from the sofa and put the book back on the shelf. "You can come back any time but make sure nobody sees you when you go through the portrait"

"I will do everything I can to help you" Kelsey affirmed.

James led Kelsey back to the portrait and shouted "Perseus would you show our guest the way outside please?" then he hugged Kelsey tightly and said "It was so good to meet you. Please come back to meet Lilly" Kelsey smiled and followed the knight through t he curtain. All of a sudden everything went dark and he found himself on the cold hospital floor in front of Perseus' picture.

-----

Zara was sitting on her four-poster bed in the Ravenclaw girls' dorm, stroking a little piece of parchment with her fingers. She had read it about a hundred times already, trying to memorize everything. She was smiling wildly and her heart was making flips when she read it once more 

**_Dear Zara  
I was so glad that you came and visited me. I really like you and I hope I can get  
to know you better when I'm back at Hogwarts. Nike told me a lot about you  
and I can't wait to find out if this is all true.  
Think about me  
Always, Kelsey  
_**  
Zara would have never expected, not in her wildest dreams, that somebody like Kelsey, so strong and smart and handsome, would be interested in her. She picked up the parchment, pressed it quickly against her cheek and slipped it into her journal. Stretching out on her bed, her mind full of interesting thoughts about Kelsey she drifted off to sleep.

-------

"When do you think they will let you out of here mate?" Harry asked looking expectantly at his fellow Gryffindor. 

"I don't know for sure yet, but they kind of promised me they will let me go before Halloween"

"But this is still almost 2 weeks to go. Just as long as you don't miss the first Hogsmead weekend" Kayla sighed.

The petite girl had asked their Head of House this morning for permission to visit her brother in the hospital again. Fortunately the strict professor had no objections and so the whole group had decided to visit Kelsey after lunch. It was a Saturday after all and they hoped that the healer would let them stay a little longer this time. She just couldn't stand the fact that her brother would be alone all day bored to death with nobody to talk to, so she was trying her best to cheer him up today.

Her thoughts trailed back to what had happened earlier this morning. Just when she had come back from McGonagall's office with the permission for another visit, she recognized somebody following her. She glanced over her shoulder and what she saw made her stop in mid-step. She turned around and looked at the shy Ravenclaw girl.

"I overheard you during breakfast" Zara mumbled "Are you going to visit Kelsey today? AndcanIcomealong?" The girl blushed deeply.

Kayla tried not to laugh. She knew for quite a while that Zara had developed a serious crush on her brother. And she had the feeling that her brother wouldn't mind at all.

"Of course you can Zara. I bet my brother would be very pleased to see you." Kayla smiled assuring at the girl in front of her, whose eyes had lit up and sparkled now. "We will meet you in front of Dumbledore's office right after lunch then" The petite Gryffindor turned around and made her way back to her common room. _If she would stop being so shy around my brother, I could find a way to set them up,_ she thought, smiling mischievously.

After lunch the whole crowd went to visit Kelsey; Kayla could barely suppress a fit of giggles when she watched her brother and Zara blush deeply, the very second they entered his hospital room.

"HELLO!!! Anybody home?" Kayla stared at her twin brother who was waving his hands in front of her face. "I'm sorry" she said. "I guess I was day- dreaming".

"I'd be highly upset if they won't let me out of here for the first Hogsmead weekend. I couldn't stop thinking about it since my dad told me about it this summer. I'm not staying behind" Kelsey pouted.

_I'm quite sure Hogsmead is not the only thing you can't stop thinking about_, Kayla thought.

It was hard not to notice how often her brother glanced at the pretty Ravenclaw when he thought nobody was watching him. At least the big bandage was gone now and his vision was improving.

"Hey guys, can I have a private chat with my sis please? It's kind of personal you know" Kelsey said looking at his friends "It won't take long"

"Sure. We can go to the cafeteria and grab some tea" Ron replied. "Do you want something?" Hermione asked the twins. They shook their heads; so their friends left the room and headed for the cafeteria.

Kayla looked at her brother with a mix of fear and curiosity when he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "What I am going to tell you now has to stay between the two of us for now. You can't tell anybody else about it. So you have to give me your word of honor that you will keep it for yourself before I continue" Kelsey said sternly.

"You have my word, so spit it out now" This was not like her brother at all and the fearful feeling she had was increasing with every second that past.

"I met Harry's father yesterday" Kelsey said finally. "But how? No way! ", Kayla whispered. She rose from her chair and put her delicate hand on her brothers' forehead.

"I don't have a fever, I'm not hallucinating and I haven't been dreaming" Kelsey assured his twin sister. "Sit down and relax and I will tell you everything I found out last night"

Quickly he told her everything that had happened; how he found the secret passage and what James had told him about the night when Voldemort attacked them. He informed her about the Muscail Potion and what ingredients were necessary to complete it.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**

"This is unbelievable. How comes that nobody told Harry the truth?"

"They couldn't Kayla. Voldemort knows Harry had survived. So they had to make everybody believe his parents died and he had to believe it too. Voldemort has some kind of connection to Harry's mind and if he would ever find out that the Potters are still alive he would find a way to finish what he had started in the past." Kelsey explained.

"I'm going back tonight and I will try to find out a bit more. You have to go to the owlery and send a letter to dad. Ask him if he has an idea how to get these ingredients. I will check back with James tonight and find out if it's ok with him that we tell Ron and Hermione. Maybe we should involve Zara as well. Her father is a sea expert after all maybe he can help us with the Aquarius-thing. I'll let you know right tomorrow morning."

Then they heard the laughter and talking of their friends coming from the hallway.

"Not a single word I promise" Kayla affirmed. They heard a knock on the door and Hermione's head appeared. "Are you done?"

The twins motioned their friends inside and all of them dropped to a seat next to the bed once more.

Kayla was very tense the rest of the day. Since they had returned from the hospital she was trying to digest what Kelsey had told her during their private chat. She had already made her mind up, that she would do everything in her power to finish that potion. Harry deserved to have a family like everybody else. She looked at Harry who was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace.

The common room was packed with students. Some of them were just talking; others were doing their homework like Harry and Ron. Hermione had finished her homework an hour ago and wanted to play with Crookshanks now. But it seemed that the huge ginger cat didn't feel like playing.

He jumped on Harry's chair and settled down right next to him. The pretty Gryffindor girl grabbed a piece of parchment and her quill and wrote a letter to her father.

She asked him about the special ingredients and how to get them. Hoping he wouldn't get suspicious, she told him that she read about it in one of the potion books in the library and wanted some more info. Kayla knew that her father's researches extended to everything that had to do with potions. In him even Professor Snape would have found his match.

She left the common room and made her way to the owlery where she called down her brother's owl She fastened the letter on Thor's leg, stroke over his head and gave him an owl-cookie

"Hurry and bring this letter to dad please" she whispered, and then the owl took off and disappeared. She rested her head on the cold stones of the owlery when she looked at the sunset. Hopefully her dad could help here. She would just have to have faith.

Kayla left the owlery and went back to the common room. She still had some homework to do; a long essay for Professor Binns and another one about griffins for Hagrid. She said "Fairy queen" when she reached the portrait of the fat lady and entered the common room.

Her friends were still sitting next to the fireplace, buried in homework. "I can't remember the last time Snape gave us so much homework" Ron sighed.

"I can" Harry replied "He always gives us a lot of homework. He just loves to torture students. I haven't even started yet, but I know it will take all the rest of the weekend."

"I don't think it was that much" Kayla said apologetically.

"This is just because you have a natural talent for potions.", Ron exclaimed. "I have never seen anybody like that before, even Hermione has to study hard to get fairly good marks for a Gryffindor. But for you everything seems so easy. Snape barely finds fault with your stuff and he rarely takes points from you."

Kayla blushed deeply. "He's right Kayla. I know Kelsey and you had a lot of advantages, because of the researches your father is doing, but I had no idea that the two of you are so gifted. And you in particular." Hermione said smiling at the brown-haired girl.

Kayla grabbed her bag and started her essay for History of Magic. She worked silently for another hour trying not to get distracted by Fred and George Weasley, who were advertising loudly for one of their newest inventions in front of a few first-years.

Then she finally dropped her quill and sighed heavily. That was enough for today. She could finish her other essay tomorrow. But first thing after breakfast she wanted to take a trip to the library to see if she could find out anything about the specific potion ingredients Kelsey had mentioned.

She pulled at one of Hermione's sleeves, who had fallen asleep in her chair. "Come on Hermione, let's get upstairs. Bed is calling!" Kayla called pulling Hermione up from her chair. Harry and Ron put their still just half finished homework in their bags and got up. They all said good night and went to their dorms.

-----

Kelsey sat next to James in front of the fireplace in their secret hideout. The black-haired wizard had made some tea for them and Kelsey was talking about Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors.

"It must be terrible when you know that your son is not far away and you still can't see him, can't be close to him" the boy said.

James leaned backwards in his chair and looked at the young man in front of him. He looked so much like Nicole. The dark blond curly hair and the bright smile. He remembered his wife's cousin very well. She had always been very thoughtful and caring and it seemed her son had inherited the trait.

He was looking forward to meet the little girl. Kelsey was talking about her all the time and it seems to him that the twins were extremely close.

"Yes it is" James said. "Although I check on him every once in a while it's not the same then being together like a real family. But at least it gives me the chance to sit next to him and spend some time with him even when he doesn't know that I'm there"

"But how? What?... I don't understand". The look in the teenager's eyes was one of total confusion. James chuckled and his eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
"Have you ever thought there's something odd about Hermione's ginger cat?"

"Hmmm .... How do you know about Crookshanks?"

"Crookshanks is not an ordinary cat. He is extremely smart and he's part kneazle. Dumbledore and I found a spell 3 years ago which allows me to transfer a part of myself into every living creature. I can enter their minds and see and feel through them. In the beginning I transferred into rats and watched Harry from a dark corner, but the problem was that the little animals couldn't take the stress and died. So I stopped. Two years ago, Hermione got Crookshanks from the Magical Menagerie and I saw my chance. This cat was a lot smarter and understood pretty fast what I wanted and let me willingly enter his mind every once in a while for a short period of time. I can sit next to Harry and spend some time with him without any suspicions. I had recognized right away that Ron's rat was not an ordinary rat, but my old "friend" Peter ", James chuckled sadly.

"I tried to catch him and hand him over to Sirius, but it didn't work. I even told Dumbledore, but he didn't believe me until it was too late."

"That's unbelievable" Kelsey said in awe. "You just mentioned Hermione... I wanted to ask you if I can tell them about you here, when they promise that they won't tell anybody else. My sister has contacted our dad. Maybe he knows where to get the last ingredients."

"I don't want you to tell everybody about it, but when you can guarantee me that Harry's friends can be trusted, it should be ok. Even if somebody would overhear them, nobody would believe them anyway. I just don't want Harry to find out... under no circumstances until we are not sure that we can rescue his mother. She is getting very weak lately. I doubt she is going to live very much longer if we can't wake her up soon. And even then we won't know if she is still herself" James' voice trailed of and he covered his face with his hands sobbing quietly.

Kelsey felt a little awkward and he didn't know what to do, so he just put an arm around the wizards shoulder and hugged him tightly. "We are going to rescue her. I'm sure" he affirmed.

"Would you like to meet her?"

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**  
Kelsey got up and followed the black-haired wizard through a door on the left side of the room.

They entered a bedroom, furnitured with a big bed with silk sheets on it. Right next to the window he recognized a wooden dresser with a big mirror on top. A table had been placed on the opposite side of the room, covered with books and parchment. There were pictures of Harry and his parents all over the wall, as well as pictures of Harry playing quidditch.

About fifty Harries were waving at him from all over the room. On top of the bed he saw a woman with long beautiful red hair which was spread over the pillow; although her eyes were closed he could imagine how they looked like --- vivid green --- just like Harry's. She slept deeply.

He stepped closer towards the bed when he recognized that Harry's mother looked very pale. Her breathing was shallow and her body seemed tense. He sat down on a wooden chair next to her and put her hand in his. Her soft hand was warm and shaking slightly. At this very moment he knew that they must find a way to wake her up. She had survived Voldemort's attack and just couldn't ... no she musn't ... die just because they were not fast enough. There had to be a way and he was determined to find it.

---

Kayla was just on her way out of her dorm to go down for breakfast when she heard something knocking on the window. She crossed the room and recognized immediately the big black owl. The girl opened the window and the owl landed right on her bed. Kayla grabbed the letter that was attached and opened it quickly.  
  
**_Tell them everything, but make sure Harry is not around!  
He mustn't find out!  
_**  
She slid the piece of parchment into her pocket and hurried out of Gryffindor tower. The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was bright blue like the sky outside. Kayla sat down next to her friends on the Gryffindor table, her mind racing. How should she tell them without Harry noticing? She could tell Hermione, but what about Ron? And should she tell Zara at all? Kelsey had not said anything about her at all. So she decided she would tell Hermione first and then ask her what she thinks about it. She was smart and only had Harry's best interests at heart.

---

"Severus, are you sure?" Dumbledore asked deeply concerned.

"Yes headmaster. The Dark Lord has changed his plans. The whole time he made us believe, that he only wants to recruit followers right now. It made sense because nobody actually believed that he has returned. But some of the groups he addressed, like the vampires and a little group of wolfmen won't follow as long as they don't have proof that he has the powers he's pretending to have. The Dark Lord was furious when he received their response. He is planning a big attack to welcome the vampires and wolfmen amongst his followers." Snape explained.

"Where, Severus? Professor McGonagall whispered, her voice trembling.

"Hogwarts" Snape said firmly

"No he can't ... he just can't"

"Unfortunately he can and he will, Professor. If we can't stop him first." Snape answered.

"Severus I can assume, that you keep us updated." Dumbledore stated.

"Of course headmaster"

"You may return to your office Severus. Professor McGonagall and I will talk about the new situation and decide what improvements have to be made to insure the students' safety." The potion master nodded and left the office immediately.

---

"Hermione? Can I talk to you for a second?" Kayla whispered, motioning to the other girl to follow her further back into the library.

"What's wrong Kayla? Something happened to your brother?" Hermione asked slightly concerned.

"No Kelsey's feeling a lot better already and his vision is coming back too"

"So what is it then?"

"Sit down and listen please. And not a word until I'm finished. I don't want to draw unnecessary attention" Kayla whispered once more.

"But why?"

"Just listen please" Kayla scanned the area around them carefully, but there were no students sitting close to them. She leaned across the table and told Hermione in the same whispering voice everything Kelsey had told her  
  
Hermione's jaw hit the table when she listened to what her fellow Gryffindor had to tell her. "Are you sure Kelsey wasn't just pulling your leg?"

"I'm absolutely sure." Kayla said firmly "I know my brother very well, maybe better then he knows himself. He would never be joking about something as serious as that! Believe me. Do you have an idea how we can tell Ron about it without Harry finding out about it. The two of them are inseparable."

"Harry is tutoring one of the third-years in DADA this evening. This would be the best chance." Hermione suggested.

"Ok let's do it then. We need to go back to the others before they get suspicious" Hermione followed her friend back to the table where Harry and Ron were doing their potions essay. Right after dinner Kayla was sitting next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room again, buried in books about herbs, minerals and other potion ingredients and where to find them. She was determined to find out about these special ingredients even if it would be the last thing she would do in her life. She kept shooting glances at Hermione waiting for a good opportunity to inform Ron.

Then she sighed deeply and opened another book when Harry suddenly got up and grabbed his bag. "It's time for me to go. I have to help this little one with his boggart." Harry said looking around for his student. "I'll be back in an hour"

He spotted his student at a table right next to the portrait hole and waved at him, motioning to follow him. As soon as Harry had left Hermione jumped up and grabbed Ron by his wrist.

"What's going on?" Ron called, but Hermione didn't answer and pulled him up and towards the stairs to the boys' dorm.

"What are you doing? Ron yelled furiously trying to free his arm from Hermione's tight grip

"Just follow and be quiet" Hermione hissed when she dragged him up the stairs closely followed by Kayla.

"HERMIONE GET OFF ME NOW!" Ron yelled still struggling against Hermione. The girl let his wrist go and told him to sit down and listen. Ron kept yelling at Hermione; what was she thinking she was doing? Have the girls gone mad?

"What is it" Ron growled and dropped on his four-poster bed. Kayla started to explain and his reaction was similar as Hermione's a few hours earlier.

"WHAT" he screamed. "You've gone mad...definitely...mad ...mad" he spat and started walking towards the door.

"NO....YOU...STAY...RIGHT...HERE" Kayla panted. Both girls had jumped forward, seized the tall red-haired boy on his arms and pulled him back towards the beds while he was struggling to move forward.

"I know this sounds weird and it's extremely hard to believe, but you have to remain quiet about what we have told you. Harry mustn't find out about it or nobody will be safe anymore." Kayla glared at Ron her eyes glittering furiously. Ron decided that it would be the best just to leave it like this. The girls obviously had a serious problem. Maybe he should send them to Madam Pomfrey? He wouldn't tell Harry anyway because it was just cruel to raise hopes and if Harry wouldn't believe it anyway. At least one of his friends was still right in his mind.

"Ok I won't tell Harry anything, because I don't want to hurt him. His parents died 14 years ago and everybody knows this. You-know-who killed them and this is a fact" Ron said simply and walked back down to the common room leaving the two girls behind.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
**  
Something was wrong this morning, Harry could tell by the way his friends were reacting. Ron has not sad a single word during breakfast and was eating his porridge silently not looking up from his plate. Kayla and Hermione looked nervous and glanced at Ron every once in a while, just like they were waiting for something to happen. Something must have happened yesterday when he wasn't with them in the common room. Ron would tell him if there is something, Harry shrugged and finished his toast before it was time to go to class.

At this time Dumbledore got up from his chair and cleared his throat. "Quiet please" The talking and laughing died and everybody turned his face to Dumbledore. "I have some announcements to make. Although the MOM is refusing to acknowledge that You-know-who is back, the teachers and I have made the decision that additional security measures are in order. Until further notice quidditch will be cancelled"

The whole student body groaned in unison. "We also decided that we will keep the coming Hogsmead weekend up" Everybody sighed with relief

"However the time will be limited to 3 hours and I don't want anybody wandering off alone. Stay in groups and stick to the main streets please. We don't know what You-know-who is planning therefore we need to be extra careful. I guess that's it for now. Please finish your breakfast and have a pleasant day" Dumbledore left the table closely followed by Professor McGonagall and Snape.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! THEY CANCELLED QUIDDITCH!!" Ron shouted.

Harry just sat there, his face buried in his head. Quidditch was the only thing he really enjoyed. When he was flying he could leave the mess that his life was behind and just be free. A few days before the game against Slytherin Dumbledore just came along and cancelled it. He wasn't even looking forward to the Hogsmead weekend anymore.

So Harry got up, walked past his friends and right out of the Great Hall. He had no idea how to survive this day. No quidditch to look forward to and double potions. Snape would skin him alive and all that with that evil smirk on his face. Harry was fully aware of the fact that he could call himself lucky when Snape'd give him a "D" for his essay. He had spend endless hours in the library but for some reason he couldn't concentrate. He had the feeling that his friends have something to hide and he shouldn't find out about it. Kayla and Hermione acted strangely in the library and even Ron had started being all weird after he had returned from the DADA-tutoring.

Harry reached the dungeons as one of the firsts. A few Slytherins were already waiting for Snape to open the door. Harry leaned back against the cold stone wall getting as far away from the Slytherins as possible. Their nasty comments would be just what he needed to drive him over the edge.

Just when Snape opened the door Ron, Hermione and Kayla joined Harry in front of the dungeons, Ron looking just as mad as Harry. They all sat down in the very back of the class room. Snape gave them their assignment for this lesson and started grading their homework. They all worked silently, obviously all brooding over Dumbledore's new announcements.

All of a sudden Harry heard Hermione whispering "Do you think You-know-who is planning something? We know he's after you Harry but would he risk to attack the school while Dumbledore is here"

"20 points from Gryffindor for talking during class, Miss Granger" Snape hissed. Hermione blushed slightly and continued with her potion. The rest of class was just as usual. Snape took some more points for Neville's stupidity and Harry got a "D" for his essay just as expected.

The strangest thing ever happened after Snape had dismissed the class.... "Miss Warren may I have a word with you for a moment?" Snape ask glaring at the Ron and the rest. "Miss Warren will be with you shortly. You better leave or you'll be late for class and I don't think Gryffindor can afford losing anymore points." Harry and Ron stared at each other, and then looked at Hermione while Snape slammed the door shut.  
  
"Well Miss Warren" Snape said "I have noticed that you are very gifted when it comes to potions. Have you ever considered a career in this field? Maybe as a teacher or as a researcher like you father?" Kayla felt extremely uncomfortable.

She loved potions and has always been interested in her fathers' researches, but she also knew that Snape wouldn't do anything to assist a Gryffindor.

"Yes Professor" Kayla answered slowly. "I thought about taking your N.E.W.T.s classes"

"This is what I wanted to suggest. You are highly talented and by far the best student I have. You should talk to your Head of House. She will be more than willing to give you advice about any career you have in mind. But feel free to contact me if you need further informations about a career in potions."

Kayla was totally baffled. She was lucky that Snape didn't treat her as bad as others' because she was really god in potions, but she was still a Gryffindor. She didn't know what to say. The only thing she could do was staring at the strict potion master in disbelief.

"You may go now". Then Kayla watched her professor leaving the classroom through a side entrance his cloak billowing behind him. She walked out of the classroom door like in trance. She still couldn't believe what had happened. Her friends had been waiting for her and looked at her in shock now.

"Kayla dear...what did he do to you? Say something" Hermione asked brushing some hair out of Kayla's face.

"Kayla, What is it?" Harry said with a very concerned voice.

"KAYLA!" Ron finally yelled and started padding the girls' face, but Kayla kept staring into space.

"Kayla, snap out of it!" Hermione shouted shaking her friend forcefully. "What happened in there? How many points did he take from you? Did he give you detention?"

"No" Kayla whispered. "He...he...he"

"HE WHAT? Girl you start getting on my nerves now" Ron growled.

"He was ...NICE. He offered me to attend his N.E.W.T.s class and advice when I'm going to choose a future career"

"WHAT? hold on...hold on. This can't be true. You are a Gryffindor after all" Harry stated.

"I know... this is what makes it so scary" Kayla replied.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**  
  
Kayla had recovered from the previous day pretty quickly. They all had spent the evening in the common room doing their homework and playing exploding snap. She had slept deeply and was well rested for the new day. The pretty Gryffindor was enjoying her breakfast when the owls arrived. Thor landed in front of her knocking over a glass of pumpkin juice. Kayla took the letter from his leg and started reading her fathers' reply.  
  
**_Dearest Kayla  
  
I hope you're fine and you're enjoying your stay at Hogwarts. Your Headmaster informed us that the two of you fit in well and there are no complains so far. Let me tell you that your mom and I are very proud of both of you and hopefully everything will be sorted out soon so we can see you during Christmas break. _**

**_Your letter contained some interesting question. I know you're extremely talented in potions and it makes me very happy that you're following in my footsteps. The ingredients you mentioned are extremely powerful. Dried vampire blood is used for potions, which are supposed to bring back from an "undead" state, caused either by potions or curses. These potions are not very reliable and extremely complex. I haven't come across dried vampire blood since my time as assistant teacher in Rumania, but I have heard, that some of the followers of Voldemort have it in their possession. I sincerely hope that this is just a rumor. In the old days, bark of holy oak was commonly used to recover somebody, who was cursed. Since all the holy oaks are felled, it's really hard to get. I managed to buy some a few years ago, while I was in Scotland. It's one of my greatest treasures. Sorry I can't help you about moonbell roots. I've heard about it, but I don't have more informations. Scales of Aquarius are almost impossible to get. The Aquarius broke up every contact to the wizarding world ages ago. I haven't seen one Aquarius scale before. Sorry girl that I can't help you anymore. _**

**_The potion you read about in the library must be very old and I'm wondering that a book with such a powerful potion is not in the restricted section. Fortunately your brother is recovering fast. As far as he told me, he should be back at school next week. I've received a letter from his healer and she told me, that this accident will have no lasting effect on his eyesight. But I'm insisting that the two of you stay away from Draco Malfoy. He's very dangerous and I don't want you two to give him a reason to hurt one of you again. Hugs and kisses from your mom and me.  
  
Love Dad  
_**  
Kayla slipped her father's note in her bag and continued her breakfast. She had no idea how to avoid Malfoy. They had Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins and now she would even see him during Advanced Potions, an extra class Snape was giving to prepare students who wanted to take their N.E.W.T.S in potions.

The brown-haired Gryffindor knew her brother too well. She knew he would want to take revenge. His sister couldn't really blame him. The blond Slytherin deserved it after all. It was well known that Snape, the Head of Slytherin House, always favoured his own house above all, but it was just unfair that he didn't take any points this time. Kayla knew and, somehow approved, that if Snape wouldn't punish Malfoy for this Kelsey would. However, this time it wouldn't be done with a bunny tail.  
  
Herbology with the Hufflepuff's was uneventful. After class Kayla asked Professor Sprout if she had ever heard about moonbell's. Unfortunately the teacher couldn't give her more information than her father had already. Kayla felt uncomfortable when she left the greenhouse and walked back to the castle together with her friends. Divination was next. _Let's hope I make it through class this time,_ she thought.

Thinking about the perfumed smoke in Trelawney's class room made her sick already. When they reached the castle, Kayla took a deep breath and then followed Ron and Harry to the North Tower while Hermione went to Arithmancy.  
  
The smoke was breathtaking. Kayla felt already dizzy when she sat down at a table right next to Harry and Ron. They started with Tarot cards again. Ron looked at Harry's cards and frowned.

"You have The Tower, The Sun and The Death"

"Let me guess" Harry grinned

"According to the book...err...you will have a big change, be happy and somebody will die" Ron said.

"Hush, before the old dragonfly comes around and tells me I'm going to die again" Harry whispered and pushed the cards over to Ron.

Kayla couldn't concentrate on her cards. Neville was muttering something about a sacrifice and willpower but she barely heard him. The heavy perfumed smoke gave her a headache and she was just glad that she only had 15 more minutes to endure. Professor Trelawney was gliding past her table; fortunately she didn't take a look at her cards.

Her first Advanced Potion lesson would be this afternoon and she hoped Snape could give her any information about moonbell root or Aquarius scales. The pretty Gryffindor had just no idea how to ask him.... it was still Snape, no matter how nice he had been during their last encounter. Somebody pushed her slightly.

"Do you like it here so much that you want to stay longer?" Harry smirked. Kayla looked around and recognized that the lesson must be over and everybody was packing their bags and leaving the class room through the trapdoor.

"No, of course not" Kayla sighed. "Let's get out of here quickly"

* * *


	18. Chapter18

**Chapter 18  
**  
They left and strolled towards the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione was already sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for them.

"Did the old fraud predict your death again?" Hermione smirked at Harry while they all sat down next to her.

"No not this time... I shoved the bloody cards over to Ron before she could catch a glimpse of them. Otherwise...you know..."

Everybody knew how much the divination teacher loved to predict Harry's early and horrible death.

"Kayla you should take Arithmancy with me next term. The way you look like every time you come out of the North tower, so pale and dizzy... That can't be good for you" Hermione said to her fellow Gryffindor.

"If she would just open a window I'd be fine." the pretty brown-haired girl sighed deeply. They all finished their lunch, looking forward to the free period they had before DADA. Hermione suggested they could make a nice _**Welcome home**_ banner for Kelsey. Thrilled by the idea and very touched Kayla led them all up the marble staircase and to the portrait of the fat lady.

After telling her the password the portrait swung aside and they climbed through the portrait hole. Everybody had interesting ideas for the banner and after an hour the banner was ready. Kayla took it upstairs to her room and put it inside her trunk until Kelsey would come back.  
  
In time they left the common room for DADA. Professor Stone started with patronuses today and was very impressed that Kayla could already produce one... a silver lioness. The whole class watched Harry's and Kayla's patronus gliding through the class room and disappearing in silver mist.

Everybody started practicing, while Professor Stone asked Kayla about her brother's well-being.

"He should be back next week" Kayla told the young professor. "Luckily Professor Dumbledore forwarded all the homework to Kelsey so it won't be too hard for him to catch up" The young girl watched the attempts of her fellow Gryffindors to produce a real patronus. Hermione's, a silver otter, floated around her.

Neville was holding onto his wand so tightly he started sweating and the veins on his hands were showing. He shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM" but only little steams of silver mist came out of his wand. Kayla smiled and went over to help the struggling boy.

"You need to think of the happiest memory you have. Think really hard and make it appear in front of your inner eye." Kayla explained. Neville felt a little uneasy with the pretty brown-haired girl in front of him, but also relieved. The Warren twins were the best at DADA along with Harry of course. Neville searched his mind for his happiest memory.... then his face lit up.

"So you are thinking about your happiest memory?" Kayla asked expectantly.

"Yep" Neville said firmly. The young Gryffindor placed her hand on Neville's arm and gave him an assuring smile. The boy blushed deeply but he really appreciated her help. He set his jaw and shouted again "EXPECTO PATRONUM".

This time an almost transparent sort of bird appeared and floated in front of Neville. The shy Gryffindor boy gasped "Can you see that? Did I...Did I...do that?"

"Yeah Neville this is great" Kayla smiled. "That's so much better than your last one. Let's see if you can produce a real patronus now. Remember how happy you were.... relive that very moment and then...." Neville concentrated hard, closed his eyes and tried again. A big stream of silver mist came out of his wand, formed and built a beautiful....  
  
....phoenix!  
  
The whole class was looking eagerly at Neville and his patronus. The boy was totally amazed by the wonderful creature that had come out of his wand. He stretched out his hand and tried to touch it, then the bird spread his wings and dissolved.  
  
Kayla was totally thrilled. She grabbed Neville and hugged him tightly screaming "YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!"

The girl jumped up and down still holding on to Neville's neck, who had no other way then to bounce with her. Then they suddenly realized that everybody around them was laughing. Kayla joined in right away but Neville was blushing furiously because of all the unwanted attention they had drawn.

"Excellent Mr Longbottom." Professor Stone clapped Neville on the back "I've never expected you would figure it out so fast. Has everybody seen Mr Longbottom's fabulous patronus?"

Neville grinned from ear to ear. He had never had such a success in another class than Herbology.

"Can I ask you something Neville? You don't need to answer when it's too personally. What is your happiest memory?" Kayla whispered.

Neville grinned even wider. And then he told her when he fought his first boggart. How he took the form of Professor Snape and he put him in his grandmother's clothes including the hat with the stuffed vulture on top. Kayla started laughing so hard that she had to sit down. It was really hard to imagine the strict potion master in this outfit, but it was still funny as hell.

_There's more in Neville than everybody thinks,_ Harry thought while he watched all his fellow Gryffindor praising Neville for the excellent job. _All the boy needed was more self confidence; then he'd be a great wizard.  
_  
After the class was finished, they went out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut. Kayla was always looking forward to this lesson. The fresh air made her feel alive and healthy. She really enjoyed the time while the 4 of them sat around a griffin, drawing a picture of it. She just labelled the last body part when it was time to go back to the castle again.

There she said good bye to her friends, who walked up the marble staircase to Gryffindor tower while she went down to the dungeons for Advanced Potions. She was thinking about how she could get some information out of Snape without getting him suspicious. She entered the door of Snape's classroom and sat down in the back.

Kayla looked around and recognized only 12 students and she was the only Gryffindor. 7 Slytherins including Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, were sitting in the front of the room, 2 Hufflepuff's were sitting on the very left of the 3rd row and right in front of her was her friend Zara together with another girl from Ravenclaw with long, blond hair and protuberant eyes, who was obviously daydreaming.

"This is Luna" Zara pointed at the girl next to her, smiling at her friend and whispered "How's Kelsey doing? Will he be back soon?"

Kayla grinned when she saw the shy Ravenclaw blush slightly. "When I know my brother well enough he wants to get out before the weekend"

"Hopefully he's well enough by then. It looked so horrible" Zara said glancing daggers at Malfoy.

"He's a lot better already" Then Kayla thought about something and continued "Can I talk to you in private after class"

"Sure" Zara replied, looking slightly confused.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
**  
"SILENCE" Snape bellowed and all the whispering stopped instantly. "You are here because you have proved that you're not as useless as your classmates when it comes to potions. But that does not mean I will take you all in my N.E.W.T s class. You are here to prove your worthiness. I won't tell you what the potion you'll be doing to day is used for. I expect that you at least should be able to make a guess in the right direction when you're done with it. The directions are on the blackboard" He flicked his wand at the blackboard "Start now"

Kayla looked at the directions and recognized that she knew what potion it was. So in the end all the hours in her father's study finally paid off. She started cutting her mandragora root very carefully in little pieces before she started with her toad eyes. The pretty Gryffindor glanced at Malfoy every now and then to make sure he wasn't trying anything stupid again, but the Slytherin was busy chatting with Pansy.

All of a sudden she watched Snape glaring at his favourite student. Malfoy didn't even recognize that the potion master was standing right behind him. Everybody was totally quiet and so they all heard the Slytherin whisper to his classmate.

"I know already that the oversized bat will take me in his N.E.W.T s class. He owes it to my father. I can treat him as my servant any time."

"20 points from Slytherin for that Mr Malfoy and one more word from you today and it will be a week detention. Did I make myself plain?" Snape growled.

Malfoy's head spun around and he glared at his Head of House in disbelieve; he opened his mouth ready to talk back..

"Not one single word Malfoy I warn you" Snape's voice was low, barely a whisper but the threat in it was obvious. The Slytherin perfect slowly closed his mouth again and continued with his potion.

Kayla was baffled. At first Snape **wanted** a Gryffindor in his class and then he docked points from his own house. She would have assumed that he was an impostor, if he wouldn't treat Harry just as terrible as ever during their regular potion lessons. She finished her potion quickly and waited for the end of the lesson.

Snape stopped next to her table and sneered. "So our Miss Gryffindor is already finished. Let's see what we have here. Can you tell me what you have produced Miss Warren?"

"Yes I can" said Kayla sitting up straight and looking directly in the potion masters face. "This potion is a very strong aging potion, called the Allage Potion. It is very difficult to measure out and there are 2 different ways to produce it. This is depending on whether you want to make you younger or older. When you take too much you could either die of old age or make yourself so young that you drop on the floor as an embryo and die. So you should be careful with it because it can be dangerous" she said coolly and according at the look on her teacher's face he was impressed.

"This is right Miss Warren. Are you confident enough in your abilities that we can dare to test your potion on one of your fellow students?"

"I'm positive that it is working ", Kayla exclaimed. "According to your instructions this potions will make the person younger."

"Well, I assume we could make Malfoy a little younger, couldn't we?" Snape glanced at Malfoy. The pale Slytherin went even paler and swallowed noticeably. Snape ladled up some of Kayla's potion, filled a small amount into a glass and handed it to Malfoy.

"Drink it now. I assure you noting will happen to you and I will give you the antidote instantly". Malfoy took a deep breath and swallowed the potion. Everybody was staring curiously at the Slytherin and Kayla was hoping that she really had made no mistake. But she doubted Snape would have tested it on a student if he wasn't sure it would be ok. Then there was a loud PLOP and Malfoy was gone.

Kayla shuddered. _What did I do wrong? How could he just disappear? _

All of a sudden everybody was laughing. Kayla stepped a little forward and what she saw made her giggle. A little, maybe 1 year old boy with blond hair was crawling out of Malfoy's robes.

He was giggling and cooing trying to snatch Snape's shoestrings. _It's hard to believe that this git really was a cute baby once, _Kayla thought.

Snape went to his desk and grabbed a small glass bottle. He poured an acid green liquid on a silver spoon and kneeled down next to Baby-Malfoy. But it seemed that Baby-Malfoy didn't want to cooperate. He started crying loudly as Snape held his head up to give him the potion.

The tiny boy was struggling to get out of Snape's grip and then ... The whole class was howling. Even Snape had slight problems to keep the emotionless mask up. Little Baby-Malfoy was sitting in a puddle.

"Man I wish I had a camera. Malfoy just peed on himself. ", the Ravenclaw in front of her was yelling. Zara and Kayla were holding on to each other laughing so hard that it hurt.

Then reality hit her. With Snape's help she just had given Malfoy a perfect reason for another revenge. She had to be even more careful from now on. Snape had finally managed to give Malfoy the antidote and covered the baby with the robes.

After another PLOP the old Malfoy was back and extremely furious. His eyes were glittering viciously and his hands were shaking. Everybody became silent and glared at Malfoy. The Slytherin perfect didn't say a word. He grabbed his bag and left the class room.

"Miss Parkinson, would you clean this up please?" Snape pointed at Malfoy's cauldron. "Class dismissed" The potion master left the class room through a side entrance and closed the door.

"Do you think this was a smart move?" Zara asked, thinking about what consequences the potion master might have to face for this.  
  
All Kayla could think about right now that she had missed the chance to talk to the potion master. He had already left the class room through a side entrance, so she would have to wait for the next regular potions class.

"Kayla, you said you wanted to talk to me in private?" Zara asked her friend.

"Yes, let's have a walk at the lake so that we can't get overheard." The girls left the castle and strolled over the grounds to the lake. Although the sun was shining it was quite cold, so Kayla wrapped her cloak around her tightly. After they sat down next to an old oak, Kayla took her friends' hand and squeezed them.

"What I'm going to tell you know is true. It will sound unbelievable to you but it still is TRUE. Before I continue, you have to swear, that you will not tell anybody about this. Right now only Ron, Hermione, Kelsey and I know about it and Ron doesn't even believe it."

"I swear" Zara said firmly. By the stern look in the Gryffindors' face Zara could tell her friend was very serious.

"Harry mustn't find out about this under any circumstances. Am I understood?"

"But what is it then? Is Harry in danger?" Zara asked, getting more and more nervous.

"No he's not in danger. His parents are alive" Kayla said calmly.

"NO" the pretty Ravenclaw gasped. "But how? WHAT? NO"

"Just listen" Kayla told her. During Kayla's explanation Zara's eyes became bigger and bigger and the expression of her face changed from shock over disbelieve to pity.

"Oh my god. What can I do to help you? Please I want to help."

"Dumbledore and Harry's father found a potion, a very complicated and dangerous potion. The only problem is that they couldn't get all the ingredients together. I already asked my father, but he could only provide one ingredient. We still need dried vampire blood, a moonbell root and a scale of an Aquarius."

"Oh but the Aquarius scale is no problem at all" Zara shouted excitedly. Kayla frowned at her friend and said "So you know how to get that?"

"Of course. I told you my father knows almost everything about anything that lives in the sea. As far as I know he's the only wizard who is still in contact with Aquarius' and I'm positive he could send me a scale if I ask him"

Kayla's face lit up. She squeezed the hands of her friend once more and said "Zara that would be so wonderful. I thought about asking Snape about the moonbell root today but after the incident with Malfoy" Zara started giggling again "I didn't dare to"

"Let me do that. It won't be so obvious if I ask him. Snape knows that I have come across a lot of potions that are not taught here, not even to the 7th years." Zara replied sheepishly.

"But let's get back inside now... It's getting cold" Kayla nodded and the two girls walked back to the castle. All of a sudden they heard a roar over the Forbidden Forest. They turned around trying to see what had made this strange noise, but there was nothing to see. Slightly irritated they went on.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**  
They parted in front of the marble staircase and each of them went to their common rooms. When Kayla climbed through the portrait hall, her friends were already waiting for her.

"You would never believe what just happened" Kayla exclaimed, sitting down next to Hermione. Her cat Odin jumped on her lap rubbing his face against her cold hands. Hermione looked up from her books with a curious look.

Harry was looking at her expectantly and Ron said "What? Did Snape give you points?"

"No much better... much, much better" Kayla grinned widely and told her friends everything that had happened in class. After she finished at first nobody said a word. Everybody stored at her in awe.

"What? He docked points from his own house? He turned Malfoy into a toddler with **YOUR** potion and then the slimy git finally peed on himself?" Hermione said disbelievingly

"This finally has to be it! Snape snapped! He lost his marbles! He went over the edge!" Ron screamed.

"That's what I thought first" Kayla answered, trying hard to suppress a fit of giggles. "But do you know what? I think he enjoyed it as much as the rest of us. I swear is saw a twinkle in his eye" This was just too much for all of them. They started howling and screaming; laughing so hard that Ron and Harry couldn't even sit straight anymore. The two of them were rolling on the floor of the common room holding their sides and gasping for air.  
  
The next day Malfoy's little mishap was the only topic the students were talking about. Some of them had drawn pictures and enchanted them, letting Malfoy wet himself over and over again. The Slytherin prefect looked even more sinister and his cronies cracked their knuckles at everyone with as much as a tiny smile on their face.

Kayla had received another letter from Kelsey telling her that they were running out of time and that Harry's mother would be going to die if they couldn't wake her up fast enough. Kayla had replied right before she went to lunch and informed him, that she already knew how to get 2 of the 4 missing ingredients.

Harry had volunteered to practice patronuses with some of his classmates, including Ron. So after class they strolled off to Professor Stone's empty class room, while Kayla filled Hermione in about the last events. Hermione felt a little uneasy about the fact that Kayla had Zara involved in the whole situation, but when the Ravenclaw was willing and able to help she would be the last to say no.

"Listen Kayla I have an idea" Hermione said to her fellow Gryffindor. "We need to tell Harry about the potion."

"This is absolutely impossible Hermione. He's not supposed to know about his parents' survival"

"I didn't plan to tell him anything about them. We could tell him that the potion is a revenge for Malfoy." Hermione continued "You have to admit that it's already hard enough to keep it from Harry. He's a very clever boy and he knows that we're up to something. I know him very well and he will figure it out somehow. So we have to tell him something to make him stop looking for details."

Kayla shrugged "I guess you're right. So what do you have in mind?"

"We are going to tell him, that we have spent the afternoon in the library and that we found out about the Mutogenero Potion."

"Yes but this is NOT the Mutogenero Potion?" Kayla replied looking very confused.

"You know that and I know that...but Harry doesn't" Hermione continued. "When we tell him that it is to get even with Malfoy he will do everything to help us!"

Kayla's face lit up. "Yes I see ...that's brilliant" She gave her friend a quick hug. "It's almost time for dinner. Let's see if the boys are done already."  
  
While everybody was sitting in the common room doing their homework, Kayla and Hermione were sitting together with Ron and Harry in the boys' dorm.

"So what you're telling us is that if Malfoy is drinking this potion it will turn him into a girl for **A MONTH** and there is nothing anybody can do about it?" Harry called.

At this point Kayla was more than happy about the silencing charm Hermione had put on the room.

"Yes this is exactly my point." Hermione said firmly. "Zara is going to help us as well. As far as we know she has already contacted her father about the Aquarius scale."

"Dried vampire blood sound very much like dark magic" Harry stated.

"It is used mostly in potions for ...let's say... dark purposes, that's true" Kayla agreed.

"So we should check out Knockturn Alley then?" Ron suggested.

_It looks like that Ron has forgotten anything Hermione and I have told him about the real potion last weekend. He didn't even remember the ingredients,_ the pretty brown-haired girl wondered.

"I want to see how you just walk into Knockturn Alley! Your mom would skin you alive if she'd ever find out" Harry smirked at his red-haired friend. "I'll owl Sirius and ask him? He was furious when I told him about Kelsey's "accident" and it was very hard to convince him that Malfoy wasn't aiming at me this time"

"Are you sure about this mate?" Ron raised his eyebrow. "I dunno... never actually considered it"

"Ok ... I assume we have everything worked out so far. Let's go back downstairs before anyone comes looking for us" Hermione got up from Ron's four-poster bed and walked towards the door. She flicked her wand, taking off the silencing charm and walked down to the common room, the others close behind her.  
  
The next morning Kayla received another owl from Kelsey, telling her that he'd be back at school tomorrow, one week earlier than expected. He would have to stay one night at the hospital wing to make sure everything was ok but then he would be free to return to the dorm in Gryffindor tower.

Kayla was so happy and excited that she put her elbow in the butter and made the attempt to put salt in her tea instead of sugar. Fortunately Harry could stop her before.

She told her friends about the good news and they made plans for a little Welcome-party tomorrow before class. They Weasley twins promised to talk to the houseelves to bring up some snacks and pumpkin juice and Zara agreed to take care of the decoration.

In the afternoon, Kayla got the banner out of her trunk and walked to the hospital wing. She told Madam Pomfrey about their plan and, to the girl's surprise, the nurse had no objections if they wouldn't stay too long. So Kayla hung up the banner over the bed her brother was supposed to spend the, hopefully last, night tomorrow.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
**  
Kelsey was happy. This day was the last in this wretched hospital. He had never been so bored in his whole life. The only thing that had saved him from going mad was his chats with James. Kelsey had really enjoyed the conversations with the wizard, who must have been just as lonely as he was.

The boy could barely imagine how hard it must be to be cut off from everybody and to live with the fact that his wife could die any day... and this for over 14 years. The mere thought made him shiver. A knock on the door startled him.

"Come in" he called. Kelsey smiled widely when he watched his father entering the room.

"Hey son, ready to leave tomorrow?" his father hugged him tightly and sat down next to the bed.

"Can you explain why Kayla asked me about dried vampire blood and moonbell root?"

"And I assume she also asked you about Aquarius scales and bark of holy oak" "How do you know Kelsey? What is going on here? What are you two up to?" Floyd asked sternly. Kelsey grabbed his wand from the nightstand and flicked it. "What is the silencing charm for?"

"I don't want anyone to eavesdrop on us"

-----

Zara was up before the sun rose. Sitting on her four-poster bed in the Ravenclaw girls' dorm with her journal in front of her she called "Gabriella.... Gabriella come on girl, don't let me hanging"

The little mermaids head appeared, her blond her drifting on the waves. "Do you know how early it is" Gabriella pouted sleepily.

"Yes I know and I'm awfully sorry, but it's very important. You need to go and get dad for me. Now!" Zara insisted.

The mermaid yawned loudly and disappeared between 2 waves. The pretty Ravenclaw opened her journal and waited. All of a sudden the empty page was glowing and golden letters appeared, then the letters formed words.... her father was there.

The conversation was quite brief because Zara knew perfectly well that her father had to go to work. She had informed him that she needed an Aquarius scale for a school project and if he could send her one. At fist her father was a little suspicious, but in the end he gave in. He just couldn't resist his only daughter. Zara closed her journal.

It had been a present from her father when she started at Hogwarts. Whenever she needed to talk to her father she only had to call Gabriella. The mermaid could travel freely between all the books through the enchanted covers. Her father had the same book in his study where she spent almost all day so she could contact him anytime.

The mermaid Gabrielle had become her best friend after a very short time and they had spent a lot of great times together. She got up and dressed; before she left the dorm she had a last look in the mirror. Tomorrow Kelsey would be back.... she could barely wait. The shy Ravenclaw really liked him and she slept with his letter under her pillow. There was nothing she wanted more than to get to know him better and see him more often... but she had no idea how.  
  
Everybody went down for dinner. The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was dark grey covered with black storm clouds.

_Please no thunderstorm tonight_ Kayla thought and the mere thought made her shiver slightly _I HATE thunderstorms_.

While her friends sat down at the Gryffindor table, she walked up to the Ravenclaw table. Zara was chatting animatedly with a red-haired girl when Kayla tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kelsey is coming back tomorrow and we're having a little welcome-party. I thought you might want to join us" she whispered.

"I'd love to" Zara replied turning the same shade of red as her neighbour's hair.

"Ok then; we meet tomorrow morning before breakfast in front of the hospital wing" After dinner they went up to the common room to do some more homework. Kayla had almost finished her essay on dementor's for Professor Stone when suddenly Fred and George burst in.  
  
"DRAGONS....DRAGONS..... this is so cool they got DRAGONS" the twins yelled. Everybody was on their feet instantly, gathering around the Weasley twins.

"What are you talking about? Dragons? That's nonsense.... where should they come from", Angelina shouted.

"We're serious" George panted "We were down at the quidditch pitch to have a quick ride on our brooms, when we watched Charlie walking to Hagrid's hut."

"Charlie? What's Charlie doing here?" Ron asked, obviously confused.

"Who's Charlie?" Kayla wondered.

"Charlie is another Weasley brother. He works with dragons "Hermione explained "You know you shouldn't have been out on the grounds after dark" she continued firmly. Her mouth was so thin she could have competed with McGonagall and the look in her eyes was pure disapproval. Nobody was paying attention to Hermione's comment.

Everybody wanted to hear more about the dragons, which apparently were now on the school grounds next to the Forbidden Forest.

"We tried to sneak up to Charlie and Hagrid to see what was going on, but Charlie caught us when we tried to hide behind the cabin. Just when Hagrid wanted to take us back to school we saw them.... they are huge ... huge I'm telling you" the twins explained to their fellow Gryffindor's who were looking at them in awe.

"So do you want to tell us that Dumbledore engaged Charlie and his dragons to protect the school?" Hermione asked, still not believing what she just heard. "This is exactly what happened" Fred confirmed.

-----

Kayla was up early; she woke up Hermione in the bed next to her and the girls got dressed quickly. They met Harry, Ron and the twins in the common room. Kayla recognized the brown box Fred was carrying but she decided not to say anything.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for the transport from St. Mungo's. The house-elves had prepared a nice breakfast table with pumpkin juice and tea, rolls, bacon and eggs, porridge and a lot of other delectability's, while balloons were floating around the bed, indubitably Zara's work.

Then the doors opened and 2 ambulance wizards came in with Kelsey on a stretcher. Paracelsa Dante, the healer, went to greet Madam Pomfrey while Kayla ran to her brother.

Kelsey, who was sitting on the stretcher already, was thrown backward by the force of Kayla's wild welcome-hug. Kelsey was stunned when he saw the wonderful banner over his bed.

It was huge, the bright and colorful letters switched position spelling not only "Welcome home Kelsey" but all kind of nonsense that made him laugh. Everyone got settled, Zara found a place right next to Kelsey, and they started eating the delicious food the house-elves had provided.  
  
Kelsey enjoyed being back among his friends he felt secure and salvaged. He glanced shortly at each of his friends while Zara and Kayla filled him in on what had happened during their advanced potion lesson and his deafening laughter got them a disapproving frown from Madam Pomfrey.

They were all chatting animatedly when George nudged Fred and mumbled something, then they both got very busy over the box they had with them. After a minute George and Fred grinned widely and called "ATTENTION!"

The little box started shaking and rattling and then with a loud BANG a miniature firework started.

At first everybody was diving under the table, kneeled next to their chair or just dropped flat on the floor their arms over their heads. Then Kayla and the others slowly raised their heads and admire the spectacle in awe.

Tiny, sparkling dragons were whizzing over their heads, roaring and spiting ruby flames and big silver stars, which exploded into tiny golden ones, before they spelled out "MALFOY SUCKS".

The Weasley twins stood there looking very pleased with themselves when Madam Pomfrey hurried over grabbed them on their necks and chucked them out of the hospital wing.

When the firework started Zara had jumped and grabbed Kelsey's hand for support without even being aware of it. Now that the dragons had roared one last time and everybody watched Madam Pomfrey "dismiss" Fred and George, she suddenly recognized what she was doing.

Zara pulled her hand away so fast as if she got burned. Kelsey gazed at Zara, astonished about the sudden reaction and his eyes became very dreamy when they looked once again in her bright blue ones.

_Man I wish she was in Gryffindor_ he thought _she is such a pretty girl and I really like her. _

Kayla smiled when she saw the look on her brother's face that exactly matched the one on the face of the shy Ravenclaw.

Hermione checked her watch and said "It's time to go to class or we'll be late for History of Magic". Everybody let out a great sigh of disappointment but Hermione was right. So they all said good bye to Kelsey and left the hospital wing but not without promising that they would come back after classes.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**   
  
**  
Professor Binns was as boring as ever and everybody, except of Hermione of course, was dozing or exchanging little notes with their neighbors.

Transfiguration was a lot more interesting. Today they changed snakes into skipping ropes. Everybody held his breath when Neville almost got bitten by his skipping rope, which still had the snake's head.

Harry's skipping rope wouldn't stop moving and rattling and Ron's snake was moving so much that he couldn't aim and his spell kept missing.

Kayla managed, with Hermione's help, to transfigure her snake on the third attempt. After assigning the homework McGonagall dismissed the class and everybody went for lunch.

Kayla was done after 10 minutes and went to the hospital wing to have a short private conversation with her twin. She told him, that they informed Harry about the potion, but that he believed they were planning a revenge for Malfoy using the Mutogenero potion.

Kelsey was amazed about the perfect disguise and told her that he informed their father about the whole truth.

"So you are sure, that Zara will be able to get the Aquarius scale? Dad told me that he would apparate home and owl us the bark of holy oak as soon as possible"

"Zara has contacted her father already and let him know she needs it for a school project. Her father is very absentminded, so she doesn't think he is suspicious." Kayla recounted.

"Harry has already owled Sirius to find out if he knows anything about the vampire blood and Zara agreed to ask Snape about the moonbell root."

"James told me it takes a month for the potion to be ready and it has to be administered during full moon." Kelsey explained.

"Full moon in December is right before Christmas so we need to start with the potion not later than November 23rd or the potion won't be ready in time. So we have 4 more weeks to get all the ingredients together"

"Yes I know. The Ravenclaws' have potions today with the Hufflepuffs' and Zara promised to ask Snape after class. I will meet her at the library later on today to see what she found out."

Then the twins heard a whisper out of Kelsey's nightstand. The handsome Gryffindor frowned and opened the drawer. They recognized that the strange whisper came from the notebook Zara had given him.

Kelsey grabbed the notebook and said "Nike is that you?"

The little mermaid answered with her melodious voice "Yes Kelsey. Zara asked me to inform you that you received a message."

"A message? I haven't seen an owl in here." Kelsey wondered.

"No dummy!" Nike sighed. "In the notebook. The mermaids can open connections between the books, and on this way, 2 people, who own one of those books can communicate. So if I were you I would open the book and see what she has to tell you" the mermaid laughed and disappeared in the depths of the enchanted ocean. Kelsey opened the notebook and read.  
  
**_Hello Kelsey  
I assume Nike has informed you how the notebook works.  
It came to my mind that it could be really hard to exchange  
informations while being in different houses. So if you need to  
tell me anything or in case I have news, just call Nike and tell her  
to open a channel.  
I really like you. You are a very nice guy doing all this for Harry and  
his parents.  
  
Zara  
_**  
"What did she write you?" Kayla asked mischievously. Kelsey didn't answer but shut the notebook and blushed. He stored it in his drawer and said "It's time for you to go to class. " Kayla agreed quickly; she didn't know what the pretty Ravenclaw had told her twin, but it was obvious that they liked each other. Kelsey growled when he watched his sister leaving, singing : **_Love is in the air.  
_**  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, discussing the security measures with Charlie Weasley and how the dragons would be best included. Charlie and his wife Meg were also member of the Order just like his parents.

"Do you have any news when Voldemort is planning to attack the school? "Charlie asked the headmaster.

"We haven't heard anything yet. However, I believe Professor Snape should be the one telling you what we know so far" Dumbledore took a little silver box from his desk, turned around, threw a little bit of powder into the fireplace and called "Severus!"

The flames turned green and the potion masters head pop up in the flames. "Headmaster... Mr Weasley... how can I help you?"

"I would like to see you in my office please." Dumbledore replied.

"I will come immediately" Snape's head disappeared with another plop. A few minutes later the potion master entered the office and sat down next to Charlie Weasley.

"Severus, could you please inform young Mr Weasley here about what we know so far about the planned attack" Snape turn around to face Charlie, his pale face looking even paler.

"The Dark Lord is planning an attack to strengthen his alliance with other dark powers like the vampire and wolfmen. They will no longer support him if he can't prove his power is strong enough to give them what they want. And they want blood. He has to convince them that he's unscrupulous enough to give his allies the freedom they desire. And he wants to prove it by attacking a school full of innocent students. The fact that his 2 worst enemies, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, will be among these victims will please him even more."

Charlie's jaw dropped. "So we will have to handle not only deatheaters but vampires and wolfmen as well? Do we have any information about how soon the attack will take place?"

"We haven't been told a certain date but I'm sure it will be soon. I doubt that he will wait until after Christmas break. His allies are getting restless."

Severus voice was full of concern. He knew that the whole staff had been working feverishly to reinforce the spells and all the other security measures, Dumbledore had even engaged Charlie Weasley and his dragons, but deep in his heart the potion master doubted that it would be enough. They needed to get rid of the Dark Lord.... for good.

"So you're expecting the attack in the next 2 months" Charlie asked seriously.

"Yes indeed, Charlie. So we ask you to post your dragons along the grounds of Hogwarts and in case you need anything you know Hagrid is always glad to help you" Dumbledore informed Charlie with the familiar twinkle in his eyes. "I also want to invite you and your friends to join us for dinner so I can introduce you and inform the students about the situation. At least the part they haven't heard from your twin brothers"

"Yes they met me last night at Hagrid's cabin" Charlie smiled apologetically.

"I know your brothers don't care much about authorities, but I hope sincerely that you can make them understand that this here is serious." Snape said "If they would be in my house I would give them detention until Christmas break"

"But fortunately they are not in your house Snape" Charlie growled.

"Severus I'm very sure that Minerva will have the right punishment for their ...uhmm...night out." Dumbledore appeased as he winked at Charlie.  
  
Charlie and his friends positioned their 10 dragons on the grounds and along the Forbidden Forrest. When Dumbledore had contacted him and asked if he could help to protect the school and its students, Charlie didn't have to think twice. He had four siblings in this school and as a member of the Order, he regarded it as his duty to do whatever was necessary to fight Voldemort.

He had asked some of his co-workers and explained the situation and 20 of them had agreed to assist. After they had positioned the last dragon, a German Bluetail, it was time for dinner and so Charlie went back to the castle with three of his friends.

The rest of them would remain with the dragons and be provided with food by the house-elves. The students were already at their housetables when the four men entered the Great Hall. The Weasley children, Harry and Hermione waved at them while they walked over to Dumbledore and sat down next to the teachers.

Fred and George gave Hermione a triumphant look, who gazed still very disbelievingly at Charlie and his friends. All students stared at the headmaster or examined the new guests. The Gryffindors already knew why Charlie was here and it seemed like a couple of other students knew as well.

Dumbledore got up from his chair and cleared his throat. Everybody in the Great Hall became quiet instantly, except of a few Slytherins, who were still chatting animatedly. Malfoy was totally absorbed in his conversation with a 7th year and was about to continue "...what this old muggle-loving fool was thinking, to bring more of these blood-traitors into the school", when he received a threatening glare from Snape and became silent.  
  
"As you might have notice already, we have a few guests here today. Let me introduce you to Charlie Weasley and 3 of his friends. They are working with dragons in Romania and agreed to help us protect the school." Charlie and the other dragon trainers waved at the students and smiled.

"Furthermore I want you to know that no students will be allowed around the dragons." he glanced at the Gryffindor table. "I'm sure that Mr Weasley here or one of his co-workers would be happy to show you the dragons but it is most important that you all realize that dragons are no pets. They are one of the most dangerous species of magical creatures. You have to stay away from them when you are not accompanied by a teacher or a dragon trainer. Before you go to your Care of Magical Creatures lessons, you will be waiting here for Hagrid to accompany you. Every student who leaves the school after sunset will be expelled"

This time Dumbledore looked directly at Fred and George, who tried to look very innocent. "There are only two months left until Christmas break and I don't want anymore injuries"

Malfoy was very interested in the empty plate in front of him so he couldn't see the cold gaze of Dumbledore but he surely felt it and shuddered slightly.

"This is it for today so tuck in"

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
**  
The headmaster sat back down and started a conversation with Charlie and the other dragon trainers.

"We told you he got dragons to protect us" Fred said, rubbing his hands with pleasant anticipation.

"You shouldn't even think about going back to the dragons tonight" Hermione censured them "You two heard what he said. He will have to expel you"

"Damn Hermione! Don't be such a killjoy! Have we ever been expelled? No I don't think so" George said. "I bet Charlie will let us go to the dragons tonight. That's what an older brother is good for"

"You dare and get Charlie involved in your pranks" Ginny scolded, her eyes glittering of fury. "He has a family to take care of and he can't afford to lose his job. And I will curse you to kingdom come when you get him hurt"

Her voice became hoarse when she recognized the smirk on her twin brothers' faces. She jumped up, knocking over her chair when she ran out of the Great Hall, her dinner just half finished. Hermione and Kayla got up in unison, glaring disgustedly at the twins and followed Ginny out of the room.

Fred and George shrugged "Girls... we'll never understand them" Harry didn't know what to say and he could understand Ginny very well. It was a difference if the twins just got themselves in trouble or if their pranks would cost their brother his job or health.

However the only thing he could do was to keep a close look on the twins tonight and to put them in a full body-bind if necessary.

The rest of today's classes were quite uneventful and at the end of the day everybody was settled in the common room. Kayla had spent another hour with Kelsey in the hospital wing after classes and, not to her surprise, Zara had joined them. The shy Ravenclaw had been very excited about the fact that Snape had given her detailed informations about the moonbell root.

According to the potion master moonbell root was growing in the Forbidden Forrest, but it was almost impossible to reach it. Snape had told his student that he had tried it himself several times but after he almost got killed by a giant spider, he gave up. And now with the dragons guarding the grounds it was not even possible to enter the forest anymore.  
  
Kayla had informed Hermione about the news and now they mused how they could tell Ron and Harry how hard it would be to get this special ingredient. Deep in her heart Hermione doubted that Harry would want to continue when he found out what an effort it would take.  
  
On Saturday morning Kelsey was allowed to leave the hospital wing and with a huge smile on his face he went to breakfast accompanied by his sister and his friends.

When they entered the Great Hall, everybody was applauding except of the Slytherins of course. His fellow Gryffindors walked up to him and clapped him on the back; Hagrid pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace that lifted him from the ground and even little Professor Flitwick shook his hand excitedly. Professor Dumbledore smiled and welcomed him back, while Ron introduced him to his brother Charlie, who had come back from their camp on the grounds to attend breakfast with a few of his fellow dragon trainers.

Kelsey really enjoyed the first meal with company since weeks. He had to repeat over and over what exactly had happened and how he got cured. When he described the unimaginable pain, he recognized that a lot of his fellow Gryffindors were glaring daggers at Malfoy.

The Slytherin perfect looked quite uncomfortable; he must have also recognized all the malicious glares he was receiving from the Gryffindor table. After breakfast they went back to Gryffindor tower, already looking forward to going to Hogsmead next Saturday. They all had decided that after their homework was almost done, they wanted to celebrate Kelsey's return a little more. Kayla was so relieved that her brother obviously had no aftermath of the accident.

She watched him playing chess with Harry, while Hermione was reading _Hogwarts A History_ again.

Kayla liked the Gryffindor prefect, but she wished the girl would learn how to relax a little. _Too bad Hermione doesn't know how to party, _she thought. _She would still get top grades when she would take life a little less serious._

Then her thoughts digressed from her friend and their most urgent problem came to her mind again. How were they supposed to get a moonbell root and has Sirius received Harry's letter yet. With every day that passed the hope to wake Harry's mother up in time faded. The mere thought they wouldn't make it in time drove her almost insane.

She tried to imagine how she would feel if her mother would have never been there for her, if she would have never kissed all the little quidditch injuries, helped her dress up for her first school day and all those other things mothers do for their children, or if her father never taught her how to fly.

She missed the quiet afternoons she had spent together with his father in his study. He had told her everything he knew about potions as soon as she was big enough to look into the cauldron. She didn't even want to think how it had to be to live with relatives who didn't care about you. There had to be another way to get a moonbell root.

All of a sudden Kayla became very nervous and restless. She jumped up and walked towards the portrait hole. "Where are you going sis?" Kelsey called after her.

"Library!" Kayla replied while she climbed outside.

"I'm coming with you" Hermione shouted, slammed her book on the table and ran after her friend.

"GREAT", Kelsey sighed "My first day back and my sis runs off to the library"

"Yeah" Ron answered slightly confused "They are such killjoys. Exploding snap anyone?"  
  
"What are you up to Kayla?" Hermione panted when she caught up with her friend half way down the hallway.

"I just can't sit there and waste precious time when Harry's mom is getting closer to death with every minute. It's just so unfair!"

"I know Harry for 5 years now and he's such a good friend. He cares so much about other people and wants them to be safe and happy. And his relatives do everything to make his life miserable." Hermione sighed.

"I wonder why Dumbledore never told Snape about the potion" Kayla asked her friend.

"Snape is spying for Dumbledore on You-know-who" Hermione replied.

Kayla stopped short and called "You mean he is spying on Voldemort?"

Hermione winced and continued "Yes and I assume that Dumbledore didn't want to risk that Snape lets anything slip under torture. I'm a little worried about the dragons on the grounds"

"I don't think you need to worry about them Hermione. Ron's brother seems to know his job"

"I'm not worried about the dragons themselves but the reason why they are here. Dumbledore said that they wanted to increase the security measures, but he didn't exactly say why. I have a very bad feeling about it." Hermione explained with a very concerned voice.

"You worry too much Hermione. If he would really expect an attack of some sort he wouldn't let us go to Hogsmead, right?"

"I still have a bad feeling ", she insisted.

They reached the almost empty library and walked over to a table at the window. "So what do you think we should check out first?" Kayla asked.

Hermione concentrated for a moment and then suggested "We really should get a permission to look in the restricted section"

"I don't know one teacher who would give us permission when we don't come up with a good excuse"

"We can totally forget Snape, even after his strange behaviour lately. Trelawney and McGonagall wouldn't give us one either. ..." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"DUMBLEDORE" Kayla shouted then instantly covered her mouth with her hands when she received a disapproving shhhhh from Madam Pince.

"Dumbledore?" Hermione whispered.

"Of course! He already knows about the potion and I bet he would be happy to know we want to help. We will explain him that we're just looking for some more information and we are both excellent and trustworthy students after all." Kayla continued.

"It's worth a try, I guess" Hermione said, sounding not very convinced. They left the library and started walking to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived Kayla said the password and they went up the moving staircase and knocked at the door.

"Come in"

The two girls opened the door and stepped in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk smiling at them. "I was wondering when the two of you would finally come"

The two Gryffindors were baffled. How could he know? "Please sit down and have a lemon drop" Dumbledore offered them a box full of muggle sweets.

"You seem surprised to see that I already know why you are here."

"To be honest...we are, headmaster" Hermione stammered.

"I'm a little disappointed Miss Granger. Do you really believe Kelsey is the only one James is talking to?"

"No I don't... but that still doesn't explain how you know why we are here" Hermione answered.

"James told me that you all, except of Harry, are informed about the situation. I was waiting the whole time for one of you to come and talk to me. I assumed that you Hermione, above all, would be truly upset that I haven't told Harry that his parents are still alive" Dumbledore said calmly.

"I was...at first" Hermione admitted "but then I realized that Mrs Potter is in a very poor state of health and that it's getting worse with every day. You couldn't risk letting Harry lose his mother twice. Another reason might be that You-know-who has a way to enter Harry's mind and if he would find out that the Potters are not dead he would surely finish what he started 14 years ago."

"Very well observed Miss Granger" Dumbledore replied. "So what kind of information do you have for me?"

Kayla cleared her throat before she told the headmaster what they had found out. "We know from James, that there are 4 ingredients still missing. We already made contact to my father, who wants to provide us with bark of holy oak."

Dumbledore's face lit up "Oh really? I have been looking for that myself since years and couldn't find any"

"Mr Rawle is in contact with Aquarius' and Zara is sure he can send her a scale" she continued. "But unfortunately we couldn't get enough information about dried vampire blood or moonbell root"

"I'm very impressed, very impressed indeed" the headmaster beamed at the two girls. "You got more accomplished than I have ever expected. Harry couldn't have any better friends"

"Professor Dumbledore? The reason why we are here is...."Kayla sighed and took a deep breath. "The reason is that we wanted to ask for permission to look for more information in the .."

"Restricted section!" the headmaster ended Kayla's sentence. The girls were totally amazed now.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore. This is why we came here." Hermione confirmed.

"Hmmmmmmmm I see" Dumbledore mused. "You are both extraordinary students and I will give you a permission when you give me your word, that you only use it for this purpose and nothing else." "You have our word Professor. Or do we look like the Weasley twins?" Kayla smiled at the headmaster, stretched out her hand and Dumbledore chuckled.

Then he placed a piece of parchment in front of him and wrote down a note for Madam Pince. He sealed it and handed it over to Kayla. "This permission is valid until Christmas break. I expect that you use it wisely and I would really appreciate to hear about any news you might have", Dumbledore added when he showed the girls out.  
  
"I can't believe that it was so easy" Kayla sang while she clutched the parchment to her chest. "Then let's go and see what we can find."

They followed the hallway back to the library and entered once more. Kayla walked up to the strict librarian and handed her the parchment. She broke the seal, studied it very carefully and then waved her wand over it to prove its authenticity. To her displeasure, she couldn't find a reason to deny the access and waved them through.

They found a few books about rare, old potions and walked back to their desk; one book, **_Powerful Potions and their use for Black Magic_**, seemed to be very promising. Kayla had just started with **_Vampire blood and it's use in potions,_** when Hermione suddenly jumped up and pressed her hands against the window.

It seemed that she had spotted something or someone outside. "What the... What is he doing here? "


	24. Chapter 24

**

* * *

Chapter 24  
**  
Without another word Hermione ran out of the library. Kayla dropped the book she was holding and followed her friend. She wondered what distracted her friend like that, while she chased after Hermione trying to catch up.

Hermione ran, without looking back, through several hallways and down several hallways, Kayla always close behind. Then Hermione stopped short right at the front doors of the castle.

Kayla walked up to her friend panting and holding her sides "What is WRONG with you Hermione"

Hermione didn't answer but looked at her watch. _Still more than an hour until sunset, _she thought.

The Gryffindor prefect walked through the front doors and down the stone steps. Kayla had no idea what to think about this but she decided to follow her. _This is scary. That's not like Hermione at all._   
  
She spotted something on the lawn not far from Hagrid's cabin, half covered by a huge pumpkin. How her friend could have detected it was incomprehensible.

Kayla ran faster across the lawn, but Hermione was far ahead. She recognized that the Gryffindor prefect waved the dark figure over as soon as she arrived at the gamekeepers hut. Whatever it was, she was waving at stayed in the shadows and so it was impossible for Kayla to tell what it was.

She started to sincerely become worried about her friend, because this thing was huge. She crossed the remaining distance in high-speed and arrived at the cabin only seconds after Hermione had closed the door.  
  
What she saw inside was almost unbelievable. A huge black dog was jumping at Hermione licking her face. Kayla took her wand out instantly and aimed at the dog.

"Ye can put yer wand down, he's not goin ter hurt 'er "Hagrid explained.

Kayla was taken aback. She looked at her friend inquisitively and realized that she seemed to be happy about the strange welcome. She lowered her wand and made a few steps towards Hermione.

"You can transform; she's ok" Hermione said to the dog and after a few moments a man with long black hair and rather tattered clothes appeared in front of her.

"May I introduce you" Hermione smiled widely "Kayla, this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and Sirius, this is Kayla Warren, Harry's cousin"

Sirius and Kayla were stunned. For a while they did nothing but stare at each other in amazement and shock.

Then Sirius turned towards Hermione and said "Is Harry ok? Dumbledore told me that Malfoy injured a student who was sitting next to Harry"

"The student was my brother Kelsey and fortunately nothing happened to Harry" Kayla answered slowly, still not knowing how to deal with this new situation.

"And you are Harry's cousin? How can that be? I believed that Harry had no other living relatives than the wretched Dursleys." Sirius asked.

"My mother is Lily's cousin. Nicole Warren... before she married my father her name was Evans. Dumbledore insisted that my parents moved away from here 15 years ago. I had no idea I was Harry's cousin before my brother was attacked." Kayla explained shyly. The wizard seemed friendly and he was Harry's godfather, but she still didn't feel comfortable yet.

"What you're Nicole's daughter? We went to school together. How is she doing? She really married that Warren guy?" Sirius poured out.  
  
Kayla didn't know what to say. Harry had told her about Sirius after they had found out they were related. She knew how Hermione and Harry had saved Sirius from the MOM two years ago and that he was hiding ever since, but to run into him just like that she would have never expected.

The others had sat down and Sirius was feeding Fang with extra large dog treats, while Kayla was still standing next to the door with her wand half raised.

"Sit down please, you're making me nervous" Sirius said and Kayla slowly walked over to the table.

"You don't need to be scared. Sirius is not going to harm you." Hermione assured her friend "The past few weeks have been pretty hard from her" she explained to Sirius.

"Malfoy again?" Sirius said gloomily, padding Kayla's hand. Kayla was quite amazed that she didn't feel the urge to pull her hand away when he touched it.

"Yes he almost killed my brother" Kayla spat.

"The whole Malfoy boiling will get what they deserve" Sirius growled "Just wait and see"

Kayla suddenly felt very thankful about the sympathy the black-haired wizard was showing her.

"So what are you doing here? It is far too dangerous for you to leave your hide out." Hermione scolded.

"Harry sent me an owl and asked me if I have any idea how to get dried vampire blood. You might not know it Hermione, but some of my family members were very close to Voldemort" The sound of the name made Hermione shiver. "And unfortunately some of them still are. I expect that he will free his most loyal followers, who are still imprisoned in Azkaban, very shortly. My dear cousin Bellatrix was his lap dog and I'm sure she would love nothing more than to take this place again.

I'm the only one in my family who's not on the dark side. I'm the outcast, the black sheep so to say." his voice trailed off. "When I received Harry's owl, I was afraid Old Tom might be using Harry. What other reason would Harry have to ask for something that is used for black magic?"

"You-know-who is not using Harry. There's a very simple explanation to everything." Hermione sighed with relief. "I suggest you hide in the Shrieking Shag again and I inform Harry that you are here right tomorrow morning."

"Why can't he come tonight? It's been so long since I've seen him" Sirius spoke up.

"There are dragons protecting the school now and Dumbledore said he would expel every student who is out on the grounds after sunset" Kayla answered the question calmly "And when we tell Harry that you are here tonight, there will nothing in this world be able to hold him back" Sirius nodded disappointedly

"Then you should hurry. It's getting dark already." he said before he transformed into the black dog again.

"We'll open the passage for you" Hermione padded the head of the shaggy dog, which was whimpering sadly. The girls waved goodbye to Hagrid left the cabin accompanied by the dog. When they arrived at the Whomping Willow, Hermione picked up a large branch and touched the knot on the trunk of the tree. The dog jumped at the girls again and licked their faces, than he ran over to the tree and disappeared in a hole.

Kayla and Hermione turned around and walked back to the castle without speaking a word. Shortly before they arrived at the front doors, Hermione whispered "We call him Snuffles when other people are around. This will make sure his true identity remains secret."

They went inside just in time before the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the forest. Hermione sighed deeply, relieved that they had made it back in time. Her worst nightmare would come true if she should ever get expelled.

The girls walked back to their common room, where her friends were still waiting. Kelsey was more than upset, he was **furious.**

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MISSY?" he yelled as soon as Kayla's head appeared in the portrait hole. He rushed to the entrance and pulled her inside. Kayla tried to free herself from her brother's tight grip, but it was impossible. His hands were like pliers, digging deep into the flesh of her arms. She struggled more and finally managed to free one arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kel? Why do you have such an attitude?"

"YOU ask ME why I have an attitude. I have been looking for you everywhere! You were not in the library or the Great Hall or anywhere else I've looked for you. And then Ron spotted the two of you out there on the lawn." he yelled even louder when he recognized the slight smirk on his sisters face.

"And YOU" he turned to Hermione "You...YOU... I don't even know what to say to you. I thought above all people I know, you would be the last person who would get my sister into any trouble"

"For you information" Hermione answered coolly "Nobody is in trouble. We were back in the school before sunset, so no harm done. I would really appreciate it if you would calm your nerves and stop yelling now."

"Kelsey...please... everything is ok. We haven't been out for long and we haven't left the grounds. Hermione thought she had seen something but we couldn't find anything." Kayla said conciliatorily, not looking at her twin, because he would see right through the lie.

Her brother sighed and raised her head gently so that she had to look in his eyes "I was worried. You don't know what's lurking out there and what ever it is would consider you an easy prey. They would attack you instantly and might not even give you the chance to react or call for help."

"I know Kel and I'm sorry" Kayla admitted. The handsome Gryffindor kissed his sister slightly on the cheek and then proceeded to play chess with Harry. Kayla didn't tell her brother or one of their friends that they had permission for the restricted section. She didn't feel that she needed to and one look at Hermione was enough to see that she shared her opinion.

It had been a long day so they all decided to turn in early, so after Kelsey had beaten Harry, they said good night and went to their dorms.

"I have the very strong feeling the girls are hiding something from us." Harry said, after he had changed into his pyjamas. "They're acting strange for a while already"

Ron, who was already in bed, just mumbled "Girls...maybe they're stalking someone. It can't be Lockhard though" he added dryly. Harry chuckled when Kelsey asked, in a is-there-something-I-need-to-know voice "Who's Lockhart"  
  
Harry knew if he wouldn't explain it, Kelsey's brother-instinct would get out of hand again. "Gilderoy Lockhart was our DADA teacher 3 years ago. He was also a famous writer although all the adventures he claimed as his own had been experienced by others. He erased their memory with an oblivion spell and walked off with the fame. As a teacher he was a total failure but most of the girls had a crush on him and one of them was our little Hermione"

Ron snorted "She had never showed a good taste when it comes to men. Just look at Krum" Harry glanced at the other beds, but their room mates were already sound asleep.

"Krum? Viktor Krum?" Kelsey asked curiously.

"Yeah Vicky" Ron spat disgustedly.

"You guys actually know Viktor Krum...that's so amazing" Kelsey glared at them in awe.

"He was the Durmstrang champion at the Triwizard Tournament last year." Harry explained. He tried not to think about the horrible night at the graveyard; Cedric's death was still haunting him in his sleep. The first weeks after the incident Harry didn't dare to go to sleep at all. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Cedric's dead body and his ghost...soul or whatever it was that had emerged from Voldemort's wand asking him to take his body to his parents.

He felt responsible for the fact that Cedric lost his life. If he would have died 14 years ago when Voldemort tried to kill him, nobody would have ever been in danger...Ginny...Cedric would have never been harmed. __

_Nonsense,_he scolded himself. _If Voldemort had killed me then and kept his full power all of my friends might be dead by now_.

Ron recognized the empty haunted look in Harry's eyes and decided to end the conversation. "I don't know about you two, but I'm tired. So...good night." He curled up in his bed and fell asleep instantly.

Kelsey sighed; he knew he had touched a subject his friends seemed not to be comfortable with. He would have to ask Hermione about it and he wanted to know what they really had been doing on the grounds. Then he decided to follow Ron's advice and went to sleep.

Harry listened to his friends' calm breathing as they drifted off to sleep. The last few weeks had been so eventful that he hadn't been thinking about Cedric, but now, after Kelsey had brought it up, the reality hit him again.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, shivering slightly. _I cannot allow the past to control me,_ he thought before he closed the curtains of his four-poster bed, trying to shut out the terrible memories and the worries about the future.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25  
**  
Harry woke up when he heard Ron coming up the steps, yelling his name. It had been impossible for him to go to sleep for hours the previous night, so he wasn't up as early as usual.

He sat up in his bed, grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and looked around the room finding it deserted. His friend burst in, panting and gasping for air, his face as red as his hair.

"Harry... put some... clothes on. Can't believe...they kept that... from you" Ron called, falling down on his bed. Harry had no idea what got his friend in such a state, he rose from his bed and started to dress.

"Quick mate, Sirius is here!"

When he heard his godfather's name, he spun around just half dressed. "WHAT?" he yelled and finished dressing in high-speed. Harry was confused; what was his godfather doing here? In pleasant anticipation, Harry ran down the steps and into the common room, where Kelsey, Kayla and Hermione were already waiting.

It was breakfast time already and except of a couple of first-years' the common room was deserted, but Harry didn't feel like eating. "Where's Snuffles?" Harry called, looking at his friends expectantly.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack" Hermione whispered in his ear "He arrived here yesterday evening".

Ron was just walking down the spiral staircase, when Harry stormed out of the common room, his friends close behind him. When they reached the grounds and walked towards the Whomping Willow, his godfather was Harry's only concern. He would find out why they haven't told him last night later, right now he just wanted to see Sirius; hear what he had been doing since their last encounter and feel the presence of the man, who was the closest person to a father he had ever know.

Hermione watched his friend rushing past Hagrid's cabin, not paying any attention to the gamekeeper, who was waving at them. They arrived at the tree, when Harry was looking for a branch, long enough to touch the knot. When the branches of the Whomping Willow stopped whipping furiously, they all climbed in the hole at the trunk and followed the passage to the Shrieking Shack.

For Kayla and Kelsey it was a strange experience, when they followed Harry, Ron and Hermione through the dark and dusty corridor. Kayla watched Harry open the door to what seemed to be a bedroom. She recognized the wizard she had met in Hagrid's cabin, sitting on a bed, covered with filthy, ragged sheets and blankets.

The rest of the room looked like it had been deserted for decades and the shattered remains of the furniture were scattered everywhere. Harry ran over to his godfather and pulled him in a tight embrace. Sirius pulled himself out of Harry's fierce hug and looked at his godson with a bright smile on his face.

Kayla realized astonished how young the wizards' face suddenly looked. The haunted expression in his eyes had vanished and they were now beaming with pride and happiness. While Hermione and Ron walked over to greet Sirius, the twins stayed back uncertain what to do.

"How are you Sirius? Where have you been? Are you hungry?" Harry poured out.

"I was on a mission for Dumbledore during summer. When Albus re-established the Order after the incidents in June I offered him the Blacks' family mansion as headquarter and this is where I spend most of my time now." the wizard sighed. "And I assume the young man who's lurking in the shadows over there is your long lost cousin." he changed the subject.

Harry smiled when Kelsey hesitantly walked towards them, Kayla close behind. "I'm Kelsey Warren, sir" the handsome Gryffindor said firmly stretching out his hand.

"No need to be so formal. I'm Sirius, Harry's godfather, as you might know already and you are Nicole's son this makes you family. Your mother and I were close friends at school, but I still can't understand why she chose your father over me" Sirius stated mockingly. Kayla beamed at the wizard and sat next to him on the bed. "Now are you going to tell me what you need dried vampire blood for?"  
  
Kayla explained quickly how Malfoy injured Kelsey and that they were planning to take revenge with the Mutogenero potion and to add a little twist, they wanted to alter the potion to make sure that Malfoy wasn't only going to be a girl for a month but also forced to act nice and caring.

She felt bad telling her cousin and his godfather a straight lie but she had just their best interest at heart. Sirius fell back on the bed laughing so hard he got hiccups.

"I'd love to see that. Please make sure you take pictures" The wizards' laughter was so infectious that after a few seconds everybody was laughing and it took them several minutes to gain their composure again.

"Then I'm really glad to be able to help you out here." Sirius grinned, taking a little black box out of his pocket.

"And what is this?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I made a little trip to my grandfather's study", Sirius smirked knowingly. "It's well hidden in my family mansion and I haven't been there for over 20 years. When I received your owl Harry, I was quite afraid, that Old Tom is messing with your mind and is giving you ideas. In spite of my doubts I searched my grandfather's stock of black magic supplies and found what I was looking for. My grandfather was not a deatheater and he didn't support him in any way. He had his own and his family interests at heart, but in his view the end justifies the means and that included black magic.

I was his favourite grandchild, despite of my disapproving attitude when it comes to the Dark Arts, and so I was the only one he showed the secret passageway to his study. My grandfather always had a very good knowledge of human nature; this is why he never trusted Voldemort. Fortunately he didn't trust his own family either, otherwise Narcissa or Bellatrix would have plundered everything right on the day he died ".

Sirius opened the box and everybody crowded together to get a good look at the substance inside. Kayla recognized a grey powder that seemed to be alive in a strange way. The grey content moved inside the box like a miniature ocean, waves appeared and disappeared although Sirius was holding the box perfectly still.

"What _is _that?" Ron gasped and tried to touch the strange powder.

"NO" Sirius shouted and slapped Ron's outstretched hand. "If you want to keep your finger, you shouldn't touch it with your bare hands. This stuff penetrates your skin and whatever part of your body touched it will die off" Ron pulled his hand back instantly.

"This sounds dangerous" Hermione whispered staring at the box.

"Then _what_ is _that_ Sirius?" Harry called nervously.

"Dried vampire blood... I thought you guessed that already" the wizard answered. The students' faces lit up.

"Bloody brilliant" Ron said in awe. "Your grandfather's stock doesn't include moonbell root...by chance?" Kayla questioned.

"Sorry my dear" Sirius sighed. "You couldn't find out another way to get it?"

"Zara, another friend, asked Snape about it and he told her, that moonbell root was growing in the forbidden forest, but it was impossible for him to get it although he tried it several times. And now, with the dragons guarding the grounds, we can't even get close to the forest." Harry explained disappointed.

"Snape....ha..... What's he good for anyway" Sirius growled. He closed the box and handed it to Harry, who put it safely in the inside pocket of his robes. All of a sudden, Sirius seemed deeply concerned.

"No matter how much I would love to see Malfoy as a girl... don't you think you are going a little bit too far?" he asked cautiously. "All these ingredients are so dangerous and I don't know if this is all worth the effort."

Kayla was shocked. What if Sirius was talking Harry out of this? Her insides were squirming and she felt like she had just swallowed a bucket of earthworms alive. A look at Hermione showed her that her friend must have similar feelings.

"Well Sirius, I thought you above all, would encourage us to go on with our plan....you as a true marauder." Harry stated firmly. Kayla had to suppress a deep sigh of relief and Hermione sank on the bed next to her. "It seems that you almost have everything together and I want to be the last one to spoil the fun, but I just thought you could have found a less ...extravagant...way to take revenge."

Hermione's mind was racing. What if he finds out that you don't need any of these ingredients for a Mutogenero Potion? We can't tell him about it. It's just too dangerous and cruel if the potion doesn't work. She decided to end this conversation now.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry now. We've already missed breakfast and it's time for lunch now."

"I think Hermione is right" Kayla agreed. "Ok ...I feel kind of hungry too. We can grab some lunch for you and come back later. What do you think Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius smiled at his godson and nodded. He had an idea forming in his head and tonight would be the best chance to carry it out.  
  
They left the Shrieking Shack and walked back the dark tunnel that ended under the Whomping Willow. Harry climbed out of the hole first, looking around cautiously in case somebody would be close enough to watch him. After he had made sure that nobody was around the rest of them emerged and they ran back to the castle. Harry pressed his hand on his pocket, were he had safely stored the box Sirius had given him. He had the distinct feeling his godfather was up to something. The remark that he was not acting like a real marauder might push him to doing something rash. Harry bit his lip and scolded himself for not being more careful.

They reached the castle just in time to join their fellow Gryffindors for lunch. Ron grinned widely when he looked at all the food the house-elves had provided. They sat down on helped themselves to pork chops, potatoes, peas and a lot of other delectabilities.

When they were stuffed Kelsey and Hermione managed to put some food in their pockets, while Kayla grabbed a dessert. Ron hid a jug of pumpkin juice under his robes as they left the table.

Sirius was more than happy about all the delicious food he received when they returned to his hideout. While he tucked in he listened to Harry and his friends' stories about what had happened in the school so far and how they had turned Malfoy in a fluffy bunny.

Sirius choked on a potato when Kayla repeated how Snape tested the Allage potion on Malfoy. "He's acting extremely strange lately" she stated. "I would have never, not in my wildest dreams, expected that Snivellus would do something against one of his fellow deatheaters" Sirius laughed.

"Snape isn't a deatheater anymore. He's working for Dumbledore now" Hermione scolded.

Sirius stopped eating and faced Hermione "Once a Deatheater always a deatheater" he said darkly. Harry noticed that he didn't like this particular subject at all so he asked quickly "Have you heard anything new about Remus?"

Sirius face lit up instantly "We were on a mission for Dumbledore together over summer and after that he spent a little while with me at headquarters. As far as I'm informed he's now on another mission, negotiation with possible allies"

Then Harry explained his two cousins everything about the marauders and Sirius recounted a few of the pranks they had pulled while they were students at Hogwarts. Kelsey was cautious not to let slip that he already knew some of the stories Sirius was telling.

During the innumerable hours he had spent with James, the wizard had told him a lot about his friends and school time. The teenager knew more about James' life than Harry and maybe even Sirius. Harry's father had told him about his marriage with Lily, his career as an auror and how he was appointed Minister for Magic, the youngest one ever. How Dumbledore had informed him that Voldemort was after his family and how one of his best friends betrayed them. And how he finally lost everything he cherished, his family. Harry had to live with the Dursleys and he could only visit him disguised as Crookshanks, while his wife was unconscious and closer to death than to life. He lost his work and his friends and was forced to live a life in hiding since more than 14 years.

Everyone could see how Sirius enjoyed the company. Being stuck in the house for weeks with nobody to talk to but the house-elves and, maybe now and then, a member of the Order, who stopped by to report or for a meeting. They all talk until late afternoon but then finally had to leave.

"How long are you staying?" Harry asked anxiously when he wrapped his cloak around him.

"If everything works out I wanted to stay until November 1st. There are some things I need to discuss with Dumbledore." Sirius replied. Harry sighed with relief. His godfather would be here for another week; this meant a lot more time to talk.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26  
**  
They went back to the castle and climbed up the marble staircase to their common room. Kayla had to finish her homework for Advanced Potions, so she went upstairs to get her schoolbag.

On her way downstairs she tripped over Crookshanks and managed to grab the railing just in time before she was about to fall on her behind. "Stupid cat" she hissed and pushed the cat down the steps. Just when she reached the common room, Crookshanks turned around and looked at her.

Kayla was shocked. For a brief moment she had seen a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, before the cat turned around once more and walked off with his bushy tail up in the air.

Kelsey watched Crookshanks very carefully, trying to see a sign that James was possessing the cat again. Odin placed himself on the seat next to Kayla, while she was finishing her homework. Harry and Ron were busy with making up what they had seen in the Tarot cards, while Hermione was busy with revising her Herbology notes.

Shortly before midnight Kayla closed her book and said good night to her friends and her brother. In the dorm she changed into her nightgown and crawled in bed. Tomorrow would be the first class with the Slytherins after the incident with Malfoy and Kelsey's first potion lesson after more than a month. She just hoped that Malfoy would be smart enough not to do anything stupid this time.

His days as Snape's favourite student seemed to be over. She didn't particularly like the potion master but for some reason she started to worry about him. If Lucius Malfoy was really so close to Voldemort, what would he do if Snape continued to punish his son, no matter if he deserved it or not. Somehow she had to convince Harry, Ron and Kelsey not to tease Malfoy during potions, although she had no idea how.  
  
Sirius climbed out of the hole at the Whomping Willow, changed into Snuffles and ran across the ground and over to the Forbidden Forest. It was past sunset already and the grounds were deserted.

He hid in a bed with magically enlarged pumpkins next to Hagrid's cabin and glanced over to the camp of the dragon trainers, which was enlightened by a fire. The dragons were highly alert and restless, so the trainers were busy to keep them under control.

Sirius knew he wouldn't get a better chance. He pressed himself to the ground as low as possible and moved slowly towards the forest. As soon as he had passed the camp and reached the cover of the first trees he started running in full speed.

_Who do they think they can fool, _Sirius thought, while he was dodging low branches and jumped over roots. _I knew full well that you don't need all that stuff for a simple gender change potion._

He knew they were hiding something from him, Hermione in particular, but he wasn't sure if all of them were aware of it. The wizard was sure that Hermione wouldn't do anything to harm his godson or put him in danger. She had always been the reasonable and responsible one and he doubted that this had changed. Hermione had to have a good reason to set up a potion with these dangerous ingredients and although he had no idea what it was for he was determined to do everything in his power to help.

Sirius ran through the forest, trying to make as little noise as possible. He and James had spent a lot of nights out here on the grounds and in the forest while they accompanied Remus during his transformations. His thoughts trailed off to his best friend, who was now resting next to his wife for so many years already.

Sirius still felt guilty that he had persuaded his friend to choose Peter as secret-keeper and not him. If he would have known then, what a true rat their friend has been, he would have killed him with his own hands before he had the chance to give out more information.

Thankful for his dog senses, he moved deeper and deeper into the forest. He heard the bats flying between the trees and the owls, which were out for hunting, his muzzle on the ground, sniffling for what he was looking for. Then he heard the thundering of hooves coming closer.

_Centaurs_, he thought and squeezed the large and brawny dog body under a heap of dead boughs. Praying they wouldn't recognize him, he remained there until they had past and were hopefully out of earshot. His excellent sense of smell recognized the scent of anger coming from the centaurs and he wondered what or whom they were chasing.

Sirius got up again and started running again, thankful that he wasn't following the four-legged warriors. After a few minutes he smelled moonbell root and it was close. When he reached a small glade deep in the forest, he recognized the little flower he was looking for next to the trunk of an immemorial tree. With his huge paws he dug out about 5 roots, picked them up with his muzzle and made his way out of the forest.

The black fur was filthy now, full of little twigs and burs, and he had quite a few bleeding cuts. However, in the two years he had been on the run already he had endured a lot more than that. The wizard could already see the fire shining through the trees when a noise made him stop short. Listening and not daring to move any further, he waited when the noise came closer.

The whispering of voices and the rustling of robes reached his sensible ears. A strong feeling of danger made him cautiously move forward. The men came nearer and now he could hear parts of the whispered conversation.

"... need to know how many dragons... the master wants to strike"

Sirius didn't need to hear more. Already close to the end of the forest, he moved so fast he could. When he past the camp he barked loudly to warn the dragon trainers. Relieved to see that the dragons were irritated by the barking and the trainers were watching the forest closely, he ran over to Hagrid's cabin. He scratched on the door with his claws and whimpered until Hagrid opened the door and let him in.

As soon as the gamekeeper had closed the door behind him, Sirius transformed into his human form and said sternly "Hagrid you must go up to the castle and wake up Dumbledore"

"Wait, wait Sirius... Dunno what happen ter ye and why ye in sucha state. Sit down an then ye can tell me." Hagrid interjected.

"There's no time for this. There are deatheaters in the forbidden forest. We need to take them out immediately."

"What? Deatheaters? What the.... Wait 'ere 'til I'm back" Hagrid called and rushed out of the door. Sirius walked over to the sink, cleaned the roots he had brought out of the forest and then put it in the pocket of his ragged robes.  
  
Hagrid crossed the lawn with enormous steps and stormed through the oak front doors. It was long after curfew and the entrance hall was deserted. He ran up the steps and reached the gargoyles in front of the headmaster's office just minutes after Sirius arrival. He shouted the password "Pumpernickel", jumped up the moving staircase and burst into the office without knocking. Fortunately Dumbledore was still awake.

He was chatting animatedly with the former headmasters when Hagrid stormed in and yelled "DEATHEATERS! In the fores...Sirius seen 'em...gotta take 'em out now" The headmaster had listened very carefully and took action immediately. He rushed out of his office while Hagrid collapsed on the nearest chair.  
  
Dumbledore summoned McGonagall and Snape instantly and then they hurried across the lawn towards Hagrid's cabin. The headmaster was leading the little group that followed him with pulled wands.

Snape was deeply concerned. He had no idea that the Dark Lord had send out some of his followers to explore the situation. The potion master had the strong feeling, that the man, he had once sworn loyalty, didn't trust him anymore.

Maybe the deatheater were working on their own account to impress the Dark Lord and he wasn't even aware of the fact they had snuck on the grounds. Clinging to this last hope he ran after Dumbledore, his cloak billowing behind him. When they reached the camp, a group of dragon trainers was trying desperately to free a corpse from the deadly fangs of a enormous Bluetail.

Dumbledore walked up to Charlie and asked "Is this the only one you could catch?"

"No headmaster, we caught another one alive. He's shackled and gagged inside the tent. We were almost sleeping when we heard a dog bark. Then the dragons got restless and we had to tend to them. David here" he pointed at a brown-haired wizard, who was busy with the Bluetail, "spotted one turning up next to the gate over there, but the dragon was faster. Broke him right in half."

Snape stared at the shattered corpse, which Charlie's colleagues had managed to carry out of the dragon's reach. "But Eddy could catch one alive, who seemed to be rooted to the spot when he saw what happened to his fellowman. He tried to warn the third one but we gagged him before he got a word out. The Indian Shiva slashed him a little before we could get to him. He's not well but still alive."

Dumbledore listened carefully, while McGonagall and Snape couldn't stop glaring at the dead body. "Where is the other deatheater?" Snape asked hoarsely.

Charlie's face darkened and then McGonagall's high-pitched voice could be heard "You didn't let him escape, did you?"

"My friends are already searching the grounds" Charlie sad apologetically, not looking up.

"Minerva, please go back to the castle and inform the staff, the head boy and the head girl. Make sure all the students stay in their common rooms immediately. Charlie, I ask you to set up a guard at the front doors and in front of every common room. And Severus, I want you to question the deatheater. Take him to the hospital and make sure he stays alive as long as possible. We need informations; so do what is necessary. After I have talked to Hagrid, I will convene a staff meeting." Dumbledore ordered and walked over to the gamekeepers' cabin immediately.  
  
Sirius glared out of the window trying to see what was going on at the camp, for about the 100th time since he had sent Hagrid to get the headmaster. He recognized that 3 figures approached, but he couldn't say who they were. Please let it be Dumbledore he thought, pacing back and forth in front of the little window, while the figures went out of sight. He opened the door a little, trying to hear anything, but the roaring of the dragons was so loud, it was drowning every other sound.

Sirius decided to get a cup of tea to calm his nerves when he heard footsteps approaching. Quickly he transformed into Snuffles and crawled under Hagrid's bed. A short knock before the door opened and somebody entered. Sirius came out of his hiding-place as soon as he heard the headmasters' familiar voice calling him. He crossed the room in two large steps, changing back into his human form as he did so.

"Did you get them?" he called, staring anxiously at Dumbledore.

"Three deatheaters penetrated into the school grounds. One was killed by a dragon and another one is severely injured; Severus is questioning right now." Albus said seriously.

"And the last?" Sirius gasped. Dumbledore's voice sounded terribly anxious when he replied "Unfortunately he escaped"

Sirius whole body tensed. Harry was in the school and he was sure the deatheater wouldn't miss the chance to capture Voldemort's enemy number one. "I need to protect Harry" he shouted.

"Hold on Sirius. The dragon trainers are going to guard the entrance and the common rooms, the teachers are alert and patrolling the school. I will return to the castle immediately to ensure the students are safe. I need you to search the grounds. As a dog, your senses are better and you're fast and strong enough to be a match for any deatheater. This is the best you can do for Harry right now."

Sirius' eyes were flashing angrily when he shouted "These idiots couldn't handle the deatheater **with** their dragons, how good do you think they are **without**!"

Dumbledore looked firmly into the furious wizards' eyes and stated "I will be there to keep Harry safe, if necessary shield him with my own body. Or do you not trust me either?" Sirius head dropped.

"Can I see if he is ok when I caught that filthy swine?" "Of course my friend" Dumbledore chuckled "I know that Harry will be just as worried about you as you are about him. Now hurry before he can get off the grounds"

Sirius transformed and ran out of the hut. Dumbledore watch the dog disappear in the night and then walked quickly back to the castle.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
**  
"Rockwood, can you hear me?" Snape called the deatheater in the hospital bed in front of him. The potion master had managed to levitate the man and bring him into the hospital wing in time. He was still alive, but lost a fair amount of blood and Snape wasn't sure if he would live very much longer.

"Rockwood, answer me" he urged once more, shaking the injured man slightly. The eyelids, covered with blood from a large gash on the forehead, fluttered slightly and Snape hurt a moan.

"Snape, that you? where'm I?" the wounded deatheater whispered. His body was shivering, so Snape summoned a few blankets with a flick of his wand and covered him.

"Rockwood, did the Dark Lord send you? I need to know what to report. You're the only one who survived" Snape lied.

"McNair didn' make it, huh?" Rockwood moaned "No the dragon ripped him in pieces" Snape stated. "So what were your orders and why didn't the Dark Lord tell me you were coming"

"He lost the trust in you traitor. Your days are counted." the deatheater whispered. Snape winced. He had to straighten things out with the Dark Lord.

_MALFOY_, he thought. Since Snape had started to punish his son for his cruelties, Lucius hostility had intensified. He had never really liked his old schoolmate; but he knew facts about him, which, if ever revealed in front of the Dark Lord, wouldn't only cost his life but also the life of the person he loved most in this world.

He had to know what the Dark Lord was aware of and why he sent the spies. Was he attacking sooner then expected? There's only one way to find out for sure, he thought and took a little glass bottle out of his robes.

"You don't know what you're talking my friend" he said, his voice full of concern. "The pain is confusing your mind. Drink this it will help you sleep." The potion master supported the man's head so he could drink more easily.

Rockwood drank hastily only to cough terribly and squirt drops of fresh blood all over his blanket. Snape knew this wasn't a good sign, so he had to be quick. The deatheater's facial expression became blank and the potion master knew the Verita serum was working.

"When is the attack on the school going to happen" Snape asked firmly. The voice of the deatheater was expressionless when he answered "The night before the students leave for Christmas." Snape flinched when Rockwood coughed up more blood.

"Has the Dark Lord given orders to kill me? To whom?" The wounded man told him that orders to kill him have been given, but he didn't know to whom.

Snape asked question after question, trying desperately to get as much information as possible as long as the man was able to speak. When Rockwood answered his last question about who had been the third deatheater on the mission, his voice, contorted by pain, was barely a whisper. Snape had to put his ear very close to Rockwood's mouth to understand the words.

He felt his body tense when he heard the answer and the deatheater's voice trailed off. The bubbling and rattling noises coming from the man's chest made Snape's stomach turn. He could hear the blood filling the lungs, drowning the man slowly.

"Severus" the deadly wounded wizard moaned. "Severus, can you forgive me?" Snape frowned.

Could he forgive him? He had to abandon the ones he loved most in order to keep them safe, because of Rockwood and Malfoy. Could he forgive somebody who killed so many innocent people, children, mothers, tortured them until they begged to die? He padded the wizard's hand not able to give an answer.

Then the deatheater took a final, shallow breath and the tense body relaxed. Snape closed the eyes of the dead wizard and left the hospital wing without looking back. He had to find Dumbledore immediately.  
  
A roaring sound woke Harry up and a glance at his watch told him that it was 2 hours until midnight. He sat up in his bed, trying to determine the source of the noise. It reminded him a little of a thunderstorm but still different, so he got up and walked to the window.

At first he thought the forest was on fire, but then he realized, that the dragons were out of control for some reason and were spitting fire in every direction. He walked back to his trunk and grabbed the omniglass from the Quidditch World Cup and gazed curiously at the confusion. Harry could see dragon trainer running around, extinguishing little fires around the edge of the forest and shooting spells at the dragons.

"Turn that noise off" Ron growled sleepily.

"Hey look at this mate. Something's wrong" Harry called excited. Ron cursed intelligibly and joined his friend at the window.

"What the...? What are they doing?" Ron shouted after a look through Harry's omniglass. "Do you think Charlie's in danger?"

"I don't know mate" Harry shrugged. "But I know that we can't do anything. Charlie's a big boy Ron; he can take care of himself."

"What is Snape doing there?" Ron wondered, pointing at the lawn. Harry could see the potion master walking to the castle steadily picking up the pace until he was almost running. Something was floating next to him, which looked like a human body.

"Do you think we are in danger" Neville asked quietly. Harry and Ron spun around. They both hadn't noticed that their room mates were awake. Kelsey had joined them and stared at the blaze emerging from the camp. Sean and Dean were up as well, watching the scenario.

"There's McGonagall" Ron shouted "Maybe she's going to tell us what's going on. I think we should go and find her." They went down the spiral staircase and headed for the common room. Hermione, Kayla and Ginny were already there in their dressing gowns, along with all the other Gryffindors. The Gryffindor perfect held the hand of Ron's sister, who trembled with fear.

"Do you think something happened to Charlie? There's so much fire and smoke" Ginny sobbed.

"Don't worry; we're going to find McGonagall. We saw her coming back from the camp" Harry assured the frightened girl. Ron, Harry and Kelsey walked over to the portrait hole and opened it. Harry, who was going first, jumped back, when a very strong, muscular man blocked his way.

"Where do you think you are going?" he called with a deep, tense voice.

"Who are you and since when is the portrait hole guarded" Kelsey called over Harry's shoulder.

"I'm Stephen, one of the dragon trainers and I'm here on the headmasters' order. I leave it to your Head of House to tell you the rest" the dragon trainer explained.

"We just wanted to find McGonagall. Do you know where she is?" Ron asked nervously.

"If she's a woman with a tight bun, then I do. She's coming right there." The dragon trainer pointed at the end of the hallway. Harry twisted his head and spotted McGonagall running towards the portrait hole.

He had never seen the professor like that; strands of hair were sticking to her hot face and her normally strict and firm expression seemed anxious and frightened.

"Inside!" she called as she reached the little group at the common room entrance. The students moved slowly backwards, making room for her to enter. All the chatting and whispering stopped instantly when McGonagall cleared her throat. She brushed the stray hair out of her face, which again looked stable and concentrated, and sighed deeply

"Deatheaters entered the school grounds. Two were caught by the dragon trainers, but one escaped." Ginny whimpered and grabbed Ron's hand

"Is Charlie ok?" Ron asked nervously

"Mr Weasley, your brother is well. He stayed with the dragons to ensure that not more deatheaters are trying to enter the school grounds." McGonagall said calmly "I have to insist that you all stay in the common room until further notice. The headmaster has not decided yet if classes are going to be cancelled. Tomorrow morning the dragon trainer, who's guarding the portrait hole, will accompany you to breakfast" the professor exclaimed. "Now I want you to return to your dormitories. Maybe you can get a little bit of sleep. Nobody is in immediate danger. The castle is well protected and you don't need to be scared."

She looked at the students, who still looked confused and worried, while they slowly walked up to their different dorms. Harry couldn't move. He had expected almost anything but that. Never had it occurred to him, that deatheaters would attack the school. This was the only place he always felt truly safe

"They are coming for me" he said quietly, looking firmly at his Head of House.

"Yes this is what we assume Harry. But don't be afraid; we won't let them get to you" McGonagall assured him with a, suddenly, very motherly voice, he was only used to from Ron's mother. "Now go to bed."

Harry nodded and left the common room. He felt terribly tired and confused. Recognizing that it was almost midnight, he laid down on his four-poster. Harry closed the curtains around his bed to block out the shine of the dragon-fire.

Thoughts about Sirius entered his mind. Was he safe in the Shrieking Shack or was he roaming the grounds right now. Not able to fall asleep he started tossing and turning in his bed. Knowing he wouldn't find any rest, he decided to make sure. He carefully got up and reached for his invisibility cloak on the bottom of his trunk and soundlessly left the dorm.

While he went down the spiral staircase again, he wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak and had almost reached the portrait hole when he heard a calm voice calling him. "Checking on Sirius?"

Harry stopped instantly and turned around. The headmaster was sitting in an arm chair next to the fireplace, a book on his lap and watched the boy over his half-moon glasses. Harry shifted uncomfortably from one foot on the other and took off the hood of his cloak.

"Sit here with me Harry" Dumbledore invited him. After he sat down next to the headmaster, he asked "Have you seen Sirius?"

"He is searching the grounds for the escaped deatheater".

Harry jumped off his seat, his fists clenched and his eyes full of anger. "And you let him go?" he raged. Dumbledore seized his arm and pulled him gently back to his seat.

"He did what I asked him to do. As a dog his senses are better than of any other living soul I know"

"You...you... told him to?" Harry whispered horrified staring at his headmaster in total disbelieve. "But you know..." He started to rage again when Dumbledore interrupted him calmly.

"Harry, this is not your godfathers' first encounter with deatheaters. Do you think he would have been able to escape the ministry and the deatheaters so many times if he wouldn't know what to do?"

Harry nodded silently, his shoulders dropping noticeably as he did so. "All we can do now is hope and pray that our search parties will find the intruder before he can escape." Dumbledore stated. "You can go to bed Harry. Everything is under control and I will remain here until we receive any news." The headmaster smiled at him with the familiar twinkle in his eyes, when Harry got up and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He said good night to the old wizard and went back to his dorm. The dragons must have calmed down, because he couldn't see any more blazes at the forbidden forest. After he stored his cloak safely in the trunk, he curled up in his bed.

Right when he was drifting off to sleep an indescribable pain shot through his forehead, like a hot knife slicing through his flesh. He put his hands over his face, feeling the terrible urge to faint instantly and screamed in agony.

"Harry....Harry..." he heard a voice calling him. The pain in his forehead had faded slightly, but his scar still seemed like on fire. It took him a lot of effort to open his eyes, but he could see the blurry face of Dumbledore.

"Are you ok mate?" he heard Ron asking. Harry tried to sit up and felt strong arms supporting him.

"Harry can you hear me" Dumbledore asked very concerned. Harry nodded, looked firmly in the old wizards face and said "Voldemort is furious that the attack was unsuccessful, but the deatheater escaped."

"How do you know Harry?" Ron called.

"I could feel it. This was the first time since last term that my scar had hurt that bad. It prickled every once in a while but never like this" Harry moaned.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing? You look terrible" Neville asked hoarsely.

"No Neville I'm ok. There will be another attack very soon. Voldemort is far from pleased about what happened tonight and he couldn't get the information he wanted." The way Dumbledore looked at him made Harry anxious. He looked so old and tired and, in some way helpless. This was not the headmaster he knew, the one who was always there when the students needed them. What were they supposed to do if Dumbledore died? He was old and maybe he couldn't take it any longer. Trying to ban these frightening thoughts out of his head, he shook it slightly and managed to smile at his headmaster and friends, who all looked extremely concerned.

"I will be downstairs in case you need anything." Dumbledore smiled back at him. Harry nodded and watched the headmaster leaving the room. He laid back in his bed once more and let his thought wander.

While he was connected with Voldemort's mind, he had felt another emotion of the other wizard. Voldemort was, despite of what had happened today, very satisfied about how something has worked out. And Harry knew this were no good news for Dumbledore. He had wanted to tell the headmaster right away, but when he had noticed the tired look in his eyes, he just couldn't do it.

He couldn't even imagine how big the burden was the old wizard had to bear. So he had decided to tell him the rest in the morning; everything always looked better in the morning.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28  
**  
Snape entered the door of his office. After he had left the dead deatheater, he had been looking for Dumbledore, but he wasn't in his office, the Great Hall or the staff room. His robes were stained with Rockwood's blood and so he decided to change first.

He walked through the dusky room and entered his private chambers. The table in his sitting room was covered with newspapers and the newest edition of **_The Potion Almanac_**.

He opened the door to his bedroom, took off his dirty robes and left them on the little table next to the bathroom door for the house-elves to collect. The potion master seized a set of new robes out of the closet, put them on and sat on his bed to tie his shoes.

His look fell on a picture in a silver frame on his nightstand. He picked it up and looked at the little child on a swing smiling and waving at him. __

_I should have been there to play with you_, he thought. He felt tears stinging his eyes and he blinked them away quickly, hoping he would live long enough to protect who he had to abandon so many years ago, not even knowing the child existed. The potion master put the picture back and left the dungeons, determined to find the headmaster, even if he had to search the castle from top to bottom.

He hurried up the stone steps leading to the entrance hall, when he felt the despised, but very familiar burning on his forearm that caused him to wince. Knowing that he had to behave like a true Slytherin now, he crossed the entrance hall and walked outside. Preparing himself for the unavoidable encounter with his former master, he ran across the lawn and reached a point outside of the Hogwarts' grounds where he could disapparate. Fortunately he had no problems to get past the dragons; Professor Flitwick had casted a spell on every staff member for protection in case they had to leave the grounds.  
  
Sirius had found a track of the escaped deatheater at the edge of the forest and followed it towards the school. The search party was covering a different area so he wasn't afraid to be discovered. According to the scent, the deatheater he was chasing was not at all frightened but thrilled to bits. A feeling Sirius just couldn't comprehend and that urged him even more to find the intruder as soon as possible.

He dropped his muzzle to the ground once more and took in the scent of the person he was tracing. For some reason it seemed familiar to him. He knew he had smelled that before, but he couldn't tell where. He passed the greenhouses and walked closer to the castle. Next to the steps, which were leading to the front doors, he paused for a brief moment.

The person had waited here; he recognized the pressed grass and figured that the deatheater must have hid there for a while. The thought, that entered his mind, was terrifying. If the person made it to the front doors, he could also be inside the castle already. His whole body tensed, when he went up the stone steps and searched feverishly for some kind of proof that the deatheater had entered the castle, but fortunately, the trace ended at the bottom of the steps. Assuming that Harry and the other students wouldn't be in immediate danger, he tried to pick up the trace one more and followed it, leading him away from the castle again.  
  
Snape apparated in front of the old manor he had visited so many times before. Although he spent most of his time in the gloomy dungeons, the dark and cold stonewalls of this building made him shiver. He knew what he, most likely, had to face tonight. Hopefully he would be able to convince the Dark Lord that all the suspicions, which had been raised about his person, were nothing but libels.

The old trees next to the entrance door made the place even creepier. The long branches looked like fingers, trying to grab anybody, who dared to get within their reach. Snape knew that if he would show any sign of fear tonight his fate was already sealed. So he walked up to the black, wooden entrance door and entered.

Inside it wasn't cosier. The dark-grey marble floor was stained with muddy footprints and the blood-red brocade curtains were just as dirty as the windows themselves. He walked through the gloomy entrance hall and just before he entered the former sitting room he pulled a hood out of his pocket and put it on.

The room was already filled with hooded figures gathered in a circle around a man in crimson robes. Snape moved silently to his place within the circle and watched the man in the middle. Voldemort turned around and his cold glare fell on the potion master.

"Severus, my loyal friend" his voice was dripping with malice and sarcasm. "I trust you have heard about the little failure tonight."

Snape concentrated very hard; his reply could make the difference between life, torture or death. He met the Dark Lords' gaze and answered "Yes my Lord I'm aware" Hoping he could break through his reserve, the potion master asked "But why my Lord has nobody informed me about it. I could have been of assistance"

"When have you ever been assisting anyone besides the old fool that runs the school" Malfoy's sneering voice was heard.

"Silence" hissed the Dark Lord and the cold voice as well as the icy glare that came from his red eyes cut through Snape's brain. "Severus, the informations, you have provided lately, have not been very useful. You haven't told us about the extra security measures"

"I have told you during a private meeting, that Dumbledore has ordered dragons to the school grounds and I've also informed you where they were positioned" Snape answered, slightly indignant, assuming that Malfoy had put some ideas in the Dark Lords' head.

"Yes I'm fully aware of these security measures. I'm talking about the grim."

Snape frowned "My Lord I'm awfully sorry, but I cannot follow you right there. There are no grims on the ground." he assured.

"My faithful servant, who has joined me after so many years of absence, informed me that there was very well a grim on the grounds." the Dark Lord insisted. The cold voice was sounding angry and impatient now. __

_He doesn't know that I know who the deatheater is he's referring to_, Snape thought, smirking slightly under his hood. "I can swear that there's no grim on the grounds. Dumbledore involved me in the whole security program, and grims have never been taken into consideration"

"Step forward" the Dark Lord hissed. Snape knew what was coming. He would have to swear on the oath he once had performed. The Dark Lord placed his spindly, talon-like fingers on the mark on his forearm and Snape swore that everything he had just predicated was the truth. Everybody in the room knew that the potion master would drop dead instantly if he lied.  
  
Harry woke up early after another restless night. While he dressed quietly, he remembered what had happened at night and finished quickly. After a sprint to the common room he looked around for a sign of Dumbledore and found him sitting in the same comfortable armchair as last night. It seemed to him that the old wizard hadn't moved an inch through the whole night.

"Professor Dumbledore?" he called. The headmaster winked and smiled at him

"Could you sleep Harry?" he asked and beckoned him over.

"There's something I forgot to tell you last night" Harry continued. The headmaster raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Voldemort is very happy about something, but I don't know about what. His attempt to attack the school last night failed, so he has no reason to be happy."

Dumbledore sat up straight and looked at Harry "First of all Harry, last night was not a planned attack of Lord Voldemort. It was more like a vanguard to spy out what security measures we've set up." Harry's jaw dropped

"Does that mean Voldemort is planning to attack the school? But he never did that... he's scared of you after all" he cried out. Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose, concentrating for a moment before he replied.

"Tom fears me, because he knows I am capable of a lot more than I let others see" Harry looked awestruck at the white-haired wizard. "He is trying to get a hold of you so desperately, that he is confederating with creatures he can't control. Voldemort knows, he alone isn't a match for me, not here, and his servants are even less a threat, but we still can't take a chance. This is why the dragons are here. There are only a few more weeks until Christmas break and hopefully we won't have to send the students home before then."

At the prospect that he would have to spend even more time with the Dursleys, Harry became pale. Maybe he could go to the Burrow with Ron or spend Christmas with Kelsey and Kayla, but then he remembered, that their parents were in the Order and they might not have a place to spend Christmas either. When he heard somebody coming downstairs, Dumbledore dropped the subject and got up from his chair

"Good morning Mr Weasley" he called, when Ron scuffled through the common room sleepily. "Morning Professor Dumbledore" Ron answered. "I would suggest that you should go to breakfast. I know Professor Snape will not appreciate it if you're late", Dumbledore smiled and left the room.

"What was he doing here so early in the morning" Kayla asked. The mahogany- haired girl had just entered the common room together with Hermione and Ginny. She really liked Ron's little sister and had deep respect for her. It was hard enough to have one brother; she couldn't imagine how it must be with six and all of them older.

_No wonder she was in Gryffindor, she had to be brave._

Kayla and Hermione had filled Ginny in about Harry's new situation in the dorm last night. The girls hadn't planned it actually, but unfortunately Ginny had overheard them when they re-read the instructions for the Muscail Potion and pondered how they could manage to take the big amount of ingredients out of the students' stock, without raising any suspicions. In the end they had surrendered to Ginny's arguments, which were accompanied by pouting and yelling. They couldn't deny that it would be unfair to involve someone, who had barely known Harry before this term like Zara and leave her out, who has been a friend since 5 years.

When they finally told Ginny that Harry's parents were still alive and that everything was depending on how fast they could get the remaining ingredients, Ginny got so pale that even her freckles faded. She clapped her hands over her face and muttered "NO,NO,NO,NOOO....how could they do this to him...how could they"

Ginny took her hands off her face and Kayla could see the fury in the girls' eyes and also a pain, but it wasn't exactly her pain. It was the pain she felt for Harry. Kayla knew for quite a while that Ginny had a crush on her cousin, but the way her eyes looked right now, proved that the feelings for Harry went a lot deeper than that.

_I need to give Harry a hint here. This girl is just too good to be ignored_, she thought.

When the redhead heard, that there was still hope for Harry to be reunited with his parents, her eyes sparkled full of thirst for action. She wanted to do everything in her power to help, and so she started firing questions at the two fellow Gryffindors. The three girls pondered where they would brew the potion, as soon as they had all the ingredients and came to the conclusion that Myrtle's bathroom would be the best place. According to Hermione it had worked well in their second year when they made the Polyjuice Potion to question Malfoy.

Ginny's eyes darkened noticeably when she remembered what had happened to her that year. Voldemort had possessed her and forced her to do horrible things. Without Harry's help she would have died in the chamber.  
  
Harry's answer brought her back to reality. "He was here all night, protecting us" he claimed. "But why did he stay in Gryffindor tower?" Kelsey wondered.

"This is quite an easy question to answer dear brother" Kayla answered. "The deatheaters were after Harry, right?"

The black-haired boy nodded and sighed. "Yes they were here to get me and the bad news is that the escaped deatheater returned to Voldemort". Hermione, Ginny and Ron flinched in unison. They waited for a few more minutes, until all the Gryffindors were assembled in the common room, then they opened the portrait hole and found Stephen leaning against the cold stonewall, chatting animatedly with the fat lady.

"I assume you have something to do now, my dear", the fat lady stated, while the students climbed through the portrait hole.

"I really enjoyed the conversation ma'am" Stephen bowed and then left the portrait behind him. Harry knitted his eyebrows and frowned when he watched the fat lady trying to hide her blushing face behind a fan of peacock feathers. Kayla, Hermione and Ginny giggled hysterically when they passed the portrait and followed the dragon trainer down the hallway.

The Great Hall was very quiet this morning and everybody seemed to feel glum. Harry knew exactly why. He was sure that all the students had been informed by their Head of House last night and he understood why so many stared anxiously at him.

_They all know the deatheaters came for me_, he thought, while he silently ate his porridge.

From the Slytherin table he heard loud whispering from Malfoy and his cronies, who pointed at him and then started laughing.

"Don't pay them any attention." Ron said calmly, when he recognized the depressed look on his friends' face. "I bet Malfoy's dad was the one who escaped"

Harry wasn't so sure about that. Malfoy sr. was too smart to put himself in danger. He sure was a loyal deatheater no doubt, but Harry just couldn't imagine that Malfoy would risk his life for something as trivial as a spy job. He was too valuable for Voldemort with all his connections in the ministry.

Harry looked over the tables and recognized something odd. The teachers seemed very tense. Dumbledore was talking quietly with McGonagall, Stone stared somewhat disbelievingly at Professor Sprout, but the really strange thing was that Snape wasn't there. At this moment the post was delivered and the air was full of owls, packed with letters and packages of all sorts.

A large barn owl swooped down and landed on Hermione's plate. She paid for her Daily Prophet and the owl took off. A black raven drew the attention of a few students at the Gryffindor table, when it landed right in front of Kayla.

Totally bewildered, she stared at the strange messenger for a brief moment, before she took the letter from its leg. The raven croaked hoarsely, spread his large wings and left the hall.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
She opened the letter, curious who would use a raven to deliver it, and read.  
  
**_Dear Kayla  
  
I hope you two are well and taking care of yourselves. I miss you all very much and hope to see you during Christmas break. Kelsey has told me everything and all these news, to say the least, shocked me. _**

**_I wish I could help you more, but I trust your abilities. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to contact Professor Dumbledore. He's the only one, who's aware of all the facts. _**

**_I won't send you the requested item with this messenger because I'm afraid it might get intercepted. Await me at midnight at the fireplace in your common room. Make sure you're alone. I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention. _**

**_Love, Dad  
_**  
She would tell Kelsey about this later. He would never forgive her if there's a possibility to see dad and she would keep it from him. Harry and Ron were discussing their favourite topic...quidditch. In their opinion if they could play, they could at least talk about it.

All of a sudden, Hermione put the Daily Prophet on the table and pointed at a little article at the bottom of the page.

"This is odd" she whispered.

"Whoff iff ogg ?" Ron mumbled with his mouth full of food.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, giving her best McGonagall-look and said "I'm sorry Ronald but I don't speak ogre. Could you please repeat your statement?"

Ron swallowed the food fast and choked slightly "What is odd Hermione" he repeated, emphasizing every word.

"Look at this here. They report here that the dementors denied Fudge access to Azkaban. When he arrived at the prison yesterday for his monthly visit, the dementors kept him not only outside the prison itself, but also off the island."

She handed Harry and Ron the newspaper, while Kayla and Kelsey moved closer to have a look at the article as well.

"But why would they do that?" Ron asked, noticeably confused.

"Do you think..." Harry whispered when his eyes locked with Hermione's.

"I'm afraid so" Hermione replied anxiously.

"Would somebody mind to fill us in?" Kelsey asked impatiently.

"I assume that the dementors are not loyal to the ministry anymore" Hermione explained.

"So you think they follow Voldemort now?" Kayla asked. She didn't want to imagine what the consequences would be if these monsters had joined forces with Voldemort.

"This is what I believe and according to this reaction here" she pointed at the article "they have something to hide. Why else would they deny access to the ministry officials?"

"What do you think they're hiding?" Kayla asked. "They are still guarding Azkaban, so if they would have joined Voldemort, don't you think they would abandon it and let all the deatheaters escape?"

Harry scratched his head and replied "This is a strange thought, but what if the dementors know that Fudge is a deatheater and that's the reason why they keep him away from the fortress?" A look at his friends proved that they didn't consider it a strange thought at all.  
  
Snape sat on his bed again. The night had been very eventful and he didn't get as much sleep as he'd liked to. The last incidents replayed in his head.

After he had sworn that he had never been unfaithful to the Dark Lord the subject had been dropped and Voldemort's attention had turned to Malfoy.

Silently he thanked Professor Flitwick for the protection charm, he had cast on him, that enabled him to perjure. Snape knew that it wouldn't have cost the Dark Lord much effort to break through the charm, but fortunately he hadn't noticed anything.

Voldemort had been very upset about the obviously groundless suspicions Malfoy had raised against the potion master and Snape could still see the blond-haired man writhe with pain after he had been hit with the Cruciatus curse.

The potion master knew that the Dark Lord still didn't fully trust him, but to his advantage he was right at the source and the Dark Lord depended on his informations. His whole body felt sore and he had a terrible headache, so he decided to skip breakfast.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. A look in the mirror made him flinch. His face was paler than ever and when he looked closer, he recognized the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Like a vampire ... from the tomb into the classroom" he muttered.

There was not much he could do about it now. He had to be in class in 15 minutes and that was barely enough for a proper refreshing potion, so he just tipped his hair, face and clothes with his wand and mumbled "Repens mundus".

Another look in the mirror proved, that his cleaning spell had worked. He left the bathroom, seized his wand from the nightstand and walked into his sitting room.

Snape spotted the tray of food, the house-elves had left and called "Accio roll". There was not enough time for a proper breakfast, but he knew he couldn't deal with Longbottom without at least something in his stomach. By the time he entered his office, the roll was gone and he felt a little better.

_I'd kill for a cup of tea now_, he thought and took some sheets of paper from his office table. A look at the clock over the fireplace told him that it was five minutes to nine, so he entered the classroom through a side door to let the students in.  
  
Harry felt anything but ready for a double dose of Snape. The night had been unpleasant enough and his scar was still throbbing slightly. Hermione and Kayla were still talking quietly about the article in the Daily Prophet, while Kelsey was staring maliciously at Malfoy.

"Harry, what do you think Snape was doing with the deatheater last night?" Ron whispered.

"Dunno... questioning I guess" the dark-haired boy replied.

"I still don't trust him, no matter was Dumbledore says." his friend insisted. "I bet he found out something and didn't tell Dumbledore about it"

"Drop it Ron!" Hermione whispered her hands on her hips. "I trust Dumbledore and he trusts Snape. Just because he's a greasy git doesn't mean he's a traitor"

Kayla walked over to her brother and nudged him "Kelsey, please do me a favor" Her brother turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Please don't do anything funny to Malfoy today. Not in Snape's class"

"And why shouldn't I? This moron almost killed me and Snape didn't even take points" he whispered angrily.

"Snape is spying on Voldemort and Malfoy's dad is very close to him. For some reason Snape started punishing Malfoy after he injured you and I don't think Malfoy sr. is going to like it. I know you really hate Snape, but Dumbledore needs him. So I'd really appreciate it if you would not get Malfoy punished in Snape's classes." Kayla urged. Kelsey looked at his sister, like he would just see her for the very first time.

"You haven't started liking this sorry excuse of a teacher, have you?" he hissed.

"No I don't like him, but I fear for him. He's doing an extremely dangerous job and I don't want him to get killed" she replied calmly. "And I didn't say you can't take revenge on Malfoy... just not during Snape's lessons. And one last thing..." Her brother gave her a very annoyed look. "...please don't get caught. Gryffindor can't afford to lose anymore points if we want to win the house-cup, and our quidditch team can't help this year."

Kelsey knew she was right and nodded. Then the classroom doors opened and they entered. As usual they settled at tables in the very back, set up their cauldrons and waited. Snape walked back to his desk and seized a stack of paper.

"Cauldrons away!" he called "Today you'll be doing a written test about everything we have covered so far. It will tell you...and me...where you stand and where you need to study more."

While he passed out the tests, nobody said a single word. All the students, including the Slytherins, stared at him in shock. When the truth sank in, Kayla heard several students cursing under their breath and her eyes fell on Neville. His face had lost all its color and his hands were shaking terribly.

_I should offer him tutoring_; she thought when Snape handed her the test. "Start now! You have two hours" the potion master called and set up a huge hourglass on his desk.

Harry felt suddenly very sick. This was about the worst think that could have happened. He turned the test around and skimmed over the questions. It wasn't as bad as he had feared, so he started right away.

The first question was quite easy; **_What potion would you use to change your appearance into another person and what problems would you have to face_**.

They had used Polyjuice potion in their second year, so he knew how to answer this one. Kelsey had less pleasant thoughts and they all revolved around the strict potion master. An unannounced test on his first day after a month was highly unfair. He had no doubt he could ace this test, but still...

**_What is the Wolfsbane potion and when was it discovered_**.

Ron chewed on his quill before he answered the question. Fortunately he knew a werewolf personally, so this question wasn't really a challenge. Most of the students didn't consider Snape's test a piece of cake.

Kayla heard a moan every once in a while she concentrated on her work. She was done after a little more then an hour and put down her quill. Taking a look around the room, she recognized her fellow students sweating and scribbling always one eye at the hourglass.

Snape was sitting at his desk, reading in a large, leather-bound book. Then he looked up and met her eyes, while his lips distorted into a malicious smirk.

"Staring into space will not answer the questions Miss Warren" he sneered.

"I'm already finished Professor" she answered in the same manner.

Snape rose slowly from his chair and Kayla knew that this behaviour was supposed to scare her, but it didn't. The potion master came to her desk and picked up the sheet of paper.

"Let's see if you are REALLY finished" he growled and walked back to his desk. Kayla took out her potions book and started reading, trying to ignore all the glares of bewilderment and shock she was receiving from her fellow classmates.

Then suddenly she heard a thud and looked up. Snape had slammed his fist on the desk and called "Time's up". The students walked up to him and handed over their tests before they left the classroom. Kayla put her book back in her bag and got up. Harry, Kelsey and Hermione looked slightly relaxed, but Ron looked like he had to struggle hard. His hair was all messy, so much it almost resembled Harry's, and he had big ink spots on his cheeks and hands.

"Snape'll pay for this" he growled when he wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "Let's get out of here" Kelsey exclaimed and they left the classroom.  
  
Ron went on finding more and more unpleasant names for the potion master during the following lessons. During Transfiguration he was so absentminded that he missed the pigeon he was supposed to turn in a raven and hit Neville with his wand instead. His classmate spun around and wanted to protest but out came only a hoarsely croak. Neville grabbed his throat and Kayla assumed he wanted to complain but he couldn't stop croaking.

"Mr Weasley, please take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing and then go right to lunch, before you kill somebody today." Professor McGonagall called.

Ron grabbed Neville's arm and dragged him out of the classroom. Professor Sprout finally lost her nerves, when Ron accidentally decapitated the dozing daisy, he was supposed to repot. Her finger pointed at the door instantly and the red-haired boy scuffled outside. By the end of the classes, Ron had cooled down a bit but his face had still a gloomy expression, every time he thought about the potion master.

When they sat down in the common room to study and Ron drew cartoons of drowning Snape in his cauldron, Hermione had enough "Ron do you think you did soooo bad in the test"

"No not really. I did pretty well I guess, but Snape shouldn't do unannounced tests on principle"

Hermione threw desperately her hands in the air and sighed. "You drive us up the wall all day because of a principle?" she called, her voice sounding noticeably annoyed.

"Look who's speaking! Miss Principle herself!" he replied in a mocking voice followed closely by a groan, when Hermione slapped the back of his head forcefully. Ron decided not to push it any further and looked over to Kelsey and Harry, who were working on their star charts for astronomy.

"What do you think Trelawney is going to come up with in the next lesson? I'm running out of good ways to die." he smirked. Everybody started laughing hysterically about Ron's dry comment, when they suddenly heard a squeaking and quacking in the background.

They spun around and spotted Fred and George looking very pleased with themselves. "Oh my..." Kayla groaned, when she recognized a group of firstyears' running around like scared chicken. The more disturbing fact was that some of them literally looked like that.

Harry and Kelsey couldn't stop laughing about the first years, while Ron gasped "Look...look at their...heads" Hermione and Kayla just kept staring at them with open mouths. They had no idea how the Weasley twins had managed to turn the heads of the first years into the heads of ducks, chicken, turkeys and geese. Kayla felt really sorry for the girl who had to support the swan-neck that emerged from her shoulders.

The twins walked over to them and asked impishly "So how do you like our Paradox Poultry Perfume."

Hermione gave the twins a most disapproving look and said "I'll have to report this. I've told you before NO TESTING SILLY STUFF ON STUDENTS"

The Gryffindor prefect walked over to the disfigured students and shook her head "When is this going to wear off?"

"Oh they will have their own heads back in" he looked at his watch "20 seconds" Just when a little girl with a chicken head started acting like she was going to lay an egg, there was a little plop and all the students looked like before.

Most of them had to sit down for a second and the one with the swan head had to go to the hospital wing with a whiplash. "It still need some improvement" was the comment of Fred and George, when they walked back to their table. "You're not going to report this, right?" Ron asked anxiously.

"I most certainly will" Hermione confirmed "this girl was really hurt and I'm quite sure they didn't ask the firstyears if they could test this crap on them"

"Hermione is right. They need to learn their lesson one day. I know most of their stuff is really funny, but this time they were going too far." Kayla agreed.

The boys rolled their eyes on them and Kelsey called "We can't afford losing any more points. You just told me that today." "This is not the point Kelsey. They crossed the line tonight and they know it. And it will mostly likely be detention anyway" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh and this shall comfort us now" they heard George calling over from their table.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing :-)_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30  
**  
Kayla looked at her watch, recognizing it was just 1 ½ hours until midnight and the common room was still packed with students. She started to get nervous, so she decided she could as well get her charms homework done to pass the time.

An hour later only a few first years were there and Kayla told Hermione that her father would be paying her a visit. Hermione understood perfectly well and shooed the firstyears to their common room. Harry and Ron decided to leave the twins alone to meet their father and went upstairs as well.

"What dad's coming?" Kelsey gasped "But I thought..."

Kayla interrupted him "He'll deliver something and he won't show up here personally; at least not in one piece. We're supposed to meet him at the fireplace." She checked her watch once more right before the flames turned green and her fathers' head appeared in the flames.

He mumbled something and Kelsey took the fire tongs and removed a little bag from his fathers' mouth. His mouth turned instantly into a wide smile, showing his white teeth, which made quite a big contrast to his dark skin. The twins waved at her father while Odin stared suspiciously at the head in the fireplace and hissed.

"So how are my favourite children today", he laughed.

"Dad, we're your only children" Kelsey replied with a mocking voice. "How do you know" Floyd asked dryly and raised his eyebrows.

Kayla giggled when she looked at her brother's shocked face. "All jokes aside dad, have you talked to Dumbledore lately?" she asked

"No I haven't; I'm not supposed to contact anyone to be honest" he answered remorsefully. "Not even your mother knows where I'm at and..."

"Where is mom" Kelsey interjected.

"Your mother is contacting more potential allies. Her training as a diplomat is very helpful here. But I can't tell you more right now." his father continued.

"Dad, I assume this is what I have asked for" Kayla pointed at the little bag at the table.

"Yes it should be enough for your purposes and I still have a little left at home" the wizard replied.

"Thanks dad" his daughter cheered. "I'd hug you but you are just a little too hot for my taste right now" The wizard laughed loudly at his daughters comment and smiled widely.

Kayla just loved the way her fathers' voice sounded. Since she was a little kid, the full bass voice of her father made her feel comfortable and loved.

"I don't have much time kids. We still don't know how many deatheaters have infiltrated the ministry and to what extend the communication channels are watched. So don't give out any more important information to anyone. Owls have been intercepted; we know that much, but we have no idea if the messages were altered."

"Ok dad; we have all the information we need anyway." Kelsey assured.

"Please tell mom we love and miss her if you should see her before we do" Kayla added meekly.

"Will do. I have to go now and you will go right to bed, you have classes tomorrow after all." The twins nodded and left the common room after their father had disappeared with a little plop.  
  
Kelsey curled up in his bed and thought about what they had accomplished so far. They had bark of holy oak and dried vampire blood in a safe place already. Zara would be providing the Aquarius scale, so this only left the moonbell root.

Knowing that pondering about it any more tonight wouldn't help, he closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes. It wasn't as easy for Harry. He felt uncomfortable that he had not been able to visit Sirius today. After Herbology he had wanted to make a quick trip to the Whomping Willow, but had been too scared Malfoy would follow him. He decided he would go to see Sirius tomorrow, while Malfoy was attending Snape's extra class.  
  
When they went down to breakfast next morning, Kelsey recognized Zara standing next to a broom closet in the entrance hall. Something seemed to be not quite right, so he told the rest of the group he'd join then later and walked over to her.

When he looked at her he was shocked. Her pretty face was red and blotchy sore and her eyes looked like she he had been crying.

"What happened? Did you get bad news from home?" he asked when he spotted the journal she had clutched to her chest.

"The Aquarius scale... the..the..." she sobbed heart-rending. Kelsey didn't want to discuss this delicate issue in front of the entire students and took action. Without further ado, he grabbed the girls hand and pulled her inside the broom closet.

Zara was caught off guard and had no chance to stop him. Kelsey whispered "Lumos" and his wand lightened his face. He still held her hand and to Zara's surprise it felt rather comfortable, just like her hand belonged right there. Her sobbing had stopped and now she just looked up at the boy's face without saying a word.

After a few moments Kelsey broke the silence and asked calmly "So what exactly happened?" Zara swallowed hard before she answered. Being alone in a very small broom closet with him had crossed her mind more than once in the past weeks, but now that it actually happened she didn't know what to do. They were standing quite closely and while she shifted slightly from one foot on the other, her leg touched his. Kelsey frowned, thinking very hard if he'd said something that might have offended her.

Then she finally cleared her throat and said "My dad just informed me that the Aquarius' are at a conference and that they might not be back for three or four weeks. So we might not get the scale in time" She started sobbing again and before she even knew what happened, Kelsey pulled her closer into a comforting embrace. She leaned her head against his chest and went on sobbing, while Kelsey stroked her hair and tried to soothe her. The two students remained like that for a little longer before Kelsey pulled back and Zara looked up to him.

"No need to cry Zara. The Aquarius scale is the last ingredient to be added and as long as we have it a week before Christmas, everything will be just fine" he assured the desperate girl.

Zara managed a week smile "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am" he gave Zara's hand an assuring squeeze. "You don't need to worry. Everything will work out just fine" he added, although deep inside he wasn't so sure himself. Before she knew what she was doing she rose on her tiptoes and brushed her lips over his cheek. Kelsey's eyes widened in surprise, but by the time he was able to move again, Zara had already left in a hurry. He remained in the closet for a few more minutes to regain his composure. All he needed right now was his sister and his friends making scornful remarks about his, most likely, blushing face.  
  
Despite all his efforts, Kayla knew instantly that something had happened when her brother joined them at the Gryffindor table. The otherwise very talkative and cheerful teenager seemed very reserved and dreamy. His friends also recognized that during the classes he seemed distracted and kind of daydreaming.  
  
"Albus, why haven't I been informed? Deatheaters on the school grounds! And I can't recall that you have permission for those dragons I've seen when I entered the grounds" the minister for magic bellowed.

"I know Cornelius, but the safety of the students had to be maintained and the unpleasant incident with the deatheaters proved that it was right not to wait for the official paperwork to pass" Dumbledore answered calmly. He looked patiently while the angry wizard in front of him was fidgeting with his bowler hat.

"Lucius Malfoy approached me in my office this morning with a petition, signed by all members of the school board, to remove you from your position." the minister continued, still quite agitated.

Dumbledore sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose "Oh not again. I thought the ministry had learned a lesson with what happened last time I was removed from my position. Do you really think it's a wise decision now that Voldemort is back?"

"HE IS NOT BACK!" Fudge spat, biting off every word. "This is all a fairy tale from our number-one-wanna-be-celebrity. I'm getting really tired of parents calling about the safety of their children, just because this little show off can't get enough attention"

Dumbledore smiled at the short man, whose face was now hot of fury and looked like a bomb ready to explode. "Cornelius please, be reasonable now. Maybe you don't believe Harry or me in that matter, but the visit of three deatheaters speaks volumes. Do you really want me to leave now?" the headmaster asked sternly.

Fudge was shifting uncomfortable in his seat now. ""Albus, I don't feel well about you leaving, seriously, but the school board... Personally I don't believe you actually ordered a grim on the grounds. That's just too ridiculous, but Lucius is firmly convinced of it and he can be very persuasive"

"I assumed you were the minister for magic and not Lucius Malfoy" Dumbledore gave Fudge an inquisitive look.

"I AM the minister" the short wizard shouted effervescing.

"Then start acting like it" was the answer he was getting from the headmaster.

The minister gasped for air and then reconsidered his position. "For now I revise the school boards' decision and you will remain headmaster until further notice. But I have to warn you, Albus, if anything else happens, I will have no other choice but to replace you." Fudge said almost apologetically.

"I'm fully aware of that Cornelius" Dumbledore opened the door to his office and followed the minister down the moving staircase.

"Why isn't he cuffed" Malfoy shouted.

"Good day Lucius" Dumbledore said calmly when they reached the blond wizard. "Pleased to meet you. What brings you here during work time?"

Malfoy shook off Dumbledore's outstretched hand like a nasty insect and growled "I'm here to pick my son up. My mother died this morning and the family expects Draco to pay his last respects to his grandmother. I'm sure you will grand this request, won't you"

Lucius Malfoy knew his plan hadn't worked out as planned. The Dark Lord needed the Potter boy to complete the last phase of the spell that would provide him with immortality, so he had to get rid of Dumbledore. He also wanted Dumbledore, but one thing at a time. Still furious how the useless minister had managed to mess up his well calculated plan, he tried to regain his composure. He had to talk to Draco about a special task tonight, which was very important for further actions.

"Of course Lucius; he is furloughed until the end of the week if needed" Dumbledore confirmed. "Would you please excuse me now, but I have some problems to tend to" and without further ado, he went back to his office.  
  
While Kayla and the rest walked back to the castle after Care of Magical creatures, Harry walked over to the Whomping Willow. He wanted to make sure that Sirius was ok and if he had had a chance to make out, who the escaped deatheater was. When Harry entered the Shrieking Shack, he recognized his godfather sitting on the dusty bed, gnawing at something that looked like one of Hagrid's rock-cookies.

"I've heard you've been hunting some deatheaters" Harry stated and managed an almost convincing smile.

"I did. Unfortunately he made it out of the grounds before I could grab him. I still don't have a clue, how he got past the dragons. Do you know who the other two were?" Sirius growled.

"Rockwood and McNair" Harry said simply.

"And both were working for the ministry. Fudge should start thinking, but he has never been a good replacement for... never mind" the older wizards' voice trailed off. Harry knew by the look on his godfathers' face that he wouldn't answer any further questions about this topic and so he remained quiet.

"By the way" Sirius face suddenly lit up "I have something for you". He got up and seized his ragged cloak from a badly damaged table next to the barricaded window. "Open your hands Harry"

The young wizard stretched his hands out while Sirius took something out of one of the pockets of his cloak and put it in the boys' hands.

"Oh" Harry gasped "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes it is my dear godson" Sirius replied impishly.

"But how...how did you get it?" "I went to the Forbidden Forest the night the deatheaters attacked. This is how I found out about them in the first place. I know the slimy git of a potions teacher told your friend that he couldn't get past the giant spider and I also know that you know what he was talking about. Well I'm not afraid of Aragog."

Sirius looked at the baffled face of his godson and grinned before he continued "During our school time, your father, Remus and I often strolled through the forest and we also crossed Aragon's path. Peter never had the courage to follow us into the very depths of the Forbidden Forest. I never understood why the Sorting Hat put this lousy traitor in Gryffindor."

Harry heard the bitterness in Sirius voice and wished for about the thousandth time they wouldn't have let Wormtail escape.

"It's no use crying over spilled potion" Sirius sighed and got up. "Harry could you please send a house-elf to Hagrid's hut during dinner? I don't want to offend my old mate, but my stomach can't take his cooking any longer" Harry laughed and nodded, before he left the Shrieking Shack.

Outside he decided to take a little walk along the lake before he went back to the castle. While he passed the giant squid, which was playing in the water, he padded the moonbell roots in his pocket. "Wait Malfoy... when we're finished with you, your own mother won't consider her son anymore."

Harry already had turned around and took the way up to the castle, so he couldn't see the shadow behind the tree.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**  
  
Kayla was sitting in the dungeons, waiting for Snape to start class. Zara was sitting in front of her and the Gryffindor recognized, that the Ravenclaw had the same dreamy expression on her face, she had seen on her brothers' face all day.

Wondering what had happened, she almost jumped from her seat, when Snape came in. He wore the same gloomy expression as always when he called "This is today's assignment. Start"

With a flick of his wand he revealed the instructions on the blackboard and went back to his desk. When Kayla recognized what potion it was, she grinned wickedly and nudged Zara in front of her.

"This is better than Christmas and Easter together" she giggled before she started to work. Thinking hard how to manage what she had in mind,

Kayla watched Snape sitting at his desk, obviously grading papers. She bit her lower lip while she added the ingredients to the potion, she had done so many times before.

_I need a distraction_, she thought and started stirring her potion counter- clockwise. Then, fortunately there was a knock and Snape hurried to get the door. Kayla turned around to see, who the unexpected visitor was and spotted a man with blond hair and cold grey eyes. Snape and the man quickly crossed the class room and entered Snape's office.

At this moment Kayla 'accidentally' dropped her ladle on the floor, picked it up and walked over to the sink to rinse it. While everybody was trying to hear what was going on in the office and wondering why Draco was not in class today, the Gryffindor quickly approached the shelf with the more dangerous ingredients. She grabbed a little box and 4 vials, shoved it in her pocket and returned to her place just in time, when the office door opened.

The girl was so thankful for the wide robes and fortunately none of her classmates had seen her little trip, but Snape's gaze kind of pierced her brain, as if he'd be trying to prove she'd just broken the rules. She finished her potion ahead of everybody and before the potion master asked the final questions about their assignment, she scooped some in an empty vial and put it in her pocket.

The pretty brown-haired girl was shaking slightly, glancing at the professor every once in a while. _I'll never get away with this_, she thought, when Snape ordered them to fill a sample of their potion into a vial and hand them over to him.

Kayla started to sweat, when she raised from her chair to hand the potion master her sample. What would happen if the vials make any noises in her pocket? If Snape would catch her stealing, she'd surely get expelled.

After Snape had dismissed the class, she hurried upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. All she wanted now was to store her treasures in a safe place. It was still beyond her, how she got away with that. Before she had started at Hogwarts, she always had been the careful one who barely broke the rules, so she also had less experience than her brother or any of her friends.

Right when she entered the common room, her knees became weak and she collapsed right on the floor. Harry and Kelsey were by her side immediately and carried her over to the sofa next to the fire place.

"Did Snape test a potion on you, or why do you look so sick?" Kelsey asked his twin when he settled her head in his lap.

"No, Kel... I just did something I wasn't supposed to be doing" Kayla sighed. She still was a little shaky, but her head was clear now and she felt a lot better already. "I assume my nerves are not used to this sort of stress"

Hermione looked pitifully at her classmate, put down the book she just had been reading and knelt down next to her. She remembered very well what stress did to her in her third year. McGonagall had agreed she could use a time-turner, so she could take more classes and all that extra work had made her all snappy and tired. Hermione decided she'd ask her friend later, what particular sort of stress she was suffering from and offer some help.

Kayla looked around and recognized all the concerned faces of her friends and family members. _It must have looked worse than I expected_, she thought and sat up on the couch, when she heard something crash.

Her face changed from red/hot to pale/sweaty and back when she recognized what that meant. She jumped from the sofa and ran up to the girls' dorm. Kelsey looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione, shaking his head and not knowing what to say.

"What's wrong with her? Snape MUST have done something." Ron insisted and the rest of his friends shrugged. Nobody noticed that Ginny, obviously very concerned about Kayla followed her upstairs. _All they do is talking_, the little redhead thought angrily, when she entered the 5th years' dorm.  
  
Snape was standing in his bedroom, silently stuffing a spare robe and other essentials into a black bag.

"Merlin's beard" he growled. "This week's awful. He just couldn't find a better time for that. This is what happens when you don't do the important things first. Why didn't I tell Albus yesterday?"

He took a last look at the picture of his daughter; she had grown so much since this picture had been taken. All he could hope was that she was safe here. The potion master had no time to inform Dumbledore about the current situation, so he grabbed his bag and entered his office.

He sat down and hastily scribbled a note on a piece of parchment, explaining why he had to leave and revealing the identity of the escaped deatheater. Snape sealed the scroll and addressed it to the headmaster, before he walked over to the fireplace.

Turning the flames silver with a bit of powder from a jar on his desk, he threw the scroll into the flames and left the room without looking back.

However the scroll didn't vanish and it never appeared in Dumbledore's office. If Snape would have stayed a minute longer, he could have watched the scroll burn to ashes.

Outside of the castle the potion master met Malfoy and his son Draco. Together they walked across the lawn and Snape made sure the dragons were distracted, when they excited the grounds of Hogwarts. Then the dark-haired wizard started to wonder. How were they supposed to reach Malfoy Manor without floo powder? Draco couldn't apparate yet and they couldn't risk flying.

Just when they arrived at the regular apparating area, the boy said coolly "See you at home dad. Professor Snape, have a nice trip" and with a plop he was gone.

The potion master glared angrily at his former classmate. "I'll explain everything later Severus" the blond man exclaimed and both wizards disapparated.

Kayla pulled off her robes as soon as she reached the dorm. One of the vials was broken, she knew it but fortunately she couldn't feel anything wet so hopefully it wasn't the vial with the potion. She placed her robe carefully on the bed, searched the pocket and withdrew 3 still intact vials and the little box.

"Good" she sighed with relief. "This is something I can easily fix" The pretty Gryffindor put her hand in the pocket once more, turned it inside out and about ten little silver leaves shaped like clover fell on the bedcover.

"Kayla, are you ok?" a worried voice whispered.

"Yes Ginny I'm fine. No need to worry. I just had the biggest shock of my entire life" Kayla answered and smiled happily at the little red-head. Ginny was more than confused; she'd expected anything but not this. "What's that on your bed?"

Kayla beckoned her to sit down on her bed and then she explained her friend why she'd acted so strangely in the common room. The Weasley girls' eye widened in awe, when she listened to Harry's cousin. "And the potion there has this effect?" she asked.

"Yep... do you want to help me to finish my special effect?" Kayla replied and started laughing loudly when her younger friend nodded eagerly.

"Hermione, would you please check on my sister. You know I can't get up the steps" Kelsey asked. The long absence of Kayla worried him more he was ready to admit. Hermione left the common room instantly and walked up the spiral staircase, when she heard muffled laughter from the dorm. She entered and recognized Kayla and Ginny laughing hysterically, what even increased when they saw the perfects' baffled expression.

"Are you two okay?" Hermione asked hesitantly only to watch the girls laughing even louder. "Now, explain yourselves" Hermione called angrily; she couldn't understand what had brought her friends in such a state.

"Sit down and Kayla will explain it" Ginny gasped between giggles. After a few minutes and a few snide comments from the Gryffindor prefect about silly girls, Kayla finally regained her composure and filled Hermione in on her idea during advanced potions. Hermione gasped in shock when Kayla told her how she'd managed to get the extra ingredients and then squeaked as she realized why Kayla had left the common room in such a hurry.

"I know I would have fainted long before I'd have reached Gryffindor tower. If Snape had caught you...."

"He'd have expelled me most definitely" Kayla admitted gloomily.

"When will you do it?" Ginny interjected.

"I have no idea yet. Malfoy missed class today, so fortunately he won't expect anything"

"He wasn't in class?" Hermione wondered. "I know he went back to the castle with us after Hagrid's lesson, but where did he go if not to class?"

"Maybe he just skipped it. But I know that Snape won't tolerate that and he'll probably give him detention" Ginny added happily.

"We'll see tomorrow morning. If he's not back then, I'll ask Snape" Hermione said sternly. "We better get back down. The boys are worried, you know?"

"Go ahead Hermione. I'll have to talk to Ginny about something. We'll be coming down shortly."  
  
Snape dropped his bag in the big entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Two house- elves rushed at his side and one took the potion masters' cloak, while the other bowed and picked up the bag. After the house-elves had left Snape crossed the entrance hall and followed his host to the drawing room. He watched Malfoy kissing his wife quickly and sending his son to his room, before he beckoned his former classmate to take a seat.  
  
"First of all Lucius...would you care to explain, why your son knows how to apparate? I thought he just turned 15 and if I'm not mistaken, he can't have a license yet." Severus sneered.

Malfoy waved his hand dismissively and answered arrogantly "Oh Severus! You know exactly that I don't care very much about the rules the MOM has set up for ordinary people. An aristocrat like me knows how to bend the law to make life comfortable"

Snape didn't answer. He knew every comment was useless, because the blond wizard was so convinced about the fact that he was better than ordinary people and unfortunately his son was already taking the same wrong turn. "Can you please hand me the note, you've talked about earlier" he finally asked.

Malfoy got up and walked over to a large bookshelf. After a tip of his wand, the shelf slid to the side and revealed a small, dark chamber. After a minute, Malfoy emerged from the chamber, holding up a dark green envelope with a dragon imprint. The shelf moved back to his place when Snape cautiously opened the envelope and enfolded the letter. His face turned a shade of grey-green and a shiver went down his spine, as he deciphered the Dark Lords' handwriting.

"When are we going to leave?" he asked and he scolded himself for the lack of control he had over his voice.

"Tomorrow morning. I trust you want to inform your employer about it, but I warn you.... Don't say anything that could endanger our mission." Malfoy stated with a cold, threatening voice. "I will send a note to Hogwarts immediately. The headmaster has to take care of a replacement for me."  
  
Kayla looked at the redhead, who shifted uncomfortable and didn't dare to look at her.

"Ginny" she took her friends hand and squeezed it gently. "You really like Harry, don't you?"

Ginny nodded but didn't say a word. "You don't need to talk about it, if you don't want to. But sometimes it's easier when you get it out. Just pretend I'm your big sister" Kayla smiled when the younger girl looked at her gratefully.

"I like him since the first time I saw him" Ginny started to explain. "When my brother Ron started his first year at Hogwarts, we met Harry at Kings Cross. I knew right away who he was and although he is known to everybody in the wizarding world, he's so modest and friendly to all of us. Ron was talking about him all summer and how he'd defeated Quirell, so you can imagine how exited I was when I started my first year. And when he rescued me from Tom Riddle in the chamber and I saw the concern on his face when I woke up..." Ginny broke up and Kayla could see tears falling on her midnight-blue quilt.

"Last year, before the Yule Ball I hoped he would ask me out, but all he did was run after that cow from Ravenclaw" Kayla heard the bitterness in the girls' voice, when she tried to remember in what way her cousin was looking at this particular girl now.

"Cho Chang" Ginny spat as she continued. "She is such a show-off. Everybody was sad and shocked when Cedric was murdered, but she was crying and howling like she had been married to him for ages. They had just started dating after the Yule Ball and now she's already after the Ravenclaw keeper."

With sarcasm in her voice that would melt stone she added "So what sort of grief is that. I know I can't compete with her. She is a beauty with raven-black hair and I'm red and have these wretched freckles" she finally sighed and Kayla could hear quiet sobs from under the hair that covered Ginny's face.

"I know Harry is not so shallow to go only for looks. I just believe he never considered you anything other than his best friends' little sister" by the heart-breaking look in Ginny's eyes, she continued hastily "but if you want to I can give him a subtle hint"

The redheads' eyes grew wide now and her jaw dropped "Isn't that too pathetic?"

"All is fair in love and war" Kayla laughed and wrapped a protective arm around her fellow Gryffindor. Happy that Ginny finally smiled again she got up and dragged the girl downstairs.

_

* * *

_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32  
**  
Dumbledore was pacing in his office, when McGonagall entered, already in her dressing gown. "Minerva I just received extraordinary bad news." The concerned voice of the headmaster sent shivers down her spine and she sat down.

"What happened, Albus?" her voice sounded squeakier than she had expected.

"I've received a message from Severus. Voldemort is sending him to Transylvania tomorrow"

"TOMORROW" the Transfiguration teacher yelled "I thought he would be more valuable for Voldemort here at school?"

"We all assumed that, but after the last incident, Tom must have changed his mind."

The deputy-headmistress sighed heavily "Goodness, now our only connection to Voldemort is lost and we need another potion master"

"I already have someone in mind" The headmaster exclaimed, when he sat back down at his desk and handed a folder to his colleague.

"Oh! Her?" McGonagall asked. "I had no idea you two are still in contact."

"She my descendant after all and one of the best students this school has ever seen" Dumbledore chuckled "I remember a certain Transfiguration teacher who especially was very fond of her"

"Along with a certain student, I may recall" the witch added. "Oh yes, it took her quite some effort to keep the appropriate distance to this Gryffindor"

"So do you think she'd take the position?"

"I'm quite sure, Minerva. She's spent a lot of time teaching in Sweden and the Netherlands and just at our last family reunion this summer she told me, that she wants to return to good old England."

"Have you contacted her already, Albus?" "Not yet; I wanted to talk to you about it first"

"I have no objections"

"Then I will inform her immediately and until she's ready to take over the potions lessons have to be cancelled"

"The poor 5th years'.... Why had this have to happen in their OWL year? But we still have one problem, Albus"

"I've already considered that. We need to come up with a good cover story and find a way to convince young Malfoy not to spread this particular piece of information." Dumbledore closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "And we also need a new Head of House for Slytherin. Professors Flitwick and Sprout are out of the question. So who's left?"

"There is something else you are not aware of yet Minerva" Dumbledore added. "Professor Stone has told me today that his father is severely ill and he needs to return to Austria as soon as possible. You should have seen him today.... he is devastated"

McGonagall closed her eyes and rested her head on her hands. "Now we need a new potions professor and one for DADA. What is coming next?"

"I have thought our options through and came to a decision. Now I want your opinion about it Minerva."

The witch sighed and added "Bring it on Albus"

The headmaster chuckled "You are going to be Head of Slytherin until Severus returns"

"ME?" the witch yelled "And what happens to my Gryffindors? I hope you're not suggesting that she..."

"No Minerva" Albus interjected. "I have somebody else in mind. In fact I'm talking about the professor for DADA"

"And who would that be? Please enlighten me... I think I'm getting to old for riddles" This time the headmaster laughed loudly

"Our old friend Remus" The deputy headmistress' jaw dropped then her mouth turned into a cunning smile.  
  
Malfoy didn't get back the rest of the week and potions was cancelled until further notice, very to the delight of Ron and Harry. In their view it was the best week ever, even without quidditch.

They heard a lot of rumors about what had happened to the strict potion master and each one was stranger than the last one. Ron guessed that Snape has finally rejoined Voldemort, Angelina thought somebody had locked him up in the vanishing closet and the Weasley twins assumed that he blew himself to kingdom come.

The Hogsmead weekend finally came and the students lined up in front of Filch to get checked out. Fred and George were banned for her night out with the dragons and for testing their inventions on the students. And to add to their misery, they had to serve detention with Professor Binns.

It was Kelsey and Kayla's first trip to Hogsmead and their friends were filling them in on all the sights. Neville and Ginny accompanied them and they were looking forward to 3 pleasant hours. Without Malfoy and Snape, Harry's life seemed to be so much easier. The Slytherins had lost all their nastiness and they could use the free periods to study for their OWLS.

They went to Honeydukes and Zonko's, paid the Shrieking Shack a visit and finally settled in the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Harry recognized that there were a lot more teachers in the little village than usual, but the oohs, aaahs and questions of his cousins distracted him most of the time. Kelsey and Kayla wanted to know everything about the big Halloween feast that evening and were totally excited when they heard that the Hogwarts ghosts always performed a little show.  
  
Voldemort turned away from the fireplace right after Malfoy's head had vanished. "Wormtail, is my surprise ready?"

"Of course master. Your servant is ready to do as you wished."

"So I want you to give out my detailed instructions .... No failure this time or..." Voldemort's cold voice threatened and Wormtail left the room in a hurry. "Dumbledore... old friend... Let's see how you will handle this" he added and his red eyes glittered in pleasant anticipation.  
  
"Come in my dear and sit down" Albus beckoned the young woman inside his office.

"Hello Albus" the blond visitor said and smiled.

"What happened to Dada Albi?" the headmaster chuckled.

"Oh I thought I'm getting to old for that now. I'm not sitting on your lap anymore, after all." the young woman scolded.

"Yes you've grown up so fast. I can still remember the day when I first held you in my arms and now you're ready to have children yourself" Albus smiled mischievously.

"Hold your horses. I will have a whole school full of children to take care of if I remember your letter right" The headmasters' expression became stern instantly.

"Yes my dear, unfortunately our potions master had to go on a dangerous mission and could give us notice earlier. So now we are badly in need of a new potions instructor. Would you be able to help me out of this tight spot?"

"I have already cancelled my old job and I'm ready to start. Just tell me where I can leave my things and I'm on my way to class" the young witch answered eagerly.

"There won't be classes until Monday morning, as you know very well" Dumbledore chuckled when he recognized that she had rolled up her sleeves already. "We will spend the next hours to make you comfortable with the other teachers and your room. Professor McGonagall will give you detailed instructions about what your position here will cover."

The new potion mistress left her chair and walked over to the phoenix perch. "Hey Fawkes!" she called, when she padded the beautiful birds' head. Fawkes sang one high tone, which hang in the air and made the woman feel all warm and comfortable. All the fears and worries about the new teaching position just vanished. The knowing eyes of the bird locked with hers and she knew there was nothing she had to be afraid of, as long as her great-grandfather was there.

"Would you please follow me now? Minerva is already waiting for us in the staff room." The witch turned away from the perch and followed the white- haired wizard out of the office. It is all so confusing; she thought when she walked down the hallway. He's not telling me everything.The self- confident attitude she had presented in Albus' office had been just a little bit more than a good show. She had lots of teaching experience, but it would make a big difference to teach in a school she once had attended herself and where her great-grandfather was the headmaster.

When she arrived at the staff room, most of the teachers had already returned from Hogsmead and were smiling at her expectantly. "Hello my dear" Professor McGonagall called when the new colleague was presented by the headmaster.

"Hello Professor McGonagall" the young witch replied, when she gave the Transfiguration teacher a brief hug. "I trust I'm too old to call you Aunt Minnie and supposed to show you respect now" she whispered with a mischievous grin on her face.

"You were always supposed to show me respect young lady" the deputy headmistress replied in mock dismay. The headmaster cleared his throat "May I introduce you to our new potions instructor. She is filling in until Severus returns. I trust you remember our former student" Just when Dumbledore was finished with his introduction, somebody darted forward and pulled the young witch in a tight embrace.

"Remus Lupin... get off me now" she laughed "I had no idea you would be teaching here as well"

"I bet you would have reconsidered your confirmation I assume" he grinned wickedly. "It's been quite a long time since we've seen each other."

"Yes I've been teaching on the continent the past years. So what are you teaching here? I hope it's not Divination; that would really be a waste of your talent."

A disgusted snort came from a seat in the corner. The new potions teachers' head spun around and her eyes widened in shock.

"She is not still teaching here, is she?" she whispered. Remus nodded, trying hard not to laugh his tail off.

"Oh great" the witch sighed. "First day back and I have to put my foot in my mouth." Then one after another the teachers approached their new colleague and greeted her. Little Professor Flitwick shook her hand and winked, while Professor Binns just lectured her about her duty as a teacher at this most highly respected institute. Hagrid gave her a hearty hug and lifted her off the floor easily.

Bravely the young witch finally walked over to the corner and stretched her hand out to the pouting Divination teacher. "I'm pleased to meet you Professor Trelawney. Unfortunately I don't possess your special gift or I would have known how ... strange... our encounter would be today"

"I know only few people possessing the inner eye like I do. Although I'd like to add that it's not always pleasant to be omniscient" the teacher sighed. Relieved that she had weaselled out of this unpleasant situation, the young witch went back to the headmaster, who was talking animatedly with Remus and McGonagall. "Professor Flitwick asked me if you and Remus would help him to finish the decoration in the Great Hall."

"Of course, I'd love to" the two young teachers answered in unison, before they followed the tiny Charms teacher out of the staff room. "I hope you made a wise decision, Albus, when you appointed these two as teachers at the same school and the same time" McGonagall sighed  
  
The Gryffindors returned to the school, hungry and excited about the upcoming feast. Kelsey was a little upset because in his point of view, they didn't have time enough to explore everything as he would have liked to and he had had no chance to see or talk to Zara after the closet incident on Tuesday. He had thought about sending her a message via journal, but he didn't dare to, because he wasn't sure about how she'd take it. The young wizard assumed that the pretty Ravenclaw had no bad feelings about what had happened in the closet, but he still had no clue how to deal with her.

When they entered the Great Hall for the feast, Kayla was so overwhelmed that she accidentally walked through Nearly-headless Nick. Instantly she felt like she had been drained with a bucket of ice water and shuddered. The Gryffindor ghost apologized immediately and tried to pad her arm pitifully, but Kayla moved quickly to the house-table.

"It's strange that Malfoy isn't back yet. I was sure he wouldn't want to miss the Halloween feast" Hermione said to Kayla, who was still staring at the decoration in awe. Enormous jack-o'-lanterns were floating over the tables and buckets of sweats were positioned everywhere in the Great Hall.

"How did Hagrid managed that? I have never seen pumpkins that large" Kayla gasped.

"Oh he has this special fertilizer..." Ron explained hastily. At this moment, the headmaster addressed the students. "I hope you had a pleasant time in Hogsmead and that you are ready for a little more fun. But first I'd like to introduce you to the new teachers who will fill in for our two absent professors"

"Two?" Ron shouted "I know Snape's gone, but who's the second?"

"I was just about to explain this if you don't mind, Mr Weasley" Dumbledore interjected. Ron's face turned crimson as he mumbled an apology. "You all know that Professor Snape had to leave us earlier then expected; The MOM has sent him on a diplomatic assignment to Spain, which was scheduled for January, but unfortunately plans have changed. And our dear Professor Stone had to return home; alas his father fell ill and is requiring his presence. Despite these unpleasant circumstances I'm happy to present your new instructors. Most of you will remember our new teacher for DADA Professor Remus Lupin"

Harry's face lit up like somebody has just turned on a light bulb in his head when he joined the rapturous applause. The headmaster chuckled and continued "Your new teacher for potions was also a Hogwarts' student a few years back. So please welcome Professor Kimberly Wells" Dumbledore had made sure, that both teachers stayed hidden to increase the surprise.

Harry looked at the witch, who was standing next to Remus. She looked friendly and a lot less greasy and gloomy than his former potions instructor. Her shoulder-long dark-blond shone in the torch light and she looked around with a pretty smile on her face. "This is most definitely an improvement to the oversized bat" Ron exclaimed dryly and everybody started laughing.

Then the Hogwarts ghosts started their show. They appeared out of the walls and the floor, floated through the air and popped out of the tables. The Bloody Baron made Kayla jump when he emerged from the jack-o'-lantern on the table in front of her.

"Crazy Slytherin" was all she could say when her stomach slowly went back in its original place. "Enough now...I'm starving" Ron growled. Then to everybody's delight the tables were full of all sorts of food and they tucked in. Ron even managed a 4th helping of the desert, before he admitted he was full. Harry led his friends to the teachers table and introduced his cousins to the new teachers.

"So you are actually Nicole's children? I didn't even know she was married" Kim asked and looked at Remus.

"I've met her husband at James' and Lily's wedding first. He is also a 'friend' of Dumbledore now. You will meet them all next week" he whispered.

"And this is young Harry" the potion instructor smiled at the dark-haired boy. "I've been a very good friend of your parents... and your mother" she nodded in the twins' direction. "We were not in the same year. Lily tutored me in Charms during my first year and although she was more than three years older we got along very well."

"You've been a friend of all the marauders'" Remus insisted, before he leaned over and whispered in her ear.. "Especially to Padfoot I would like to recall"  
  
Harry left the little group and walked over to greet Hagrid, while he was trying to figure out while all of a sudden old friends and family members appeared like mushrooms after a summer rain. The first 14 years of his life none of then hadn't bothered to seek him out or couldn't like in Sirius' case. In his third year at Hogwarts, he met 3 of his dad's old school friends and now in his 5th year he even met family members and another old friend no one had ever mentioned.

This was all so confusing, but he was determined to get an explanation. Maybe this was all a part of the protection Dumbledore had set up for him. After a little chat with Hagrid, he strolled over to the headmaster who was engaged in a conversation with Professor Vector and Professor McGonagall. Harry cleared his throat and addressed the white-haired wizard. "May I have a word with you Professor?"

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33  
**  
Harry cleared his throat and addressed the white-haired wizard. "May I have a word with you Professor?"

"We will finish our conversation later" the headmaster said and lead Harry out of the Great Hall. They settled in an empty classroom and Dumbledore looked expectantly and the young wizard

"So Harry what is bothering you?"

"Professor Dumbledore, why have you never told me I had other family than the Dursleys?" The headmaster massaged the bridge of his nose and then looked right in Harry's face

"You have every right to ask this and also to be angry with me, but the only thing I can tell you now is that your mothers' blood is protecting you. Your aunt Petunia is your mothers' sister and it's more about her than you might know. The bond between sisters is a lot stronger than between cousins and this is the reason, why it was so important that the Dursleys took you in."

Harry nodded disappointedly "I have another question Professor. Why are all of a sudden so many old friends of my parents around me?"

"This is easy to answer. Your parents were in the Order of the Phoenix, just as the Warrens, Remus and Sirius. Now that the Order is re- established, they all have different jobs to do. My great-granddaughter was too young for the original Order, but she has helped me all these years in case Voldemort returns"

"Hold it right there! Who's your great-granddaughter?" Harry asked, not understanding what this was all leading to.

"Professor Wells, your new potions instructor" Dumbledore chuckled when he watched Harry's jaw hit the table. "She is a member of the Order now and although she can't cover all of Professor Snape's tasks, she will do what's in her power to protect the students, if...when it comes to the worst."

"I just hope she's not as mean as Snape" Harry replied gloomily.

"There's more to Professor Snape that meets the eye, Harry. He is my most valuable asset in the fight against Voldemort and he's putting his life on the line for all of this very minute" Dumbledore said sternly.

"Although I can't explain why he's projecting the rage he's holding for your father on you, I know that he does not hate you personally"

_So you're trying to tell me he is humiliating and intimidating me out of love_, Harry thought.

"No not out of love, out of worry" Dumbledore's answer to his unspoken question startled Harry. "You don't know it, but Professor Snape saved your life more than once"

"The only time I know about was at the quidditch game in my fist year" Harry answered curiously.

"He saved your life long before you came to Hogwarts. He delayed Voldemort's attack and gave your mother time to complete the spell, which caused the killing curse to backfire. Lily was extraordinary gifted in Charms. And Professor Snape saved your life again at the graveyard this year."

"Wait, no... He wasn't even there" Harry interrupted the headmaster angrily.

"Believe me Harry he was. When Voldemort summoned his deatheaters, he was among them and while all the others were firing curses at you Professor Snape did everything in his power to deflect the most dangerous ones." The headmaster looked quite amused, when Harry's jaw dropped once more. "I know for quite a while that the scar of yours gives you a lot of powers"

"All I know is the scar is giving me a lot of pain" Harry almost shouted.

"No Harry, not only pain. The scar is just the visible mark of your connection with Voldemort, but in fact this goes a lot deeper. You can see in his mind, maybe only in your dreams, but still... You can speak parsel, and because you've survived the killing curse already you have some sort of immunity. The unforgivable curses do not affect you like other people." This time Harry just nodded, but his eyes glittered conspiratorially.

"But before you start doing anything inconsiderately, let me tell you that the killing curse can very well kill you. You only have the ability to dodge them but you won't survive, when you get hit with full force. Now that Voldemort is back we need everybody who is willing and able to help us fighting, but unfortunately these are not many"

"Fudge still doesn't believe me, does he?" Harry asked gloomily.

The headmaster sighed deeply "Unfortunately the minister for magic doesn't believe you or me and in his point of view, you're just seeking more attention and I'm an old fool. We have to get through this crisis without official help. There is one more thing I need to tell you Harry. You know already that Voldemort is seeking immortality and he can only gain this with a specific ritual. He needs you for this... not just your blood this time. He will sacrifice you to the ancient Egyptian god Seth to gain an everlasting life and if this happens, our world as we know it will end." Harry gasped and shivered slightly.

"This is the reason why you have to stay out of trouble this year, under all circumstances." the headmaster insisted.

"Can I return to the Great Hall now?" Harry asked weakly.

"Why don't you go up to your common room? You have a lot to digest." The headmaster suggested.

"No I'd rather go back to the feast" Harry answered, before he left the class room.  
  
When he entered the Great Hall, everybody was chatting animatedly. The ghosts were floating around and the Bloody Baron made sure to keep Peeves away from the festivities. Harry found his friends quickly. They were talking to Remus and the new potions instructor as he approached them.

"There you are" Ron called "We were almost ready to send a search party after you"

"So how do you like it here, Professor Wells?", Hermione asked the blond witch.

"I don't really feel like a Professor yet" the teacher admitted. "I haven't been here since my graduation and right now I'd rather sit at my old housetable."

"And to be the replacement for Snivellus doesn't help?" Remus asked in mock innocence.

"Oh drop it Remus. Severus is not that bad. I never understood why you all despised him so much." the witch replied slightly annoyed.

"Let's see" the werewolf mused. "One reason could be because he's a greasy git and a Slytherin"

"And he's unfair to the students who are not in his house" Ron spoke up.

"He also hates me just because I'm James' son" Harry added.

"Severus has never been a person you could easy get along with, but I never had any problems" Kimberly replied, now a little less confident.

"Has it ever occurred to you that the fact that you're a pureblood and related to the headmaster could have anything to do with that?" Remus said firmly.

The blond witch closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sev never found out that I'm Albus' great-granddaughter"

"I wouldn't count on that" Remus said, before he looked at four shocked students. Harry suddenly realized that none of his friends knew that the potion instructor and the headmaster were related.

"You can close your mouths now" Remus chuckled. "In these times you need as many people you can trust around you as possible. I can't wait for the next great event here. Right now we need as much entertainment as we can get."

The werewolf saw five faces frown in unison and so he explained "The headmaster has decided, that because he had to cancel quidditch and shorten the Hogsmead weekends, everybody would enjoy another Yule Ball"

The two teachers started to laugh when Ron, Harry and Kelsey groaned and shuttered immediately, while Hermione and Kayla exchanged wide grins.

_I'm going to play matchmaker,_ Kayla thought, while Hermione dragged her over to a corner. The boys knew that couldn't mean anything good, so they decided to leave them alone. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kayla whispered, when they were hidden from view by an oversized pumpkin.

"If you're thinking about Ginny and Zara, then I'm thinking what you're thinking." Hermione whispered back.

"I know for sure that Ginny really likes Harry and I mean REALLY really. She told me so the night the school was attacked." Kayla said, leaning back against the stone wall. "And I have seen Zara's dreamy face every time she just catches as much as a glimpse from my brother"

"So we're on a mission then" Hermione stated and Kayla couldn't ignore the mischievous glimmer in the prefects' eyes. "You should have been there last year. Ron and Harry were so helpless" Hermione giggled.

Kayla was surprised by the way her friend acted. The Gryffindor prefect always acted so mature and seemed to despise everything that looked like fun, or at least what ordinary people considered as fun.

"I don't think we will have a big problem with Zara and my brother. They just need a little encouragement, but I'm worried about Harry and what's that chick's name he wanted to ask out last time?"

"Cho Chang" Hermione added.

"Yes right, do you think he'll ask her again?"

Hermione bit her lip and tilted her head slightly, assessing the options. "He hasn't talked about her since the end of the last term. I don't know if he still has a crush on her or not."

"Then I will have to find it out" Kayla said firmly. The girls walked back to the housetable and had to stifle a giggle when they recognized who else was sitting with Ron, Harry and Kelsey. The Weasley twins had finished their detention and were raging about Professor Binns.

"...and when we were done dusting all the books and scrolls in his office, Binns fell asleep in his chair and we tried to sneak out.." George almost yelled in anger and so Fred finished his sentence "..the dead lunatic woke up and found some more stuff for us to do"

"He didn't let us go until the room was squeaky clean. Just because he has no life doesn't mean nobody else has" George spat.

"You can be glad Dumbledore didn't expel you. Nobody would give you a job when you don't take your N.E.W.T.s ", Hermione interrupted the twins' tirade.

"We won't need N.E.W.T.s anyway" Fred countered and smiled. "We will use this year for doing some market research before we open up our joke shop in Diagon Alley" and George nodded in agreement.

"The party is almost over and my arms body hurts more than after Oliver's drill" Fred sighed. "Yes, let's go to the common room and check on our new..." George's voice trailed off after a look at Hermione.

"Be careful brother or she might send the please-men after us" The twins left the Great Hall, holding on to each other while shaking with laughter.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors also decided to return to the tower and left the hall. In the entrance hall, they ran into Ginny, who was also on her way to the common room and the boys' worst nightmare started. As Harry had feared as soon as he had heard about it, the ball became the girls' favorite topic.

The slightly tired expression on Ron's face turned to completely annoyed instantly, while Kelsey and Harry just exchanged disgusted looks. While the girls walked chatting animatedly about who would ask out whom and what they were going to wear, the boys' stayed a little back.

They were already close to the common room, when they saw Fred and George running back towards the marble staircase in high-speed. Harry couldn't see their faces, but decided to detain his friends from walking any further, assuming that an explosion might follow the twins' fast escape; but nothing happened.

The Gryffindors shrugged and walked on. The girls' had already turned the last corner, when Harry, Ron and Kelsey decided now it might be safer for everybody to catch up. Harry had a strange feeling that the twins had not pulled a prank this time and then he heard Ginny screaming. Ron dashed forward and yelled his sisters' name, while Harry and Kelsey followed him quickly.

When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, its occupant had left. "Oh my...Harry whispered and grabbed his cousins' arm.

"What is that" Kelsey gasped.

Harry remembered very well the last occasion he had seen this... the Quidditch World Cup.

"This is the Dark Mark" Ron was holding his sister tightly, who had turned white under her freckles, while Harry and Kelsey were walking closer to the portrait. An emerald-green skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth like a tongue covered the portrait of the fat lady.

"What does that mean? Why do you all look so scared? I bet this was just another prank of Fred and George" Kelsey said and waved his hand dismissively.

Kayla, who was also tending to Ginny, looked sceptically at her brother and countered "I doubt they would do something that crazy. Can anyone please explain me what sign this is?"

Hermione answered her question in a hollow voice. "The Dark Mark is the deatheaters' sign. The used a special spell and the sign appeared over the houses where they had murdered the last time. Everybody was terrified who saw and hoped it was not floating over their house"

Kayla didn't reply. She just pushed the now deserted painting aside, entered the common room and all she saw was havoc. The arm chairs had been slashed so forcefully that padding and fabric was scattered on the floor. All the tables were turned upside down and partly shattered. Kayla drew her wand and walked slowly forward while she scanned the room for possible dangers.

Kelsey and Ron rushed at her side, while Hermione stayed with Ginny at the portrait hole. When Kelsey turned a table over, they all heard a distant moan. Under a pile of shattered chairs he recognized a foot.

"I need help here" he called desperately and started pulling. Harry and Ron cleared away the fragments and freed a body.

"GO AWAY....GO AWAY... AAAAAAAAARGH" A shadow dashed forward and hit Kelsey, who was still kneeling down, with full force.

"NEVILLE" Harry yelled and tried to pull the boy away from his cousin.

"Neville what are you doing?" Kayla couldn't move. She just stood there and stared at the boys in shock. Neville was still handing out blows in all direction without recognizing who or what he was hitting.

Then finally Hermione shouted "STUPEFY" and Neville hit the floor. Harry and Ron carried the stunned boy to the couch, while Kelsey and Kayla finally turned over the limb body. The handsome Gryffindor pulled away the robes, which covered the entire head, and flinched heavily when he recognized who it was.

The round face and the short and red hair were covered with blood and the girl didn't move.

"Zara" he whispered. Kayla felt suddenly very cold. Her friend's skin had looked like white marble under all the blood and the Gryffindor couldn't see if she was breathing. Kelsey just sat there, his hands covering his face, and stared into space. Hermione knew she had to do something, so she turned on her heals and ran out of the common room.

"We need to know what happen" Harry shouted and dragged Ron over to the couch. "Hold him down in case he starts freaking out again" Ron nodded grimly and placed his hands on Neville's shoulders.

"Enervate" Harry called and Neville started moving. The boys were prepared for the worst, but fortunately Neville seemed to be quite calm and confused. "Where is she? Is she ok?" he cried.

Harry sat down next to his classmate and looked at him sternly. "Do you know what happened here, Neville? Who did this to Zara and what was she doing here?"

"All I remember is that Zara was looking for Kelsey and Kayla and ... and... I met her in the entrance hall... she wanted to accompany me but I said she should wait around the corner. When I came to the common room and went up to the boys' dorm ... OH MY GOD...this dark figure was tearing up the room" Neville started sobbing, rocking back and forth.

"It's ok now. Could you see who it was?" The rocking movements increased and he started choking, but he didn't say a word. "Ok Neville, do you know how Zara got hurt?" Harry urged.

"I ran downstairs but the deatheater followed me, then Zara came in and a curse hit her, but I can't say which one." Ron and Harry's' eyes locked and they both knew they couldn't press it any further. At this moment Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered the common room, accompanied by Fred and George.

"Minerva we need to take the children to the hospital wing. Neville, can you walk?" Dumbledore looked at the three boys on the couch and when he saw Harry shaking his head slightly, he conjured a stretcher.

"What happened here? Another attack?" Madam Pomfrey panted. She just arrived with Hermione and stared at the headmaster, her eyes wide in shock.

"We don't know anything for sure yet. Poppy please take care of Miss Rawle immediately, we will follow with Mr Longbottom. It seems that he has a shock, but no physical injuries." The nurse nodded and walked up to the unconscious student on the floor. It took a lot of effort from Ron, Harry and Hermione to move Kelsey, so Madam Pomfrey could place Zara on a stretcher. Kayla glared at her brother, who hadn't said a single word since they had found the Ravenclaw.

She sat next to him and whispered gently "Come on Kel. They take her to the hospital wing and I think we should go along. You need help too and I'm sure you don't want to leave her alone now" Her brother nodded slowly and got up from the floor. Like in trance they followed the headmaster, who accompanied Neville. Professor McGonagall had already left to get Professor Flitwick, the head of House Ravenclaw.

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34  
**  
When they arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was already tending to Zara. "How severe is it Poppy" the headmaster asked.

The nurse looked up from her patient and sighed. "She was stunned; this is all I know by now. I just can't explain all the injuries she has. Has she been tortured?"

"We don't know yet. Mr Longbottom has witnessed at least parts of what happened but he wasn't able to give us enough information yet." Dumbledore replied.

"Is she going to die?" Kayla whispered anxiously. Her friend looked terrible. After the nurse had removed the blood, she could see a big gash that went from the top of the head across her left cheek down to the chin. The girl moved over to the white hospital bed and sat down next to her brother, who was refusing to leave the girls' side.

"No my dear, she's not going to die" Madam Pomfrey assured. Kayla looked up to the nurse and raised an eyebrow as she realized, that the smile, the elder witch had managed, was not at all convincing. "She has lost a lot of blood and it looks like she's in a state of severe shock. If she wakes up in the next 12 hours she has a good chance to heal fully."

Madam Pomfrey went back into her office and came back with a huge chunk of chocolate for the other students. Then she handed Neville a goblet with a bright pink fluid in it. "Please drink this, my dear. This will calm your nerves and you will be able to rest"

Neville swallowed the potion and after a few moments he stopped rocking. His whole body relaxed noticeably, but his face suddenly seemed more alert, as if he just realized what had happened.

The chocolate had worked wonders for Kelsey as well. The haunted look had vanished and been replaced by fury and concern. "Can I do anything to help?" he asked.

"All she needs now is rest, but it seems that your presence makes her more comfortable." Kayla took a closer look and recognized that her friends' breathing was deeper now and her face had turned a little rosier. McGonagall entered the room, followed by an extremely concerned looking Professor Flitwick.

"I sent the teachers out to search the castle and all students are assembled in the Great Hall, Albus" the witch exclaimed. Harry, who was standing next to Neville, had a kind of deja vue. That all was just too much like the Halloween two years ago, when Sirius had broken into Gryffindor tower to get a hold of Scabbers. He knew this time it hasn't been Sirius and Neville had clearly stated that it had been a deatheater.

"Neville can you please answer me some questions?" the headmaster asked calmly. Neville nodded cautiously, while his hands fidgeted with the bedcover. "Have you seen if Zara was tortured?"

Neville shook his head "She wasn't tortured. I ran down the steps from the dorm and the deatheater was right behind me shooting curses. Then I heard Zara calling and I yelled at her to leave immediately. And when I reached the common room, I tried to look back and stumbled, so a curse hit Zara instead. She fell backwards and hit her head hard on the mantelpiece and then she stopped moving. I was so scared when this hooded figure walked over to her. I thought if I won't do anything she will die and so I jumped on the deatheaters' back."

While the other Gryffindors listened their eyes grew wider and wider. "Blimey" George gasped.

"Please continue" the headmaster asked, returning the attention to Neville.

"Then we heard voices and footsteps approaching"

"That was us!" the Weasley twins called out in unison "We recognized that the Fat Lady had disappeared and the portrait hole was empty so we ran for help. The Dark Mark wasn't there yet."

"What happened to the guard?" McGonagall shouted.

"There was nobody when I came to the portrait" Neville added. The headmistress left the hospital wing immediately while Neville continued. "When the deatheater recognized that more people were coming, she shook me off and ran outside."

"She? Neville... who was she?" Ron asked, noticeably terrified.

Neville looked up at the headmasters' concerned face and said firmly. "It was Bellatrix Lestrange. "

"Oh my god" Ginny cried. She hadn't said a single word since she had seen the Dark Mark on the painting. "We have missed her just by seconds"  
  
Professor McGonagall reached Gryffindor tower, her wand pointing in every dark corner. She knew something had happened to Charlie's colleague who was supposed to guard the portrait hole.

"He isn't here anymore" a sing-sang voice came from the portrait hole.

"PEEVES" the deputy headmistress shouted. "Where is he?"

"Oh I know it Professor McGonagall" the poltergeist answered in the same mocking voice.

"If you won't tell me immediately where the guard is then I make sure the Bloody Baron will chase you off the grounds" The voice of the witch was now low and frightening. Peeves blew a raspberry and pointed at a suit of armour on the right.

Professor McGonagall walked over, lifted the visor and gasped.

"What is he doing in there?" The witch turned around and looked at Nearly- headless Nick.

"He was attacked Sir Nicholas. Please go and get Mr Weasley and Professor Lupin."

Without another remark the ghost floated away, while the witch started to free the dragon trainer from his metal prison.

"Is everything ok?" the two wizards called out when they arrived at the portrait hole.

"He's just stunned" McGonagall answered calmly. "Enervate" The blond dragon trainer opened his hazel eyes, which glittered green of fury, and looked around visibly unsettled.

"Where is this crazy bi..? This lunatic cursed me when I didn't let her pass?" Stephen screamed. "Did she hurt anybody?"

"It was a woman?" Remus asked seriously. "Yes, Bellatrix Lestrange... I thought she was in Azkaban" the dragon trainer replied. "This is what everybody thought" the Transfiguration teacher added dryly.  
  
After Neville had finished talking, Professor Dumbledore led the Gryffindors down to the Great Hall, while Kelsey, Neville and Zara stayed in the hospital wing for more treatment.

Seamus and Dean approached them and whispered anxiously "Do you know what happened? I already asked McGonagall but she didn't say a word."

"Somebody broke into our common room during the feast, injured Zara Rawle and Neville witnessed everything" Hermione explained. Dean swallowed hard "What was she doing in our common room; she's in Ravenclaw"

"She was looking for Kelsey and me, so Neville offered his assistance. He told Zara to wait a little further away from the portrait hole but when he didn't come back she must have went to look for him. A deatheater stunned her and she hit her head badly." Kayla recalled.

"And the deatheater is still in the castle?" Seamus whispered, his voice sounding more and more frightened.

"We don't know for sure. I guess this is why we're all here until they're finished searching the castle." Ginny answered. Harry looked at his best friends' sister as she spoke and recognized, that finally some color had returned to her face. Professor Flitwick had also returned to the Great Hall and was now explaining the situation to the Ravenclaws. His students were all a lot taller than him and so the little wizard could barely be seen. Professor McGonagall was talking to the Slytherins while Professor Sprout informed the Hufflepuffs. Professor Lupin and Charlie had just returned together with Stephen, who was now looking for his other colleagues.

"Everything ok here?" the werewolf asked, looking at more or less terrified Gryffindors.

"Have they found her?" Harry whispered.

"No... you'll have to stay here until tomorrow. Filch is looking for the Fat Lady and Dumbledore is going to floo a letter to the ministry as soon as you all are settled." Professor Lupin exclaimed hesitantly and conjured comfortable sleeping bags for the Gryffindors.

"Silence! Please settle down now." When the students heard the headmasters' calm but insisting voice, everybody was quiet and faced the Professor. "Gryffindor tower has been attacked and a student has been injured. We don't know if this person is still on the rounds, but we need to make sure. Some of you have already experienced something similar, so I want you to be a good example to the younger students. The head-boy and head-girl will stay here with you along with the ghosts. I will seal the doors with a security charm so you will be safe in here."

The headmaster left the Great Hall, the teachers close behind, then the doors started glowing crimson, when the headmaster sealed them from outside. Like as somebody was hitting a switch, muffled murmur started among the students. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kayla crawled into their sleeping bags and waited. None of them was able to sleep, and Harry's thoughts wandered to Sirius. He knew how much his godfather despised his cousin and hoped that he wasn't out on the grounds tonight.  
  
The rest of the night was uneventful and in the morning, the headmaster returned. They didn't find any sign of Lestrange and so the students were allowed to return to their common rooms. Everybody seemed to be tired and still a little scared; especially the Gryffindors. Harry looked extremely tense and that drew his friends' attention.

"What's wrong, Harry" his best friend asked, while they walked to Gryffindor tower.

"My scar didn't hurt at all last night" Harry answered gloomily.

"You should be happy about it" the red-haired boy commented airily.

"No I'm not happy about it at all" Harry countered. "Voldemort didn't react on the events last night and this means that he's not finished yet. That's not the end of it"

"So what do you think Lestrange was doing here?" Hermione interjected.

"I don't know for sure, but she wasn't here to get me and I don't think she was looking for something else. Voldemort was not angry or happy so I guess he is still waiting for something. In my opinion Lestrange's attack yesterday was just the beginning." Hermione went pale and opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again.  
  
Kayla went right to the hospital wing to see her brother. Madam Pomfrey had promised he could go back to the tower this morning, so she wanted to accompany him. When she entered the infirmary, she couldn't believe what she saw. Her brother and Zara were chatting animatedly as if nothing had happened.

"Come over sis" Kelsey laughed when he spotted his sister next to the door, shaking her head and giggling.

"Hey Zara, how are you doing?" the pretty Gryffindor called out. Her friend looked so much better today. The big gash had been magically healed by Madam Pomfrey and she looked fresh and healthy.

"I'm fine. Can't believe that lunatic got me so easily, but it takes a better witch than Bella to kill me" the Ravenclaw laughed and waved her hand dismissively. Then Madam Pomfrey walked over and informed Kelsey he was free to go. Neville was still sleeping so he would follow later. Zara looked a little disappointed, when Kelsey and Kayla said good bye.

When the twins reached the portrait, Kelsey stopped short and grabbed his sisters' arm. "What is he doing here?"

"Who?" Kayla looked around but couldn't see anyone. Maybe Madam Pomfrey had released him too early when her brother started hallucinating.

"This is Perseus." Kelsey stated amazed; when he looked in the bewildered face of his sister, he added "He is guarding the hidden entrance in St. Mungo's ", and gave her a knowing wink. Kayla walked up to the painting and touched the sword slightly. Even though it was only painted, it seemed to be cold as steel.

"Hello young Miss" the deep voice startled Kayla and she looked up into bright blue eyes. Like Sirius, she thought.

"Perseus what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be... uhm... elsewhere?" Kelsey whispered desperately.

"Your headmaster will give you all the information you need, my lad." was the only explanation the twins received. "What is the new password?" Kayla asked.

"You won't need a password. I know who belongs here and who doesn't" Perseus countered, before he opened the portrait hole. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were playing exploding snap and chatting animatedly about the previous night.

"Can we join?" When they recognized that the twins had returned Ginny got up from the couch and made room for Kelsey to sit down. She and Kayla grabbed empty chairs instead and settled down next to Harry.

"Have you seen the new painting? It's kind of cool." Ron stated.

"Yeah and thank heavens they didn't get Lord Cadogan this time." Harry added chuckling and Hermione sighed "He's so pathetic... this wanna-be-knight with his fat pony"

"Don't be so mean" Ginny contradicted. "I like him"

"He didn't torture you with these ridiculous passwords" Ron called. "He was always less stressful with the younger students"

They decided to visit Sirius after lunch and wanted to find out if he knew that his cousin had broken into the school last night.  
  
"They replaced the Fat Lady again... poor girl...everybody is after her" Sirius chuckled, but inside he didn't feel like laughing at all. The second attack of deatheaters in such a short time was daunting. The Gryffindors, Ginny had joined them this time, had all settled on the bed, which had clean sheets and cover now, and on the few intact chairs in the room.

"Yes the new portrait is really interesting" Ron spoke up. "And we don't need passwords anymore." Ginny added.

"His name is Perseus and his sword is great" Harry stated and beamed at his godfather.

"One of my ancestors name was Perseus... my great-great-great-... well, never mind." Sirius replied. "I've read about him when I still lived at home. He's been a crusader and his life was almost as interesting and thrilling as mine. Everybody in my family's named after star constellations, at least the boys."

Harry looked at his godfather and saw past the calm, happy façade. Until his name wasn't cleared, Sirius would never be able to live a normal life. Once he had been a respected member of the wizarding community with family and friends, and then he had lost everything because of the cowardice and ignorance of people, he thought he could trust.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35  
**  
Kelsey was determined to ask the headmaster some questions. Why was Perseus guarding the Gryffindor common room now and what was about James? Was he safe without the knight? And were Sirius and Perseus really related?  
  
"Did you hear who the deatheater was last night? Neville and Stephen, the dragon trainer both identified her." Ron asked excitedly.

"Her? I didn't know it was a woman." Sirius replied

"Yes and a woman you know by the way" Harry added firmly.

"No... you're not going to tell me she..." the black-haired wizard gasped.

"Yes exactly. Your precious cousin Bellatrix" Harry confirmed.

"Merlin's beard" Sirius sighed and buried his face in his hands. "How did she ever get out of there? She is insane and would do anything to please her master. You don't know how it was to grow up with her. Bellatrix always had been cruel especially to kids and animals. She loved to tantalize the house- elves, her younger cousins and, most of all, my dog. My grandfather had bought him for my 8th birthday and I was beside myself with joy when I found this beautiful, black, fluffy puppy on my bed in the morning. I named him Snuffles and it was love at first lick" Harry saw one single tear running down his godfathers' cheek.

"We were inseparable and Bellatrix just couldn't stand that. So in the summer before I started Hogwarts..." the wizard choked on a sob. "One morning, I woke up and called Snuffles but he wasn't there. I started to get worried, because my dog never went anywhere without me, so I went downstairs and kept calling for him. He was just nowhere to be seen, so I went outside and there he was"

All eyes were fixed on Sirius, while he continued his heart-rending narrative. "Hanging from a tree, blood dripping out of deep gashes, terribly mutilated. My grandfather came running when he heard me screaming my lungs out and he was the one who helped me bury my dog. I was freaking out when my parents exclaimed Bellatrix wouldn't be punished, because there was no proof. She always got away with everything" he spat disgustedly.  
  
Hour after they had left Sirius, they were sitting in next to the fireplace, finishing their homework for tomorrow. "How do you think the new potion instructor is going to be?" Neville asked anxiously. Madam Pomfrey had released him from the infirmary after lunch but he still winced terribly when somebody approached him.

"She can't be worse than Snape, can she? So stop worrying!" Ron called out. They turned in early and while Harry closed the curtains around his four- poster he wondered if Malfoy would be back tomorrow.  
  
When they sat down at breakfast the next morning, they recognized that Malfoy had returned. "The good times are over now that the little ferret is back" Ron groaned and quickly finished his bowl of porridge. Kelsey was watching the Slytherin perfect were carefully, then nudge his sister and pointed at the Malfoy.

"Looks like they're filling him in on all the changes now" he said. At this moment Malfoy's eyes grew wider and wider and then he jumped up and kicked over his chair. More than a few students started laughing when the furious Slytherin ran out of the Great Hall, closely followed by his cronies.

"I bet he just found out that McGonagall is his new head of house." Ginny snickered. Harry got up from his seat and called "I think we should go to the dungeons now. As a matter of fact, this is the first time I actually want a good seat in potions."

They all left the Great Hall and walked down to the potions classroom. The door was already open so the five Gryffindors sat down on tables in the middle of the room. Just when the last Slytherin had found a seat, the side door opened and their new potions instructor entered.

"Good morning everybody" she called and the class answered "Good morning Professor". All except Malfoy, who was sitting casually on his chair with his arms folded in front of the chest.

"We haven't met before. You're Mr Malfoy, I suppose." The blond witch walked over to the Slytherins' table and smiled.

"Yes and...?" Malfoy replied wickedly.

The smile faded from the teachers' face and, with a furious glitter in her eyes, she insisted "When you speak to me, you will address me with Professor Wells or ma'am at all times, understood? I'm not Professor Snape and I have no problems with docking points from Slytherin."

Malfoy didn't say a word, but raised an eyebrow and sneered. "50 points from Slytherin" she called and the Slytherins expressions turned to complete shock.

"Ok at first I'm going to return the written test. You will recognize that I have graded your papers and I must say that it wasn't bad at all. As a matter of fact it gave me a very good insight on how far you've gotten." The witch passed out the papers and Harry desperately hoped that he hadn't failed completely. It wouldn't make a good first impression.

When he received his paper, his jaw dropped. "Professor Wells? May I ask you a question?" he stammered.

"Of course Mr Potter, what is it?"

"Are you sure you didn't make a mistake here?" Harry asked and pointed at the mark on his paper.

"No, I'm quite certain, this is what you deserve" the blond witched grinned.

"Another D, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. While the professor continued returning the paper, Hermione and Kayla turned around and looked at Harry.

"Is it so bad?" Hermione asked him pitifully.

"See for yourself" Harry whispered and turned his paper around for her to see it. A big 'O' was printed in the upper right corner of the page. This time it was Hermione's jaw that dropped. "Harry this is great" was all she could manage to say.

It turned out that Hermione and Kayla also had an Outstanding, while Ron and Kelsey had an E. "This is the best result I ever had in potions" Harry mumbled, sounding as if he still didn't' trust his own eyes.

They spent the rest of the first class with brewing an Anti-burn potion, which was supposed to heal burning injuries immediately. In the end they had a chance to test Ron's potion. Goyle had accidentally set his cauldron on fire and burned Malfoy's eyebrows totally off.

"You stupid moron. You not-good-for-anything-idiot", Malfoy yelled, while he punched his fellow Slytherin hard on the arm and screamed when he tried to raise his non-existent eyebrows. Goyle's sappy expression didn't change by the sight of his grilled friend and he just mumbled "Sorry Draco".

Fortunately Ron's potion worked out fine and he earned 20 points for Gryffindor. Neville seemed very relaxed and managed to finish his potion without any major accidents.

_He'd do even better with some tutoring_; Kayla thought when she watched Neville filling up a sample at the end of class.

"Kayla, may I speak with you for a minute?" the potions instructor asked, while everybody left the classroom. The young Gryffindor grabbed her bag and walked up to the teachers' desk. "I talked to Professor Lupin yesterday and he told me that Neville has such problems in this class and that his fear of Professor Snape is the most important reason. I will do my very best to make sure he gains more self- confidence, but I also wanted to ask for your help. Would you mind to tutor Neville for a while?" the potions instructor asked as she locked the closet with the ingredients.

"I have thought about that myself already, Professor." Kayla answered. "I'm sure he'd do just fine but it seems to me that he, and unfortunately almost everybody else including Professor Snape, is just waiting for him to screw up. I wouldn't mind to tutor him, but don't you think Hermione would be the better choice?" The teacher shook her head and smiled.

"I talked to Miss Granger yesterday at the feast and she told me that she's too busy with her classes and the prefects' duties so she suggested you"

"I'm going to talk to Neville this afternoon and ask him what he thinks about it" the pretty Gryffindor stated before she left the classroom to join her friends.  
  
"Albus, I do not believe a word you're saying. Has every student in this school gone mental?" The minister for magic was shouting. The owl he had received from Dumbledore Saturday night had shocked him. Although he didn't believe that Bellatrix Lestrange had managed to escape from Azkaban, he had visited the prison early Sunday morning. The guards had informed him that everything was normal and all prisoners were present.

"At first Harry tried to convince me that Sirius Black is innocent, then he tells everybody that You-know-who returned, which is just ridiculous and now even Neville comes me with that rubbish. I know for sure that Lestrange is still in Azkaban" Fudge spat

"Would you please tell me Cornelius, what proof you have for your statement?" the headmaster asked calmly.

"I talked to the dementors" the minister answered firmly.

"Do you really believe Neville Longbottom would lie about something as dangerous as this?"

"Maybe he was hallucinating?" Fudge said airily.

The headmaster narrowed his eyes and glanced angrily over his half-moon glasses. "You should hear yourself talking Cornelius" he scolded. "I have seen this boy last night and Poppy had to use the strongest calming-potion to stop that boy from rocking and shaking."

"I'm telling you he's daft" the minister insisted.

"It's quite enough now Cornelius. Neville has seen Bellatrix Lestrange in Gryffindor Tower Saturday night and so has Mr Crowley, one of the dragon trainers. He was forced into a suit of armour outside the Gryffindor common room when he refused to let her pass."

"Is he trustworthy?" Fudge whispered anxiously.

"He most certainly is" Dumbledore replied.

"This still doesn't change my opinion. I'm awfully sorry to say this to you, but you have blown the last chance you've been given by the school board. A deatheater has entered the school AGAIN, despite all your efforts." the minister stated.

"So what are you going to tell me?"

"Albus, the board has decided concordantly that you will be removed from your position. This means that Minerva will be headmistress until the school board has voted for a permanent replacement. So I'd say you inform the students during lunch and leave your office by tomorrow morning. This should give you enough time to fill your deputy headmistress in on everything." Fudge answered, while he rose from his chair and grabbed his bowler hat. "Good day to you Albus" he said when he left the office.  
  
"Fudge is completely daft now" Harry shouted when they went to Transfiguration. "Deatheaters roaming the grounds and he's sacking Dumbledore. This is beyond me, this stupid moron. Zara and Neville were the first, who's going to be the next?" the black-haired boy went on ranting the whole way to McGonagall's classroom.

Hermione was just as worried and Ron was scared. He remembered what Harry told him about Voldemort was waiting for something and that Lestranges' attack wouldn't be the last one. Now that Dumbledore was gone, the gates were open for the deatheaters and their master.

"I'm still wondering what Bellatrix was after?" Kelsey asked. "She knew all the students would be in the Great Hall"

"This is the strange thing about it. The dorms haven't been searched; she just vandalized the common room." Kayla stated when they reached the classroom.

"We can't be sure about that" Hermione interjected. "Neville said she was in the boys' dormitory when he encountered her." They entered the classroom and sat down. Their classmates were also ranting about the ministry's stupidity when McGonagall called for order.

"I know you're all just as upset as the rest of us, but don't be afraid. Professor Dumbledore might not be the headmaster, for now, but he won't abandon his students. He knew sooner or later something like that would happen, when he insisted that what Mr Potter said, about the return of You- know-who, is true. We have made arrangements that will allow every student to call for help if necessary. Every fireplace in this school is connected with Professor Dumbledore's mansion and the head of houses will cast a spell on every student which will, temporarily, allow you to send out an emergency call to him. To prevent any misuse this will only work when you're really in danger." The headmistress explained.

"Professor McGonagall, there are two eyewitnesses who would recount everything under Verita serum, so why is Minister Fudge insisting it never happened?" Hermione spoke up.

The Professor sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. "Miss Granger, I honestly have no idea what is going on in the ministers' mind and how the school boards could make this kind of decision, but we have to make the best out of it. Everything will just go on as before with a few adjustments. The head of houses have agreed to increase the DADA classes, so from today on you will have double lessons with Professor Lupin on a daily basis." Nobody moaned; everybody looked highly alert and understanding. They knew that this could get very dangerous and they needed to get prepared for the worst.  
  
The Gryffindors heard a similar speech from their head of house in DADA, which followed Transfiguration. Professor Lupin told them that in his point of view the dementors had definitely joined Voldemort and that it was now more important than ever for them to produce strong patronuses. Kayla slipped Hermione a note  
  
**_Meet me in the library after classes. I'm going to search for protection spells._**  
  
Hermione looked at her determined friend and nodded.  
  
Severus was sitting on a large four-poster bed with black silk sheets and covers waiting for the sun to set. The vampires most certainly knew how to make their guests feel comfortable, but he just couldn't get used to sleep during the day. Malfoy and the potion master had apparated to a little Transylvanian village about a week ago and had taken a carriage to the vampire castle. Severus was still highly upset, how easily Malfoy had tricked him. Since this summer the Dark Lord had been in contact with the vampires and Malfoy and Severus had done all the negotiation, but it had never been mentioned that their personal presence would be necessary. So when Malfoy interrupted his class and told him there would be a meeting with the vampires, he had assumed that they finally had come to Voldemort's mansion, but unfortunately he had been mistaken.

_I let my guard down_, he scolded himself for about the thousandth time. Now he knew that this was just a diversionary tactic to get him away from the students and all he was hoping for was that Dumbledore had received his note. Snape had no idea how Voldemort had freed Bellatrix Lestrange, but he knew that this woman was insane; now even more than before she went to Azkaban.

He heard a knock on the door and then Malfoy entered. "Ready for some fun, old mate" the blond wizard sneered.

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36  
**  
Severus groaned, got up and followed the deatheater out of the room. They reached the dining room, of the size of a quidditch pitch, a few minutes later. The dark oak furniture sparkled in the candle light and the fire in the fireplace gave the room almost a friendly atmosphere.

However the 6 vampires at the table made him shiver, but he walked up, gave the vampire prince at the top a courteous nod and sat down at the very end of the table. The deatheater was a lot more comfortable with their gloomy hosts and sat down next to a dark-haired vampire, named Ivan.

"So did your master finally agree to our demands?" Prince Gregorius asked Malfoy with a sinister voice.

"My master has agreed that you and your friends make your pick among the students after you have delivered Harry Potter to him or one of us" the blond wizard answered, almost humble.

"And what about the rest? Will he take the ban off, the ministry has placed on us?" the vampire next to Malfoy spoke up.

"Our master has informed me that you will be allowed to walk around freely as soon as he has taken over the wizarding world. The ministry will not exist anymore and so all the degrees will be abrogated." Malfoy assured.  
  
Severus hands were sweating slightly. If the Dark Lord succeeds, this will mean the end of the world they knew. He would set all the monsters free, which were under control of the ministry by now. Since the vampire ban went into effect, the attacks of these soulless creatures had been limited to a minimum. This all would have been in vain and nobody would be safe anymore.  
  
"Our Master awaits you and your retinue middle of November. Everything will be prepared for your arrival and the Dark Lord will discuss the detailed plans with you then" Malfoy exclaimed courteously.  
  
"Let's provide our guests with a delicious meal" the Prince said, sounding chuffed at the completion. He picked up a silver bell and rang it. The door opened and a young girl, Severus guessed maybe 17 years of age, with waist-long reddish blond hair entered. She was wearing a dark blue silk dress, which emphasized her curvy figure and her skin was so light and spotless that she looked like a Roman statue.

"Celeste, bring something to eat for our guests. Move it!" Prince Gregorius growled, baring his fangs at the young woman. Severus had never seen her before, normally the meals had already been served and the servants of these wretched vampires never showed their faces. The girl turned around without saying a word. The way she moved was very graceful and it seemed that her feet didn't even touch the ground when she walked past the table towards a door to the left. She stretched out one of her alabaster white hands and the door opened automatically. Severus glared at the beautiful woman in awe.

_She performs wandless magic_, he thought. He knew that he had to free this woman, who obviously wasn't a vampire, from her slave-drivers, although he had no idea how he'd do that. He couldn't disapparate nor could he get out of here without Malfoy finding out about it.

A few minutes later, the door opened again and Celeste came back with several trays of food floating behind her. With a wave of her hand, the door of a little drawer next to the table opened and plates, glasses, forks, knives and napkins settled neatly on the table in front of the two wizards. Then Celeste pointed at the table and the food trays placed themselves next to the huge candlestick, which was placed in the middle of the table. Severus just glared at the young witch, very impressed of what she could do without a wand. Last but not least, she snapped her fingers and the cork popped out of the wine bottle.

Without a word she turned around and left the room, while Lucius Malfoy laughed and clapped while she did so. "Very impressing my friend. Where did you get hold of this talented creature? And by the way is she a mute?" Malfoy sneered.

The Prince didn't answer, but Ivan turned towards Malfoy and said "Celeste is the daughter of one of the Prince' tenants. Her father is the innkeeper Maldinadow."

"I bet she's also useful in other regards" Malfoy grinned maliciously. Snape shuddered by the mere thought what these creatures could do to this girl and almost lost his appetite. Despite of the disgust he was feeling right now, he forced himself to eat. If he wanted to get out of this nightmare alive he needed all his strength.  
  
"What are you looking for Kayla" Hermione asked, when they met in the library. The girls walked over to the strict librarian and handed over their permission. Although they had presented the same permission a couple of times before, Madam Pince kept scrutinizing it. Hermione rolled her eyes when she took the note back and put it in her bag.  
  
"I'm thought about adding some protection on the tower" Kayla whispered as they made their way to the restricted section.

"I would have never thought this would be necessary one day" her friend sighed.

"It's really frightening that this woman could so easily get into our common room" Kayla replied.

"I'd like to know, why the Fat Lady left her portrait. The dark mark couldn't have been the reason. According to Fred and George, it wasn't there when they came to the portrait." Hermione stated. "You're right about that Mione. We should tell Professor Lupin about it, maybe he can ask her. But I really doubt anybody would get around Perseus that easy"  
  
The girls walked from aisle through aisle, combing through the shelves. "Mione come here" Kayla called and after a threatening glance of the librarian she whispered "I think I found something" Hermione walked over to her friend and looked at the charm Kayla was pointing at. "Oh" was her only answer.

They took the book to a table and Kayla seized parchment, quill and ink and started to copy the instructions. Hermione read the paragraph about this spell over and over again and shook her head slightly. "How do you think we're going to find 5 virgins willing to perform a blood circle? This sounds straight like dark arts."  
  
"I know but it isn't. I'm sure we can find 5 more girls.... Hogwarts is full of girls. Ginny will help us I'm sure and maybe she knows somebody we could ask" Kayla insisted.  
  
Kelsey, Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room, working on their potions homework. "I hope Snape never comes back" Ron cheered "Professor Wells is so much cooler. Sometimes she seems a little confused, but she knows her cauldron"

Harry and Kelsey burst out laughing. "I doubt everybody thinks about Snape like that" Harry said. He remembered very well the hungry glances Kalliope, one of the Slytherin chasers, were giving Snape every time she saw him.

"By the way, where are the girls?" Kelsey asked his friends. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. "You really need to ask? Before Kayla joined us I thought Hermione was the only one who's crazy enough to spend all her time in the library. Someone above must really hate us to send us just another bookworm" Ron sighed.  
  
Ginny was totally excited about their friends' plan and was more than willing to join in the circle. She didn't know who else she could ask from the Gryffindors. In her class, the girls most likely would be too afraid of a ritual where blood was involved and most of them still didn't consider the threat so severe. So Kayla had suggested Zara; during their advanced potion classes, the girls had become friends and the pretty Gryffindor knew Zara was fully aware of the danger they all were in. Maybe Zara had an idea, who would be willing to help.

During advanced potions the mahogany-haired girl asked the Ravenclaw what she thought about their idea. "How much blood would we be going to need?" Zara whispered, her face turning slightly green by the mere thought of spilling blood.

"Not much Zara believe me. Don't you chicken out now! We are in this together, we are all in danger. If we could get a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin to join us we could protect all the houses." Kayla said all excitedly.

"You're not going to tell me you want to put a Slytherin in this, are you?" Zara hissed.

"I doubt a Slytherin would even talk to us. They hate me anyway after what happened to Malfoy in class." Kayla sighed. "But it would be so much better if we all could work on this together. Their HAS to be at least one decent girl in this whole crowd."  
  
"And she has to be a virgin to top it." Zara giggled. "I would eat my firebolt down to the last twig to see you asking Pansy Parkinson if she's a virgin"  
  
"Who said anything about Pansy Parkinson? I have somebody else in mind..." Kayla's voice trailed off when she was trying to come up with a good strategy.  
  
Unfortunately it was harder to get a hold of that Slytherin than Kayla thought. She stayed in the Great Hall after dinner and tried to follow a group of Slytherin girls down to their common room in the dungeons. The one she was looking for had just knelt down to tie her shoe when Kayla came around a corner. "Yes... that's my chance" she said to herself and walked up to the 7th year.

"Kalliope, may I ask you something?" she said shyly and looked at the pretty Grecian.

"And what would that be?" Kalliope replied curiously. She looked pitifully at the younger Gryffindor, who seemed to not to be very comfortable.

"I'd rather discuss this somewhere else." The 7th year Slytherin didn't know what to think about it, but she decided to follow her out of mere curiosity. Unlike her other housemates, she didn't hate the Gryffindors as long as they left her alone and she didn't mind that Malfoy got what he deserved. As a matter of fact, he had been calling for it since he set a foot in this castle.

"Where are we going?" Kalliope asked impatiently when they passed the Great Hall and walked into the entrance hall.

"To the lake" Kayla explained. "We're going to meet some more students. We have a plan to increase the protection of the school." The Slytherin shook her head in disbelieve. In her point of view, the school was protected enough, but she thought it wouldn't hurt to listen what the Gryffindor had to say.  
  
When they arrived at the lake Ginny and Hermione were already there together with, what Kayla assumed, was a girl from Hufflepuff. Her fellow Gryffindors glared at her, obviously amazed how Kayla had managed to get a hold of a Slytherin.

"Hello everybody, this is Kalliope" Kayla introduced the slender Grecian. Kalliope wondered about the reason of this secret meeting, but managed a smile.  
  
At this moment Zara came running across the lawn, together with a blond girl. "Hey this is Amber, she also a 5th year Ravenclaw" Zara was panting, when the reached the little group.  
  
"Ok what are we here for? Anybody care to explain?" Kalliope said, looking around at the other girls.  
  
"Kayla and I decided that it wouldn't hurt to check on some other protection measures. So we went to the library and found a very...erm... let's say...unusual, but effective, ritual. First of all I'd like to ask who of you is interested in protecting their friends." Hermione asked. Jozlyn, the Hufflepuff girl, looked from Ginny to Hermione, her brown curls bouncing around her tanned face and said "Ginny asked me today if I wanted to help, so that what happened in Gryffindor tower won't happen again, and I already said I would do everything in my power"

"Amber wants to help us too" Zara exclaimed and the other Ravenclaw nodded forcefully.

"So what's about you? Are you going to help us to protect all four houses?" Kayla looked at Kalliope with a questioning look on her face.

"First I want to know what kind of ritual this is, before I give you an answer" the Slytherin said coolly.  
  
"The blood circle requires 7 virgins, who have to give their blood to .."

"Hold on here... BLOOD? ... No way... I'm not giving a single drop... I can't see blood" Jozlyn gasped, turning a little grey.

"Don't be such a mollycoddle." Kalliope sneered. "How much blood are we taking about?"  
  
"We need a drop for every element... fire, water, air and earth" Hermione explained. "Nobody is going to bleed to death."  
  
"Oh ok... If I won't look, I guess I can manage it" the curly-head whispered anxiously.  
  
"So can you tell me what else I **might **get myself into?" Kalliope asked coolly. "Yes I want to know too" Amber added quietly.

The Grecian beauty looked at Hermione, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms folded in front of her chest. Kayla cleared her throat and started to explain. "In order to protect them, we have to give our blood for our family, and in this case the house is our family. The sacrifice we're going to make will appease the elements and they will protect us."  
  
"So you're saying we're going to invoke the protection of the elements and to seal the deal we're going to give our blood" Amber stated.  
  
"Simplified but correct" Hermione confirmed.

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37  
**  
"So you're saying we're going to invoke the protection of the elements and to seal the deal we're going to give our blood" Amber stated.  
  
"Simplified but correct" Hermione confirmed.  
  
"Wicked" Kalliope snickered.  
  
"We need symbols for the 4 elements and for the 4 houses." Zara said. "So remember to bring something that symbolizes your house" The pretty Ravenclaw looked around and all the girls nodded in confirmation.  
  
Before they went back to their different common rooms, they decided to perform the ritual Friday night at the astronomy tower.  
  
Sirius was pacing back and forth in the Shrieking Shack. "FUDGE GOT TO BE MENTAL" he shouted, while Ron, Harry and Kelsey winced at his outburst. "HOW CAN HE SACK DUMBLEDORE NOW THAT MY COUSIN IS ON THE LOSE" Sirius banged his firsts against the stone walls and howled.

"He doesn't believe that Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban. Dumbledore told us that Fudge went to the fortress on Sunday and the dementors convinced him that everything's ok." Kelsey stated.

"Yeah but Neville's seen.."

Harry interjected his godfathers' tirade "I know and Stephen has seen her too, but this is a fact Fudge totally ignores. In his point of view, Neville is just as daft as I am"  
  
"Now Cornelius finally shows his true colors. No matter what he told you before, he never liked you. You're too much like James and Fudge despised him. Did you know that your father was the minister before Fudge?" Sirius called, his face red of fury and his blue eyes glittering..

Harry's jaw dropped. He had no idea that his dad had been minister. "But I... I thought that...he was a auror like you Sirius." Harry stammered.

"Wicked" Ron gasped, while Kelsey tried to look surprised. James had already told him about it during their time in the hospital.  
  
Sirius sat down on the bed between Harry and Ron and took a deep breath. Kelsey looked at the wizard and saw almost the same expression of fury mixed with disappointment and frustration he had seen on James' a few weeks ago.  
  
"We decided to become aurors in our 6th year and after graduation we started with the training. They didn't take Remus, because of his condition and Peter didn't have the required N.E.W.T.s. James and I soon proved our talent for the job and Moody started training us personally. Together with Moody, James was the most successful auror and well respected. When the minister for magic died, they asked Dumbledore to take the job, but he declined and suggested your father, Harry. Coming from a well respected pure-blood family, he had everybody's support and turned out to be the best and fairest minister we've ever had, but Fudge felt ignored. He had been working for the ministry for a lot longer than James and thought, he'd deserve the position more. Fudge did everything to make James' life miserable and for a while we thought he was Voldemorts' spy."  
  
Harry and Ron looked amazed at Sirius, during his narrative. "Blimey! Why didn't anybody bother to tell me? Snape keeps telling me what an arrogant git my father was." Harry spat.  
  
"You know why Snape didn't like James. Not only because of the incident in the Shrieking Shack, but also because everything was always so easy for your father. James had a loving and wealthy family, he was very successful in everything he was doing and to top it he married the prettiest girl in school and started his own family. Snape had to struggle for everything and wasn't half as successful. He's full of envy and doesn't want to acknowledge James' good sides." Sirius sighed.  
  
"And this is the reason why Snape is so mean to Harry?" Kelsey asked. "Exactly" Harry answered gloomily.  
  
"McGonagall told us, they have set up a floo-connection with Dumbledore's mansion for emergency situations." Ron said.

"Oh Dumbledore went home?" Sirius said asked very surprised. "I thought he'd never leave the school."

"He had to; the minister insisted." Kelsey explained. At this moment the old fireplace of the Shrieking Shack trembled and with a bang, an envelope flew out of it in high-speed and landed in front of Sirius. With a curious look on his face, the wizard picked it up and broke the seal

"It's from Dumbledore" he said. Sirius read the letter several times before he folded it together and put it in his robes. His emaciated body seemed very tense and his face was grey.

"Dumbledore said he received a letter from Snape and it's no good news. He has a job for me to do so I need to go and see him" Sirius said when he recognized the bewildered faces staring at him.

"This is too dangerous...and you don't even know where Dumbledore is" Harry cried, as he watched his godfather grabbing his few possessions and storing them away in his pockets.

"Oh I do know where I have to go." Sirius replied. Then he turned towards Harry and grabbed his godsons' shoulders. "You need to promise me something" he said deadly serious. "You need to stay away from trouble. With my cousin running around this is no joke. She is dangerous and maybe creepier than Voldemort himself. Listen to your teachers and stay close to Remus. Understand"

Harry nodded mutely. He had never seen his godfather so serious and nervous. "You all get better back to the castle and please stay away from Malfoy. I'll be back as soon as possible." Sirius changed into Snuffles and left the Shrieking Shack, Harry, Ron and Kelsey close behind. The boys decided to walk over to Charlie and his colleagues to distract them and give Sirius the chance to escape.  
  
"Hey Charlie!" Ron called when they passed Hagrid's cabin. The older Weasley came over and tousled his little brothers' hair.

"Did you have any problems with the dragons lately?" Harry asked.

"No, not since the first attack. We still couldn't figure out, how Lestrange got into the castle. We have watched the grounds very carefully and never seen a living soul pass" the dragon trainer replied.

Harry turned around to Ron and whispered "Do you think there's another secret passage the marauders never found out about?" Ron shrugged and looked back at his brother. "Charlie can you show us the dragons, please?"

"Yuck...Ron, never dare to try puppy dog eyes on me" Charlie laughed. "Where are the girls?"

Kelsey rolled his eyes and said "Some secret girls' meeting I guess. They didn't say what they're up to"

"Stephen can show you around. I dare say you've met him before" Charlie chuckled and beckoned his colleague to come over. "Mate, could you give my brother and his friends some insider info?" he asked.

"Sure" Stephen winked at the boys and walked over to the first dragon. "That's a German Bluetail and you better stay away from her. She's a bit moody today. "

Harry looked at the huge green dragon in awe. "Why is she called a Bluetail? She looks green to me"

"Yes Harry, normally she is green, but when she spits fire, her back and tail turns dark blue" Stephen explained.

"Cool" Kelsey sighed when they walked to the next dragon.

"Oh look at that... is she dangerous?" Ron shouted.

"At first we all would appreciate it if you'd keep your voice down. My brother Sean had his buttocks burned off from her when he yelled at me once. Indian Shivas are very skittish, you know" the dragon trainer said hastily.

Ron blushed while his hands instinctively moved to his backside, as if he was trying to protect it. Harry and Kelsey were holding on to each other with fists in their mouth, trying desperately to stifle their laughter.

The younger Weasley glared daggers at his friends, who shrugged with innocent looks on their red faces. "She looks...erm kind of pretty with that blue eyes and she's so dainty" Ron mumbled.

"That's what my brother thought before she showed her mean side, besides she's not fully grown yet." the dragon expert stated. They walked a little further and Kelsey recognized all the little scars on the man's skin, undoubtedly signs of previous encounters with the dragons' deadly blazes. He was tall, his skin tanned from working outdoors and he seemed very confident.

"This is my brother Sean" Stephen pointed at a wizard, who was tending to a colleague. "Stay away from the Shiva" their guide chuckled and then everybody broke out into hilarious laughter when they watched Sean holding on to his butt just like Ron a few minutes before, his face screwed up in mock pain.

"How do you like this one?" Stephen asked when they approached another dragon, which was, in contrast to the others, bound in heavy chains and moving forcefully in every possible direction, trying to break them.

"What is that?" Harry gasped. He moved several steps backwards when the dragon glared at him with emerald green eyes.

"That's a Scottish Blazer, my friends and this name suits him. He and his mate on the other side of the camp are the most dangerous dragons we brought here. Extremely hard to control and impossible to tame. In case of a major attack, we release him and then hell breaks lose." Stephen explained gloomily. T

he boys gasped and swallowed hard. The black dragon jumped forward and stretched his long neck in their direction, baring four long sabre-like fangs. Harry, Ron and Kelsey turned around and ran back to the castle in high-speed.

"Hey, where are you going? I wanted to show you the English Greyfire next" the dragon trainer yelled after the boys, but they were already out of earshot.  
  
"Dammit... that was close. Can you believe that monster was maybe four inches away from my face" Kelsey shouted scared to death, holding up 4 fingers to emphasize his statement.

"This is something I don't want to encounter alone at night" Harry admitted. Ron was still a little shaky and pale "This is something I never want to encounter again... under no circumstances... this was even worse than spiders" he gasped.  
  
Severus was roaming the gloomy castle, looking for Celeste. After their meeting, he had asked Prince Gregorius privately that he needed to inform his master about the proceedings of his mission. His host had sent him to Celeste who would forward the letter for him. He found the young witch in a room next to the kitchen, reading in an old, leather-bound book. Severus walked slowly up to the antique sofa, she was sitting on and cleared his throat.  
  
"I don't want to bother you mademoiselle, but Prince Gregorius informed me that you could forward a letter for me"  
  
"Yes I sure can. Do you have it with you, then I can send it of right away, monsieur."

"Call me Severus" he corrected her. It was the first time Snape heard her talking and he was stunned. Her voice sounded warm, silky and exotic, despite or maybe just because of the accent.

Celeste smiled at him friendly and beckoned him to follow her. She walked out of the room and entered the kitchen. Snape watched her curiously. So many questions were on his mind; how did she get here, why did she stay and how did she learn wandless magic?

The beautiful witch stretched her hand out in front of the fireplace and snapped her fingers. Green flames blazed up immediately and Celeste turned towards the potion master, looking expectantly. Snape hesitantly handed her the letter, she waved her hand over it and suddenly the parchment glowed golden. Severus watched her in awe when she threw the letter into the flames.

"Who is Albus Dumbledore?" Celeste asked and faced the potion master.

"It's better if you do not know." Severus said calmly. This woman looked so friendly and innocent; he couldn't risk getting her involved. Celeste recognized his reluctance and looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes. The intensity of her glare made him shiver.

"I know you can't be one of them, not really. I see kindness in your eyes and understanding, but also frustration, disappointment and sorrow. There is no malice and no fear, but love hat you keep well hidden" she said calmly.

Severus just stared at her, wondering how she could see all that in his eyes. "Can we go and sit down to talk?" the potion master asked and followed her to a different room.  
  
It appeared to him that this was her chambers. Everything was decorated in pastels and light fabrics. They entered a small sitting room, furnitured with a delicate, blue sofa and matching chairs. Celeste sat down on one of the chairs and beckoned Severus to the sofa. "Can I offer you something?" she asked friendly.

"Tea would be fine" he answered. Celeste put both of her palms on the table and a tray with a tea set appeared. After she poured them both a cup of the hot liquid, she sat back in the chair and looked at the wizard expectantly. "So why are you here, negotiating with those savages?"  
  
"I can't tell you much about my mission, because I don't want you to get involved in that" Severus said calmly. "My _master_ sent us here to ask Prince Gregorius for his support."

"He is not your master" she looked deep in his eyes and continued. "You're serving a much greater wizard. A very kind, old man, with white hair and beard." Then she chuckled "he wears half-moon glasses and has a partiality for sweets"

"How do you know all that?" Severus gasped.

"I can see him clearly in your mind; this man... Dumbledore you call him?... why isn't he helping you? I know the Prince; if he doesn't fully trust you, you won't leave the castle alive" she stated.  
  
Severus was baffled that this woman could enter his mind so easily, although he was a skilled occlumens. "Please tell me more about you". He relaxed visibly and all the tenseness fell off in her presence. Although she was so young, almost a child and maybe two years older than his daughter, he felt comfortable and attracted to her.  
  
"My father is Yuri Maldinadow, the innkeeper. My mother died when I was just a few weeks old and my father didn't know what to do with me. My aunt took me home, raised me and taught me everything I know. She was the one who discovered my talent for wandless magic and supported me.

Two years ago she died of typhus and I had to return to my father. The night after I arrived, one of the Prince' henchmen came to collect the rent, but my father had gambled away everything. Afraid he would lose the house and inn, we went to Prince Gregorius to beg for mercy" she explained, her voice totally emotionless.

Snape looked at her calmly while she continued the story of her life. "The prince laughed hysterically when he watched my father going along on his knees, craving for a suspension." she said disgustedly. "Unfortunately, the prince was attracted by me and suggested a deal"  
  
Severus unconsciously moved closer to her and took her hand, as silent tears started running down her face.  
  
"He offered to exempt my father from all his debts and the rent for the next 2 years when I stay here and serve him in every aspect." Her voice sounded terribly hollow and sad when she finished and looked at the potion master.  
  
"Is there no way you could get out of here?" he asked her. "The two years are over now, after all"  
  
"My father made a new contract for 4 years just last week. He told me to stay here until I'm 21...then, he wants to find a husband for me" she said gloomily.  
  
The potion master shook his head in disbelieve; how could somebody do that to his own child.  
  
"If I could find a way out of here, I'd take you with me" he stated, stroking her hand gently.  
  
"So who is Albus Dumbledore?" she asked again.

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38  
**  
"So who is Albus Dumbledore?" she asked again.  
  
"He is the headmaster of Hogwarts, a school for magic in England" he explained. "He is a very kind and tolerant man. I informed him about my current situation and what the Dark Lord and the prince are planning."  
  
"Do you think he is going to help you, Severus?" Her voice was full of concern for the man in front of her.  
  
"There's not much he can do. All I hope is that he receives this note and takes action immediately. I'm fully aware of the fact that, most likely, I won't get out of this alive."  
  
"You don't have enough faith in him, Severus. I'm sure he will not let you down"  
  
Sirius arrived at Dumbledore's mansion in the middle of the night. Sunrise was still ours away and the shaggy dog was deadly tired. In front of the big gates he changed into his human form and took the letter out of his pocket. The door-knocker, a bronze goblin head, opened one eye and said sleepily "Invitation please"  
  
Sirius showed him the seal and the door swung open.  
  
"Hello Sirius" Dumbledore called friendly when the wizard entered.  
  
"Hello Albus, I came as fast as I could" Sirius answered and shook the old wizards hand.  
  
"Follow me to my study. Winky can bring us something to eat and you can recover for a little while" Dumbledore suggested. "There is a lot I need to tell you"  
  
Sirius followed the headmaster through the hall and they entered a bright room with beautiful pine furniture and bookshelves on every wall that reached up to the ceiling. They sat down in squashy armchairs next to the window as a high-pitched voice could be heard. "What would masters want to eat?" The little house-elf bowed so deep that her pencil-like nose touched the marble floor.  
  
"Just bring us a little bit of everything and some tea" Dumbledore said

"As you wish master. Me is pleased to serve Master Dumbledore and guest" Sirius chuckled when Winky bowed again and left the study.

"Sometimes I miss Becky so much that it hurts. My grandfather's old house- elf was my only friend when I was little. She always knew what to say to cheer me up" the animagi sighed.

Dumbledore nodded and examined Sirius over the top of his half-moon glasses. "When I had to leave Hogwarts, Winky was determined to come with me. I couldn't watch her losing another master again, so I agreed."  
  
"So what news did you get from old Snape" Sirius asked then and Dumbledore's face turned stern instantly.  
  
"Severus informed me that Voldemort has made an alliance with Prince Gregorius. I trust you remember him?"  
  
"I sure do" Sirius said gloomily. "This old bastard gave us quite a hard time, fighting against the ministry degree."  
  
"Yes and Severus is in his castle now together with Malfoy" The younger wizard gasped in shock. "You can't be serious Albus. He will never make it out there alive. This is THE chance for Voldemort to get rid of him... a simple accident"  
  
"I'm fully aware of that Sirius and this is where you come into play. What I have to ask of you is extremely dangerous."  
  
"What else did Snape tell you? What is Old Tom planning?"  
  
"He wants to attack the school together with the vampires, and when they took over the castle, the vampires will be allowed to pick their food among the students" Albus said firmly.  
  
"Oh my god Harry...he's going to feed Harry to these monsters?" Sirius screamed.  
  
"No my friend. Voldemort needs Harry to fulfil the ritual. The vampires are supposed to deliver him to Tom. He also promised them to abolish the vampire ban"  
  
"Dammit, then they could go anywhere without invitation" Sirius cursed banging his fist on the table. At this moment the door opened and Winky entered, followed by 2 other house- elves carrying trays. She provided the two wizards with plates and cutlery, filled tea into their cups and placed several trays with all kinds of food in front of them.  
  
"Do masters need anything else" Winky asked and bowed again, almost sticking her bat-like ears between her legs.  
  
"No thank you Winky. That should be enough for now" Dumbledore chuckled at the sight of the mount of food towering on the table.  
  
"Then I will leave now" Walking backwards, bowing over and over again, Winky left the study again.  
  
"Tuck in Sirius; you will need all your energy for what I need to ask of you"  
  
Sirius gulped down piles of bacon, eggs and pancakes, three bowls of porridge and several pastries. Dumbledore smiled at the starved wizard, who just placed his fork on the plate and sighed.  
  
"That was delicious Albus, but now back to business"  
  
The house-elves came and cleared the table, while Sirius tried to stay awake. After a night without rest, the good food and the comfortable armchair made him sleepy but he knew Dumbledore had more to tell him.  
  
After the house-elves had left, Dumbledore cleared his throat, startling Sirius slightly, who was dozing off.  
  
"I know you're tired my friend, but I need to know if you're going to do what I want to ask you."  
  
"Oh..go ahead Albus I'm wide awake" Sirius said, trying hard to stifle a yawn.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and said "I know, you and Severus never got along"  
  
"Tell me about it" Sirius snorted.  
  
"He's a good man and a true friend; he knows more about Voldemort's plans than anyone of us and we can't do without him" the headmaster stated firmly.  
  
"Oh I know where this is leading to...you want me to get him out of there in one piece, right"  
  
"Yes Sirius; this is what I ask you to do"  
  
"Albus this won't be easy." Sirius countered sternly. "Even when I get there before they kill him, how happy do you think Snape will be when I come and rescue him. And I don't think I can take several vampires and a stubborn potion master without a wand"  
  
"Severus is not as ignorant as you think he is. He is apprehending the graveness of this situation totally. Believe me, if he has to decide between two evils, he will rather come with you and have a chance to live, than stay with his current hosts and die"

"Ok Albus, I will do this, but I can't guarantee that I won't beat some sense into the Slytherin git"  
  
"You do what you think is necessary for this mission, as long as you bring him home alive" Dumbledore chuckled. "By the way I have something for you, which will surely help you to complete your task." The headmaster opened a drawer to the left, took out a long, black velvet bag and handed it to Sirius. The younger wizard looked bewildered at Dumbledore, who beckoned him to open it. Sirius unfastened the ribbon and retrieved a wand.  
  
"My wand!" the black-haired wizard shouted "How did you get my wand?"  
  
"I required it from Barty Crouch 2 years ago, after I had found out that you've been falsely accused. At first he didn't want to, but when I told him I wanted to return it to your mourning mother, he, surprisingly, had no objections."  
  
"I still can't believe that he handed my wand over to you just like that; not after I had escaped from your school in front of everyone's nose" Sirius gasped.  
  
"I can be very persuasive, I'd like to recall" Dumbledore said with a mischievous smile on his face. "Now it's time for you to get some rest before I send you off to your mission"  
  
Albus and Sirius left the study, Winky already waiting for them in the hall.  
  
"Master Sirius ready for bath and bed?" she chirped.  
  
"Yes Winky, please make sure he's not falling asleep in the tub and drowns" Albus smiled at the little elf.  
  
"Oh Winky will sit next to master watching and pull him out in time" she exclaimed and nodded while her big ears wiggled forcefully.  
  
After a bath Sirius made himself comfortable in a warm and comfortable bed, falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. He slept well until his subconscious was torturing him with nightmares again, like so often since he escaped from Azkaban. He relived the night his best friend died and with him the only family he had, he dreamed about the morning he had found Snuffles dead hanging from the tree and heard his cousins' malicious laughter over and over again.  
  
Drained in his own sweat he woke up and sat bolt upright. With a heavy sigh, he decided to get up, although he wasn't rested enough.  
  
"Is master feeling fine" a highly concerned voice came from the footboard. Sirius walked around the bed and found Winky sitting on a little footstool next to his bed. Her bat-like ears were wiggling and her fingers were fidgeting with the hem of her blue skirt. "Winky I'm fine, thank you for your concern. I just had a bad dream"  
  
"Yes master, Winky knows. Master was crying in his sleep."  
  
"How long have you been here" Sirius asked amazed.  
  
"Winky stayed here all time. Me promised master Dumbledore to watch over young master and that's what me did."  
  
"Oh Winky, that was so kind of you" Sirius smiled at the little elf.  
  
"There is clothes for master and then master Dumbledore is waiting for young master downstairs" Winky mumbled and pointed at a stack of neatly folded clothes on an armchair.  
  
Sirius dressed quickly and then headed downstairs to talk to Albus about the exact details of the mission.

"Come here Sirius" he could hear Dumbledore calling and crossed the entrance hall. He entered a door on the left and found the headmaster in a room full of scrolls of parchment; some of them looked ancient, some were glowing, obviously under a protection charm. The younger wizard passed a large shelf and settled on a chair next to Dumbledore, who had a map lying on the table in front of them.  
  
"This is Prince Gregorius' castle" he said, pointing at a tiny dot on the map.

"Albus, it will take me weeks to get there." Sirius sighed. "He will be dead long before I even reach Transylvania"  
  
"Yes of course, if you had to run my friend" Albus countered, the familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"And how do you think I shall get there if not on my paws"  
  
"I'm going to restore your disapparating skills" Dumbledore said simply.  
  
"Oh Albus, you can't overrule a ministry decision" Sirius gasped and stared at the old wizard not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Sirius, they took that ability from you when they imprisoned you without a trial. This will be an act of the justice you never received" the headmaster stated firmly.  
  
"I had no idea you could do that...or anyone for that matter" Sirius stammered.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, picked up his wand and placed it on Sirius temple. The younger wizard winced slightly, when the memory of his first day in Azkaban came back. Crouch himself had placed his wand on him and ripped the ability to disapparate out of his mind. Sirius knew that there were other ways to stop people from disapparating, but Crouch wanted to make an example. The pain had been indescribable; as if somebody was slicing his brain in half.  
  
"Don't worry my friend; this is not going to cause any pain" Dumbledore assured the younger wizard, just if he knew what was on Sirius mind now.  
  
Sirius braced himself when Dumbledore mumbled several words, tipped his temple and all of a sudden, Sirius felt all warm and a little dizzy.  
  
Dumbledore smiled warmly at his friend and pushed him back in the chair.  
  
"We don't want you to fall of your chair, do we?"  
  
"I don't feel any different, Albus" Sirius asked cautiously, after the dizzy feeling had faided "Are you sure it worked?"  
  
"Try it ", Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and clenched his fist, when he tried to do something he hadn't done for 14 years. Then with a plop he was gone.  
  
"Yeah...it worked.... Albus... I did it!" Sirius yelled, when he ran back down the stairs. "I apparated to the bedroom and it was just like before...I thought I forgot how to do it, but I can still do it" he poured out and Dumbledore was laughing loudly as he watched Sirius almost bursting for happiness.  
  
"You deserve it my friend, but let's get back to business" the headmaster said.  
  
Dumbledore and Sirius discussed the best way to get Severus out of Transylvania and after dinner, Sirius was ready to go. "There's a last thing I want to give you", the headmaster said. Sirius raised his brows questioningly, while he waited for the old wizard to continue.  
  
"I want to you to take this" Dumbledore said and placed a long golden feather in Sirius' hand.  
  
"A phoenix feather?" Sirius asked bewildered.  
  
"Yes Sirius; one of Fawkes' feathers, to be precise. As soon as you find Severus, you two have to hold on to it. The phoenix feather works like a port key and brings you directly to me, no matter where I will be."  
  
Sirius looked at the headmaster in awe, before he stored the feather in his pocket.  
  
"Now go Sirius and please be successful" Dumbledore said seriously and with a plop Sirius was gone.

* * *


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39  
**  
"I was sure you would inform that old fool"  
  
Severus spun around and recognized Malfoy standing in the door. The potion master had thought, he would already be sleep; it was almost sunrise after all and they both had been up all night.  
  
"What are you talking about Lucius?" he said calmly, trying not to give away his desperation.  
  
"I listened to your little conversation, and heard what you told your new friend here. Sorry that I have to be the one to inform you that she is not available for you." the blond wizard sneered. "Prince Gregorian is insisting that she will be presented to the Dark Lord as a present."  
  
Severus chanced a look at the young woman and saw her beautiful face turning ash-grey. _Her state will be even worse after the Dark Lord is done with her, he thought. We need to get out of here instantly_  
  
His mind was racing; only one path led up to the castle and the gates were locked. He had already examined that during his countless walks around the castle. On the backside of it was an abyss of at least 200 yards with dangerous rocks. Even if they would try to climb out of the window, they would never reach the bottom alive; not with these storms roaring around the castle day and night. This castle was too well defended, to leave or enter it uninvited.  
  
"Severus, this was your last chance to prove your loyalty to our master and you blew it" Malfoy said with mock disappointment.  
  
"Until I receive orders from my master, you will be staying in the dungeons. I trust that will make you feel like...home" with a flick of his wand he bound the potion master before Severus had a chance to do something and summoned his wand.  
  
Celeste waved her hand furiously at the blond wizard and, without even touching him, a big, heavily bleeding gash appeared on his cheek.  
  
Malfoy wiped his face with his sleeve and spat "You'll pay for this bitch"  
  
He towered over the beautiful woman and screamed "Avada ...."  
  
Before he was able to finish the killing curse, Severus jumped forward and his head collided with Malfoy's stomach. With hands and legs tied up, the attack didn't look gracefully but it saved Celeste for now.  
  
"How pathetic, Severus" Malfoy growled when he moved the potion master away from him and got to his feet.  
  
"I just wanted to spare you trouble, Lucius" Severus sneered. "You don't want to deprive our master of his wonderful present, do you?"  
  
Celeste fully understood what dangerous game Severus was playing. He needed to think the other wizard safe that he isn't such a big threat after all.  
  
Malfoy snorted and left the room. Severus feet started moving despite of his will to stay where he was. Struggling hard against the invisible force, he finally had to give up and followed the deatheater. With one last look, he told the young woman to stay where she was. Celeste sadly glared back at him.  
  
They moved down several cold stone staircases and Severus feared that his accommodation would be far from luxurious.  
  
At the bottom of the steps, one of Gregorius' henchmen was already waiting for them. He smiled maliciously at the potion master and led the way down a gloomy, clammy hallway.  
  
Severus recognized a large vault to the left, filled with terrifying instruments.  
  
A sarcophagus, about the size of an average man, with open doors was placed on the left wall. He swallowed hard when he spotted the long metal spikes, which emerged from the inside of the doors and the backside of the iron sarcophagus.  
  
In the middle of the vault, there was a rack and next to it a large wooden wheel and Severus recognized several steel strips, which were obviously used for branding, hanging on the walls.  
  
Although all of these instruments seemed antique, he was quite sure they were still in use.  
  
While they followed the vampire through the dungeons, Severus feverishly tried to come up with a plan to escape Malfoy's clutches.  
  
They reached a small, torch-lit chamber with a chair in the middle, as well as a ragged cot and a footstool along the wall.  
  
"Enjoy yourself, Severus" Malfoy sneered. "I will come back in a few hours and then you better be cooperative. Otherwise I will have to get tough"  
  
The blond wizard chuckled and left the chamber. With a flick of his wand he closed the iron gate and locked it.

---------------

Kelsey, Harry and Ron had informed the girls about the letter from Dumbledore and how Sirius had left to see the former headmaster.  
  
"With his cousin running wild, this will be a very dangerous task" Hermione stated.  
  
"No need to tell us Hermione, we're not totally daft" Ron retorted. "He's getting himself in danger just because of Snape"  
  
"Snape has nothing to do with it. Professor Dumbledore asked him to come"  
  
The two of them went on bickering, until Harry couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Shuddup you two" he called angrily. "You're driving me insane with that. Why can't you just leave it alone...just once?"  
  
Before one of the other could say another word, he stormed through the portrait hole and was gone.  
  
"See, you've upset him" Hermione called.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Ron shouted back.  
  
"You started arguing Ron, not me." the Gryffindor perfect spat.  
  
"I wasn't arguing. Harry is just overreacting. If he was a girl I'd guess he suffers from PMS..." Ron retorted, his ears red of excitement.  
  
"Sometimes you two are really annoying and even worse than PMS" Kayla scolded when she got up to follow Harry.  
  
She caught up with him halfway down the hallway, where he was stomping along, without a certain destination.  
  
"Harry, please wait" she called and her cousin turned around.  
  
"Are they still quarrelling? Harry sneered.  
  
Kayla giggled and shook her head in mock desperation. "Yeah, now they're fighting about who has upset you more"  
  
Harry was breaking into a fit of laughter when he looked at his cousin and said "They will never change"  
  
"Have you decided who you're going to take to the Yule Ball yet?" Kayla asked him.  
  
"I don't think I'm going at all" Harry sighed. "You have no idea how much stress it was to ask somebody out last year, and finally the girl I fancied already had a date"  
  
"Yes Cho Chang. I've heard about her. Do you still like her?"  
  
Harry felt quite uncomfortable discussing his love life with his cousin.  
  
"Ehm...dunno" he mumbled, looking at his shoes to hide the fact he was blushing.  
  
They silently walked side by side and had just reached the 7th floor, when Kayla thought desperately _Dammit,I need a nice and quiet place to talk to him.  
_  
At this moment, she recognized a door just opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. _Has this one always been there?,_ she wondered.  
  
While Harry was tying his shoe, she opened the door a little and peeked inside.  
  
_That's exactly what I was looking for_; she thought happily and grabbed her cousin's arm.  
  
"Care for a friendly chat?" she said and pulled him inside.  
  
They sat down on squashy armchairs, two cups of hot chocolate already waiting for them on a little table.  
  
Harry looked around in bewilderment until it hit him. "I've heard about that room before." he called. "Dumbledore mentioned it to me. He found this room when he was in need of a bathroom and found it full of chamber pots."  
  
"So you mean just because I wanted a comfortable room to talk ... it just appeared?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Guess so" Harry shrugged. He grabbed his cup, took a sip and asked "So what do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"So you really don't want to go to the ball?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"I wouldn't mind, but I just don't know who to ask." Harry answered. "I'm definitely not going with one of the Patil twins, Cho has turned me down last year already and I'm not going for a repetition."  
  
"Is there not anyone else you would like to go out with?"  
  
"There is somebody, but I don't know how to asked" Harry whispered, blushing furiously.  
  
"What about Ginny?" Kayla suggested airily.  
  
Harry put his cup back on the table and stared at his cousin "She might go with Neville again"  
  
"No, most definitely not. Neville already has a date" she stated.  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide. "Who's he going with?"  
  
Kayla smiled wickedly and answered "Me! He asked me during our first tutoring and I accepted. He's a nice guy and quite handsome"  
  
Her cousin's jaw dropped to the floor and he gasped "You're going with Neville?"  
  
"Yes and why is this such a big deal"  
  
Harry didn't answer. It was beyond him that Neville AGAIN had a date before him and had actually had the courage to ask his pretty cousin out.  
  
Kayla looked at the gloomy expression on her cousin's face and sighed in exasperation. "Harry, dammit! You're a Gryffindor after all. Just go and ask her!"  
  
"What if she says no?"  
  
Kayla laughed heartily and squeezed Harry's hand "Trust me...she sure as hell won't"

-----------------

Sirius arrived at the little Transylvanian village in the late afternoon. The sun was already standing deep behind the gloomy castle, which towered on a humongous rock.  
  
He quickly changed into Snuffles and ran along the edge of the dark forest towards the castle.  
  
Although he had no idea how he would be able to find Severus once he got there, he ran with full speed. He would deal with this problem when it occurred. If he would be able to roam the castle as a dog, the greasy scent of the Slytherin would be hard to miss.  
  
As he reached the castle, he wanted to scream. A huge iron gate between two towers blocked his way and Sirius couldn't see a way around it. The watch- towers merged into solid rock that fully surrounded the castle.  
  
_Why can't I be a squirrel_, he cursed when he walked along, trying desperately to find a loop hole.  
  
Severus sat on the cot in the dimly lit oubliette and stared at the chair in the middle of the room. It was covered everywhere with metal spikes and he didn't want to think about how it must feel like to actually sit on it. He had no idea how much time had past since Malfoy had locked him in this cell. It was only lit by a small torch and not even a tiny window allowed the sunlight to enter his prison. He supposed that several hours must have past since the iron gate had closed behind him.  
  
He smiled slightly, when his thoughts wandered to his daughter at Hogwarts. He had had no idea that she existed, until he had spotted her among the first years at the beginning of term, 4 years ago. Behind a boy, which could only be the wretched Potter, he had recognized a girl which looked so much like his younger sister. He knew it couldn't be a child of hers, because she had died before she even had the chance to become a woman. He had loved this little girl so much, which never had been very strong and so the life had faded from her every day of her short life and nothing could have been done about it.  
  
And here he saw the exact image of his late sister, without having a clue if this was just coincidence.  
  
As far as he knew, he had no more living relatives. His sister Susanna had died in his 5th year at Hogwarts. His father had never been interested in his family and every day that passed without a whipping Severus had considered a good one. In his last year at Hogwarts, their old house-elf had found his father dead on the lawn one morning, obviously murder, but his death could never be solved.  
  
His mother was sent to St. Mungo's not long after for her husband's death. She just couldn't take the loss of husband and daughter and committed suicide just one week before Severus' graduation.  
  
Then McGonagall had started calling up the students for the sorting and he had been eager to hear the name of the girl, which looked so much like Susanna.  
  
It had taken him all his strength not to lose his composure when the girl stepped forward for the sorting. Her last name rang a bell, but it just couldn't be. _She would never have kept it from me_, he had thought.  
  
After the end of the feast he had owled his former love immediately and a few days later he had his answer. He actually had to sit down when he found out that the girl, who would soon be attending his classes, was indeed his daughter.  
  
Severus knew that nobody would ever be safe again when they wouldn't be able to stop the Dark Lord this time. He just had to get out of here; losing his patience, he jumped up from the cot and started pacing in the little room with his hands folded behind his back.  
  
All of a sudden he heard footsteps and the flickering light of a torch lit the hallway in from of his cell.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself my old friend?" Malfoy sneered, when he unlocked the gate and entered.  
  
Severus didn't answer; afraid he wouldn't be able to control his temper, he just stared at the deatheater with his arms folded in front of his chest.  
  
"I have some questions for you Severus and it would serve both of us best, if you would answer them fast and correct" A malicious grin crept on the blond wizards' face as he continued "It would spare me a lot of problems and guarantee you a quick and painless death"  
  
Severus laughed loudly and sneered "You do not honestly think that I would even tell you what time it is, do you?"  
  
Malfoy's face darkened angrily as he said with a gloomily low voice "As you wish"  
  
Then he turned around to the vampire, which had guided him and called "Let's test our little toy here"  
  
With a flick of his wand, he forced his former companion on the spiked chair and the vampire fastened the metal bands around Snape's chest, arms and legs.  
  
Severus face twitched in pain, when the metal spikes bore into his flesh, but he didn't make a sound.  
  
Malfoy paced back and forth in front of his victim and said "I know I could use the regular methods to make you talk, like Verita serum or the Cruciatus curse, but this here will be more enjoyable."  
  
When he turned to face Severus, his lips curled into an evil sneer as he flicked his wand at the potion master once more.  
  
A small groan of agony escaped Severus' lips as an invisible weight was pushing his body harder against the spikes. He recognized several small, but steady streams of blood, flowing down the arm- and leg-rests, when the metal invaded his flesh.  
  
"What exactly did you tell Dumbledore?" Malfoy growled as he leaned forward, now face to face with Severus.  
  
The potion master swallowed hard, the pain in his back and thighs increasing steadily, as he tried vainly to shift his bodyweight. As he looked into the steel-grey eyes of his opponent, he managed a provoking grin, but didn't say a word. He felt weaker and weaker with every minute that past, making him feel like he was sitting there for hours. The loss of blood made him dizzy and he was afraid he would lose full control of his body."You fool" Malfoy spat "You want it the hard way, I suppose"  
  
When the deatheater pointed the wand at him this time, the pain was so intense that Severus screamed terribly but didn't answer any questions.  
  
"I thought you intercepted my letter, Lucius. So why are you asking me this silly question" the potion master said with a weak and hoarsely voice.  
  
"We couldn't get a hold of it, my friend" Malfoy growled. "This girl must have done something with that letter"  
  
Severus silently praised Celeste for her foresight and remembered how the letter has glowed before she had thrown it into the fireplace.  
  
"So do you want to end the pain now or rather suffer a little more?" Malfoy whispered in Severus ear.

* * *


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40  
**  
"So do you want to end the pain now or rather suffer a little more?" Malfoy whispered in Severus ear. The potion master pinched his lips together forcefully, holding his head high without replying.  
  
Malfoy's eyes flickered with fury as he called "Crucio"  
  
The pain was indescribable; the torture, which was inflicted from Malfoy's spell in combination with the spikes of the chair, was too much for him to bear. He felt every single spike piercing his flesh, especially in his private parts, and it drove him insane.  
  
His face screw up in agony and his head sank to the side.  
  
Sirius was devastated; after 3 hours of searching he hadn't been able to find the smallest gap in the rock wall, which surrounded the castle. Just as he was about to change back into his human form to climb over the rocks, he heard the sound of hooves coming towards the gates.  
  
He just had the time to push his shaggy dog body in a dark corner, when the gates opened and 4 horses with black hooded riders came through.  
  
When the last rider had passed the gate, Sirius darted through the closing gate and sneaked towards the castle. When he reached the oak front doors, he changed quickly back into his human form and tried the handle. To his delight, the doors opened easily without making the slightest sound. He crossed the huge entrance hall and hid next to a black marble staircase. There he changed into Snuffles to pick up the Snape's scent.  
  
It was after sunset already, so the vampires would be roaming the castle. Surprisingly this wasn't scaring the black-haired wizard at all. During his time as an auror, Sirius had hunted down several vampire groups and now he felt like being back in the good old days, before the betrayal of a friend had changed his entire life.  
  
He decided it would be less dangerous to search in his human form. A man, who's face was so pale like his, wouldn't look as suspicious as a huge black dog after all.  
  
Sirius had just passed the kitchen and sneaked further down the hallway, when he caught a glimpse of a woman with long blond hair. He decided to stay in the shadows and watch the woman. Maybe she could lead him to the potion master.  
  
The woman was pacing back and forth in front of a blue sofa, her eyes wide in panic when he heard a terrifying sound.  
  
A scream of agony, which strongly reminded him of all the sleepless nights in Azkaban, clanged from the depth of the castle.  
  
The blond, graceful woman stopped short, clenched her hands in front of her face and whispered "Severus"  
  
Sirius eyes grew wide in surprise; this beautiful woman really new the man he was looking for. He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. The girl in the dark- blue dress looked around feverishly, trying to locate the sudden noise. The wizard hurried over to her, clapped his hand over her mouth and dragged her under a staircase. He could feel her body tense in fear, but didn't dare to release her. He needed to make sure she understood he wasn't a foe but here for the rescue.  
  
"Don't be afraid" the black-haired wizard whispered and turned the girl around, still closing her mouth with his hand. He lit his wand and looked in her big eyes, which were full of fear.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I've been sent here to rescue Severus; you know him I trust?"  
  
The young woman nodded slightly, not turning her eyes from the wizard.  
  
"When I release you, will you promise me not to scream?"  
  
She nodded again and Sirius slowly took his hand off her mouth.  
  
"Who send you wizard? I need to know you're not one of those." she whispered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sent me" Sirius answered calmly, removing the hood, so that the girl could see his face. "My name's Sirius. I can't waste any time. Do you know where Severus is?"  
  
"The other wizard who was with him..."  
  
"Malfoy" Sirius interjected  
  
She nodded and continued "he took him to the dungeons I suppose"  
  
"Can you take me there?" Sirius asked urgently  
  
The girl looked firmly in the wizard's eyes and nodded. "Severus knew someone would come for his rescue, he just didn't want to keep his hopes up too high. We have to hurry now; I hope we won't come too late" she called.  
  
"How are we supposed to get into the dungeons, without running into vampires?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Just leave that to me, Sirius. My name is Celeste by the way" she answered with a little smile.  
  
Sirius looked in absolute bewilderment at the pretty girl, who could hardly be older than 17, holding up her hands over their heads, palms up, mumbling in a foreign language.  
  
All of a sudden a soft glow emerged from her palms and trickled over both of heir bodies like dew drops.  
  
"What was that" he whispered in awe.  
  
"This was a disguising spell; only our friend will see us now" Celeste explained friendly.  
  
I'm wondering if the Slytherin git is going to recognize me. We're not friends after all, Sirius thought before he stepped back into the hallway.  
  
"Let's go then" she called "We need to hurry, so follow me"  
  
"I should be the one securing our path" the wizard stated.  
  
"I'm impressed by your bravery, wizard, but you don't know the way, do you?" she snickered and walked quickly down the hallway.  
  
Sirius cheeks showed a slight touch of pink, when he followed her towards the dungeons.  
  
They moved down several staircases and Sirius was more than amazed that, although they encountered a couple of vampires on their way, nobody seemed to notice them.  
  
When they entered the dungeons, she turned towards Sirius and asked "Do you know how you two will get out of here, once we found him?"  
  
He clapped his hand over her mouth again and hissed "Would you keep your voice down please. They might hear us"  
  
Celeste shrugged his hand of slightly annoyed and called "They can't see or hear us, believe me"  
  
Sirius held his hands up in defence and followed her down a dimly lit clammy passageway.  
  
They passed several vaults with instruments, which 'operational area' the wizard didn't even want to find out, when they suddenly heard a dull moaning.  
  
"I assume we've found him" Sirius said gloomily as he peered inside a stone cell.  
  
Celeste touched the lock with her hand and the door sprung open. The wizard was once again amazed about her magnificent talent for wandless magic.  
  
_Good Lord, she can do things without a wand most of the people I know can't do with one_, he thought when they entered Severus' cell.  
  
Sirius was stunned when he looked at the limp body of the potion master, lying on the floor in front of a pike covered chair.  
  
Severus' robes were drained with blood and his face was as white as death himself. Although Sirius never liked the Slytherin, he never really wanted him to suffer that much.  
  
"They must have tortured him" he growled, while he knelt down and lifted the hurt body on the cot. Relieved he could still feel a pulse, Sirius was still worried about the scorching heat that radiated from Severus' body.  
  
Celeste touched the wizard's face, who was moaning terribly trying, and said sternly "We have to get him out of here immediately. When he doesn't receive medical treatment immediately, he surely will die within hours"  
  
Sirius pulled the phoenix feather out of his pocket and replied "Professor Dumbledore gave me this to take us back to him, but I have no idea if Snape is going to survive the transport."  
  
The potion master's breathing was stagnant and shallow, but the increasing breaks between his breathes were even more terrifying.  
  
Celeste nodded understanding and suggested "I'll try to stabilize his condition until you can get proper treatment for him, but it will only be temporary and I don't know how long it lasts"  
  
"I'd appreciate any help you could give him and I'm sure when the grease git wakes up he will be thankful too" Sirius said and managed a weak grin.  
  
He watched in awe when Celeste placed her hands on Severus head and over his heart. The whole body of the wizard stiffened, but his breathing seemed to be deeper and his face relaxed.  
  
"You have to hurry wizard" Celeste urged. "Do you want to stay here?" Sirius asked hesitantly. "I don't think you belong here"  
  
Celeste looked deep in the wizard's eyes and answered "You're right... I don't belong here"  
  
Sirius recognized the hurt and haunted look in the girls' eyes, which reminded him so much of his own after so many years in Azkaban.  
  
"Can you lock the door so they won't get suspicious?" Sirius asked and Celeste walked over and sealed the door from inside.  
  
"Nobody will recognize it has been opened before they find it empty" she assured  
  
"Then let's go". Without further ado Sirius placed the feather in the potion masters' hand and urged Celeste to touch it as well; then he placed his own hand on it and touched the feather with his wand, signalizing they were ready. He felt the familiar jerk around his navel and everything went dark.

----------

Kimberly was reading the Potions Almanac in her sitting room at Hogwarts, when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" she called and Remus peeked inside. "Do you have a little spare time for an old friend, Kim?"  
  
By the sight of her fellow teacher she burst out in deafening laughter.  
  
"What the heck happened to you Remus?" she said in between a fit of giggles. Remus' tired face blushed slightly when he sighed "The Weasleys happened to me" Kimberly beckoned him to sit down on the sofa next to her.  
  
"What was that? Looks like you have the measles....but in green?"  
  
Remus flashed her a grin "They call it Explode-a-quill, I suppose. George must have slipped one into my bag at the beginning of our lesson today and when I started grading the homework, all of a sudden there was a flash and my quill exploded. And this -" The wizard pointed at his green-mottled face. "- is the result"  
  
"Then, fortunately, I'm not the only one they pulled a prank on" she snickered.

"Before I started the lesson yesterday, they replaced all the cauldrons with theirs and when the students started with their assignment, nobody was able to heat up the ingredients." The blond witch shook her head as she remembered yesterday's incident. "I checked out one of the cauldrons and the potion was bubbling but when I looked a little longer the potion turned to ice. Lee Jordan was careless enough to stick his finger into his cauldron and it froze, stuck in the potion. It took Poppy a great effort to melt the potion, which turned out to be very resistant, and free the poor boys finger" she chuckled when she saw Remus sigh in exasperation.

"Good for them they didn't do it in Snape's class. He would have fed them to the dragons" he laughed.  
  
"But nevertheless I had fun. Fred and George might be audacious, but they're brilliant inventors"  
  
"I'm happy you're enjoying your position at Hogwarts. Did you have any other problems with the students so far?" Remus asked his old school friend.  
  
"Except of Malfoy? No. I just had to make clear that I'm wearing the pants in my classroom" Kimberly laughed.  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy can be quite defiant" Remus chuckled. "I can't recall that we marauders ever were that bad"  
  
"You were funny and daring, although I remember that Sirius could be very defiant, especially when Slytherins were involved" Kimberly countered.  
  
"Yes old Padfoot caused more than one of my grey hairs" the werewolf laughed and put another log into the fireplace.  
  
"What is Sirius doing now anyway? Albus told me that he was in the Shrieking Shack before the ministry sacked him" the blond witch asked curiously.  
  
"Sirius was there, but Harry told me that he received a letter from Albus and left in a hurry" Remus frowned "All I know is that it has something to do with Severus. I haven't received any information from Albus on that matter and I doubt not even Minerva has heard from him"  
  
The potion instructor got up from the comfortable sofa and walked over to a closet next to the entrance door. She retrieved two bottles of butterbeer and handed one to her fellow teacher.  
  
"Do you think Severus is in trouble?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Remus sighed and took a sip from his bottle before he answered. "I'm sure he's in a hell of a lot of trouble, when Albus gets Sirius involved in that."  
  
"I don't think that this will turn out well. Severus is too proud to accept help from somebody let alone a Gryffindor and Sirius was just the worst choice. They despise each other and I doubt that Sirius will take this mission seriously" Kimberly exclaimed thoughtfully.  
  
"In this case I suppose Sirius was the only choice, my dear. He couldn't send one of the other Order members; they're all engaged in other missions and it would be highly suspicious if more teachers or ministry employees were missing." Remus retorted before he emptied his butterbeer in one large gulp.  
  
"I assume you're right. I just hope they make it home safe"  
  
It Thursday afternoon and Harry was sitting with Ron and Kelsey in the common room over some homework. Hermione was studying in the library and Kayla was tutoring Neville in potions with Ginny's help.  
  
The dark-haired boy looked up from his astronomy homework and sighed "Has anyone of you asked somebody out for the ball yet?"  
  
Ron and Kelsey looked just as uncomfortable as e felt. "No not yet.... I'd rather wait a little longer. I don't want it to be such a flop as last year" Ron said hesitantly.  
  
Harry frowned at his friend's statement and replied "You know that it was such a flop just BECAUSE we have waited too long"  
  
Ron turned crimson "I just don't know whom to ask, but I don't want to end up with Padma again either. Who are you going with?" he asked Kelsey, desperate to divert the attention from himself.  
  
"I thought about asking Zara. It can't be that hard! It's just a silly school dance after all. Maybe I should ask her right away" he called and rushed out of the common room and up the steps to the boys' dorm.  
  
"Damn... I wish I could do it just like that" Harry growled. "Have you thought about asking Hermione, now that Krum is out of the way?" he asked his red-haired friend.  
  
"Of course I thought about it. She looked really good last year and at least I wouldn't have to jump through hoops when she's going with me. Who would you like to go with?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He really wanted to ask Ginny out and his cousin had encouraged him in doing so, but he couldn't tell Ron. She was his little sister after all and his offer from last year might just have been out of despair. _Dang, I'm a Gryffindor!_ he scolded himself _What can he do to me? Kill me? Not very likely  
_  
"I thought about asking Ginny to go with me" Harry said firmly, his eyes riveted on his friend.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped to the floor, while his eyes grew wide in shock and his ears turned fiery red. "You're joking, right?" he gasped.  
  
"No I'm deadly serious." Harry stated.  
  
"You're deadly serious about what" a female voice startled the black-haired Gryffindor. When he turned around he looked straight into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Yes go ahead and answer my sister's question" Ron smirked as he watched his friends' face turn crimson.  
  
"I don't have to answer anything" Harry shouted angrily and jumped up from his armchair. "I say what I want to say to whom I want to say it when I want to say it" and with a final snort, he stomped through the portrait hole.

* * *


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**  
  
Ginny gave her brother a disgusted look before she ran after Harry leaving a totally aghast Ron behind. "Harry please wait" Ginny called after him.  
  
The black-haired boy didn't reply. _Why did Ron have to embarrass me like that,_ he thought. _It's hard enough as it is. I like Ginny a lot and when I take her out then not just like a friend.  
_  
His feet moved faster, when he heard Ginny coming closer.  
  
_Her friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to spoil it, but Kayla said she sort of likes me too_, he mused when Ginny's little hand closed around his arm.  
  
"You like it when girls chase you through the corridors, don't you?" she panted, when she finally caught up with him.  
  
Harry turned slightly pink, when he recognized how her chest was moving up and down due to her heavy breathing. Her red hair fell in long waves around her face and shoulders, sparkling like a ruby in the torch-light.  
  
"What is wrong with you? What upset you so much?" she asked kindly, not removing her hand from Harry's arm.  
  
"Nothing "he answered dolefully.  
  
"Harry please. You know you can talk to me about everything. What did Ron do to upset you like that? Even though he's my brother, I wouldn't hesitate to hex him into next year if he did anything to you" she said, her voice sounding more than a little angry.  
  
Harry looked at his friend, like he would just see her for the first time. Her cheeks were slightly flushed after her sudden outburst, and he could see the famous Weasley temper in her eyes.  
  
He managed a little smile and sighed. Suddenly Ginny flicked her wand and called "Accio cloaks", then handed a bewildered looking Harry his cloak, took his hand in hers and dragged him down the hallway. Harry was too shocked to defy and followed her lead down several hallways and out of the castle. He was well aware that she still held his hand when they walked side by side to a bench next to the lake. Somehow it felt comfortable to just walk next to the girl he liked and to feel her hand in his.

He couldn't understand how he had ever thought he had true feelings for Cho. Since the terrible night at the graveyard he hadn't thought of her anymore. She had never been interested in him and the one time he had talked to her had been just a terrible flop. She was too wound up in her own problems to worry about others and this was not what he wanted. Ginny always had seen when he felt bad like today and in the last one and a half years she had always been around knowing when he needed somebody, just like today.  
  
They sat down next to a tree and silently watched the squid playing for several minutes, while Ginny waited for him to talk.  
  
It was still at least two hours until sunset but the gloomy storm clouds made it darker than it should be. Harry knew it would be snowing soon and the cold breeze was stinging his skin. It was not really a romantic atmosphere, but he didn't care. He knew if he wouldn't do it now, he'd never do it. This might be his only chance and he didn't want to blow it. Harry needed all his courage for what he was about to do. He put his arm around Ginny's slightly shivering shoulders and pulled her closer. Ginny stared at him in disbelieve, but Harry swore he could also see pleasant anticipation.  
  
He cleared his throat and squeezed her hand, when he looked deep in her eyes and asked "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me as my date?"  
  
At first Ginny didn't say anything; then, to Harry's total confusion, a single tear trickled down her cheek. _Dammit you fool_, he thought. _You should have known she already has a date.  
_  
Then, to his delight, she smiled widely and then started sobbing.  
  
_Oh no_, Harry sighed mutely, _when does she know if she's happy or not.  
  
_All of a sudden she threw her arms around Harry's neck still sobbing slightly, but now Harry was quite sure she was happy.  
  
He could feel her breath on his neck as she whispered "I'd love to go with you"  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat when he embraced her gently and his face grew hot, despite of the cold air, when she leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed happily.  
  
They sat like that for several minutes until Harry recognized that Ginny was shivering heavily. "Shouldn't we go back inside?" Harry whispered. "It's getting cold and I don't want you to get sick"  
  
Ginny nodded but didn't move. Harry would have loved to stay like that for hours; just holding the girl he cared for.  
  
Then the black-haired boy listened to reason and detached himself from Ginny's tight embrace. Yet before she got up, she looked deep in Harry's vivid green eyes and smiled. "This was the best time I ever had" was all she could say. "Yes" Harry whispered and lowered his head and gently touched Ginny's lips with his.  
  
Arm in arm they walked slowly back to the castle, both with a wide smile on their faces, which were red from the cold winter breeze.  
  
When they entered the common room, everybody was so busy to watch Fred and George's new invention, they called them Burning Bites. While all the Gryffindors watched the Weasley twins chewing a piece of harmless looking candy and immediately belching fire, nobody recognized Ginny and Harry's happy faces or how their fingers were interlocked.  
  
Everybody except Hermione. She looked after her friends longingly, when both of them said good night and went to their different dorms, before anybody could realize they were back.  
  
Hermione was not interested in Harry, but she also wanted a special someone. A person she could talk to and confide in, but the person she really liked seemed not to return her feelings.  
  
Ron and Kelsey looked extremely dumbfounded, when Harry left the dorm the next morning, humming happily with a silly smile on his face. Ron hadn't seen his friend so happy since they had won the quidditch cup for the first time in their third year.  
  
When they reached the common room, the girls were already waiting for them to go down for breakfast. Ginny walked up to Harry, stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
Ron gasped in shock and stammered "Wha-wha-what? Harry... GINNY? What do you think you're doing with him?"  
  
"Drop it Ron!" Ginny exclaimed "You know I like Harry since forever and as you see Harry likes me too. Just except it. I'm not a little kid anymore"  
  
"But he is... he is a GUY! You can't just kiss a stranger" her brother yelled before he turned to Harry to go on with his tirade.  
  
"And you... you... I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND" he now screamed and his face turned the same color as his hair.  
  
"Ron please calm down now" Hermione pleaded and grabbed his arm before the furious Gryffindor could do anything harsh.  
  
"Harry this is MY little sister you're abusing here"  
  
"This is quite enough, mate. Nobody is abusing anyone here. I like Ginny very much and I'M not going to harm her. You're blowing this way out of proportion" Harry said sternly, also he would rather have burst out laughing about the ridiculous outburst of his friend. "We're not going to run off and I'm not planning on abducting your sister."  
  
"If you ever find out you've been importunate, I'm going to skin you alive my friend. Do you understand me?"  
  
Harry just shook his head and placed an arm around Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to Ronald Bilius Weasley? He is your friend for over 4 years already. I thought you would trust him above all others" Ginny spat and was pleased to see her brother's face turning crimson now.  
  
"I'm sorry mate" he mumbled. "But she's still my little sister... hope you understand. And no snuggling in front of me! " "Sure Ron" Harry said reassuringly.  
  
Relieved that this problem was settled, they went down for breakfast. At lunchtime, Kayla got more and more nervous. She had taken care of almost everything for their midnight ritual at the astronomy tower, but she had no idea how to get there without getting in detention.  
  
While they followed Hagrid to the edge of the Forbidden forest for Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione suggested they could ask Harry for his invisibility cloak. It could be useful to inform the boys after all; they could have a look at the marauders map to make sure nobody would run in on them.  
  
Harry, Ron and Kelsey were a little taken aback about the girls' plan but promised their help and so right after class Kayla was on her way to borrow a cauldron from the potions classroom.  
  
Hidden under the invisibility cloak, she sneaked to the dungeons and managed to seize the requested item right in front of Professor Wells' nose. When she carefully walked back up the marble staircase, she almost ran into the Fat Friar, who was discussing the latest antics of Peeves with the Bloody Baron. The pretty Gryffindor could have sworn that the gloomy Slytherin ghost stared exactly in her direction and his gaze followed her for a few seconds, but he didn't say anything.  
  
_Maybe I start seeing things now_, she shuddered as she reached Gryffindor tower. Hiding behind a loudly snoring suit of armour, she took off the cloak and wrapped it around the cauldron, before she approached Perseus' portrait.  
  
"Be very careful tonight, young lady" the knight said in his soft, deep voice when he let her in. "We will" she whispered and smiled gratefully as she passed him.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were already waiting for her and she could see that they both had a quite unpleasant feeling about their plan.  
  
Ginny seized Kayla's arm and pulled her up the steps to the 4th year girls' dorm followed by Hermione. Fortunately all of Ginny's roommates were in the common room and so the girls could have their briefing.  
  
"I have the cauldron" Kayla grinned and placed the item on Ginny's bed.  
  
"So are we all set now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I already got some ground from the greenhouse, a feather, a goblet and I trust you will provide us with your famous waterproof, blue fire ", she said to Hermione.  
  
The Gryffindor prefect chuckled and nodded.  
  
Ginny looked at her and smiled wickedly "How do you feel about breaking the school rules as a prefect?"  
  
"It's for a good purpose" Hermione answered. "We are trying to protect the school and even if McGonagall would say it's not necessary, I'm positive it is."  
  
"Good that Lupin is the head of house now. I suppose he'd be a lot cooler about the whole thing if we should get caught." Kayla stated.  
  
"I doubt it Kayla. Lupin might not be as strict as McGonagall, but he still wouldn't approve of it." Ginny retorted.  
  
"We mustn't get caught" Hermione added firmly.  
  
"So do you think the others will show up?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"I'm absolutely sure about Zara; she wouldn't let us down." Kayla replied. "Neither would Amber" Ginny shot back.  
  
"I'm a little worried about Jozlyn. She didn't seem too fond of the idea of giving her blood for the ritual. And what about that Slytherin girl?" Hermione said, a questioning look on her face.  
  
The fact that Kalliope was involved in their plans made her feel slightly uneasy. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins never got along very well; and this was quite an understatement. If she wouldn't show up this would mean they would have to start all over again. Kayla had practiced the incantations for days now and she had the most dangerous job of them all. If something went wrong she'd be the one to suffer. And if the Grecian girl decided to tip a teacher or Filch off, they would all be in detention or worse expelled.  
  
All they could do was to have trust in her honesty even if it was hard to trust somebody from Slytherin. She trusted Snape after all and she worried about him. The fact that Dumbledore called for Snape's worst enemy, after he had received a note from the potion master, had increased her fears. He must be in peril of death. She had never believed Dumbledore's story about the ministry mission. She was sure that he was on a mission for the Order and something went horribly wrong.  
  
Kayla got up and walked up to the window. It looked like another storm was coming and she shivered.  
  
"I know Kalliope will come." she said absent-mindedly. How was she supposed to concentrate if there was a thunderstorm roaring around her? She was deadly afraid of thunder and lightning since she'd been a little girl.  
  
Kayla could remember the night very well. Kelsey and her had been playing hide and seek in the little forest next to their home and she had been hiding so well that her brother couldn't find her. After several hours it was getting dark outside and she decided to go home. When she ran through the woods, she could hear a thunderstorm roaring in the distance.  
  
She ran faster and escaped the forest just in time before the storm arrived. Her little legs were too short for running such a long distance. The house was still 15 yards away and she was out of breath. Then it was thundering all around her and she could see lightning strike a tree close by and she screamed. Her 5 year old mind was terrified and she felt rooted to the spot. She cowered on the ground when hell broke lose. A cloudburst soaked her in seconds while the storm increased.

She closed her eyes and screamed for her mother but she couldn't hear the words that came out of her mouth. The storm and thunder was so loud it drowned out every sound. She couldn't see the lightning that was heading for her, but she could feel the electricity flowing through the wet grass and made her fingers prickle. Then strong arms lifted her up in the air and she couldn't remember anything after that. The next morning her father had told her that he was running over to her when the lightning stroke. He had seen that it was heading straight towards her and it seemed to him that it had been diverted by an invisible force. This had been the first sign of her magical powers.  
  
But nevertheless she was paralysed with terror whenever she saw a thunderstorm coming and she didn't know how she was going to survive that night, exposed to the elements on the astronomy tower.  
  
"I think it is time for dinner and then we should get ready" Hermione said when she walked over to the window. She touched Kayla's arm and the girl with the mahogany hair snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. Ginny grabbed the cauldron and put it in her trunk "It will be safe here until later" The girls met Kelsey, Harry and Ron in the common room and they headed down for dinner.  
  
Ginny recognized that all the participants were quite nervous except the Slytherin girl, who chatted animatedly with her neighbor.  
  
When they went upstairs, Harry nudged Kayla and whispered "We all don't fit under the invisibility cloak. How do you think this is going to work?"  
  
"Ginny, Hermione and I are going to the astronomy tower before curfew. After curfew, I ask you, Ron and Kelsey to come and guard the entrance to the astronomy tower. Check the marauders map and hex anybody who comes close the tower"  
  
"You're kidding" Harry grinned "And Hermione knows about this?"  
  
Kayla just laughed when they reached their common room. "She came up with the idea in the first place"  
  
Half an hour before curfew, Kayla, Hermione and Ginny walked casually to the astronomy tower, wrapped in warm winter cloaks. The two Ravenclaws, Zara and Amber, were already waiting for them, both shaking slightly in the winter breeze.  
  
Kayla placed the cauldron in the middle of the floor and turned to the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Kelsey, Harry and Ron will be watching out for us and warn us in case somebody is coming."  
  
They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Jozlyn burst through the door. "That was close", she panted, clutching her side. "Filch was following me and I almost didn't make it. Thank god Peeves dumped a bucket of ice water over him just in time so I could escape"  
  
Kayla, silently thanking the poltergeist for his antics, stared expectantly at the door, hoping she hadn't misjudged the Slytherin girl.  
  
Then she heard a distant thunder and tensed. Her whole body was covered with goose bumps, as she hoped the storm would change direction.  
  
She decided to set up everything so they could start as soon as Kalliope arrived. At first she had wanted to perform the ritual at midnight, but she didn't want to spend more time out here than necessary. When Filch was still on their toes, this might end in something worse than detention. She hadn't told anybody, not even Hermione, that this was a very dangerous thing to do; not so much for the other girls, but for her. She had to speak the exact incantations at the right time and if she made a mistake the elements might turn against her.  
  
Hermione joined her friend in the middle of the floor and asked "Shall we get ready to start?"  
  
Kayla nodded silently and Hermione transfigured an old chair, which was standing next to the door, into a little table.  
  
The mahogany-haired girl was just about to place the cauldron on the table, when the door opened and Ron poked his head outside. "We're in position, Hermione" he said shortly, feeling a little uncomfortable around all the pretty girls.  
  
Hermione smiled at her friend and said "When somebody is coming, cast a colouring charm on the door and try to keep them off long enough for us to escape.  
  
Ron smiled back at Hermione and nodded, before he closed the door from inside.

* * *


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42  
**  
Kayla positioned the cauldron in the centre of the table, took out several items and placed one at the top, one at the bottom and one to the left of the cauldron. At this moment, Kalliope stumbled through the door. "Something tripped me" she growled, when she walked, not as gracefully as usual, over to Kayla and Hermione.  
  
"I hope you all have the symbols for your house with you" Kayla asked, shivering slightly; the cold winter breeze was stinging the bare skin of her face and hands terribly.  
  
Ginny, Zara, Jozlyn and Kalliope nodded and they all pulled a different item out of their pockets.  
  
"Hermione, would you please place one of your water-proof, blue fires here?" Kayla asked and pointed at the table on the right side of the cauldron.  
  
The Gryffindor perfect tipped the table with her wand and a bright blue flame started to flare.  
  
Kayla reached into the cauldron once more and retrieved the last item she needed.  
  
She heard Jozlyn, who was standing at the railing, gasping for hair, when she pulled out a long silver dagger.  
  
Several torches were the only light sources next to the sickle of the moon that lit the scene.  
  
The mahogany-haired girl cleared her throat. "Let's begin" she said. "Please form a circle "  
  
The girl took their places around Kayla and the circle, and then the pretty Gryffindor raised her voice and called "We're gathered here to invoke the help and protection of the elements."  
  
She picked up the feather, she had placed next to the cauldron, and held it into the air.  
  
"We invoke help from the spirit of the air. Blow away the evil that threatens to come upon us"  
  
Then she dropped the feather into the cauldron and picked up a bowl with ground .  
  
"We invoke protection from the spirit of the earth. Engulf the evil that threatens to come upon us"  
  
After she dumped the ground into the cauldron, she picked up a goblet and raised it over her head.  
  
"We invoke support from the spirits of the water. Drown the evil that threatens to come upon us"  
  
She let a small amount of water flow into the cauldron, then touched the blue flame with her wand and levitated it over the cauldron.  
  
"We invoke mercy from the spirits of the fire. Burn the evil that threatens to come upon us"  
  
Then she dropped the flame into the cauldron and looked around.  
  
All the other girls glared at her as she stepped forwards and called Ginny.  
  
The redhead also stepped forward and met Kayla.  
  
"Who are you representing" Kayla called  
  
"Gryffindor" Ginny answered and dropped a drawing of Godric Gryffindor into the cauldron; Percy had given it to her the day she had started at Hogwarts.  
  
Then Jozlyn stepped forward and dropped a pendant in the shape of a badger into the cauldron for Hufflepuff.  
  
Kayla shuddered when she heard the thunderstorm coming closer as Zara stepped forward.  
  
"I'm representing Ravenclaw" she called and put a piece of parchment into the cauldron; a symbol for wisdom.  
  
When Kalliope stepped forward, the storm had almost reached Hogwarts. Kayla hoped that she could finish the ritual before she would lose control over herself. All she really wanted right now was run inside and hide deep in the dungeons as far away from the lightning as possible.  
  
The Slytherin put a tiny bronze statue of a snake into the cauldron and called "For Slytherin"  
  
Everybody looked expectantly at Kayla, when she picked up the silver dagger.

-------

Ron and Harry were under the invisibility cloak, right next to the astronomy tower, while Kelsey was hiding inside a suit of armour a little further down the hallway.  
  
Everything seemed quiet and so Ron had decided to inform the girls they were in position.  
  
Just when he was safely back under the invisibility cloak, he heard distant footsteps.  
  
"Filch?" he whispered and Harry shrugged. They watched a girl coming down the hallway and Harry recognized it was the Slytherin girl Kalliope.  
  
"Is she in that ritual too?" He wondered.

Ron flashed him a wicked grin and whispered "Should we let that great chance pass?" Harry grinned back and pointed his wand at the floor. He mumbled something under his breath and a transparent string appeared on the stone floor in front of the steps to the astronomy tower.  
  
When Kalliope was about to climb up the steps he pointed his wand at the string and whispered "Wingardium leviosa" and it rose three inches into the air.  
  
Kalliope kept looking in every direction to make sure nobody was following her on her way, when suddenly her feet were pulled off the ground and she stumbled up the steps, hitting her forehead on the closed door.  
  
Still hidden under the invisibility cloak, Harry and Ron were shaken with silent laughter and both of them had to bite their fists to stifle their outburst.  
  
They waited silently for a while and Harry focused on the map. He could hear the rumbling of the storm come closer and closer, when suddenly a tiny dot appeared on the map.  
  
"Dang Malfoy" he sight and nudged Ron. His eyes grew big and he turned around, casting a color changing spell on the door to the platform.  
  
Malfoy's dot remained in the same position close to Kelsey for a while without moving further. They tried to hear carefully what was going on, but couldn't make out any sign or noise of a fight.  
  
Then all of a sudden the point started to move forward and was about to pass when Harry recognized two flashes of light in the distance.  
  
"Do you think we should go looking if Kelsey needs any help?" Ron asked, but Harry never had the chance to reply.  
  
They watched Malfoy running down the corridor chased by a squeaking suit of armour.  
  
They boys could barely stifle their laughter when Kelsey caught up and pinned the Slytherin on the floor.  
  
"Playing football like an ordinary muggle is still useful for something" he whispered maliciously. "It makes me a lot faster, even in a suit of armour, than a certain nasty ferret"  
  
Malfoy tried desperately to free himself from the heavy weight. The Gryffindor was even without the armour 4 inches taller and at least 20 pounds heavier than he was.  
  
"It seems that he doesn't need our help after all" Harry snickered as they carefully walked over to Malfoy.  
  
He put Malfoy in a full-body bind and stored him in a broom closet for safe keeping.  
  
After the Slytherin was taken care of, Harry snuck up to the door and opened it slowly.  
  
Nobody seemed to recognize it, so he just sat on the top step and admired the view.  
  
The seven girls were standing in a circle around a little table with a cauldron on top. His cousin was calling out to the elements and the whole atmosphere was enchanting. His eyes rested on Ginny. She was wrapped up in her winter cloak and her bright read hair was waving in the breeze.  
  
She looked so beautiful when she slowly stepped forward and dropped something in the cauldron.  
  
"Harry" he heard Ron calling from downstairs and he literally had to tear his eyes off of his lovely girl.  
  
He reluctantly moved down the steps and was instantly pulled under the invisibility cloak by Ron.  
  
"There's something, but I can't see anybody" he whispered.  
  
Kayla held up the long silver dagger and called "We give our blood for our family. So take our offer and protect these grounds and everyone within."  
  
She slightly penetrated the skin of her left index finger and a dark-red drop of blood fell into the cauldron. "I shed my blood for the sake of my family"  
  
Then she turned towards Hermione and placed a little cut on her finger. The Gryffindor prefect placed her finger over the cauldron and also said the incantation.  
  
Kayla repeated the procedure with Ginny, Amber, Zara and Kalliope.  
  
When she turned to Jozlyn, the girls face was grey. Her darker skin prevented her from getting totally pale, but the Gryffindor could see that the Hufflepuff was not stable on her legs.  
  
"Are you sure you can do that?" she said calmly and Jozlyn nodded grimly as she held out for the cut.  
  
Kayla looked in the girl's face, which was screwed up in the pain she anticipated. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking visibly.  
  
The Gryffindor decided to get it over it and with a quick motion penetrated the tip of Jozlyn's finger with the silver blade.  
  
The Hufflepuff girl gasped loudly but remained on her first. Nevertheless, her reaction was commented with a snort from the Slytherin and a muttered "wimp".  
  
When Jozlyn's blood fell into the cauldron and she whispered "I shed my blood for my family", the cauldron slowly started to rise from the table as if under a levitation spell and hovered about 5 inches of its original position.  
  
"Form a circle" Kayla ordered again and the girl returned to their previous positions.  
  
Kayla placed herself between Ginny and Hermione, while everybody stared expectantly at the cauldron.  
  
Harry heard the rustling of robes and his body tensed.  
  
"I hope they're done up there. It's getting chilly and I'm tired" Ron whispered.  
  
The cold and tired feeling Harry had was not his main concern. The rustling of robes came closer and Harry glared at the marauders' map. A tiny dot came closer, but it wasn't labelled with a name. Harry frowned and wondered why the map failed to recognize the person, when suddenly the cold feeling increased to a bone-chilling sensation.  
  
Ron next to him gasped and grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Ron you need to go up there and get the girls. This is ..." At this moment Kelsey stumbled over to them and whimpered "Gotta get 'em. "  
  
His face was ghostly white and big beads of sweat trailed down his cheeks. At this moment Harry saw dark robes coming down the hallway. With every breath the hooded figures drew, the cold went deeper into his body.  
  
He knew what was coming next. The terrible screams of his mother before she was killed by Voldemort started replaying in his head once more.  
  
He threw the invisibility cloak off and walked towards the five dementors. Pointing his wand in down the hallway, he yelled "Expecto patronum". A small stream of silver vapour emerged from his wand and floated like a cloud in front of him. Knowing that this wouldn't help he turned around and yelled "GET THE GIRLS NOW"  
  
Then he focused at the evening at the lake when he had asked Ginny out for the ball. The way her hair smelt in the cold winter breeze, the way he felt when they kissed and how her lips tasted like vanilla and honey.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM" he yelled once more and he instantly felt it had worked. The brain-slashing screams faded slightly as he watched the familiar silver stag galloping towards the cloaked figures.  
  
_How the hell did they get here? What are they doing?_ he thought when we walked backwards towards the steps to the astronomy tower platform. His stag was chasing two of the dementors out of his sight, but the remaining three came irresistibly closer. The screams in his head became louder again when he fell over the bottom step and he groaned.  
  
He shot another Patronus at his followers before he grabbed his invisibility cloak, ran up the steps and burst through the door.  
  
Kayla grabbed her friends' hands when she was waiting to see if the ritual had worked. During her performance, she had been able to block out the threatening thunders, but now as her body and mind relaxed, the fear of thunder and lightning was returning with full force.  
  
While everybody else was staring at the cauldron, her eyes got distracted by a lightning that stroke a tree next to Hagrid's hut. She started to shiver terribly, when suddenly she felt the reassuring squeeze of her friends' hands. _Thank god I'm not alone now_, she thought and returned her eyes back to the floating cauldron just in time to watch the most incredible show she'd ever seen.  
  
The contents of the cauldron exploded in a blue darting flame and all the girls jumped back in shock.  
  
"Don't break the circle" Kayla called as she heard a roaring sound from within the cauldron. "Nothing is going to hurt us"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Ron shouted as he and Kelsey burst through the door. "There are 5 dementors down there and Harry is trying to hold them back."  
  
Ginny screamed and tried to get away from Kayla's tight grip and run to Harry.  
  
"Whatever you do.... don't break the circle" Kayla hissed when her friend tried to break her hand free.  
  
"But Harry" she cried "He's alone there and he needs me"  
  
"You can't help him now, but you will help all of us when you remain here until the ritual is complete"  
  
"You can't keep me here. You may not care about Harry but I do" Ginny hissed, her eyes full of fury.  
  
"Damn Ginny shut up now" Ron growled. "Kayla is right. Harry handled more than just 5 five dementors before and you know it. You would only distract him when you go down there now. "  
  
"MERLIN'S BEARD" Kelsey cried when all of a sudden an enormous, golden glowing, dragon, consisting of at least one hundred stars, wreathed out of the cauldron.  
  
Everybody's attention automatically turned to the item hovering and glowing over the table.  
  
Even Ginny stopped her rant to watch the spectacle in front of her.  
  
The beautiful dragon was winding snakelike over their heads and seemed to take in the circle of the seven girls, holding their hands and creating a bond which nobody ever thought possible, and the two anxious and confused boys.  
  
The students looked at the magical creature, which symbolized the protection they had put on the castle and its inhabitants, soaring in the black night sky and circling around the highest tower of Hogwarts, creating a golden glowing dome over the school and grounds.  
  
Kayla was amazed by what she was experiencing. Watching this magnificent creature gliding through the air like on invisible waves, the red eyes sparkling like liquid fire was giving her a sensation of peace she never thought could be possible.  
  
When the glowing dome extended from the top of the highest tower to the ground at the Forbidden Forest, the dragon faded and disappeared. For another moment they all stared where just seconds before, the dragon had bin, when reality finally hit them.  
  
"Harry" Ginny cried again and ran to the door, which burst open this very second and Harry tumbled into her arms.  
  
"They are right behind me" he gasped. Ginny held his hand tightly, visibly relieved he wasn't hurt.  
  
"We have to get out of here now" Jozlyn screamed.

* * *


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**  
  
Amber grabbed the arm of her fellow Ravenclaw and cried "How are we supposed to get out of here? There's only one way" and pointed at the door.  
  
"You're quite wrong here" Kalliope exclaimed. "I know a short cut but therefore we have break in" She gestured to the other door, which led to the little room where all the telescopes were stored.  
  
Hermione pulled her wand and called "Alhomora", the door sprang open and they ran inside.  
  
The room was small and they had to huddle together to be able to close the door.  
  
If it wouldn't have been under such frightening circumstances, Ron wouldn't have mind to be standing so close to Hermione. When she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, he had made his mind up that he would ask her out to the ball the next chance he got.  
  
Kalliope made her way through to the opposite side of the room and towards a wonderful copy of the solar system. She tapped the little orb that symbolized mercury and muttered "Ostendium", as all of a sudden the pedestal, on which the solar system was standing, slid aside and revealed a dark shaft in the floor.  
  
She didn't give any explanations but climbed down the metal latter at the wall of the shaft as fast as she could.  
  
While he watched Zara disappearing in the dark hole after Ginny and Kalliope, he heard a bursting noise and knew the dementors were through the trapdoor and on the platform.  
  
"We have to hurry" he cried and pushed Hermione and Amber towards the entrance of their escape route.  
  
Just when he heard the dementors rattling at the door, all the girls were gone and Ron made his way down the ladder.  
  
Kelsey had decided to stay back, because his patronus was still stronger then Ron's.  
  
"You go next" Harry said to his cousin, when Ron's red head had disappeared.  
  
"No Harry! They are most definitely not here for me. You've already fought them today and you wouldn't make it through another encounter. Leave the hero position to me, if only for this time" he grinned and pushed the black- haired boy down the latter.  
  
Just when Kelsey was half way down the latter, the dementors came through the door.  
  
"We have to leave NOW" Kalliope yelled from the bottom of the shaft and pointed her wand at the trap door. "TEGO" she screamed and a blue lightning flashed from the tip of her wand.  
  
The force of the spell she had used to seal the trapdoor, caused Kelsey to lose his balance and he fell. The last thing he saw, before his hands lost contact to the ladder and he fell backwards, was a slimy, bone, somehow decaying hand grabbing at him.  
  
When these horrible fingers slightly brushed his cheeks as he fell, his mind blacked out by the bone chilling iciness these fingers sent through his head.  
  
Harry had sent his friends down the hallway, which connected to the shaft, when Kelsey crushed on the stone floor.  
  
The black-haired boy had no time to ponder. He threw his cousin over his shoulder, as he saw there was no chance he was walking on his own feet, and ran after his friends.  
  
Right when he had the feeling, he couldn't walk another step, they recognized where they were at.  
  
"The Room of Requirement" he panted, as he saw the door on the right.  
  
They walked in and Harry put his still unconscious cousin down on a soft bed.  
  
On the drawer next to the bed he found a big chunk of chocolate and thrust it in Kayla's hand.  
  
"Try to wake him up and give him as much of chocolate as possible" Then looked into the frightened and terrified faces of his friends and said "I'm going to get Professor McGonagall"  
  
"I'm going with you!" Ginny exclaimed and the determined look on her face kept Harry from arguing. The last thing he wanted right now was to raise the infamous Weasley temper; for that he was just too exhausted.  
  
He grabbed Ginny's hand and ignored a threatening look from her brother, for not talking her out of it. But neither of the boys said a word when Harry opened the door and dragged Ginny to McGonagall's office.

-------

Sirius was very concerned about the potion master. Since they had returned to Dumbledore's home 2 days ago, Snape was unconscious. Although they never got along, even when they were fighting for the same side, he didn't want the man to die.  
  
Celeste had been continuously tending to the shattered body, treating it with several ointments to heal the countless holes the spiked chair had left. The fever, caused by the severe infection, was continuously raging in the potion master's body, torturing him with terrible nightmares. Sirius was not skilled enough to brew a dreamless sleeping potion and he seriously doubted Snape's system could have handled it.  
  
He heard the injured wizard moan in his sleep, muttering incoherently and striking wildly.  
  
Sirius had sent the young witch to bed earlier this evening. She was exhausting herself over the care for Snape and so he ordered her to bed, insisting that he would take care of the other wizard that night.  
  
Afraid Snape might accidentally do even more damage to himself, he sat down on the bed.  
  
The potion master was swinging at an invisible enemy, growling and moaning, so Sirius took the arms and pushed them on the bed gently but emphatically.  
  
"Not even when you're sick, I'll watch you giving me a black eye." he smirked and held the arms firmly while Snape struggled helplessly against him.  
  
The body parts of the wizard, which were visibly, were drenched in sweat and the normally sallow face was red from the fire which was raging within him.  
  
Dumbledore had left a potion to bring the fever down, so Sirius reached for the little vial on the night stand.  
  
He dropped a little bit of the content on a spoon and placed it on Snape's lips. The hurt man refused to open his mouth and turned his head away, still moaning in agony.  
  
Sirius grabbed the head with one hand and pushed the cheeks together to force the potion master to swallow the medicine, while he leaned over the wizard stopping his arms from swinging again.  
  
Snape was too weak to offer resistance, so he took the medication and instantly he started to relax.  
  
His arms stopped struggling against Sirius' grip and the distorted grimace was replaced by an expression of inner peace.  
  
Sirius covered the potion master carefully with the silk sheet and retreated to a black leather armchair.  
  
Standing in the door, Celeste had watched the whole scene.  
  
Since they had escaped from the vampire castle, she had quite a lot of conversations with Sirius Black.  
  
She knew that Sirius and Severus were loathing each other, so she was very surprised about the gentle way Sirius took care of the other wizard.  
  
They were both interesting men and were a lot alike although neither of them would ever admit it.  
  
The old wizard, who had sent Sirius out for the rescue, hadn't asked her how she became involved in the whole situation, but smiled at her warmly when he showed her where she could sleep.  
  
He had been very concerned about Severus state of health and was deeply disturbed, that he couldn't bring him to the magical hospital he called St. Mungo's.  
  
Sirius had told her that Severus was spying on the most evil wizard alive, Lord Voldemort, for Professor Dumbledore and that the person who had inflicted this pain on him had most likely been Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Celeste very well remembered the blond wizard that had been at the castle together with Severus. She could still feel his cold glare on her body and her head was aching when she thought about the pure hatred she had seen every time she looked in his eyes.  
  
He was even more terrifying than the vampires she had served. They were very aware of her powers and never dared to touch or embrace her.  
  
As she watched Sirius tending to the potion master, she heard Severus moaning and murmuring words she couldn't understand.  
  
When Sirius retreated to a chair in the back of the room, Celeste walked up to him and touched his cheek slightly.  
  
"You should go and sleep a little. I'm taking over" Celeste whispered, trying not to disturb the potion masters well needed rest.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth ready to object, but one look in Celeste's face was enough to confirm she wouldn't argue with him.  
  
She tucked on his sleeve and he rose from the chair. With a little smile at the beautiful witch, he walked to his bedroom.  
  
Celeste sat down next to the potion master and took his hand in hers. She was very grateful to him for saving her life back in the castle and she was determined to save his life now.  
  
She looked at the peaceful expression on his face when she seized a washcloth and started to wash his tortured body very cautiously.  
  
His body tensed slightly when her hands moved over all the little scars on his back. Even when he was unconscious his body was trying to reject somebody's touch, but after a few moments, his body relaxed and a little sigh emerged from his lips.  
  
She knew that he needed to wake up so that they could administer the right healing potions.  
  
In the water she used for the wash up she had added several herbs that were supposed to strengthen the wizard's system and to speed up the healing progress. She exposed the chest and gently rubbed over the white flesh, feeling the muscle beneath the hot skin. She continued to wash the arms and legs, massaging slightly to increase the blood flow. She was glad that he didn't flinch anymore under her touch as she went on with her work.  
  
After she had washed the shattered body from head to toe, she hurried to dry his wet skin, when he started to shiver slightly. After applying several ointments on the deepest marks she carefully dressed him and covered him with the silk sheet.  
  
The man she was looking at seemed so much more real than the man she had seen dining with Prince Gregorius. His scowl and sneer was nothing more than a façade he put up for protection, while the peaceful smile was more like his most inner nature. A nature he had almost forgotten already and Celeste was afraid if things wouldn't change soon, he would bury it in the depths of his soul forever.  
  
She gently caressed his hand as she watched him in his sleep. 

--------------

Harry dragged Ginny along the corridor towards Professor McGonagall's office. Right before they reached the door, Ginny suddenly stopped and forced Harry back to stand right in front of her.  
  
When Harry looked at the pretty redhead, he all of a sudden felt a lump in his throat.  
  
_Oh dammit, she's going to cry_, he thought devastated as he recognized the tears welling up in the girl's eyes. Why do they always have to do that?  
  
Ginny swallowed hard, before she threw her arms around Harry's neck and buried her face on his chest.  
  
"When I heard that you're fighting dementors again all alone, I thought I had lost you forever before we even started". Then she gave him a kiss on his neck and rested there for a few seconds. The boy was very aware about her warm breath next to his ear and a pleasant shudder went through his body.  
  
When Harry looked at her again, her face was dry and looked happy.  
  
Harry bent down and kissed her lips gently and whispered "Let's get McGonagall" before they entered the office hand in hand.  
  
"Yes Mr Potter, what is it?" McGonagall called when she came out of her private chambers. "What are you doing out here after curfew?"  
  
"There are dementors in the castle" Harry poured out.  
  
"What? Dementors in Gryffindor tower? Did anybody get hurt??" McGonagall shouted and headed for the door. Her green velvet dressing gown was rustling when she walked out of the door.  
  
Harry and Ginny were rooted to the spot. _Dammit_, Harry thought. They had totally forgotten that McGonagall wasn't supposed to know that they were roaming the castle.  
  
"What is it Mr Potter? "McGonagall urged. "The dementors are not in the in Gryffindor tower. They cornered us at the astronomy tower." Ginny said, as she squeezed Harry's hand tightly.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin were you doing on the astronomy tower?" Professor McGonagall shouted helpless and walked over to the fireplace. "Professor Lupin, Professor Wells in my office please"  
  
Two minutes later, the two teachers joined the headmistress and the students in her office.  
  
"Mr Potter and Miss Weasley just informed me that dementors are roaming the castle" McGonagall said firmly. Lupin shuddered visibly and Professor Wells subconsciously grabbed his hand.  
  
"Dementors?" the potion mistress called and her voice stated that she was truly terrified.  
  
Lupin turned around to face Harry. He grabbed the boys' shoulders tightly and urged "Where have you seen them the last time?"  
  
Harry swallowed hard and answered "In the storage room on top of the astronomy tower."  
  
The DADA teacher thanked him, grabbed the arm of his colleague and rushed out of the office.  
  
"So Mr Potter" McGonagall said earnestly. "Who else was with you and where are they?"  
  
Harry and Ginny didn't answer, but left the office and beckoned the headmistress to follow them.  
  
When they arrived at the Room of Requirement, Professor McGonagall was totally baffled. "So this room really exists?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, but pushed the door open and entered.  
  
Kayla and Zara was sitting next to Kelsey, feeding him with chocolate; Ron, Hermione, Jozlyn and Amber were sitting quietly in squashy armchairs, nibbling on their chocolate while Kalliope was standing a little at the side, arms folded in front of her chest.  
  
Professor McGonagall hurried over to Kelsey, who was still pale and shivering, but at least conscious.  
  
"Mr Warren, you need to go to the hospital wing immediately"  
  
Kelsey sighed audibly but nodded.  
  
Then the headmistress turned to the other students and said "You all should see Madam Pomfrey for some more chocolate, but before you go I want to know why, by the love of Merlin, you were at the astronomy tower in the middle of the night"  
  
She looked at all of the students in turn but nobody answered her question. Then Kayla rose from her chair and said "This explanation will take a while"  
  
"Very well, Miss Warren; I will accompany you to the hospital wing and after that I want to see you and whoever else was involved in this stunt in my office" The headmistress was obviously furious.  
  
Kayla nodded and turned her attention back to her brother "Can you walk Kelsey?"  
  
The handsome Gryffindor sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"I should be ok" he assured his sister and slowly got on his feet.  
  
Professor McGonagall opened the door and Kelsey, supported by Kayla and Zara, followed the others.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was rooted to the spot in bewilderment when she saw the little group entering the hospital wing. She ordered Kelsey into one of the beds and handed big chunks of chocolate to everybody.  
  
Professor McGonagall watched the whole procedure in impatience and when all the students were provided with what they needed, she turned to the Grecian girl.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow in my office before lunch. You are dismissed."  
  
Kalliope shuddered slightly at the low and dangerous voice of her momentary head of house, but managed to produce a grin and nodded before she left the hospital wing.  
  
The headmistress took a deep breath and addressed the two Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuff  
  
"You three will report to your head of house first thing in the morning. And now go to your dorms and no more foolish expeditions or you will all be expelled."  
  
The three girls stared at the floor and rushed out of the room.  
  
The Gryffindors now faced the headmistress and then McGonagall sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Who came up with this foolish idea" she said and her eyes travelled between Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"It was my idea" Kayla said when she looked up at the headmistress.  
  
"Well Miss Warren, and what did possess you to drag 9 of your fellow students out at night?" McGonagall snapped.  
  
Kayla's face turned crimson instantly. This all took a terribly wrong turn; she never wanted it to go this way and she definitely never wanted to put her friends in danger.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, this was not Kayla's idea alone." Hermione spoke up. "We came up with it together in order to add some extra protection to the castle after what happened to Zara and Neville"  
  
Kayla gratefully took Hermione's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Protection? What kind of protection?" McGonagall  
  
Kayla and Hermione explained the whole story in turns while Ron and Harry watched the headmistress' face switch between pale and red.  
  
"I know I should take points from all of you...an awful lot of points ... but I see that this was all for a good cause to save your fellow students. So I think I will reward 20 points to Miss Warren and Miss Granger for the courage to perform such advanced magic. 20 points for Mr Potter for fighting so bravely against 5 dementors. And 10 points to everybody else who was involved in this life threatening task" McGonagall smiled. "Now off to bed with you and no more wandering around for no matter what noble intensions"  
  
The Gryffindors settled for the night, although there wasn't much left.

* * *


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**  
  
Severus was drained in his own sweat while the fire within him burned on and on since days. Only because of Celeste's devoted care, he wasn't dead already.  
  
After a week of dangerous fever seizures that weakened him even more, his life was hanging by a thread. Whatever it was that caused the fever, it started to paralyze him and only Celeste's constant presence kept the potion master alive.  
  
Dumbledore and Sirius were brooding over tomes about healing potions and spells, while Celeste and Madam Pomfrey tried their best to clean the countless wounds on the potion masters body and steadied his breathing.  
  
"This is not normal" Dumbledore muttered. "Normally all these wounds should have started to heal already after almost two weeks of treatment"  
  
"I trust Malfoy to put some venom on that chair" Sirius growled.  
  
Professor Dumbledore slammed the book shut with a loud bang.  
  
Sirius stared in bewilderment at the old wizard, who jumped up from the chair and knocked it over. The black-haired wizard had never seen the former headmaster so excited.  
  
He followed him into Snape's bedroom and watched when Dumbledore conjured a little vial.  
  
The white-haired wizard shoved Poppy and Celeste out of his way and leaned over the sick potion master.  
  
"When the spikes of this chair were poisoned then with our treatment we might have made his state worse and this is the reason he's not recovering" he said.  
  
"But if this is the case, then all the ointments will have covered every trace of the poison" Poppy sighed and put her hand over her eyes.  
  
"Yes that might be true Poppy, but inside the poison still must be there" Albus insisted.  
  
"But if it is really poison, shouldn't he be dead already?" Celeste wondered, while Dumbledore settled next to Severus.  
  
"This place here holds its own magic in its very walls, my dear. It is entirely devoted to the good side and supports everything good in its own way. And rescuing Severus is definitely a good thing"  
  
Dumbledore flicked his wand and a very sharp knife, with a fine blade appeared in his hand. "This won't be pleasant, but I need you Poppy and Sirius to hold his shoulder down. Celeste, would you please work your magic and stabilize his condition until I'm done?"  
  
Celeste rested one hand at Severus' heart and one at his head while Madam Pomfrey and Sirius placed themselves on either side of the potion masters' shoulders.  
  
With a disgusted snort, Sirius shoved a wisp of sweaty, greasy hair aside and pushed the wizard in his bed.  
  
"You have to hurry Professor" Celeste said "He can't stand that very long"  
  
Dumbledore looked around and when they all signalized they were ready, he punctured one of the hole on Severus left thigh. A small stream of blood flew into the vial and Albus rushed out of the door and into his private lab.  
  
While Madam Pomfrey and Celeste stopped the bleeding, Sirius followed Albus.  
  
When he entered the lab, he stopped short and almost fell over his own feet by the sight of Albus new visitor.  
  
"Kim" he gasped and fell into a nearby chair.  
  
"Hi Sirius" she smiled and walked over to hug him. "Haven't seen you for ages"  
  
"I heard you took over for Snivellus now"  
  
"Don't call him that! You know I always hated when you bullied him" she called.  
  
"Yes but you weren't the one who got hexed in your back by the slimy Slytherin. He's not half as innocent as you think he is." Sirius growled. He could imagine more pleasant topics to talk about with his old girlfriend than the greasy potion master.  
  
She ignored his last commend and bent over the working table next to Dumbledore. Sirius grabbed a book and started to read. He knew that Celeste and Poppy would be undressing Snape again and that this wasn't something he wanted to see. The mere thought of the potion master without any robes squeezed his lunch to the top of his stomach.  
  
"This is exactly what I expected" Dumbledore mumbled. "These spikes were covered with snake venom"  
  
"What would be more appropriate for Slytherins" Sirius said absentmindedly.  
  
"What kind of snake does the venom come from?" Kim asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm almost sure it comes from the Egyptian cobra" Dumbledore replied. "This would explain the paralysis and his respiratory problems"  
  
"Malfoy must have altered the venom, because normally it causes death in a very short period of time" Kim exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure he did and that this is the reason, why Snape didn't show all the signs of being exposed to snake venom. Most likely, he only wanted to inflict enough pain to get the information he wanted and he couldn't risk killing him with snake poison before he had the information." Sirius stated.  
  
"The venom of the Egyptian cobra alters the mental status. When we don't give him an antidote soon, his brain will be seriously damaged and he won't be anything more than a babbling pumpkin" Kim said seriously.  
  
"That wouldn't be a big difference, would it?" Sirius snorted and turned his eyes back to his book.  
  
"Kimberly, do you think you can brew a healing potion that neutralizes the snake poison?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Of course Albus. I will start immediately" Kimberly assured before she walked up to the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts.  
  
After four days full of anxiety if the potion master would be strong enough to hold on, the potion was finally ready.  
  
Severus state of health was terrible; his limbs were paralyzed and his breathing started to pause more often. The jerky wheezing was even more terrifying than the shallow panting.  
  
The fever was gone and now his skin was cold and white as a corpse.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was very concerned about this, because it meant that the potion masters' body had stopped fighting.  
  
"He is too weak to handle such a strong potion" Poppy called.  
  
"If we're not giving it to him, he will die also. So all we can do is hope" Sirius growled.  
  
Kimberly sat next to Severus, while Albus and Sirius steadied the limp body.  
  
"I made sure, the potion isn't liquid. So he is not going to choke on it."  
  
She placed the potion cube on Sev's tongue and held his jaws together. While the potion dissolved and the body started to absorb it, everybody watched the potion masters reaction.  
  
"It is too strong...it is too strong" Madam Pomfrey muttered and started pacing around the bed with clenched fists.  
  
"Poppy sit down or go somewhere else" Sirius snapped. "You're making me nervous"  
  
The witch stared daggers at him and snorted, but continued pacing.  
  
"Damn Severus, you greasy slime ball. Make a decision now. Live or die, I don't care, but do something" Sirius yelled at the unconscious potion master.  
  
This time he received a disgusted look from Kimberly, a totally shocked one from Poppy, who stopped pacing instantly, and Albus chuckled.  
  
"How long does it take until the potion works?" Celeste asked.  
  
"The problem is that I couldn't tell how exactly Malfoy altered the venom. This potion here will neutralize the effects of the poison and then we have to wait." Kim explained.  
  
"You all should go and get something to eat and some rest" Poppy suggested. "It will be a long night for all of us"  
  
"Yes I will take over the next shift" Celeste stated and left the room together with Albus and Sirius, leaving Poppy behind to watch over the potion master.  
  
"ALBUS .... AAAAAALBUS" Poppy screamed after a little while  
  
The former headmaster rushed back into the provisional infirmary and smiled broadly, when the potion master looked back at him with hooded eyes.  
  
"What happened ", Sirius called when he stormed into the room. "Severus made a decision" Kimberly smiled when she walked around Sirius and sat next to Poppy on Severus' bed.  
  
"Oh what a pity" Sirius made a noise somewhat between growling and laughing and immediately Severus face showed the familiar scowl.  
  
"He seems to be a lot better" Albus said and everybody broke out in laughter of relief.

-----------

The week after the ritual had been very uneventful. They all had been very surprised that they weren't punished more severely. There hadn't been any trace of the dementors in the whole castle, so everybody went back to their regular schedule. Professor Lupin was a lot stricter after the incident; in his point of few, these encounters with Voldemort's servants were just tests for the big final attack.  
  
The third week of November had started when they all received a note from the headmistress, informing them about the detentions they had to serve for being out after curfew.  
  
The Gryffindors had to do the yearly tooth-brushing of the giant squid, Kalliope and Jozlyn had to scrub the whole infirmary without magic and the two Ravenclaws had to dig up the enormous beds around Hagrid's hut.  
  
When Kayla arrived at the dungeons for their advanced potions class the next day, her arms were still hurt from forcing the squids' mouth open.  
  
She hurried inside and sat down behind Zara, who had her head resting on her arms on the desk.  
  
The Gryffindor tapped her friend's shoulder and whispered "How did it go? Are you hurting as much as I am?"  
  
The Ravenclaw girl didn't say anything nor did she move her head. Kayla was taken aback by her friends' reaction and asked "What's wrong Zara"  
  
Right then Professor Wells entered the classroom; her long blond hair tied together in a long ponytail, and greeted the class.  
  
"This is today's assignment. Please start immediately; it's a very complex potion"  
  
With a flick of her wand she revealed the instructions on the blackboard and the students started to work.  
  
Zara still wasn't moving, her head buried in her arms, when the potion mistress walked over and said "I'm sorry Miss Rawle, but this includes you too. Even in your...current state, I can't excuse you"  
  
Zara heaved a sigh and lifted her head slowly from her arms.  
  
Kayla just goggled at her friend while the whole class broke into a fit of laughter, unfortunately not the first time for Zara.  
  
"How the hell did that happen?" Kayla gasped, when the enormous mustache of the Ravenclaw girl came full into view. With all the bushy hair in her face she looked oddly like a blond walrus.  
  
Luna stifled a giggle and explained "She tried to cheat during detention. McGonagall had clearly stated that they'd have to dig up the ground with the spade and not the wand. She tried to charm her spade to dig on its own, but as soon as she casted the spell, she had that wonderful, big, blond, bushy mustache. Professor McGonagall told her it would be gone after 24 hours and it was another reminder to follow the rules"  
  
Fortunately for Zara, the mustache was gone before she went to breakfast the next morning, but the snide remarks of the Slytherins, especially Malfoy, were very annoying.  
  
_I wouldn't laugh too loud if I were you, Malfoy_, she thought, gritting her teeth when she headed for her first class.  
  
"We have to start the Muscail Potion his week" Hermione urged, while she was sitting in the library once again.  
  
"I know" Kayla whispered back, hoping the strict librarian wouldn't interrupt.  
  
"I think we should set up everything we have so far in Myrtle's bathroom tomorrow after class. We don't need the boys get too involved in this. The less Harry is dealing with it the better is going to work" the perfect stated.  
  
"I make sure Kelsey gives me all the ingredients tonight so we can start tomorrow afternoon. I just pray that Zara comes up with that scale in time or everything is going to be ruined" Kayla sighed heavily.  
  
"Everything will turn out just fine." Hermione smiled.  
  
The girls left the library and headed down for dinner. When they reached the entrance hall, Hermione whispered curiously "Do you have the surprise ready for Malf-?"  
  
"I will tell you everything tomorrow after class" Kayla stopped her anxiously, when she spotted the Slytherin perfect coming from the dungeons. Judging from the nasty sneer on his face, he had heard every single word.

-----------------

After the application of the antidote, Severus recovered quickly.  
  
His breathing became normal after two more days and soon the whole situation started to annoy him immensely. He still was partly paralyzed, so he was depending on the help of others. He didn't mind Celeste's company nor Albus' if it was absolutely necessary, but soon he started to refuse Sirius help totally.  
  
"This useless dog is not going to touch me anymore" he growled.  
  
"Believe me Snivellus, the last thing in this world that I want is to touch you" Sirius spat as he was trying to lift the potion master into a chair at the window.  
  
"Unfortunately I'm the only one strong enough to lift you. The big head of yours is definitely not helping"  
  
"Where's Albus? Why am I here and since when?"  
  
Sirius sighed heavily "Obviously this potion messed a little too long with your brain. I told you several times that Albus is handling his business and I don't know what exactly he's doing"  
  
"Why should he inform you anyway" Severus sneered. "You're obviously of no use or otherwise why are you locked up here in Albus home?"  
  
"I was useful enough to rescue your damn hide so you better shut up or I will make sure your recover will end right now, you ungrateful slimeball" Sirius spat while he dumped the wizard in the chair with a thud.  
  
"Be careful you moron"  
  
"Sorry when I made a dent in your delicate frame" Sirius grinned and called for Winky to bring Severus some lunch.  
  
"I should have left you in your cell. Unfortunately Lucius is too stupid to do things the right way. Must be a Slytherin trait"  
  
Sirius turned around and left the room searching for some more pleasant company.  
  
Kayla and Hermione met in Myrtle's bathroom together with Zara and Ginny.  
  
"So I've added all the ingredients we need so far" Hermione sighed. "In exactly 48 hours we have to add two tablespoons of vampire blood and again next week. The moonbell root will be 13 days before the next full moon and the scale a week before Christmas."  
  
"I go and check the corridor. Malfoy looked far too pleased for my taste today and I'm afraid he's up to something" Kayla said and left the stall.  
  
She walked down the hallway, her right hand clutched around her wand.  
  
When she passed a picture of a garden party, a hand clutched over her mouth and dragged her in a dark corner.  
  
"You better be quiet now, pretty girl" she heard the arrogant drawl of Draco Malfoy.  
  
_Damn this is going to be ugly_, she thought, while her other hand clenched around the little vial in her pocket.  
  
"Where's your mudblood friend and the other little bitches you hang around all the time, the Ravenclaw walrus and the Weaselette?" he sneered as he removed his hand from your mouth  
  
"That's none of your business, Malfoy. Now you better let me go or you'll never recover from what I'm going to give you" she spat.  
  
"AWWWWWWWW I'm so afraid" he mocked. "Can you see how I shiver? You're going to tell me now about that little surprise or I will make sure that you won't see the next sunrise"  
  
His voice sounded dangerously low now and one hand dug deep in her hip while his other closed around her throat as he held her in a painful embrace.  
  
She knew he soon would cut the oxygen off totally and started getting dizzy when she made a decision.  
  
With all the power she had, she jerked her arm that was holding the vial up and slammed it into Malfoy's mouth. It shattered when it connected with his front teeth and knocked them out.  
  
His hands flew to his face immediately, but Kayla pressed the tiny glass bottle into his mouth until it was empty.  
  
The Slytherin perfect spit out little drops of the acid green liquid and little pieces of glass, wiping his mouth fiercely.  
  
"You stupid little..." he yelled but then his eyes became a blank expression and then started looking.........dreamily.

* * *


	45. Chapter 45

**_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews ( I have already written several more chapters so there will be regular updates on a more or less daily basis.  
  
So please make sure you check back often.  
  
And leave a little review for me ... that keeps me going.  
  
Blessed be  
  
Nala XXX_**

**_

* * *

* * *

_**  
**Chapter 45  
**  
"YESSSSS" Kayla cheered when she moved several steps away from the boy, pointed her wand at the mess on the floor and vanished it.  
  
"You should go and see Madam Pomfrey; your mouth is bleeding, you know?" she snickered  
  
"_AW MY GAWD_" Malfoy shrieked. In some way it still was Malfoy's arrogant drawl but now it sounded more ... girly.  
  
"My beautiful lips are **bleeding**, what am I going to **do**?" he whined while he walked past Kayla who had to hold on to the wall for support.  
  
_This is going to be hilarious_; she thought when she walked back to Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"We have to go down to dinner NOW!" she panted when she burst into the bathroom and scared the living daylight out of Hermione, Ginny and Zara.  
  
"You almost killed me on the spot, you know that Missy?" Hermione shouted angrily and confused when she saw Kayla dropping on the floor and laughing like a lunatic. "Oh my got I can't breathe" Kayla managed to say between giggles.  
  
"I think this is not very funny" a whining voice suddenly came from one of the faucets.  
  
Kayla gasped and crawled backwards with her eyes fixed on the row of sinks in front of her.  
  
"Hello Myrtle" Hermione, Zara and Ginny greeted the ghost of the school girl that had been killed by the basilisk.  
  
"Nobody cares about my feelings; how it is for me not being able to breathe" Myrtle cried.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know you had a problem with your death" Kayla said still out of breath, while the other girls sighed in unison.  
  
"Not even in my deplorable state I'm free from bullies" the ghost sniffed and jumped into the toilet with a loud splash.  
  
"What's wrong with her? Why is she so darn touchy?" Kayla wondered  
  
"She's not touchy...she's dead" Zara snickered.  
  
"I HEARD THAT", came the distant girlish scream from the drainpipe and all the girls broke into laughter.  
  
"So what happened out there that made you laugh like that" Zara asked.  
  
"Oh girls you just HAVE to see that. I ran into Malfoy out there and he dragged me into a corner..."  
  
"I would do anything but laugh then" Ginny interjected.  
  
"Yes he overheard us yesterday and wanted to know what out surprise was about", Kayla continued with a side-glance at Hermione.  
  
"He almost strangled me and so I gave him the surprise a little earlier"  
  
After looking in all the puzzled faces, she added "I slammed the potion vial into his mouth and knocked his front teeth out"  
  
"And did he...?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Yes my dear he did" Kayla confirmed with a predatory grin on her face.  
  
"Could anyone please fill me in because I'm lost" Zara inquired.  
  
"Well let's just say that we tampered a little with Malfoy's personality. But now we have to hurry or we'll miss his big entrance" Kayla called and grabbed Ginny's hand.  
  
While she dragged the giggling girl out of the bathroom, Hermione and Zara followed them, both thoroughly bewildered.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and sat down next to the boys, when Malfoy entered the room.  
  
Harry jaw hit the floor, while Ron was rubbing his eyes franticly.  
  
"Do you see what I see?" Kelsey gasped.  
  
Malfoy's attire was not student-like anymore. He was still wearing the black robes, but they were now glittering in rainbow colors. He didn't use gel anymore and he had a few braids in his chin-long hair, tied together with silver and green velvet ribbons.  
  
"Is ... this... make up?" Ron yelled and pointed at Malfoy's face.  
  
Indeed Malfoy was wearing green eye-shadow and most definitely black mascara.  
  
His glossed lips smiled when he walked with, what he assumed a sexy pelvic thrust.  
  
"Hey Malfoy! Butt-waggling isn't legal when you're underage" Fred howled and the Gryffindor table burst out in laughter.  
  
Ginny had her face buried in Kayla's shoulder crying out of laughter and trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What the hell happened to Malfoy? He behaves like a fag" Harry stammered while Ron and Kelsey look like they were trying to see whose face could get reddest.  
  
"Kayla was that the slow-emotion potion?" Hermione asked. "What did you do with it?"  
  
Kayla nodded and when she was able to stifle her hysterical laughter, she answered.  
  
"In Snape's last lesson before he disappeared, we had to brew a slow- emotion potion for Madam Pomfrey. It's used to calm teenage hormones when out of control. I filled a little bit of it in a vial and added some extra ingredients and this potion here is not decreasing the desire, but increases them"  
  
"So Malfoy is constantly aroused ok, but this still doesn't explain his behavior"  
  
Kayla was choking on a giggle as she watched Malfoy walking up to Goyle and running his hands through the boys' hair.  
  
"OHHH, Gregoryyyy your hair looks so sexy" Malfoy sighed while he sucked his index finger seductively.  
  
Malfoy started to giggle when Goyle turned crimson. Hermione could picture the few brain cells trying to handle the fact that the boy, who had always been ordering around, now tried to hit on him.  
  
Kayla managed to put up the last bit of self-restraint she had and continued her explanation "I also switched the object of his desires to the opposite."  
  
"So you mean when he wanted girls before, he now..." Hermione gasped.  
  
"He's GAY" Kelsey screamed.  
  
"Kinda like that" Ginny giggled.  
  
They continued their dinner, while Ron's gaze was still transfixed on Malfoy. The fork missed his mouth several times and the red-haired boy looked seriously disturbed.  
  
Then Malfoy got up from his chair and ready to leave the Great Hall.  
  
He passed the Gryffindor table and ran his hand slightly over the boys' shoulders as he walked by. Most of them shuddered visibly under his touch and a few of them yelled at him.  
  
When he reached Ron and Kelsey, he laid his hand softly on Ron's chest and drawled "Oh...looked at _that_.... "  
  
Ron body tensed instantly under Malfoy's fingers and he spat "Get your creepy hands off of me"  
  
The blond haired boy just batted his eyelashes and whispered in Ron's ear when he started to fondle the Gryffindor's chest through his robes. "Come ON ...I know you like it"  
  
Ron jerked backwards and almost fell over when he desperately tried to get away from Malfoy's prying fingers.  
  
"Aw don't be so shy, sweetheart" The Slytherin flirted in his high-pitched girlie voice.  
  
"I have to get out of here" Ron gasped and left the Great Hall in a hurry, followed by Malfoy, who was trying to swing his hips seductively.  
  
"We need to go after them before Ron kills Malfoy" Hermione urged. "Or Malfoy rapes Ron" Kelsey laughed and they ran after their friend.  
  
Back in the common room, they found Ron sitting in front of the fireplace, panting heavily.  
  
"Are you ok, mate?" Harry asked anxiously and sat down next to him.  
  
"Malfoy gave me the creeps down there" Ron said blankly with hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Yes I didn't know if I should laugh or run for my life" Kelsey confirmed.  
  
"How long is it going to last?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"He drank almost the whole vial, so at least 3-6 months, I guess" Kayla answered.  
  
"Oh my god" Ginny shrieked. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No, when Snape doesn't come back to reverse the potion, he might stay like this until the end of the school year."  
  
Malfoy's new attitude soon was the main subject in all conversations in the school.  
  
Professor McGonagall had been shocked about his appearance in the Great Hall and ordered him and his father in her office.  
  
Lucius was already there, when Draco pranced into the room.  
  
"Hiya, daddy and Professor. How is my loverly instructor doing today?" he chirped and sat down on a chair next to his father.  
  
He carefully draped his glittering robe and crossed his legs in a very girly way.  
  
Lucius glared at his father and spat "Draco what do you think you're doing? You can't run around like a faggot. This is going to ruin my whole reputation"  
  
"Sorry daddy, but I don't want to be a deatheater anyway. I rather be a hairdresser in Monsieur Maurice Salon"  
  
Lucius jaw hit the floor while his eyes started glinting furiously.  
  
"Draco, get yourself together boy" he said, his voice cold as steel now.  
  
"But daddy... hurting people is evil and I don't want to be evil" Draco whined. "I don't want to be in Slytherin either. I'd rather be in Gryffindor. They are all so happy and cheerful and Ron and Harry are so darn sexy"  
  
"Professor McGonagall, what happened to my son?" Lucius snarled and banged his fist on the desk.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but I don't know. When he came to the Great Hall for dinner today, he looked like... this" McGonagall sighed.  
  
Then the headmistress turned towards Draco and asked "Mr Malfoy, could please explain to me how you got in ... this ... state?"  
  
"What state? Don't I look just gorgeous with these wonderful braids? Although I think the Gryffindor colors would match my nail polish" he answered stretching out his fingers and showing his bright red nails. "Can I switch to Gryffindor Professor" he asked, making puppy-dog eyes at the headmistress.  
  
Professor McGonagall was totally taken aback. Lucius was fuming and Draco was twirling a braid around his finger, looking extremely bored.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I want you to return to your common room IN THE DUNGEONS immediately. You will attend classes just like before and I will see what can be done to get you back to your old self" McGonagall said to Draco.  
  
"But Professor, I don't want to change. I'm so happy that I'm so pretty, but when you put me into Gryffindor, I will be a good boy" Draco coaxed.  
  
"Please return to your common room. I will have another word with your father alone"  
  
Draco pouted and left the office, swinging his hips vehemently.

---------------------------  
  
By the beginning of December, Severus was already strong enough to walk around in the house. Celeste and Sirius kept him company although he could have well lived without the wizards presence.  
  
"You're not strong enough to walk alone Severus" Celeste exclaimed and shook a finger at the older wizard as if she was scolding a child.  
  
"I'm not your son Celeste, so don't treat me like it" he growled, but yet took the offered arm when they walked out into the garden.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful that even in the middle of winter, all the flowers are blooming and the birds are singing" she sang.  
  
The wizard made a disgusted snort; it was too much sunlight for his taste.  
  
"Oh Severus, don't be such a killjoy. It is wonderful out here and it's so good for your health"  
  
"When I can't return to my dungeons soon, I surely will hurt somebody. Being locked up with this old man the wretched dog is more than any sane man can bear" he growled.  
  
"I thought you enjoy my company" she said, her face looking slightly hurt, as she started to pull away her arm.  
  
He grabbed her hand firmly before it slipped away and said "I didn't say I didn't like your company. It's just I'm not used to wasting my time with useless walks "  
  
"You were very close to death, Severus and you're still not fully recovered. When you go back to school now you could have a relapse that might as well kill you"

"I'm not fragile, my dear and I'm not going to spend more time here than necessary. Being so close to Black without a way to escape is far more torture than my episode with Lucius"  
  
"I know you don't like Sirius and I also know why" Celeste interjected. "But when what Dumbledore told me is right, then he didn't give it a second thought when he was asked to get you out of there"  
  
Severus didn't answer, but the ever present scowl became more intense.  
  
"Please Severus, you don't owe Sirius anything. He did this on his free will and not because Dumbledore forced him to. You don't show the world the true Severus and he doesn't show the true Sirius, but I have seen into both of you. "  
  
The potion master snorted as they moved further into the garden and headed for the pond.  
  
"The mask you're wearing for so many years is not your true self Severus"  
  
"It's like a second skin. I don't think I could get rid of it even if I wanted to, what I most definitely do not"  
  
They sat down at a bench close to the pond and Celeste started throwing bread crumbs into it for the fishes.  
  
Nobody said anything for quite a while, and then Severus cleared his throat "Have you made a decision about what you're going to do when I don't need your distinguished care anymore?"  
  
Celeste shook her head and sighed "I have no place to go and I have never been anything else but a domestic. The wizards here have house-elves for this, so there are no jobs for me in your world."  
  
"I will talk to the headmaster about it Celeste. I'm sure he finds a solution" He padded her hand ever so slightly and she gratefully smiled at him.

-----------------------  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room over there homework. The girls were once again in the library and Kelsey was out for a walk with Zara.  
  
"Have you asked her yet?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortable in his seat and mumbled "No"  
  
Harry sighed heavily "You like Hermione, don't you?"  
  
"Of course she's my friend. Why shouldn't I like her"  
  
"Ron! This is not what I was talking about. You like her as a girl not just a friend"  
  
Ron's ears turned crimson and he nodded mutely.  
  
"Have you ever told her that?" Harry inquired. "How? I never get the chance to talk to her alone." "But you have to get a move on, mate! She won't wait forever. What are you afraid of? She won't bite your head off"  
  
"Dunno...but I think if I mess this up she might not talk to me anymore"  
  
"Ron, don't be so thick. She wouldn't do that. I see how she looks at Ginny and me. She also wants something like that."  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"I'm sure. It can't hurt to let her know that you like her and that you would like to take her to the ball"  
  
Ron heaved a sigh "If I could just get a hold of her alone"  
  
"Let me see what I can do for you" Harry chuckled and got up from his chair. "You're going to wait here for me. I won't be gone for long" he said before Ron got the chance to ask.  
  
The black-haired boy walked out of the common room and down to the library. When he entered, he spotted Hermione and Kayla at a table next to the window.  
  
He was sure they had been talking about him, because as soon as they recognized him, they fell silent instantly.  
  
"Hi Harry" the girls greeted him. "Where's Ron?" Hermione added.  
  
"He's in the common room" he answered before he turned towards Kayla. "Can I have a word with you please?"  
  
The two girls looked at each other and Hermione shrugged. When Kayla followed her cousin out of the library she whispered "What's wrong Harry"  
  
"I need your help, please."  
  
Kayla started to feel quite uneasy. The stern look on his face made her worry.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"It's not about me, Kayla. It's about Rona and Hermione."  
  
"What's about them?"  
  
"Ron likes Hermione a lot and would like to ask her out for the Yule Ball. Did she tell you if she already has a date?"  
  
"No not yet" Kayla replied. "I know a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have asked her already, but she didn't say yes. Seems she's waiting for someone special" she winked at Harry.  
  
"Did she tell you who she's waiting for?"  
  
"No not exactly, but I saw her glancing at a certain redhead every time she feels unwatched.  
  
Harry smiled widely and hugged his cousin. "Do you have an idea how we could the two of them up so they have some privacy. I know Ron would never dare to say anything as long as there is the slightest chance he could be overheard"  
  
"What about the Room of Requirement?" Kayla suggested. "We could lure them there under false pretences and lock them in. Then they have no other choice but to talk. I know a charm that will make sure, that the door won't open until they have made an agreement."  
  
Harry's laughter echoed in the hallway. "If this is the case we have to make sure that there's plenty of food because this will take a while"

* * *

**_I have no intensions to descriminate or make fun of anyone who fancies the same gender, so please be kind and just enjoy the new Draco._**

**_No offense ;-)_**

**__**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46  
**  
They discussed their plan and soon Kayla went back to the library and Harry returned to the common room. When he passed the marble staircase, he heard somebody calling him "Harry" although it sounded more like 'Hairy'.  
  
The black-haired boy turned around and watched Draco coming towards him. Harry had to restrain not to burst into a fit of laughter by the sight of the other boy.  
  
Draco Malfoy was dressed in tight red leather pants, black high-shaft boots with ridiculous high heels and a black tank top.  
  
Harry shook his head, trying to banish the image that had just been burnt into his retina.  
  
The Slytherin pranced along the corridor, his well-manicured hands on his hips.  
  
"Hello sweetcheeks! What are you doing here...all alone?"  
  
Harry shuddered visibly and shook his head again in disgust.  
  
"Just leave me the hell alone Malfoy"  
  
Draco walked up to him and ran a hand through Harry's messy hair. "Your hair is wonderful. I'd love to get my hand on that. A few highlights would make you even prettier. I'm really good with hair-do's, you know? Just have a look at Vinnie's perm"  
  
The Gryffindor turned around to finally return to his common room, when Malfoy's arms sneaked around his waist and Harry felt the boy's body pressed into his back.  
  
"Let me go NOW or I will kill you here on the spot" Harry growled furiously.  
  
Malfoy instantly let go and stumbled a few steps backwards. Harry didn't look back and started to leave the scene when he heard heart-rending sobs.  
  
He turned around and found the Slytherin sitting on the floor, his face buried in his hands, while tears were dropping on the cold stone floor.  
  
Harry felt bad by the sight of this. He had to remind himself that this was not the regular Draco. This was the girly Draco.  
  
He knelt down next to crying boy and stretched out his hand to touch the boys shoulder.  
  
"Stop crying Mal- uhm Draco"  
  
"You hate me! Everyone hates me!" the boy called between sobs.  
  
"We don't hate you. We're just not used to this kind of .... affection." Harry didn't know what else to say as suddenly Malfoy jumped up and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.  
  
The Gryffindor awkwardly padded the Draco's back before he pulled back.  
  
"I have something to do in the common room" he said and hurried down the corridor.  
  
"Aloha baby" Malfoy called before he went down the marble staircase and headed for the dungeons.  
  
Harry arrived at the common room and found Ron still sitting in the same chair.  
  
"What's wrong with you Harry?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"I just ran into Malfoy" Harry sighed.  
  
"Did he hit on you this time?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Yes he hugged me" Harry shuddered. "And then he was crying because everybody hates him"  
  
"Wonder why is that" Ron mocked as he returned to his books. Then suddenly his head jerked up and he stared at Harry. "By the way... where did you go in the first place?"  
  
"I wanted to get some info about Hermione but I couldn't find her. Now that you mention it, Kayla asked me if you could help her with something she's doing in the Room of Requirement. She needs somebody tall to help her."  
  
Ron looked puzzled but shrugged and asked "Are you coming too?"  
  
"I think I should finish my essay here real quick. I'll join you later" Harry said, trying hard to suppress the smile.  
  
Ron shuffled out of the common room and headed for the Room of Requirement. When he pushed down the handle, he heard a distant mumbling inside.  
  
He opened the door and as soon as he stepped over the threshold, the door slammed shut and locked itself.  
  
"What the heck..." Ron shouted and span around to open the door, but it didn't move.  
  
"No use to try it Ron. The same happened to me." Hermione sighed.  
  
As Ron recognized he wasn't alone he turned around and faced Hermione.  
  
"Who did that to us? A Slytherin using Polyjuice Potion?" he snarled.  
  
Before Hermione could say anything a piece of parchment appeared on the little table in the middle of the room. They settled on the two chairs next to the table and Hermione broke the seal.  
  
**_Dear Ron and Hermione  
  
We are tired to watch you both languishing. You won't get out of here before you haven't had a serious talk.  
  
Kayla and Harry  
_**  
"Oh no" Ron sighed and clenched his fists. "This can take forever"  
  
"What do they mean with languishing? I'm not languishing for anything" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"When I get my hands on Harry he will regret to be born" Ron growled.  
  
They both sat in awkward silence for a little while and nobody knew what to say.  
  
Then Hermione finally cleared her throat and called "This is ridiculous! Say what you have to say Ron and get it over with"  
  
Ron snapped "There's nothing I have to say. You say something"  
  
Hermione jumped from her chair, rushed to the door and banged against it "Let me out now!"  
  
She had no idea what to do, so when her fists started to hurt, she returned t her seat and buried her hands in her face.  
  
_I am not going to cry in front of him_, she scolded herself, but couldn't prevent that a few tears fell on the parchment.  
  
Ron felt his heart brake when he recognized that Hermione was crying.  
  
He reached for her hand and said "What is it? Do you not feel well?"  
  
"Help me! Ron I'm frustrated. I like somebody but he doesn't like me. No matter what I do ... he just doesn't seem to notice me."  
  
"Who is it?" Ron demanded, jumping up from his seat ready to protect his friend. "Who is it Hermione. He deserves a proper beating"  
  
The brown-haired Gryffindor didn't say a word.  
  
Then the reality hit Ron with full force. She liked somebody and by the taste of Hermione, he bet he didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Who is it Hermione?" he asked softly. He didn't really want to know, but no matter whom it was he didn't deserve her when he ignored her like that.  
  
"He is kind and funny, loyal and brave." Hermione whispered through her fingers.  
  
_So he's a Gryffindor_, he thought and the faces of his dorm mates flushed through his mind.  
  
"Hermione please tell me who it is." Ron asked again, but the girl still didn't answer his question.  
  
Ron plucked up all his courage and whispered "Hermione, if he doesn't get a move on and ask you to the ball, would you..."  
  
Hermione hands moved away from her face and looked at him "Yes Ron?"  
  
"Would you go with me then?"  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up and a big smile appeared on her face when she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed loudly at his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Hermione I didn't want to upset you" he stammered.  
  
"You didn't upset me idiot. Do you even have the slightest idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"  
  
And then reality hit Ron again.  
  
His ears went fiery red and he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Slowly he closed his arms behind her back and hugged her tightly.  
  
At this moment the lock of the door snapped open.

--------------------------------  
  
Snape once again was sitting in the chair next to the window. Professor McGonagall had sent him notes about what was going on in his old house. Malfoy's sudden change of attitude disturbed him deeply.  
  
He was worried what would happen to him when he would return home during summer. Lucius was not a caring father. He had always seen his son more as a trophy than a child. Severus knew his former companion would never tolerate this kind of behavior.  
  
He was determined to get back to Hogwarts before Christmas, not only because of Draco but also because he still expected the planned attack.  
  
He had to be there, because he was the only one who could read the signs right.  
  
Then all the horrid dreams came back into his mind. The dreams he had while he had been unconscious.  
  
One in particular almost had brought him to the edge.

_He had been ready to give up and just die just to not relieve this ever again. He was in his summer home at the coast just after he had joined the deatheaters. Blinded by the power he had been offered and unsatisfied with his life and career he had thrown himself in the claws of the Dark Lord and his followers.  
  
Malfoy soon after that had told him he had to give up the relationship he had with a muggle girl. He loved her very much and he hated himself that the foolish decision he had made ruined their whole future together.  
  
He visited her at home and explained to her in every detail why he had to leave her and the desperate look in her eyes broke his heart.  
  
They sat down and talked for hours about everything. Almost everything.  
_  
Then the dream always changed location  
  
_He sat at the teachers table in the Great Hall almost 12 years later. The blond girl that caught his eye had been sorted into Ravenclaw and he had been thunderstruck.  
  
Convinced it couldn't have been a coincidence, he wrote to his old love and the reply he received extremely increased his death wish.  
  
The blond Ravenclaw was indeed his daughter and her mother had known she was expecting the very last time they met.  
  
She had sent various pictures along from the day she was born until her 11th birthday.  
_  
He knew it was impossible to ever tell her he was her father. She was raised to believe that the man she had married a few months after their break-up was her father and he didn't want to interfere.  
  
All he had left was to watch over her the best he could and to be as less hostile as he dared to.  
  
Her bright blue eyes were just like her mothers' and just the fact that she looked like Susanna proved that she, at least biologically, was his daughter.  
  
When he realized that she at least inherited his bright mind and his talent for potions, he did everything his power to get her in his advanced potion class.  
  
He loved his daughter dearly, even when he couldn't show it openly, and all he wanted was to protect her.  
  
The fact that his daughter had made friends with Potter and his crowd wasn't to his liking, but there was not much he could do about it.  
  
He had no say in any matter concerning her and so all he could do was to make sure that the notorious troublemakers and rule-breakers didn't get her in distress.

---------------------  
  
Harry and Kayla curiously observed the door to the Room of Requirement. They were just wondering if they would make it out there before curfew when the door suddenly unlocked. Kayla grinned widely and they both silently walked up to the slightly open door. Harry peeked in and spotted Ron and Hermione in a tight embrace.  
  
He beckoned Kayla closer to have a look and she sighed softly. They both decided they didn't need to see anymore and returned to the common room.  
  
The next morning before class Hermione and Ginny decided to check on the Muscail Potion in Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
When the door closed behind them, Ginny glanced at her fellow Gryffindor with a wicked smile.  
  
"Care to fill me in on the news about you and my brother?"  
  
Hermione, who had already started to stir the potion, blushed furiously but didn't answer.  
  
"Oh Hermione! I heard Ron and Harry talking about it when we went down to breakfast."  
  
Hermione sighed "Yes Ron asked me to the Yule Ball and that's it"  
  
Ginny knew she shouldn't push the issue now, so she decided to find out if Harry would like to share all the juicy details.  
  
"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Ginny asked finally.  
  
"I haven't decided yet" Hermione replied. "And you?"  
  
"I would love to get new dress robes, but..." Ginny mumbled slightly blushed.  
  
Hermione looked at her friend and frowned. She knew that the Weasleys had not that much money and they surely couldn't afford new dress robes for her daughter. Her dress robes from last year would fit Ginny but she deserved better than more hand-me-down clothes. A smirk grabbed on her face when she had an idea.

----------------------------  
  
After the first December week, Severus had recovered almost totally and was eager to return to Hogwarts. He had agreed to share the potions position until after Christmas break to give him time to restore his energy and to avoid a relapse.  
  
So Kimberly would take over the first - to fourth years and he would teach the fifth- to seventh years.  
  
Professor McGonagall was very relieved that he also was going to be head of Slytherin again. She didn't mind to cover for a few weeks but as long as she was headmistress she should be objective and not involved in inter-house affairs.  
  
Sirius had volunteered to help packing the few belongings of the potion master, but Snape refused. He had never wanted any help from the animagus and he surely wouldn't start with it now. When he walked into Dumbledore's study to say good bye before he flooed to Hogwarts, he found Celeste in a chair next to the fireplace. She didn't hear him coming, so he stood by the door and watched the young witch.  
  
_Without her help I would have died_, he thought, while a grateful smile played around his lips.  
  
He barely aloud his emotions to display on his face, but when he felt unwatched and especially in the presence of the young witch he couldn't repress it.  
  
"Ready to go wizard?" he heard Celeste's warm, soft voice and startled.  
  
Immediately he scowled and walked up to her.  
  
"I just wanted to tell Dumbledore that I'm returning to the school"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore left the house an hour ago."  
  
Severus wondered what was wrong with the young witch, never acted so ... cold.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" he asked, not daring to move any closer.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'm going to wait until Professor Dumbledore comes back and see what he thinks"  
  
"I wanted to ... thank... you for your care."  
  
She simply nodded, while he left the room after a short "Good bye" his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
When he stepped into the fireplace to floo to the dungeons, he felt a little sad about their short and cold parting. _I'm getting too mushy_; he scolded himself before the familiar spinning sensation set in.

----------------------------  
  
Kayla and Zara were chatting animatedly about the upcoming Yule Ball while they walked down to the dungeons.  
  
They just turned the last corner when they both ran into something black and got knocked to the floor.  
  
"Watch where you're going, silly girls"  
  
Kayla stared at the blurry figure towering above her while she rubbed her hurting head.  
  
"Excuse me sir, we didn't see you coming"  
  
"Then the two of you should invest some galleons in good glasses." he snarled and rushed down the corridor.  
  
"Oh no" Kayla sighed.

"What?" Zara whispered, holding on to her head, trying to focus. "Snape's back"

"That's exactly what we need. Now the good times are over" the Ravenclaw growled as she tried to get up from the cold floor.  
  
"We have to hurry or we'll be late" Kayla exclaimed. "At least he won't teach today"  
  
They entered the classroom and sat down just before Professor Wells entered.  
  
"At first I want to inform you that Professor Snape will take over the class again next week"  
  
Trying to overhear the various groans, the teacher continued.  
  
"His job for the ministry ended earlier than anticipated, but he still has to do a lot of work. So he will only teach the classes of the 5th years and above until Christmas break. Then he will completely cover al potions classes."  
  
Zara and Kayla changed meaningful glances as the teacher informed them of their assignment.  
  
They started to work when Kayla heard Draco Malfoy whisper "Oh yeah.... Professor Snape" She chanced a glance at the Slytherin and watched him licking his lips as he continued to talk to his neighbor. "Professor Snaaaape ... mmmmm.... he's such a hunk"  
  
The Gryffindor had to stifle a giggle when she imagined how interesting the upcoming potions classes would be with Malfoy's new attitude.  
  
At the end of class everybody started to clean their work places. Malfoy was in an awfully good mood and swung his wand excitedly humming "I'm too sexy ".

Kayla was wondering how he knew a muggle song when all of a sudden she heard a loud bang and the Slytherin's cauldron flew through the air.  
  
"Oops" Malfoy cried with his high-pitched voice right before the metal connected with the head of one of his class mates.

* * *


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**  
  
"Oops" Malfoy cried with his high-pitched voice right before the metal connected with the head of one of his class mates.  
  
Professor Wells crossed the classroom instantly and knelt down next to the Ravenclaw. The head of the poor girl was buried inside the cauldron.  
  
_Oh no...not again_, Kayla sighed mutedly. Knocked out twice on the same day can't be good for her  
  
The teacher removed the cauldron from Zara's head and wiped the remains of Malfoy's potion from her face.  
  
"Are you ok" she asked when Zara slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"My head hurt a little but I'm ok" the girl said as she rubbed her head for the second time.  
  
"Miss Warren, would you take her to Madam Pomfrey? She can use a painkiller and an icepack."  
  
Kayla nodded and lifted her friend off the floor.  
  
Madam Pomfrey provided her with everything necessary and reminded her that he desperately needed rest.  
  
After all the admonishments, the girls rolled their eyes and parted.  
  
When Kayla returned to the common room she ran into Hermione who dragged the baffled girl up into their dorm.  
  
"Kayla I need your help" the perfect said hastily.  
  
The girl just nodded and Hermione continued. "I talked to Ginny when we checked on the potion. When I asked her what she's going to wear for the ball, she almost started crying. You know her family is not wealthy and they can't afford new dress robes for her. So I thought we could all put some money together and buy her something nice for Christmas."  
  
"That's a brilliant idea. I know a couple of good sewing charms and when we make them ourselves they won't be so expensive. We can also ask Zara; she likes Ginny a lot and I bet she wouldn't mind to help." Kayla replied.  
  
"I just hope Harry will change his habit this year" After a questioning glance from Kayla she continued "He and Ron normally get their Christmas presents the very last minute and I don't want him to spoil the first Christmas he and Ginny are together"  
  
"The Weasleys are not going home for Christmas?" Kayla asked.  
  
"I don't know what they are going to do this year. Harry always stays at Hogwarts during Christmas break, because the Dursleys don't want him to come, but when everything works out, this year might be different"  
  
A knowing smile appeared on Hermione's face and Kayla knew her friend was talking about the Muscail Potion.  
  
Kayla and Hermione met Zara in the Great Hall at breakfast the next morning.  
  
Zara stared absentminded into space when the two girls approached her.  
  
"Hey Zara, can we have a word with you? Zara?" Kayla called, but the girl continued to daydream and didn't answer. Hermione then grabbed her arm and the Ravenclaw returned to earth.  
  
"Sorry I was not paying attention. What is it?"  
  
Kayla and Hermione were a little disturbed by the strange reaction of their friend. Maybe the two knocks on her head yesterday were a bit too much. Fortunately she didn't swallow any of that potion, Kayla thought.  
  
Hermione quickly explained her idea about Ginny's Christmas present and Zara agreed to participate. She offered to ask her aunt for some nice patterns and informations where they could buy good quality fabric.  
  
When they left the Great hall they wondered how Zara stared after every male in the room, students and teachers alike.  
  
Kalliope almost hexed her into the next millennium when she spotted the Ravenclaw gazing salaciously at the potion master.  
  
Kayla was now seriously concerned about her friend. The normally very shy girl seemed to mutate into a lusting vamp.  
  
When they went to class Kelsey approached his sister and asked "What's wrong with Zara today. When I went to talk to her she didn't even look at me but stared at Harry's ss all the time"  
  
"I don't know it either Kel; maybe she has a concussion from what happened yesterday.  
  
The behavior of the Ravenclaw remained strange throughout the whole day. When the school assembled in the Great Hall for dinner Luna told them that during Magical Creatures Zara tried to hit on Hagrid, but fortunately the half-giant didn't realize what she was doing. The Ravenclaw girl was seriously concerned about Zara's behavior.  
  
Zara and Luna left their housetable a little bit earlier than the Gryffindors and Kayla hoped that her friend would go right to their common room before she got herself in even more trouble.  
  
When the Gryffindors were done with dinner and were about to leave the Great Hall they heard screams from the entrance hall.  
  
Kayla and Hermione immediately assumed that Zara must have harassed another student and ran to see if they could help.  
  
They found Zara swinging her arms at Draco Malfoy, who desperately tried to protect his face from her fingernails. Luna did her best to hold the frenzying girl back who was shouting at the top of her lungs. It looked as if Draco also was in a serious state of madness because he was now kicking the girl with his high-heels.  
  
"You get your dirty hands off him, you fag! He's mine, mine, mine, minemineminemine!" Zara screamed.  
  
Draco just snickered maliciously and countered "What would such a handsome man want with you... you pale, ugly, nerd"  
  
"At least, I can offer him something REAL", Zara spat.  
  
"I can offer him a lot more. With me he will luxuriate in lust heaven... he will experience things he before never had thought possible" Draco drawled.  
  
With some kind of war cry Zara broke away from her fellow Ravenclaw and knocked Draco to the ground. Her long fingernails dug into the pale skin of the scared boy, who had started to scream like a pig in front of a butcher. With a smooth motion she parted his legs and knocked her knee right into his private parts. Luna was still trying to get her friend off the Slytherin, but Zara didn't give up.

She now had one hand on the boy's throat and with the other she was ripping handfuls of silver-blonde hair out. Malfoy screamed and tried to push her off, but the pain in his groin was so strong he could barely move. Then his left hand moved up towards her face but Zara was faster. She shifted her weight and pinned both of his arms with her knees. Her hand tightened around his throat and he was running out of air.  
  
Kelsey who had caught up on the girls now had enough. He walked up to his girlfriend in 3 long strides and yanked her off Malfoy.  
  
He spun her around and shouted "What the hell is wrong with you Zara? At first you're thirsting for every male in the Great Hall and now you're having a cat-fight with Malfoy over FILCH?" He shook his head and tried to hold eye contact to Zara, but she didn't pay him any attention.  
  
Kayla now recognized Filch not standing far away with Mrs Norris clutched to his chest as if he was holding on to her for support. The old man seemed seriously disturbed, when Zara winked at him and licked her lips.  
  
"What is this commotion here about?" Professor Snape walked with billowing robes towards Kelsey and Zara and freed the girl from the Gryffindor's grip. "Why are you abusing a fellow student Mr Warren?"  
  
"I was not abusing anybody, sir. I tried to rescue Malfoy here before Zara would scratch his eyes out" Kelsey defended himself.  
  
Snape shot a disgusted look at Malfoy on the floor and snarled "Get yourself cleaned up Malfoy and then I want to see you in my office in 30 minutes" before he dragged Zara away from the scene.  
  
The Gryffindors followed Snape with the proper distance, not trying to aggravate the potion master even more.  
  
When they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey sighed "What is it today, Miss Rawle?"  
  
"What do you mean with today?" Snape asked.  
  
"Miss Rawle was here yesterday after an accident in potions" Madam Pomfrey explained.  
  
"What kind of accident? Damn Poppy do I have to ask for every little detail before you explain me what happened?"  
  
It was very hard for Snape to hide his concern about the Ravenclaw student  
  
"She was knocked out by Malfoy's cauldron and Miss Warren told me that she hit her head on the floor before when the two of them collided with...you"  
  
Severus remembered the incident in the dungeons but he had never expected that she would have been hurt.  
  
"When Malfoy tried to clean his cauldron, he lost control and his flying cauldron ended on Miss Rawle's head. Miss Warren brought her here instantly and all I could detect was a mild concussion." Poppy continued.

"To your information" Snape snarled. "This girl is behaving shamelessly. I just caught her in a cat-fight with Mr Malfoy over Filch. I expect you know that this is not her regular behavior and I doubt that this is just the effect of a mild concussion"  
  
"WHAT?" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "She did WHAT?"  
  
"Do you know what kind of potion she has been exposed to?" Snape asked.  
  
"Miss Rawle didn't tell me what potion they have been brewing, but she assured me that she didn't swallow any of it" Madam Pomfrey answered.  
  
"I will talk to Professor Wells and until I return this girl will remain here" Snape demanded and left the infirmary.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in your common room?" Snape called with an icy voice when he spotted the Gryffindors in front of the hospital wing. "30 points from Gryffindor" he shouted and headed towards the dungeons.  
  
"This was not Snape" Ron whispered in a scared voice. "He ignored a Slytherin and was concerned about a Ravenclaw"  
  
"Yes I know it's creepy" Harry replied.  
  
"Let's go back to the common room. I will write Zara a message and try to find out what is going on" Kelsey sighed and they went back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Snape stormed into the potions classroom and yelled "PROFESSOR WELLS!"  
  
The young witch burst through the door to the storage room and screamed "Where's the fire?"  
  
"There is no fire, but I have something very important to ask you"  
  
"And why do you have to yell like a madman then?" Kimberly growled.  
  
"I heard that Miss Rawle had a little accident in your class yesterday"  
  
Kimberly nodded and Snape continued "So would you be so kind and explain me what exactly happened"  
  
The witch stared curiously at the potion master, not at all intimidated by his sarcasm as he paced in front of her.  
  
"Why do you want to know that, Severus?" she asked. "Malfoy wasn't hurt and Miss Rawle is not exactly your business, is she?"  
  
Snape repeated the whole incident in the entrance hall, his eyes glinting furiously as he continued pacing in front of her, his hands folded behind his back.  
  
"So do you care to tell me what kind of potion you brewed yesterday, because her state cannot result from a concussion alone?" "We did a clearing potion for Madam Pomfrey, for her to treat students with acne problems"  
  
"Oh hell!" Severus yelled. "And you want to be a potions mistress? It seems to me that you're a bigger dunderhead than any of the students you attempt to teach. Did that tiny little brain of yours ever came up with the idea that getting the whole content of a clearing potion dumped on your head might cause a hormonal instability? This girl is slobbering after every male in this school like he's Adonis in person, just because of his testosterone and she has not the slightest clue about it. You should have told Poppy about everything what happened. She even glared at me and I am..." He bit his tongue and rushed to his private lab to concoct a counter- potion.  
  
Kimberly stood there with her mouth open, unable to move. "Oh my god ", she whispered.  
  
"Severus will suffice and now come here silly girl. Make yourself useful; we don't have all day"  
  
A few minutes later the counter-potion was ready and Snape hurried back to the infirmary.  
  
He had to repel another attempted rapprochement from Zara, but finally the girl swallowed the concoction "just to do this gorgeous hunk a favor"  
  
Snape shuddered when she addressed him like that and the suggestive look she was giving him made his stomach turn, but he tried not to let it show.  
  
"She should stay here for another hour, Poppy. Then she should be back to normal and can return to her common room"  
  
The witch nodded and led the girl to a bed nearby.

----------------  
  
"Lucius, is everything ready for my attack?" Voldemort snarled and beckoned his loyal deatheater to his side.  
  
"Yes my Lord; the vampires are staying in the dungeons of your mansion and the wolfmen will be arriving by tomorrow."  
  
"How much does Severus know about our plans?"  
  
"He only knows what you required he should know, my Lord"  
  
"Good Lucius. How far did you get with the potion for the Immortality Ritual?"  
  
"It's almost ready, my Lord. I will return to my mansion tomorrow and get the last ingredient from my private study."  
  
"The nightshadow stone?" Voldemort questioned.  
  
"Yes my Lord. It will complete the potion and we can start as soon as Potter is in our hands"  
  
Voldemort rubbed his bony hands as he turned around to Malfoy. Suddenly a set of claw-like fingers clasped around Lucius shoulder, digging deep into his flesh. The deatheater gasped and he recognized the little runlet of blood staining his robes.  
  
"Make sure you don't ruin my plans Lucius" Voldemort hissed maliciously.

--------------  
  
Snape returned to his office where Malfoy was already waiting for him. He said down behind his desk and rubbed his temple.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, what was this all about?"  
  
Draco flashed him a flirtatious grin and answered "This sorry little wallflower from Ravenclaw thought she'd have more chances with Filch than me. How ridiculous is that? Can you tell me who could resist this?" He trailed his hands over his chest and thighs, while he smiled at his head of house.  
  
Snape, for the first time, had no idea what to do. His headache was getting worse and the absurd behavior of his charge didn't help.  
  
He already knew that Madam Pomfrey already had tried everything to find out what the reason of Malfoy's change of attitude could be.  
  
When he looked at the boy in front of him he didn't know how to react. One part of him wanted to strangle him, the other one pitied him.  
  
Then he decided to take a blood sample to see if he could find out what was responsible for the boy's state.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I want you to follow me into my lab. I need a blood sample from you" he snarled and rose from his chair.  
  
Even Draco's altered ego knew that Professor Snape wouldn't tolerate any contradiction and so he followed the instructor.  
  
After taking blood from his student, Severus sent him back to his common room and started to analyze the sample.

---------  
  
Even after five days Severus had no idea what had caused Malfoy's change of attitude. He had spent every free minute analyzing the blood and counter- checking it with hundreds of potions. He wiped the sweat on his forehead off with his sleeve and left his workroom.  
  
Deciding that it would be the best to rest and think about it, e walked towards his sitting room.  
  
"Severus"  
  
The potion master stopped in mid-step not sure if he really had heard the voice.  
  
"Severus please.." Snape slowly turned around and looked at the young woman.  
  
"Miss Maldinadow. What a pleasure to see you again." he said in a business like tone.  
  
He recognized that he must have hurt her, because her gaze dropped and she turned away.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you're well. I better leave."  
  
Severus watched her walking towards the door of the potions classroom. The light green dress accentuated her curvy figure and her rich blond hair fell lose all the way to her waist in wonderful waves.  
  
He desired to bury his face in that hair and breathe her scent when he was held her body tight, but he knew it wouldn't be correct.  
  
"Celeste" he spoke softly, trying not to let his feelings show.  
  
The young witch turned around and smiled hesitantly. "I'm sorry Severus" she said when she crossed half the distance between them.  
  
"For what?" Severus wondered.  
  
"For the way I behaved when you left Professor Dumbledore's house" she sighed. "I was hoping that you would ask me to come with you. I'm very fond of you Severus and I enjoyed our conversations while you recovered. When I realized that this was going to end I was sad and hurt and..." her voice trailed off and she turned away from him once again.  
  
Severus eyed her in utter bewilderment. He couldn't believe that this wonderful creature was fond of him. Her behavior had been strange and he had had no explanation for it, but not in his wildest dreams he would have guessed that she would miss him.  
  
He walked up to her and placed gently a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't respond to his touch. Just when he was about to believe that he had gone too far he felt her delicate hand sneaking into his and their fingers entwined. He gently pushed her shoulder and she turned around. With tears glinting in her eyes she whispered "I've missed you Severus"  
  
A small smile crept on his face and drove away the ever present scowl. He placed his free hand under her chin and raised her head so their eyes could meet.  
  
"I've missed you too"  
  
He led her through the side door and into his sitting room. After they sat down on the couch he conjured a tea set and some biscuits.  
  
"So what brought you here so late this evening?" he asked her.  
  
Professor Dumbledore has offered me a position here at Hogwarts" she replied while she helped herself to a biscuit.  
  
When she recognized the questioning look on his face she continued "He wants me to assist Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. The Professor said that in these dark times he's going to need every help he can get"  
  
Severus nodded in agreement while he let his eyes wander over her slender body before they rested on her sparkling hazel eyes.  
  
The fact, that he would have the chance to see her more often now, pleased him immensely.  
  
"When Voldemort attacks the school, we're going to need every help we can get" he assured. She had not made any attempts to get closer to him so he didn't push the issue and kept the proper distance.  
  
They talked for a little while and when they had finished their tea, Celeste excused herself and left.

* * *


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48  
**  
"Ten days until Christmas" Harry sighed.  
  
The Gryffindor boys were sitting in the common room over their homework.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Kelsey wondered.  
  
"Normally it should be, but for some reason I have a strange feeling. Dumbledore is bringing more and more Order members in the school. I haven't heard from Sirius since he went to Dumbledore and Snape is back, so his mission must be complete, but he still isn't back."  
  
"Have you seen that Girl that works in the hospital wing?" Ron sighed.  
  
"Don't let Hermione hear you sighing like this or she will hex you to kingdom come and after all that effort it took us to finally get the two of you together" Harry scolded his friend.  
  
Ron turned slightly red and returned to his homework, before Hermione would overhear them. _Where was she anyway?_ he thought.  
  
Kelsey once again was deep in thought about the Muscail potion. He knew the girls were almost finished with it and only the last ingredient was missing – the Aquarius scale-  
  
They had three days left until it needed to be added and he hadn't heard anything about it from Zara.  
  
When they couldn't finish the potion this time they had to start all over and they didn't have enough vampire blood left for another try.  
  
Hermione, Kayla, Ginny and Zara were once again in Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"Have you heard from your father yet?" Kayla asked the Ravenclaw.  
  
"No I haven't. We're running out of time" Zara called sadly "But I will go and write to him tonight to make sure he hasn't forgotten about it."  
  
The Ravenclaw girl was still very embarrassed about what happened earlier this month. After the counter-potion of Snape took effect she couldn't remember anything she did during her hormonal overdose.  
  
The Creevy brothers had given her plenty of pictures of her catfight with Malfoy. She had been more than shocked and had destroyed them right away.  
  
She didn't care that Colin and Dennis took pictures of the Slytherin every chance they got, but she didn't want to be reminded of her idiotic behavior with silly pictures.  
  
Since then Filch seemed to stalk her. Every time she went somewhere alone Filch was lurking somewhere in the shadows and she could see the eyes of Mrs Norris shining in the dark like flashlights.  
  
It was worst when she had to go to the dungeons, so she had started to wait for company before she went to potions classes.  
  
The day after the incident with Malfoy, Filch had been waiting for her in front of the greenhouses and the way he looked at her made her shiver. She was sure that he wanted to talk to her, maybe even ask her out; so as soon as she saw him open his mouth she'd yelled "DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME YOU FREAK" and ran away.  
  
Unfortunately the caretaker was not so easy to get rid off and it had taken a talk with Dumbledore to convince him that the shy Ravenclaw didn't want to be bothered anymore.  
  
"Sorry girls but I have to get going. I'm going to meet Harry at the lake" Ginny sighed dreamily before she left the bathroom.  
  
As soon as the redhead had closed the door from outside Hermione inquired about their Christmas present.  
  
"I have the fabric and the pattern in my trunk and we can start with the dress robes whenever you want" Zara exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't we do it right away?" Kayla suggested. "Ginny is occupied right now and this might be the only chance we get. I'd say Zara, you go and get everything and we meet in the Room of Requirement"  
  
The other girls nodded in agreement and went to their different destinations.  
  
An hour later, Zara, who had almost Ginny's figure, was wearing a wonderful dark-green dress robe.  
  
"This green will look wonderful on Ginny" Hermione stated when she waved her wand a last time to finish the job.  
  
"I hope she will like it" Kayla said, while Zara took off the dress robe and folded it together. "Trust me, she will" Hermione confirmed and flicked her wand at the little package so that it wrapped itself in magical wrapping paper.  
  
Next morning during breakfast, Zara received a package from her father. She was sure what it contained, so she safely stored it in her pocket. Hermione had recognized the owl that was heading for the Ravenclaw girl and looked at her expectantly. A tiny nod from Zara confirmed that the last ingredient had arrived and that the potion could finally be finished.  
  
On the weekend before Christmas, which also was the last Hogsmead weekend, the Gryffindors together with Zara lined up in front of Filch to get checked out. The Ravenclaw was clinging at Kelsey's arm, dreading to get so close to the creepy caretaker again. The handsome Gryffindor squeezed her cold hand assuring when they stepped in front of Filch. The look Kelsey gave him would have melted stone, so the caretaker swallowed the nasty remark and let the two pass.  
  
When they reached Hogsmead the boys and girls parted to do some last minute Christmas shopping.  
  
Harry had been talking to Hermione so fortunately he had a plan what to get for Ginny. He already had ordered it last week and was now on his way to the post office to pick it up Intentionally it had not been delivered to Hogwarts, because Harry wanted it to stay a secret until the night of the Yule Ball.  
  
While Harry went inside to pick up his order, Ron was standing in front of the new store next to the post office.  
  
"What are you doing Ron?" Harry asked when he joined his friend in front of the shop window, the little package safely stored in his pocket.  
  
"I still have no present for Hermione. I have some money saved from my birthday and I thought I could get Hermione one of those" Ron said and pointed at an item behind the window.  
  
"You have to be kidding, mate" Harry called, utterly indignant.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with it?" Ron asked.  
  
"This is something you buy for a buddy not something you get as a first Christmas present for your girlfriend"  
  
"It's not the first Christmas present I'm getting her" Now it was Ron's turn to feel indignant.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh by the ignorance of his friend.  
  
"Yes Ron I know that this is not the first present you get our friend Hermione, but it is the first Christmas present you're buying for your GIRLFRIEND Hermione."  
  
"And what is the difference between Christmas presents and Christmas presents, please?"  
  
"I had no idea you're that hopeless Ron. When you get something for your girlfriend you should make sure you get her something romantic, not a t- shirt of your favorite Quidditch team". Harry was lucky that Hermione wasn't around or she would have hit him on the head full force. Just last week she had given him almost the identical lecture when he had told her that he wanted to get Ginny a maintenance kit for her broom.  
  
"So what do you think I should get her instead? I don't have the money for something fancy" Ron muttered.  
  
"Come on mate. Let's go to the book store and see what we can find there" Harry said and dragged his friend down the street.  
  
Half an hour later Ron left the store happily with a book clutched to his chest and the boys made their way to Honeydukes.  
  
Kelsey was already in there, waiting for them. He had bought his present for Zara weeks ago, so he could just spend his few hours at Hogsmead enjoying himself.  
  
The Gryffindor was wondering if Zara would get him anything for Christmas when Harry and Ron entered the store.  
  
The boys spent some money on candy and decided to pay Zonko's a visit before they were supposed to meet the girls at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
The girls already had ordered butterbeer and were waiting for the boys when Malfoy danced into the pub followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Kayla watched the Slytherins walking over to their head of house, who was sitting in a corner together with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.  
  
Malfoy stopped short right in front of the table, licked his lips and smoothed his robes.  
  
"Did you see what Malfoy just did?" Zara giggled and pointed at the Slytherin.  
  
Kayla and Ginny burst out in laughter while Hermione rubbed her eyes in disbelief.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting on the Snape's lap and tried to pull the struggling potion master into a tight embrace, his lips pursed and ready to kiss.  
  
"Don't be such a prude Sevvy... I know you like it rough" Malfoy called.  
  
The attention of everybody in the pub was now focused on the potion master and Malfoy. Most of the students didn't know what to do. They wanted to break out in hysterical laughter but the deadly glare of Snape sealed their lips, so all they could do was turn red and gasp.  
  
"GET OFF ME NOW YOU DUNDERHEAD" Snape shouted and pushed Malfoy off his lap. The Slytherin dropped on the floor with a thud.  
  
Professor McGonagall's face was beet-red and Kayla wasn't sure if it was anger or suppressed laughter which caused that.  
  
Malfoy slowly got up from the floor and rubbed his hurting backside.  
  
"50 points from Slytherin and detention until Christmas break" Snape growled.  
  
"You're going to return to the castle immediately Mr Malfoy and by the time I get back I want a 2 feet essay about the virtues of Salazar Slytherin, for what reason you think your sorry hide was placed in this noble house and how you have handled against each one of this values since the past two weeks. Now go and make sure this essay is finished or I will do everything in my power to make sure you get expelled TODAY"  
  
Malfoy swallowed hard and scuffled out of the pub.  
  
Right at this moment Kelsey, Ron and Harry entered and walked over to the girls.  
  
"What happened here?" Kelsey wondered. Harry ordered three butterbeer and after Madam Rosmerta had brought the order Hermione recalled the whole situation.  
  
Ron almost choked on his drink. "SEVVY?" he gasped. "Damn Malfoy is totally off the rocker. Nobody is safe around him anymore. It really hurts me to say it, but somehow I 'liked' the old Malfoy better. He was an arrogant and nasty git, but at least he was normal"  
  
"Yes and I doubt this is good for him. I really feel ...sorry... for him if he has to return home like that" Ginny said.  
  
"Maybe we should give Snape a little hint what we actually did to him" Kayla suggested.  
  
"Are you mental? If Snape ever finds out who did this, you're getting expelled and Malfoy, no matter which one, will surely kill you" Kelsey called.  
  
"He would never find out who gave him the information, but we can't leave him like that. It's been weeks and he shows no signs that the potion is wearing off" Kayla said.  
  
"She's right. As funny as it was in the beginning, he's starting to annoy me now. Even more than before. I never thought I might say that but it's true." Hermione stated.  
  
"We have to figure out how we can let some information slip so that Snape doesn't recognize it comes from us." Ron mused.  
  
"And when Malfoy is back to his old insufferable self we have to pray that he can't remember what happened" Harry sighed.  
  
They left the Three Broomsticks and returned to the castle.  
  
Kayla just put away her purchases when Hermione called her. "Did you figure out how we're going to inform Snape?"  
  
"I thought I put a time-charm on a piece of parchment and drop it on the classroom floor" Kayla said.  
  
"That's not a bad idea. The paper won't be visible for a while and Snape wouldn't know what class the writer was in"  
  
"Monday would be the best time. We have potions first in the morning, so when I charm it to not reveal itself until afternoon we have a good chance that Snape doesn't find out" Kayla stated.  
  
"But what if he recognizes your handwriting?" Hermione wondered. "I'm sure Kelsey can help me there. He charmed his pen for quizzes before in our old high school."  
  
"What did he do that for?"  
  
"To make sure the answers are correct" Kayla grinned. "When he finished the last question all the answers were correct no matter what he had written before"  
  
Hermione scowled "And he never got caught?"  
  
"No, our teachers there had no idea we had magical abilities and the ministry of magic couldn't detect magic we performed at home. I don't need to tell you that Kelsey charmed his pen before he went to school in the morning"  
  
"I'm still not sure this will work. There have to be ways to detect if someone has tampered with the note"  
  
"Hermione, there's nothing else we can do. We can't leave Malfoy like that forever and I cannot tell anyone it was me."  
  
"Yes I know but surely Dumbledore would understand that it was just an accident."  
  
"But Dumbledore is not here." Kayla sighed.  
  
"Then maybe we should go to him" Hermione called. "Didn't Professor McGonagall say that they have set up a floo connection to his house for emergencies?"  
  
"I wouldn't say this is an emergency, but we could try"  
  
"Do you have an idea what fireplace we could use?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Our common room is too crowded right now, but what about the fireplace in Hagrid's hut? I've seen him and Fang going into the Forbidden Forest when we returned from Hogsmead"  
  
The girls left the dorm and crossed the common room. Fortunately no one of their little group was there so they could leave unnoticed.  
  
A few minutes later they kneeled in front of Hagrid's fireplace unsure what to do now. Hermione finally plucked up her courage and called "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore we are in serious trouble and don't know what to do"  
  
They both were sure they heard a distant chuckle and then the flames turned green.  
  
The girls stepped into the fireplace and the familiar spinning sensation set in.  
  
Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace and stood aside to make room for Kayla to follow her.  
  
They were standing in what seemed to be Dumbledore's study.  
  
Hermione grabbed the other girls hand and moved toward a group of leather armchairs.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger, Miss Warren, how wonderful to see you again!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore was sitting in one of the armchairs with his pensieve standing on the table in front of him.  
  
He beckoned them to sit down next to him and asked "What problem do you have that you cannot discuss with Professor Lupin or Professor McGonagall"  
  
"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore that we are disturbing you, but I did something terrible and don't know how to fix it"  
  
Kayla was close to tears. Now that she was about to reveal what she had done to Malfoy, she was losing her nerves. It didn't matter that she didn't intend to give Malfoy the whole vial, but she'd done it and not even Professor Dumbledore could get her out of this.  
  
The white-haired wizard gazed at her over his half-moon glasses and chuckled  
  
"You are a very gifted student Miss Warren, but I am sure Professor Snape would find better projects for you than a slow-emotion potion"  
  
Kayla and Hermione gasped, "How do you know" the perfect whispered.  
  
"Oh Miss Granger, that shouldn't be our main question right now. I'd rather like to know, how you altered the potion to achieve this effect"  
  
Kayla recalled the ingredients she had used to manipulate the potion, feeling slightly uneasy under Dumbledore's constant gaze.  
  
"I'm very sorry Professor. I just wanted to teach Malfoy a lesson he wouldn't forget and slip a drop or two in his pumpkin juice, but he attacked me and dragged me in a corner and I was scared. I thought he would... so I slammed the vial in his mouth and he drank more than intended" she mumbled.  
  
"And for what reason do you think Mr Malfoy deserved this kind of lesson?"  
  
"He caused the cauldron explosion that injured Kelsey and Professor Snape didn't punish him" Hermione explained. "Yes I know that Professor Snape turns a blind eye on most of the Slytherins' antics, but this was surely not right"  
  
"We never thought that the potion would last that long" Kayla sobbed. "I'm sure I'm going to get expelled for that"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far my dear. Mr Malfoy didn't get hurt and when we administer the counter-potion immediately he will be back to normal before Christmas break"  
  
The girls stared at the former headmaster in disbelief.  
  
"Of course I will have to inform your parents about this Miss Warren. And I will leave it to Professor Snape to set up the right punishment for you"  
  
Kayla pinched her eyes together and sobbed even louder.  
  
"No need to cry my dear. I will make sure that it won't be more than detention, although I can't influence what this detention will be and for how long. It has to be a punishment after all. Now return to the school and I will take care of everything else" Dumbledore said.  
  
As soon as the girls had left he called Severus.  
  
The potion master was furious. Not only was a wretched Gryffindor responsible for Malfoy's state but to add to the misery the former headmaster was refusing to expel her.  
  
The fact that Malfoy had attacked the girl was secondary; the girl had the potion in her pocket so she had the intention to use it even before he attacked her.  
  
Potter, Weasley and Granger had been terrible enough, but now together with the Warren twins they were unbearable.  
  
He wished he had a say in who his daughter picked as her friends, but unfortunately he had no control over that.  
  
_Why couldn't she be sorted into my house_, he thought for about the thousandth time after his meeting with Dumbledore.  
  
Now he not only had to cancel the effect of this potion, which wouldn't be an easy task, but also hide his knowledge from Lucius. If his former companion would ever find out who did it, the girl would be as good as dead.  
  
He walked along the shelves in his workroom, picked jars and boxes and placed them next to his cauldron.  
  
He had to make sure that the counter-potion was ready before Christmas break or Malfoy surely wouldn't return to school after New Year's.  
  
A few minutes later, in the cauldron in front of him bubbled a blood-red potion and the Severus withdrew to his private chambers.  
  
Deep inside, he was amazed by the creativity of his student. Not in his wildest dreams he would have imagined that a fifth year could have altered a harmless potion to have these effects.  
  
_I knew why I wanted her in my advanced class_, he thought and a rare smile crept on his face.  
  
Nonetheless he had to come up with a punishment, a severe punishment to say the least, which he had to present the headmistress and Lupin.  
  
Dumbledore had insisted that he couldn't just do as he pleased but had to get the approval of McGonagall and the head of Gryffindor.  
  
_What does this old fool think? I'd hand her over to Filch to do as he pleases?,_ he mused, but by the thought of the glances the old caretaker was still giving his beloved daughter, his stomach churned.  
  
He had volunteered for hall duty during the Yule Ball, because this gave him the perfect chance to have an eye on Zara and he was determined to cast a full-body bind on that Warren boy if he would do anything stupid.  
  
When he tried to relax on his leather couch and waited until he had to stir the potion again, his thoughts trailed off to the Dark Lord and the planned attack.  
  
He knew very well that if this attack succeeded, he was a dead man. His days as a spy for Dumbledore were over and there was no way to escape the deatheaters when they should break into the school.  
  
After he had dozed for about an hour, he returned to his workroom and stirred the potion 13 times counter-clockwise and watched as it turned into a dark blue.  
  
It would have to simmer for another 49 hours until the final ingredients could be added. Dumbledore had ordered him to make sure that Malfoy wouldn't remember who had administered the potion and that this information couldn't be retrieved not even under Verita serum.  
  
Malfoy had managed to not getting in trouble over the rest of the weekend and after the potions class in the morning, Snape administered the counter- potion.  
  
He knew that it would still take a day or two until the other potion was cancelled, but he didn't want to make the counter-potion stronger.  
  
The hormonal system of a teenager was crazy enough without somebody messing with it, so he had to make sure that Malfoy changed back slowly to avoid unwanted side effects.  
  
Malfoy had still detention for his appearance at the Three Broomsticks, so Snape had the perfect chance to watch the chances in the young boy's behavior carefully.

* * *


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**  
  
The next day Malfoy had returned to wearing his black school robes without the rainbow-glitter and his hair was hanging loosely now, without the braids.  
  
Most of the student body seemed to be very relieved that the Slytherin was about to return to his former self. The girls, especially the Non-Slytherins were a bit disappointed because they had liked the girly Malfoy a lot better, but only because they had never been one of his targets.  
  
Kayla still hadn't received a word about what her detention would be, but she knew that the headmistress and Professor Lupin were upset about what happened, but if she wouldn't know it better she'd thought that her head of house was a little pleased when he talked to her about it.  
  
The rest of the week was rather uneventful and everyone was looking forward to the ball on Friday.  
  
Harry had been devastated when the headmistress announced that every student had to return home during Christmas break.  
  
Fortunately Professor Lupin had informed him that he would go to headquarters over the break, along with the Weasleys and the Warrens. Hermione would spend Christmas with her parents and join them for the New Year's festivities.  
  
Ron was a little depressed that he would have to spend Christmas without Hermione, but then he remembered that Kelsey would also be there and Harry would have no chance to spend time alone with Ginny; not with his parents around watching them like hawks.  
  
They were off Friday afternoon and the girls withdrew to their dorms at an unreasonable early time to get ready for the ball.  
  
Ron, Harry and Kelsey were playing exploding snap when they heard a scream from upstairs.  
  
"Oh my god! You girls are just crazy" Ginny yelled when the she held up the new robes in front of her.  
  
"This must have cost a fortune"  
  
Kayla and Hermione watched there friend posing in front of the mirror with big grins on their faces.  
  
Ginny placed the velvety robes gently on Hermione's bed and hugged her friends.  
  
"You better do not cry now" Kayla said when she recognized the tears brimming in Ginny's eyes. "Your face will turn as red as your hair and Harry will run away from you"  
  
The red-haired girl gave Kayla a friendly punch and started to put on the dress robes.  
  
After 3 hours, Harry, Kelsey and Ron, who was feeling a lot more comfortable in his new dress robes, were waiting impatiently for the girls.  
  
Kayla first descended the staircase, her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders and slightly curled in the ends, wearing silken dress robes in a rich burgundy color.  
  
Neville, who was waiting at the portrait hole, thanked his lucky star over and over again that the dark beauty had agreed to accompany him to the ball.  
  
Ron had to catch his breath when Hermione came downstairs; her hair tamed once more with Sleekeasy's and fixed in a fancy bun. Her midnight-blue robes glittered like thousands of stars had been woven into the fabric.  
  
Then Ginny appeared at the top of the steps with a tiny package clutched in her hand. The green velvet robes graced her curvy figure and her hair had been charmed to look a darker shade of red than normally.  
  
Harry just stared at her in awe and swore that he would never complain about her taking so long to get ready, because it was definitely worth the wait.  
  
Ginny pressed the package she was holding into Harry's hand. "Open it please" she whispered.  
  
Harry unwrapped the little box and frowned. "What is this?"  
  
Ginny smiled and answered "These are magical contact lenses. They are just as the ones muggles use, but they meld into your eyes and you never have to take them out to clean them"  
  
Harry's eyes lit up. Finally he would be able to chuck his awful glasses into the bin.  
  
He kissed Ginny happily on the cheek and hurried upstairs to put the lenses in. It took him about ten minutes to handle them correctly, but when he returned he was smiling widely.  
  
"You look totally different mate, you know that?" Ron gasped.  
  
Harry had Ginny's Christmas present in his pocket, but he didn't want to give it to her until later on that night, when he was going to put his plan into action.  
  
They went down into the entrance hall where Kelsey was going to meet Zara.  
  
She already waited for him in dark purple dress robes.  
  
He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek before he offered her his arm and lead her into the Great Hall.  
  
The twelve Christmas trees were wonderfully decorated and the house tables had vanished. A long buffet had been set up along the wall and where normally the teachers table stood was now a stage. The banner of each house hung at the wall behind the stage and everybody was anxious to know who would be playing tonight.  
  
They walked over to get something to drink and Ron recognized from the corner of his eye that his twin brothers were "rarefying" the punch.  
  
_Bet this is firewhiskey_, he thought and decided to stick with butterbeer for a while.  
  
Soon the students lined up next to the buffet to get their food and settled down on little tables, which had been placed along the walls. Parts of the walls had been magically replaced by little alcoves and winter gardens, where teachers and students could chat undisturbed.  
  
The Gryffindors along with Zara occupied two tables as far away from the Slytherins as possible and enjoyed their food.  
  
The large pile on Ron's plate disappeared in minutes and soon he was back from the buffet with a second helping.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall walked on the stage and announced the band of the evening "The Wailing Warlocks"  
  
The band was pretty good and soon various couples were on the dance floor. Kelsey and Zara were jumping around hilariously and Ron had the sudden impression that they might have tried the special punch.  
  
Harry, who was quite unsure about his dancing abilities, finally plucked up his courage and started dancing with Ginny. It was better than he'd have expected and the girl's smile proved that he wasn't such a horrible dancer after all.  
  
Soon Ron and Hermione joined them and although Harry could see her wincing every once in a while, she seemed very happy.  
  
Malfoy was sitting at a table along with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, who, just as expected, had no date for the night.  
  
The Slytherin still walked with a slight pelvis thrust, which embarrassed him so much that he only walked when absolutely necessary.  
  
After about half an hour, they changed partners and Harry danced with Kayla and Ron danced with Zara, while Neville joined them on the dance floor with Hermione.  
  
They were laughing loudly, when Hagrid waltzed past them swinging Professor McGonagall. The half-giant was turning with such force that the headmistress' feet had left the floor.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts for the festivities and enjoyed dancing a foxtrot with his great granddaughter.  
  
To everybody's amazement it was possible to dance every dance imaginable to the songs. Some couples were waltzing, while others enjoyed a quickstep, a Charleston or even Rock 'n' Roll and it just looked great.  
  
Severus walked along the dance floor and admonished students for dancing to close here, and took points there always with one eye on Kelsey and Zara. A part of him would have loved if the Gryffindor would have tried something inappropriate, but it seemed that he was acting like a perfect gentleman. As much as he loathed the Warren boy, he had to admit that his daughter seemed to enjoy herself with him.  
  
He had just taken 20 points from a Ravenclaw for having his hand in the wrong place, when he recognized Celeste entering the Great Hall.  
  
She looked absolutely stunning in her emerald green dress robes and her long hair falling freely over her back. She walked up to him and greeted him friendly. Severus, totally against his usual dress code, opened the top button of his robes, because all of a sudden he felt slightly hot in his black attire. Lupin just passed him, dancing with a 7th year Hufflepuff, when all of a sudden he felt somebody grab his arm and dragged him on the dance floor.  
  
He gave the girl in front of him his best death glare and growled "What do you think you're doing Miss...?"  
  
"Oh Professor Snape, I doubt you want to make a scene now when your friend is watching you" Kalliope said and smiled cunningly.  
  
Severus thought for a second and decided that a harmless dance with a girl of his house wouldn't hurt, but a heartless behavior in front of Celeste might make a bad impression, so he made sure he kept a proper distance when they started to dance.  
  
He looked several times at Celeste and recognized that she was smiling at him approvingly.  
  
When the dance ended he gave Kalliope a courteous nod and returned to his hall duty. Kalliope walked back to her housemates, holding her head high and being quite satisfied. _This was just the beginning_, she thought. _After graduation, I will make him mine forever_.  
  
When everybody was busy dancing, talking and eating, Harry asked Ginny for a little walk outside.  
  
Next to the Great Hall a little garden had been set up, which was save to walk in although it was already dark outside. Countless glow-worms in all different colors lightened the area and although it was in the middle of winter the air was quite warm outside and flowers were blooming everywhere.  
  
Harry led Ginny to a little bank and sat down next to her. She rested her head against his shoulder and they stayed just like that for several moments. Then Harry cleared his throat and reached in his pocket to retrieve the little package.  
  
Ginny looked at him with wide eyes as he handed her the gift.  
  
She unwrapped the little box and gasped in shock when she recognized what it contained.  
  
"Harry, are you out of your mind?" she called.  
  
"You mean a lot to me Ginny and I wanted you to have something nice"  
  
He reached for the box, took out a wonderful silver bracelet with little emeralds ingrained in it and fastened it around her delicate wrist.  
  
The emeralds caught the light of the glow-worms and sparkled as Ginny turned her hand to admire her gift.  
  
She was absolutely speechless so she just pulled Harry in a tight embrace and kissed him soundly.  
  
Harry was glad that the dim light covered his furious blush when she pulled back.  
  
"This will be the last quiet moment we will have, because I know when we go to headquarters, your parents won't allow us to spend some alone time."  
  
"Yes you're right about that Harry. I wish we could stay here" Ginny sighed.  
  
Then Harry spotted Ron at one of the glass doors leading to the garden, waving wildly.  
  
"I think we should go back inside" Harry stated and helped Ginny up from the bench.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and were about to walk over to Ron and Hermione when Harry screamed and collapsed on the cold stone floor.  
  
Dumbledore and Hagrid were there immediately and the half-giant picked Harry up from the floor. The black-haired boy was whimpering in pain, with his hands pressed on his forehead.  
  
"We have to take him to the hospital wing" Celeste urged and Hagrid marched out of the Great Hall followed by Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin.  
  
"All the students have to remain here" Professor McGonagall called when Harry's friends were about to follow Hagrid. "I'm sure Mr Potter will be fine, so there is no need to interrupt the feast."  
  
Ron gave a malicious grin and already made attempts to sneak out of the Great Hall when he felt someone holding him back.  
  
"I know Mr Weasley that you and your Gryffindor friends do not care much about rules and fiats, but I trust you've heard the headmistress loud and clear that all the students are to remain in here. Wouldn't it be dreadful if Gryffindor would lose even more points, just because you cannot live a second without your better half?" Snape sneered.  
  
Ron swallowed a nasty remark and went back to the others, swearing under his breath.  
  
Kayla and Zara were trying to calm Ginny, who was furious that the teachers had forbidden her to accompany Harry to the infirmary.  
  
"Was it the scar again, Ron?" Hermione whispered when Ron joined them. "I'm quite sure. Did Harry have any problems when you two were out there?"  
  
Ginny just shook her head. "He was just fine until we came back inside"  
  
Then she set her jaw and growled "When the oversized bat thinks he can keep me away from Harry, then he's on the wrong track."  
  
Madam Pomfrey was tending to Harry, who was tossing and turning on the bed, but not being responsive.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked very concerned when none of Poppy's attempts to wake the boy seemed to help.  
  
"Hagrid, please go back and get Professor Snape for me" he said.  
  
Just a few minutes later, the potion master entered the infirmary and stood next to Dumbledore.  
  
"Severus, I'm sure that Voldemort is the reason of Mr Potter's seizure. I hoped that the attack on the students could have been delayed until Christmas break, but it seems that Voldemort is about to strike"  
  
Snape nodded mutely and remained on his position beside Harry's bed.  
  
After several endless minutes Harry calmed down and his breathing steadied. Madam Pomfrey placed a vial with an acid green potion in front of his nose; all of a sudden Harry's eyes popped open, then he bent over the side of his bed and vomited over Snape's shoes.  
  
With a disgusted snort Snape stepped backwards and waved his wand to clean his shoes.  
  
"Sorry Professor" Harry mumbled when he sank back on the bed.  
  
"Harry, this is very important" Professor Lupin urged. "Can you tell me what caused this?"  
  
"Voldemort is going to attack the school tomorrow morning before the students leave for the Hogwarts Express"  
  
"What else have you seen Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"Deatheaters are patrolling around the castle to make sure the students won't leave before the attack" Harry whispered.  
  
"We need to get the students out of here Professor" Lupin called.  
  
"I trust the Dark Lord has cut off all the fireplaces from the floo-network to prevent an early escape" Snape growled.  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a questioning look and the young wizard nodded. "I already expected something like that, when Severus informed me about the upcoming attack. To make sure that no student will come to harm, I established special portkeys every head of house will receive enough of them to send the students to a save location outside of Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore explained. "Severus, you need to understand, that the Slytherins need to go last. We cannot risk that deatheaters are getting informations before the school is evacuated."  
  
The potion master nodded grimly.  
  
"Harry, I want you, the Weasleys and the Warrens return to my house. I'm not sure if the headquarter is safe enough for you to stay there." Dumbledore continued.  
  
"What about Sirius?"  
  
"Sirius will join you shortly."  
  
Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape returned to the Great Hall and while the white- haired wizard informed the other teachers, Snape returned to the Slytherins and Lupin was going to send the friends to Harry.  
  
"Professor Lupin, is Harry ok? Why can't we go and see him?" Ginny called as soon as the head of Gryffindor came into view.  
  
"Actually, Miss Weasley, I just wanted to send you to the infirmary. Harry is fine, though still a little weak, but we just received notice which calls for immediate actions"  
  
Several pair of eyes stared at him terrified although they already had known that Harry's fit could only have meant bad news.  
  
A minute later, Professor McGonagall sent all the students to their common room and Professor Dumbledore accompanied Harry's friends to the infirmary.  
  
The former headmaster had agreed to also take Zara back to his home, at the request of Snape, because the potion master seemed to be concerned for her safety due to her friendship to Harry.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital wing Harry looked quite well again. Ron, Hermione, Zara and the Warren twins grouped around the bed when Professor Dumbledore retrieved an old cup from his robes.  
  
"You have to leave the school immediately" the former headmaster urged. "I trust Harry will inform you about everything when you're in a safe place"  
  
With these words he handed them the cup and then flicked his wand.  
  
They all felt the familiar sensation that appeared when travelling by portkey and then they landed on a floor in a huge pile of limbs and bodies.  
  
"Harry, what was this all about?" Ron called when they all had gotten up from the floor.  
  
"Let's find a place to sit down first, before I collapse right here on the spot" Harry replied weakly. Zara and Ginny grabbed his arms and followed Hermione to Dumbledore's study.  
  
"Where are we?" Kelsey asked when they crossed the entrance hall.  
  
"This is Dumbledore's home" Kayla explained. "Hermione and I have been there when we informed Dumbledore about what happened to Malfoy"  
  
Harry lied down on a leather couch while the others took place in arm chairs or put big pillows on the floor to sit on.  
  
"Voldemort is going to attack the school tomorrow morning" Harry said.  
  
His friends stared at him in shock and urged him to tell them everything he had seen.  
  
"Voldemort was in some sort of meeting with Lucius Malfoy and Pettigrew. They were discussing the attack together with a creature that looked like werewolf but behaved like human and, when I'm not mistaken, a vampire."  
  
"Do you think that Voldemort will still attack the school, when Malfoy returns home and tells his father that the school was evacuated?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if Dumbledore is going to send Malfoy home right now. He said he wanted to send all students to safe places, wherever they may be" Harry said.  
  
The black-haired boy continued to recall everything he saw while he was inside Voldemort's mind as long as they were waiting for anybody to tell them what was going to happen next.  
  
_Thank god I decided to take care of this today_, Hermione thought when Harry was finished.

* * *


	50. Chapter 50

**_

* * *

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them. Keep them coming :-)_**

**_

* * *

_**  
**Chapter 50  
**  
"CRUCIO" Voldemort screamed. "What did I tell you Lucius; do not ruin my plans" he called before he spit on the form on the floor in front of him, which was distorted in pain.

"You assured me that your son was a useful asset for my purposes at Hogwarts and that he was willing to receive the Dark Mark as soon as he graduates, but now I have to hear, that his plans for the future are more trivial. Fortunately I have other sources, which have proven to be more reliable than your spawn."  
  
"But don't worry my old friend" Voldemort spat those words with such venom that the tormented wizard already saw his end near. "I doubt that you will have to worry about your son's future very much. He did not only omit to inform me about the impending evacuation, but also did he waste the nightshadow stone for one of his silly pranks."  
  
"My Lord I do apologize for my son's foolishness" Lucius whispered. The pain was becoming unbearable under the Dark Lord's favorite punishment.  
  
Just when Lucius was about to pass out, he lifted the curse and two deatheaters pulled the tormented body of Lucius off the floor.  
  
The dark wizard leaned close to his previous target and hissed "You will make sure that you will provide me with a new stone but also plan a new attack and present your plans before me. Until then, we will have to show my old teacher that his sorry tricks cannot stop Voldemort. Did your son not tell you that the students were not directly sent home?"  
  
Lucius nodded mutely.  
  
"Send your son to me instantly. I wish to question him personally"

--------------------------  
  
"Hellooo"  
  
Ron jumped up from the armchair he had been dozing on and called "Fred and George" before he walked out into the entrance hall.  
  
"What was all this about" Fred called when they followed Ron into the study.  
  
"The whole school has been evacuated but nobody bothers to tell us why" George continued.  
  
Hermione recalled everything that had happened that night while Harry remained asleep on the couch. The sudden attack on his mind by Voldemort's thought had drained him more than anybody imagined.  
  
"Right after the feast ended, Lupin came into the common room. George and I had just given out some more butterbeer so that the party could continue, when he approached us and led us out through the portrait hole. There he handed us an old teapot and the next minute we were lying out there on the stone floor."  
  
"I trust that Dumbledore will inform us as soon as there is anything new" Kayla said and stifled a yawn.  
  
"It's almost two in the morning and I think we should find a place to sleep now." Just as Ginny finished her sentence, they heard a voice.  
  
"Master Dumbledore wishes me to show Harry Potter and his friends rooms to sleep"  
  
"Winky!" Hermione called out. "I had no idea you were working here now"  
  
"Winky is faithful servant of master Professor Dumbledore, Miss and when master Professor Dumbledore left Hogwarts, Winky followed" the little house- elf stated simply.  
  
Then Winky snapped her fingers and Harry rose from the couch and floated behind her when she left the study. Soon Winky had shown everyone where they were supposed to sleep and provided them with proper nightwear.  
  
Dumbledore and the teachers were sitting in the staff room after the last group of Slytherins, with Malfoy among them, had left the castle.  
  
"We avoided the worst for this time" Dumbledore sighed. "But I'm most certain that Tom will try it again very soon."  
  
Snape was massaging his temple again, trying to get rid off the ever present headache that seemed to haunt him.  
  
"I wish I could return to Voldemort and see what his plans are" he said.  
  
"Severus, you know that this is out of question. Tom does not trust you any longer and I'm not going to sacrifice your life. You have done more than your share and all we know for now has to suffice"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, we should see if the deatheaters have moved from their positions and then we're going to send the children home. I already re- scheduled the Hogwarts Express so that we can send the children to Hogsmead station in the morning of Christmas Eve. And I also informed Minister Fudge about the changed plans." McGonagall stated.  
  
"I casted extra-charms on the train to make sure it is well protected" Flitwick assured before the meeting ended and the teachers returned to their quarters.  
  
Severus was on his way to the dungeons when all of a sudden he stopped short.  
  
"Merlin's beard! That's it now" he mumbled.  
  
He quickened his pace and entered his quarters to submit to the inevitable.  
  
_Maybe, just maybe I can count on his stupidity once more_, he mused. _Even when I only get one last chance to get information that will ensure my daughter's safety, I will gladly give everything I have, even when it is my own life. I owe her that for leaving her alone all those years ago.  
  
_He grabbed his robes and left the castle. Just when he reached the spot from where he could disapparate, he thought: _The old fool cannot sacrifice my life but I can do as I please. I have nothing left to lose.  
_  
With a plopped he was gone and he knew that he most likely would never return.

--------------------------------  
  
It cost Lucius most of his remaining strength to apparate back to Malfoy manor. As soon as he crossed the threshold he collapsed and hit the floor with a thud.  
  
A house-elf, who had recognized his master's presence, appeared instantly and levitated him over to his study. The servant had done this hundreds of times before and he knew exactly what to do.

He placed Lucius on the couch and went over to the shelf. A little bottle with an evil looking substance clutched in his hand, he returned to his masters and administered a few drops on the tongue. Lucius shuddered when he tasted the foul potion but knew it was necessary. He took several deep breaths to keep him from gagging and then he felt the pain lessen. As soon as he was sure he could stand on his own feet, he rose from the couch to get his useless son.  
  
He was swaying slightly and grabbed the armrest of the couch.  
  
"Get your hands off of me you filthy scum. Nobody ordered you to touch me" he yelled when he felt the house-elf's hand steady him.  
  
He pulled his robes tight around his body and rushed out of the study.  
  
Lucius banged the door open to his son's bedroom and walked up to his bed.  
  
"Get up son", he hissed. Draco's eyes popped open instantly. He knew when his father talked to him like that he was in big trouble.  
  
His eyes met his father's and he shivered. The only emotion he saw was pure hatred.  
  
Then Lucius grabbed his son's hair and dragged him out of the bed. Draco didn't dare to whimper although the pain on his scalp was breath taking. When his father was in such a foul mood, the worst thing he could do was show any kind of fear or weakness. Lucius had almost nearly killed him before and only the intervention of Severus Snape had saved him then.  
  
Fortunately the room was still dimly lit, so Lucius couldn't see the tears brimming in his son's eyes. He dropped his son in front of the closet and called "GET DRESSED NOW. YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOU ... YOU"  
  
Draco flinched and reached for one of his black pants.  
  
At this moment he felt his head hitting the door frame and knew that his skin had been busted. He wiped the blood out of his face with the sleeve of his pyjama and waited for another blow.  
  
Then he felt his father's hands at his throat. "Not that muggle clothes you insist to wear when you're not at school" Lucius spat. "You already embarrassed me enough in front of my master today. I insist that you wear appropriate attire when you face the Dark Lord now"  
  
Draco paled even more. If the Dark Lord only knew half of what happened since the beginning of the term, he was as good as dead.  
  
He reached into the closet once more and seized a set of black robes, similar to the once he wore at school.  
  
The robes were embroidered with images of the Dark Mark along the hem, the collar and the sleeves and had been especially made when he was going to meet the Dark Lord before he was a real deatheater.  
  
He went into the bathroom and brushed his hair and cleaned up the gash he had on his forehead._ If this is going to leave a scar I will look like Potter_, he thought angrily.  
  
"Hurry boy! The master is waiting" his father called from outside the bathroom door.  
  
Draco made sure that he looked as presentable as possible and prayed that he would be able to walk up to the Dark Lord without the wretched pelvic thrust.  
  
When he opened the door he felt his father's palm collide with his cheek and a venomous voice whispered in his ear "When you embarrass me just one more time tonight or disgrace my name in any way, the Dark Lord won't have to bother to get rid of you. I will make sure that you die of my own hands and it will be painful and, I swear, definitely it won't be quick.

You better behave like the pureblood you are and if you believe that the fact that you're my only son and so my only heir gives you some sort of protection and security, then trust me you are very wrong. I have no problem to end your life here and now when you prove to be a threat to the Dark Lord or our plans. I can have other heirs but I'm not going to lose my reputation because of you."  
  
Draco swallowed hard and followed his father out of the door.  
  
He spotted his mother in the door frame of his parents' bedroom when he went down the long hallway.  
  
If he wouldn't have known before that his parents didn't feel any love for him, then he definitely would have known it now.  
  
His mother's face was distorted in disgust and she was giving him the look that she normally reserved for mudbloods.  
  
He had to make sure not to mess things up even more.  
  
I'm not going to be here forever. One time I'll be free and my parents will pay, he thought when they reached the entrance hall.  
  
His father grabbed his cloak from a house-elf and they disapparated.  
  
"Oh how lovely to see you my little prince" the icy voice of the Dark Lord pierced his brain, when he entered the sitting room, that was used for the meetings.  
  
"I have a few questions and I hope you don't mind to answer them"  
  
Draco felt his knees almost giving away. When the Dark Lord appeared friendly t was even worse than he ever feared. He bent his knee in front of the man in the scarlet robes and lowered his head. "How can I serve you my Lord and master?" he said humbly, preparing himself for the worst.

-----------------  
  
Kelsey was up early the next morning. Ron had been snoring so loudly that he couldn't stand it any longer and so he decided to see if he could find anything for breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, Hermione was already sitting at the table, enjoying a cup of tea.  
  
"Morning, Hermione" he said and stifled a yawn. "Morning, Kelsey"  
  
"I wonder when Dumbledore or any of the other teachers will show up here" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm dying to know if everybody made it out of the castle safe"  
  
Hermione got up from her chair and walked over to the countertop to get a cup for Kelsey and the tea pot.  
  
On her way back to the table she turned the radio on and music filled the room.  
  
Kelsey sipped his tea and sighed. "I wish we could have finished the potion before we had to go"  
  
Hermione smiled knowingly and chuckled.  
  
"I don't think this is funny" Kelsey scolded. "We were so close"  
  
The Gryffindor perfect reached in her pocket and retrieved a little vial.  
  
"Is this what I think it is" Kelsey gasped.  
  
Hermione nodded and handed the vial over to the boy.  
  
"We still need to find a way to get to the hospital" Hermione stated. "I doubt that after what happened last night Dumbledore will let us go anywhere"  
  
Then the music was suddenly interrupted and a newswizard started to speak.  
  
Kelsey was still musing how to get the potion to Lilly, because it had to happen today during full moon, when Hermione suddenly screamed.  
  
She jumped up from her chair, grabbed the radio and turned up the volume.  
  
And then Kelsey could hear it too.  
  
_".... in the early morning hours. Members of the Magical Law Enforcement are already present and about to detect the damages. We still couldn't receive any new information if students have been hurt. The ministry of magic is denying any participation of deatheaters or You-know-who himself. I'm standing in front of the remains of the Hogwarts Express and the sight is harrowing...."  
_  
Then the program broke up and Hermione turned the radio off.  
  
The two teenagers just sat there in shock. Now they needed to talk to someone even more.  
  
At this moment they heard commotion from upstairs. Soon Ron, Harry, Kayla, Zara and Ginny joined them in the kitchen.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked when he recognized Hermione's deadly white face. He glanced at Kelsey but he looked just as terrified as the perfect.  
  
"Kelsey didn't do anything, if you assume something like that" she called when she saw the glare Ron was giving the other boy.  
  
"Then what happened" Ron asked once more.  
  
"Voldemort attacked the Hogwarts Express. We just heard it on the news" Kelsey said, his voice sounding totally emotionless.  
  
The next half hour Harry, Kelsey and Ron in turn tried desperately to get the news channel back on, but it was no use.  
  
"If someone had been hurt, they would have informed us, wouldn't they?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"Dunno... depends on how busy they are to detect the damages" Harry answered in an uneasy voice.  
  
"I need to find me something to do" Hermione stated. "or I'll go crazy"  
  
Just at this moment they heard rapid footsteps coming across the entrance hall.  
  
"Is everybody ok here?" Professor Lupin asked anxiously, as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"What happened to the Hogwarts Express?" Harry called, totally ignoring the teacher's question.  
  
"It seems that the deatheaters have launched some kind of explosive device on the train but fortunately we not many students have been on the train. Most parents have picked up the students at the safe locations and the Slytherins have been send straight home. The students on the train have mostly been 6 years Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but fortunately no one got seriously injured"  
  
The students stared at their teacher in shock.  
  
"Voldemort has bombed the Hogwarts Express?" Kayla gasped. "I thought he and his minions despise everything that has anything to do with muggles"  
  
"We assume that he wanted people to believe that it wasn't a deatheaters attack" Lupin explained.  
  
"That's nonsense" Hermione exclaimed. "Muggles can't see the train and therefore they can't bomb it. Voldemort knows that too"  
  
Lupin just shook his head and sighed. "We also fear that there is a spy amongst us"  
  
"Who?" Zara called.  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered "I bet it's Snape, the oversized bat."  
  
Harry shook his head vehemently and said "No Ron. I doubt that very much. Snape is surely not my most favorite person in the world. He's just evil, but he's not a traitor"  
  
"Professor Snape is missing as well. He disappeared after the staff meeting last night"  
  
Ron gave Harry an I-told-you-so look and shuffled out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where are Fred and George" the teacher inquired.  
  
"They still must be sleep. We haven't seen them down here" Kelsey stated.  
  
"I trust you're all well and everything is taken care of. Professor Dumbledore will return some time today and will give you more information" Professor Lupin said and left.  
  
_He's looking horrible_, Kayla thought when she watched their head of house trudging out of the kitchen. It must be the full moon.  
  
After that the students tried to find something to do. Hermione withdrew to Dumbledore's huge library, Ron and Harry played chess in the study, while Ginny was watching them.  
  
Kelsey and Kayla decided to explore the house a little and so they started in the first floor.  
  
Besides the bedrooms they had occupied for the night there was another large bedroom which had to be Dumbledore's.  
  
The big four-poster bed was covered with midnight-blue curtains, next to it stood a huge nightstand with all kinds of muggle sweets.  
  
"He even got Hershey kisses" Kayla whispered, as if she was afraid Dumbledore would jump out of a corner inquiring what they were doing in his bedroom.  
  
They left the room and walked up a spiral staircase at the end of the corridor.  
  
The chamber they entered was dark and dusty; so totally different in comparison to the light and airy rooms downstairs.  
  
"Do you have a clue where we are?" Kayla asked.  
  
Kelsey lit his wand and started to examine the environment a little closer.  
  
One wall was covered with long, oak shelves, occupied by dusty leather- bound tomes.  
  
They also recognized old, dingy furniture; an old coffee table with several chairs around. Although there was no window the whole room was glowing in a greenish gleam. "This is scary" Kayla shuddered. "I would have never thought that Dumbledore has something like this"  
  
Kelsey gave her a questioning look and she pointed at a shrunken head on a cabinet next to her.  
  
Then a shriek broke the silence and the two teenagers jumped back towards the staircase.  
  
"What the bloody hell are those kids doing here" a hoarsely voice spoke.

* * *


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51  
**  
"What the bloody hell are those kids doing here" a hoarsely voice spoke.  
  
Kelsey walked in the direction where the voice had been coming from and found a portrait totally covered in dust.  
  
He wiped some of the filth off the painting and two green eyes were glowing at him.  
  
With his sleeve he dusted the rest of the portrait and looked in the face of an old hag.  
  
"Who are you?" the Gryffindor spoke.  
  
"Who are you to ask me such a question? You invade my home and start inquiring, you midget" the hag growled.  
  
_She's not related to Snape..by accident?_ he wondered.  
  
"We are some of Professor Dumbledore's students." Kelsey explained. "We just stumbled over this room when we were trying to find a way to meet a friend"  
  
"What friend is that?" the old hag's voice sounded a lot more sweetly all of a sudden.  
  
"A friend who desperately needs our help" the boy said simply, not willing to give out any information as long as he not knew who he was dealing with.  
  
The hag leaned forward in her frame and the green of her eyes turned into a blood red.  
  
Kelsey felt his head hurting as the witch's eyes locked with his.  
  
"I see, you want to see James! How do you know about him" she asked.  
  
"How do you know about James." the student gasped.  
  
"He's my flesh and blood. Why shouldn't I know about him?"  
  
Kayla walked up to the picture now and asked "When you are related to James, why are you in Professor Dumbledore's house then?"  
  
"James is not my only descendant. I have hundreds and one of them is Albus, my dear"  
  
"Do you have an idea how we can get to James. It's really important. We are cousins of James' wife and we might have a way to help her"  
  
"Oh I know a way, but how do I know I can trust you?" the witch hissed.  
  
Now Kayla just exploded.

She walked up to the painting and shouted "Do you want to be responsible for Lily's death? Do you? Huh? Professor Dumbledore invited us into his house to keep us safe from the deatheaters. Do you really think he would have done that if we couldn't be trusted? My brother here has met James before and we put so much effort and hard work into this potion. We're not going to back off now and let it be ruined by an old hag. Do you hear me?"  
  
Kelsey stared flabbergasted at his twin, whose nose was about an inch away from the painting, with her hands on her hips.  
  
The eyes of the old hag were flickering red and green and it seemed that she was undecided if she should be upset or amused.  
  
"I see you have Lily's temper" the hag snickered. "Is her son in this house as well?"  
  
"You mean Harry? Yes he came with us last night" Kelsey replied.  
  
"So are you going to show us the way or not?" Kayla said impatiently. "We're running out of time"  
  
"Hold your horses, young lady" the hag said slightly annoyed. "You need to go to Albus bathroom"  
  
"His bathroom? When you think you can play a stupid game with us then..." Kayla flared up.  
  
"Just let her explain sis. I'm sure she knows what she's doing" Kelsey appeased her. At least I hope she does, he thought to himself.  
  
"Thank you, young lad. So when you cooled your temper missy, I might be allowed to continue with my explanation. I'm sure you'll appreciate this when you're in such a hurry" the hag sneered.  
  
The twins looked at her expectantly as she continued.  
  
"As I afore mentioned, you need to go to Albus' bathroom. To get there you need to enter the bedroom at the end of the corridor you just came from. You will find a large mirror with a frame shaped as a lion's head and you need to tickle its left ear. The lion will roar and a secret passage will open up"  
  
"Ok then we're in the bathroom and what are we going to do then?" Kayla questioned.  
  
"Oh there's one of my paintings. I will meet you there and give you further instructions."  
  
Kelsey watched the hag disappearing from the painting.  
  
He tagged his sister's sleeve and beckoned her to follow him. They went down the staircase and returned to Dumbledore's bedroom. When Kelsey tickled the ear of the lion-mirror, it roared and its open mouth revealed a door knob. The Gryffindor turned it and the mirror swung aside.  
  
When they entered the bathroom, Kayla looked over the room to find the picture of the old hag, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Can you see her somewhere?" she asked her brother. "She should've arrived here long before us"  
  
"I have..."  
  
Kelsey turned towards the voice and gasped.  
  
The melodious voice didn't fit to the old hag, but it most definitely fit to the beautiful young woman on the painting in front of him.  
  
Her eyes were as dark as the raven-black hair that fell over her shoulders and revealed a twisted sense of humor.  
  
"Who are you?" Kelsey inquired.  
  
"I'm Lady Tanya" she snickered. "I told you I would give you further instructions in here, so don't behave as you weren't expecting me"  
  
"We weren't" Kayla whispered. "I would've never recognized you. You're the hag, aren't you?"  
  
"What you've seen up there was the curse that has been inflicted on me many centuries ago." Lady Tanya sighed.  
  
"My story is a very sad one. My father was a knight and brother of Richard Lionheart. He was a very powerful wizard and loved my mother with all his heart. Unfortunately she died when I was a little girl and my father followed her not long after, murdered by his best friend over a horse.

So I was raised by my uncle who was deeply involved in the Dark Arts. He never cared much about me, so he sold me to one of his cronies and I had to marry him. I was just 13 years old then and had no idea what my life would be like. I went through 3 years of rape and brutality before my husband followed the king into the crusades.

The day he left, I took an oath that no man will ever violate me again. I lived alone in my castle and prayed night and day that he wouldn't return. After 5 years alone, I finally found love. The man I chose was caring and loving, loyal and brave. We spend 10 wonderful years together and had 6 beautiful children. I was the happiest woman on earth when my life took a really nasty turn.

Fortunately one of my servants informed us in time that my husband had returned after 15 years. I knew it was the worst that could have happened and I feared for my family so I sent them away. The man I hated almost my entire life thought he could pick up where he had left off all those years ago, but he was wrong. I wasn't the intimidated little girl that he knew. I had grown up to be an independent woman.

I stood up to him and told him that I never considered him as my husband and that I would not take him back. He tried to duel me but I was a lot more powerful than him, so he cursed me behind my back and I had to spend the rest of my life as the old hag that you've seen up there. In his point of view, my beauty was the reason that another man took me away from him. Foolish idiot!"  
  
Kayla had tears brimming in her eyes, but she blinked them away when she saw Lady Tanya smiling at her.  
  
"Little miss, don't pity me. He wasn't the only one who can cheat. Believe me, he took his punishment not even half as well as I took mine" she grinned.  
  
"May I ask you a question, Lady Tanya?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"Tanya was a very unusual name in the 12th century..."  
  
Lady Tanya laughed heartily "My mother was a very strange woman and she had a liking for deceased pets... that's all I'm going to say about that"  
  
Kelsey mused if Professor Dumbledore might have gotten his wicked sense of humor from her when Lady Tanya spoke again.  
  
"I think it's high time for you to get to James and do the best you can to save dear Lily" she urged.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Oh yeah...I haven't told you how to get there yet, have I?"  
  
When she saw the twins shaking their heads, she continued "Walk into the closet, there you will find a picture of the Vitruvian Man of Leonardo Da Vinci. Place your hands on his hands and you will be sent right into James' fireplace"  
  
"I wish you the best of luck"  
  
Kelsey and Kayla said good bye to Lady Tanya and entered the  
closet. It actually was a huge  
storage room of white marble just as the rest of the bathroom.  
  
They spotted the afore mentioned picture and placed their hands on  
the right spots.  
  
The feeling they experienced then was a mixture between travelling by floo powder and by port key and it was worse than both.  
  
They stumbled out of the fireplace with the sudden urge to vomit. Kayla looked around the cosy sitting room for a sign of James.  
  
"He might be with Lily" Kelsey mused and led the way to the bedroom.  
  
When they entered, they found James sitting next to Lily, dabbing sweat from her forehead.  
  
Kayla was shocked. When she looked at the man in front of her, who had aged before his time, it seemed to her that she was looking at a grown up Harry.  
  
"James" Kelsey whispered. The man turned around and looked at them with such a tired face that strangely resembled the one of Sirius Black.  
  
James got up from the bed and led them back into the sitting room.  
  
"Kelsey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"James we did it" Kelsey beamed.  
  
The older wizard looked thunderstruck.  
  
"You might want to sit down first" Kayla suggested and grabbed James' arm. After she had gently pushed him into one of the armchairs, Kelsey took the vial out of his pocket and handed it to James.  
  
He looked at the little glass bottle from different angles and then at the two students in front of him.  
  
"This is the Muscail potion, James. We can wake up Lilly now." Kelsey said softly.  
  
A single tear trickled down the older wizards' cheek. "I never thought I would live to see that day"  
  
"Is there a specific incantation that goes with the application of the potion or anything else we need to do?" Kayla asked.  
  
"No all we need to do is to make sure that she drinks all of it and wait. It will take a little while to take effect."  
  
Without another word James rose from the armchair and returned to the bedroom, while the twins followed him quietly.  
  
"Lily, my love, you need to drink this" James cooed as he trickled the potion slowly into his wife's mouth.  
  
The following minutes seemed to be endless, but finally the vial was empty and they were sure that nothing had been wasted.  
  
"While we are waiting, why don't you tell me what happened lately. It's been a long time since I had a chance to see Harry" James suggested.

-----------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy tried to appear as cool and confident as possible, while he felt the Dark Lord's gaze on him.  
  
"Come with me young Malfoy; I wish to question you privately."  
  
Draco felt his father grabbing his collar and pushing him forward. As slowly as he could dare, he followed Voldemort, making sure he was walking normally.  
  
The Dark Lord entered a reception room and sat down in a throne-like armchair.  
  
Draco was a little bit unsure about what to do and so he kneeled in front of the wizard.  
  
"It is very pleasant to see that you have been taught some manners" Voldemort sneered.  
  
Draco bowed his head and said "How can I serve you my Lord?"  
  
"I wish to know, why you didn't inform me that the school was about to be evacuated"  
  
"I'm truly sorry master, but we didn't know. Potter collapsed during the Yule Ball, but that is nothing new. He is a weak excuse of a wizard and faints all the time. Everybody got used to his seizures, so the party went on as if nothing had happened. A little later, Professor Snape came to see us in the common room and told us that the school has to be evacuated. Dumbledore, the old fool, made sure that everybody else had been sent away before us Slytherins, so that none of us could warn you, my Lord."  
  
"I see" the Dark Lord growled. "Did anybody tell you where the students have been sent?"  
  
"No unfortunately not, my Lord. We were sent to an old mansion, that I've never seen before and then our parents have been informed to come and pick us up or we were sent home by floo powder."  
  
"When was the last time you have seen Severus Snape?"  
  
"I haven't seen him since he gave us the portkeys. When we waited at the mansion, his substitute, Professor Wells, told us what to do"  
  
"Draco... tell me... do you want to join my service when you're of age?" the Dark Lord said almost friendly.  
  
Malfoy shuddered. This was what he had been trained for since he had been old enough to carry a wand.  
  
"Yes my Lord. It would be the greatest honor for me" he said humbly.  
  
"Then you need to know something that is crucial when you want to serve me. I never, under any circumstances, tolerate failure. When I tell you to do something, you do it ... if it cost your life you'll die happily for a greater purpose, but I never want to hear excuses. There are no excuses! You are young and still learning, so you will receive your first lesson from me today"  
  
Draco's eyes grew wide when the Dark Lord pointed his wand at him. "You are no use as a spy, so I will think if I have any more use for you ... until then....CRUCIO"  
  
Voldemort moved towards the door and just when he was about to leave the room, he lifted the curse. Draco remained on the cold stone floor, cursing his parents, Voldemort, Snape, Potter and everybody he could think of before he passed out from the pain that raged through his body.  
  
Leaving the whimpering boy behind, Voldemort stepped out of the reception room and back into the large sitting room.  
  
"Unfortunately, the attack on the Hogwarts Express did not bring the desired effect, due to lack of competence of Mr Malfoy here" he growled.  
  
"Lucius...Lucius" Voldemort wandered casually towards the pale wizard, his eyes glinting maliciously.  
  
"I told you earlier today that you will be given a second chance. You have proved that you are one of my most loyal servants and this is the only reason why I do not get rid of you right away. You are not allowed to inform your son about any of your activities and you are going to work under the supervision of the one person who has never failed me. She was working on a secret mission for me in the past weeks and is now ready to takeover the lead in planning this attack"  
  
At this moment, one of the deatheaters lifted the hood and Bellatrix Lestrange walked up to the Dark Lord. She didn't even flinch when Voldemort stroked her cheek with his skeleton fingers.  
  
"Bella, you're going to meet with Malfoy at his mansion to discuss the next attack. As soon as you have a working plan, report back to me immediately so that we can include our guests"  
  
"As you wish my Lord; I'm here to serve you" she replied eagerly-  
  
Malfoy was clever enough not to be offended by being placed under Lestrange's command. He surely wasn't happy about it but right now he would rather eat his own food before he would allow losing anymore of the Dark Lord's grace.  
  
After that, Voldemort dismissed his followers and returned to his private quarters.  
  
Just as he entered he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
Without turning around, he said "My dear Severus. You are late!"  
  
Snape was mildly surprised that he was still alive. He had expected that he would not even make it past the other deatheaters, but all the years as a "double-agent" had skilled him in stealth and disguise. He had managed to stay out of side until the deatheaters had been dismissed and to follow the Dark Lord to his private quarters. Although he was everything but an optimist, a little bit of hope started to rise within him.  
  
"My Lord, I desired to speak with you alone, so I stayed hidden, but I have attended the whole meeting." Severus said humbly.  
  
However, inside of him fury was raging. This man had to die and if he had the power to do so he would do it at this very moment. He would feel satisfaction in putting his hands around Voldemort's neck and squeeze until his eyes pop out and he's gasping for breath, in vain.  
  
"You failed and betrayed me, Severus and you know what the consequences are." Voldemort said almost sadly, while he moved further into his private sitting room and stood next to the window.  
  
Severus followed him inside, yet stayed close to the door.  
  
"Trust me, my Lord. I have never failed you. I had to give Dumbledore information of some kind. Lestrange's little antic in the school disturbed the old fool seriously and I couldn't risk that he evacuates the school before we were ready. Malfoy took things too far and interpreted the facts wrong. He has always been envious that you, my Lord, seemed to favour me over him. Lucius thought he could get in my place if he could malign me."  
  
Voldemort remained at the window and didn't look at Snape during his little speech.  
  
Severus knew it was his only chance to convince the Dark Lord and save his life once again.

* * *


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**  
  
After several endless minutes the Dark Lord turned around and sneered.  
  
"You always knew how to 'butter me up', Severus"  
  
Snape had the urge to shudder in disgust. If he would survive this he would have to take a shower for at least 3 hours and drink until he passes out. Being called an asskisser was almost too much for him to bare right now. But he was too professional and too much a Slytherin to get his pride in the way when he was about to save his skin.  
  
"I know Lucius is not as brilliant as you are and his strategic skills are ludicrous. He could never advance to be my right hand as long as you are alive and he knows it, but still..."  
  
Severus felt sweat-drops forming on his forehead. He was quite sure what was about to follow.  
  
"You have to prove me that you are not a traitor, Severus. And this time I will see to drastic measures. When you are as loyal as you say you are, you will have to ..."  
  
The Dark Lord turned around and walked up to Severus. The potion master felt the cold gaze on him and forced himself to appear as relaxed as possible.

----------------------  
  
Zara walked into the library where Hermione was reading. Several scrolls of parchment covered the little table and the perfect seemed to be deep in thoughts.  
  
"Hermione, have you seen Kelsey this morning? I have slept so long that I totally missed breakfast."  
  
The unexpected approach startled Hermione so that she almost knocked over the table.  
  
"Goodness Zara, you just scared the living daylight out of me. I was already wondering what happened to you."  
  
"I have no idea; normally I don't sleep long at all. My nights normally are not very restful, due to nightmares that seem to haunt me. All this stress yesterday must have been the reason."  
  
Then Hermione's eyes grew big, when she remembered that Zara had no idea what happened to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Zara, Voldemort attacked the train this morning" she informed her friend.  
  
Zara grabbed the backrest of the chair in front of her.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"No unfortunately not. Professor Lupin said that nobody was seriously injured, so there's nothing to worry about right now. I know that Ron, Harry and Ginny are in the study and Kayla and Kelsey wanted to explore the house."  
  
"Maybe I go and have a look for them" Zara said. "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Yes, why not? I spent enough time reading and I would like to see how Professor Dumbledore lives"  
  
The two girls were just about to leave the study, when they heard a crashing noise.  
  
They looked at each other in shock when heavy footsteps came closer.  
  
Hermione grabbed Zara's arm and dragged her to the back of the library.  
  
"We need to get to the others. This is not a good sign." the perfect whispered.  
  
Zara quietly followed Hermione through the door that led to the study.  
  
As soon as they entered, Hermione felt something colliding with her head and she pushed her hands over her mouth to stifle a scream.  
  
When she looked up, she saw a guilty-looking Ron standing next to her, holding a marble sculpture of the Roman goddess Artemis in his hands like a bat.  
  
"Sorry Mione; I had no idea it was you" he said quietly, while he watched his girlfriend rubbing her head.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "You could have killed me with that thing, you know that?" she hissed.  
  
Ron's face was flaming red as he slowly walked back and placed the statue on a chest of drawers.  
  
"Have you heard that noise?" Ginny whispered, grabbing Hermione's arm.  
  
"Yes we heard it. Someone must have broken into the house" Zara stated.  
  
At this moment they heard quiet steps coming closer. Harry grabbed Ginny and Hermione and dragged them behind the huge leather couch. Ron kneeled right next to them and peeked over the armrest.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry darted forward and pushed the person who had spoken on the floor.  
  
"Sirius, someone is in the house"  
  
"I know Harry; Dumbledore's secret alarm was set off and I came here to check on you. We need to leave immediately. Where are the others?"  
  
"Ron, Ginny, Zara and Hermione are behind the couch, but we have no idea where the others are." Harry replied.  
  
"We need to leave now" Sirius urged.  
  
Harry heard the loud footsteps of several men coming closer.  
  
"But Sirius... what about the others? They must be somewhere upstairs....what when they run into them?"  
  
Ron and the others joined Harry and Sirius, when they heard the Weasley twins joking and laughing in the entrance hall.  
  
Hermione didn't wait any longer. She ran past Harry and Sirius and out of the study. In the hallway she spotted Fred and George, who were waving at her. When Fred opened his mouth to speak, Hermione pointed her wand at them and casted a silencing charm.  
  
The twins looked at each other and tried to giggle, but their mouths were covered by a little piece of metal.  
  
Hermione beckoned them to follow her as she retreated to the study.  
  
As soon as the twins were inside, Hermione slowly closed the door and said "You need to be extremely quiet when I take the spell off. There's somebody in the house and we have no clue where they are. They might be deatheaters."  
  
The twins nodded and Hermione took the silencing charm off.  
  
"We have no time to wait for the others. I will bring you to Dumbledore and then I'm coming right back to get them" Sirius urged and seized a little bag from his pocket.  
  
They all gasped when he retrieved a phoenix feather from the bag and beckoned them to touch it. Then he touched the feather with his wand and they were gone.  
  
"Sirius, where are we?" Harry whispered when they landed on a floor. It seemed as they were in a closet because it was pitch-black around them.  
  
"We're wherever Dumbledore is. He should be at headquarters now."  
  
Harry felt Sirius moving next to him and soon he heard door hinges creaking.  
  
They left the little room and then Sirius suddenly stopped.  
  
"We're not at headquarters.... this is the ministry" he said hoarsely.

----------------------------

Kelsey and Kayla had told James everything that had happened since Kelsey had been released from the hospital.  
  
About an hour after they had administered the potion, there was still no reaction. Lily still looked more dead than alive and her eyes remained closed.  
  
James sat down next to her and stroked her cheek "You HAVE to wake up Lily. Come on... don't let me hanging"  
  
Kelsey sighed and Kayla was trying hard not to sob.  
  
"What did we do wrong?" she said. "We were so careful"  
  
"I'm not ready to give up... not yet. She's been in this condition for almost one and a half decades. I doubt that this can be changed in several minutes. As long as the transformation is complete until midnight everything should be alright" James explained.  
  
They settled down in the sitting room ready for a long day.

----------------------  
  
"Sirius, you can't stay here. What when somebody sees you? They will send you right back to Azkaban!" Harry called, when he looked around the huge entrance hall in shock. They had stepped out of a broom closet right across an enormous fountain of a wizard, a witch, a goblin and a centaur.  
  
"I know that Harry, but I will be careful and make sure they won't see me"  
  
"Too late, Mr Black. What a wonderful surprise that you honor us with your presence" a female voice said.  
  
They all turned around and looked at a small woman in a pink cardigan. Her face was definitely toad like and she looked very pleased with herself.  
  
Sirius seemed a little confused. It seemed that he was trying to remember hard where he knew the woman in front of them from.  
  
"I see you don't remember me Sirius" she sneered. "How would you."  
  
"Dolores? Dolores Umbridge?"  
  
"Exactly! Now what I'm going to do with you." she mused.  
  
Harry watched Sirius shifting from one foot on the other.  
  
"I think we should take that in my office and have a little chat before I call the dementors"  
  
"You can't do that!" Harry shouted. "HE'S INNOCENT!!!"  
  
"I think this is none of your business what I'm going to do with Mr. Black here. He's a convicted murderer and he escaped from Azkaban prison." she spat.  
  
At this moment she flicked her wand at Sirius and magical handcuffs closed around his wrists.  
  
Ron and Hermione did their best to hold back Harry, who seemed to be determined to beat Umbridge into a pulp.  
  
Without another glance, Umbridge walked towards a flight of stairs. Sirius was dragged behind her like on invisible strings.  
  
Before she went out of sight she called "If I see anyone of you near my office, I will make sure you will all be expelled and get a comfortable cell in Azkaban for helping a convict."  
  
Harry was now screaming at the top of his lungs profanities at the woman, who he didn't even know who she was.  
  
"Harry, please calm down" Hermione said sternly. "We need to find Dumbledore right away and tell him what happened. If anybody can do something, it's him"  
  
Ron and Ginny nodded while they were still holding on to the furious boy.  
  
"But where can he be?" Harry said finally.  
  
"Let's check my dad's office" Ron suggested. "He might know why Dumbledore is here at all"  
  
They followed the Weasleys along the corridors and finally they reached the office of Arthur Weasley.  
  
Ron knocked carefully at the door and they entered.  
  
"Merlin's beard! Ron...Ginny... Hermione...HARRY! What are you all doing here?" Arthur called and dropped his quill.  
  
"MR UMBRIDGE! A WEASLEY WOMAN GOT SIRIUS!" Harry shouted totally confused.  
  
Ron had to stifle a giggle, while Hermione stepped forward and explained "Mr Weasley, Sirius came to rescue us from Dumbledore's house. Someone broke in and Sirius was about to bring us to Professor Dumbledore. Unfortunately he seems to be at the ministry and Sirius didn't know it. Just when we arrived here, a woman appeared. Sirius called her Dolores Umbridge. She took him to her office and wants to call the dementors"  
  
"Dolores Umbridge? She is Senior Undersecretary and Fudge's most devoted bootlicker. When she has Sirius, I have no idea who could save him" Mr Weasley said hopelessly.  
  
Ginny was sobbing quietly while Harry's face started to get the same color as Ron's hair.  
  
"No... NO!...I'm not going to lose him again. WHERE'S DUMBLEDORE?"  
  
Mr Weasley answered "I think Fudge called him in his office. The minister was quite upset that Albus went back to the school although he had been sacked"  
  
Harry was already on his way out of the door, when Mr Weasley called him back.  
  
"I will go and get Albus. You lot wait here until I come back" he said sternly.

---------------  
  
James showed his two visitors old photo albums from the time while they were all still in Hogwarts, when suddenly they heard a scream from the bedroom.  
  
The black-haired wizard dashed through the door and found his wife staring at him, her emerald eyes wide open.  
  
"Where's the crib? HARRY!! Where's my baby? James did he get him?" she shouted.  
  
James cursed himself for not foreseeing this.  
  
"Lily, calm down! Everything is ok now. Harry is fine. Nothing happened to him"  
  
Kelsey and Kayla stood at the door, not sure what to do. They recognized that Lily was very upset about something.  
  
"Then why is he not here? Where are we anyways? This is not Godric's Hollow" Lily insisted.  
  
"Lily, this is a long story and I need you to calm down. We are at St Mungo's."  
  
His wife looked at him totally flabbergasted. "What are we doing in a hospital?"  
  
"Do you remember the night the deatheaters attacked us?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded mutely, her face that always had been so pale was now flushed with emotions.  
  
James was overjoyed that his wife was finally awake, but he knew that her condition was still delicate and that every shock could do permanent damage. He had to be very careful when he told her about what happened in the past 14 years.  
  
"Ok let me start like this. Voldemort has cursed you and you slept very long, my dear."  
  
"How long?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Almost 15 years."  
  
Lily's eyes grew even wider and she started shaking furiously.  
  
James moved closer to her on the bed and slowly put his arms around her. Soon Lily was sobbing against his chest and despite of the fact that his wife was feeling so bad, James was smiling broadly. It felt so wonderful to finally feel Lily responding to his touch and to know that everything would be fine from now on.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Lily mumbled after a few minutes.  
  
"Harry is going to Hogwarts and right now he's staying with Albus until school starts again."  
  
"I want to see him, James! I missed so much! When I fell asleep he was still my baby Harry who just started to walk and now he is a teenager and already at Hogwarts!"  
  
Then all of a sudden she jumped off the bed in one smooth move and screamed "Curse you Voldemort! Curse you! I will make you pay for stealing 14 years of my life and the chance to raise my child."  
  
Just before her weak body hit the floor, James managed to catch her and put her back on the bed.  
  
"Lily, you still need rest." he said sternly.  
  
"James, please tell me he was well taken care of the past 14 years" she said anxiously.  
  
"Petunia was taking care of him" James said quietly, already knowing how the reaction would be.  
  
"PETUNIA! WHO IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID THAT TO HIM?" Lily raged.  
  
"I wouldn't even give my budgie to that old wench, let alone my only son. You know that she always considered me a freak and I doubt that she treated our Harry better"  
  
Lily jumped up from the bed once more and started to pace in front of the little desk.  
  
"How could you allow this James?"  
  
"Lily, there's nothing I could do about it. Albus couldn't keep Harry in the wizarding world. You know why Voldemort attacked us in the first place. It was not only because of this stupid prophecy. Voldemort knows that Harry is the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor. He will never gain the complete power as long as Harry is alive or I can have children."  
  
At this moment Kayla gasped and Lily spun around. "Who are you?" she asked the girl.  
  
James moved forward and beckoned Kayla and Kelsey to enter.  
  
"These are Kelsey and Kayla. They are Nicole's children and friends of Harry at Hogwarts" he explained.  
  
Lily looked curiously at the two teenagers.  
  
"Oh my god, you look exactly like my cousin" she said, as she gazed at Kelsey.  
  
The young Gryffindor shifted uncomfortably from one foot at the other.  
  
Lily hugged her little cousins and stated "Ok then, let's sit down and you can update me on everything that happened while I was forced to play sleeping beauty"

* * *


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53  
  
Sirius sat down on an uncomfortable chair, opposite of Dolores Umbridge. Although a big oak desk was between them he still felt too close to this woman. He remembered now very well how she used to stalk him during their time at Hogwarts.

She had a crush on him like almost every girl there these days, but not in his wildest dreams he would have given in to her desperate advances.  
  
"So Mr Black, what am I going to do with you? You know I should immediately call the dementors to execute the final punishment."  
  
Sirius did not reply. He knew she was up to something as he saw the cunning look on her face.  
  
Umbridge got up and walked behind Sirius' chair.  
  
The wizard shuddered noticeably when her stubby fingers, decorated with showy old rings, sneaked down his chest. It took him all his willpower not to jump from the chair and run for his life.  
  
"Sirius, my dear. I know very we that Mr Peter Pettigrew is still alive. He has been seen at Malfoy Manor" she purred.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, holding back the urge to hex her into the next century.  
  
Then he realized what she had said.  
  
"You know that Pettigrew is alive? So why did you not tell anybody about it" he gasped.  
  
"Oh my dear, I still have a bone to pick with you" she replied.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Umbridge moved back to her chair behind the table and sat down.  
  
"Can you remember the day when I invited you to my birthday party? I was so thrilled when you said you'd come, just to find out that it was all a big joke from the irresistible Sirius Black. You humiliated me in front of all my friends. I had told everybody that the famous Sirius Black has finally recognized me. And then when everybody was there and we were waiting for you, an owl knocked on the window."  
  
"Sorry Dolores, I was an insufferable git with a big head. I never realized you really had feelings for me" Sirius tried to soothe her.  
  
He recognized that there was rage building up behind the surface of the Undersecretary. If he didn't want her to explode he had to play along and give her what she wanted; whatever it was.  
  
Umbridge's eyes turned into a cold grey as she continued.  
  
"Do you remember the howler you sent me? You called me ugliest and most foolish girl that ever placed her foot in this castle. And even if I wouldn't be a Slytherin, you would rather date a sewer rat, which definitely would have more charm and sex appeal, than me. There were a lot more 'lovely' words about my person, but I can do without repeating them."  
  
Sirius remembered very well the howler that he had written together with James. They had been standing in the corner of the empty classroom that Dolores had been allowed to use for her birthday party, hidden under the invisibility cloak, when the howler went off.  
  
They despised the little Slytherin even more than Snape. She has never been anything but a bootlicker who did everything to get what she wanted.  
  
"So Mr Black, how far would you go to regain your freedom and peace of mind?"  
  
Sirius assumed that this intonation was supposed to be seductive, but it totally backfired.  
  
This woman was nothing but disgusting, and not even if the dementors would be waiting right in front of the door, he would not even consider touching her.  
  
Bu maybe...just maybe I can think herself safe and get out of that tight spot, he thought.  
  
"What are you suggesting" he asked innocently.  
  
"Oh Sirius, you're disappointing me" she purred. "I think you still owe me a date"

----------------------  
  
Mr Weasley returned to his office after 30 min followed by Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! She has Sirius!" Harry called and jumped from his chair.  
  
"Calm down Harry; I've already heard everything from Arthur here. I promise I will sort this out. It was my fault to begin with." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Can we help you?" Hermione spoke up.  
  
"No, child. There's nothing you can do right now. Mr Weasley will take you to headquarters and Sirius and I will meet you there"  
  
"I'm not going to leave here without Sirius and..." Harry said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest as Zara suddenly screamed.  
  
"KELSEY AND KAYLA!"  
  
"Oh my god" Ginny muttered. "We totally forgot about them"  
  
Albus just smiled and said "Don't worry about them. They're not in danger". With a knowing glance ant Hermione he added "They are taking care of something for me"  
  
Zara managed to whisper "Oh" before Dumbledore left the office.  
  
"I'm still not going anywhere without Sirius" Harry insisted.  
  
"Don't act so childish!" Hermione scolded. "I know you are upset and concerned about Sirius, but there's nothing we can do now. Leave it to Dumbledore."  
  
"She's right mate" Ron added and looked at his father. "How are we going to get there, dad?"  
  
Arthur Weasley opened drawer of his desk and retrieved a jar.  
  
"This is special floo powder" he explained. "Just throw it in the flames. It will take you right to headquarters"  
  
He offered Hermione the jar and she took some of the powder threw it in the flames of the fireplace in the office and stepped into the flames. Zara, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George and Ron followed her before Mr Weasley left his office.  
  
"Thank god you are finally here" a female voice shouted and pulled Harry in a bone-crushing embrace as soon as he stumbled out of the fire.  
  
All he could see was a bush of fiery red hair, so he just muffled "Nice to see you too Mrs Weasley"  
  
"I knew it would end in a disaster when you send Sirius out to take of something so important" Molly Weasley ranted. "Where is the old blighter?"  
  
Her husband filled her in on what happened at the ministry and Mrs Weasley went pale.  
  
"Oh I'm sure Albus will take care of everything, but isn't there someone missing?" she said when she counted all the heads. "There are just 7 of you... shouldn't there be 9?"  
  
"Kelsey and Kayla didn't leave the house with us. Professor Dumbledore said that they were fine." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh if Albus says so, then don't worry children. His house has more than one loophole and a lot of spirits are protecting it" Molly said. "I have to return to the office, Molly. I will see you tonight."  
  
Mr Weasley gave his wife a peck on the cheek, waved at the children and disapparated.  
  
"So, you lot. I will show you to your rooms now and then I will prepare some snacks. It's a little early for dinner yet." Mrs Weasley said when she led them through the gloomy kitchen.  
  
Zara recognized the big grin on Ron's face and started to giggle.  
  
"I don't know if I had the pleasure to meet you dear" Mrs Weasley addressed Zara.  
  
Zara blushed slightly and answered shyly "I'm Zara Rawle, ma'am. I'm a Ravenclaw and a friend"  
  
Mrs Weasley smiled motherly at the girl and walked towards the door.  
  
"I want you to go through the hallway on tiptoes and only one after the other. There's a certain painting in the entrance hall I don't want to alert. She can get really nasty when she wakes up. At the end of the hallway, go up the steps and try not to fall over the umbrella stand." she explained.  
  
Harry and Ron shared confused looks as Ginny followed her mother through the door.  
  
They all followed and tried to be as quiet as possible.  
  
Harry just entered the landing when he heard someone scream profanities in the hallway.  
  
"Fred! George! Get up here instantly" Mrs Weasley shouted on the top of her lungs to drown out the screaming from downstairs.  
  
"MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD-TRAITORS! ALL THIS SCUM IN MY NOBLE HOUSE...."  
  
"Who by the love of Merlin is that?" Ginny said aghast.  
  
Mrs Weasley who had just grabbed her two sons by their ears and dragged them across the landing said "This is Mrs Black"  
  
"Mrs Black?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Yes Harry dear. Sirius late mother"  
  
They all looked pretty confused and followed Mrs Weasley along into another hallway.  
  
"You lot pair up in two and pick a room along this hallway. I have to take care of Mrs Black."  
  
After that, Mrs Weasley walked back downstairs and soon the screaming became more muffled and finally ceased.  
  
Hermione together with Ginny had soon found a room they liked and after about half an our, Harry and Ron as well as Fred and George had settled in rooms along the hallway. Zara was occupying the last room alone until Kayla was back from whatever they were doing for Dumbledore. Kelsey would be staying with Ron and Harry.  
  
All their luggage was still at Dumbledore's house so they nothing to unpack.  
  
"It's a little bit filthy, what do you think Ginny" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, it looks like nobody has been living her for decades" Ginny replied. "I wonder if they have house-elves"  
  
Hermione frowned and scolded "We are healthy enough to care for ourselves. We don't need to exploit poor house-elves who are enslaved to serve us"  
  
Ginny was able to change the giggle that was about to erupt into a cough that strangely sounded like "SPEW"  
  
Hermione grunted disapprovingly, but decided not to react.  
  
"Let's go and see if my mother needs any help in the kitchen" Ginny suggested and they silently walked back down in the kitchen. Zara obviously had the same idea, because she was already preparing some tea, while Mrs Weasley flicked her wand and the sandwiches prepared themselves.  
  
Ginny and Hermione set the table and soon everything was ready.  
  
Ron and Harry were about to leave their room when George and Fred entered.  
  
"What the heck did you do down there to make this painting hit the roof like that" Ron grinned.  
  
"Oh we just wanted to see how she looked like" Fred said innocently.  
  
"Just why do I not really believe that?" Harry mused.  
  
"So what did you really do?" Ron asked again.  
  
George grinned widely and said "We attached a mustache to the painting with a sticking charm. I don't think Mrs Black liked that"  
  
The four boys broke into fits of laughter when suddenly a knock on the door made them stop.  
  
The door opened and a old house-elf covered with a filthy towel came in.  
  
"You - down"  
  
Then the house-elf snapped his finger and disappeared.  
  
"WHO was THAT" Ron gasped.  
  
"I always thought house-elves are supposed to be friendly, politely and obedient. This one here looked more like a crossbreed of a goblin and Snape" Harry snickered. They went downstairs and settled down at the table in the gloomy kitchen.  
  
Before everyone was seated, Ron had already put several sandwiches on his plate.  
  
"Don't bolt down the food like that, Ron" his mother scolded. "There's enough for everybody"  
  
Ginny snickered when her brother choked on a huge bite.  
  
He seemed to be a little upset about the remark of Fred that "little Ronnikins is still growing"

-----------------------  
  
"PETUNIAAAAA!" Lily growled. After everything she had heard in the past hour, she was determined to give her sister some piece of her mind.  
  
James couldn't do anything but laugh heartily. It was so good to have his Lily back. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her soundly.  
  
"I will have a serious talk with Albus too. How could he do that to poor Harry? He will have to explain that to me"  
  
"What, dear Lily, will I have to explain to you?"  
  
"Albus!" Lily called when the old man stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
The old wizard embraced his former student and Kayla could have sworn that she had seen tears trickling down his cheek.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Lily asked instantly.  
  
"He's at Sirius home" Albus replied.  
  
"Merlin's beard Albus! What else do you want to put Harry through? First you sentence him to eleven years with my awful sister and now you're leaving him with Sirius mother?" she called.  
  
"Calm down my child. Mrs Black died years ago. All that is left from her is an old painting. Sirius offered his mansion as headquarter for the Order" the old wizard explained.  
  
James offered Dumbledore his place on the couch and asked "Where is Sirius anyway and how did you know that Lily is awake?"  
  
"I visited my house when I heard that Kelsey and Kayla here didn't return to headquarters. Lady Tanya then told me that she send them here. So when I arrived, the first I heard was Lily's charming voice"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Lily who scowled in a very Snape-like manner.  
  
"The situation with Sirius a little bit more difficult"  
  
Jams looked instantly alert. "What is wrong with Sirius?"  
  
Albus sighed deeply and continued "When Sirius went to my home to get Harry and the Weasley children, after someone broke in, he wanted to bring them to me with one of Fawkes' feathers. Just minutes ago Fudge summoned me to the ministry and unfortunately Sirius and the children ended just there"  
  
"And what is the problem?" Lily wondered. "Sirius is an auror; he's working there"  
  
"14 years ago this was right, but not anymore." Albus explained. "Sirius got convicted for killing Peter Pettigrew and betraying you and James. Everyone was convinced that he was your secret keeper and turned you over to Voldemort. I couldn't do anything about it. When I found out what happened, Crouch had already sent him to Azkaban without a trial."  
  
Lily swallowed hard while James looked like he was about to go berserk.  
  
"So what about Sirius?" Lily whispered.  
  
"Dolores Umbridge..."  
  
"Oh no... not HER!" James shouted. "She was stalking him since we were 4th years"  
  
"He is in her office right now and I came here to ask a favour of you, James"  
  
"Anything for Padfoot, you know that Albus" Jams said.

----------------------  
  
"My dear Sirius, I think we make ourselves a little bit more comfortable and then you're going to give me what you promised me all this years ago" Umbridge purred.  
  
With a flick of her wand, she transfigured the furniture of her office into a four-poster bed with pink curtains.  
  
Sirius recognized that she placed wards on the door and put a special silencing charm on the room, which made sure that no noise could be heard outside, but that everything outside could be heard in side.  
  
She released him from his handcuffs and Sirius instantly started to massage his wrists.  
  
"Come over here, Mr Black" she commanded after she settled on the bed and took her shoes off.  
  
The dark haired wizard had the sudden urge to vomit right over the sheets when he realized the pattern on the comforter.  
  
_Kitten.... why kitten? What adult woman would want to sleep in bedclothes with kitty cats_, he thought thoroughly disturbed.  
  
He said down on the very edge of the bed as Dolores Umbridge moved closer and closer.  
  
Please somebody has to call the dementors, he prayed. Everything is better than this. I swear I will transform and bite her.  
  
Just then he felt her sweaty, chubby fingers caressing his cheeks.  
  
"Dolores, do you really want to ruin your career by doing something inappropriate with a convicted murderer?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh trust me dear, nobody will ever find out about it. After I got what I wanted, I will just go. They will catch you sooner or later and you will pay for what you have done for me for the rest of your existence."  
  
Sirius glared at her angrily.  
  
"I was the one who convinced Mr Crouch to send you to Azkaban without a trial. And I also destroyed all the evidence that might have saved you from prison." she sneered.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he growled.  
  
"I was waiting for my chance to take revenge for years and years" she moved closer to him, obviously enjoying his discomfort.

* * *


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**  
  
"I was waiting for my chance to take revenge for years and years" she moved closer to him, obviously enjoying his discomfort.  
  
"I also know that Pettigrew is alive, but I never intended to clear your name. You humiliated me and nobody will do that unpunished. You should have never crossed me, Sirius"  
  
Sirius now jumped from the bed in rage.  
  
"You nasty old wench" he shouted. "Do you really believe I would ever touch you?"  
  
"You will, and you will like it and beg for more" she said in her annoying girlish voice.  
  
"HA! That's what you are dreaming of, I will never..." Sirius called.  
  
"IMPERIO!"  
  
_**Sit on the bed and kiss me**_, Sirius heard a voice in his head.  
  
It would be so easy to just give in.  
  
_**Sit on the bed and kiss me**_, the voice commanded again.  
  
Sirius slowly walked over to the bed, like a puppet on a string.  
  
_**Yes that's it. Now kiss me! You know you want to do it**_  
  
The dark haired wizards' head moved forward about an inch.  
  
_**Now place your hands around my waist and embrace me.  
**_  
Sirius didn't move. He just stayed in this ridiculous position trying to fight her off.  
  
_**EMBRACE ME!**_ the voice commanded again.  
  
Sirius hands started to shake furiously, but finally he placed them on the woolly material of Umbridge's cardigan.  
  
Big beads of sweat started to form on Sirius' forehead but he remained in a certain distance to Dolores.  
  
Umbridge's eyes were glinting in anticipation. She already pursed her lips awaiting the kiss, when she heard footsteps approaching.  
  
She had to make it count now and had to take matters in her own hands. Her head moved forward to kiss Sirius right on the lips, but her plan failed.  
  
At the very moment someone knocked at the door and Sirius turned his head, so her lips only touched his cheek.  
  
"Miss Umbridge? Would you please open the door?"  
  
She cursed loudly while she transfigured the bed back into office furniture, straightened her clothes and cuffed Sirius again.  
  
Before she took the wards and the silencing charm off, she lifted the Imperius curse and sat back at the desk.  
  
"Enter" she growled.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door and smiled widely at Sirius and Umbridge.  
  
"How can I help you, Albus" she said sweetly.  
  
"I have heard, that your are holding Sirius Black under arrest and I'm here to make sure that he's free to go"  
  
"I'm very sorry, but I'm positive that this is not going to happen. Mr Black is waiting for the dementors and then the final punishment will be given."  
  
"I'm here to present you new evidence that just came into my possession. It proves that Sirius Black has never been the secret keeper of Lily and James Potter" Albus stated while he watched the Undersecretary closely over his half-moon glasses.  
  
Sirius looked totally baffled and couldn't say a single word. The curse still seemed to be affecting him.  
  
"What evidence may that bee that came into your possession NOW after ever a decade?" Umbridge sneered.  
  
Albus handed her a sealed scroll of parchment.  
  
Umbridge waved her wand over it to make sure that nobody had tampered with the seal.  
  
When she opened the scroll she gasped.  
  
"What?... But how?... How did you get that? This can't be authentic!"  
  
Sirius looked confused from Albus to Umbridge and back. "Would anybody tell me what's going on?"  
  
Umbridge regained her composure instantly.  
  
"I will have to prove if this is truly written by James Potter"  
  
"Oh my dear, this shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure we have enough samples of Mr Potter's handwriting." Albus said.  
  
Sirius recognized that the old wizard had a hard time to remain serious.  
  
"ACCIO sample" Umbridge called.  
  
Instantly a piece of parchment appeared on her desk. She waved her wand over the piece of parchment and then over the scroll and both started to glow red.  
  
"It seems to be authentic" she said icily.  
  
"Then I dare say you have to release Mr Black until his trial" Dumbledore said happily.  
  
"I will not let Mr Black go anywhere until Minister Fudge has approved...this" she pointed her stubby finger at the scroll.  
  
"Then I think we should inform him instantly"  
  
Sirius still had no idea what this meant. How did Dumbledore get a written proof about who the secret keeper really was into his possession?  
  
Dumbledore threw a little bit of floo powder into the fireplace and called "Cornelius Fudge"  
  
A few seconds later, the minister's face appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Albus! Why are you disturbing me?" he growled.  
  
"Cornelius, I'm awfully sorry to interrupt your surely very important business, but there is something that needs your immediate attention." Dumbledore stated. "I need you to approve that Mr Black is allowed to leave"  
  
"Sirius Black?" Fudge gasped. "Albus, are you dreaming? Miss Umbridge, have you called the dementors yet?"  
  
"I don't think they will be necessary. Could you please join us or we also could see you in your office" Albus smiled.  
  
Fudge grunted and stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
"What is it?" he growled.  
  
Umbridge handed him the scroll and the minister's eyes bulged.  
  
"It is authentic" she said blankly.  
  
"Albus, I have no idea how you got this into your possession, but it still doesn't explain, who killed Pettigrew."  
  
"Peter is still alive" Sirius called. "How often do I have to repeat that?"  
  
Fudge snorted in disgust.  
  
"No matter how you see it, Cornelius, Sirius did not betray the Potters and so he had no reason to kill Peter. You need to learn to live with the fact that you imprisoned an innocent man for so many years ", Albus said simply.  
  
Cornelius face was red of fury and he shot nasty glances in Sirius direction, who was trying to digest the facts.  
  
"So you know the law Cornelius. You have to release Sirius and I offer to make sure he does not leave the area until his trial."  
  
Fudge seemed to ponder his options but finally he had to resign.  
  
He walked up to Sirius and said through gritted teeth "You are free to go but when you do not come back for your trial, I will hunt you down and skin you alive myself"  
  
"Albus, what was this about?" Sirius called when they walked away from Umbridge's office.  
  
Dumbledore smiled widely and the familiar twinkle in his eyes was more obvious than ever.  
  
"How did you get that parchment? Albus... ALBUS!"  
  
The white-haired wizard did not reply but kept on walking.  
  
"Where are we going now? I hope you will at least answer that" Sirius said slightly annoyed.  
  
When he received no answer, he just groaned "Ok then leave me in the dark"  
  
He scuffled after Dumbledore who led him to one of the large fireplaces in the entrance hall.  
  
Dumbledore threw some floo powder into the flames and beckoned Sirius to stand next to him.  
  
"Camelot" he called and the spinning sensation set in.  
  
_Camelot?_ Sirius thought before he hit the floor with a thud.

-------------  
  
Severus rushed through the empty hallways of Hogwarts to the dungeons.  
  
He still couldn't believe that he got away without even being under the Cruciatus curse.  
  
When he opened the doors to his private chambers and took off his shoes.  
  
He was still furious about the Dark Lord.  
  
_I can't do this... I just can't_ he thought while he started to undress.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.  
  
_I knew he would come up with something like that, the twisted old bat.  
_  
Severus got rid off the rest of his clothes and stepped under the shower, but he had the feeling that not even all the water on this planet could clean him from what he just experienced.  
  
While the water washed over his body, certain thoughts didn't leave his mind.  
  
_I made a promise when I helped her to complete the ritual and I'm not going to break it, not for my own sorry hide. And I received trust when I couldn't even trust myself anymore and I'm not going to betray them.  
_  
He felt the urge to scrub his skin off and rip his hair out, but in the end he just stood under the shower until he ran out of hot water.  
  
_I need a plan. The Dark Lord is watching my every move, so I cannot inform them, but I cannot keep them in the dark either._  
  
Severus knew he was trapped and he didn't have much time to find a way out.  
  
During Christmas break, the students were safe, but he still had to carry out the Dark Lords order and he had, maybe for the first time in his life, not the slightest idea.  
  
He put comfortable clothes on and sat down in his sitting room. After a few minutes he gave up his attempts of reading the _Potions Almanac_. He just couldn't concentrate.  
  
Severus got up and walked over to his private lab. This was the only place he really felt comfortable and safe. Surrounded by the shelves that held his potions ingredients and next to his cauldron, he knew he could find a way to get out of this alive without killing anymore people.  
  
He only needed to search his mind and the best way to do it was sleep. Grabbing one of the vials from a shelf, he went to his bedroom and swallowed the content.  
  
He praised himself for discovering this very useful brain-intensifier. It was truly useful when you needed to solve a problem.  
  
The potion master settled down in his bed and minutes later he was sound asleep.

------------------  
  
Kelsey and Kayla stumbled out of the fireplace and while Kayla managed to grab the mantelpiece, Kelsey fell forward and hit the kitchen table with a thud.  
  
"Oh my poor dear! Did you hurt yourself" Mrs Weasley said with a very concerned voice.  
  
Kelsey mumbled something intelligible as he rubbed his head.  
  
His twin recognized Zara's bright smile when she recognized who had just exited the fireplace.  
  
"Sit down my dears and have a sandwich" Mrs Weasley urged and pushed them to two free seats at the table.  
  
Kayla smiled broadly when she looked at Harry. She was sure that what was about to come would be the greatest Christmas present he ever had.  
  
Ron looked slightly confused at Kayla, not knowing the reason for her silly smile, but he decided to ask her about it later, when his mother wasn't around.  
  
Kelsey, who had the seat next to Hermione, recognized, that she was shifting excitedly on her chair. She was eager to hear what happened and if the potion had worked.  
  
They all enjoyed their meal and then showed Kelsey and Kayla where they could sleep. As soon as the door behind Zara and Kayla's room had closed, the Ravenclaw assailed her for information.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" she inquired. "Did you see Harry's parents? Did the potion work? WOULD YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?"  
  
Kayla laughed heartily "If you would let me say something, I would tell you what happened"  
  
"Sorry" Zara mumbled and said down on her bed.  
  
Kayla then told her friend everything that had happened so far, only interrupted by some Oh's and Ah's of the Ravenclaw girl.  
  
When Kayla was finished, Zara was twirling trough the room shouting in a sing-sang voice "We did it! We did it!"

-----------------  
  
Sirius got up from the floor and grunted "I'm getting to old for this".  
  
Then he looked around and recognized a little sitting room that he had never seen before.  
  
"I thought we would go back to headquarters, Albus. Harry will be out of his mind by now"  
  
"I'm positive that you would not want to miss that" Albus smirked.  
  
"Miss what?" Sirius inquired  
  
"Not what! Who!" James voice could be heard.  
  
Sirius stumbled backwards, totally shocked, when he saw his oldest school friend coming closer.  
  
James laughed loudly when he saw Sirius getting paler and paler, looking for a way to get out of that nightmare.  
  
"Albus, who is this?" Sirius shouted.  
  
"I thought that was obvious Padfoot. It's a shame that you already have forgotten your best friend"

* * *


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

"I thought that was obvious Padfoot. It's a shame that you already have forgotten your best friend"  
  
"You're...you're... you're not James! James is dead" Sirius spat.  
  
"And this is where everybody is mistaken!" James stated. "I have never been dead; we were forced to go into hiding"  
  
Sirius looked totally aghast at his friend. Then he slowly walked up to James and poked his index finger in the chest of the man he believed to be dead.  
  
"I'm not a ghost, you see?"  
  
"Oh my god, James..." was all Sirius could say before he was enveloped in a rip-cracking embrace.  
  
They spend several hours just sitting on the sofa together with Albus, talking about old times and what had happened while James and Lily were forced into hiding.  
  
James had giving Lily a sleeping potion to make sure she wasn't exhausting herself. He had to slip it in her tea, because all she was talking about was Harry. She wouldn't here all the good reasons why she had to rest. All she wanted was to see her son, but James was afraid that this emotional shock would harm her.  
  
Tomorrow was Christmas day and James was planning the greatest surprise for Harry to make up for the 14 years they missed.  
  
"I have to have a serious word with old Snivellus about Harry." James growled. "No matter that he didn't like it, but I'm not going to let him treat my son badly for thing I've done"  
  
"I know how terrible it is when you know about it but you can't do anything" Sirius agreed.  
  
"Tell me the truth, Sirius. How do you think is Harry going to take the news?"  
  
"What the fact that his parents are not dead or the fact that they were there and he still had to stay with his relatives?" Sirius replied.  
  
James flinched slightly "Both"  
  
Sirius said "James, believe me; Harry will be upset at first, but he will understand. He will be too happy to have you back and think about all the chances he will have to do things with his parents that he will not dwell on the chances he missed."  
  
James looked slightly relieved, but not totally convinced. "I think if he's mad...ok... I surely deserve it" he sighed.  
  
After another hour, Albus and Sirius said good bye to James. Lily and James would be expected at headquarters at 7 in the morning so that it would be a real Christmas surprise for Harry.  
  
The boy with scar was still soundly asleep when his father apparated into the room and dropped a little envelope on the bed.  
  
An hour later, Harry woke up by the sound of ripping paper.  
  
"Morning Harry" Ron said. "Merry Christmas"  
  
Harry smiled at his friend and wished him a merry Christmas.  
  
Ron was already halfway through his pile of presents, which was, as always, a bit larger than Harry's.  
  
Harry recognized two letters on top of a present that surely contained his Weasley jumper.  
  
The first one had his name on it in his aunt's stiffly handwriting. When he opened it he could do nothing but laugh.  
  
He never received a real present from the Dursleys, but this time they had excelled themselves.  
  
The envelope contained a picture of stupidly grinning Dudley in front of an enormous pile of Christmas presents.  
  
Ron had moved over to Harry's bed and picked up the picture.  
  
"I'm sure Colin wouldn't mind to make you a copy of this the wizarding style. Wouldn't you like to see your cousin unwrapping his presents?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Harry snorted disgustedly and reached for the other letter.  
  
**_Dear Harry,  
  
I have a big surprise for you so please take the pendant that you will find in the envelope and we will see each other there.  
  
Sirius_**  
  
Harry was thoroughly confused as he turned the envelope upside down. A little pendant in the form of a Gryffindor lion fell on the bed and as soon as he touched it, he felt the familiar jerk around his navel.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in front of ruins. It looked like the house had been destroyed for ages.  
  
"Sirius?" he called.  
  
Then he recognized his godfather's scrawny form coming out of the ruins.  
  
"What surprise do you have for me?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius grinned from one ear to the other when he touched Harry's arm and beckoned him to follow.  
  
"Do you know where you are?"  
  
Harry shook his head and looked at his godfather expectantly.  
  
"This, dear Harry, is Godric's Hollow. The house where your parents lived and where you were born"  
  
The young wizard gasped in shock and for a second his knees went weak.  
  
He walked past Sirius and through what was left from the entrance door. There he entered what once must have been the kitchen. He still could see the remains of the stove in the corner.  
  
Sirius was now standing behind him.  
  
"I wish I ever had had the chance to get to know them" Harry whispered.  
  
Lily was standing behind a little tree, which had grown in the middle of her old sitting room and watched her son.  
  
He looked so grown up and it tore her heart apart when she thought about all the things she missed.  
  
James was holding her hand while she cried silently.  
  
Sirius placed his arms around Harry's shoulder and asked.  
  
"If you had the chance to ask them something, what would it be?"  
  
The young wizard was silent for a little while, and then he said quietly "I would want to know if they loved me"  
  
Lily's sobs became louder now and she was trying to free her arm from James' grip.  
  
"Let me go James! Have you just heard that?" she hissed. "Let me go" she said once again, and then James released her hand.  
  
Lily slowly walked past the tree and through the remains of her old dining room.  
  
Harry couldn't see her for he was facing Sirius. His godfather then smiled at him and said "Harry, there's someone who wants to meet you"  
  
The dark-haired boy turned around and looked in the direction where Sirius was pointing.  
  
Then he saw her. A beautiful woman with auburn hair and sparkling green eyes, which matched his own, was walking up to him with outstretched arms.  
  
"MOM" he whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
Just seconds later Harry was burying his face into his mother's auburn hair while he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
Sirius watched the scene in front of him and it truly touched his heart. Lily held Harry close, speaking motherly words to him about how much she loved him and how much she missed him. Harry couldn't say a word. He breathed in his mother's scent that somewhere inside him reminded him of a wonderful time in the past before Voldemort destroyed his childhood.  
  
Hot tears trickled down Lily's cheeks as he smoothed her son's unruly hair over and over again.  
  
Then finally Harry whispered "Oh mom... I've missed you so much"  
  
Lily stepped backwards and looked at her son from head to toe.  
  
Harry looked at her anxiously.  
  
What if this is all a cruel game? What if she is just an impostor and all the dreams about having a real family would burst like a soap-bubble.  
  
Then he shook his head. The feeling he had when his mother held him was something ancient. He immediately recognized his mother, like, as he believed, every child would. This was his mother, although he had no idea where she came from. Harry couldn't think straight. This all was too much for him right now, so he didn't try to explain anything but just enjoy the sensation to be with his mother. He had no idea how long it would last after all.  
  
_But what if she is disappointed? I'm not a brilliant student and my appearance is not exactly ..._  
  
He couldn't finish his thought, before his mother spoke again.  
  
"Oh Harry... I can't believe how grown up you look already. When I saw you the last time, and mind you, for me this was just two days ago, you were still a baby. Now you are a handsome young man. And I am very proud of you...even more after everything I heard from Albus"  
  
Seeing the confused look on Harry's face she laughed heartily and added "We will explain everything to you, don't worry"  
  
"Mom" Harry smiled happily when he called his mother. "Do you think dad would be proud of me too?"  
  
"What silly question is that son? Why wouldn't I be proud of you? You are everything a father could probably ask for"  
  
Harry grabbed his mother's arm and Lily felt his fingernails digging into her skin. His hand was shaking when he heard his father's voice.  
  
The only time he had ever heard his parents was during a dementor attack and then their voices were distorted in fear.  
  
Now he heard the full deep voice of his father coming from the same direction his mother had come from just moments ago.  
  
Lily gave his son a slight push and Harry almost but ran to his father. Trying not to trip over the remains of furniture and household goods, he passed the small distance in seconds.  
  
James embraced his son and ruffled his hair.  
  
Although the reunion of father and son was not so affectionate than the one of Harry and his mother, Sirius could see how much both of them had longed for this moment.  
  
Sirius, who had kept a distance while Harry met his parents, now, joined them in the middle of the old living room.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius and called "Thank you Sirius...thank you. I don't know how you did it, but this was the best present I ever got. Not even my firebolt could top that"  
  
The three adults broke into fits of laughter about that comment.  
  
"Harry, you do not need to thank me" Sirius said finally. "There are a lot of people who did everything to get your parents back together with you"  
  
Then James explained everything from the day Voldemort attacked to the day when Kelsey came to visit for the first time.  
  
Harry's eyes were brimming with tears when he thought about what his father went through all those years, not knowing if his mother would be still alive the next morning.  
  
"So Kelsey and Kayla did all that?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes they made the suggestion, but Hermione, Zara and Ginny helped them too"  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide when the last piece of the puzzle snapped in its place.  
  
"So the potions ingredients were for you mom and not to get Malfoy?"  
  
Sirius nodded mutely.  
  
Harry threw his hands in the air in exasperation.  
  
"I can't believe they kept that a secret from me for so long" he called.  
  
His father put a hand on his shoulder and explained.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but they couldn't tell you what was going on. We had no proof that the potion would work or if we would be able to collect all the ingredients at all. So they all had to swear they wouldn't tell you anything"  
  
Harry looked at his father and nodded. "I understand. I don't think I would have had survived if it wouldn't have worked and I got all my hopes up in vain"  
  
The black-haired boy sat down on a broken armchair and sighed.  
  
"Sweetie, I know this is a lot you have to digest right now, but we have plenty of time for it." Lily said.  
  
"Mom, now that we are a real family again.... I don't have to go back to the Dursleys, do I?" Harry said carefully.  
  
Lily embraced her son tightly and assured him "No you will never have to live with them ever again"  
  
James joined his wife on Harry's other side and said "I think we will need a place to live. Would you all like to help me to clean up in here a bit?"  
  
Harry watched his parents and Sirius walking through the house, pointing at broken furniture, broken windows and destroyed walls.  
  
_How are they going to fix all this_, he thought.  
  
Soon the house was looking just like new. Lily was standing in the garden and finished the archway in front of the house. She flicked her wand and wonderful roses where wreathing around it.  
  
Then they gave Harry a tour through the house.  
  
The kitchen was furnitured with light wooden furniture. Lily had already set a tea kettle on the stove and Harry knew that he would love the first true home he ever had..  
  
The dining room was also held in light colors. A big table was standing in front of the window, from where you had a wonderful view of the garden.  
  
This was obviously the work of his mother. When they advanced to the living room, he saw a manlier touch.  
  
Gryffindor colors were present in the curtains, an open fireplace gave a warm atmosphere, but the pictures on walls made it truly look like home. A dark-brown leather couch and a rug in red and gold made it simply perfect.  
  
The house also contained a library and Harry had to think of Hermione. How much would she enjoy getting her hands on all those books!  
  
"You need to meet my friends mom! Ron won't know what hit him when he sees you. And Hermione..." Harry called as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"We will all meet them shortly, when we return to headquarters" Sirius explained.  
  
They looked into Lily and James' bedroom and the bathroom, before they entered the last room.  
  
Harry gasped when he recognized what it was.  
  
His old nursery.  
  
Silent tears were running down Lily's cheek, when she ran her hands over the little phoenix-mobile on the crib.  
  
Then she said down in the rocking chair and pulled Harry in her lap.  
  
"Mom! I'm too old for that!" Harry protested, but his mother replied "Shhhh, my dear. I have to say good bye to my baby Harry"  
  
Harry submitted to his mothers' request and so they sat for a few minutes without talking.  
  
Then Lily sighed and nudged her son to get up.  
  
"I think it's time for some redecoration" she stated. "This is something your dad and your godfather might want to help you with"  
  
With these words, she left the room and went downstairs to take care of the tea.  
  
_He is almost a man... I have to accept it that he's not my baby anymore.  
_  
A little sob escaped her lips, but she regained her composure quickly when she heard the others coming downstairs.  
  
She handed cups of hot tea to Sirius, Harry and James as they settled down next to her at the dining room table.  
  
After they had finished their tea, they all returned to headquarters.  
  
Lily had transported them to Sirius old room.  
  
"Oh my god Sirius... this place is quite a mess" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Sirius face turned crimson and he muttered "Yes I know. This house has been empty for many years. The only one living here was my mother's old house- elf."  
  
The others found a place to sit down, while Sirius excused himself.  
  
Harry told his parents that he wanted to make sure that Ron was alright.  
  
"I just disappeared in front of his eyes and I bet he is out of his mind right now"  
  
So Harry left his parents alone and went to search for his friend.  
  
Sirius entered the bathroom to perform a cleaning spell, but then he decided, he would be better of with a quick bath.  
  
He was sure that Lily, Harry and James wouldn't mind, so he turned on the water.  
  
While the tub filled, Sirius took off his shabby clothes and looked into the mirror.  
  
Fortunately he had put on some weight and some muscles since he had escaped from Azkaban, but he knew that he would never be the handsome man he was before his imprisonment.  
  
He recognized a painting at the wall he had never seen before.  
  
Wonder where this one comes from, he thought.  
  
"Hey mate!" he heard James voice from behind the door.  
  
Sirius wrapped a towel around his waist and opened.  
  
"Take your time, Padfoot" James smiled. "And here's a little something from Lily and me"  
  
Sirius took the parcel from James and his friend closed the door again.  
  
_How did they get a present for me that fast_, he mused.  
  
Then he put the towel aside and his slender body slid into the foamy water.  
  
Just when he closed his eyes he heard a soft laughter.  
  
His eyes were open again instantly.  
  
"Who is that?" he inquired, but the person didn't say a word.  
  
He rose half way out of the tub to be able to see in every corner when he heard a soft female voice.  
  
"Nice backside!"  
  
Sirius hastily jumped back into the tub so that the water was splashing everywhere.  
  
"Who are you" he yelled now.  
  
He looked around again, but couldn't see anybody as his eyes fell on the painting again.  
  
A young woman with raven-black hair, which was put up in a fancy bun, and dark eyes smiled at him. She was wearing a white dress, which seemed almost transparent. Her slightly tanned skin was shimmering through the fabric and Sirius was in raptures about what he was able to see.  
  
What a shame that she is just a painting, he thought.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked again.  
  
The woman on the painting broke into a fit of laughter that sounded like the chiming of tiny bells.  
  
"Excuse me Sirius, but I just couldn't control myself."  
  
"Why are you in my bathroom?"  
  
"Albus asked me where he should hang my picture up and I wanted to be in the bathroom. I have to admit that I have a liking for bathrooms"  
  
Sirius looked at her in a very confused manner. "You like bathrooms?"  
  
Then he shook his head slightly and insisted "I now finally want to know who you are"  
  
"Oh, my name is Lady Tanya. I'm an ancestor of Albus and James"  
  
"And why is your painting in my house then?" Sirius wondered.  
  
"Albus wanted me to watch over all of you after the attack that happened at his home recently" she exclaimed.  
  
Sirius was feeling a bit uncomfortable. He was not wearing any clothes and he had no clue if this painting had been here the night before already. What else had she seen?  
  
"I would prefer if you wouldn't be in my bathroom" he muttered.  
  
"Can I stay in your bedroom instead?" Lady Tanya asked hopefully.  
  
This is just my luck, Sirius thought desperately. The two women who show interest in me are a nasty old wench and A PAINTING  
  
"For all I care... we will find a nice spot for you on my bedroom wall" Sirius said. "Now would you please close your eyes or turn around or whatever a painting does... so hat I can get dressed?"  
  
Lady Tanya sighed disappointedly. If Sirius wouldn't have been so caught up in his own thoughts, he would have recognized that the sigh was a little exaggerated.  
  
Lady Tanya turned around in her painting and silently thanked the goddess for the dim light so Sirius couldn't see the background of her painting.  
  
Lady Tanya was standing in front of a huge mirror. .  
  
While she secretly watched him rubbing his shapely body with the towel, she thought _"Dang! I was sooooo born in the wrong century"_  
  
She admired the way his muscles interacted as he moved and thoughts about activities overwhelmed her again for the first time in centuries. When his arms moved the towel up his legs she could clearly see how much man he really was. She was very grateful that Sirius couldn't see the huge grin on her face now.  
  
Then a very interesting idea came to her mind and she stifled a giggle.  
  
Sirius picked up the parcel and opened it.  
  
He smiled widely when his fingers touched the dark, velvety fabric.  
  
_This has to be Lily's work_; he thought when he pulled the dress robes over his head.  
  
She must have gotten her hands on one of my old ones. These here look exactly like the ones I wore to their wedding.  
  
"You can turn around now" he said and Lady Tanya tried hard not to laugh when she looked in his face.  
  
"Do you think I look presentable enough for a Christmas party?" he asked her.  
  
"You look simply outstanding" she assured him and Sirius blushed slightly.  
  
Then he blew her a kiss and left the bathroom to join his friends.  
  
Harry ran downstairs and called "Ron! Where are you, mate?"  
  
He regretted that instantly. Just when he jumped down the last steps and landed in the entrance hall, he heard a deafening scream.  
  
"FILTH! SCUM! BLOOD TRAITORS! FREE ME FROM THEIR PRESENCE! THEY ARE BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"  
  
Then he remembered what Mrs Weasley had told him yesterday about the painting of Sirius mother.  
  
He turned around and looked at the picture of an old woman with a black cap. Her eyes were rolling and she was drooling.  
  
Harry distorted his face in disgust when the woman's face stretched taut as she screamed even louder.  
  
"STAINS OF DISHONOR, CHILDREN OF FILTH, BLOOOOOOOD TRAAAAAITORS"  
  
Then Mrs Weasley and a young woman with short, purple hair rushed out of the kitchen.  
  
"You don't need to help me Tonks, seriously" Mrs Weasley said with a strained voice. "Go inside Harry; breakfast is ready"  
  
"No Molly, I also want to wish Mrs Black a merry Christmas" the woman, called Tonks, shouted to drown out the ear-splitting screams.  
  
Harry watched them covering the painting with old, moth-eaten curtains before he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Merry Christmas" he said happily as he spotted Ron and Hermione at the table.  
  
Before Ron could say a word, the twins apparated into the kitchen singing 'God rest ye merry hippogriffs' on the top of their lungs.  
  
At this moment the kitchen door opened and Mrs Weasley came back.  
  
Then the horrible screams started again.  
  
"Fred! George!" she growled at her sons before she went back to restrain the painting once more.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, mom" the twins laughed as they sat down at the table.  
  
"Where the heck did you disappear to earlier, Harry" Ron asked sternly.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry expectantly and added "Did you see them?"  
  
With a big grin on his face that looked like it was cemented there, Harry nodded.  
  
"Would anyone care to fill us in why Harry is grinning like a lunatic?" George asked.  
  
"I think we can help you out there George", Sirius stated as he entered the kitchen together with James and Lily.

* * *


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56  
**  
Ron's jaw hit the floor when he recognized who was accompanying Sirius.  
  
"So all that crap about the potion was true?", he gasped.  
  
"So you knew about it as well?" Harry wondered.  
  
"I have mentioned it to him, but Ron wouldn't believe us. In his point of view, it was all a sick joke and he refused to hear more about it" Hermione explained.  
  
"Sorry, mate.... if I would have known that it was the truth..." Ron mumbled.  
  
"It's ok, Ron. Trust me...when they would have told me about it, I wouldn't have believed it either." Harry assured his friend.  
  
Then Hermione got up from the chair and walked up to Harry's parents.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Potter, I am Hermione Granger and a good friend of Harry's" she said politely.  
  
Lily smiled very friendly at the Gryffindor perfect and then hugged her tightly.  
  
"I have heard quite a lot about you, Hermione" she said softly and James also smiled at her warmly.  
  
Then the Weasley children lined up to introduce themselves to Harry's parents as well.  
  
"Fred and George! When you are waking this wretched painting ONE MORE TIME then I will..."  
  
Mrs Weasley had entered the room, obviously furious about her two sons, but nobody ever heard what would happen to them. At this very moment, Lily waved at her old friend and Molly stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Lil...Lil... and J-J-J-"  
  
Then her one hand grabbed her heart while the other one was searching frantically for a chair to hold on to.  
  
"Their names are LILY and JAMES" the twins corrected her.  
  
"Don't try to be smart you two and give your mother a chair" Lily said 'almost' sternly, but by then Ginny and Zara had grabbed Mrs Weasley's arms and moved her over to a seat.  
  
Lily seized a cup from the shelf and filled it with tea.  
  
"Here Molly, this will do you good" she smiled at the flabbergasted woman.  
  
"Lily... how can that be?" Mrs Weasley whispered and wrapped her arms around the slender form of Harry's mother, totally ignoring the tea.  
  
"We will explain everything in time" Lily said, padding the other woman's back.  
  
James walked over to the table and knelt down next to Molly.  
  
Mrs Weasley stroked his cheek and said "Oh James...where have you two been all those years. "  
  
James just smiled at her and said "It will be all be revealed in time"  
  
Then they were introduced to Tonks, who was an auror and a cousin to Sirius.  
  
After they had finally finished their breakfast, James asked "Harry, what did you get for Christmas?"  
  
Harry frowned before he answered. "I actually never got to open all of my presents."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for" Sirius stated.  
  
Harry, his parents, Ron, Ginny and Hermione tiptoed through the hallway to make sure not to wake up Mrs Black.  
  
Sirius wasn't careful at all. He stomped through the entrance hall just as if he wanted her to wake.  
  
Then, as expected, the ragged curtains flew open and the old woman started howling terribly.  
  
"ABOMINATION, BLOOD TRAITOR, SHAME OF MY FLESH, SCUM, FILTH... FREE MY HOUSE OF YOUR UNWORTHY PRESENCE"  
  
"Shut up, old wench! Nobody wants to hear what you have to say. This is my house now!" Sirius shouted and closed the curtains forcefully.  
  
His mother continued to scream behind the curtains, but soon it died down and the hall fell silent.  
  
"Let's go!" Sirius said airily and they proceeded up the stairs.  
  
In Ron and Harry's room they all settled on the beds and Harry started unwrapping more of his presents.  
  
Besides the Weasley jumper, he had gotten a big bag of sweets from Ron, a book about the work of aurors from Hermione, but when he opened the little purple envelope from Ginny, he smiled broadly.  
  
Ron glared at him suspiciously, but Harry just put it deep inside his trunk, which had been delivered while he was at Godric's Hollow.  
  
Lily knew that if he would want to talk about it, he would.  
  
Then Kelsey and Kayla joined them, together with Zara, who was wearing Kelsey's Christmas present.  
  
A little silver rose hung around her neck on a delicate chain, charmed to prevent major injuries.  
  
Kelsey held out a box to Ron who ripped off the paper instantly.  
  
When he spotted the content he choked on the chocolate frog he was eating.  
  
"Aw you cwazy" he mumbled, before he swallowed the rest of the sweet.  
  
He held up a big ball that Harry immediately recognized as a quaffle.  
  
"What's so special about a quaffle?" Ginny wondered.  
  
As Ron didn't answer, but continued staring at his present, Kayla enlightened them. "It's a quaffle with the original autograph of all of the Chudley Cannons"  
  
Harry moved over to Ron's bed and admired the quaffle, together with James and Sirius.  
  
"Hold on Ron, I totally forgot to give you your present this morning" Harry sighed.  
  
He rummaged in his trunk and retrieved a huge box. Everybody was wondering how he ever fit it in there.  
  
Ron took it out of Harry's hand and opened it.  
  
"A CLEANSWEEP 2004? Harry, are you nuts?" Ron screamed.  
  
"I thought when you tryout for the house-team next year, you need a decent broom"  
  
While Ron was cooing over his new broom, stroking and admiring it. Lily recognized a little piece of paper on the floor.  
  
She picked it up and looked at a fat boy behind a pile of presents.  
  
"Who is this, Harry?"  
  
Harry glanced at the picture and answered airily "Oh, that's Dudley"  
  
"Dudley Dursley?", his mother asked curiously. "Why do you have a picture of him?"  
  
"That was my Christmas present from Privet Drive"  
  
"WHAT??" Lily shouted.  
  
James leaned over to have a look at the picture and stated "He looks like a pig with a wig"  
  
Harry laughed heartily before his mother shouted again "What?? How dare she! "  
  
The rest of the teenagers looked uncomfortable at Harry's mom, who had jumped up from the bed, crumpling the picture in her fist.  
  
Her face was red like Weasley hair and her eyes were glinting with rage.  
  
"Wait Petunia, you're going to regret this" she said and with a plop she was gone.  
  
Lily reappeared in the shadow of a large hydrangea bush next to Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Quickly she walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell.  
  
Soon she heard her sister's annoying voice behind the door and braced herself for the first encounter after 15 years.  
  
The door opened and Lily said sweetly "Hello Petunia".  
  
Her sister's horse-like face paled several shades before she screamed  
  
"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERNOOOOOOOOON"  
  
"Thanks for the warm welcome" Lily said and walked passed her sister into the hallway.  
  
She had just entered the kitchen when she heard Vernon's booming voice from the living room. He was sitting in an armchair, reading the newspaper.  
  
"What crazy wicked game is this?"  
  
"Hello Vernon! Nice to meet you too" Lily stated.  
  
"How did you get here? You're dead for years"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, dear. I have never been dead"  
  
"You've always been a freak, Lily" Petunia said. "And unreliable to boot like the whole lot of yours. NORMAL people stay dead when they get blown up"  
  
"This is where you are mistaken dear sister. I never got 'blown up'. But not that they haven't tried, mind you."  
  
"So when you were alive the whole time, why did we have to take care of your spawn?" Vernon growled.  
  
"This is why I am here" Lily called and slammed the crumpled photograph on the kitchen table.  
  
"I have heard a whole lot of interesting facts about how you 'cared' about my son...your nephew" she poked her index finger painfully in her sister's chest.  
  
"Answer me Petunia! What did Harry ever do to you? Just because you have a grudge against me, why did you let my child suffer?"  
  
"He has been nothing but problems since the day they dropped him off at our doorstep" Vernon said angrily.  
  
"Hold your tongue, you old walrus" Lily called. "This is something between me and my sister"  
  
She looked at Petunia expectantly, impatiently tapping her foot on the clean floor.  
  
"He has harassed my son, Dudley" Petunia said weakly.  
  
"Oh really? So why do I not believe this? Your son is twice of Harry's size and when he's just inherited a tiny bit of your husband's mentality, he can't be anything but a bully"  
  
"How dare you insulting my family" Petunia now shouted. "Huh? Look who's speaking Petunia!" Lily laughed now. "You have insulted me and MY family every chance you got"  
  
"I will not longer tolerate this!" Vernon yelled and got up from the armchair. "You're leaving my house instantly"  
  
"Make me!" Lily challenged him.  
  
She didn't pay anymore attention to the stout man without a neck and walked out of the kitchen and back into the hallway.  
  
Petunia followed her reluctantly.  
  
Lily stopped in front of the cupboard and said "I have heard that my poor Harry had to sleep in this cupboard for 11 years, because YOUR son needed two rooms! I'm curious what it can tell me"  
  
"But Lily... he now has a nice bedroom.." Petunia tried to explain, but Lily wouldn't hear anything about it and waved her hand dismissively.  
  
She flicked her wand at the cupboard and said "Declaro!" and instantly the cupboard repeated everything that had happened to Harry while he was 'living' there.  
  
All the times he had been locked up in it without food, how Dudley had tormented him and the countless times Harry had cried himself to sleep, wondering why they all hated him so much.  
  
Tears of sorrow and fury trickled down Lily's cheeks at the end of the cupboard's narrative; then finally Lily faced her sister and whispered "How could you?"  
  
Petunia didn't answer, but she seemed to be ashamed.  
  
"You are my own flesh and blood! Do you think I would have treated your son so nastily if he would have been given to me? Sure as hell not! I would have raised him like my own no matter if he was a muggle or not. Just because he was your son"  
  
"He never belonged here and we never wanted him. I should have dropped him off at an orphanage as Marge suggested" Petunia said stubbornly.  
  
Lily now was raging inside, but she replied calmly "You wanted it that way, sister. You reap what you sow!"  
  
Without further ado she pointed her wand at Petunia.  
  
"Where did she go?" Harry asked confusedly when his mother disappeared in front of his eyes.  
  
James sighed and answered "I have a very good guess. We better get there before she kills somebody"  
  
Sirius and James exchanged quick glances and then James nodded. The two men walked over to Harry and took his hands in theirs.  
  
"We'll be right back" Sirius said to the others before they disapparated with Harry in the middle.  
  
Harry recognized immediately where they were.  
  
Sirius and James walked up to the front door and Harry almost had to run to keep up. "Alohomora!" James called and the door sprung open.  
  
Harry spotted his mother standing in front of the cupboard pointing her wand at his aunt.  
  
"Lily..." James said carefully, but Lily just laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, James. I'm not going to kill her just yet, but she's going to pay for what she has done to my Harry. So you just let me handle this"  
  
Then Vernon came out of the living room. All this commotion inside his home made him very uncomfortable.  
  
"Who's this?" he growled and pointed at Sirius.  
  
"This is my godfather Sirius, Uncle Vernon" Harry explained and he had to restrain himself hard not to laugh at the sight of his uncle's face. "We have to call the police, Petunia. He's a convicted murderer! I will not allow him in my home"  
  
"Wrong as usual!" James sighed. "You're too dumb for your own good, Vernon. Do you really think that your pleasemen are a match for 3 full-fletched wizards?" "It's called police-men, dad" Harry corrected him, but James just snorted.  
  
"Go ahead, Lily. They are so ignorant; they need to be taught a lesson" Lily smiled at her husband and then hell broke loose.  
  
"I hope that she's not overdoing it" Sirius said as he watched Lily. "You know Petunia, we never got along very well, but the way you treated my Harry proves that you're nothing but a big donkey!"

Then she flicked her wand and her sister's ears became bigger and bigger, growing a grey fur. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! INSTANTLY!" Vernon shouted, but Lily just laughed louder.

"Oh my god" Petunia screamed as she recognized the big donkey ears in the mirror. "What did you do to my ears?"

"Wait until she sees her pretty tail" Sirius snickered and Harry had to hold on to the railing so he wouldn't collapse.  
  
Petunia then stormed off towards the living room, not sure what she could do about her current situation. After two steps she stepped on said tail and landed on the floor with a thud, face forward.  
  
"Can't you shut up down there!" Dudley finally screamed from upstairs. "I can't concentrate on 'Slaughterhouse IV'"  
  
"You stay upstairs, son. Don't come down, under any circumstances" Vernon roared.  
  
Harry started grinning in pleasant anticipation. He knew exactly what was going to happen. And just as expected, his cousin's head appeared just seconds later. "Who's this?" he said angrily when he recognized the visitors. "What's he doing here? Why isn't he at his madhouse of a school?"  
  
"Hey Duddykins! I would like to introduce you to my parents" Harry grinned.

"So you are my nephew Dudley" Lily said in a dangerously low voice. "He really looks like a pig with a wig" Sirius laughed when he had a closer look on the fat boy.

"You better watch your mouth, mister" Vernon bellowed. "Or what, Vernon?" Lily inquired. "What are you going to do with us? You should be worried what I'm going to do to YOU!"  
  
Dudley now seemed to be seriously frightened and hurriedly hid behind his father's stout body, his hands firmly pressed against his backside.  
  
Harry had to sit down on the steps because he was laughing so hard now, he couldn't stand up any longer.  
  
"Not so brave in front of grown ups, are you?" Lily scoffed at Dudley.  
  
"You leave your freaky hands off my son!" Vernon now yelled.  
  
"MOMMY!" Dudley screamed fearfully and carefully headed for the kitchen. There he screamed even louder when he caught sight of his mother, who was trying to hide her big ears under an ugly straw-hat.  
  
Vernon ran after his son and the others followed. "Why are you all so upset?" Sirius taunted. "It's a big improvement, in my point of view. She already had the face to match the ears"  
  
James laughed heartily at the looks the Dursleys gave them. Dudley walked over to the refrigerator. Eating always seemed to calm his nerves.

"No, my dear! I think you should see how it is to stay hungry" Lily exclaimed and pointed her wand at the refrigerator.

Dudley just snorted and tried to open it, but the door wouldn't move. A calm female voice could be hurt from inside the refrigerator now _**"I'm sorry, Dudley, but you're too fat already. No food for you today."**_  
  
"Move, boy!" Vernon said angrily and pushed his son aside. He couldn't open the door either and instantly the voice said _**"The same goes for you, Vernon. You're killing yourself with the fat stuff you're eating. Take a grapefruit!"**_

* * *


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**  
  
The door sprang open and the Dursleys spotted to their horror that it was cramped with neatly cut grapefruit slices.  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" Vernon howled and banged his fists against the door.  
  
_**"Stop that, fat ass! That hurts"**_ the refrigerator commented.  
  
Dudley was now sobbing loudly against his mother's chest.  
  
"Do you want my family to starve, Lily" Petunia said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"No, Petunia, but I want you all to taste some of your own medicine. You need to see how it is to be bullied and forced to a lifestyle that's not natural for you."  
  
Petunia shook her head frantically so that her ears started to wiggle.

"I think it's time for you to see a little bit of my world." Lily called. Then she moved into the living room and pointed at the TV.

"NOOOOOOO!" Dudley screamed and dashed forward in front of the TV, trying to block it from Lily.

"Don't be silly, Dudley" Lily laughed. "Get out of my way"

Dudley shook his head and kept defending the TV. Lily heaved a sigh and flicked her wand.

"Sorry dear" she shrugged as Dudley ran off into his mother's arms.

"When will you finally end tormenting my family?" Petunia whined as she padded her son's back. Harry, Sirius and James where now howling of laughter. "Mom, this looks a lot better than Hagrid's transfiguration"  
  
Dudley was grunting fearfully (or at least Harry thought it sounded that way). He stilled had the form of a human and was wearing clothes, but his hands, feet and face resembled a pig. The fat pig-boy was running back and forth between his mother and father and started squeaking in horror, before he sat down next to the TV and hugged it.  
  
Lily finally pointed her wand at the TV and instantly it turned on. Vernon stared at the box which showed a woman in a kitchen, waving a stick over some bowls.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Vernon shouted and pushed frantically button after button on the remote control.  
  
"This is the Wizarding Wireless Network and you're going to watch this... and only this ... for the next week" Lily smiled confidently. "We're going to buy a new TV" Vernon stated and threw one of Petunia's figurines into the box. Unfortunately for him, the little statue bounced off the screen and hit him right on the forehead, leaving a big red lump. Dudley was now shaking frantically, holding on to the box as if to protect it.  
  
"This is enough...ENOUGH!" Petunia screamed. "Lily, end this nonsense NOW!"  
  
"Oh I'm far away from finished, dear sister" Lily stated. Harry followed his mother as she walked through the house, pointing her wand at pictures, which started behaving the wizarding way, at the vacuum cleaner, which suddenly sprang to life, at the chairs and several other household items.

Petunia ran after her sister, throwing her hands up in horror, but before she could reach her, the vacuum cleaner had tackled her and pinned her on the floor. _**"I'm tired of eating all your dirt"**_ the cleaning device said angrily and then finally Petunia fainted.  
  
"What did you do to my wife?" Vernon called as he picked up the limp form from the floor and slapped her fiercely. Petunia's eyes popped open and he put her back down. Dudley finally gave up his position as the TV bodyguard and joined his mother. Totally exhausted Vernon sat down on a kitchen chair, only to jump up in pain a second later.  
  
"This wretched chair just bit me" he growled, picked up the chair and threw it through the kitchen.  
  
Then the doorbell rang once more. Vernon, who was expecting more wizards started shouting profanities before he even reached the entrance door.

"When I hear another one of those words out of your mouth, Vernon, I will wash it out with soap, you hear me?"

"Marge!" he sighed.

"Merry Christmas, brother" the stout woman bellowed and moved further into the hallway, her dog Ripper clutched to her chest..

"Uh..Uh..Marge, I doubt that this is a good time for you to visit us"

"Nonsens,Vernon; You knew I was coming to drop off the presents, so where is my wonderful nephew? DUUDDYKIIINS"

Vernon frantically tried to stop his sister from proceeding, but in vain. Marge stomped into the kitchen and gasped in shock. Petunia's eyes were all teary as she held on to something that looked like a dressed pig on its hind legs.

"Who are all these people?" she finally managed to say.

Petunia mustered all the strength she had left and replied "This is my sister, Lily and her husband James. I trust you remember Harry, and this is his godfather Sirius. They came over to wish us a merry Christmas"

Marge looked like she was about to have a heart attack "But I thought they're all dead?"

"No Marge, not dead... just indisposed" Lily smiled.

"How indisposed can you be to leave your child as a burden to your hardworking relatives?" Marge said angrily. "No doubt you're all drug addicts and most likely homeless. Look at what clothes you're wearing" Her eyes were now fixed on Sirius.

"I have seen him somewhere. I just can't remember where"

"It's quite enough now Marge. I've heard all about Ripper's antics and his attacks on my poor Harry." Lily said and flicked her wand at the dog. "I'm going to make sure that his biting-ability is a little reduced from now on"

Marge screamed loud when she looked at Ripper and saw that he had been transfigured in a Chihuahua with a pink, fluffy jumper. James now walked up to Lily and said "I think it's enough, dear" Then he stupefied Aunt Marge and looked expectantly at his wife.  
  
Lily just shrugged and replied "I will only stop when they apologize to my son for mistreating him all those years"  
  
"Are you going to turn us back to normal, when we do?" Petunia whispered.  
  
"I promise"  
  
Petunia waked over to Harry, who was looking at her with a mix of curiosity and malicious glee. "Sorry,boy"  
  
"Nuh, nuh, nuh... Petunia; I know you can do better than that" James scolded.

Petunia looked at the boy and, maybe for the first time in her life, she recognized the vivid green eyes which matched her sister's. "I'm very sorry, dear. We didn't care for you half as much as we could have. I know we can't make it up to you, but I hope you can forgive us...in time"  
  
Lily now smiled sympathetically and flicked her wand at her older sister. Petunia felt her ears shrinking and the tail disappeared.

Vernon looked disbelievingly at his wife, but she said "I meant it like I said it Vernon." Her husband's eyes got even bigger as she continued. "I hated Lily for all the attention she got from our parents. After she had gotten that wretched letter, I didn't even count any longer. It was only Lily here and Lily there, Lily did this and Lily said that. I always wanted to do the things she did! Turn a stick into a bunch of roses for example. I was envious and disappointed. Then when Harry came to us I took all that anger out on him and it wasn't right. I even raised my own child to believe that Harry deserved to be treated badly. And I should have protected him from your evil anger tantrums. He got punished for things he never even did, and you know it" She pointed her finger at her husband. "I truly hope you all can forgive me"  
  
Vernon had no explanation for his wife's behaviour, but he had the feeling that this witch must have brainwashed her.  
  
"I'm not going to apologize. He's a freak... like all of you... and I'm never going to change my mind."  
  
Dudley's pig-eyes fell on his aunt, who had his arm around Harry's shoulder, while his own mother was doing the same with him. He now recognized how truly lucky he was. His parents had always been there and he never had to depend on the goodwill of relatives. He still wasn't fond of his cousin, but he didn't want to stay a pig either.

"I'm going to apologize as well" he grunted and tottered over to Harry. "Sorry cousin. I'm glad you have your family back" Harry just nodded courteously and seconds later Dudley was back to normal. Vernon now was very eager to get the unpleasant visitors out of his house. "I think you got what you came here for and now it's time for you to leave"  
  
James woke Marge up and performed a memory charm on her. Then they said their good byes and disappeared.  
  
Back in Harry's and Ron's room, Harry broke out in fits of laughter. "Mom, that was hilarious. Did you take off the charms on the house as well?" "Partly," Lily replied. "The TV will only show wizarding channels for a week as I said. The refrigerator will give nothing but grapefruit to Vernon for a week as well. Dudley will only get low-fat and healthy food and only Petunia will get what she wants. It's time that this family starts a healthy lifestyle."  
  
"Lily, I really missed your pranks" Sirius howled.

"You mom? Pranks?"

"Did you think only the marauders had fun?" Lily said in mock dismay. "Vernon will regret it that he didn't apologize" James grinned. "OH yes he will...wait until he figures out what I did to his car" Lily replied.

"I think you let Dudley off too easily, mom" Harry stated. "Trust me, my dear. He will remember me after the holidays" Harry gave her a puzzled look and his mother added "He acts so much like a Slytherin so I thought I leave him a little present"

"What is that?" Harry inquired. "The scarf from that ridiculous school he's going to will transform into a cute python every time he puts it around his neck. And the clue is that he's the only one who can see it. For everybody else it will be only a scarf..."

"... and everybody will think he lost his marbles" Harry finished the sentence. "That's absolutely brilliant,mom"  
  
The friends welcomed them back and said it was almost time for lunch now. "Oh I could eat like a horse after all this action" Sirius stated and they went down to the kitchen.

----------------  
  
Dudley was sitting in his bedroom which was littered with the remains of his Christmas presents along with wrapping paper and video games.  
  
Holding on two his old teddy bear he was pondering today's events. First his cousin showed up along with his parents, who every one believed dead for years and then it had happened again.  
  
_It was nothing but coincidence_, he tried to convince himself. _I had nothing to do with it. Dad just didn't throw hard enough. That's the reason why the screen stayed intact. Nothing else._  
  
A small hysterical giggle emerged from the boys lips as he thought about the big lump on his father's forehead.  
  
_Who are you trying to fool, Big D,_ a voice in his head taunted him. _You know the truth. You know it for years. You're just been very smart in disguising the fact that you're just as a freak as your cousin.  
_  
Dudley shook his head forcefully.  
  
_No! These were all coincidences. Nothing to worry about. It wasn't his fault that his school record caught fire when the principal had ordered him and his parents into his office to talk to them about the countless complaints. Dad....oh god ...dad... if he'd ever found out that I was hoping for it to happen, that I was terrified I would be expelled...  
_  
He clutched his teddy even tighter and started rocking back and forth on his bed, thinking what his father might do to him if he ever found out.

--------------------------  
  
When they entered the kitchen, Harry almost didn't recognize it. The room had been magically enhanced and was spotless clean.  
  
The gloomy tapestries had been removed and been replaced by light wallpaper. There was an enormous oak table in the middle of the room and several pots had already been set up on the stove.  
  
Mrs Weasley urged them to take a seat, while Lily helped her to set all the food on the table. They thoroughly enjoyed this meal, although it wasn't anything special. They knew there was a big dinner planned for tonight with several members of the Hogwarts' staff and the other Weasleys. Harry looked around happily and wondered if even this room, which had almost the size of a ballroom was big enough to fit all those people.  
  
After lunch they decided to have a test flight on Ron's new broom. Sirius had allowed them to practice in the backyard, which was magically protected just like the rest of the house.  
  
So, all the kids left for a bit of outdoor fun, although it was freezing cold. while the adults decided to settle down in the kitchen. Most of the rooms in the house were still contaminated with all kinds of magical varmints.

But soon James and Sirius started to get bored. Not only because of the restless 'marauder-blood' but also because both of them had been condemned to be idle for too many years. They needed to be in action to feel truly alive.  
  
"There are some things that I need to talk to Dumbledore about" Lily said to Molly who was accompanying her, while her husband along with Sirius and James were outside to watch the kids play.

"Oh he will be here tonight for the feast, my dear" Molly stated, while she ordered the dishes to clean themselves in the sink. She had refused any help from Lily, who, in her point of you, still needed rest and time to fully recover.  
  
"I know, Molly, but these are things I don't want to discuss in front f everybody else."  
  
"Then maybe you should go and talk to him now", her friend stated. "Arthur said that he would be at Hogwarts during the winter break and I will make sure that everything is ok here. I can inform Harry and Remus where you went"  
  
"That's a great idea, Molly" Lily said and rose from her chair.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok or do you want me to fetch Tonks for you?" Mrs Weasley asked anxiously.  
  
"No, my dear. I can manage that on my own. I'm not a china doll after all"  
  
"If you say so... the floo powder is in the jar on the mantelpiece" Mrs Weasley said reluctantly. Lily threw some of the powder into the flames, called "Hogwarts" and then she was gone.  
  
She must have immediately identified as a Gryffindor, because when she stepped out of the fireplace she found herself in the deserted Gryffindor common room.  
  
She smiled as she looked at the old couch, where she had studied so often, the stairs that led up to the dormitories ... but she had no time to dwell in the past right now. She had serious business to handle and the earlier she started the better. Quickly she walked towards the portrait hole and pushed it open.  
  
"Oh Lily, my dear, how wonderful to see you at last. We've been out of our minds when we heard that you've been attacked" the Fat Lady sing-sang when Lily stepped through. She had been informed that Perseus was guarding the entrance and she was silently where his painting was.  
  
"I had no idea you knew I wasn't dead"  
  
"Oh my dear, every painting in this school knows about it, but we've been sworn to secrecy."  
  
"You do not happen to know where Professor Dumbledore is right now."  
  
"Of course my dear, he's in his office at this time."  
  
Lily thanked the Fat Lady, who was humming 'Come all ye centaurs", and made her way to Albus' office.  
  
When she reached the gargoyles she cursed herself.  
  
_How am I supposed to get in there when I don't even know the password?  
_  
Then all of a sudden the gargoyles freed the way and Lily recognized someone coming down the staircase. She was about to dash behind a suit of armour when she recognized the voices.

"...that Fudge isn't trustworthy anymore" Minerva McGonagall said earnestly. "I agree that we have to watch him closely from now on"  
  
Lily stood quietly next to the suit of armour as Albus and Minerva reached the bottom of the staircase. Dumbledore, who had spotted her first, said friendly "My dear child, I see you sought me out. Can I be of any assistance?"

"LILY!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Hello Minerva" Lily smiled.

"How..but how.. "she nudged Dumbledore forcefully. "Albus how..." Dumbledore just chuckled and padded the headmistress' arm. McGonagall slowly walked over to Lily and hugged her fiercely. "This is truly a miracle" she said as silent tears trickled down her face. After several minutes, Minerva released her former student and turned to face Dumbledore. "You knew about this?" she asked sternly. "You knew she finally woke up and didn't tell me? Albus, how could you? You know how much I longed to live to see that day."  
  
"I'm awfully sorry, Minerva, but I wanted this to be a Christmas present and I wanted to give Lily and James the chance to adjust a little and get comfortable with Harry before everybody else would be informed."

"Yes I understand this" Minerva said meekly. "Now, Lily, what did you come to talk to me about?" Albus asked. "Can we take that to your office please?"  
  
"Of course my dear." Albus said courteously. McGonagall turned towards Lily and said "I'm sorry, but I have to leave you two now. There are a lot of things I need to take care of. I trust I will see you at the feast tonight" and with a curt nod, she walked off.  
  
Albus and Lily proceeded to his office and settled down on either side of his desk. The white-haired wizard offered his guest a lemon drop and looked at her expectantly.

"Right before Voldemort attacked us, I found a way to finally get rid of him for ever. I'm sure I can cast the spell, but I still need to do some more researches. So I came here to ask you if you can give me access to the restricted section during Christmas break."  
  
"Of course Lily; if there's anything one of the Order members can help you with, you just need to let us know. Mrs Pince is not here at the moment, so you don't have to worry anybody seeing you. There are only very few staff members present at the time. Minerva, Remus and Severus of course and then my great-granddaughter Kimberly, I trust you remember her." Lily smiled happily and nodded.  
  
"I can't wait to meet her again. It's been such a long time"  
  
"I trust she should be somewhere in the dungeons. When we're finished here, you might as well can go and have a look for her. Severus would be delighted to meet you too, but I need you to be careful when you approach him. He has no idea that the two of you survived. At the time we thought it would be too dangerous. Voldemort could have tried to get information out of him in a more painful way." Albus explained.  
  
"I will be careful, Albus, I promise. I don't want Severus to snuff it now, do I? No matter what problems my dear husband and his friends might have with him, we always got along wonderfully. Well, but let's get back to business. As I told you before, I think I have found a way to finally terminate Voldemort's reign of terror. Right before Harry was born I found hints about an ancient spell in one of the books I was reading for researches. I followed these hints for several months and finally discovered the Sicarius spell. Its description sounded more like a prophecy though and at this time I had no idea what it meant. Now that I have heard what happened in the past, I think I understand most of it."  
  
Albus had his hands folded on the desk and listened to her carefully. "Lily, my dear, I have faith in your abilities and I know if anyone can find a way then it will be you. Now please let me finish my work for today, so that I'm able to attend the excellent feast tonight."  
  
Lily rose from her chair and bid her good bye to the old wizard. Just moments later she was on her way to the dungeons.

--------------  
  
"Hey Molly, is Lily upstairs?" James questioned as he and Sirius came back inside.  
  
Molly Weasley, who was reading in one of Lockhart's books, shook her head slightly and replied "She went to see Albus about some serious business of hers."  
  
James shrugged his shoulders and suggested "What do you think Padfoot? Why don't we go and pay Hogwarts a visit ourselves, now that my wife has abandoned me so shamelessly?"  
  
Sirius laughed heartily and admitted that this was a wonderful idea.  
  
He was really looking forward to see Hogwarts again and this didn't mean sneaking into Gryffindor Tower at the middle of the night to get a hold of a certain rat.  
  
The mere thought of Pettigrew made his insides boil and it reminded him that he still had to prove his innocence in front of the Wizengamot.  
  
It was still hard for him to realize how much his life had changed in the past few days. At the beginning of the week he was a convicted murderer on the run, alone and abandoned. Now his best friend had 'returned from the dead' and his name might be soon cleared as well.

Even when some people had told him that he wasn't alone at all, that he still had Harry and Remus and Albus; it had never been the same for him. All these years he had felt responsible for James' and Lily's death. At first he couldn't even look at Harry without feeling the terrible loss and betrayal.

In Azkaban he had wallowed in self-pity, because it was the only emotion left. He had planned out at least a thousand ways to end Wormtail's life, one better than the other.

Then two years earlier, Harry had saved the nasty rat from Remus' and his wrath. At this time he had the little chance to get a formal trial if they would have managed to hand Pettigrew over to the authorities, but he once again, escaped.

* * *


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58  
**  
Even though Remus had still been there for him in the last two years, the connection with the werewolf had never been that strong as his friendship with James.  
  
They had known each other even long before Hogwarts and had considered themselves as brothers. Sirius had never had any brotherly feelings to his 'real' brother Regulas.  
  
For his family he had always been the odd one, the one that you better not display to the public. He was the only one, who had not been sorted into Slytherin.

After his first day at Hogwarts, his mother had been determined to disinherit him. His father had stopped her from doing so, but not because he was overly fond of his son. He knew that he couldn't depend on Regulas to continue the family tradition. He wasn't one of the smartest and it was a fact that it was more likely Sirius who would give him an heir.  
  
He was quite right with his assumption. Regulas managed to get himself killed by Voldemort. He would have never expected that his other son, a Gryffindor, would end in prison for serving the Dark Lord. Although quite proud of him in the end, he knew that this would extinct the noble and ancient house of Black.  
  
His father never found out that Sirius had been falsely accused.  
  
James and Sirius flooed to Dumbledore's office and Albus informed them that Lily was catching up with old friends, so they decided they could do the same and have a chat with their favourite werewolf.  
  
They both had no idea where to find him so they decided to have a look at the office which normally was occupied by the DADA teacher.  
  
James was very proud of his friend, who had had so many problems finding a job after Hogwarts. In his short time as Minister of Magic, he had tried to open the mind of the wizarding community to the problems of werewolves, but the prejudices ran too deep.  
  
He had been very pleased to hear that the Wolfsbane potion had been discovered a few years back. If he would ever get the chance to work for the ministry again, he would try to appropriate incentives to do more researches and maybe improve the potion or finally find a cure for it.  
  
Right before they entered the corridor that led to the DADA office, Sirius stopped short.  
  
"Now that the Marauders are finally back together, I think we should prepare a special welcome to our friend Moony" Sirius said mischievously.  
  
James recognized the familiar twinkle in his friend's eyes which always appeared when he was up to something.  
  
"What exactly do you have in mind, Padfoot?"

"Oh I will let the situation inspire me"

---------------------  
  
Lily entered the gloomy corridor that led to the dungeons. Everything looked just the same as when she was at Hogwarts. She knew that Severus was teaching potions now and she was looking forward to seeing him. However, she was forward to seeing Kimberly even more.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure if Albus had filled her in on the news about her sudden resurrection and she didn't want to frighten her. As she moved closer to the potions labs, she heard somebody yelling furiously and it sounded like objects were crashing against walls. She moved closer and peeked through the slightly open door.  
  
What she saw disturbed her severely.  
  
Severus was standing in the middle of the classroom; more likely he was swaying.

BANG! One after another he was firing vials, some of them full some empty, across the room. Lily looked totally shocked at her former classmate, who was hurling profanities after every flying object.  
  
She clearly could see tears brimming in his eyes as he went on with his destructive rampage.  
  
Knowing that he would be terribly embarrassed if someone would see him like this, she decided to give him a fair warning.  
  
She would get to learn everything that she needed to know about his current state in time. He always had opened up to her. _Fifteen years shouldn't have changed that_, she thought as she started calling in front of the door.  
  
"Is somebody down here?"  
  
"Who in the bloody hell is that" Snape yelled with a slur.  
  
_What did upset him so much that he resorted to firewhiskey_, she thought.  
  
Then the door was pulled open from inside and Severus appeared in front of her. His black robes where dishevelled and he smelled straight like alcohol. Holding on to the doorframe he started babbling uncontrollably. "Lil...oh Lil... What...why..how...NOOO!"  
  
"It's ok Sev, come and have a seat. We need to talk about some things" she said calmly and grabbed his arm to steady him.  
  
She moved him across the classroom and over to the side-entrance. "What's the password?"she asked as they arrived in front of his private chambers.

"Aegrimonia" he slurred and Lily felt his weight on her arm. She wouldn't be able to hold him for long. Panting heavily, she dragged him to the leather couch in his sitting room. "There you go. Now would you mind to inform me what put you in such a state?"  
  
She was very happy to see her old friend, but this lack of control on his behalf seriously concerned her.  
  
"Oh Lily... how did you get back? Or is this just the cruelest dream that ever haunted my tortured mind?"  
  
"This is not a dream, Severus!" Lily said calmly. "Voldemort never actually killed me. The spell put me in a sort of coma and just because of a certain potion I could wake up again"  
  
While she talked to the potion master, she conjured some coffee, strong enough to clear the drunken mind of her friend.  
  
She handed a cup to him and he took it gratefully.  
  
"What potion was that?" he asked her curiously.  
  
"The Muscail potion. It's very old and only very few people know about it."  
  
"I have heard about it. You need a lot of very powerful and rare ingredients for this particular potion."  
  
He took a sip and grimaced "You never knew how to conjure a decent coffee, Lily" He flicked his wand at the cup and then took another sip.  
  
"That's a lot better" he sighed.

"Now would you tell me why you're in such a state?" Lily finally asked.

"First I would like to know what took them so long to finally wake you" he retorted.  
  
"Oh they found out about the potion a few years back already, but it took them quite long to find all the ingredients."  
  
"And why has nobody ever informed me that you were still alive?" he now said while he was getting angrier with every minute.  
  
Lily felt his temper rising along with his voice and was thinking about how she could wiggle out of answering his question. She knew that the truth would hurt and upset him even more than he already was. His obsidian eyes glared at her as he waited for an answer.

----------------------  
  
James and Sirius found the office deserted and were now on their way to the library. In their point of view this was the most obvious location for Moony to be.  
  
The door was slightly open and the two marauders peeked inside. There he was... sitting at one of the tables buried in books.  
  
"Can you see what he's reading?" Sirius whispered.

"Give me a minute" James pointed his wand at the book and mumbled a spell. A second later the title of the book was displayed at the library wall behind Remus.  
  
"Oh, that book" James said quietly. "I bet he's reading the chapter about werewolves again"

"He should stop with that crap. If anyone knows about werewolves, it should be him" Sirius stated.  
  
James beckoned his friend to follow him and they crept behind a high bookshelf.  
  
They tried to make room for each other, but the only outcome was that Sirius fell into the shelf and one of the books landed on his head.  
  
"What a pleasant coincident" Sirius snickered as he showed the book to his friend. It was another copy of the book Remus was reading.  
  
"Do you think we should..."

"You're reading my thoughts" James replied with a mischievous grin on his face. Sirius sneaked over to one of the work tables and grabbed a quill and ink.  
  
James charmed the quill so that the writing was only visible for the marauders and started scribbling in their copy.  
  
Remus was once again reading the chapters about werewolves in _**'Abonimable Abnormalities in the Wizarding World and how to detect them'**_

He had found this book during his time as a student and since then he kept reading it whenever he felt depressed. He couldn't really explain why, but maybe because that book reminded him more than anything about the marauders.  
  
How often had James and Sirius made fun of him for reading this book? It was full of lies about werewolves. They even had tried to encourage him to write his own book about werewolfism with the true facts.  
  
He concentrated on the book again.  
  
'The werewolf is a perfidious beast ... _**and has a terrible dress sense**_..."

What? Remus couldn't remember that this ever had been in the book. He looked back at the book and the last line still was there.  
  
_It's been a while since I read it the last time, so maybe I just forgot_.  
  
He continued reading.  
  
"The werewolf rarely socializes with other beasts... _**but it likes large black dogs"  
  
**_Here it was again! He knew for sure that this never had been mentioned in the book. Remus was forcefully shaking his head, then picked up the book and looked at it from different angles. It just looked as always.  
  
James and Sirius were lying on the floor behind the shelf, looking curiously at their friend. They looked at each other and started giggling furiously, pressing their hands against their mouths so they wouldn't give away their position.  
  
It was just like in old times.  
  
Remus had calmed himself a little. The book mentioned that it was common for werewolves to go insane because of their condition, but that was all crap, right?  
  
He returned to the book and continued reading.  
  
"You can find them everywhere in England... _**they know how to tickle pears and are often seen next to Whomping Willows"  
**_  
Now that was enough!  
  
"Whoever this is... stop that nonsense immediately" Remus shouted angrily now.  
  
Then the text changed in front of his very eyes.  
  
_**"Werewolves are known to be very hairy and even in their human form they should see a barber more often"  
**_  
Remus now stroked his chin. He hadn't been shaving for several days now. He just didn't feel like doing it and he always felt kind of weak and stressed after the full moon.  
  
If he wouldn't have known it better, he would have expected James and Sirius to be the culprits, but he knew it was impossible.  
  
James was rolling on the floor laughing by now. Fortunately they had cast a silencing charm on themselves. It was impossible for them to remain quiet.  
  
"Can you believe he still doesn't know who's doing that?" Sirius howled in between fits of laughter. His sides were already hurting and he had no idea how much longer he could stand this.  
  
"Maybe we have to make it more obvious then "James replied, equally out of breath.  
  
He scribbled a last note in the book and waited for Remus' reaction.  
  
Moony was now shaking. He wasn't sure if it was rage, fear or just plain nervousness when he recognized the text in the book changing again.  
  
_**"Werewolves also seem to have a bad taste in woman. They seem to favour evil, blond Slytherins who are named after flowers"  
**_  
Narcissa, Remus thought. Nobody knows about my silly crush on Narcissa Black except of..."  
  
"SIRIUS!" he yelled. "I know you have to be here somewhere. So you better come out and face my wrath like a man"  
  
James took the silencing charm off of them and Sirius called "Come and find me"

Remus got off from his chair and mumbled "I thought he would have learned to behave like a grown up" As he walked past the several bookshelves he wondered, I had no idea that Sirius knew how to cast that spell on the quill. That was James' speciality.  
  
While Sirius was luring him in a certain direction, James mentioned to stay behind Remus.  
  
"Come out now! Does Albus know that you're here? I thought you were supposed to stay in the Shrieking Shack."  
  
Then Remus felt hands covering his eyes from behind and sighed "Come on Sirius, how old are you? Five?"  
  
Just when the hands were removed from his eyes, Sirius stepped in front of him from behind a bookshelf.  
  
"What are you talking about Remus." he said innocently. "I'm very disappointed my old friend"

Remus seemed to be rooted to the spot. Thousand thoughts raced through his mind. What if this was an attack and this Sirius was impostor.  
  
Then he heard a familiar chuckle from behind him.  
  
"Oh Moony, nothing happened to get your knickers in such a twist. Just an innocent Happy-to-see-you-joke from your old friends"  
  
Remus spun around and stopped short.  
  
"JAMES"  
  
"Yes, that was my name when I woke up this morning" James chuckled.  
  
Then all the tension, fear, frustration and depression which had been pent- up broke lose. Remus did something that nobody would have ever expected. His hand balled to a fist and connected hard with James jaw, which send him to the floor.  
  
James stared at his furious friend disbelievingly and rubbed his jaw.  
  
Before Sirius could do something, Remus was sitting on James, who was still lying on the floor, pinning him down.  
  
"WHEN ...YOU...ARE...ALIVE...WHY... BY...THE...NAME... OF... MERLIN... DID...YOU...NEVER...SHOW... UP...BEFORE" he screamed on the top of his lungs, emphasising every word.  
  
Sirius was now standing behind Remus and was trying to pull him off of James.  
  
Then Remus directed his wrath at Sirius.  
  
"AND YOU...YOU! YOU KNEW HE WAS ALIVE ALL ALONG AND DIDN'T SAY A SINGLE WORD" he continued equally loud.

"I think it's enough now Remus. We had no idea it would be such a shock for you" Sirius said calmly, but they all could see the tears in his eyes from holding back the laughter.  
  
Remus moved away from James and growled "You never have an idea about anything, have you? It never occurred to you that seeing one of your best school friends, who had been dead for ages, behind you, might send me to my early grave?"  
  
Sirius and James gave him their best puppy dog eyes and whined "Can you please forgive us for scaring poor little Moony"  
  
That was too much for Remus. He broke out in a fit of laughter right there and then and soon the three friends were rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"This is unbelievable James! I always knew you were a remarkable wizard but I had no clue you could return from the dead?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Remus. I have never been dead. Voldemort's curse sent Lily into a coma and to keep both of us safe from his followers, Albus set up a secret hideout for us at St Mungo's."  
  
"Lily! Where is Lily?"  
  
"Albus said that she wanted to see Kimberly. Do you have a clue where she could be?"  
  
Remus told them that most likely she would be in the dungeons and so they went to look for her. On their way to the dungeons they filled Remus in on everything that had happened and by the time they reached the potions classroom, Remus head was spinning from all the information.  
  
He knew that this shock had most likely cost him 5 years of his life and he was determined to get revenge for it.

--------------------------  
  
Lily knew that the truth was her only option.  
  
"Severus, Dumbledore thought that it wasn't safe to tell you about it. Voldemort might have tried to get the information out of you. If he would have ever suspected anything... He might have killed you!"  
  
Severus banged his fist on the table with such force that the cup fell on the floor. "This meddling old fool! I thought he trusted me! I have most of the ingredients here in my private stock! You could have been back for years ."  
  
Lily knew that it was impossible to stop him now so she just let him continue to rant.  
  
"I did everything in my power to keep the people in this castle safe, even when it almost cost my own life. I proved to him that I was worthy of his trust and he kept that from me!"  
  
"We all thought it would be the best?" Lily said meekly.  
  
"WE? How can you say that, Lily? You weren't even awake when this old clod made this decision." he said and started pacing through the room.  
  
"James and Albus..."  
  
"Oh yes of course...JAMES! How could I forget about the omniscient Gryffindor brat? The day when he would overcome his prejudices and ask a Slytherin for help must be the day when HELL FREEZES"  
  
Lily knew she had to calm him before he started destroying more of his belongings or, even worse, started drinking again.  
  
"Dear Severus, what does it matter? I'm here and I'm alright. Isn't that what counts? We can't turn back the time and dwell on what-if's. We have more important things to worry about. Voldemort has to be defeated, finally" This did the trick. Severus calmed down slightly and returned to the couch.  
  
He took Lily's hand in his and now she could clearly see the tears in his eyes. She could figure that he still wasn't sober yet and so she conjured another cup of coffee but Severus didn't even look at it.  
  
"Now can you finally tell me what got you in such a state?"  
  
"Oh Lily, I have to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord or..."  
  
""What Severus? What did he ask of you?" Lily said anxiously.  
  
"He ordered me to kill Dumbledore and bring Harry to him when he's attacking the school or he's going to kill my child"  
  
"What child?" Lily said totally horrified.

* * *


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**  
  
"What child?" Lily said totally horrified.  
  
"My daughter Zara. She's a 5th year in Ravenclaw. "he said calmly. "She has no idea that I'm her father. I truly loved her mother, but Malfoy and Rockwood got wind of her and so I had to leave her to keep her safe. I had no idea that she was expecting. When Zara was sorted I immediately recognized the family resemblance. She looked just like Susanna."  
  
Lily was shocked. She had no idea that Severus had had been involved with somebody, let alone that he was the father of a child.  
  
"Now I have no idea what to do. It's either your child or mine" he said.  
  
"Is your Zara the Zara which is currently at headquarters?"  
  
"Yes she is. Not even Dumbledore knows she's mine. I persuaded him to not send her home when the school was attacked because of her friendship to Harry"  
  
"You need to tell her that you're her father. She does not deserve to get this kind of information from Voldemort, does she?"  
  
"I don't know if I can do that Lily" Severus now started to sob. "She hates me! I'm Snape, the evil potions teacher. The oversized bat, who scares the living daylight out of every student just with looking at them. I know she doesn't want me to be her dad. "  
  
Lily pulled him closer and his head sank on her shoulder.  
  
"I love her so much and I'm so proud of her. She is a natural talent in potions and I wish I could just behave around her like I truly want to."  
  
"Then you need to tell her. Tell her tonight! We are facing dangerous times and we don't know if we're all going to survive them. Tell her how you feel. Explain why you had to act the way you did. She's a smart girl; I'm sure she'll understand"  
  
"But what about Harry?"  
  
"Don't worry about Harry, Severus. I'm here and no force in this world will ever separate me from my child again. We will work everything out and you don't need to worry. You won't have to kill Albus or hand over my Harry, nor will your daughter die. Trust me!"  
  
While Severus was now crying openly against her shoulder, Lily talked to him quietly and tried to soothe his tormented soul. She was stroking his hair and padded his hand while he calmed down and the sobs lessened.  
  
After several minutes Severus had regained his composure. He hugged Lily and thanked her for listening to him.  
  
"You better get your slimy hands off my wife, git, or I'll hex them off" James yelled as he saw the two through the open side door.  
  
"Cut it out James!" Lily replied sternly. "It's nothing wrong about saying hello to an old friend."  
  
"Saying doesn't include touching if I remember right"  
  
James was certainly angry. He never understood the strange friendship between his wife and the Slytherin bat.  
  
Lily was now standing between Severus and James.  
  
"She might be your wife Potter, but she's not your property. She can pick her own friends if you please"

"Looks like the slimy git has been crying" Sirius taunted and both of them chuckled.

"To your information, Black, I can't cry even if I wanted to. I'm not blessed with emotions as true and pure as yours." Snape sneered.  
  
Sirius eyes were glinting with rage. Snape was the only one who had overheard him crying after he had found out that James and Lily had been serious with each other. His crush on Lily was long gone. He had fallen in love with somebody else and had been happy as long as it lasted, but that one night had been terrible and Snape never missed a chance to rub it in his face.  
  
The others looked at them confusedly. They had no idea what Snape was talking about.  
  
Then Sirius pointed his wand at Snape and shouted "Refervesco"  
  
Immediately, big bubbles in all colors of the rainbow emerged from Snape's mouth as soon as he opened it.  
  
Severus didn't wait very long. "VOCIS" he roared and Sirius grabbed his throat.  
  
"What the 'ell did you do Snape" he purred in a very silly French accent.  
  
Everybody started to laugh and soon the whole floor was slippery from Snape's soap bubbles.  
  
"That's enough. It's Christmas after all and we should maintain a little peace at last" Remus said firmly before he cancelled the spells.

"How strange! A werewolf, the most brutal beast on this earth, is playing peacekeeper. That must be the Christmas spirit" Severus taunted.  
  
"Severus Snape! I'm not going to stay here and watch you insulting one of my friends!" Lily shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, but I ..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it" Lily cut him off.  
  
"Great Lily, you're finally back to your senses" James cheered. "After all what he did to Harry I doubt you want to be his friend any longer"  
  
Lily, who was already on her way to the door turned around and glared at Snape.  
  
"Exactly what did you do to Harry?" she inquired, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Severus glared back at her and replied "His way to stretch and break the rules resembles very much the way of his father. All I did was show him the consequences of his action if he should continue to step out of line"  
  
"Nonsense Snape! You punished him more often and harder than anyone of your other students. And often enough for things others had done; just because he's James' son"." Sirius growled.  
  
"Is this true Severus" Lily said sadly.

"Yes Lily, it is" he admitted.  
  
"I will see you tonight at the feast and then I expect you to explain me in details why abusing my son gives you a sort of satisfaction" she retorted and left the room without looking back.  
  
They passed the potions classroom and outside Lily informed them that she wanted to see if Kim was in her quarters.  
  
"You don't need to come along, dear. I will meet you in the Great Hall in, shall we say two hours?"  
  
"That's fine with me Lily. I'm sure we can find something to keep us occupied" James said with a wink at Sirius.  
  
Lily gave them a suspicious look but decided to just get going.  
  
Remus, Sirius and James walked upstairs into the entrance hall.  
  
"I hope you don't mind when I leave you here" Remus excused himself. "I still have school work to deal with. So I trust I will see you two tonight"  
  
James and Sirius decided to pay Hagrid a visit and as soon as they were outside and on the grounds, they transformed.  
  
They passed the grounds quickly, trying not to be seen by any of the dragon trainers. To their disappointment, Hagrid was not in his cabin. They didn't dare to search in the Forbidden Forest, because that would have brought them too close to the dragons.  
  
"Let's have a walk along the lake then" James suggested.  
  
"What? A walk around the lake?" Sirius called enraged. "Do you feel so old already?"  
  
James chuckled and said "If you have a better idea, bring it on"  
  
Lily was knocking on the door that led to Kimberly's quarters. "Come in" Lily entered carefully and found the room empty. "Take a seat, I'll be right there" she heard Kim and sat down next to the fireplace.  
  
The door to, what Lily guessed, was the bathroom opened and her old friend walked in wrapping a towel around her head. She was dressed in a comfortable set of robes and was barefooted. "Lily" she screamed as she spotted her and just seconds later Lily was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Oh my... dearest Lily...hun...sweetie. It's unbelievable. You're not dead! Oh my ... HOLY COW... sit down... please have a seat... here make yourself comfortable... great ...fine....yes...uhm"  
  
Lily was laughing heartily now. Kimberly had always been known for being a bit scatterbrained and easy to confuse. Slytherins would call her slow or dumb, but they were terribly mistaken. Matter of fact, she was very intelligent but her agitated way of behaving when she was nervous or excited fooled most of the people. Her friends, however, looked past all that and saw the caring and loving person that she truly was.  
  
They two women sat down at the little table in Kimberly's sitting room. Although it was in the dungeons, the room looked cosy and you could recognize the feminine touch.  
  
The Gryffindor colors were dominating; the furniture was delicate and held in light colors.  
  
Her chaotic way was reflecting in the way her quarters looked like. It seemed that Kim had just been searching for the perfect outfit for tonight's events when Lily came to visit.  
  
Robes were lying around all over the place, mingling with books and parchment. It looked like a very creative mess.  
  
Lily filled her friend in on everything that had happened in the past.  
  
"Yes, Albus told me how he tricked Fudge into releasing Sirius until his official trial." Kimberly stated.  
  
Lily recognized the way her friend's eyes were glinting as she mentioned Sirius.  
  
"Do you think he will be attending the feast tonight?" Kim said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh I'm sure he will." Lily assured her. Then, more like an afterthought, she added "You still like him..."  
  
"Oh Lily, I never stopped. I truly loved him, but I also understood his decision. He was afraid that something could happen to me and possible children as long as he was working as an auror and Voldemort being such a thread."  
  
Lily never truly understood Sirius reaction on that matter. In her point of view, her old friend had gotten cold feet when it came to making a commitment to Kim. They had been all very young and Kimberly being three years younger than Sirius had just been of age.  
  
She knew Sirius had never intended to hurt her and maybe now that things looked different they still had a chance.  
  
"Would you want Sirius and you become serious again? After all those years?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Lily, I honestly don't know" Kimberly admitted. "We both have changed a lot and now that the times are getting darker again..."  
  
Lily nodded. Trying to change the subject to something more enjoyable, she said "So how do you like your current teaching position here at Hogwarts?"  
  
The next hour the two friends talked about Kim's previous teaching positions and finally Lily heard all about Harry's little war with Malfoy.  
  
During Kimberly's narrative, Lily's eyes had turned from the regular vivid green to a dusky green which almost looked black.  
  
"Oh I thing I will have a little chat with Master Draco when I get a chance" she growled and her hands balled to fists.  
  
"It's so terrible, how much my poor Harry had to go through. Everybody seemed to be against him. Fortunately he has his great friends to look out for him"  
  
"Oh I totally forgot about the time, Kim. I promised James to meet him in the Great Hall. I trust to see you tonight, my dear" Lily said and gave Kim a quick peck on the cheek before she rushed out of the room.  
  
James and Sirius were rummaging in Hagrid's shed while Lily was chatting with Kim. "He must have one in here... I know it!" Sirius panted while he searched through all the boxes and cages. "He told me once that he always helps him hatching some of them, because they're having so many eggs now"  
  
"Oh I know Snivellus will be delighted to have some company" James grinned mischievously.  
  
"Oh I found them... James, look!"  
  
James looked at the box Sirius was holding and nodded approvingly. They left the shed, the box securely hidden under Sirius cloak, and headed back to the castle. When they reached the dungeons, they recognized Snape leaving the potions classroom. The two pranksters dashed into a dark side corridor and waited until the potion master had passed.  
  
"Do you think you can break through his wards?" Sirius asked, chuckling in pleasant anticipation.  
  
"I wouldn't be a true marauder if I couldn't. We were the best aurors back in the days.... even Moody said so. I'm sure we can get through petty Slytherin traps" James said airily as the reached the door.  
  
"I'm sure after this Snivellus is going to make sure his wards are not so easily to break." Sirius said.  
  
They entered and moved straight into Snape's private quarters once again.  
  
"This will teach him a lesson to keep his hands off of my wife and not to torture my son" James stated angrily.  
  
They placed the box in Snape's closet and opened the lid slightly. After closing the closet door carefully, they rushed back into the hallway.  
  
They were about to head up the staircase when they heard Lily saying good bye to Kimberly.  
  
"That was close, mate" Sirius chuckled. "I trust she would not be pleased if she knew about our little Christmas present"  
  
James laughed and nodded before they both proceeded into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry and the others rushed inside, freezing, but in a very good mood.

----------------

"Did you see that Wronski feint?" Ron called very impressed. "I have never seen anybody fly like that before... not even Krum!"  
  
Harry smiled happily. Yes his father was marvellous on a broom. He caught the snitch so many times before Harry had even spotted it.  
  
Now they were all looking forward to some hot chocolate and some snacks, before the great feast tonight.  
  
When they entered the kitchen, Mrs Weasley threw her hands in the air in mock dismay. "My dears, you better go upstairs and wash up quickly; I will provide you with some hot beverages when you're done. Hurry up, you lot or you'll get sick" she called and shooed them out of the kitchen.  
  
"But remember to be quiet in the hallway, Fred and George!" their mother said sternly, placing her hands on her hips.

--------------------  
  
Severus was frustrated. He didn't feel like attending the feast at all. Of course he was looking forward to seeing his daughter, but to spend a whole evening with the two Gryffindor morons was truly dreadful.  
  
Also he would have to explain his previous actions to Lily. He couldn't expect that she was overlooking the way he treated her son.  
  
_If he wouldn't be so much like James...,_ Severus thought. His head is already as big as his father's. He doesn't care about rules and expects to get away with everything, just because he's the Boy-who-lived. Someone had to treat him like a regular student and not like a celebrity.  
  
After a quick shower, he was about to get changed into his dress robes, when he recognized a little noise in his closet.

-----------------------------  
  
James and Sirius were sitting in his old room, holding something that looked like a crystal ball. In fact it was a surveillance device. They had left its counterpart in Snape's closet earlier this day.  
  
They could watch everything that was going on in his bedroom and now they wanted to see how the potion master reacted to their little present.  
  
Severus grabbed his wand and pointed it at the closet door. Instantly it popped open and Severus howled in disgust.  
  
"Did you see that James?" Sirius was laughing. "He found Aragog's next generation."  
  
The two men were shaking with laughter as they watched their old enemy losing it.  
  
Snape glared at the mob of spiders that crawled inside his closet. They were everywhere. Inside his robes, between his shirts and in his shoes. He felt his hands getting sweaty and he had to breath deeply.  
  
_Oh my god, I can't even look at it or I'm going to vomit  
_  
Since he was a little boy, he had been afraid of spiders. He could handle them as potions ingredients, as long as they were dead, but as long as their nasty bodies were moving he felt like rooted to the spot.  
  
He pointed his wand inside his closet and tried to vanish them but...  
  
"He just tried to vanish them" James stated between fits of laughter. "Yep, he did. Too bad he has no idea that vanishing spells don't work on them. Their system changes the spell and let them double their size instead." Sirius agreed.  
  
They both returned their attention back to the surveillance ball and watched.  
  
Severus recognized with horror that the tiny spiders already had the size of galleons. Only after trying the vanishing spell again, which caused the spiders to grow to the size of his palm, he figured that the spell he was using was the reason for their sudden growth.  
  
"Very smart and observing our Professor" James smirked while they glared into the silver orb. "Let's see what he tries next"  
  
Severus was shuddering now, he just couldn't stand to be around them, but he needed to find the source.  
  
He grabbed a piece of parchment from his night stand and pushed the spiders out of the way.  
  
Then he spotted, in the depth of the closet, a little black box. He lifted the lid and peeked inside, only to see even a hundred more spiders.  
  
"Merlin's bead" he sighed and the horror he was experiencing could clearly be heard in his voice.  
  
"Where is he going now?" Sirius wondered, as they watched Snape leaving the room.  
  
"Oh the poor wittle Snivellus is scared... Awwww" James taunted before another fit of laughter shook his body.  
  
Just moments later Severus returned to the bedroom, carrying a large metal box. He placed it in front of the closet and levitated the spider box into it.  
  
Just then one of the bigger spiders started crawling up his leg.  
  
_I'm not going to scream_, he thought desperately. _No I'm not! They are not getting this kind of satisfaction. Potter and Black! I know this was your sick idea and I know you're watching me.  
_  
Only a little squeak emerged his lips as he removed the spider from his leg with his wand and placed it into the metal box.  
  
He hurried to finish his task and several minutes later his closet was clean of spiders.  
  
With a flick of his wand, Snape sealed he box and levitated it out of the bedroom.  
  
_Hagrid will know what to do with them_, he thought grimly. _And tonight I'm going to sleep in one of the Slytherin guest room. First thing tomorrow morning I'm going to instruct Filch to search my quarters thoroughly for any remaining spiders.  
_  
"Did you hear him squeak, James" Sirius called. "That was simply wonderful!"  
  
"I doubt that he will ever lay his hands on Lily again. He always hated spiders. His sister told me that many, many years ago." James added, before he stored the silver orb in one of the closets.

* * *


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60  
**  
Remus was ready to leave and secured the little package in the pocket of his robes.  
  
_They are so going to regret it.  
_  
He took the floo network to headquarters and held his eyes open for his friends. "Hello Remus" a deep voice suddenly boomed behind him.

"Hello Hagrid, have you already heard the good news?" Remus greeted the half-giant.

"What news?" was all Hagrid could say before Sirius cut him off and shooed both of them into the kitchen.  
  
Molly and Lily had excelled themselves. The whole room was beautifully decorated. A large Christmas tree was standing close to the fireplace, several candles, with holly around, bathed the room in a cosy light and mistletoe was hanging over the door. Several Santa figures floated under the ceiling, making funny noises and throwing fake snow at the guests.  
  
A big sign had been placed next to one of the cupboards, shouting "Merry Christmas" in several different languages; definitely a work of Fred and George.  
  
Hagrid eyed the mistletoe suspiciously, but soon he was engaged in a conversation with Professor Flitwick.  
  
Even Lady Tanya's portrait had been removed from the bathroom and was now hanging over the fireplace. Her frame was nicely decorated with tinsel and green and she looked very pleased with it. Her red, Indian style, dress made her looks very exotic and matched the Christmas decoration of the kitchen in color.  
  
Kimberly was taking care of the punch, while Molly finished arranging the center piece of holly and ivy.  
  
Sirius beckoned Hagrid over to a group of armchairs and chuckled.  
  
"How is everything at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh the same ole, as always. Though I'm a bit concerned 'bout Professor Snape. Poor lad. Had no idea how them got in ter his closet."  
  
Everybody else would have had no idea what Hagrid was talking about, but Sirius had a good guess.  
  
"Hagrid, I would like you to meet someone. He's out there in the hallway with Harry. You wouldn't mind if I bring him in?"  
  
The half-giant stared flabbergasted at the dark-haired wizard. "Ye have tried that punch already, have ye? Since when do ye have ter ask me what ye can do in yer own house"  
  
Sirius was grinning all over his face as he left the kitchen. Carefully, trying not to wake his mother this time, he beckoned Harry and his friends to come inside.  
  
Hagrid looked slightly confused at the group that was entering. Harry was leading, followed by Ron, Hermione, the two sets of twins, Ginny and Zara. Then at the end there was a person in a long black cloak, the hood drawn deep in his face.  
  
Hagrid figured that it was a man, due to the way he was carrying himself.  
  
The cloaked figure reminded him very much of the dementors in Azkaban, but he didn't feel the terrible chilling sensation that he had experienced during his short time in prison.  
  
After hugging and welcoming the students, he stretched out his enormous hand to greet the person, but he wouldn't move.  
  
"Strange feller are ye?" Hagrid said, slightly angry about the rude behavior

"Oh don't worry, he's not used to a lot of company. He's a little shy" Sirius said pitifully and padded the figures back. The figured nodded sadly and Hagrid sighed "No offence, mate. I know how yer feel. Yer among great people her. Have yer met Dumbledore?"  
  
Before Hagrid could start praising Albus Dumbledore, which everybody knew could take a while, Sirius nudged the figure and said "You can show your face; nobody is going to hurt you"  
  
The figure shook his head forcefully.  
  
"It's ok, yer among friends." Hagrid encouraged the stranger. He didn't see how Harry and Ron were holding on to each other, holding back the laughter. The others tried very hard to maintain a serious atmosphere, but they didn't know how much longer they would be able to hold on.  
  
Then when the stranger finally lowered his hood, Hagrid jumped off the chair and fell right on to poor Professor Flitwick, who had the misfortune to stand behind him.  
  
The half-giant glared at James in pure horror until he heard the muffled squeaks of Flitwick.  
  
He shifted his weight off of the tiny wizard and mumbled absentmindedly "'cuse me Professor. Didn't squash ye, did I?"  
  
Professor Flitwick didn't answer but crawled anxiously out of Hagrid's reach.  
  
The half-giant got up from the floor and towered over James and Sirius, who were standing in front of him. They recognized the grim expression on Hagrid's face and that had wiped off the mischievous grin on their faces.  
  
"I know yer not James, so who the hell are ye?" Hagrid bellowed and suddenly all the talking in the kitchen stopped.  
  
Harry, who had recognized that his father and godfather might have gone a little too far this time, turned towards Hagrid and explained quickly what had happened.  
  
The gamekeeper started swaying terribly during Harry's narrative, so Hermione and Ginny decided to push him gently back into the armchair, before someone would seriously get hurt, should Hagrid collapse.  
  
"Oh my god Ja...ha...ha...mes" Hagrid started sobbing after Harry had finished. Large tears formed in his beetle-black eyes and started falling freely on the floor.  
  
Ron jumped backwards when a huge tear splashed on his feet and wetted his dress robes.  
  
Hagrid had left his armchair and was now hugging James fiercely. "Oh it's so goo...hoo...hood ter see ye"  
  
James was gasping for air now and Sirius tried to free his friend from the tight embrace before he ran out of air.  
  
The floor was flooded from the gamekeeper's tears and nobody seemed to be able to calm Hagrid. "Hagrid, you should release him now" Fred chuckled and the half-giant let go.  
  
James breathed heavily and soon his almost blue face returned to its normal color. The half-giant seized a handkerchief of the size of a tablecloth from his pocket and dabbed his eyes.  
  
"Where's Lily" was all he could utter before the sobs started to get worse again.  
  
Harry pointed at the door that led to the hallway and there she was.  
  
"Aw, Hagrid, my dear. You don't need to cry. Everything is ok."  
  
Lily walked over to the half-giant and soon her delicate figure all but disappeared in Hagrid's hair, beard and robes.  
  
"Oh I'm just so ha..ha..happy"  
  
Lily freed herself from Hagrid and looked at him pitifully.  
  
"Blow your nose... yes that's it... Very good. So now sit down here and have a drink. You'll feel better instantly"  
  
Zara hurried over to Mrs Weasley and soon she returned with a tankard, the size of a bucket, filled with butterbeer.  
  
Hagrid drained it in one big gulp and soon the sobs and the shaking lessened.  
  
"Dirty... all those creatures... those dirty creatures... in my Misses' house... can't take that anymore" the old house-elf mumbled angrily as he dried the floor.  
  
He failed when he tried to carry Hagrid's handkerchief away with the tips of his fingers. It was just too big and soaking wet, so he had to drag it behind him.  
  
They all started laughing at the house-elf's behavior and finally the strained atmosphere seemed to have ended.  
  
Remus had stayed back during the whole situation and had watched it from a distance.  
  
He felt for Hagrid and he knew how shocked he was after their little game. He had felt the same this afternoon.  
  
"Good evening Professor Snape and a merry Christmas" Molly cheered as Severus entered the kitchen. She took his cloak and showed him his place at the huge kitchen table.  
  
Snape nodded politely and sat down.  
  
Mrs Weasley called everybody over to the table for the dinner.  
  
When everybody was settled, Albus addressed them.  
  
"My dear friends, I hope you all enjoy this marvellous meal. Molly and Lily have outdone themselves. Let this feast be dedicated to love and peace before we have to face the dark future. Tuck in!"  
  
Ron's plate was full before Dumbledore had sat down again.  
  
"Severus, are you not hungry tonight?" Kimberly said with a concerned voice as she looked at his almost empty plate.  
  
"No." he growled. He knew he would not enjoy this evening and today's events had darkened his already gloomy mood immensely.  
  
Kimberly was put out by his answer. Why did he always have to be so unfriendly? It was Christmas after all.  
  
The rest however seemed to enjoy themselves thoroughly.  
  
Everybody was savoring the delicious meal and was chatting animatedly.  
  
The roast turkey with cranberry sauce was soon gone and the guest were ready to try all the different desserts.  
  
Lady Tanya was looking greedily at the excellent chocolate cake and the ice cream.  
  
"Please, Albus, pleeeeeeeeease! Let me out, just for tonight" she begged. "I promise I will behave."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled andsaid "You know how much havoc you caused last time. I don't want to see that repeated."  
  
Lady Tanya gave him her best puppy dog eyes and finally Albus deferred.  
  
He pointed his wand at the picture and the painting's surface blurred.  
  
A moment later Lady Tanya, in her pretty red dress, was hugging Albus happily.  
  
"Thank you, my dear" she whispered and sat down between Severus and Sirius.  
  
Her eyes scanned the room for mistletoe and she pondered whom she was going to trap under it while she ate up chocolate cake together with ice cream.  
  
"Oh soooo good" she sighed, trying not to mess up her dress.  
  
Remus, who was sitting next to Severus, thought it was about time for his little surprise.  
  
"Severus", he said calmly. "I found this in my classroom today. Can you tell me what this is? I thought it might fall in your subject"  
  
Snape eyed the box suspiciously. Then he glared at Potter and Black, but they seemed to look very surprised as well.  
  
Against his better judgement, he lifted the lit and...  
  
BOOM  
  
The box exploded and covered Snape in a cloud of pink smoke.  
  
After the smoke cleared, everybody started laughing hysterically.  
  
Lady Tanya handed Snape the little mirror out of her handbag with shaking hands.  
  
Severus grabbed the mirror and was shocked.  
  
His hair was pink and his face was covered with very ugly make-up. Green eye shadow, blood-red lipstick and fake eyelashes made him look like a transvestite.  
  
That was just too much. Severus had thought that this day couldn't get worse and then this.  
  
He turned around and growled "Lupin!"  
  
Remus chuckled and looked at Severus' outstretched hands "Before you strangle me, you should have a look at what's in the box"  
  
Severus grunted something intelligible and rummaged in the little box.  
  
Everybody was staring at him, curious to see what Remus had given him.  
  
"You look good in your new look" Sirius sneered. "Definitely an improvement. That was a good one Remus"  
  
"Yes you truly proved that you're a marauder" James agreed.  
  
"I wouldn't praise me just yet, if I were you" Remus grinned and beckoned Snape to show the content of the box.  
  
Severus was reaching inside the box and placed a black orb, the size of an orange, on the table.  
  
"Where did you get one of those?" Kimberly gasped when she recognized what it was.  
  
"What is that?" Kelsey wondered.  
  
"I think it's a memory marble" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Very good, Hermione. Do you know what it's good for?" Remus said proudly.  
  
"Oh I know what it's good for" Ginny spoke up. "Bill once got one of those from a pen-friend. You can put a certain memory in it and give to someone to view it."  
  
"Exactly" the werewolf smiled mischievously as he recognized the uneasy look on James' and Sirius' faces.  
  
"Now what memory is that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Turn the marble on, Severus, and we will know it in a minute" Albus suggested and Severus flicked his wand at the crystal orb.  
  
Something that looked like a huge soap bubble rose from the memory marble and hovered over the table for everyone to see.  
  
_This memory is brought to you by  
_  
**_Mudbrain's Memory-restoration Medication  
_**  
"I hate these advertisements" Sirius said impatiently, and then all of a sudden he became very quiet  
  
"Oh my god Sirius! Please tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing!"  
  
"Oh my dear James, I'm doing JUST that" Remus confirmed impishly.  
  
"And to make sure that you both are going to watch all of it, I have to take some precautions.  
  
With a simple spell he attached their behinds firmly to their seats and made sure they couldn't turn their eyes away from the big bubble.  
  
"Play!" he then shouted and everybody could see the Hogwarts Lake on the bubble-screen.  
  
"What's that all about?" Kimberly said confusedly, but Lily just giggled and replied "You will see. Just watch and enjoy the show"

-------------_**It was like the camera was zooming closer to the scene and everybody could recognize the marauders, most likely in their fifth year.  
  
They were talking about how funny it looked when Snape had been turned upside down and James couldn't understand why Lily was always stood up for him.  
  
"He so deserved it" said the 5th year James while he continued to play with the snitch.  
  
"It was so funny when he floated there upside down showing his skinny legs and his dirty knickers." Wormtail giggled.  
  
James and Sirius were roaring again with laughter as they settled down next to Remus, who was reading in one of the school books.  
**_  
Back at the Christmas party, Snape was wondering what else he would have to endure today and regretted thoroughly that he didn't stay at home that night. At least the wretched werewolf had saved him from another embarrassment tonight. The scene which had happened before was not a part of this memory.  
  
Nobody in the room dared to laugh about the comments in the memory marble after they had seen Snape's hateful expression.  
  
_**The 15 year old James was playing with the snitch, letting it escape a little bit further each time. They all knew he was trying to impress Lily, who was sitting at the lake not very far away.  
  
She was just moving her hair out of her face, which looked so enchanting that James fingers took a moment too long to close around the little flying ball and it escaped.  
  
Sirius and Wormtail's eyes followed the snitch as it flew away and entangled itself in the branches of a weeping willow.  
  
"How are we going to get it down there?" Sirius asked desperately as they walked up to the tree.  
  
James tried several spells, but nothing happened. The snitch was stuck.  
  
"Evans! Could you give us a hand?" Sirius asked Lily, who looked at them curiously.  
  
"Not in thousand years am I going to help you to get back that silly thing. It might teach you a lesson to stop showing off."  
**_The grown up Lily at the Christmas party laughed hysterically as she remembered what happened next.  
  
Sirius and James however glared daggers at Remus, who was grinning widely, obviously enjoying his little prank._**The 15 year old James and Sirius were now at their wits end.  
  
"We have to climb up there and get it." James exclaimed. "I take the left side and you come from the right, in case it gets free and tries to escape"  
  
Sirius nodded and they climbed up the tree.  
  
"Why did it have to get up that high?" Sirius panted when he had almost reached the top of the willow.  
  
"Stupid snitch" James said angrily. "Can you reach ... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"  
  
Sirius watched terrified as the branch, James was sitting on, broke and his friend fell head forward into the lake.  
  
"Jaaaaames" he yelled and dashed forward, trying to reach him, but the only result was that he followed James into the water.  
  
Remus and Pettigrew had arrived at the water just moments later and were calling for their friends, but the surface of the lake remained calm. Sirius and James were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Wormtail was frantically running back and forth, wringing his hands "We have to find them! They're drowning!"  
  
Remus didn't take it that serious. "They're both excellent swimmers"  
  
Then the surface was rippling and a pale slimy ball appeared.  
  
Pettigrew was screaming now "The giant squid! The giant squid has munched them! HELP! HELP!"  
  
"Shut up, Wormtail! Nothing happened. We're fine" Sirius growled.  
  
Lily had joined the rest of the marauders at the lake and was now howling with laughter.  
  
"Didn't know that you can ride a squid, Potter. And you look so good adorned with pond-weed and algae"  
  
James and Sirius were now gliding from the back of the squid. Back on dry land they tried a cleaning spell, but it was no use.  
  
The mud and plants just seemed to stick to their robes and hair.  
  
"Stop laughing Evans! That's not funny" Sirius growled as he pulled some of the weed decoration off his head.  
  
Then a tentacle of the squid appeared from the lake and stroked Sirius cheek. The dark-haired boy shuddered terribly under the wet, cold touch.  
  
"Looks like you found yourself a girlfriend, Black?" Lily sneered as she watched Sirius stomping off back to the castle.  
  
"Very funny Evans, very funny" James said angrily as he followed Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, funny" Wormtail echoed.  
  
Lily looked after the boys, who were totally wet. Their clothes were covered with water plants and their shoes made smacking noises with every step.  
  
While Wormtail followed his friends, Remus stayed a little back and watched Lily.  
  
She turned towards the willow and flicked her wand. The snitch slipped off the branch and flew right into her hand.  
  
"This should teach them a lesson" she laughed and made her way back to the school.  
**_The bubble disappeared and Remus discretely put the orb back in the box.  
  
Everybody was laughing hysterically while Sirius and James just sat there looking totally crestfallen.  
  
Then James turned around and glared at his wife. "It was you! You all along...you were the reason I couldn't get that snitch out of the tree with my wand." "And you somehow blocked the cleaning spells we casted on our robes" Sirius added angrily.  
  
"Remus! You're so going to pay for that!" they both yelled in unison.  
  
"I just wanted to show you that you're not the only pranksters around here"

* * *


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**  
  
Severus was now trying desperately to turn his face back to normal. He felt less than comfortable, to say the least. The pink hair and the fake eyelashes were drawing to much attention on him not to mention the laughter.  
  
And the mustache was itching terribly. He always had the urge to sneeze.  
  
Remus leaned over and whispered "Don't even try it. This spell is not going to wear off until tomorrow morning"  
  
"Damned werewolf" Severus growled and submitted to his fate.  
  
After everybody was finished with eating they cleared the table and music started playing from an invisible source.  
  
Kimberly and Remus were soon dancing to the music while Sirius tried to escape to meet with James.  
  
"Not so fast Mister Black" Lady Tanya exclaimed and trapped him at the door.  
  
"You're not trying to run away from me, are you?" she added in her most seductive voice.  
  
"No certainly not madam!" Sirius stuttered.  
  
Lady Tanya pointed over their heads and smiled slyly "OH it seems to me that you owe me a kiss. We can't break old Christmas traditions, can we?"  
  
Sirius wondered how it would be to kiss a woman who was not only dead for several hundred years, but also had just jumped out of a painting.  
  
To avoid parchment dry lips, he settled for a peck on the cheek.  
  
"What was THAT?" Lady Tanya said genuinely upset. "Did you forget how to kiss in Azkaban?"  
  
With that she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.  
  
Lady Tanya had thrown herself at him with such force that Sirius tumbled backwards and they both fell right into the hallway. The silencing charm, which had been placed on the kitchen to prevent any unfriendly interruptions from Mrs Black, however, did not cover the corridor.  
  
As soon as the two rolled into the hallway Mrs Black started one of her obnoxious tirades.  
  
Lady Tanya laughed at the painting and said "I'm sorry that we can't let you out. But no...not really. You're such a vile and nasty creature, you should be banned to hell forever.... "  
  
Before she closed the curtains again she kissed Sirius again, just to see the hateful expression on his mother's face.  
  
"It's so much fun to tick her off" she said airily as she skipped back into the kitchen. "Didn't know paintings could turn so red"  
  
Sirius followed her, shaking his head. He didn't want to know what this woman would come up with before the feast ended.  
  
Lady Tanya was just about to taste the punch when Albus approached her.  
  
"I thought you promised me to behave" he said almost sternly, but the twinkle in his eyes gave away his amusement.  
  
"Oh Albi, don't be such a killjoy. Can't a woman enjoy herself? It's not my fault that the dementors got Sirius so weak in Azkaban. I thought he could hold me" she said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"You better do not interrupt the feast again, or I'll send you back into the attic"  
  
Lady Tanya's eyes grew wide in shock. The last place were she wanted to be tonight was the hag painting in the attic.  
  
She picked up her glass and moved slowly over to one of the armchairs.  
  
_Maybe I should try to be good tonight_, she thought to herself, but the good resolutions were forgotten as she spotted her next victim.

----------------

Harry enjoyed himself immensely.  
  
The sight of Snape alone, who was sulking in a corner, was making his heart overflow with joy.  
  
As he spotted his mother approaching the vile potion master, he crept closer and hid behind the large Christmas tree.  
  
It should be interesting to hear what the two had to talk about.  
  
"May I have a word with you, Severus?" Lily said and said down on a chair next to him.  
  
Snape just nodded.  
  
"What did they do to you today?"  
  
"How do you know?" he said surprised.  
  
"Oh trust me, I know my husband. I'm sure they wouldn't let you get away with it so easily."  
  
"They put a box of spiders into my closet" he relied dryly.  
  
"Oh god, Severus. I know how much you detest them."  
  
Severus snorted in disgust.  
  
"You should watch your tongue when you talk to Remus. He might be the calmer one, but he's a marauder none-the-less. And I think you deserved it for the statement you made. Remus is a good man and a great teacher. His condition is not his fault."  
  
Snape glared at her, his eyes glowing and his face paler than ever under the make-up.  
  
"So you think I deserved it. He is a werewolf and he got out of control before. He can thank ME that he can teach again. He should be on his knees, thanking me, but instead he is hexing me into a transvestite. And in your opinion this is what I deserve?" he ranted.  
  
"Calm yourself, Severus!" Lily said sternly. "I know you can't stand the marauders and you surely have a reason, but your school days are over. I can understand your grudge against Sirius and James. They can be a royal pain, but Remus is different. I can tell you that I'm not going to tolerate any snide remarks about his condition. He, at least, has grown up and so should you. Stop taunting him for being a werewolf and your hair will remain its natural color."  
  
Severus didn't reply. In some way she was right. Remus himself never had done anything to him since they had left school.  
  
But still...  
  
"So now that we have this settled, would you care to explain, why you treat Harry in such an unfair manner?"  
  
Severus sat up straight and cleared his throat.  
  
Harry listened carefully from behind the Christmas tree.  
  
_Yeah, tell my mom why you are so mean to me, you oversized bat!_  
  
He had to stifle a giggle when he saw Snape's face. He looked truly uncomfortable under Lily's piercing gaze.  
  
"I can't remember when I ever treated Harry different than any other student?" he said carefully.  
  
_Oh yes... who's going to believe that?_ Harry thought grimly.  
  
"So taking away house points for every little mistake, screwing up his grades by vanishing his potions and taunting him in front of the whole class is your way of treating your students?"  
  
"Every student needs to learn that stepping out of line is going to be severely punished. Harry had to learn it the hard way I suppose." he commented dryly.  
  
"Oh every student? Huh? I've not heard that you have punished Draco Malfoy or any other of your 'beloved' Slytherins ever in such a manner as you did with the Gryffindors"  
  
Snape didn't reply this time.  
  
_You go, mom! At least somebody recognizes how unfair he is.  
_  
"Draco Malfoy is an excellent student and..."  
  
"Oh rubbish! Stop that Snape! Don't give me that pure-blood nonsense now. In what century do we live? You're neither Salazar Slytherin nor Tom Riddle, so don't even start. You better give me a good explanation, or I will add some nice earrings to your new make-over."  
  
Snape glared at her in shock, while Harry was holding his sides behind the Christmas tree. He had no idea how long he could hold on.  
  
"I can't punish Malfoy as I want to and definitely not now. His father knows about Zara's mother and where she lives. I can't risk getting her in even more danger. Lucius wouldn't tolerate any punishment of Draco from my side."  
  
"You're not telling me that you let him blackmail you?" Lily said horrified.  
  
_What has Snape to do with Zara and her mother?_ Harry mused.  
  
"I have no other choice. I'm Dumbledore's only source of information about the Dark Lord. Trust me, if I could have my way the little ferret would stay in detention" he growled.  
  
"But still there is no need to punish Harry for things his father has done to you. Harry is not James. He might not be a saint, but I truly can't see him being so much worse than other students in that age" Lily stated.  
  
"He isn't" Snape admitted hesitantly.  
  
"So are you going to stop being unfair to him, or do I have to give you some taste of your own medicine"  
  
When he saw Lily rubbing her wand absentmindedly, he took a deep breath.  
  
"Lily, I have a certain reputation at Hogwarts..."  
  
"Oh I'm fully aware of your reputation, dear Severus. Some of your students even consider you a half-vampire"  
  
"Oh I haven't heard that yet." Severus grunted.  
  
"I can't be easy on Harry or all the other students would try to get away with everything, and that would end in havoc"  
  
"Damn! Snivellus! You can't be serious. Don't try to tell me that only the constant punishment of Harry is keeping up order at Hogwarts. This is the greatest rubbish I've ever heard." Lily growled now.  
  
Severus was trying hard to get out of this without telling Lily the whole truth. The major reason, why he loathed her son so much was that he reminded him so much of James. But not for the most obvious reason...  
  
Snape could never tell her that he envied James more than any other man on this planet. He always wanted to be Lily's husband. At the end of their 7th year, he had finally realized that there was no place for him in her life, or at least not the place that he wanted.  
  
So he had tried to run away from everything and everybody. He met Zara's mother and was happy for a little while. Then he heard that Potter had been elected Minister for Magic.  
  
That had been a horrible shock. Not in his wildest dreams, he would have imagined that the Gryffindor brat, the greatest show-off in the history of wizardry would be appointed for the highest position in the ministry.  
  
From that day on he had climbed up the ladder in the deatheater hierarchy steadily until he was Voldemort's right hand.  
  
He still kept contact to Lily and tried to protect her from the wrath of Voldemort as much as he could. This even went so far that he helped her to complete a very complicated spell to save her son from the Dark Lord.  
  
His feelings towards Harry were divided. He loathed him, but he had tried everything to save him, more than once. He was Lily's child as well, after all.  
  
"When I promise you to be fair to Harry from now on, would you drop the subject?"  
  
_Oh mom, don't be so easy on him!_  
  
"I will, for now, but when I see you're not keeping your promise... and that includes Ron and Hermione as well, than I will see how I can persuade you" she grinned impishly.  
  
_Snape's never going to make it. He's so dead!  
_  
Severus heaved a sigh which sounded like it was coming from the bottom of his heart.  
  
"Now are you going to talk to Zara tonight?" Lily inquired.  
  
Harry cocked his ears and he was trying to listen harder.  
  
_What is going on with Snape and Zara?,_ Harry thought confusedly.  
  
"I don't know. I'm afraid that she doesn't hear me out when she finds out that I'm her father."  
  
_WHAT??_  
  
Harry moved quickly away from the Christmas tree. He had to find Hermione or Ginny.  
  
Snape was Zara's dad. Not in a million years would he have expected that.  
  
The black-haired boy was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't pay any more attention to Snape and his mother.  
  
Lily just saw a head of black hair disappear behind the Christmas tree when she nudged Severus.  
  
"I think you have no other choice now. If you're not going to tell her, somebody else definitely will."  
  
Snape looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Harry has overheard us"  
  
The potion master groaned and cursed the little eavesdropper silently.  
  
"I will go and fetch her for you, before Harry finds her." Lily said before she left.

---------------  
  
Lady Tanya was lurking in the shadows, watching Remus and Professor McGonagall talking about the upcoming term.  
  
"I don't know if we should start the next term without knowing what Voldemort is planning." he said.  
  
"I don't know it either, to be honest. Hogwarts is still the safest place for the students to be, but there is also an informer. We couldn't figure out who it is yet, but this person must have access to school intern decisions." Minerva retorted.  
  
"You don't suspect a staff member, do you??" Remus said, obviously shocked.  
  
"I think this is neither the right time nor place to discuss this, Remus" Minerva replied. "But Albus doesn't think that one of the teachers is the informant."  
  
Remus was smart enough not to push the issue, so he courteously excused himself.  
  
Lady Tanya knew that this was her cue, so she followed him carefully.  
  
The werewolf had just gotten himself a butterbeer and was looking for one of his friends as Tanya approached him.  
  
"Would you be so kind and rescue a lonely woman from an early death of boredom?"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow in surprise. He didn't really believe that she was 'just' bored. The sly glinting in her eyes proved his suspicions.  
  
Being the gentleman that he was and curious to find out what she was up to he answered "How can I be of service, my Lady?"  
  
Lady Tanya blushed slightly and batted her eyelashes.  
  
"I haven't danced in centuries. So would you do me the favor?"  
  
Remus bowed in front of her, before they waltzed off to the music.  
  
Lady Tanya thoroughly enjoyed herself. Her laughter rang through the kitchen and alerted Dumbledore, who was engaged in a conversation with Hagrid.  
  
"Busy little thing yer Lady, isn' she?" the gamekeeper chuckled.  
  
Albus shook his head disbelievingly and decided to watch her carefully before something happened.  
  
Sirius approached Kimberly, who had just finished her chat with Molly.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked her airily.  
  
"Oh quite so..." she answered, but it seemed to him that her thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
He looked where she was staring at and recognized Remus dancing along with Lady Tanya.  
  
"They look nice together, don't they?" he teased.  
  
Kimberly spun around and glared daggers at him. "Yes they truly do!" she snapped and was about to leave when Sirius held her back.  
  
"What is it with you and our werewolf?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing "she said angrily, pulled her arm out of his grip and vanished.  
  
_I need to have a chat with Lily about that_, Sirius thought and started searching for her.  
  
Lily had spotted Zara, sitting together with Ginny, and was thinking hard now how to separate her from the Weasley girl.  
  
This turned out not to be a problem as Molly called her daughter to give her a hand with the drinks.  
  
Lily approached the young Ravenclaw and said kindly "My dear, would you give me a minute of your attention please?"  
  
Zara nodded anxiously. What could Harry's mother probably want from her?  
  
Lily put her arm around the girl and led her over towards the Christmas tree. Zara stopped walking as she recognized Professor Snape sitting there. What could she want that involved him?  
  
"Come on my dear. No need to worry" Lily said and pulled the Ravenclaw along.  
  
Zara followed reluctantly and said down on a chair furthest away from the potion master.  
  
"I leave it to you from here, Severus" she said encouragingly and left.  
  
Snape murmured a spell and instantly everything around them appeared blurry.  
  
The Ravenclaw girl looked extremely frightened, but Snape said calmly "This is a disguising spell. Nobody is going to see us or overhear our conversation."  
  
Zara relaxed slightly but still felt a little uneasy next to the potion master.  
  
Before she could say something Snape turned towards her and sighed.  
  
"There is something that you need to know, Miss Rawle. You're in immediate danger."  
  
Zara gasped in shock "Danger? Professor Snape what is going on here?"  
  
"I'm sorry that you have to hear about it this way, but I can't remain silent any longer. Let me ask you something upfront ... has your mother ever talked to you about your father?"  
  
"Why should she do that? My dad is my dad... what is there to talk about?"  
  
"You're not quite right with this assumption. Mr Rawle is surely the man you consider your father. He has raised you since you were born, but he is not ..."  
  
Severus was not sure how to put it.  
  
"Oh you mean he is not my biological father" Zara assumed. "But how would you know about it?"  
  
The potion master took a deep breath. He had been afraid of this very moment for almost 5 years now.  
  
Zara's eyes grew wider as she drew the right conclusions. She put her hands in front of her face and started to shake with laughter.  
  
"Yeah right...very funny. This was quite the Christmas joke Professor"  
  
Snape didn't know exactly what to do now, but then he couldn't take it any more. He got up from his chair and sat down next to his daughter.  
  
"This is certainly not a joke I'm afraid"  
  
The laughter died immediately and she swallowed hard. She stared into his pale face and his eyes showed her that he was indeed deadly serious.  
  
"Oh my god" was all Zara could utter as she started sobbing into her hands.  
  
"Shhhh" he tried to soothe her and he hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I know it is hard for you to understand right now, but I hope you will one day. I do not expect that you accept me as your father, but I hope you can accept me as a friend."  
  
Zara's head perked up and she removed the hands from her face.  
  
She couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
Had he just said he was her father and offered her his friendship? She never had thought that Snape would know how to spell the word, let alone offer it to a student.  
  
"Why has nobody told me before? Why has mom never told me that you are my ... father?"  
  
"I will have to start from the beginning so that you can fully understand the facts. You have to believe me that neither your mother nor I did ever do anything to hurt you on purpose. We had our reasons to handle the situation the way we did."  
  
Zara listened carefully as Severus told her about his relationship with her mother Elena and how the deatheaters had forced him to leave her or she would have been killed. That he had no idea Zara was existing until she came to Hogwarts and how he had been forced to hide his true feelings.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear, but I was too afraid they would hurt you to get to me if they would ever find out you were my daughter."  
  
Zara's sobbing had ended and she had calmed down quite a bit.  
  
_Did he just call me 'dear'?_ she thought but immediately focused on the more urgent matters.  
  
"So you said I was in danger? How can I be in danger when nobody knows about me?"  
  
"Things have changed. Somehow they found out that you are my daughter and now they are blackmailing me."  
  
His voice had been as calm and understanding as he could muster. He had tried to sound as much as a father as possible, although he didn't have much practice.  
  
Zara didn't exactly know what to respond. Her brain had not yet digested the metamorphosis from Snape, the mean potions teacher to Snape, the...dad.  
  
"So you're telling me that Voldemort is after me?"  
  
"As long as he isn't convinced that I'm a double-agent, you have not much to worry. But there are some rules I need to set up!"  
  
Severus voice had, without him noticing it, changed into his classroom voice.  
  
Zara raised one eyebrow suspiciously. He had just told her he was her father and already he was setting up rules.  
  
Severus seemed to sense her objections and continued "I'm not only telling you this as a father, but also as a member of the Order of the phoenix. It is for your own safety that you follow these rules."  
  
Zara nodded reluctantly and beckoned him to continue.  
  
"First, you won't go anywhere alone! Second, if something seems suspicious to you... Avoid it! And third, don't let those irresponsible Gryffindors lure you into any dangerous nonsense!"  
  
Zara wanted to get this over with and nodded mutely.  
  
"One last thing... I don't expect you to accept me as your father, but understand that I only have your best interests at heart."  
  
"So how do you want me to call you?" she finally asked.  
  
"When we are alone, you may call me Severus if you like, but when others are around, especially at Hogwarts, you will address me as Professor Snape"  
  
"Ok then... may I go now?"  
  
"Yes, you may..."  
  
After he had rescinded the disguising spell, he embraced his daughter quickly and left.  
  
Zara was totally flabbergasted. She remained seated and mused about what she had just found out.  
  
It would take her quite a while to digest this.

* * *


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62  
**  
While Zara was talking with Snape, Harry had found Hermione.  
  
"Mione, you have no clue what I have just discovered." he said, positively flustered.  
  
"I trust you will tell me why you're in such a state"  
  
Harry looked around for potential eavesdroppers and filled her in on what he had just overheard.  
  
"What? Zara is Snape's daughter? You have to be kidding"  
  
"Where is Zara by the way?" he asked.  
  
Ginny, who had just joined them, told him that his mother had approached the Ravenclaw.  
  
"I bet Snape has told her by now" Harry assumed.  
  
"We are not going to bring up the subject before she decides she wants to talk about it. This will be hard enough on her as it is. Nobody is going to hassle her about it" Hermione said with her best McGonagall-voice.  
  
She was glad that Ron was busy playing wizard chess with Kelsey. He sure was a great guy but sometimes he was like a bull in a china shop when it came to emotional things.  
  
Hermione knew that she had to be careful not to tell him about it when Zara was around and to make sure he keeps his big mouth shut.  
  
Snape was standing in a dark corner watching the others enjoying the party. The father-daughter-talk didn't go so bad after all. At least she didn't curse him or anything similar. They would both need time to adjust to the new situation..  
  
Although he knew that he couldn't handle alcohol very well, he decided to indulge in some firewhiskey.  
  
He had to drown his worries to make it through this evening.  
  
When he reached the refreshment table, only one person was there.  
  
Lady Tanya smiled at him happily and purred "Isn't it a splendid evening, Professor?"  
  
"I wouldn't phrase it like that" he growled and poured himself a big glass of firewhiskey.  
  
"Aww Professor, you need to lighten up a little. Don't be so gloomy. I know exactly what you need!"  
  
"And what would that be?" he sneered before he drained his drink.  
  
"Very simple answer... a woman"  
  
Snape's face grimaced into a smirk, than into a smile and finally his whole body was shaking from a genuine laughter.  
  
Lady Tanya looked very pleased about the reaction she had achieved from the gloomy potion master. She placed a kiss on Snape's lips and whispered "You look really cute when you are laughing"  
  
With a final wink, she left a totally aghast potion master behind.  
  
Albus was chuckling as he watched his ancestor all but skipping over the dance floor. He thanked Merlin that James was married and all the other men in this room were either too old or too young for her.  
  
She had always been his favourite family member, at least on the 'deceased' side. The way she could cheer up even the most depressed person had always impressed him. She was a very fun loving person and a joy to have around.  
  
Kimberly and she had a lot in common, although it seemed to him that the flirty ways of Lady Tanya, especially the way she acted around Sirius and Remus did somehow displease his great granddaughter.  
  
The marauders, along with Lily and Kimberly had sat down around a little table and reminisced about old times, while the students had discovered all kinds of games they could play.  
  
Some of the teachers were dancing and in between the old house-elf scuffled around, muttering curses and profanities.  
  
Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur had withdrawn in a quiet corner for some privacy. They both had been quite disappointed that their older sons Charlie, Bill and Percy had not been able to attend the feast.  
  
A little while later, several other members of the Order had joined the festivities. Tonks, Shacklebolt and Moody, who had been informed about Lily's and James' return, told them everything important about the ministry business that James might had missed.  
  
Nobody dared to look at Mad-Eye Moody for a longer period of time because the constant spinning of his magical eye gave most of them a very strong feeling of sickness.  
  
Lily and James truly enjoyed having so many of their old friends around and they also wanted to know what happened to the others.  
  
"I'm missing Alice" Lily said to Alastor Moody, who was drinking from his own flask, as always.  
  
"Oh the Longbottoms. They were not so lucky" he answered her carefully.  
  
"Moody, tell me the truth...what happened to them?" she urged him anxiously.  
  
The old auror took her arm and hobbled over to a group of chairs.  
  
"Sit down my dear. This is a longer story"  
  
He informed her that the deatheaters had sought them out because their son Neville could have been the boy mentioned in the prophecy as well.  
  
"And in the end these sewer rats had tortured them with the Unforgivable so long until both of them had lost their mind in the process. They are now in St Mungo's... with not more sense than a babbling pumpkin" he growled angrily and banged his fist on the table.  
  
Lily furiously grabbed one of the auror's bony hands and hissed "Who did this? Tell me Alastor...who did this to Alice and Frank?"  
  
"The Lestranges... they had both been sent to Azkaban for it, but Bellatrix escaped or more likely has been set free from the dementors" he growled.  
  
"So why is nobody out there looking for her?"  
  
"Because Fudge is a nutcase. She had broken into Hogwarts before and injured a student, but Fudge just doesn't want to believe it. He had been informed immediately and when he went to Azkaban for inspection, the dementors told him that everything was in best order and all the inmates were in their cells."  
  
"And he didn't go to check it?"  
  
"No, I told you he's a moron. He just believed those creatures although we are all suspecting for quite a while that the dementors are following Voldemort."  
  
Lily was enraged. "In James' period of service, something like that would have never happened."  
  
"True Lily, James was a lot more responsible than Fudge. He just wants to please the pure-blood families to stabilize his position."  
  
"Moody, do you have an idea how I could visit Alice and Frank, without being discovered?"  
  
"Where's a will there's a way" the old auror said friendly and his scarred face distorted even more as he tried to smile.  
  
Shortly after midnight everybody was tired and exhausted. The teachers were ready to floo back to Hogwarts after they all had helped to clean up the mess.  
  
Dumbledore was looking everywhere for Lady Tanya. It was time for her to get back in her painting, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Sirius had just descended the stairs along with the kids, James and Remus, after showing them his grandfather's lab.  
  
They had not seen the lady either but offered to help searching for her.  
  
It was Hermione who found her finally, cowering in a huge terracotta pot that had been stored in a broom closet.  
  
"Bother!" she hissed as Albus grabbed her collar and lifted her out of the pot.  
  
"You really thought you'd get away with this, my dear?" he chuckled.  
  
"It can't hurt to try" she replied as she followed the old wizard back into the kitchen.  
  
He placed her in front of her empty portrait and pointed his wand at her.  
  
Most of the people present had to stifle a laugh at the sight of the pouting witch.  
  
A red flash hit her, she blurred and just a moment later she made herself comfortable in her painting once more.  
  
Nobody recognized the little item she was hiding between the folds of her dress.  
  
After the guests had left, everybody else withdrew to their rooms to get ready for the night.  
  
Sirius had taken the portrait of Lady Tanya with him and put it on a hook next to a window.  
  
He decided to change into his pyjamas in the bathroom that night to ensure that she wouldn't see more than necessary.  
  
Sirius was glad to finally get the chance to lie down. It had been a while since he had been so relaxed and happy, but all the firewhiskey, butterbeer and punch had been a little too much.  
  
He had a royal buzz and all he wanted now was to sleep.  
  
Lady Tanya looked at the little crystal in her hand and smiled slyly.  
  
"Thanks Albi for your assistance. Life will be a lot more enjoyable from now on"

----------  
  
Lily couldn't find sleep for a long time that night. She had agreed to take some polyjuice potion and change into Molly Weasley to visit the Longbottoms.  
  
James had agreed to her plan. She and Alice had been close friends during Hogwarts and afterwards and he understood how hard it had to be on his wife to know that her best friend was in such distress.  
  
Lily was up early next morning before anybody else, except Molly and Tonks.  
  
The young auror had agreed to accompany her to St Mungo's.  
  
After a quick breakfast, Lily swallowed the potion. She was sure that she would have never been able to eat anything with the taste of the vile fluid in her mouth.  
  
Disguised as Molly, she and Tonks stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the hospital.  
  
They passed the reception and headed to the 5th floor.  
  
A sign over the double-door said _**"Spell Damage"**_ and they entered.  
  
They walked around Gilderoy Lockhart, who was wandering around the corridor aimlessly, waving pictures of himself.  
  
"Would you like an autograph?" he beamed at the two women, but Tonks just padded his arm and put him off until later.  
  
They moved further down the corridor until they reached the closed door of the Janus Thickey Ward.  
  
Tonks pointed her wand at the door and said "Alohomora".  
  
A young healer appeared at the entrance and welcomed them. When she heard who they had come to see, she seemed very excited that the Longbottoms finally had some new visitors.  
  
"Not too many people come to see them, you know? Only Neville and his grandmother come during the holidays and the minister visits them once a year"  
  
Lily nodded mutely. She was a little afraid that someone might recognize that she's not Molly Weasley. Her friend was well known in the hospital and she couldn't risk to be discovered.  
  
It felt so strange to be in Molly's body. It was stout and not as tall as her own, but for a short period of time it was not a big deal.  
  
They followed the healer past several beds. One of them had to be Lockhart's according to all the pictures of him on the wall next to it. All the images beamed toothily and smiled at the new arrivals.  
  
At the far end of the ward flowery curtains had been drawn around two beds and Lily instinctively knew that this was where they were going.  
  
The healer opened the curtains and Lily was shocked about what she saw. The plump and happy-looking face of her old school friend was thin and worn now. Her eyes seemed overlarge and her hair, which had turned white, was wispy and dead-looking.  
  
Frank in the other bed was not moving at all. His eyes were closed and his face looked deadly white in between the yellow sheets.  
  
She took a chair and sat down next to the bed of Alice. Empty eyes were staring at her from a dull face, while her friend's hands were fidgeting with the hem of her nightgown.  
  
"Hello Alice" she said with a shaky voice, but received no reply.  
  
"It's truly hurting me to see you like this. I wish I could have been there to prevent it."  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes as she watched her friend, who had once been so energetic, just staring into space.  
  
"I can't wait to see your son, Neville. When he's just a little bit like you I'm sure he's a sweetheart."  
  
It seemed a little ridiculous to keep talking, when she knew Alice wouldn't understand a word she was saying, so she just remained silent. She took Alice' hand in hers and sat like this for what seemed like eternity.  
  
Then the curtains opened slightly and Tonk's head appeared.  
  
"We have to go soon, Lily"  
  
"Just one more minute than we can leave"  
  
Lily took an old photograph out of her robes and handed it to Alice. It showed two teenage girls in their dress robes in the Gryffindor common room. Lily smiled meekly as she thought back when this picture had been taking.  
  
Right after they had been taking their OWL's the marauders had thrown a big party.  
  
_Time had been so easy and carefree then_, she thought.  
  
Just then she recognized her natural auburn hair flowing over her shoulder. The polyjuice potion had worn off.  
  
She was just about to pull another vial out of her pocket when she felt Alice grabbing her hand tighter.  
  
Astonished she looked at her friend and for a split second it seemed that she was looking back directly at her.  
  
"Alice? Do you know who I am?" she said hopefully.  
  
"Alice do you recognize me" she asked again, this time more urgent.  
  
Alice Longbottom's head starting to quiver and she pinched her eyes together like someone who's thinking very hart.  
  
Lily moved her hand up to the other woman's face and stroke her cheek.  
  
"It's me Lily... Lily Potter"  
  
Excited to see any kind of reaction she continued stroking her cheek.  
  
"Lily... Lily Potter" Alice repeated with an emotionless voice and then the dull expression was back.  
  
Disappointed Lily took her hand out of her friend's limp grip and drained the vial.  
  
_Maybe it was just a coincident and she just repeated my words  
_  
Deep inside however Lily was sure that she had seen a flash of understanding in her eyes.  
  
The healer showed them out and at the door Lily turned around a last time.  
  
"Excuse me; has Mrs Longbottom ever uttered a word since she is here?"  
  
The healer sadly shook her head and said "No... unfortunately not a single word"  
  
Lily nodded and left with Tonks.

-----------------  
  
Severus woke up with a terrible headache. That evening had been worse than any other evening he had every experienced. If he would have been a muggle, he most likely would have compared it to a rollercoaster ride.  
  
He freed himself from the sheets and decided to get a hangover relief potion from his private stock. Fortunately he wouldn't have to put up with any dunderheads today, so he could return to bed and rest.  
  
Not bothering to put on a dressing gown or slippers, he shuffled to his private lab and grabbed a vial from one of the shelves.  
  
Severus pinched his eyes together. Even the dim light in his quarters hurt his eyes terribly.  
  
He drained the vial instantly and hurried back to his bedroom.  
  
A tray full of food awaited him there, but he shuddered and almost gagged as he recognized it.  
  
"Maybe later" he muttered and fell back on his bed.  
  
Even after almost an hour, the headache hadn't lessened.  
  
"What have I ever done to deserve all this" he growled.  
  
Yesterday spiders, pink hair and this idiotic mustache, than this importunate woman and his not very successful talk with his daughter and today he would have to continue to suffer.  
  
He knew it would be no use to wallow in self-pity, so he could as well do something productive.  
  
First, however, he had to get rid of this unbearable headache.  
  
He performed a quick cleaning spell and put on some fresh robes, before he struck off towards the hospital wing.  
  
Deep inside he hoped that Celeste would be there and not Madam Pomfrey. He just couldn't take the satisfied grin on her face when he asked her for some medication.  
  
For some reason, the nurse seemed to be very pleased to see that she was indispensable even for the vile potion master.  
  
He entered the infirmary and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw Celeste in the office.  
  
Without looking up from the papers she was reading, she asked "What can I do for you Severus?"  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he said taken aback. "I had no idea that you have eyes in the back of your head"  
  
"Yes I'm gifted in many different ways" she smiled. "But this was very simple. There are only 3 men in this castle right now; Dumbledore, Remus and you. Albus doesn't need my help to find relief for his hangover, Remus has already been here this morning, so it could only be you" she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Has the possibility ever occurred to you that the werewolf might have come back for some reason?"

"Oh you disappoint me Severus. This hangover is certainly hampering you to reason. Otherwise you would have remembered, that the potion I'm handing out to cure a hangover will let you sleep for several hours. So it was very unlikely for Remus to return already. On the other hand I figured that you would try your own potion first before you seek me out for help."  
  
Somewhere in the depths of his spinning and hurting head, he was admiring her for her logic which, at least at normal days, matched his own.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if there's anything else you could do for me, besides the regular medication. There are a lot of things I need to take care of and I certainly can't waste any time with sleeping"  
  
Another reason why he would rather try something else was the fact that he somehow reacted allergic to the medication.  
  
Hurtful bumps in private places, was the last thing he needed today, when he considered sitting down most of the day, preparing classes.  
  
"Oh I'm sure I can help you otherwise" she said graciously and beckoned him over to one of the hospital beds.  
  
He sat down and Celeste ordered him to disrobe his upper body.  
  
Severus gave her a disbelieving look and didn't move.  
  
"Oh, don't be so prudish. I've seen a lot more from you than your naked chest, so this won't be a surprise for me"  
  
Reluctantly the potion master started to open the countless buttons.  
  
Celeste had to hold back hard to not break out into laughter. She would have never imagined that a man like Severus, so urbane and sophisticated, would have problems to show his bare chest when he already knew that she had seen it before.  
  
Celeste had treated all the scars that covered his chest, the new ones as well as the old ones. There was nothing that she didn't know about him.  
  
During the time in Dumbledore's house, as she had stabilized his condition, she had also shared all his memories. She knew what he had been through and what he would have to face.  
  
Severus pushed the robes off his shoulders and Celeste put her delicate hands on his pale flesh.  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as her hands moved up from his shoulders to the back of his neck.  
  
Severus felt a tickling sensation as her hands moved up and she placed her finger tips on his temples.  
  
She started humming a very calming melody while her fingers moved back down to his shoulders and then back to his temple once more.  
  
Severus had no idea what exactly she was doing or how this was supposed to help him, but he realized that, against his nature, he had to have faith in her abilities.  
  
Celeste was trying to locate the exact source of the pain, but that wasn't easy. There were so many different sources, that she wasn't sure which the right one was.  
  
She immersed deeper into the depths of his mind and body and then she found what she was looking for.  
  
The potion master felt the back of his neck growing hot as Celeste concentrated on the source of his pain and burnt it out of his system.  
  
After the hot sensation had subsided he felt refreshed and free of pain. His whole body felt years younger as if a big burden had been taken off his shoulders.  
  
If he would have asked Celeste about it she would have told him that she not only had taken away the hangover, but also dislodged the remains of his bad conscience towards his daughter Zara.  
  
She knew now that he was her father and why he never had the chance to be there for her other than as her potions teacher. The girl would soon understand everything and they might have the chance for a common future.  
  
The only thing that really concerned her was what she had seen about Voldemort's plans. He wanted Harry Potter and Dumbledore and Severus was supposed to bring them to him or otherwise his child would get sacrificed.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Severus talking.  
  
"I wondered why you haven't attended the Christmas festivities yesterday"  
  
"I didn't think that I belong there."  
  
"You belong there at least as much as I do. I had a present for you."  
  
Celeste tilted her head and smiled.  
  
"I never really had the chance to thank you for saving my life" he said quietly while he buttoned up his robes again.  
  
"There is no need to thank me, Severus. I did what lies in my nature. As a healer it was self-evident for me to help. You should rather thank Sirius. He put himself in a lot of danger to save you"  
  
Severus snorted and the moment of familiarity was gone.  
  
Celeste recognized the deep abhorrence Severus felt against the other wizard. She the reason, of course but it still appalled her that this feeling had not died down in the slightest after all those years.  
  
Severus thanked her for the help and excused himself.  
  
There would be a more appropriate time to hand over the little present that he had gotten for her.  
  
While he walked down the deserted hallways another thought struck him like thunder.  
  
_Oh bother! I should have given her present as well. How thoughtless I have been. It was Christmas after all. I'm her father, so I should have had a present_.  
  
Cursing himself he entered his quarters and went straight to work.  
  
It would take him some effort to find the right gift.  
  
_Maybe I should ask for some advice... one time wouldn't really hurt, would it?_

* * *


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63  
**  
An impudent ray of sunlight woke Sirius up earlier than he wanted to. He yawned heartily and stretched as all of a sudden he recognized something next to him.  
  
He poked his finger into the little heap next to him. A part of his mind expected a prank from James or Remus, but the reality was even more disturbing.  
  
He heard a grunting noise from underneath the sheets, which moved slightly.  
  
"Who ever you are, you bloody bastard, you better get out of my bed or you will regret the day your mother brought you into this world" Sirius shouted and reached for his wand.  
  
Then the sheets moved down a little and a shock of dark hair appeared followed by a set of sparkling eyes.  
  
"No need to be so unkindly, my dear Sirius" Lady Tanya said cheekily. "It was a little bit chilly in my painting and I was afraid I would get sick. I thought you wouldn't mind to share the warm covers with me. I was a good girl, I promise."  
  
Sirius just pointed his wand at her, opening and closing his mouth like a fish on dry land  
  
So much insolence put even a marauder to shame.  
  
"Next time you feel cold my lady, I would be delighted to provide you with a blanket to keep you warm in your painting. However, if you ever sneak into my bed like that, I cannot guarantee for anything. You are dead already, my dear and this morning you almost had me just as far."  
  
"Oh that wouldn't be such a bad thing, but I would prefer the living Sirius nevertheless"  
  
The marauder could do nothing but grin. He got out of the bed and put his black satin dressing gown over his pyjamas.  
  
"Now would you care to explain how you got out of that bloody painting?"  
  
Lady Tanya looked quite uncomfortable and started to stutter "I-I-I'd rather not"  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows at her and tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"You're going to tell me now, or I will go straight to Albus and we'll see if he can make you talk"  
  
"Ruddy squealer" she growled and left the bed. "Alright, but you have to promise me that you're not talking to Albus about it. You know how it is to be locked up although haven't done anything wrong. You've spent 12 years in Azkaban for a crime you didn't commit and two more years on the run. I spent 800 years locked up in that bloody painting just because I wanted to survive."  
  
She paced back and forth in front of Sirius, her hands clenched to fists between the folds of her red dress and a grim expression on her face as she continued.  
  
"From all of my descendants only Albus ever found out the spell to get me out of my painting and he only does it on special occasions. I am so tired of being imprisoned and I want to come and go as I please at least among friends. So I followed you to your grandfather's lab last night unnoticed and created a saving crystal. It can store every spell and you can use it as you like without a wand. As Albus cast the return spell on me last night, I captured it with the crystal. This is how I got out of the painting."  
  
Sirius had listened very diligently and he could feel her pain  
  
He walked up to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm not going to tell anyone as long as you swear to me that you're not using your ability for anything that could harm my friends or anyone close to me"  
  
She looked up at him and said in a slightly hurt voice "I'd never do such a thing"  
  
He smiled at her and stroked her cheek, before he left for the bathroom.  
  
Kimberly had decided to stay at headquarters. Kayla and Kelsey's parents were expected for today, but the children had no idea. It was supposed to be a surprise.  
  
Molly and Arthur had planned a short trip to Hogwarts to meet their son Charlie and had left already when she entered the kitchen,  
  
Quickly she prepared some eggs, bacon and toast along with some tea as Sirius came downstairs still chuckling quietly.  
  
Kimberly smiled at him warmly as he settled down at the kitchen table. "Care to have breakfast with me?" she said and filled a plate for him.  
  
Sirius took it gratefully and beamed at her.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself yesterday?" she asked.  
  
"Immensely! This has been the best Christmas I had since I left Hogwarts."  
  
"It was really joyful... maybe the last one before the great blast"  
  
Sirius expression darkened immediately as the thoughts what they all most likely had to face soon re-entered his mind.  
  
"Do you have a date for your trial yet?" Kimberly inquired.  
  
"No... not yet. Albus hopes that it won't be before we had a chance to have our go on Voldemort. To prove my innocence, we either need Pettigrew dead or alive or James has to witness. This however could jeopardize everything. Voldemort is not supposed to know yet that the Potters have survived. Lily is researching an ancient spell which might defeat Voldemort forever"  
  
Kimberly had listened curiously while she sipped her tea.  
  
"I trust if Voldemort would find out now that Lily and James are still alive, he would try to correct this 'mistake' immediately. I hope it's not going to take much longer until Lily has all the details, because I don't know how long we can keep it a secret"  
  
"I know" Sirius said calmly. The food in front of him was cold now, so he just absentmindedly tipped the plate with his wand and muttered a warming spell.  
  
They both ate in silence as all of a sudden they heard someone banging against the front door.  
  
Sirius flinched terribly and his face paled several shades.  
  
"Who's making such hell of a noise? Has nobody taught them any manners?" Kimberly ranted and hurried towards the kitchen door.  
  
Sirius decided that he would not let her go alone and followed her into the hallway.  
  
His mother's screams were echoing in the entrance hall and they pulled the curtains back before Sirius stepped to the door.  
  
That would have been very welcoming to hear an old hag scream profanities from the top of her lungs as soon as you enter the house.  
  
As soon as Mrs Black's screams had ended, Sirius opened the door and just seconds later, auburn curls almost suffocated him.  
  
Kimberly stared at the woman, who was hugging Sirius as if her life was depending on it, for a split second before she knew what was going on.  
  
"Nicole?"  
  
"Yes my dear Kimberly... we finally arrived here safe and sound. Let us in quickly now; I'm not sure, but I had the feeling someone was following us."  
  
The red-haired witch finally let go of Sirius and hugged her friend fiercely, kissing her on both cheeks, while Sirius peeked out of the door, but couldn't see anyone suspicious.  
  
A tall black wizard followed her inside and was immediately greeted by Kimberly and Sirius.  
  
"Come in the kitchen and have a cup of tea. The kids are still sleeping so you can catch your breath first before they will attack you" Kim said and led the way into the kitchen while Sirius had to tame his mother's portrait once again.  
  
"A very charming person, isn't she?" Floyd said sarcastically and pointed at the screaming painting.  
  
"Yes she's such a dear" Kimberly replied and they both started laughing heartily, what send Mrs Black in another tirade about blood-traitors, scum, filth and other pleasantries.  
  
They sat down at the kitchen table and Sirius offered them tea and breakfast.  
  
Nicole declined the food politely and conjured herself a cup of coffee while her husband piled eggs and bacon on his plate.  
  
"I'm so glad you could take this break and visit" Sirius said happily. "We haven't seen each other since Lily's and James' wedding.  
  
"Where are they by the way?" Floyd asked curiously.  
  
"Lily went to see Alice Longbottom at St Mungo's and James seems to still be sleeping"  
  
"No he's not" said a grumbling voice behind them.  
  
James had just entered the kitchen. His hair, which wasn't tidy on the best of days, was now worse than ever. It looked like he had been struck by lightning.  
  
Still in his dressing gown he scuffled over to the table, sat down and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm never... never ever in my whole entire life... going to play a drinking game with a half giant again" he said regretfully.  
  
"Headache?" Kim said pitifully. Sirius chuckled and said "Isn't that obvious?"  
  
"Oh I might have something here to help you. It's a muggle medicine and they call it APSERIN" Floyd said enthusiastically and searched his pockets. "You need to try it. You find no better potion than that in the whole wizarding world"  
  
"It's called A-S-P-erin my dear" his wife corrected him and conjured a biscuit to go with her coffee.  
  
"You're right... I know I had some with me when I left"  
  
"You better not let the Slytherin git hear what you said about the muggle potion" Sirius snorted.  
  
"Slytherin git? Who would that be?" the black wizard asked.  
  
"Severus Snape, the potion master at Hogwarts" Kimberly explained. "And you know you shouldn't call him that" she scolded Sirius.  
  
"Oh old Snivellus...yes... I need to have a word with him about Kelsey's accident" Nicole growled. "I can't believe he let that Malfoy boy get away with it"  
  
At this moment they heard a scream followed of a painful yelp.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"  
  
James groaned and pressed his hands over his ears. This was exactly what he needed with this terrible headache... a screaming teenager.  
  
Kelsey was all but flying down the steps and through the open kitchen door, not giving a second thought about the screams of Sirius mother, which had started over again due to the disturbance.  
  
Sirius sighed heavily and went to shut her up once more.  
  
Kelsey was hugging his mother tightly and had already started to tell her everything that had happened while Kayla was hanging on her fathers' arm, beaming at him happily.  
  
"Hey son, give your old dad a hug" Floyd said and Kelsey greeted his father with a cheeky grin.  
  
Floyd and Nicole told their children, what they had been doing since they had parted at the beginning of term, or at least that part of information they were allowed to pass on.  
  
Right in the middle of their conversation, the flames in the fireplace turned green and Lily entered the kitchen followed by Tonks.  
  
Nicole let out a squeak of delight as she recognized her cousin.  
  
Lily's mood lightened up immediately and she enfolded the other woman in a warm embrace.  
  
Back at the table James peeked through his hands at his wife and sighed.  
  
Then Floyd remembered that he still hadn't given him the pain reliever and rummaged through his pockets once more.  
  
He handed James a small white pill and ordered him to swallow it with some water.  
  
"It might be better if you go to bed until your headache is better, my dear" Lily said and smiled mischievously.  
  
Her husband nodded mutely, only to regret it immediately as a new wave of pain rushed through his head.  
  
"I hope this muggle stuff is working soon" he mumbled before he withdrew to the bedroom.  
  
The Warrens were using the time to catch up on all the news. Tonight would be a big meeting with all the Order members and tomorrow Floyd and Nicole would have to leave for their next assignment.  
  
Kimberly asked Sirius if he would show her his grandfathers' private lab and he was more than happy to do so.  
  
Harry had just entered the kitchen and greeted his mom with a peck on the cheek.  
  
After he had been introduced to the twins' parents, Lily called him over to have some breakfast.  
  
"Would you like to go to the Dursleys and get the rest of your belongings?"  
  
"Today?" Harry said surprised.  
  
"Of course today. We could leave right after you finished your breakfast."  
  
Harry beamed at the thought of how the Dursleys would react if they would show up so soon again.  
  
"Do you think Hermione could come with us?" Harry asked his mother. "She's muggle born and she could help carrying. It might be easier on them as when we show up with the whole wizarding community again"  
  
"You might be right, Harry" Lily replied and ruffled her son's hair.  
  
As on cue Hermione joined them in the kitchen.  
  
The Warrens had left for a trip to the "Wizarding Museum of Science" so the three were alone.  
  
Harry filled her in on the plan and as soon as Hermione had had a bit of toast they were ready to go.  
  
"There's just one problem, mom...how are we going to get there?"  
  
"The floo network of course"  
  
"The fireplace of the Dursleys is not connected to it. Mr Weasley tried it before and it was a disaster. They have an electrical substitute that blocks the fireplace so that's not an option."  
  
"Oh Harry, we're not going directly to 4 Privet Drive. We're going to visit an old friend of mine first"  
  
Harry gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Arabella Figg... I trust you know her"  
  
"Isn't that he neighbor that used to baby-sit you?" Hermione questioned.  
  
They both looked flabbergasted at Harry's mom, who just chuckled.  
  
"What? Do you think we have left you all alone with my crazy sister?"  
  
"So who exactly is Mrs Figg?"  
  
"She is a friend of Dumbledore, who has agreed to watch over you while you live at Privet Drive, Harry"  
  
The boy stilled looked thunderstruck. This Christmas break has been like a never ending riddle. Every time he thought he had figured out everything, there was something new.  
  
Just like now.  
  
"You will hear everything when we get there" Lily said airily and shooed them to the fireplace.  
  
A few moments later they reached the house of Arabella Figg.  
  
Harry almost didn't recognize it. It was clean and smelled like fresh laundry and not like cats and old cabbage as he remembered.  
  
"Lily! How wonderful to see you, my dear" Mrs Figg cheered as she welcomed them warmly.  
  
Harry gaped at her but Arabella just laughed.  
  
"I know Harry; it's quite different than the last time you've been here"  
  
Harry just nodded and continued gaping.  
  
His old babysitter wasn't wearing her regular dressing gown and slippers, but a pretty dress with flower pattern and white high heels.  
  
Several cats were lying on the couch, in front of the window and few of them were pacing through the room elegantly.  
  
"How about you stay for some tea and we talk about the good old days" Arabella suggested.  
  
"When we get back from Petunia we will, dear. I want to get that over with first and I'm sure after another encounter with my darling sister, I can use some good tea"  
  
Hermione looked around at the snow covered gardens in front of the houses as they turned into Privet Drive. It looked a lot like her own muggle neighbourhood but the few people, they passed on their way to number 4, were unfriendly and shooting them nasty glances.  
  
She knew that, thanks to the Dursleys, Harry had a horrible reputation and most of the neighbors considered him weird or downright dangerous, but she would have never expected this open hostility.  
  
When they arrived at the house with the number 4, Lily rang the doorbell.  
  
Petunia opened and actually managed a genuine smile, which was definitely an improvement to her horse-like face.  
  
She invited them in and they proceeded into the dining room.  
  
"I would like you to meet Harry's friend Hermione" Lily said as she introduced the Gryffindor perfect.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you, Mrs Dursley" Hermione said politely as she shook the hand of Harry's aunt.  
  
Petunia eyed the girl suspiciously, but relaxed immediately as Hermione inquired about the new espresso maker on the kitchen counter.  
  
This girl has obviously been raised in the normal world and knew how to behave around non-magical people.  
  
She offered her guests some tea and biscuits and excused her husband's absence, who already had left for work.  
  
Then they heard somebody stomping down the steps and Dudley entered a few seconds later. Without giving the visitors a second glance, he proceeded to the refrigerator.  
  
_**"Good morning Dudley. You're still too overweighed, so it's just celery for you my dear"**_ the friendly female voice of the refrigerator cheered and the door popped open.  
  
Dudley stared at the content disbelievingly and whined "MOOOM", before he slammed the door shut furiously.  
  
Petunia looked pitifully at her son and said to Hermione "May I introduce you to my son Dudley"  
  
"Be a good lad and say hello to Hermione"  
  
Dudley scuffled over to the Gryffindor girl and then for the first time he actually looked at her.  
  
"H-Hello" he mumbled and his pig-like face turned crimson.  
  
Harry choked on his tea as he watched his cousin's odd behavior.  
  
"Very nice to meet you, Dudley. Harry has told me a lot about you" Hermione said friendly.  
  
Dudley chanced a glance at his cousin who was grinning mischievously and stared down at his feet.  
  
The desperate attempt to pull in his large belly made his face turn the color of a ripe tomato.  
  
"Dudley, be a dear and sit down here with mommy"  
  
He obeyed his mother's wish and sat down opposite of Hermione.  
  
"I hope you and your family had pleasant holidays Mrs Dursley" the Gryffindor perfect asked, turning a giggle into a cough at the last moment when she recognized Dudley glaring daggers at the refrigerator.  
  
"Oh it was quite enjoyable my dear" Petunia muttered. "So what is the reason for your early return to my humble home, dear sister?"  
  
"Oh we just stopped by to pick up Harry's things. I trust you will be pleased to hear, that he's not going to be a burden to you and your family"  
  
Petunia flinched slightly, but didn't reply. She could here the unspoken criticism and anger in her sisters' voice.  
  
"We're not going to occupy your precious time for long, Petunia. Hermione can stay here with Dudley and you, Harry and I can pack everything"  
  
Petunia led the way to the smaller bedroom, which had been occupied by Harry for the last few years.  
  
"So you go to the same school as him?" Dudley asked Hermione excitedly.  
  
This girl was so pretty and she looked smart. He wondered how close his cousin and she really were.  
  
"Yes, I'm in his year and house at Hogwarts" the Gryffindor replied.  
  
"You said that Harry has told you about me...what exactly did he tell you?"  
  
"Oh, quite a bit. Mostly about how you and your cronies made his life miserable."  
  
Dudley flinched and stared at Hermione's tea cup.  
  
"You know, you should learn about the wizarding world. Some of your relatives are wizards after all. I'm muggle born and I also had no idea that I was a witch, but when I received my letter I started reading everything I could find about magic. _Hogwarts: A History_ was very informative."  
  
"You never made any strange things happen before you knew you could do magic?"  
  
"Oh yes, unwillingly. My parents are dentists and they never allowed me any sweets. So the last Halloween before I started Hogwarts, I transfigured my tooth brush into a candy cane because I was so upset."  
  
"Oh I see. How do these people at this school know you are a witch, when your parents are normal?"  
  
Hermione wondered where all of a sudden Dudley's interest in magic came from. He was as un-dursley-ish as he could be at the moment and that was weird. She doubted that just one encounter with his magical relatives would have changed his whole attitude about the wizarding world.  
  
"Has it ever happened before that they didn't recognize someone was... you know...uhm"

* * *


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**  
  
"Has it ever happened before that they didn't recognize someone was... you know...uhm"  
  
"No, nobody can disguise his magical abilities from the ministry. There's a certain department which observes every little bit of magic that happens, especially in muggle areas" Hermione said sternly.  
  
Dudley sighed inwardly and thought _Great, I'm even a greater freak than anyone expected including myself.  
  
_There was only one option left for him; he had to talk to his aunt Lily about it.  
  
He excused himself and left Hermione in the dining room. On his way upstairs, he pondered how he should bring it to the point.  
  
"Aunt Lily, could I ask you something?" he whispered and beckoned her over to his bedroom.  
  
"Sure dear; is there a problem? You seem a bit disturbed"  
  
"Can you get infected with magic?" Dudley burst out.  
  
Lily had to hold back the laughter which was about to erupt, but one look in the terrified face of her nephew proved that his question was deadly serious.  
  
"Dudley, magic is not a disease. You can't catch it from somebody else like a cold. Either you do have magical abilities or you don't" she explained patiently.  
  
The boy swallowed hard. So in this case there wouldn't be a cure for him to make him normal again.  
  
"Don't you want to tell me what's wrong with you" she said friendly and padded his arm.  
  
Dudley closed the door to his room and turned around to his aunt.  
  
"I still think magic has infected me. Sometimes I do strange things when I'm upset or scared" he whispered hoarsely with fearful eyes.  
  
"What kind of strange things?" Lily inquired.  
  
"Do you remember when you came here and bewitched the TV and that thing dad had thrown against the screen bounced back instead of breaking it?"  
  
Lily nodded mutely and beckoned him to continue.  
  
"I did that. I didn't want the TV to break"  
  
"This could have been a coincidence, dear" Lily said but not totally convinced yet.  
  
"It wasn't the first time." Then he looked at his feet and started biting his nails nervously.  
  
"Most of the time something strange happened we all blamed it on Harry. Nobody ever suspected that it was me. Even when Harry was at school, mom and dad still didn't assume that I was the source. I made my school report burn to ashes and on my last birthday, no matter how small my mom cut my piece of cake, when it was on my plate it was the largest"  
  
He stared at his aunt and whispered "I'm scared... I'm bloody scared. When dad finds out that I'm like...that, he's going to kill me on the spot. I need a cure, something to make it go away"  
  
Then he grabbed his aunt's hands and squeezed them tightly.  
  
"You NEED to help me! I don't know what to do"  
  
Lily felt pity for the boy who was sitting in front of her sobbing terribly.  
  
"Dudley, calm down. Your father won't kill you..."  
  
"He sure as hell will!"  
  
"I will talk to your mom if we can't bring you to St Mungo's. This is a magical hospital. I trust, they will be able to find out how strong your magic is and give us advice what you can do"  
  
"Can we do that without dad finding out? Maybe there is a cure and he doesn't even have to know" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I can't promise you that my dear. When the healers in St Mungo's discover any magic inside you, we will have to tell your father"  
  
Dudley looked positively crestfallen.  
  
"Let me talk to your mom now. I'm sure she will agree that we take you to the hospital without telling your dad about it" Lily said and padded her nephew's head before she left the room.  
  
"Petunia, my I have a word with you? Your son just told me something that could cause some problems in your family"  
  
Petunia raised her eyebrows so much they almost disappeared in her brown hair.  
  
She followed her sister downstairs into the kitchen and then approached the girl who was still waiting alone. "Hermione, would you mind to help Harry finish packing?"  
  
The Gryffindor prefect nodded and left. She knew that something was not quite right, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it.  
  
When she was halfway up the steps, she heard the two sisters talking to each other. Against her better judgment and after a few moments of inner battle, she sat down on the steps.  
  
If it was something very personal she still could leave, but somehow she was sure it had something to do with Dudley's odd behaviour.  
  
"What is it, Lily" Petunia asked anxiously, while her fingers were fidgeting nervously with the teaspoon.  
  
"Your son just told me that strange things happen around him when he's upset or scared."  
  
Petunia let go of the teaspoon and it collided with the cup, making a terribly rattling noise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He told me that he can influence things at will sometimes"  
  
"He was just making fun of you, Lily. Our Dudley can be such a joker" Petunia giggled, but it didn't sound genuine.  
  
"Some more tea?"  
  
Her voice sounded positively strained now and more high-pitched than ever. When she picked up the teapot her hands were shaking so badly, that she spilled tea all over the brand new tablecloth.  
  
"You know what we will have to do, Petunia"  
  
"No ... not really" she muttered while trying to stir her tea, but for some reason the teaspoon just wasn't cooperating.  
  
"Come on, Petunia. I trust you remember the procedure. You went through it yourself before"  
  
Then the older woman's nervous attitude switched to downright anger.  
  
"Yes Lily, this is exactly, why it is not going to happen!" she hissed. "Our parents put me through hours and hours of tests only to tell me afterwards that I don't possess enough magic to be a real witch! My poor Dudley is not going through all this drama."  
  
"You cannot decide this, Petunia" her sister said sternly. "He is very, very scared about everything that has happened lately. He is afraid that his father is going to do something to him when he finds out about his condition"  
  
"He does not have a condition!" Petunia raised he voice slightly; still careful that she wouldn't be heard upstairs.  
  
"Vernon would be out of his mind if I would tell him I'm taking Dudley to a wizarding hospital. He would never agree. And I will never agree to let him go to that school, even when he has enough magic. He's not going to be outshone by the oh so famous Harry Potter"  
  
"Don't make yourself ridiculous, Petunia" Lily now called. She didn't care if she could be heard upstairs. "Do you really want your son to suffer because of some sister rivalry? Just because you do not possess any real magic doesn't mean that Dudley is just the same. What he told me is not like that petty stuff that you produced when we were children."  
  
"I was always standing in your shadow, Lily and Dudley is not going to endure this. No need to discuss this matter any longer. This is my final decision" she spat and rushed out of the kitchen.  
  
Lily stared at her sister and sighed. This didn't go as she had expected. She had no idea that the grudge of Petunia still was that strong.  
  
Hermione had hidden in the closet Harry used to sleep in as soon as she recognized that the conversation between the two women was over.  
  
When she was sure that Harry's aunt was upstairs she left her hideout and returned to the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione, we have a little problem here"  
  
The Gryffindor prefect walked over to her friend's mother and replied apologetically "I'm sorry Mrs Potter, I listened to the conversation. I know it was wrong, but I already expected that it would be about Harry's cousin"  
  
Lily gave her a questioning look and Hermione continued "While you all were upstairs, he asked me all kind of question about magic, how and when I found out I was a witch and if I ever let anything strange happen before I knew I could do magic"  
  
Lily nodded absentmindedly and padded the girl's back.  
  
"I know you wouldn't have listened in on other people's conversations, Hermione. It's good that you told me about it though. This has made my decision a lot easier."  
  
Hermione did not exactly understand was the older witch was talking about.  
  
"What are you going to do now? Mrs Dursley has refused to get Dudley checked so what is going to happen"  
  
"I could report them to the ministry. They would send officials and force them to take an examination at St Mungo's."  
  
"You said that your sister went through this procedure as well before. I thought she is a muggle?"  
  
"She is Hermione, she is. In the summer holidays before my second year at Hogwarts started, Petunia all of a sudden started to show small signs of magical abilities. They were really small. When she was truly upset or afraid, metal objects started to act strangely. I told Professor Dumbledore about it and he suggested a test at St Mungo's. The healers there tested Petunia on potential magical abilities, but it turned out that the tiny little bit of magic she possessed was not enough to call her a witch. She was awfully disappointed and since then she considers every true witch or wizard a freak"  
  
"Oh and this is the reason why she doesn't want Dudley to be tested? But excuse me, that don't make sense? If she always wanted to possess magic, she should be overjoyed that her son might possess it then"  
  
"See, this is the fly in the ointment, Hermione. SHE wanted to possess magic and because she couldn't go to Hogwarts her son shouldn't go either. My sister is a very selfish person and I know all the excuses she came up with are just a cover. Deep inside, she knows that she couldn't bear the fact that her son has the magic that she never always wanted."  
  
Hermione's eyes were round in surprise. "But this is not fair! And it could be dangerous if he stays untrained. He could blow up something or worse hurt somebody" she called.  
  
"I know and this is why he has to get checked. My sister's abilities were so limited that she couldn't get any proper training, but if just a part of what Dudley just told me is true, he will need training. He would be a danger to everybody otherwise."  
  
"You said you could report them to the ministry."  
  
"Yes I could, but I really don't want to draw that much attention on our family. The ministry knows that Petunia is my sister. So I'm just taking him to the hospital today."  
  
Hermione gasped and started biting her bottom lip.  
  
"But how are we going to do this." she asked nervously.  
  
"This is where I need you Hermione. I think Dudley has a little crush on you"  
  
Lily chuckled when she saw Hermione's flabbergasted face. "You will ask him if he could show you around a little and we are going to meet you at Mrs Figg's without telling my sister about it"  
  
Hermione knew that she would have to be clever to lure him to their meeting point, but she doubted that she would have a serious problem with it.  
  
She left the kitchen and went upstairs to look for Dudley.  
  
"The packing might take a little longer than I thought. Would you mind to show me around a little?" she purred and had to stifle a giggle as Dudley turned crimson.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry snapped as he watched his friend flirting with his nasty cousin. Hermione turned around and winked at him conspiratorially. Her friend obviously didn't understand her intentions and glared daggers at her, before he returned to his room.  
  
Hermione and Dudley!  
  
He didn't even want to picture what Hermione might had in mind and he felt genuine anger surging up inside as he thought about Ron.  
  
_No! Hermione would never do something like that_, he thought as he sat down on his old bed. A box and 2 bags full of books and other oddments was all he had left at Privet Drive so the packing didn't take long at all. He had decided that he would ask his parents for a new wardrobe because he was sick and tired of wearing Dudley's hand-me-down clothes.  
  
Just moments later, the door opened and his mother stepped inside.  
  
He was truly relieved when he heard what the reason for Hermione's strange behavior was, but on the other side he thought it was hilarious that Dudley might be a wizard.  
  
"Uncle Vernon will drop dead if he finds out his son is a wizard" he managed to say while he was holding his sides laughing.  
  
"This is an earnest matter, Harry. We need to know if he has enough magic to be trained."  
  
"What do you mean? Trained? You're not insinuating that he might be coming to Hogwarts?"  
  
"He might"  
  
"Oh my god! Malfoy and Dudders... this would be a night mare" Harry groaned.  
  
"Harry, don't be silly. See it this way; you have almost 5 years more experience in the wizarding world, so how bad can it be?"  
  
"How bad? Mom you have to be kidding. Dudley made my life here a living hell and now he might make Hogwarts miserable for me too. I bet they put him in Slytherin and then he's under Snape's protection and ..."  
  
"If it gets that far I will have a word with your professor. And keep in mind that no matter how nasty Dudley might be to you, you are Harry Potter. You have fought the most evil wizard 4 times already and survived. What a challenge could your cousin Dudley be?"  
  
Harry thought about his mothers' words and grinned. True, Dudley was not a challenge and he had friends at Hogwarts, lots of friends.  
  
"So when are we going to St Mungo's, mom?"  
  
"As soon as you're finished packing"  
  
Lily and Harry said good bye and promised to send Dudley home when they saw him, while Petunia went back to her housework.  
  
"Where are we going?" Dudley asked shyly while we walked down the road next to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I just want to admire the nice neighbourhood" she said airily, trying not to blow her cover.  
  
"So do you like it ... being a witch, I mean" Dudley muttered.  
  
"Oh it is wonderful. We have learned so much already and this year we're taking our OWL's and I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. I need to start revising as soon as I get there. You should see the library! It's breathtaking."  
  
"Owls?" was all Dudley could utter. This all sounded just too weird for him.  
  
"Ordinary Wizarding Levels. It's similar to the GCSE's"  
  
Dudley still had no idea what she was talking about and stared at her questioningly. He wanted to be normal again. Hermione seemed to be nice, but she was too much a bookworm for his liking.  
  
His head started to hurt from all the stress he had in the last time. The 'seizures' came more often lately and it was getting harder to disguise it with every day.  
  
Without him recognizing it, Hermione led the boy further away from 4 Privet Drive and watched out for Harry and his mother.  
  
Soon they heard him calling out for her and she turned around.  
  
Dudley cursed under his breath as his cousin joined them and they continued to walk with Harry in the middle.  
  
They reached the house of Mrs Figg and Dudley said good bye to Hermione.  
  
"Why don't you come in and say hello to Mrs Figg" Lily suggested and shooed him towards the door. With an anxious expression Dudley obeyed, while Harry and Hermione were looking at each other with great amusement.  
  
They enjoyed their tea with Mrs Figg immensely. Except of Dudley, who still hadn't digested the change from Harry's cat-loving, sloppy babysitter to an elegant sophisticated woman.  
  
For Hermione, the conversation with Arabella was bliss. She wished she wouldn't have to leave, but Mrs Figg promised that they could finish their conversation tonight after the meeting.  
  
When Lily recognized Dudley's confused expression, she knew she owed him an explanation.  
  
"I talked to your mother, dear, and she refused her approval to an examination at St Mungo's, but I think that it is very important that you receive help and so I decided to take her there today without her knowledge."  
  
Dudley looked a bit flabbergasted, but relieved that he wouldn't have to give up hope just yet.  
  
"I'm expecting to see you tonight" Lily said as they got ready to leave.  
  
Mrs Figg smiled warmly and said good bye to the little group that entered her fireplace.  
  
Then Lily drained another vial of polyjuice potion and vanished with Dudley followed by Hermione and Harry.  
  
Dudley's screams echoed while they were travelling. It seemed that he didn't take it easy that his aunt had just changed into a stout woman with flaming red hair in front of his eyes.  
  
_This is the worst nightmare I ever had. These raw vegetables surely can't be good for me.  
_  
He was stunned when they reached the friendly entrance hall of what seemed to be the wizarding hospital.

* * *


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**  
  
Lily led the way past the reception desk and down a long corridor. There were doors on each side of the hallway and paintings of famous healers in between.  
  
"This is the research department" Lily informed them. "They are testing new potions and spells to cure spell damage and bites here" she pointed at a door to their left.  
  
"Spell damage?" Dudley whispered. "And bites?"  
  
"Here, they search for new ways to protect you from magical diseases. You could compare it to vaccinations"  
  
Dudley shuddered noticeably. He hated shots.  
  
"They are not going to sting me or do other funny stuff with me that hurt?"  
  
"Don't worry, Dudley; the test they are going to run will be painless." Lily assured him.  
  
They reached the last door on the right and Lily knocked.  
  
"Come in"  
  
They entered a little reception room where a young witch was sitting behind a desk.  
  
"Welcome to the Da Vinci Research Center. How can I help you" she asked friendly and beckoned them to step closer.  
  
Lily pushed Dudley forward, who felt quite uneasy having all the attention on him all of a sudden.  
  
"This is Dudley Dursley. He is Harry Potter's cousin and it has come to our notice, that he's showing signs of magical abilities lately. We request a full testing, if you could make it convenient"  
  
"Our pleasure! You may sit in the waiting area and I will call up somebody for you instantly"  
  
The receptionwitch pointed at a door to their left and they entered a friendly room with comfortable chairs and a fountain in the corner.  
  
Just when they had settled down, the receptionwitch peeked through the slightly open door and chirped "Professor Lockhart will be with you momentarily"  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged confused looks by the mentioning of Lockhart.  
  
"Dudley might be a pain in the .. but is it necessary to scare him off with that nutter" Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry, be serious! I doubt that she was talking about Gilderoy Lockhart. He most definitely is not in the state to determine anything at the moment. Last thing I heard about him, was that he was in a closed ward and that there is still no improvement" Hermione stated.  
  
"The world is definitely more secure without him and his memory charms on the lose"  
  
Dudley just stared at Harry and his friend. He didn't understand at all what they were talking about. All he wanted was to get this disaster over with and continue with his normal life, before his cousin had infected him with the horrible decease he was carrying.  
  
A few moments later, the door opened again and an elder wizard entered the door. He had to be in his sixties and smiled warmly at the little group.  
  
The jocular twinkle in his eyes reminded Harry of Dumbledore and then the man walked up to them and introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Professor John Lockhart and I'm going to perform the tests today."  
  
He was wearing a white coat with a nametag and picture on it. His grey hair were neatly cut and Dudley thought that this man looked just like an actor of one of those hospital series his mom was watching on TV all the time.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Professor Lockhart" Lily said friendly and shook his hand. "This here is Dudley Dursley and he is eager to find out if he truly possesses any real magic"  
  
Dudley gave his aunt an annoyed look.  
  
_Eager? All I want is to get out of that madhouse_, he thought.  
  
The professor approached the stout boy and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"So Master Dudley is it? I can promise you that none of the tests is going to hurt you. We're just going to determine, if you are able to do magic"  
  
"Hope not" Dudley muttered under his breath and followed the man out of the waiting area.  
  
Harry, Lily and Hermione followed them but were stopped by Professor Lockhart in the hallway.  
  
"Master Dudley, you can proceed to this room and wait for me"  
  
He pointed at a door across the corridor. "We should be finished in about two hours and then you can pick him up. It is of highest importance that I'm alone with him during the tests. Your magic might falsify the results"  
  
Lily nodded; she remembered that the healer who had tested Petunia had told them the same.  
  
Dudley gave his aunt a pleading look. He didn't want to be left alone with this crazy man in a place he didn't know.  
  
"Everything will be ok. We will be here waiting for you when you're finished"  
  
"Yeah Dudders, don't be such a wimp" Harry stated before Hermione punched him on the arm..  
  
Dudley glared daggers at his cousin and opened the door to the other room reluctantly.  
  
Lily waved good bye to her nephew and proceeded down the hallway along with the two Gryffindors.  
  
"Do you think you two will be alright on your own for a little while?" she asked them when they reached the entrance hall. "I would like to visit the Longbottoms before we leave again."  
  
Lily was desperate to see if the reaction of Alice this morning had just been a coincidence.  
  
"Of course, we'll be fine. We can go and sit in the cafeteria until it's time to get Dudders"  
  
"Then we meet back here in front of the reception desk in 90 minutes and don't get into trouble" Lily said sternly. "I trust you'll be able to keep him in check, Hermione"  
  
Harry let out an annoyed groan at his mother's last comment and Lily laughed heartily.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't have much practice as a mother of a teenage boy" she said and ruffled her son's hair before she left for the closed ward.  
  
"Was that just my imagination or did this Professor here have a remarkable resemblance with our old DADA teacher?"  
  
"No Hermione, I thought the same. He looks like our Lockhart would have looked like 30 years older and not in full feathers." Harry agreed.  
  
"They have to be related. I really wonder what he's going to do with Dudley." Hermione wondered while they climbed up the steps to the cafeteria.

---------------

Dudley was sitting on a comfortable wooden chair on the opposite side of a dark oak desk.  
  
Professor Lockhart had just entered and rummaged in one of the drawers before he addressed Dudley.  
  
"So my boy, there's no need to be afraid of anything" he said friendly and put a clipboard on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Would you like to have something to snack on while you answer my question?" Dudley nodded eagerly; although he didn't really trust the man, he was so hungry by now that he would dine with the devil if necessary.  
  
The professor picked up his wand and flicked it, while Dudley dashed under the table and squeaked.  
  
Lockhart chuckled and looked under the desk where the boy was cowering.  
  
"You must have had some bad experiences with magic, poor lad"  
  
Dudley just stared at the friendly man with tears of anxiety in his eyes.  
  
"Sit back down and we can start with the tests"  
  
When Dudley sat down on the chair again, he spotted a tray with miniature sandwiches and fruits along with a big cup of juice.  
  
Professor Lockhart waited a little while until the boy had calmed down a bit and the tray was empty.  
  
"I trust you feel a bit more comfortable now; so for the record, would you please tell me your full name and age"  
  
Dudley cleared his throat and answered "Dudley Amadeus Dursley, 15"  
  
Lockhard scribbled the reply on his clipboard and continued.  
  
"Now please tell me what signs of magic you have shown and since when"  
  
Dudley shifted his big behind uncomfortable on the chair before he told everything that had happened in the past 4 years.  
  
"And there are no other explanations for these incidents?"  
  
He shook his head forcefully and looked greedily at the empty plate in front of him.  
  
"Have there been other witches or wizards around you when these outbursts of magic happened?"  
  
"Sometimes my cousin Harry was in the house, but most of the time, I was alone"  
  
Professor Lockhart stood up and walked over to a sliding door, which led to a storage room.  
  
Dudley started to shiver when he watched the professor rolling in something that looked like an electrical chair on wheels over to him.  
  
"Would you please take a seat and relax. This device can determine any magical oscillations you might possess"  
  
Dudley remained firmly seated while he stared anxiously at the chair.  
  
"Oh boy, this is nothing to be afraid of. See, I show you"  
  
The healer sat down on the chair and put a metal band around his head.  
  
Instantly the whole chair started to buzz and to rattle.  
  
Dudley pushed his chair backwards inch by inch; he felt trapped in between that strange thing and the desk.  
  
His wish to vanish into thin air was so desperate, that he let out a yelp of frustration.  
  
"Oh, this is interesting" the professor said amazed and pointed at Dudley's chair.  
  
The boy let out a scream as he recognized that he was floating several inches over his seat. Then his backside collided with his seat again and Dudley squeaked in pain.  
  
"I think that we can skip this test. You certainly possess a good amount of magic, so all what is left for us to find out is if it is enough to send you to school"  
  
"I already go to school. To Smeltings if this rings a bell" Dudley said indignantly while he clung to the chair with both hands.  
  
Lockhart looked at him pitifully and his voice sounded as if he was talking to a 4 year old when he retorted.  
  
"I'm talking about a REAL school; a school for magic. Like Hogwarts"  
  
"I'm not going to this madhouse of a school. It's for freaks only. All I want is that you give me a pill to take that magic stuff away. I would even take a shot if necessary" Dudley shouted in dire frustration. Why did nobody listen to him?  
  
"I'm sorry, lad. This is not possible. You are a wizard and there is no doubt about that. All I'm wondering about is why your abilities have not been recognized before."  
  
Dudley started sobbing in his hands now. He was as good as dead. For a split second, the thought about leaving Privet Drive entered his mind.  
  
But where could he go?  
  
He couldn't go to Aunt Marge. His mother's parents had died before he was born and he had no other relatives, except of ...  
  
NO! He wouldn't live with the Potters. If he was a wizard, then for heavens sake, his father would have to live with it.  
  
"Now, would you like to tell me why you're so afraid of magic?"  
  
Dudley bit his nails while he was thinking about how to start it.  
  
Then he told the friendly healer, how this gigantic man had broken into the hut and threatened his family and hexed him a piggy tail. How Harry had blown up his Aunt Marge and about the toffees which had caused his tongue to swell up to the size of a Persian rug.  
  
Professor Lockhart shook his head and laughed.  
  
"I really don't blame you for not trusting me, poor lad. But soon you will see how much fun magic can be. I want to finish the tests now so that we know if we have to contact the school board"  
  
Dudley nodded and waited for the healer to continue.  
  
"Please take this test wand and do as I tell you"  
  
He picked up the little wooden stick and looked at it curiously.  
  
"Now flick it in this direction"  
  
The healer pointed at something, which looked like an oversized dartboard at the opposite wall.  
  
Dudley did as he was told and ... BANG!

Instantly, he dropped the wand as if it had bitten him and dashed under the table once more.  
  
The room was full of smoke and as soon as he could see clearly again, he peeked at the wall and gasped.  
  
He had burnt a big hole in the ring with 63%.  
  
"Outstanding" the wizard cheered. "60% is the minimum percentage that is required to enter the school. I think that should be all"  
  
Dudley was totally flabbergasted. He still hoped with all his might that he would wake up in his own bed to find out that it was nothing but a nightmare.  
  
He rubbed a spot on his arm where he had repeatedly pinched himself since all this nonsense had started, but no matter how hard he pinched nothing happened.  
  
"You can wait in here if you like, until your company arrives. I will have a little talk with Mrs Weasley on your behalf"  
  
Dudley nodded mutely as Lockhart left the room. Who the heck was Mrs Weasley?  
  
Lily, Harry and Hermione were already waiting when Professor Lockhard exited the examination room.  
  
"Please come in and I inform you about the test results"  
  
They entered his office and sat down in a group of squashy armchairs.  
  
"I could determine that the magical concentration in Dudley is 63% and I would recommend that his parents contact Professor McGonagall immediately. I will inform the school board and the ministry and send them a report."  
  
"Professor Lockhart, I have to ask you not to inform the ministry" Lily said anxiously.  
  
"It is my duty to inform the minister about every newly discovered wizard"  
  
At this moment, the polyjuice potion wore off and Professor Lockhart gasped.  
  
"Would you please tell me who you are and what happened to Mrs Weasley!"  
  
Lily quickly explained the situation and swore him to secrecy.  
  
Professor Lockhart didn't know how to react.  
  
"Mrs Potter, I trust that you tell me the truth and in this case I oblige. I will not inform the ministry for now, but I'm quite sure that they will find out about it eventually. Do you want to speak with Professor Dumbledore or do you want me to inform him."  
  
Lily told him that she would like to inform him herself but that she first wanted to speak to Dudley's parents about it.  
  
"This should be the best way to handle this. Is there anything else you might want to know?"  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and asked "Professor Lockhart, are you related to Gilderoy Lockhart in some way?"  
  
The wizard heaved a sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I already wondered when you would ask me about it. You must have been in one of my son's classes at Hogwarts"  
  
"Your son?" Harry gasped and leaned forward on his chair.  
  
"Yes my son Gilderoy. He has been a great disappointment. His mother has raised him to be a show off and boaster. She always wanted a daughter and raised Gilderoy that way. Gilderoy—even the name is a catastrophe."  
  
He shook his head in despair.  
  
To clear the strained atmosphere, Lily rose from her chair and stated "I'm very grateful for your help, Professor Lockhart. May we take your fireplace to floo back?"  
  
The healer had regained his composure quickly and offered her to fetch Dudley.  
  
He returned to his office a few moments later together with the scared looking boy..  
  
They said good bye to Professor Lockhart and stepped into the flames.

--------------------  
  
Vernon was screaming on the top of his lungs.  
  
"NO SON OF MINE IS A FREAK LIKE YOU! YOU TAKE THAT BACK NOW"  
  
Petunia anxiously stared at her husband, whose face had the color of a plum. The veins on his neck were bulging and she was afraid that he would suffer a heart attack any minute.  
  
The angry man was pacing back and force in the living room throwing his hands up in horror.  
  
Dudley was trying to hide his masses behind his mother's bony figure, in vain.  
  
"Vernon, you better calm down now or I'll force you" Lily said sternly. The ridiculous behavior of her brother-in-law was annoying her. This man just wouldn't listen to reason.  
  
"You ... WITCH ... you... are you threatening me?" he ranted and placed his big body right in front of Lily, who was sitting in one of the armchairs.  
  
"Calm yourself, Vernon. This is your last chance"  
  
Now Vernon's nose was just an inch away from Lily's "Your useless son is the reason why my poor Dudley is in that condition"  
  
"He is NOT in any condition" Petunia called from the dining room table where she was trying to soothe Dudley, who was still extremely confused.  
  
Vernon switched his attention from Lily to Dudley.  
  
"Tell me son, what these lunatics did to you."  
  
"Oh first that man wanted me to sit on something that looked like an electric chair and then he made me blow a hole in the wall with one of those ... sticks" Dudley piped up.  
  
"They didn't hurt you Dudley-doodley?" his mother purred while she continued to stroke his hair. Vernon glared at his sister in law and roared "ELECTRIC CHAIR!!!"  
  
Lily let out an annoyed groan.  
  
_Why do I still put up with those ignoramuses_, she mused, pointed her wand at Vernon and called "Petrificus totalis"  
  
His arms snapped at his side and his body hit the floor face forward.  
  
Harry turned a giggle into a cough just in time, before his aunt's death glare fell on him.  
  
"FIX THIS!" Petunia screamed and pointed at her husband who was lying flat on the floor, unable to move. She rushed to his aid and turned him around. Just his eyes stared anxiously at the ceiling.  
  
"Don't worry, you will get your 'precious' husband back as soon as you know everything that you need to know. So in case that you don't want to accompany him on the floor, you better be quiet and listen" Lily said positively aggravated.  
  
"You took my son to these charlatans and now you want me to be quiet. You freak ... you strange, abnormal, creepy..."  
  
Petunia didn't finish her sentence when she recognized that Lily was pointing her want at her.  
  
"Don't tempt me dear sister" Lily growled and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Hermione and Harry watched the contention in awe. They had never seen Harry's mother in such a bad mood.  
  
The day's events seemed to have stressed her more than she had shown before.  
  
"It is a fact that Dudley possesses magic, if you like it or not! The concentration in him is 63%. If I remember correctly, it was just 22% in you Petunia"  
  
Lily's sister looked truly upset while Vernon tried to look horrified. It was hard to show expressions in a full body-bind.  
  
"I'm going to inform Dumbledore today and set up a meeting with him. We can't let Dudley run around having outbursts of magic every time something scares him. He would be too dangerous. Don't force me to inform the ministry about it. They have other methods to deal with you should you refuse to cooperate."  
  
Petunia and Dudley glared at her in utter dismay. The prospect of these methods had shut them up immediately.  
  
Without further ado, Lily took off the spell and proceeded towards the door.  
  
"We're leaving" she said sternly and the two Gryffindors followed happily. They both didn't want to be around when Vernon had fully recovered.

* * *


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**  
  
Kimberly was thoroughly enjoying her little sightseeing trip through the private lab of Sirius grandfather.  
  
All the interesting potions ingredients had revived her interest. Most of them were known just by name and only few people had ever truly seen them.  
  
"You like Remus, don't you?" Sirius said bluntly while he put away some of the old machines his grandfather had worked on.  
  
Kimberly didn't reply. Somehow it didn't fell right to talk to Sirius about Remus.  
  
"I've seen how you looked at him at the Christmas party" he continued, not ready to give up just yet.  
  
"Yes I do like him. We are friends since forever" she said airily, but her voice sounded a bit strained.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Kim. You know what I mean."  
  
Kimberly sighed. It had been such a wonderful afternoon, relaxing and enjoyable, and now he has to ruin everything.  
  
What could she say? She wasn't sure about her feelings towards Remus. He had been a friend for too long to suddenly mutate into a potential lover.  
  
Sirius sensed the tension and cursed himself for being so frank. He would have to have a little chat with the werewolf tonight after the meeting to find out what his intentions were.  
  
Kimberly had already left the lab and proceeded to the library. It was still a bit filthy, but better than to spend your whole time in the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione would be delighted" she said cheekily as she spotted Ron in the library, reading a book about international quidditch.  
  
"Oh please don't tell her. She will use it against me as soon as we get back to school" he pleaded.  
  
Kimberly obliged and found a comfortable place next to the crackling fire.  
  
She picked an old novel from the table in front of her and started to read.

------------------  
  
After their return from Privet Drive, Lily decided to take a nap. The day had been very tiresome and she was still not totally recovered.  
  
Harry and Hermione started searching for Ron and were totally surprised as they found him in the library.  
  
"You're not going to believe, what we found out today" Harry said and fell on an armchair next to Ron's.  
  
"What's that mate?"  
  
"My cousin Dudley is a wizard"  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted and was instantly scolded by the old house-elf who was dusting books with a very dirty rag.  
  
"Be quiet, little brat"  
  
Ron rose from his chair and scuffled over to Kreacher.  
  
"You better show some manners or your ugly head will be hanging over the fireplace before you can say quidditch" he called. "This is not a public library, so I might as well talk as much as I want to."  
  
Kimberly was hiding her face behind her novel. She didn't want Ron to see, how hard she had to laugh.  
  
The house-elf now stepped up on the ladder, which allowed reaching the books on the higher shelves, and called equally loud "You're guests in the house of my Misses and Kreacher is not tolerating insolent behavior"  
  
Ron who was now face to face with the house-elf growled "Your Misses bit the dust ages ago and you should better behave like a house-elf. You're here to serve and not to command"  
  
"RON!" Hermione shouted appalled. "How can you say something like that to poor Kreacher"  
  
Harry was shocked, then even in this private library, Hermione's voice had never been louder than a whisper. For her places like this were holy, like cathedrals and you were supposed to behave appropriately.  
  
Kreacher and Ron showed exactly the same expression, that is to say utter disgust, after Hermione's comment.  
  
"You truly should take your membership in S.P.E.W. a little more serious."  
  
Harry and Ron shook their heads in disbelief and started to play a game of wizarding chess, while Hermione told Kimberly everything about her organization.  
  
After dinner all the children were supposed to go upstairs until the big meeting was over.  
  
However this decision of Mrs Weasley raised a tremendous protest. The loudest ones complaining were her own twins, Fred and George.  
  
"You can't exclude us" George pouted and looked around for support.  
  
"We're of age" Fred continued and smiled cheekily at his mother.  
  
"No matter how old you are, you're no members of the order, so this meeting is none of your business." Mrs Weasley said irritated. She just had their best interests at heart and wanted to keep their lives as carefree and innocent as possible.  
  
"Harry is going to be the one who's fighting You-know-who again anyway, so you should at least let him attend the meeting."  
  
"George is right" Ron stated finally and received grateful grins from his twin brothers.  
  
"Harry will be informed about everything he needs to know in time."  
  
"How can you decide what Harry is supposed to do anyway? Shouldn't his parents do that?" Fred argued.  
  
Molly sat down on a kitchen chair and sighed. She honestly had no say about Harry, but she knew that she wouldn't give permission to one of her own children.  
  
Arthur, who had held back any comment until then, sat down next to her and padded her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Molly, the boys are right. Fred and George are of age and I think Harry needs to know firsthand what risk we all will have to face"  
  
When he recognized the hurt expression on his wife's face he quickly continued "I know why you do not want them to attend, but you need to face reality. Dark times are lying before us and the best way to protect our children is to give them the best possible preparation"  
  
Tears started streaming down her face as she nodded mutely.  
  
Hermione walked up to Mrs Weasley and handed her a cup of tea. "You remain here and relax and we clean up the kitchen until the others arrive"  
  
Molly looked at her gratefully and a shadow of a smile crept on her face.  
  
Soon, the whole room was full of people. Severus was sitting next to McGonagall and Flitwick, on the opposite side of the table were the Warrens and the Weasleys.  
  
The Potters were sitting next to several aurors who all stated that they wanted James to be minister again, as soon as possible.  
  
Mrs Figg was talking to Hermione and Zara as Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm glad that you could all attend this meeting tonight. Some of you might be a little bit surprised that our students are joining us, but I think it's of highest importance, that they know what they will have to face soon. The enemy is getting stronger and has powerful allies. Not only the vampire and wolfmen are on his side, but Severus informed us that the Sons of Sekhmet have joined him too."  
  
"I thought they were a myth!" Hermione spoke up. "I read about them in a book about ancient Egypt. The Sons of Sekhmet were a cult that worshiped the goddess of war and destruction"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her appreciatively and continued.  
  
"I thought that the students were only allowed in the meeting under the condition that they remain quiet" Snape said sulkily.  
  
Albus ignored the comment and continued.  
  
"Fortunately for us, Tom has never studied the Sekhmet cult himself; otherwise he would know that there are more aspects to this goddess than war and destruction"  
  
"Could you give us some more information about this goddess and the cult? I think we all would like to know who these people are and how we can defeat them." Sirius said and most of the others murmured agreement.  
  
Hermione's eyes were twinkling with excitement. To find out that an Egyptian cult which was said to be extinct was still out there was just amazing.  
  
"I think Nicole can tell us more about that. She has studied all the different cultures and surely has enough information to still your thirst for knowledge" Albus stated and beckoned Nicole to go on.  
  
"The Sons of Sekhmet are very dangerous. This cult was founded in Ancient Egypt but the exact time is unknown. There is not much stated about the cult, but during my travels I could get a few insider informations. A man named Sefti was their leader. He was said to be a very wicked and malicious man, who loved nothing more than to torture and kill. Other men, who had the same nature, soon became his followers.

Sefti was a very educated man and some people even said he was the son of the pharaoh but this is not certain. He was also said to be a priest of Sekhmet, but I doubt that very much. I think he was just a monster who disguised his cruel intentions with the service of a goddess. The Sons of Sekhmet started with 'simply' slaughtering people who were a thorn in their side, but soon Sefti wasn't satisfied with that anymore. He conjured deadly deceases and wars with the help of Sekhmet. Nobody ever found out how he established this connection"  
  
"I thinks enough with the rambling now." Severus growled. "Would you now tell us something useful for a change? Maybe how they attack, what weapons they use and what we can do against them?"  
  
Nicole shot the potion master an offended look and growled back "I was just about to do that – Snivellus"  
  
Sirius and James burst into laughter at the sight of the disgusted expression on Snape's face.  
  
"Quiet!" McGonagall said in an annoyed, high-pitched voice and the two men were silent.  
  
"To make it short now and to make sure I'm not offending anymore ears –" Another sharp look in Severus direction followed. "Here are the facts. The Sons of Sekhmet utilize the destructive force of the sun. They use arrows to pierce their enemies with fire and they conjure the hot wind of the desert at will, burning everything around them to ashes. Nobody knows the whole truth, because they were said to be extinct for centuries."  
  
"Thank you Nicole for the information. Anybody else who wants to add to it?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot in the air.  
  
Harry and Ron let out a groan. "No not here as well. We're not in school, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione just shook her head and sighed.  
  
"You had something to say Hermione?" Dumbledore encouraged her.  
  
"I don't think that our Miss Know-it-all is going to have something productive to add to our discussion here. If I had something to say, these children wouldn't be allowed to be here anyway." Severus flared up.  
  
Now Kimberly had enough of the bickering and banged her fist on the table. "Damn it Severus. That's quite enough. Let the girl have her say and then we will know how useful it is. Until then – Stuff it"  
  
The whole room was laughing hysterically now at the outburst of Kim, but even more because of the flabbergasted face of Severus.  
  
Hermione just said there, slightly blushed but eager to say something.  
  
"What I read about Sekhmet, she was not just the goddess of war and destruction, but also of healing and surgery. So I thought that if they can use her powers to attack us, we might also be able to use Sekhmet to defend us"  
  
Severus let out a disgusted snort and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
Dumbledore however nodded gently and said "Very good Miss Granger. I exactly had that in mind when I heard about it."  
  
The Gryffindor prefect beamed at the old wizard and shot a triumphant glance at her potion master.  
  
This encouraged the Weasley twins, who had managed to remain quiet until then, to start chanting in a war cry manner "GRYF-FIN-DOR GRYF-FIN-DOR."  
  
Mrs Weasley shot them a stern glance and the chanting died off.  
  
Then they discussed the spell Lily had discovered and several members volunteered to help with the research.  
  
After several other things had been discussed, Dumbledore ended the meeting.  
  
Nobody was eager to leave just yet, so soon several little groups had arisen.  
  
Zara, Ginny and Hermione chatted animatedly with Mrs Figg, while Ron, Harry and the two sets of twins had surrounded Shacklebolt, Sirius and James, who were talking about quidditch.  
  
"I trust that Slytherin is going to win the cup next year" Severus taunted and handed out some butterbeer.  
  
Sirius and James were too upset about the statement to recognize the odd behavior of the potion master.  
  
"As long as my son is on the team, Slytherin will not even get close to the cup again" James bellowed and had a sip of his butterbeer.  
  
"If you say so" Severus said airily and left them. After a few steps, however, he bumped into George, who apologized frantically and started to dust off non existent dirt from the teacher's robes.  
  
"Get your hands off of me you dunderhead" Snape roared and pushed the Weasley boy away.  
  
Just when he was about to walk off once more, Fred, who was standing close, pushed a button on a little box in his hand and a sizzling noise came from the potion masters robes.  
  
Instantly the room was full of a disgusting foul smell.  
  
The potion master stared at his robes and ripped them off. Dressed in black pants and a white shirt, he went to search for the Weasley twins, but the two culprits seemed to have vanished into thin air.  
  
Professor Flitwick had picked up the robes and performed a cleaning charm on them before he handed them back to Snape.  
  
"Don't take it to serious" he said with his high-pitched voice. "Boys will be boys"  
  
The room soon smelled fresh again and everybody went on with their conversations.  
  
"What was that?" Harry said reverent. The twins, who had watched everything from their little hideout, were grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"These are our remote-controlled dungbombs. We thought Snape would be the perfect candidate to test them"  
  
Ron and Harry could do nothing but gape in the face of such boldness.  
  
Lily had asked for a private conversation with Albus and they withdrew to the library.  
  
"What do you have on your mind that I can help you with" Dumbledore said friendly, as they settled down in the leather armchairs.  
  
Lily pulled her knees up to her chin, what made her look like a little schoolgirl.  
  
"Dudley Dursley is a wizard. I took him to St Mungo's this afternoon and Professor Lockhart tested him. He told me that Dudley possess enough magic to go to Hogwarts and now we have to find the best way to handle it"  
  
Dumbledore looked at his former student over the brim of his half-moon glasses and smiled.  
  
"This is highly interesting. Why has nobody ever discovered his magical abilities before" he said to himself.  
  
"I thought about that as well and I had the idea all the magical oscillations at Privet Drive might have automatically been ascribed to Harry" Lily stated.  
  
"This might be the reason, but it proves that some people in the ministry are not doing their job right"  
  
"Tell me about it" Lily groaned. "Dudley is too old to be a first year, but he can't start in the 6th year either. What is your opinion Albus?"  
  
The old wizard put his fingertips together and closed his eyes. Lily started to get slightly nervous when Dumbledore made no attempt to say anything for several minutes.  
  
Finally he clapped his hands and cheered "I think I have the solution"  
  
Lily looked at him curiously and beckoned him to continue.  
  
"I will have a little chat with the Dursleys to submit my proposal and I would be very grateful, if you would accompany me"  
  
"What kind of proposal is that Albus? You know my sister and her family. I doubt that they will agree to it"  
  
"I trust you have told them already about Dudley's situation and that the ministry has its ways to make them cooperate."  
  
"Yes I told them all about that" Lily retorted impatiently. "I hope that you can convince them that it is the best for their son, but I have the impression, that you will have no luck"  
  
"I know how illiberal the Dursleys are but I still haven't given up hope yet. I will suggest sending Dudley to Hogwarts after the winter break. He will receive tutoring to catch up on the studies and at the beginning of the next school year, we will determine what year he will start in. I trust he should make it at least to the end of the second year until the summer holidays."  
  
"That sounds like a plan that could work, but who do you think should tutor him?"  
  
"Oh I already have someone in mind" Albus said with a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Kimberly can tutor him in History of Magic, Herbology and Astronomy, you can tutor him in Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Charms and Severus will cover Potions, DADA and transfiguration. We can thank our lucky star that we have two potion teachers available. I will keep up the old schedule. Kim and Severus will split the teaching post at Hogwarts so they both have enough spare time to tutor our new student. I think this idea is brilliant!" he cheered.  
  
"Oh my – Severus is going to kill you" Lily said mischievously and gave her old headmaster a peck on the cheek before she left the library.

-----------------  
  
Sirius approached Remus who was just getting ready to leave. He scanned the area around them quickly for a sign of Kimberly, but couldn't see her anywhere close. Although he was just looking out for his best friends, he didn't want to be called a meddling fool.  
  
He leaned casually against the wall next to the fireplace, while Remus put on his cloak. "I've recognized that you have a secret admirer"  
  
Remus stopped what he was doing and frowned.  
  
"Who would that be? I haven't noticed anything. You have to have abilities I had no idea about before" he chuckled  
  
"I see things that you do not see because I don't run around with my nose in the books all the time. If you would be a bit more interested in what's happening around you, you would have recognized that one of your oldest friends has more than just friendly feelings for you"  
  
Remus batted his eyelashes at his friend mockingly and said "You're flattering me, Mr Black. I didn't know that I have captured your heart"  
  
Sirius laughed heartily and punched his friend playfully.  
  
"Not me, silly. It's Kimberly."  
  
Remus dropped his cloak on the floor and swallowed hard.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Let's say that I have a strong feeling about it."  
  
"So she didn't tell you anything."  
  
"No she didn't and I truly believe that she is not sure about her feelings right now. And most definitely she's not going to tell me about it after all that has been between us in the past."  
  
Remus nodded thoughtfully but remained silent.  
  
Sirius was getting tired of these silly games his two friends were playing.  
  
"So how do you fell about her?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"She's my friend and I ..."  
  
"Goodness, Remus!" Sirius called out. "You should get yourself clear about this or in the end you might both be wailing about the missed opportunity. You never know, she might be your soul mate"  
  
The werewolf sighed heavily and picked up the cloak from the floor.  
  
Sirius knew that it was useless to push the issue right now, so he decided to leave it be for now.  
  
Just when Remus was about to step into the fireplace, he touched his arm and whispered "Think about it, mate"  
  
Remus just nodded and disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

* * *


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**  
  
Lily met with Dumbledore in front of 4 Privet Drive the next morning.  
  
"Hello my dear. Are you ready to enter the lion's den?" the old wizard chuckled.  
  
Lily, who looked beautifully in her green robes, just nodded. Although, she had slept a lot better that night, she didn't really feel better. She seemed to stay tired and even the thought about food made her shudder.  
  
_I'll take a little trip to Hogwarts and let Poppy have a look. Maybe I'm coming down with a simple cold.  
_  
It definitely felt like it. Her body was aching terribly and her head felt dull.  
  
"Then let's get I on" Dumbledore cheered. He seemed to enjoy this whole situation immensely.  
  
Lily groaned at the thought about another encounter with her unpleasant relatives while she followed her former headmaster to the entrance door.  
  
She rang the doorbell but nobody opened.  
  
Dumbledore pointed at the living room window and Lily spotted Petunia's horse-like face there next to Dudley's pig-like one including all three of his chins.  
  
"I bet Vernon is in there too" she said and her face showed an angry expression  
  
"They never seem to learn that hiding is not an option when they are dealing with me" Albus chuckled and shook his head pitifully.  
  
He rang the doorbell once more but when he still didn't get any response, he lowered his face to the keyhole and whispered "Open the door please"  
  
The whisper enhanced itself magically while it floated from the entrance hall further into the house and by the time it reached the living room it had developed into a deafening roar.  
  
They didn't hear any footsteps approaching but suddenly the door sprung open and a frightened looking Petunia pulled the two visitors inside.  
  
When Petunia closed the door behind them she hissed "Turn that noise off"  
  
Just then, the whole house was shaking when the whisper blew the living room windows to pieces.  
  
Lily could see Vernon and Dudley dashing behind the couch as the glass fragments were flying at them like arrows.  
  
"Goodness" was all Lily could utter as she watched the pieces of glass turning into blossoms.  
  
"Pretty isn't it" Dumbledore said happily and clapped his hands. Instantly the roaring ended and the old wizard sat down on an armchair next to the broken window.  
  
Vernon peeked over the couch and looked at the disaster. The windows in his living room were gone and the big mirror as well, but the whole place was covered with flowers.  
  
A mere ocean of blossoms.  
  
Lily had to stifle a giggle when her brother-in-law moved his stout body from behind the couch and walked over to the window.  
  
The arrangement of daisies on his head was blending wonderfully with his fiery red face.  
  
Through the empty window frames he recognized a few neighbors staring at him in utter disbelief.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders apologetically and stated nervously "Have you all seen that big meteor that has just crushed in our living room?"  
  
Then he turned around to Dumbledore and hissed "And you get away from the window before anybody finds out that we have to associate with your kind"  
  
Lily now was laughing hysterically and all she was able to utter between fit's of laughter was "Oh yes ... the flower-comet"  
  
Petunia, who felt a bit more confident now that the roaring had ended and no more glass was flying around, marched forward and positioned herself in front of Albus, who was still sitting in front of the window.  
  
"Look at this mess! You better clean that up you old buzzard or –"  
  
"What exactly would you do to me Petunia" Albus said calmly, decorating his long, white beard with some pretty violets.  
  
"You better not talk to my wife like that. From what nuthouse did you escape that you think you can attack us in our own house" Vernon now yelled.  
  
"Nice flower arrangement" Lily giggled. Her mood was definitely improving now because she knew what was coming. Dumbledore was a very understanding man, but even his patience ran out sometime.  
  
Vernon totally ignored her and was tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Now, who are you and you better have a good explanation why you've blown up my house"  
  
"Your wife can certainly inform you who I am, Vernon. She knows me better than she wants to. And please do not talk to me in such manner or I will have to get unpleasant"  
  
Vernon now looked at his wife with a shocked expression. "How would you know such a person?"  
  
"Oh to spare Petunia the hassle, I will introduce myself properly. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards."  
  
Vernon dropped on the closest seat with a dull expression on his face.  
  
"Petunia... I had no idea that you have ever been involved with them yourself"  
  
"Oh my dear sister was also tested on magical abilities but fortunately for the world, her magic was so little, that she never could attend the school. I already told you that during my visit yesterday, but I guess you were too occupied with not wetting yourself that you did not fully understand what I was saying"  
  
Vernon shot angry glances at Lily and his wife. He most definitely felt betrayed that he had to find out about it that way. Lily on the other hand thought it was hilarious.  
  
"Now let's get to business. I had to take a bit extraordinary measures to arrest your attention." Dumbledore said airily and flicked his wands.  
  
Then the blossoms transformed back into glass fragments and rebuilt the plate in the windows and in the mirror.  
  
"I trust you have already heard the great news about Dudley" he said and looked from Vernon to Petunia.  
  
"By the way, where is my nephew? Still searching for a cure for his decease?" Lily said sarcastically. "Dudley Dursely! I thought your parents have taught you some manners. Get here and say hello to your new headmaster"  
  
"First of all, Dudley is not going to this school. He's finishing his education at Smeltings and then he will work with me at Grunnings. And even if I would consider sending my son to a school for magic, what I certainly do not, I would send him to a school, whose headmaster has at least a decent haircut"  
  
Lily was now laughing again. She knew that Dumbledore had to get his hair cut every evening; otherwise he would be stepping on it in the morning. His hair was growing so fast that he never could keep it under waist length.  
  
The stout boy left his hideout behind the couch reluctantly and stood close to his mother.  
  
"Excuse me, Vernon, but I have to tell you that you have no say in that matter. Dudley will have to go to a wizarding school. It is too dangerous to let a wizard wander around untrained. He could do a lot of damage." Albus said calmly and waved his wand over the living room table.  
  
Instantly a big bowl of lemon drops appeared and Dumbledore offered them to every one. Lily grabbed a handful but Dudley pinched his lips together and shook his head furiously.  
  
"I have already made all the necessary preparations so that Dudley can come to school after the winter break." And then the white-haired wizard informed the Dursleys what plans he had made.  
  
"He of course will need proper school supplies, so I suggest you take them all to Diagon Alley, Lily"  
  
"Lord have mercy, are you deaf? Dudley IS NOT GOING!" Petunia now shouted.  
  
"Excuse me Albus, but I just can't take this any more."  
  
Lily got up from her seat, crossed the room in two long strides and waved her wand at her sister.  
  
Petunia started to shiver when the spell Lily just casted on her became effective.  
  
Her mouth disappeared and there was nothing left than bare skin, while her ears were growing and growing until they were the size of cauliflowers.  
  
Petunia tried to scream as she recognized her image in the mirror, but no sound could be heard.  
  
"Now you better listen closely to what I'm telling you, if you don't want this to be permanent. Your ears are certainly big enough now that are not going to miss anything" Lily said angrily and waited for her sister to show any signs that she had understood.  
  
After Petunia had nodded anxiously, Lily continued.  
  
"Let me tell you what the ministry is going to do when they find out about his magical abilities, and trust me they will sooner or later. When they see that you are not cooperating, they will send officials to your house. These wizards and witches will modify your memory so that you will never remember that you ever had a son. Dudley will be taken in by a wizarding family and will be raised as a wizard. So if you do not want to lose your son, you better start working with us. The ministry officials didn't have to do that since medieval times, but I trust they would have no qualms to do it again."  
  
Albus had a hard time to remain serious. The ministry would never do such a thing, but if this was the only way to persuade the Dursleys to agree to his plan...  
  
The witch recognized that her sister was trying to speak so she removed the vanishing spell on her mouth.  
  
"I don't want to lose my son" Petunia squeaked anxiously in her high- pitched voice.  
  
"Then all you need to do is to stop acting against us" Lily said now a bit calmer.  
  
Vernon had remained strangely quiet during the whole bickering. The fact that not only his Dudley but also his wife had magical abilities, no matter how small, went way past his limited imagination. It seemed like he had blown a fuse.  
  
He couldn't understand how he could not have recognized it all the time.  
  
Petunia was looking at her husband in dismay. This had been too much for him. His eyes were dull and his hands and head were shaking as if he was suddenly suffering from Parkinson's.  
  
"Oh I think this is settled then. I will send you an invitation letter with all the information you will need. Lily will take you all to Diagon Alley to get his supplies. I trust you will all enjoy the trip immensely" Dumbledore said finally with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Lily would you mind to –", Petunia said abashed and pointed at her ears.  
  
Lily chuckled and removed the engorgement charm before she got ready to leave.  
  
"I will get in contact with you shortly" she said, before she followed Albus' out of the door.  
  
"Have a pleasant day" the old wizard said and smiled before the door closed behind them.  
  
Lily heaved a sigh when she was finally back at headquarters. While she was carefully tiptoeing up the stairs, she had to hold on to the railing. Her head started to spin and she sat down.  
  
James who had heard someone arriving and assumed it was Lily recognized her sitting on the steps.  
  
"Is something wrong with you dear?" he said with a concerned voice and stroked her cheek.  
  
"I'm just a bit dizzy that's all" she said and waved her hand dismissively.  
  
She was still holding on to the railing as she tried to get up.  
  
"You're exhausting yourself, dear" James said sternly as he lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom. "You need to rest more, Lily. All this stress with the Dursleys and your researches is getting too much for you."  
  
He put her down on the bed and took her shoes off. While she laid back and closed her eyes, James started rubbing her feet.  
  
"How did the meeting go?" he asked. "Not too well, James. Vernon and Petunia are not cooperative and Dudley doesn't want to go to Hogwarts at all."  
  
The black-haired wizard left his spot on the bottom of the bed and lied down next to his wife. "The have no other choice, I trust you and Albus have told them what the ministry could do" he said while he placed Lily's head on his chest and started stroking her auburn hair.  
  
Lily smiled sleepily and nodded. The warm and soft bed along with the comforting presence of her husband was all she needed right now.  
  
Soon she was fast asleep and James remained by her side. He looked at her curled up figure next to him and wondered, not for the first time in the past days, how he had managed to survive all those years without her.

--------------  
  
"No Albus, I'm not going to do this. You will not be able to convince me to play the babysitter for muggle children. It's enough that I have to put up with all these dunderheads who claim themselves wizards and I'm not going to tutor a 15 year old boy who is afraid of a stick. Find someone else for this nonsense, because I'm surely not going to waste my time with it." Severus roared, while he was pacing back and forth in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"If you haven't recognized it, but there is a war going on out there" he spat and pointed at one of the windows. "Many wizards and witches will lose their lives in the process and you want me to teach a muggle boy, who doesn't even want to be here"  
  
Albus had watched the potion master's outburst calmly, but now it was time to stop the ranting and start with the work.  
  
"Severus, please sit down and have a lemon drop"  
  
The potion master snorted disgustedly and glared at the potion master with his onyx eyes.  
  
"Mr Dursley is not a muggle boy. The ministry has acted carelessly in this special situation. He needs to be trained by the best teachers available and you" he pointed at Severus "are one of them."  
  
Severus was sitting stiffly on his chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His face showed that fury was raging within him and was about to break lose. Dumbledore had known from the start that Severus would be hard to convince, but he needed his help.  
  
"Severus I know this is not a part of your teaching post and I'm not talking to you as the former headmaster, but as your friend. We need all the help that we can get in these dangerous times."  
  
Then Dumbledore's voice became darker and lower. "Believe me the enemy will find out about Dudley Dursley very soon and this boy knows about Lily and James. We cannot risk that Tom finds out about them, before we want him to. Dudley needs to be trained and he needs to understand how serious this situation is."  
  
Severus relaxed slightly and he knew Dumbledore was right. No matter how much he hated the fact, but it was his duty.  
  
"We cannot allow him to slack. He needs to learn in high-speed and you're the only one who can make a strong impression on him. Dudley Dursley needs a firm hand or he will be lost to Voldemort"  
  
Snape nodded and sighed "Well then when is he going to arrive?"  
  
"Lily will take him to Diagon Alley next week and I will send all of them back to school after that by portkey. Dudley will be sorted then and he has enough time to adjust and get comfortable before the students arrive a week later."  
  
"I certainly hope that he's not going to be sorted into my house" Snape said sulkily as he stood up from his chair and proceeded to the door.  
  
"We all do that Severus, we all do" The Sorting Hat said cheekily from his place in the cupboard and the last the potion master heard before the door closed behind him was the chuckles of Dumbledore.

--------------  
  
The rest of the week was quite uneventful. As they had promised, nobody had approached Zara about what Harry had overheard and she didn't show any signs that she wanted to talk about it. It seemed that she he was trying to forget that it ever happened and was as cheerful as ever.  
  
Lily had decided that it would be nice if they would all go to Diagon Alley. She and James would disguise as Molly and Arthur to make sure that nobody would recognize them.  
  
Fred and George were not allowed to go. They were grounded until their return to Hogwarts because of their insolent behavior after the meeting.  
  
Early Monday morning, Lily, James and Sirius gathered the kids together in front of the fireplace in the kitchen.  
  
Ron was rubbing his eyes sleepily and groaned "Why do we have to leave so early? It's still dark outside. We might get lost"  
  
Harry chuckled at the lame attempt of his friend to gain some more time.  
  
Hermione, Zara and Kayla were already wide awake and eager to leave. In their point of view the boys were just lazy as usual.  
  
Ginny had to stay at home, because she was suffering of trollpox. Her whole body was covered with colorful bumps, which were itching terribly. Another symptom of this very common childhood illness was hiccups with a trumpet sound.  
  
Harry felt for his girlfriend. He wasn't even allowed to see her because trollpox were very contagious and his mother had told him that Ginny wouldn't want him to see her in this state.  
  
She had promised the poor girl to stop at the pharmacy and get her a potion to ease the itching.  
  
When everybody, more or less awake, had gathered in the kitchen, they stepped into the fireplace one by one. Lily had already apparated to Privet Drive and would take Dudley to Diagon Alley by portkey.  
  
Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron, the trumpet sounds of Ginny still ringing in his ears.  
  
The rest of his friends soon followed along with James and Sirius.  
  
Before Harry had exited the pub, he already heard a booming voice that sounded very familiar.  
  
"Oh no" he sighed before he stepped outside and saw the inevitable.  
  
His uncle was standing in font of him, pointing at passers-by and carping at them.  
  
"Why did you bring them along?" Sirius asked fretfully as he spotted the angry muggle. "He's going to spoil all the fun"  
  
"They wouldn't let Dudley go alone" Lily sighed. Her face was pale and she had dark shadows around her eyes.  
  
"But don't worry, he won't be too much trouble" she added as she recognized the concerned look of James. "I have casted a soundproofing spell and an invisible harness on him. Nobody can hear him except of us and he can't run away"  
  
Sirius eyes were wide with surprise. "You put a harness on him? I had no idea that they work on adults as well. I always had the impression they would only be strong enough for toddlers?"  
  
Ron chuckled and shook his head. "Trust me, they work on everybody. Mum put them on Fred and George before to make sure they don't run off at Diagon Alley and do something crazy"  
  
Harry had to stifle a laugh and asked "They didn't escape?"  
  
"In the end they did. There are counter-spells to break the contact, but as long as the one controlling the harness is concentrating it's no use. They waited until mum was busy with one of the others and then they were gone"  
  
"I doubt that Vernon even knows that he's wearing one right now, so it's nothing we have to worry about" Lily said with a strained voice.  
  
I need to see Poppy as soon as possible. Something is not right, she thought before she turned towards Petunia and Dudley.  
  
"I trust that you know how to behave. No running off and you're not going to touch anything you don't know. That should be almost everything and even if you do know, be careful."  
  
Dudley snorted in disgust. "I'm not a little boy and you can't tell me anything"  
  
Lily looked at her nephew and growled "You're in my world and you better behave. If you show the same attitude at Hogwarts then you will spend more time in detention than anywhere else. And trust me; detentions with Filch are extremely unpleasant. Right, guys?" she said and turned towards the students.  
  
They all nodded in unison trying hard not to laugh at the sight of Dudley's horror-stricken face.  
  
"First of all we need to get some money "Sirius said and they were on their way to Gringotts.

* * *


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**  
  
While they wandered down the road towards the wizarding bank, Dudley's eyes became bigger and bigger. He stayed close to his mother, who seemed to be more confident here than his father.  
  
Vernon was still shouting profanities at every witch or wizard on the street, but nobody seemed to recognize him and every time, he walked off a little too far, Lily flicked her wand and Vernon was pulled back like on an invisible string. The fact that the beefy man bumped into poles and shop- signs during this procedure, didn't concern her much.  
  
However, they didn't get very far. Just when Quality Quidditch Supplies came into view, everybody but Lily, Hermione, Kayla and the Dursleys sprinted to the shop window.  
  
Vernon was smashed against the wall as Lily joined the others in front of the store. She smiled at her husband whose eyes were sparkling like a little boy's on Christmas.  
  
"I don't think they make brooms strong enough to carry you Dudders" Harry taunted as he recognized his cousin looking curiously at the brooms in the display.  
  
"This broom here isn't good enough to sweep the floor. Looks very cheap... I think the manufactured ones are much better, but you lot seem to like the strange old style and –"  
  
Vernon did not get any further. Just when he mentioned 'cheap looking' as an attribute of a 1000 Gallon broom, he got whacked on the back of his head by James and Sirius.  
  
"You old fat muggle have no idea what a good racing broom is supposed to look like" Padfoot spoke up and Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's get the money and make sure we have everything we need. Then we can come back here" Lily suggested, while James and Sirius grinned mischievously at each other behind her back.  
  
Most reluctantly they withdrew from the shop window and followed Lily. They had to drag the girls away from Flourish and Blott's and Madam Malkin's, but finally they arrived in front of the large marble building.  
  
"You can wait here if you like" James said to the children and followed his wife into Gringotts followed by Sirius and Vernon. Petunia looked anxiously at her son but finally entered the place she hadn't seen for over 20 years.  
  
Dudley felt more uncomfortable with every minute. The fact that Hermione seemed to be too friendly with that red-haired boy disappointed and annoyed him more than he could say.  
  
Then all these people around him, dressed in strange robes and talking about things, he didn't understand.  
  
While the kids waited in front of the building, Lily helped Petunia to exchange money for Dudley and the two wizards withdrew gallons from their vaults.  
  
Sirius was extremely excited. For the first time after so many years, he was allowed to walk around freely without people screaming at him in utter horror.  
  
The article in the Daily Prophet about his upcoming trial, mentioning the letter from James, had eased the minds of most people in the wizarding world.  
  
He was determined to ignore the sporadic glares and enjoy this trip.  
  
After they were finished with their transactions, they joined the kids outside and proceeded to Madam Malkin's to get the new robes.  
  
Dudley looked strangely like a blond version of Crabbe or Goyle in his new set of school robes and the pointed hat looked quite ridiculous on his head.  
  
"I'm not going to wear these garbage bags" he whined and fidgeted with the black fabric, while Madam Malkin fixed the length with magical pins.  
  
"Don't be such a wimp, Big D" Harry taunted. "I know it's not laying great stress on your slender figure, but we all wear them and so will you.  
  
Madam Malkin, who was not pleased that someone referred to her excellent garments as garbage bags, was a little bit too enthusiastic with her pins and Dudley screamed like a stabbed pig when a pin pricked his backside.  
  
When the seamstress was finished with Dudley's robes, Lily ordered the packages to be delivered to the Leaky Cauldron so they could pick them up when they left  
  
James and Sirius, who had also bought new sets of robes, were getting restless and wanted to go back to check out the newest brooms, but Lily didn't want to hear anything about it.  
  
Their next stop would be the bookstore and the sparkling in Hermione's eyes proved that she was very eager to get there.  
  
"Mom... mom... can Ron and I wait for you at Florean Fortescue's until you are finished" Harry asked and pointed at the ice cream parlor across the street.  
  
Lily sighed and finally nodded. The boys were old enough and it would be less stressful for her. Just at this moment another wave of dizziness overwhelmed her and she collapsed.  
  
James recognized it a moment to late and Lily's body hit the floor with a thud.  
  
"Dear, oh my god, dear... please wake up" James called and padded her cheek frantically.  
  
"What's wrong with mom? Is she sick? She –she is not back in that coma isn't she?" Harry asked anxiously and knelt down next to Lily.  
  
"No baby, I'm ok. Just a little bit exhausted, that's all. I had no breakfast after all" Lily answered softly and smiled.  
  
James sighed with relief and helped his wife up.  
  
"You need to see Poppy as soon as we are finished here and I'm not going to leave your side until then"  
  
Petunia had remained silent since they had exited the store, but now she shouted with a shrill voice "VERNON!"  
  
Everybody was looking around for any sign of Harry's uncle. "There!" Zara called and James could see the stout form of Vernon Dursley disappear in the entrance to a backstreet.  
  
"Harry, you and the others take your mom and Petunia to the ice cream parlor. Sirius and I will get him."  
  
"But dad... we want to help too" Harry called but James interrupted him.  
  
"You help me more when you take care of your mother until we are back" he said firmly and his son nodded.  
  
"Oh I knew we should have never come here" Petunia howled and threw her hands up in horror.  
  
"Dad will be ok, right?" Dudley asked meekly, but with one eye he was peering hard at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor.  
  
James and Sirius helped Lily to a chair and called for Florean before they disappeared in the dark alley.  
  
"Why, of all places, did he have to run into Knockturn Alley?" Sirius panted while they quickly walked down the road. It wasn't safe here and they didn't want to draw too much attention  
  
"He is scared Sirius and all he wanted was to get away from all of us. This moron had no idea that he couldn't get into a more dangerous place than Knockturn Alley. We need to find him quickly before others do"  
  
After several minutes, they had finally spotted him in front of a store that was selling poisonous candles.  
  
A little group of people with fiery red cloaks had gathered around him and pushed him against the dirty shop window.  
  
Vernon was screaming on the top of his lungs, but the figures didn't move and they couldn't hear him.  
  
"You freaks get off me! Go and see a dentist and a barber! Don't touch me! Get your hands away from my chest. AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGH"  
  
Sirius and James passed the remaining distance in high-speed.  
  
As soon as the strangers had recognized the two wizards, they let go of their victim and moved further down the alley.  
  
James had already bent over his injured relative while Sirius tried to pursue the strange cloaked figures.  
  
Unfortunately these men were too fast and Sirius finally had to give up. Before they vanished around a corner, one of them turned around and stared at Sirius. The black-haired wizard had the feeling that his blood turned to ice when his eyes met the ones of the stranger.  
  
They were flashing golden with vertical black slits for pupils. His skin had the color of sand and looked like old parchment.  
  
Sirius was just about to call out but then the stranger opened his mouth and growled. A set of long fangs on each jaw made the wizard swallow his call instantly.  
  
"Merlin's jewels" he whispered before the man disappeared.  
  
He returned to James and Vernon, who was awake but groaning in pain.  
  
"Do you know who these people were?" James asked while he tried to help Vernon up from the ground.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling and he needs to lose weight, honestly" Sirius groaned when he help his friend and finally the stout man was back on his feet.  
  
The two wizards supported him and they walked as quickly as they could manage.  
  
Sinister looking warlocks, ugly old hags and other creepy looking individuals stared at them curiously, but nobody approached them.  
  
James heaved a sigh of relief when they finally reached Diagon Alley, where it was always warm and sunny even in winter.  
  
The dark and gloomy atmosphere in Knockturn Alley had touched a spot deep inside of Sirius. His father had taken him there once when he was little together with his brother Regulus.  
  
Being not older than 5 years, all these odious things that were sold at Borgin & Burkes had made a deep impression in his mind. He often wondered if this first impression had been the reason why the deatheaters had never been able to misguide him.  
  
They placed Vernon down in front of the Magical Menagerie, to examine him a bit closer and not to risk that Petunia or Dudley could see him from their seats.  
  
Sirius was trying to shield them from the gaping of curious passers-by and answered inquiries about what happened to the poor man with a lame excuse about the heat.  
  
Vernon was pale as a ghost and his breathing was jerky and shallow.  
  
James opened the shirt and gasped. In the middle of Vernon's chest was a big black mark that looked like the print of an enormous paw.  
  
Sirius glanced at the injured man and shuddered. "They burnt him that bad?"  
  
James nodded and replied "This looks very serious. He needs to be taken to the hospital immediately. I think they didn't try to burn the skin only"  
  
"Can you take him to the hospital and I will make sure that the others finish their shopping. We will meet you at St Mungo's then. Do you think you can transport him there alone?"  
  
"I trust I haven't forgotten how to apparate with a passenger" James said cheekily and vanished.  
  
Sirius walked up to the others, who were still sitting in the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Did you find him, Sirius? Where is James?" Lily said anxiously as her old friend came into view.  
  
He sat down next to Kelsey and said firmly "James has taken him to St Mungo's"  
  
A stern look towards Petunia stopped her from howling again, as Sirius continued "We found him in Knockturn Alley and a group of strangers had encircled him. He has a severe burn mark on his chest, so James took him straight to St Mungo's. These strangers were dangerous and they might still be hanging about somewhere. So I think we should finish here quickly and get back before anything more happens"  
  
Lily agreed and they left the parlor.  
  
Petunia was seriously disturbed about the situation. She didn't say a word but tears were running down her face constantly.  
  
They bought a wand and a cauldron for Dudley and anything else that was on the list for first years, except the books. He could use Harry's old books to catch up.  
  
In a short time they were finished and were ready to leave. Lily hadn't forgotten to get the potion for Ginny so finally, before they entered the Leaky Cauldron, she rushed into the apothecary.  
  
"Wait inside the pub for me. I will be back shortly" she said and the others crossed the short distance between the apothecary and the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Sirius waited until they all were inside and then he closed the door.  
  
"Everybody here?" he questioned.  
  
The students looked around and then Kelsey wondered "Where's Zara?"  
  
"Damn!" Sirius shouted. "You stay here! Tom will take care of you, until I return"  
  
The black-haired wizard turned around and rushed out of the pub.  
  
"Zara?" he called out for her, but didn't get any reply.  
  
Zara, however, didn't hear him calling, but she heard somebody calling in her head.  
  
_Come over here_.  
  
She obeyed the command and walked into the small dark backstreet on the side of the building.  
  
Zara felt a little dizzy but she couldn't resist the tempting voice in her head.  
  
In the shadows next to a few trash cans she recognized a woman who once had been a remarkable beauty. She was tall, had black hair and heavy-lidded eyes, but years of deprivation had left their marks.  
  
Zara walked over to her as she was told and then the veil that seemed to cover her mind finally fell.  
  
"The Imperius curse is very useful to trap innocent little children" she sneered and strong delicate fingers snapped around Zara's wrists like a vice.  
  
Zara wanted to scream but no sound came out. She grabbed at her throat but she couldn't even croak.  
  
"Don't cry to call for help, little poppet. Nobody will hear you. I doubt that my friend Severus will be too pleased when he finds out that you are with me, but- who cares?"  
  
Then finally Zara remembered where she had heard that voice before. They had found her. She had found her.  
  
"Now would you please follow me?"  
  
She grabbed Zara's hair with one hand and pulled her closer. Zara tried hard to fight her, but Bella's grip was too tight.

-----------------------  
  
Sirius had looked around everywhere but Zara was no where to be seen.  
  
Finally he entered a little backstreet and cleaved a way through scattered glass, knocked over trash cans and other filth.  
  
Then he thought he had heard a voice. A voice that sounded familiar and then he saw her.  
  
"Too late dear cousin" she cried and vanished into thin air together with Zara.  
  
Sirius felt like rooted to the spot, but only for a moment, then he sprinted back to where he came from just when Lily exited the apothecary.  
  
"Oh my god, she caught Zara"  
  
"Who caught Zara?" Lily inquired and stared into Sirius horror-stricken face.  
  
"Bellatrix! She must have lured her into the alley and before I could do something, they both were gone."  
  
Lily ran towards the Leaky Cauldron and beckoned Sirius to follow her.  
  
"You take the kids home and inform Dumbledore, while I take Petunia and Dudley to St Mungo's"  
  
"Hurry, you leave with Sirius. NOW!" she shouted when she entered the pub, but before anybody could say something, she grabbed Petunia and Dudley and left via portkey.  
  
"What happened to Zara, Sirius? Where is she?" Harry called confusedly.  
  
"We have no time for that now. Hurry!" Sirius exclaimed and shooed them towards the fireplace.  
  
They knew that it was no use to argue now, so they flooed to headquarters without any more fuss.  
  
"So what happened to Zara?" Harry asked once again as they arrived in the kitchen.  
  
"She has been abducted by Bellatrix Lestrange" Sirius said firmly.  
  
"But how could that happen? Zara wouldn't wander off just like that" Kelsey stated anxiously.  
  
"I have the impression that Bellatrix put her under the Imperius curse. She likes to use the Unforgivables to get what she wants. Now I want you all to go upstairs and wait there until further notice" he said sternly.  
  
"Come one" Hermione said and looked at Kelsey, who looked devastated. "There's nothing we can do now"  
  
Harry nodded mutely and followed his friend. Kayla put her arm around her brother and pulled him out of the kitchen, followed by Ron.  
  
Kimberly, who had been in the kitchen when they arrived, was shocked.  
  
"Oh my god Sirius, we have to tell Albus and Severus"  
  
"Oh I agree that Dumbledore needs to know, but what does the Slytherin git have to do with Zara?" Sirius asked, while he seized the floo powder from the shelf.  
  
"He's her father" she said calmly and Sirius almost dropped the jar.  
  
"He's what?"  
  
"Yes... you've heard right. He's Zara's biological father. He told her on Christmas and it confused her very much, so she confided in me a few days ago. But we have no time for that now" she said and grabbed the jar from Sirius.  
  
She threw a little bit of powder into the flames and called "Albus Dumbledore" but nothing happened. The flames didn't turn colors and nobody answered.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin is that now" Sirius yelled furiously. "Let me try"  
  
Sirius threw some powder into the flames and called for Dumbledore again, but still no reaction.  
  
He even tried to floo to Hogwarts, but the flames wouldn't transport.  
  
"She blocked the floo network" he sighed and sat down in a chair.  
  
"How could she do that" Kimberly said flabbergasted. "I thought this place is under the Fidelius charm?"  
  
"It is" Sirius explained. "I have the feeling that she knows that we are using my old family home as headquarter. She might not be able to get here now, even if she has been here plenty of times before, but she somehow found a way to block our gate to the floo network"  
  
"Bugger it! What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I have no idea" Sirius sighed.  
  
"Maybe I can help you out there"  
  
Sirius turned towards the door and spotted Lady Tanya, who had just entered the room.  
  
"What could you do? You don't have a picture at Hogwarts" he retorted.  
  
"No, but I have another idea how we can get to Hogwarts" Lady Tanya said calmly and joined Sirius and Kimberly at the table.  
  
"So here is my plan. Someone is going to fly Buckbeak to Hogwarts. He is a lot faster than any broom and knows the way better than any of us"  
  
Sirius head perked up and he smiled. "This is a brilliant idea. I will leave immediately."  
  
"Where are Lily and James" Kimberly asked before Sirius could get up.  
  
"They are both at St Mungo's. Harry's uncle was injured and needed treatment."  
  
"In this case, I don't think that it's a good idea, when you leave. Someone needs to be here to protect the children and we don't know if our fireplace is the only one that is blocked" she replied. "Lily and James might not return for hours"  
  
"I second that. I'm not much use here as protector right now. I will go." Lady Tanya said firmly.  
  
"You're not going alone" Sirius retorted. "I don't care what you are,... dead, a ghost, or what, but you're not taking this long trip alone. We will need to find one to come with you, although I still think I should go."  
  
Kimberly rose from her chair and exclaimed "Yes I think at least one Gryffindor should accompany you, Tanya. Let's get ready."  
  
Sirius looked very uncomfortable while he prepared the hippogriff for the journey.  
  
Kim was changing into something warmer and Lady Tanya went back to her portrait to get her cloak.  
  
Several minutes later, the two women met in Mrs Black's old bedroom where the hippogriff was residing.  
  
"Are you ready?" Sirius asked and beckoned them over to meet Buckbeak.  
  
Lady Tanya looked slightly flustered when she approached the hippogriff and bowed.  
  
After a moment that seemed like forever, Buckbeak bowed as well and she padded his neck carefully.  
  
After Kimberly had been through the same procedure, Sirius opened the doors to the big balcony.  
  
Before the two women mounted the hippogriff, Kimberly casted a Disillusionment charm on Buckbeak, Lady Tanya and herself.  
  
"Take good care of your passengers and come back as soon as possible" Sirius said and padded the hippogriff a last time before they took of into the cold winter sky.

* * *


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69  
**  
Lily arrived at St Mungo's together with Petunia and Dudley. After stepping out of the flames, they proceeded to the welcome witch at the reception and asked for Vernon.  
  
"First floor in the Livingstone Ward, my dear" the welcome witch stated and they proceeded to the stairs.  
  
When they entered the ward, Lily recognized James standing in front of an examination room.  
  
"Do you know anything yet?"  
  
James nodded and beckoned her over.  
  
"It looks like it's more serious than anyone expected. The doctors said that the burn goes deeper than the skin. These people have aimed for his heart. If they would have had a little bit more time, it would have only been a black bunch of charred muscles."  
  
Lily took a deep breath and turned to Petunia, who had her hand pressed on her chest and tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Petunia. The healers will help him, I'm sure"  
  
Petunia just nodded and the tears started to flow.  
  
Lily had no idea that Petunia did really care for somebody besides herself. She was honestly concerned about her husband's well-being.  
  
"The healers are trying to heal the most severe part of the burn now. He will have to stay over night but the chances that he will be able to leave tomorrow are not bad" James said as he recognized Petunia's crestfallen expression. "You will be able to see him soon"

-----------------------  
  
Kimberly was trying to hold on to Lady Tanya during their strenuous and bumpy ride, but soon she couldn't feel her fingers anymore because of the icy winter wind.  
  
"How long do you think it will take until we get there? I have no idea how long I can hold on and you also have to be half frozen" Lady Tanya screamed against the roaring of the wind.  
  
"I guess we should be there in about another two hours. We can't land because of Buckbeak. The ministry is after him and you can never be sure what the deatheaters are planning. When this woman finds out that that we're going to inform Dumbledore, they might be trying to stop us. I wonder how Lestrange knew that they were going to Diagon Alley anyway."  
  
"I think we should be able to make it two hours longer. Albus should provide us with some hot beverages when we arrive" Lady Tanya replied.  
  
When it suddenly started to snow, Kimberly screamed "Merlin's jewels! This has to be a conspiracy"  
  
Within minutes, their cloaks were frozen and the two women felt like breathing ice blocks.  
  
Desperately they were on the lookout for the towers of Hogwarts.  
  
Just when Lady Tanya had the feeling she wouldn't be able to keep a firm grip on the slippery feathers of the hippogriff, Kimberly taped her shoulder and pointed at a little spot in the distance.  
  
"We made it! That's the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts"  
  
Lady Tanya heaved a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around the neck of Buckbeak. Although she was technically neither alive nor dead, her hands were so numb of the cold that she couldn't feel the neck anymore.  
  
Soon, the rest of the castle came into view and Beaky became livelier. He stretched his long neck forward and went into a nosedive.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" was all Lady Tanya could scream while she pulled herself back, afraid she would slide over the neck and fall.  
  
Kimberly however let out a squeak of delight when she saw Hagrid's pumpkin patch coming closer.  
  
The Hippogriff was aiming for Hagrid's hut and then the two not matching pair of legs connected with the frozen ground.  
  
Unfortunately the ground was so slippery that Buckbeak was losing control. Instead of a proper landing he kept sliding and hit the sidewall of the hut with a thud.  
  
Kimberly and Lady Tanya, however, were catapulted of his back and crashed into the rain barrel. A flush of ice-cold water swashed over them and soaked them from head to toe.  
  
"Who's makin all the fuss out 'ere" Hagrid's booming voice came from inside and a second later the front door opened.  
  
"BEAKY" he screamed as he spotted the hippogriff and stomped through the snow in a speed, nobody would have thought he was capable of.  
  
Lady Tanya had found a way out of the heap of snow she had been stuck in and was now helping Kimberly.  
  
Hagrid, however, had not even recognized the women because he was too busy examining the hippogriff for possible injuries.  
  
"Hey Hagrid, could you give me a hand here?" Lady Tanya called and startled the half-giant terribly.  
  
"Oh sorry. Didn' see there was somebody else" he apologized hastily and pulled Kimberly out of the snow with one smooth move.  
  
It almost knocked all the air out of the potions mistress when her body crashed against Hagrid. It felt like hitting a stone wall.  
  
"Yer need ter come in an warm up. Yer frozen" he stated as he recognized the desolate state the two women were in.  
  
"We need to speak to Dumbledore immediately. One of the children has been abducted and we were cut off from the floo network" Kimberly said through chattering teeth.  
  
"Come in first an then we contact 'im" he urged and pushed them towards the font door.  
  
The two women knew that they couldn't withstand so they obliged and entered the hut.  
  
A few moments later they both had a huge cup of hot tea in front of them and the fire warmed them instantly.  
  
"I think it would be the best if we inform the two separately. Who do you want to talk to?" Tanya asked and wiggled her cold feet in front of the fireplace.

"It doesn't make a difference to me" Kimberly said. "But I think it would be better if I talk to Albus. If he finds out that you're here as well, you will be back in your painting sooner than you think"  
  
Lady Tanya's eyes grew large and she nodded.  
  
"Yes... I haven't even thought about that before. He mustn't find out about it as long as I'm here at Hogwarts. I know I will have to deal with it when we're back at headquarters but then I might have a better explanation at hand"  
  
"Be careful when you talk to Severus. He is a very complicated man and he will not appreciate it when you don't come out with the important facts first. Don't ramble!"  
  
Lady Tanya rolled her eyes and nodded. Although she new Kimberly was right, she just hated it to be lectured.  
  
"We will meet here in an hour. That should be enough time to give them the most important information and I want to be back at headquarters tonight. Sirius might need us. This whole situation is extremely fishy and I doubt that this is the end of it yet" Kimberly said firmly and put her shoes back on before she seized the jar of floo powder.  
  
"She is right" Lady Tanya said to Hagrid, who had just finished taking care of Buckbeak. "This looks very fishy. Would you mind to have a look over the grounds for something unusual?"  
  
"Don' worry. The dragons still guard the castle, but I will keep me eyes open fer ye" the half-giant replied and his beetle-black eyes twinkled happily.  
  
Lady Tanya then took a bit of floo powder from the jar and proceeded to the dungeons.

---------------------  
  
Zara groaned and tried to open her eyes slowly, but unfortunately it didn't make any difference. Where ever she was, it was pitch black around her and extremely cold.  
  
She sat up on, as much as she could feel, was a stone floor, and stretched out her arms in all directions.  
  
Determined to find a door, she slowly crawled forward and after 5 steps, she reached a dank stone wall. Zara followed the wall, but couldn't find a door.  
  
The young Ravenclaw had no idea, how long she had been crawling around in the darkness. It felt like hours and her hands and knees were cold and numb.  
  
She said down somewhere in that cold empty room and sobbed into her hands.  
  
The last she could remember was the malicious smirk of Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrange had taken her to an old and ramshackle mansion, filled with deatheaters, but without a sign of Voldemort.  
  
She had placed her inside a large room, without any furniture, in the center of a circle of hooded deatheaters.  
  
Then an older version of Draco Malfoy had stepped forward and called "Oh here she is, our precious little pledge of security"  
  
She had flinched terribly when he had touched her cheek with his cold hands.  
  
Zara had known that there was no way out for her then. Not the slightest gap had been between the bodies with the hooded cloaks and any attempt to break through the circle would have been the sentence of her death.  
  
Her heart had been pounding in her chest as if it was about to burst and her hands had been shaking terribly, as Lestrange had pointed her wand at her and Malfoy smirked "Take her away"  
  
She had the distant feeling that she wasn't in this mansion anymore. When they had arrived there she had recognized all the trees around it and even inside the smell of trees and wood was present everywhere.  
  
Here she could smell the sea. The salty scent of the ocean infiltrated her cell and she swore she could hear breakers when she listened hard enough.  
  
While she was sitting in the dark, she wrecked her brain to find out, where she could be. She knew it wouldn't help to scream for help. No living soul in here would try to help her. All she hoped for that someone would come and bring her some food soon and maybe a light. She hadn't eaten anything since the ice cream at Diagon Alley and she had no idea how much time had passed since then.  
  
She cowered on the wet stone floor; her cloak tightly wrapped around her and was on her way to fall asleep when she suddenly heard a noise.  
  
Her head perked up and she listened. At first she thought it was just some rats but then she recognized it had to be footsteps.  
  
Whoever it was did not come closer and she cried out "Hello?"  
  
When she received no response, her exhausted body sank back on the floor again. Then she felt a tickling sensation on her left cheek and moved her hand up to her face.  
  
As soon as she felt several hairy legs crawling over her arm, she screamed in utter terror.  
  
A spider! A large hairy spider had just crawled over her face. She had to get out of there. NOW!  
  
Without further ado she dashed forward and started banging against the wall, screaming on the top of her lungs for help.

----------------------  
  
Lily was sitting next to her sister in front of the hospital room where the healers still tended to Vernon.  
  
"He has to survive! He has to survive!" Petunia muttered constantly, like a mantra while Dudley was just looking around for some distraction.  
  
Then, after what seemed like eternity, one of the healers left the room and addressed Petunia. "Mrs Dursley, I assume? Your husband is in a very serious condition. Mr Weasley here told me that he was attacked in Knockturn Alley by an unknown fiend and I have to confess that I have never seen a burn mark like this before. We could determine that this burn went very deep, but fortunately for your husband it didn't reach the heart. On the other side we couldn't determine the whole range of damage and your husband is still unconscious, but you can visit him now"  
  
Petunia nodded mutely and went inside.  
  
"Do you want to go and see your father or would you rather come with us to the cafeteria" Lily asked and Dudley mumbled "Cafeteria"  
  
Petunia sat down at Vernon's bedside and took his hand in hers. His normally red face which matched his choleric nature was now white as marble.  
  
His breathing was shallow and jerky; the stout body limb and bathed in sweat.  
  
Another healer was standing by his side and changed a compress soaked with a foul smelling liquid on Vernon's chest.  
  
"What monster did that to you?" Petunia sobbed as she recognized the awful burn mark. "Please Vernon come back to me"  
  
She had no idea if he could hear her or not; his eyes remained firmly closed and he didn't move.

---------------------  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's see if mom has something to eat for us downstairs" Ron called and rubbed his stomach.  
  
"That's all you can think of - food! Honestly, Ron, one of our friends is missing and you worry about that. Anyhow, Sirius has told us to stay up here until further notice" Hermione scolded her boyfriend.  
  
Harry was sitting next to Kayla and Kelsey on his bed, while Ron and Hermione were bickering on the other one.  
  
"Hermione, you are right as always, but I'm hungry too" George exclaimed and Fred continued. "So I think one of us should go downstairs and bring some food up for the rest of us."  
  
Although it sounded very bold, as most of the Weasley twins' comments, Hermione had to admit that the idea was good.  
  
When she heard the loud rumbling in Ron's stomach for the second time in 5 minutes, she knew that he wouldn't stop complaining until he was fed.  
  
"I don't think I can carry all the food, so would you please help me?" she asked Kayla and together they headed for the kitchen. They were about to pass the library when the Gryffindor prefect recognized a puddle on the dark stone floor.  
  
"Kreacher must have spilled water in there" Hermione said as she pointed at the door. "It's flowing under the door."  
  
"Let's see what a mess he has made" Kayla suggested and pushed the door. "Although I doubt it was Kreacher. I have never seen him cleaning before"  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked when she saw that the door wouldn't move. "It seems as something is blocking it" Kayla panted and pushed harder.  
  
With the help of Hermione, the door finally swung open and the girls stepped inside. The puddle was even bigger inside and they both immediately recognized it wasn't water.  
  
The mahogany-haired girl knelt down to have a closer look and gasped "Hermione, that's blood" The prefect pushed Kayla out of the way and closed the door.  
  
Behind it was Kreacher.  
  
"Oh my god! This is awful!" Kayla screamed as the house-elf's head rolled in front of her feet  
  
Alerted by the scream the boys were running down the hallway and rushed into the library.  
  
"What happened? Did anybody get hurt?" Harry called when he looked into the shocked faces of Hermione and Kayla.  
  
"Someone has killed Kreacher" Hermione said quietly. The smell of blood and the sight of the head in front of her feet made her feel sick.  
  
Kelsey helped his sister to a chair. Her tan face had a slightly green touch and she was shaking.  
  
"Fred and George, please go and fetch Sirius" Harry called and the twins left in a hurry.  
  
"I know he wasn't a pleasant guy, but who would do that?" Kelsey wondered.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron accusingly and said "Who has threatened to hang his ugly head over the fireplace?"  
  
"Don't make yourself ridiculous, Hermione. Do you really think I would chop his head off? And besides, I was with you and the others the whole time. I couldn't have done it even if I wanted to." Ron said enraged.  
  
"He's right Hermione. I can't believe you would accuse your own boyfriend" Harry exclaimed as he listened for the return of Fred and George.  
  
The Gryffindor prefect smiled at Ron apologetically and he pulled her into a warm embrace. "That was a bit too much for you today I guess. Made your superbrain go all haywire" he chuckled.  
  
At this moment they heard somebody sprinting up the stairs and Sirius rushed into the library followed by the Weasley twins.  
  
"What did these two nuts just tell me... someone beheaded my house-elf?"  
  
"I'm afraid so" Harry replied and pointed at the body and the detached head of Kreacher behind the door.  
  
Sirius picked up the enormous battle axe that was lying next to the body.  
  
"I assume this was the weapon" he stated the obvious. "Someone must have taking it from the wall. It was only for decoration and I had no idea it was that sharp"  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Kayla said meekly. "Is there somebody we need to inform about the murder of a house-elf?"  
  
"No, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement doesn't really care about the death of house-elves. We won't need to report it" Sirius assured her. "But I would still like to know what happened."  
  
"I doubt that one of us could have killed him. Most definitely he was dead before we returned from Diagon Alley." Harry said.  
  
Fred, who had seized a blanket from one of the closet covered the body and said "I can't imagine that anyone who lives in here could have done it. What is going to happen with him now?"  
  
Sirius stroked his chin and replied "He was a very strange fellow. A long time ago my brother told me he wanted his head to be hung on the wall next to one of my mother's portraits."  
  
"This is disgusting" Ron snorted and tried to avoid to look at the heap under the blanket.

-----------------------  
  
Lily was sitting at the table in the cafeteria together with James and Dudley. She looked still very pale and had refused everything but a cup of tea.  
  
"Dear, you need to go and see Poppy today; why don't you floo to Hogwarts real quick while we wait here for you" James suggested with a concerned voice.  
  
"This might be the best idea." Lily said and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead.  
  
Dudley didn't pay attention to the conversation of his aunt and uncle. He was totally occupied with the huge piece of chocolate cake on the plate in front of him.  
  
Lily kissed her husband on the cheek and left.  
  
James glanced at the boy next to him, whose face was covered with chocolate. He would have rather accompanied his wife than to baby-sit this wanna-be wizard.  
  
"You eat like a pig, you know that?" said a girl with tan skin and blond hair, who was sitting on the next table.  
  
Dudley choked on his piece of cake and gulped down a whole glass of pumpkin juice before he retorted "Shut your face"  
  
"Oh you're a real gentleman" she taunted and smacked mockingly.  
  
"Girls!" Dudley growled and continued to eat.  
  
"When you meet somebody for the first time, you should introduce yourself properly." she lectured him, totally ignoring the fact that he obviously wanted to be left alone.  
  
"I'm Jessica and I'm visiting my sister Alex, who's here with dragon-pox. And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dudley Dursley and I'm visiting my dad who has been burned by a crazy monster"  
  
Jessica gasped and said "Really? Is there something... left ... to visit?"

* * *


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70  
**  
Lily stepped into the fireplace in the entrance hall of St Mungo's and flooed directly to the hospital wing of Hogwarts.  
  
"Poppy, it's me Lily.... I need your help please"  
  
The healer appeared immediately and shooed her to one of the hospital beds.  
  
"Now tell me what problem you have dear, but first, let me give you something to take away the effect of the Polyjuice potion" Poppy said and handed her a glass with a blue liquid.  
  
After she had swallowed the potion, Lily told her about the fatigue, the dizziness and the aversion against food.  
  
"Is your body aching and do you often feel irritable?"  
  
"Yes, sometimes. But it's a bit better already"  
  
Poppy beckoned her to lie down and waved her wand over Lily's body like a muggle metal-detector.  
  
Then she placed he hands on Lily's chest and abdomen and concentrated, while she hummed perpetually.  
  
After that she ordered Lily to turn around and she repeated the procedure on the backside.  
  
"Can you give me a urine sample and then I should be able to tell you"  
  
After Lily had returned from the bathroom, Poppy disappeared in her office and returned shortly after.  
  
"Well, my dear, it's been quite a while, so I guess you don't remember how it was the last time" the witch said and grinned at Lily. "I expect you can expect a new addition to your family in summer"  
  
Lily didn't know what to say.  
  
"But how...how... I just woke up two weeks ago. Poppy, how did this happen so fast?"  
  
"Oh Lily, I don't have to talk to you about the birds and the bees. You know about the how-part, so let me tell you about the how so fast-part. I think that the Muscail potion has also influenced your fertility. It has alerted your whole system and also activated your ovaries."  
  
"Oh my ... my... I am ...uhm you mean I am"  
  
"Yes you are my dear" Poppy said and padded Lily's hand.  
  
"Thank you Poppy. I have to tell James right away." Lily cheered and took another dose of Polyjuice potion, before she flooed back to St Mungo's.

---------------------  
  
Water was dripping on the floor from Lady Tanya's robes as she walked from the Great Hall to the dungeons.  
  
She hesitated slightly when the door to the potions classroom came into few.  
  
Fortunately she still remembered where the dungeons were. Her uncle had taken her to Hogwarts a few times while he had business to do with Salazar Slytherin. She always had the feeling that her uncle wanted Salazar to be her husband, but the he had never seen anything else in her than the child she was. With the wisdom of hindsight, she thought she might have been better off with him then the man her uncle finally found for her..  
  
She was probably the only person walking around who had known the founders of Hogwarts personally.  
  
When she reached the door, she took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
She entered the classroom carefully after nobody answered and looked around. It still looked very much the same as when Salazar was teaching here.  
  
Lady Tanya then spotted a door on the right side of the classroom and assumed it had to lead to Severus private quarters.  
  
Just when she was about to knock, the door sprung open and the potion master was standing in front of her with drawn wand.  
  
When he recognized who the unexpected visitor, he arched his eyebrow suspiciously and asked "How did I earn the doubtable pleasure of your visit?"  
  
"Stop that sarcastic nonsense and let me in... and put that wand away" Lady Tanya said impatiently and pushed him out of the way.  
  
"First you come here without an appointment and now you're intruding into my private quarters" he bellowed, but it was no use.  
  
Lady Tanya had already taken off her wet cloak and placed it on a backrest of an armchair next to the fireplace. After she made herself comfortable she said "As you might see, I had a very strenuous trip and I am cold; so some hot tea would be nice and some biscuits if you have. Then I will tell you what I came here for"  
  
It took all of Severus' strength not to throw her out of the room. He felt his anger rising in view of so much boldness and pondered if the news she was bringing was worth the effort.  
  
"If you're here for a nice chat, then I'm most definitely the wrong person" he growled with his arms folded in front of his chest. The tone of his voice would have made every student cry, but Lady Tanya continued to smile at him sweetly.  
  
"As much as I would like to have a nice long chat with you, Severus, this is not the time for it. So if you don't mind I would like to have my tea now, before I really get sick."  
  
"You should have tried it with a drying spell" he muttered, while he conjured some tea and biscuits.  
  
"Have you ever done a drying spell without a wand?" she said firmly and picked up her cup.  
  
Severus sat down opposite to her and retorted impatiently "Now that you have your tea ... and biscuits, would you please tell me what you came here for. I have a lot of work to do and no time to waste"  
  
"Lily, Sirius and James have taken the children to Diagon Alley along with her muggle relatives, to get the school supplies for her nephew. The muggle man has been attacked and James took him to the hospital. Lily told Sirius to take the children to the Leaky cauldron, while she got a potion from the apothecary, but when they entered the pub Zara was gone"  
  
"Zara is gone?" Severus' voice was barely a whisper. "Where is she now?"  
  
"She has been abducted. Sirius came too late. When he found her, she was already in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
Severus buried his face in his hands and Lady Tanya could see his form shaking terribly. At first she thought he was crying, but when he lowered his hands she could see his normally pale face red with anger. His eyes were black as charcoal and sparkling with fury.  
  
He banged his fists on the table and screamed "My child! This worthless bitch has my child. And when I get my hands on this bloody dog, I will make sure that he will never have children of his own"  
  
"Calm down, Severus. Finding Zara has to be our main priority now and you need to keep your mind clear"  
  
"Calm down... calm down... I can't bloody calm down. The most evil person besides the Dark Lord has my daughter in her clutches. She might be dead already. I wouldn't put it past Bellatrix to torture her into insanity. She did it before" he said; now with a slightly calmer voice that had a sinister tone.  
  
"Kimberly is upstairs to inform Albus and now I would like to know if you have any idea why they abducted Zara"  
  
"Yes I know it. The Dark Lord knows that Zara is my daughter and he blackmailed me to hand Potter and Dumbledore over to him or Zara will die. I'm not sure if this abduction is an order of him or if Lestrange is acting on her own accord."  
  
Nervously, the potion master got up from his chair and started pacing the room.  
  
"Where could she have taken Zara?" Lady Tanya said calmly. She knew if she would show her own fear about the girl that would wind up her father even more.  
  
"She might have taken her to his mansion, but I'm not sure. The Dark Lord has places all over Britain. She could be everywhere."  
  
"I have to return to Hagrid's hut now" she said and emptied her cup before she put her cloak back on. "I want to return to headquarters as soon as possible. Sirius might need our help"  
  
"Why don't you take my fireplace to floo back?"  
  
"The floo network is blocked. This is why we came here on the back of the hippogriff."  
  
"You took the hippogriff?"  
  
"Yes there was no other way for us to get here. We were afraid an owl might get intercepted"  
  
"Then at least floo to the hut." Snape said and seized 2 vials from a shelf. "And take this. It will prevent that you get sick"  
  
"Thank you Severus" she said and smiled at him charmingly. "I know Kimberly will appreciate it too"  
  
Severus guided her to the fireplace and before Tanya stepped into the flames, she stroked his cheek and said "Don't worry, my dear and don't lose faith. We're going to find her"  
  
Then in a whirl of flames she was gone.

-------------------  
  
Dumbledore was deep in thought at the end of Kimberly's narrative about today's events.  
  
"I will inform Severus straight away. He is personally involved in this matter and needs to know"  
  
Just then a knock on the door alerted the old wizard.  
  
Severus entered the office and greeted Albus and Kimberly.  
  
"I believe somebody has already informed you about the current situation, my boy" Dumbledore said as he recognized Severus troubled expression.  
  
"Yes I know that Zara has been abducted by Bellatrix Lestrange" the potion master said darkly.  
  
"I will just show Kimberly out, and then we will see to the problem at hand"  
  
Dumbledore kissed his great granddaughter on the cheek and Kimberly left the office.  
  
She had decided to walk to the gamekeeper's hut, to clear her troubled mind.  
  
Just when she reached the entrance hall she heard someone call her and turned around.  
  
"Hello Remus" she greeted the werewolf. The DADA teacher gave her a friendly hug and when he recognized strained expression on her face, he pressed her on to talk to him about it.  
  
Soon she had told him about the abduction of Zara, the disconnection of the floo network and the injury of Mr Dursley.  
  
"It seems to me that the next attack of Voldemort is closer than we all expected" Remus said thoughtfully as they walked next to each other over the grounds.  
  
"I just hope nothing has happened to the girl. Bellatrix is the most obnoxious and wicked person I have ever heard of and I don't even want to imagine what the poor child is going through right now" Kimberly said and a silent tear trickled down her cheek before it fell on the frozen ground.  
  
The rest of the way was overshadowed by an awkward silence. Nobody knew exactly what to say and both had their conversation with Sirius on their minds.  
  
When they reached the hut, Lady Tanya was already standing on the frozen pumpkin patch and waited.  
  
Hagrid brought out the hippogriff through the back door and waved at the two teachers.  
  
Kimberly and Tanya said good bye to Remus and Hagrid assured them, that he had seen nothing unusual on the ground in the past hour.  
  
The two women mounted the hippogriff once more and Buckbeak took off.  
  
Remus and Hagrid followed them with their eyes, while the hippogriff rose higher and higher into the winter sky.  
  
They were about return to the hut, when all of a sudden, they heard a hissing noise from the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Just then Hagrid pointed into the sky and Remus recognized that Buckbeak has lost height.  
  
"Whas wrong with Beaky" Hagrid wondered and then he shouted "Quick, quick Professor, she's fallin"  
  
Remus dashed forward waving his wand to slow down Kimberly's fall. He knew she wouldn't survive if she would hit the frozen ground.  
  
Then in the last moment, Hagrid leaped forward and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
Lady Tanya was trying hard to turn the hippogriff around and force him to land, but Buckbeak shook his head frantically and rose higher.  
  
"Go on... go on... ye can't land him. He's scared." The gamekeeper yelled and Lady Tanya shrugged her shoulders apologetically before she disappeared behind the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Take 'er to Poppy, Professor. I'll follow that scoundrel" Hagrid boomed and pushed Kimberly into Remus' arms.  
  
The werewolf ran towards the castle in high-speed. He had seen that she was unconscious and he felt her burning hot skin through her damp clothes.  
  
He had no idea what happened to her, but he was sure it was nothing good.

------------------  
  
"Hello dear" Lily cheered as she joined James and Dudley in the cafeteria. "I think it's time that we return to the ward. The healers should have further informations now"  
  
"We can leave as soon as Dudley is finished" James said and looked at the boy next to him, who had just consumed 4 pieces of chocolate cake.  
  
Dudley, who was afraid he might have to leave the rest of his cake if he wasn't fast enough, stuffed the last remains into his mouth.  
  
When they returned to the Livingstone Ward, the door to Vernon's room opened and the healer came out.  
  
Lily approached him immediately.  
  
"The state of Mr Dursley is stable now. We were able to heal the damage on his heart, but a big scar will remain on the skin. I'm sure that he will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow morning after we have altered his memory" The healer said friendly.  
  
"Is he awake now?" James asked. "I would like to ask him about his attackers"  
  
"He's awake, but still very weak, Mr Weasley. I have to insist that you make it a short interrogation"  
  
James nodded and they entered the room.  
  
Petunia had fallen asleep with her head on Vernon's bed and startled as Lily placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Dudley looked frightened at his father, whose face a distorted in pain.  
  
"When you are finished Mr Weasley, I will give him a sleeping draught and something against the pain."  
  
James sat down next to Vernon, while Lily guided Petunia and Dudley out of the room.  
  
"Vernon, what did these want from you?"  
  
"Asked... questions... Harry" Vernon whispered.  
  
"They asked questions about Harry? What kind of questions?"  
  
"Where..."  
  
"They wanted to know where Harry was?" James asked puzzled and Vernon nodded.  
  
"What did they do to you?"  
  
"Put ... hand ...on... me and growled" Vernon said weakly.  
  
"That has to suffice for now. He should be a lot better tomorrow and then you can finish your questioning" the healer said firmly and showed James out.

---------------------  
  
Zara was screaming at the top of her lungs "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOOOOOOOW!"  
  
Every few seconds she glared at the corner where the spider had attacked her.  
  
Then after several endless minutes, she heard footsteps approaching.  
  
A door, which Zara could have sworn wasn't here earlier, opened and a hooded figure entered.  
  
Zara withdrew to the corner, the spider totally forgotten.  
  
"Hello precious" said a male voice and then a torch lightened the cell  
  
The person in front of her lifted the hood and the silver blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy glistened in the torch light.  
  
Zara cowered in the corner and wrapped her cloak tightly around her.  
  
"Who would have thought that my old friend Severus was capable of producing such a charming girl? You don't need to be afraid of me child, I'm not going to harm you. Quite the contrary." Malfoy drawled.  
  
The Ravenclaw didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back any further because she was already pressed against the cold stone wall.  
  
Malfoy walked slowly over to her and lifted her chin up, so he had to look in his storm-grey eyes.  
  
The touch of his cold hands made her shiver.  
  
"I could make sure that you get more comfortable quarters. All you need to do is..."  
  
Zara swallowed hard when Lucius Malfoy whispered in her ear.  
  
"Be nice to me and you will survive all this, refuse and you will die a very painful death"  
  
Zara closed her eyes and resisted the urge to slap Malfoy across the face.  
  
"What do you mean... be nice? I don't know how." she croaked and Malfoy's grip around her chin tightened.  
  
"Oh trust me, my dear, I will teach you how to please me" he drawled. "I will give you a little bit of time to make up your mind."  
  
He then flicked his wand and conjured a sandwich and a glass of water for her.  
  
"I don't want my little doll to starve, do I?"  
  
Zara grabbed the sandwich greedily, but when she was about to have the first bite, Malfoy grabbed her arm and his nails dug deep in her soft flesh.  
  
"I recommend that you do my bidding when I return. Until then I will give you some insight on what you might have to face if you refuse."  
  
Zara winced as she recognized blood dripping down her wrist.  
  
Then Malfoy let her go and proceeded to the door.  
  
The Ravenclaw was relieved that he left the torch. It wouldn't burn forever, but at least it would give her some light for a few hours.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Why should I tell you? You are a Ravenclaw, find it out on your own" he sneered and left the room.  
  
Zara recognized that he transfigured the wall into a door with stanchions, so that she could see the gloomy hallway.  
  
She knew exactly what Malfoy wanted from her; she wasn't that naïve.  
  
The question at hand was could she give herself to Malfoy to save her life and would he spare her if he got what he wanted?  
  
She decided that she wouldn't dwell on it now and ate the sandwich. Although she was extremely thirsty, she wanted to save half of the water for later.  
  
Eventually she had no idea when Malfoy would return.  
  
When Zara put the glass back down, she felt the room getting colder and colder.  
  
A terrible cold crept inside of her and it was harder for her to breath with every second. Then she heard a rattling noise outside her cell. It felt like someone was trying to drain the little hope and happiness she could feel in such a place out of the air around her.  
  
The chillness that clenched her heart made her head spin and she groaned.  
  
She heard Malfoy and Bellatrix in her head again. All the terrifying things that had happened since she was captured in Diagon Alley, replayed in her mind and she whimpered in fear.  
  
The Ravenclaw tried to creep forward towards the door. Somebody had to help her, but after a few inches, she recognized the coldness increased the closer she came to the door.  
  
Her whole body felt numb as she lay on the stone floor and her conscience was slipping away.  
  
_Dementors_, was the last thought on her mind, before she drowned in the chillness around her.

* * *


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71  
**  
Lily and James guided Petunia and Dudley home and promised them to pick them up again in the morning.  
  
Petunia was totally absentminded and only spoke about five words during the whole time.  
  
Before Lily and James said goodbye, the witched turned to Dudley and said "I have something for you. Every student is allowed to have a pet, so I bought you one"  
  
She pulled a black rat out of her pocket and handed it to the boy.  
  
"His name is Shaka. Take good care of him"  
  
The rat had already crawled on Dudley's shoulder and whipped his long tail.  
  
Lily glanced at her sister and was surprised that she didn't react. Petunia hated animals and especially rats, but the witch was sure that as soon as Vernon was back in the house, her sister would be back to normal.  
  
This was her little revenge for all the terrible things Harry had to endure from her sister.  
  
Dudley seemed to be very happy with Shaka and had already taken him in the kitchen for a little snack.  
  
"Keep your head up, Petunia" Lily said, before she apparated back to headquarters.  
  
"So what did Poppy say?" James said excitedly, when they arrived in the kitchen.  
  
"Well, my dear" Lily smiled broadly. "Poppy told me that the Muscail potion had a funny side effect"  
  
"Did the potion make you sick?" James called with a concerned voice. Instantly he pushed her towards a chair, but Lily spun around and looked him deep in the eyes.  
  
"No need to worry, James. I'm perfectly fine"  
  
"Oh good" he sighed with relief and pulled her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Don't squeeze me too hard. We don't want to harm our little guest, do we?"  
  
James let her go so fast as if he had just burnt himself.  
  
"Guest?" he said and arched his eyebrows. Then the last piece of the puzzle fell in its place and he understood.  
  
"Oh my ... Lily" he whispered as he carefully hugged her again.  
  
Lily felt his tears on her face as her husband cried of joy.  
  
"How do you think Harry is going to take it?" she asked him anxiously.  
  
"Oh trust me; he will be bursting of pride. He always wanted a family and now he finally has one"  
  
Then they heard a rumbling above their heads and a loud crash.  
  
"What was that?" Lily shouted and they both darted out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

--------------  
  
Lady Tanya cursed furiously as she tried to push the hippogriff off her. Sirius entered his mother's old bedroom and recognized the witch, who was buried under Buckbeak.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her anxiously.  
  
"Get this brute off me" she called hysterically and waved her hands in frustration. Sirius pulled the hippogriff back on his feet and then helped Lady Tanya up.  
  
"Where is Kimberly?" he asked her.  
  
"She is still at Hogwarts. Right after we took off, something hit her and she fell. Hagrid caught her and I think I saw Remus carrying her back to the castle" she explained.  
  
"Oh my god. I hope she is ok" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I tried to land that monster, but it refused. Then Hagrid waved me off and told me I should fly home. I wanted to help her, but that ruddy hippogriff wouldn't cooperate"  
  
Lady Tanya was very enraged and shot daggers at Buckbeak, who was already devouring a bucket of dead rats.  
  
"Calm down now and let's sit down in the library" Sirius said and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Lady Tanya reluctantly accompanied him to the library and sat down next to him. Hermione was reading in an armchair while Harry and Ron played wizards chess.  
  
"We had a quite exciting afternoon here as well" Sirius said and pointed at the dark spot behind the door"  
  
"Oh what happened?" Lady Tanya said airily and Sirius told her about Kreacher's death.  
  
"We have taken him into the storage room downstairs, until we know what to do with him"  
  
"Yes someone beheaded this poor house-elf and we couldn't figure out who" Hermione said shocked.  
  
Lady Tanya didn't retort, but grabbed a book and tried to read. However, it was no use; her hands were shaking so hard that she couldn't hold the book steady.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Tanya?" the black haired wizard asked with a concerned look.  
  
At that moment, Lily and James stormed into the library.  
  
"What happened here? We heard that crash downstairs"  
  
Sirius beckoned James and Lily to sit down and then he repeated everything from Zara's abduction over Kreacher's death to Lady Tanya's bumpy landing.  
  
"So Albus and Severus know about the situation with Zara?" Lily questioned.  
  
Lady Tanya nodded.  
  
"There is nothing we can do now until the problem with the floo network is fixed. I trust Albus will take care of that." James said and padded his wife's arm.  
  
"Another question is who killed the house-elf?" Hermione stated. She was very concerned about the death of Kreacher.  
  
"Yes it is a good question. The house was almost empty when he was killed" Sirius mused.  
  
"How do we know that he was killed before we returned from Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked. "He might as well could have died right after we arrived."  
  
"Who cares about that foul house-elf anyway" Lady Tanya cried. "He was evil and perfidious. He was the reason for all the terrible things that have happened."  
  
Sirius and James exchanged curious looks. The outburst was very strange and raised new questions.  
  
"Would you like to explain your assumption please?" James asked and looked at Lady Tanya, who had risen from her chair.  
  
"When I returned to my picture to get my cloak, before we left for Hogwarts, I found Kreacher in Sirius bedroom, searching through the cupboards muttering to himself. I heard that he had informed Narcissa and Bellatrix about the trip to Diagon Alley and that he was functioning as a spy. Fortunately he couldn't tell them about Lily and James, because Sirius had explicitly forbidden him to talk about it."  
  
Sirius was baffled and beckoned her to continue.  
  
"Then I just couldn't hold on any longer. I was so upset and I grabbed his filthy towel and shouted at him. Unfortunately I totally forgot myself and told him he wouldn't gain anything with his treachery. When he heard that I wanted to inform Dumbledore, he tried to set my painting on fire. I threw a vase at him, he let go off the painting, ran through the side door of the bedroom into the library and tried to get into the hallway. He taunted that he would inform his Mistress and then I saw no other way. This foul, evil creature was too dangerous to remain free, so I grabbed on of the axes and ..."  
  
"_**You**_ copped his head off?" Ron called and chuckled impressed.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she mumbled but then she held her head high and said with a strong voice "NO I'm not sorry at all. This turncoat deserved it"  
  
Everybody nodded in agreement, except Hermione. She chewed on her bottom lip, not sure what to think about all that. She would have rather seen the house-elf getting a regular trial than being executed in cold blood.  
  
Lily decided then that it would be the best to keep the good news for later.

------------------  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Remus asked anxiously, while Madam Pomfrey examined Kimberly. "I'm not sure Remus. I have seen anything like this before." Poppy said and held up a black arrow.  
  
"I will go and get Albus. Maybe he can bring some light into this whole situation" Remus said and left the hospital wing.  
  
Dumbledore had finished his conversation with Severus. They had recognized that they couldn't do anything but wait until Lestrange contacted someone.  
  
The potion master had been terribly concerned about Zara and Albus knew why. The old wizard wondered why Severus had never told him that he had a child at Hogwarts, but as soon as he looked into his face, he didn't need legimency to see the truth.  
  
Just then he heard somebody knock at the door and Remus entered. Quickly he explained what happened and Albus followed him to the infirmary  
  
With a troubled expression, Dumbledore examined the arrow that had pierced Kimberly's shoulder.  
  
"This was definitely a Son of Sekhmet" he stated as he put the arrow back down.  
  
"I will have to ask Severus to concoct a potion to treat the burning, otherwise it might leave a permanent damage" he muttered deep in thought, as he left the infirmary.

------------------  
  
Zara had no idea what time it was. The torch had burnt down and it was dark again. The dementors were pacing up and down the hallway and she felt like she had spent her whole life in this cell.  
  
She lost all the hope that someone would find her and the wailing that echoed through the corridor, made her insides revolt.  
  
It was a woman's voice and Zara wouldn't want to imagine what they had done to her to cause these cries.  
  
She didn't even care what Malfoy was going to do to her. She didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
All she wanted was to die and to end this terrible depression.  
  
Then the door rattled and someone entered. For Zara it didn't matter.  
  
"I see, my gloomy friends made some impression on you" Lucius sneered, but Zara didn't react while he light another torch with his wand.  
  
She fidgeted with the hem of her cloak and hummed.  
  
Malfoy, who had recognized that the presence of the dementors wouldn't bring him any further now, send them off. He drew a chair and waited until the effect of the dementors on her lessened.  
  
After half an hour, Zara seemed to react again. The fidgeting stopped and she chanced an anxious glance at Malfoy every once in a while.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she whispered.  
  
"Oh I trust you know very well what I want. Come here" he commanded and Zara rose from the floor.  
  
With shaky legs, she lurched over to where he was sitting.  
  
"You know I will get what I want. I don't want to put you under the Imperius curse, because it is more fun when you're aware of what is happening. If you cooperate, I can assure you that you will enjoy it, my little mudblood. Don't make me take you by force, you will regret it"  
  
Zara stared at him with wide eyes. She knew what he said was the truth. He wouldn't spare her this humiliation. So if she would give her consent to it, she would lose her honor, but would save her life and might live on with less pain.  
  
"So what shall it be?" Malfoy smirked maliciously and played with his wand.  
  
Zara didn't reply. Desperately she swallowed the bile that had built up in her throat and started to take off her cloak with shaky fingers.  
  
"What a good girl" Malfoy said sarcastically and flicked his wand at her.  
  
"Let's speed things up a little" he said and pushed her further into the room. Zara glanced longingly at her clothes in the corner and whimpered quietly.  
  
He drew the form of a desk into the air and then pointed at it with his long fingers.  
  
"Lie down on the table" he commanded and from that moment on, Zara tried to block out everything.  
  
She didn't want to see, hear, feel or smell anything. She wanted to die, now even more than when the dementors were present.

Unfortunately she did feel Malfoy's long, cold fingers on her body, exploring it.

She tried to tune it out, think of something else but she couldn't ignore the prying finger or the other parts of Lucius Malfoy that invaded her body's most private parts.

It seemed like hours to her until he finally turned away from her, spat on her and left her in her misery.

--------------------  
  
The next morning, the potion for Kimberly was finished. When Severus entered the hospital wing, Albus and Remus were already sitting there.  
  
The potion master however had the impression that neither man had slept the previous night.  
  
Albus looked more tired and older than ever and the werewolf had dark shadows around his eyes.  
  
Severus feared that if the potion was not successful and Kimberly died, it as well would mean the end of the greatest wizard of the current age.  
  
He walked up to the hospital bed and looked at the limp form of his fellow teacher.  
  
Severus knew that he would have to work quickly. The potion was only affective for the first twenty minutes. He also had concocted an ointment to treat the wound on her shoulder, where the arrow had injured her.  
  
Carefully he lifted her head and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"You need to drink that." he said firmly and put the vial on her lips.  
  
He could feel her hot skin through the fabric of her nightgown as he stood close to her. She was glowing like an open fireplace and large beads of sweat formed on her forehead.  
  
When she had swallowed the potion, he placed her back down on the bed.  
  
Then he opened the first two buttons of her nightgown and exposed her injured shoulder.  
  
Carefully he applied the ointment on the swollen area. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey had removed the arrow, before all the dark magic could take effect.  
  
Kimberly winced under the touch and groaned slightly, but her body was too weak to fight.  
  
Severus remembered very well, that the positions had been the other way around just a few months ago. He had been the patient and she had been the potion master.  
  
She and Celeste had saved her then, so he had to save her now. Then another thought entered his mind.  
  
"Where is Celeste?" he asked with impatience edged in his voice.  
  
"She went to London to get special ingredients for me" Madam Pomfrey answered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, you need to summon her instantly. We might need her healing abilities, because I'm not sure if the potion will be strong enough" Severus urged.  
  
"You might be right. I will do my best to call her back immediately" Albus stated and returned to his office.  
  
Remus was also concerned about Professor Dumbledore. It seemed to him that he had lost a lot of his strength and optimism since Kimberly had been attacked.  
  
The werewolf was sure that with the help of Severus and Celeste, Kimberly would be saved, but he didn't know if it wouldn't leave permanent marks on the old wizard's soul.

-----------------  
  
Lily agreed that it would be best if James would take care of the Dursley situation the next morning. She still felt exhausted and James insisted that she rested.  
  
Although both didn't want to talk about it, they were afraid that the long coma and the stress have already caused problems.  
  
She slept long and well and when she finally woke up James was already sitting on her bedside.  
  
"Did everything go well?" she asked him sleepily and sat up in the bed.  
  
"Yes everything is fine. Vernon is a lot better, although he will need a few more weeks to rest. They altered his memory so that he won't remember the attack"  
  
"How is my sister doing?"  
  
"She is back to her nasty old self" James smirked. "When she recognized little Shaka, she wasn't pleased, but Dudley promised her that he would keep him in his room in a cage when he's not at Hogwarts"  
  
"And she was ok with that?" Lily asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Not really. She was complaining and ranting all the time"  
  
Lily snorted and got up.  
  
"How are my babies doing today" James said and helped her in her dressing gown.  
  
"Oh I have felt better in my life, but at least I don't feel sick this morning. That's a plus"  
  
She proceeded to the bathroom and James went to check on Harry.  
  
Everybody was worried about Zara and not even the New Year's party the next day could get her mind off it.  
  
"At least the floo network is open again" Sirius said as the all settled down at the kitchen table for breakfast.  
  
"I wonder how Bella did that. There have to be more deatheaters in the Ministry than we have thought."  
  
James nodded thoughtfully and sighed. "I had no idea that Fudge made such a mess. No matter if he wanted or not, Albus should have taken the position after my 'death'. When this is sorted out, I have to talk to him"  
  
At this moment, the flames in the fireplace turned green and a letter appeared.  
  
Lily summoned it and broke the seal.  
  
"It's for you, Sirius" she said and handed the parchment to Sirius to read.  
  
He flipped the parchment open and another letter fell out.  
  
He skimmed over the writing and groaned.  
  
"What is it?" James asked him.  
  
"They set the date for my trial."  
  
"And?" Lily asked anxiously as she recognized the troubled expression on her friend's face.  
  
"It's tomorrow morning at 10"  
  
"Did they say anything else?" James questioned.  
  
"It includes a note from Albus. He wants you, Lily and me to see him in his office after breakfast to discuss the details."  
  
"Well then, I trust he will have some ideas already" Lily stated.  
  
After they had finished breakfast, James, Lily and Sirius got ready to floo to Hogwarts.  
  
Mrs Weasley had engaged the kids to help her clean the old living room. In her point of view it would go at lot faster now that the house-elf wasn't hampering anymore.  
  
Just a little later, James, Sirius and Lily stepped out of the fireplace into Dumbledore's office.  
  
They immediately inquired about Kimberly's condition and were extremely relieved when they heard that she was on her way of recovery.  
  
"As you know, they set your trial for tomorrow. I hoped that we would have a bit more time to get prepared but unfortunately we will have to use what we have."  
  
"They are never going to discharge me without solid proof." Sirius exclaimed and his voice started to shake.  
  
"Don't throw in the towel just yet, my boy. I have given our options a lot of thought and I think I came up with a good solution" the old wizard calmed him down.  
  
"Let's have a cup of tea and a lemon drop and talk about the intricacies"

* * *


	72. Chapter 72

**

* * *

Chapter 72  
**  
Zara was cowering in the corner, not able to feel anything. She couldn't even cry anymore because had run out of tears hours ago.  
  
Before Malfoy had left, he had promised her to come back and provide her with some essentials, but by now she doubted that she would see him anytime soon.  
  
When she heard somebody at the door again, she just peeked through her fingers.  
  
It wasn't Malfoy. The person in front of her was smaller and definitely female.  
  
She only knew one woman among her capturers and that was Lestrange.  
  
"Hello poppet"  
  
A cold, high-pitched voice pierced her brain. Zara sighed and wondered when this nightmare would finally find an end.  
  
"I trust you remember me"  
  
Zara nodded mutely. She was scared beyond believe. Since the attack in Gryffindor Tower, she had heard enough horror stories about Bellatrix Lestrange to give her nightmares until eternity.  
  
"So my dear, I wanted to tell you that we have contacted your father. If he is cooperating, you will be out of here in only a few days, but if he isn't then..."  
  
She didn't finish the sentence, but the mad sparkle in her eyes made Zara shudder.  
  
The Ravenclaw knew that even if Snape would cooperate, she would still kill her. Just for the fun of it.  
  
She had to get out of here somehow.  
  
_Too bad I don't have my wand_, she thought while she watched the witch closely.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange had sat down on the chair that Malfoy had drawn earlier and smirked.  
  
"Now I would like to hear what you can tell me about the events in my cousin's home"  
  
Zara just looked at her confusedly and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"What? The cat got your tongue? Speak girl, or I will stop playing nicely"  
  
"There is nothing I can tell you. You seem to know more than me already"  
  
"Don't give me that rubbish" Bellatrix hissed. "I know there's something going on and you're going to tell me what"  
  
Zara just stared at her without saying a word.  
  
"Kreacher, who was providing me with useful informations, disappeared yesterday afternoon. So what happened in this house?"  
  
"How could I tell you that, when you abducted me before lunch?" Zara retorted with a slightly triumphant tone in her voice.  
  
Bellatrix didn't tolerate that and crossed the distance between her and the girl with two strides.  
  
"That will teach you not to be cheeky" she hissed and hit Zara hard in the face.  
  
Zara glared at her in fury and wiped the blood off her busted lip.  
  
She knew if she, against all odds, would survive this nightmare, she would hunt this witch down and take revenge. All the lonely hours she had spent in this dump, she hadn't done anything else but think what she would do to Malfoy and Lestrange.  
  
Somehow it gave her the strength to hold on. Even the dementors, which still guarded the cells, didn't have that much affect on her anymore.  
  
Bellatrix was still towering over her with her hand raised.  
  
"Now tell me who is living at my cousin's house?"  
  
The Ravenclaw had no idea if the deatheaters knew about James and Lily's return, but she doubted it.  
  
"Oh..." she said slowly. "There are Sirius and the Weasleys with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Harry, Kayla and Kelsey. The students will all return to Hogwarts next week. Yes and sometimes there also come a few teachers to visit, just as Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape"  
  
Bellatrix frowned when Zara referred to her father as Professor Snape, but continued with her interrogation.  
  
"I think I have to make sure that you understand the urgency of this matter" she said with a dangerously low voice.  
  
"CRUCIO"  
  
Zara instantly doubled over in pain. Wave after waved raged through her body and she whimpered terribly.  
  
Bellatrix released the curse after a minute and Zara thought for the thousandth time what she had done to deserve all this.  
  
"Now is there anything you would like to tell me?" Bellatrix said with an insincere smile on her face.  
  
Zara closed her eyes and remained silent.  
  
Even after she had endured the Cruciatus curse once more she didn't give away any information of Harry's parents.  
  
Finally the pain was to strong and she lost conscience.  
  
Bellatrix knew she had gone to far and wouldn't get any information today. Disappointed that she could finish her off, she kicked the limp body on the floor beneath her and stormed off.

---------------------------  
  
Severus had apparated to Voldemort's mansion. He didn't care what the old meddling fool told him to do. He wanted to find his daughter.  
  
After he had received a note from Bellatrix this morning giving him detailed instructions what he had to do to get Zara back.  
  
For some reason he had the feeling that all this was not an order of the Dark Lord. On the other hand, Bella wouldn't even breathe without his permission.  
  
So he had decided to do a little spying on his own accord and see if he could find a hint where his daughter was held captive.  
  
Hidden under the invisibility cloak, which he had borrowed earlier today from James, he made towards the entrance door.  
  
Fortunately the security spells that guarded the estate recognized his deatheater status and he could enter without being noticed.  
  
He knew that the Dark Lord was meeting with his allies today, so he hoped that he would be able to eavesdrop on some interesting conversations.  
  
After he had passed the entrance hall, he carefully proceeded to the chambers further back.  
  
Severus wasn't sure where exactly the Dark Lord was holding his meeting, but he assumed it would be in his private chambers. No deatheater was allowed to be present when the most important decisions were made.  
  
Just when he thought it was already too late, he heard voices in the distance.  
  
Instantly he slipped behind a tapestry and listened.  
  
The deatheaters couldn't see through an invisibility cloak, but I didn't want to take any chances with the Dark Lord.  
  
"My Lord, unfortunately we couldn't find any proof if what that healer said under the Cruciatus curse is true. The girl didn't say anything along those lines." he heard Bellatrix say.  
  
"You're tailing off, my dear. I expected better results. The statement of this healer who tested that muggleborn sounded convincing. If James Potter is still alive, I have to correct this mistake immediately. Snape's girl lived in that house, so she has to know. Do what is necessary to break her resistance, but don't kill her just yet"  
  
Severus' pinched his eyes together when he heard the Dark Lord talking about Zara. He didn't want her dead for now, but Severus knew what Bellatrix was capable off. He had to find her as soon as possible or she would never be the same as before.  
  
"I will do everything in my power to retrieve the requested information for you my Lord" Bellatrix said smarmy and Severus could her that the Dark Lord and his favourite sycophant were moving away from the tapestry.  
  
After a minute, he peeked out of his hideout and then carefully followed his former master.  
  
"My dear Bellatrix, I trust that you return to Miss Snape and see for me if Lucius has received any kind of informations so far. The dementors I have sent on his request should give him some assistance"  
  
Severus now walked a little faster to decrease the distance.  
  
Then Bellatrix said scornfully "My dear Lord, Malfoy unfortunately is not interested in retrieving any kind of information. All he is interested in is his own pleasure." The Dark Lord stopped short and faced the witch next to him, while Severus glared at them in shock and ducked behind a stone statue.  
  
"Malfoy can have his way with the girl, but when I find out that he doesn't give my interests top priority, then he will have to face severe consequences."  
  
Bellatrix nodded acquiescently.  
  
"Try to be nice with the girl, for a change; make her comfortable. Be a true Slytherin. Maybe she's easier to persuade to give us information if she believes we're going to let her go. But make sure that she's not recognizing her environment. You may go"  
  
"Yes my Lord"  
  
Severus knew that he wouldn't get anymore information today, so he slowly followed Lestrange, making sure he was keeping the proper distance.  
  
Back at Hogwarts he was pondering over the things he had just found out.  
  
Nervously he was pacing in front of the fireplace in his sitting room. There had to be a clue to where she was; he knew it.  
  
He banged his fist against the wall in frustration and caused Salazar Slytherin to frown at him from his portrait.  
  
"You have to solve this with logic, Severus" he said.  
  
Snape spun around and glared at the painting that had never said a word before.  
  
"Tell me what you have heard today"  
  
Then the potion master repeated the facts he had found out during his visit at Voldemort's estate.  
  
"There is sentence, you should pay attention to. **But make sure that she's not recognizing her environment.** This is the clue" Slytherin said and then closed his eyes.  
  
Severus frowned and started to pace again.  
  
Why didn't he want her to recognize her environment?  
  
_Think like a deatheater. Think! What would be the place anyone would expect her to be least_; he thought and slapped his palm against his forehead.  
  
Then an interesting thought formed in his mind and he wondered if the Dark Lord would be so bold.  
  
Confident that he had drawn the right conclusion, he decided to leave early in the morning. No matter how bad he wanted to go for his child now, he had to take care of some things first.  
  
He knew he had no chance to do anything at night and he wanted to prepare some special potions in case she was in bad condition. Furthermore he wanted to inform Dumbledore, in case something happened to him and ask him for a phoenix feather.

-----------------------  
  
Albus arrived at headquarters early the next morning to accompany Sirius to the ministry. The black-haired wizard was still very uneasy about the plan they had made the day before.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, all will be just fine" James tried to calm his friend.  
  
"I hope it does, Prongs; because if they sentence me to life in Azkaban again or even worse, the dementors kiss, I won't do it"  
  
"I can assure you Sirius that the dementors will not be present during your trial. I had a long conversation with Severus yesterday and now we have proof that the dementors are not under the control of the ministry anymore. I even doubt that the prison is guarded at all right now." Dumbledore said. "Our plan will work out, my boy, trust me"  
  
"If Fudge sends me back to Azkaban, I will take my own life before they can even get to me." Sirius said gloomily and played secretly with a pocket- knife, he had in his robes.  
  
Sirius said good bye to James and Lily and flooed to the ministry together with Dumbledore.  
  
They proceeded to the lift and stepped in. Not too many people were working that day, so the lift was empty. Dumbledore pushed the number 9 button and the lift started to descent.  
  
Sirius felt extremely uncomfortable, although this had been his place of work so many years ago. The building still looked the same, but the black- haired wizard had changed a lot.  
  
"Department of Mysteries" said a cool female voice as the lift stopped. The doors rattled open and the two wizards exited.  
  
The deserted look of the corridor, the bare walls without any windows or doors, apart from a black one on the end of the corridor, matched pretty much Sirius lost and desperate feelings and the sinister echo of their footsteps did definitely not lighten his mood.  
  
They proceeded to the end of the corridor and stepped through an opening at the left, which led to a flight of steps.  
  
At the end of the steps, they followed another corridor that very much resembled the dungeons at Hogwarts. The rough stone walls and the torch light provided a rather gloomy atmosphere.  
  
When they reached a heavy wooden door with the number 11, they stopped and Dumbledore faced the younger wizard.  
  
"Sirius, don't worry. Justice is on your side and Fudge cannot proof that you provided Voldemort with the information because you weren't the secret keeper. Keep your head up and don't lose it. We will succeed."  
  
Sirius just nodded and Dumbledore opened the door.  
  
The wizards stepped into the courtroom number 11 and Sirius shuddered. He had testified against others in this courtroom plenty of times, but this was the first time he was here as the accused.  
  
He slowly moved down the stairs as his eyes fell on the chair in the center of the room.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the steps, he could see the faces of the members of the Wizengamot. The 50 witches and wizards in their plum-colored robes were staring at him mostly with a scared or disgusted expression on their faces.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and held his head high while his heart was beating like a drum.  
  
"Sirius Black" now echoed the cold voice of Cornelius Fudge through the dimly lit courtroom.  
  
Sirius just nodded although he already was annoyed by the arrogant voice of the so-called minister.  
  
"Sit down so we can begin" Fudge said and Sirius seated himself on the chair in the center.  
  
Instantly the chains on the armrests wrapped around Sirius arms and strapped him firmly to the chair.  
  
Albus, who was standing next to Sirius frowned disapprovingly and scolded "Do you think this is necessary, Cornelius. I doubt that Sirius Black would be here if he wasn't willing. Remove those chains."  
  
Fudge stared down his nose at him and said coldly "Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban before and we're not taking any chances with him today"  
  
"Well let's begin, are you ready?"  
  
The witches and wizards around him nodded and then Fudge rose from his chair and called "Trial of the 31st of December against Sirius Black. The defendant is accused of the murder of Peter Pettigrew, furthermore of the betrayal of James and Lily Potter. Sirius Black has given out the information of the whereabouts of the afore mentioned to the Dark Lord which led to their death.  
  
Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley. Who are the witnesses for the defence?"  
  
Dumbledore rose from the chair next to Sirius which he had drawn and said "Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"  
  
"Very well then" Fudge said and sat down again.  
  
"You are Sirius Black?"  
  
Sirius glared at Fudge with disgust and said loud and clearly "Yes"  
  
"What do you have to say for your defence?"  
  
Sirius struggled against his chains for a moment and then replied coldly "I have not killed Peter Pettigrew nor have I betrayed the Potters in anyway. I have not been the secret keeper. Shortly before the Fidelius charm has been performed I persuaded James to take Pettigrew as the secret keeper. I thought it would be the perfect bluff. Nobody would have expected a weak and untalented midget to be the secret keeper. Unfortunately by this time Peter had already been in the hands of Voldemort"  
  
Most of the members of the Wizengamot flinched terribly by the mentioning of the enemy's name.  
  
"In the night James and Lily were attacked, I found Peter's hideout deserted and then I sensed that something terrible must have happened. When I reached the Potters, the house was destroyed. I knew then that Peter had betrayed them and started to look for him. I hunted him down and wanted to take him to task, but he accused me in front of all those muggles of all the things he had down, cut of his own finger, blew up the whole street behind him and disappeared in the sewer as the rat that he is"  
  
The members of the Wizengamot had followed Sirius' narrative curiously and were now muttering.  
  
"You do not actually think that we believe this nonsense, do you?" Fudge said and smirked.  
  
"May I bring to your attention that we have a written note of Mr James Potter that states that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper. He couldn't betray the Potters, so this charge is void. Furthermore, I have a statement of Severus Snape which proves that Sirius Black was not in the close circle around Voldemort. So if he didn't betray the Potters and wasn't working for the enemy, he hunted Pettigrew not for low motives, but to revenge the attack on his friends." Dumbledore said coolly and smiled.  
  
"I also would like to mention, that you have sworn evidence of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who have seen Peter Pettigrew alive just two years ago. This all tells me that, as Sirius has just stated, Pettigrew faked his own death to escape the punishment and blamed it on Sirius."  
  
Fudge raised his eyebrows in mock interest and tilted his head.  
  
"I remember very well in what state the three students had been when they made that statement, so it is void. They were not in the state to make a convincing statement" the minister said gruffly. "Besides all your efforts to make this so-called note from James Potter as real as possible, I sincerely doubt its authenticity."  
  
Sirius looked between the minister and Dumbledore in shock. All their plans had failed and the outcome was inevitable.  
  
"When you have no other evidence for your innocence, then I think we can proceed to the verdict" Fudge said, while Sirius stared at Dumbledore in disbelieve. The old wizard was sitting in his chair, smiling calmly and winked at Sirius. The minister looked up and down the row of approval and most of the members nodded.  
  
"Has every member made a decision?" Fudge asked impatiently and this time all the members nodded.  
  
"Well then, those in favour of conviction?" said Madam Bones and Sirius stared in horror at the many hands that were in the air.  
  
Fudge had a broad grin on his face and said to Sirius "I think this result is unequivocal"  
  
Sirius grip around the little knife in his hand became firmer when Fudge rose from his chair to announce the verdict.  
  
Several aurors now stepped out of the shadows and gathered around Sirius in a semicircle.  
  
Then the chains released Sirius and Fudge ordered him to get up.  
  
With a haunted look, the black-haired wizard focused on Dumbledore again, but the old wizard didn't give any signs of uneasiness.  
  
"The Wizengamot has decided that the accused Sirius Black is issued with a final sentenced to life imprisonment based on the presented evidence"  
  
While Fudge announced the verdict, Sirius flipped the pocket-knife open. The whole time he had hoped that the evidence they had presented would be enough to convince the Wizengamot, but all his hopes were now shattered to pieces.  
  
He had sworn that he wouldn't go back to Azkaban for something he didn't do.  
  
"Arrest him!" Umbridge commanded and Sirius glared at her with blatant hate.  
  
The aurors closed in on him and Sirius' hands began to shake when he moved the blade up.

* * *


	73. Chapter 73

* * *

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews :-)**_  
  
_**Nikki: I feel very honored that you like the story so much. I try to keep my characters as much 'in character' as possible. There's still a lot to read ... the end is no way near :-)  
  
Thanks also to Dark Zelda, GiGiFanFic and kwndnl  
  
And finally special thanks to Tanya, my twin, for her never-ending source of inspiration, help and support :-)  
  
Now enough with the thanks and on with the story :-)**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**Chapter 73  
**  
The aurors closed in on him and Sirius' hands began to shake when he moved the blade up.  
  
He was determined to terminate his life here and now before he would allow them to lock him up again.  
  
The heavy wooden door opened and closed, but nobody paid attention to it. Albus had risen from the chair and placed a hand on Sirius' arm.  
  
"Don't do anything drastic, my boy"  
  
"Take him to Azkaban"  
  
The black-haired wizard heard the voice of Umbridge like through a very thick layer of fog. His head was spinning when he all of a sudden heard another female voice.  
  
"I trust that you have not paid attention to all the evidence available"  
  
Dumbledore smiled knowingly when Lily proceeded down the steps and stood in front of Fudge.  
  
The minister's jaw hit the floor when he recognized Lily Potter.  
  
"Who is this impostor?" he roared and banged his fist on the desk.  
  
Lily turned to Albus and smiled before she turned towards Fudge and said triumphantly "I am Lily Potter nee Evans and I want to make a statement."  
  
The minister's face switched colors from bright red to ghostly white within seconds and stammered "How can we know that you are truly Lily Potter. As far as I know, she died 14 years ago"  
  
The aurors had moved away from Sirius and were now positioned next to Lily. Sirius, however, had sat down on the chair and cursed Lily for her imprudence.  
  
"I volunteer to take a cancelling potion" the witch said airily and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Have a seat, my dear" said Albus and drew a chair for her.  
  
Lily nodded gratefully and sat down.  
  
Madam Bones took out her monocle and looked inquisitively at Lily.  
  
"We will administer a cancelling potion to you and then I trust you don't mind to answer some questions"  
  
"I would be delighted" Lily answered and they all watched Madam Bones proceeding to the back of the room.  
  
The older witch retrieved a vial from a box and returned to the desk.  
  
"Would you please hand that to the witness" she said and one of the aurors took the vial from her.  
  
Lily swallowed the potion and everyone present waited for a reaction.  
  
After a few minutes, Madam Bones cleared her throat and addressed the Wizengamot.  
  
"I think this is proof enough that the witness is not an impostor."  
  
Then she turned towards Lily and said friendly "Now what would you like to tell us?"  
  
Lily sat up straight in her chair and smiled at Sirius.  
  
"I want to state that Sirius Black has never been our secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew has betrayed our trust. The night when Voldemort came to or house to attack us, I saw Peter among his followers. There is no doubt about that."  
  
"May I first ask you where you have been the last 14 years?" Madam Bones asked her.  
  
"I have been in a coma which was the result of a curse that Voldemort has casted on me"  
  
"I don't believe that rubbish. No matter how many cancelling potions you take I'll never believe that you're Lily Potter" Fudge shouted angrily.  
  
"I trust you believe in the efficiency of your own potions, Cornelius. The witness can't be anyone else but Lily Potter, because all effects of potions taken on an earlier occasion are cancelled now" Dumbledore said and his eyes sparkled behind his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Albus is right, Minster" said a stout witch next to Madam Bones.  
  
Fudge waved his hand dismissively and Madam Bones continued.  
  
"So even when Mr Black has not been your secret keeper, there are still plenty of eyewitnesses who have told us that he murdered Peter Pettigrew"  
  
"I know that Peter is not dead and I also know another person present in this very room who is aware of that as well"  
  
Sirius now stared at Lily in disbelief. What was she intending?  
  
All the eyes were now on Lily, so that nobody recognized the anxious expression on one of the members face.  
  
"I know for a fact that Miss Umbridge knows that Peter Pettigrew is still alive"  
  
Then Fudge's jaw hit the floor for the second time.  
  
His eyes travelled between the shocked expression on Umbridge's and the triumphant on Lily's face.  
  
"I-I have no idea what she's talking about" said Umbridge and her toad-like eyes bulged even more.  
  
Sirius, who had finally found his voice again said then "May I give you a helping hand in this matter Dolores? When my memory is not deceiving me, then you have told me during our last encounter that you know that Peter is still alive"  
  
"Very interesting development" Dumbledore said mockingly and started braiding his beard.  
  
"Well then Dolores, would you mind to take some Verita Serum so that we can prove the content of truth in this statement" Madam Bones asked friendly.  
  
"Oh I certainly mind" Umbridge flared up. "I'm not the one who is accused, so why should I volunteer for such a procedure?"  
  
"If you have nothing to hide, then it should be no problem for you to please our curiosity. On the other hand, if you refuse to answer to these accusations, we will have to assume that what the witness says is true and we will start our own investigation about you, my dear" Madam Bones said sternly.  
  
Umbridge squirmed in her chair. She knew she had lost. There was no way for her to get out of this situation. Her eyes fell on Fudge who glared at her in disgust. "Where is Peter Pettigrew?" the minister asked her with a cold voice. "And don't you dare to tell any lies, Dolores"  
  
There was a deadly silence in the courtroom as Umbridge silently cursed herself for not keeping her mouth shut.  
  
"We are waiting" Madam Bones said.  
  
"I don't know where he is now, but I have seen him at Mr Crouch's house before. One day I went there for ministry business and I saw him at the window when I approached the house."  
  
"And why did you not say anything about that earlier?" Madam Bone said positively shocked.  
  
"I think I can answer that" Sirius said coolly and grinned. "Miss Umbridge has a grudge on me because of a prank me and my friends played on her while we were at Hogwarts"  
  
Fudge and Madam Bones looked at her curiously and Umbridge nodded grimly.  
  
Then all the members of the Wizengamot discussed the matter with each other.  
  
Sirius felt relieved and smiled gratefully at Lily and Albus. He had no idea when the two came up with this idea, but he was very impressed.  
  
After a few minutes, Fudge, who looked frustrated and angry, rose from his chair again.  
  
"Did you make a final decision now?"  
  
The vote was taken again and this time the majority was in favor of clearing Sirius of all charges.  
  
Fudge pinched his eyes together and sighed "Well then... cleared of all charges"  
  
At this moment, Sirius jumped up from his chair and screamed some kind of war cry.  
  
Fudge glared at him in disgust and everyone present could see that the minister was raging inside because he had to set Sirius free.  
  
Then he addressed the aurors and said "Take her to a cell and keep her there, until we have a date for her trial" as he pointed at Umbridge.  
  
Madam Bones gave her a stern look. "I will investigate and you can expect that I will accuse of defalcation of evidence and false accusations."  
  
Then she turned to Sirius and smiled at him warmly. "Please accept our deepest apologies, Mr Black. An official letter about the true circumstances in this case will be presented to the Daily Prophet and the ministry will offer you reparation"  
  
Sirius was smiling from ear to ear and to Lily it seemed that he had grown several inches.  
  
Everybody rose from their chairs Lily approached the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement. "Madam Bones?" The witch looked at Lily expectantly and so she continued. "About the reparation... I think Sirius would like to have his job back and I trust you make sure to unfreeze his assets"  
  
"I will talk to Alastor Moody about the first and personally I will take care of the latter" Madam Bones said friendly and patted Lily's hand.  
  
The aurors had arrested Miss Umbridge and before they led her out of the courtroom, Fudge approached her and hissed. "I will see you shortly, Miss Umbridge, EX-Senior Undersecretary to the Minister."  
  
Umbridge looked crestfallen. She knew she had lost. When the aurors took her out of the room, she looked like she was not even mentally present.  
  
Sirius hugged Lily tightly and wouldn't have stopped thanking her if Albus had not approached.  
  
"Very well, my boy. Finally after all this years, your name is cleared and you can be a full member of the wizarding community"  
  
"Albus, wasn't it too risky to let Lily testify?" Sirius said with concern edged in his voice.  
  
"Severus and I had a long conversation yesterday. Against my instructions, he went to Voldemort's mansion to gather informations. There he heard that they tortured the healer, who tested Dudley Dursley. Voldemort knows that at least Lily is alive, so there was no need to keep her existence a secret any longer" Dumbledore said with a low voice while he led Sirius and Lily out of the courtroom.  
  
"But what about James?" Sirius whispered as they reached the heavy wooden door.  
  
"Did anybody ask about him?" Lily retorted and smiled slyly.  
  
Sirius ruffled his hair and grinned. "Let's go home and celebrate"

--------------------------  
  
Zara's cell had been furnished with a simple bed a little table and chair, as well as a little place in the corner that she could use as a bathroom.  
  
The Ravenclaw had been very surprised when Bellatrix had returned and talked to her in a sweet voice. "My dear, the Dark Lord wishes to make your stay as comfortable as possible"  
  
First Zara had asked for a light and some water, because after 2 days in the cell and no place to use as a bathroom, she felt very dirty, but unfortunately she had no mirror to see if she was clean.  
  
Lestrange seemed to be very eager to make sure Zara was comfortable, and that scared the girl even more than the brutal behavior before.  
  
When she sat down at the table to eat the meal, which was quite opulent in comparison to what Malfoy had left for her, she felt like a convict shortly before the execution.  
  
When Zara was finished, Bellatrix vanished the dishes and started a new interrogation.  
  
After a very short period of time, the witch had problems to remain calm. The girl remained silent and wouldn't answer any questions.  
  
"Your obdurateness will bring you nowhere, child" she hissed. "We will get the information, one way or another"  
  
Zara could see the mad sparkle in her eyes as Bellatrix left the cell once more.  
  
Then she recognized that two dementors had been positioned in front of her cell again and soon her brain was cloaked with white fog and the cruel laughter of Lucius Malfoy and their last encounter rang through her mind.  
  
She whimpered in terror as she cowered down on her bed once more.  
  
When she woke up she had no idea how much time had passed, but her mind was clear and the dementors had left their positions.  
  
In the distance she heard the wailing of the woman again and she wondered where she was.  
  
Her best guess was Azkaban. The dementors and the scent of the ocean were a good indication.  
  
She listened closely and tried to recognize the words the woman was screaming, but it was too far away.  
  
However, something about the voice was familiar; she just couldn't put the finger on it.

--------------------------  
  
Early that morning, Severus had apparated to the coast. He was sure that he had drawn the right conclusion and was quite calm.  
  
He approached the building carefully and cowered close at the entrance, hidden under James' invisibility cloak.  
  
The sun was just rising over the sea as Lucius Malfoy apparated not far away from him. He cursed his former companion silently. All those years he had spent in the company of Malfoy, had shown him what the pleasure the deatheater preferred was like and he knew that Malfoy wouldn't live very much longer if he had laid his hands on Zara.  
  
Severus was aware that he had to find her before Malfoy paid her another visit. It was important that she was in a safe place, before anybody found out she was gone. He would deal with Lucius later.  
  
Carefully he followed the deatheater inside and tiptoed down the steps into the basement vault until he was out of earshot.  
  
He also felt the presence of dementors close by, but not close enough to affect him.  
  
He paced down the gloomy corridor and wondered if it had been magically enlarged, when he heard someone sobbing.  
  
He picked up the pace and soon reached a cell door. All this reminded him very much of his own short imprisonment in the vampire castle.  
  
He concentrated at the task at hand and raised his wand.  
  
Prepared to overcome every ward known in the wizarding world, he started with the easiest spell "Alohomora"  
  
When the door sprung open, he snorted in disgust and muttered "Dunderheaded fools. Exactly this is why they're not going to win"  
  
"Snape!" Zara cried out, partly happy, partly astonished.  
  
Severus rushed over to the bed and looked at her inquisitively, while he took off the cloak.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, not really. Just scared, tired, hungry and SCARED" Zara answered and tears of relief fell freely now.  
  
"Hush, my sweet. It's all ok now" he soothed her.  
  
Before he even recognized it, she had thrown her arms around his neck and sobbed "I'm so glad to see you"  
  
He was totally taken aback. Not since he had joined the deatheaters, he had heard somebody saying that to him.  
  
Zara held on to him for dear life and he put his arms around her and stroked her dirty hair as if it was just natural for him.  
  
"We have to leave immediately" he urged and pulled her off the bed.  
  
"There is another prisoner in here. I have heard her at night" she said weakly as they reached the door. "We can't leave her here"  
  
"You are my first concern and I want you out of here right now" Severus retorted, opened the door and pulled her into the corridor.  
  
"I'm not leaving without her" she then said stubbornly and remained standing in the doorway.  
  
Severus heaved a sigh. "You're Gryffindor friends are rubbing off on you. Constantly backtalking!" Despite her desperate situation, she giggled at his comment.  
  
"So if you insist, I will go and look for her. You remain here until I return. Here, take this wand in case someone shows up"  
  
Zara took the wand he handed her and looked at it curiously. "That's not my wand, but whose is it?"  
  
"My sister's" Snape answered darkly before he rushed down the corridor.  
  
"What am I doing...what in the name of Merlin am I doing!" he muttered while he looked out for other prisoners.  
  
He had a distinct feeling that he knew who Zara had heard and this was one of the reasons why he didn't want her to accompany him.  
  
He reached the last cell and found what he had feared.  
  
"Elena, are you alright?" Severus asked her and bent down to the woman, who was cowering on the bare stone floor.  
  
"Severus" she whispered. "Is...Is..."  
  
"Everything is fine" Snape cut her off. "I worry about you and..."  
  
His eyes trailed to the still form she was cowering next to and she shook her head sadly.  
  
"You have to leave here immediately and go to St Mungo's. Have you ever travelled by portkey?"  
  
She nodded and he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small coin. "Portus" he muttered and handed it to the woman on the floor.  
  
"Take him with you" he then said and the woman disappeared with the corpse.  
  
Then he rushed back to Zara, who was still standing in the doorway, wand in hand.  
  
"She was injured, so I sent her to St Mungo's" he said shortly and Zara recognized the teacher's voice that wouldn't allow any further inquiries.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need to see a healer?" he questioned her, but she shook her head frantically.  
  
"All I want is to shower until eternity and eat until I feel like puking" she replied. Now that Severus was here, she felt safe and confident.  
  
He then retrieved a feather from his robes and beckoned her to touch it. Within seconds they were gone.

---------------------  
  
The party at headquarters was in full progress. James and Harry had been out of their minds for joy when Sirius and Lily had returned to Hogwarts. They invited Mad-Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Remus, along with Hagrid, Celeste and Kimberly, who had recovered quickly to celebrate the good news.  
  
Mrs Weasley was dabbing her eyes with her apron as she heard that Sirius was cleared of all charges.  
  
The twins had found an old banner with the lettering "Happy Birthday Sirius" in the attic and tried to change it into "Congratulations Sirius", but it wouldn't work.  
  
No matter how hard they tried, the banner refused to change but screamed terribly.  
  
They finally quit and put the banner up nevertheless.  
  
When they all assembled in the kitchen Sirius laughed heartily at the lettering and chanced a glance at the Weasley twins, who looked innocently.  
  
"Well, it's not even farfetched" he said and smiled at the other marauders. "In one way I have been reborn today"

* * *


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**  
  
They all enjoyed the feast as all of a sudden Severus and Zara appeared in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
Immediately, everybody surrounded the two and Zara was hugged fiercely by Molly, Lilly and all of her friends in turn.  
  
"Come and enjoy the party" Kelsey said as he finally let go of her.  
  
"I will, but first I want to take a long shower. I feel filthy" she said and managed a smile.  
  
"You are filthy!" Ron said outright. "Look at that pretty dirt mustache on your face"  
  
"Honestly Ron, give the girl a break" Hermione scolded him as Zara blushed slightly.  
  
Then the prefect grabbed Zara's arm and led out of the kitchen to prevent any question from the others.  
  
Severus was led to a chair and Remus asked him where he finally found her.  
  
"I know it's unbelievable, but they took her home" Snape answered.  
  
"They did what?" Sirius called out. "They took her to her own home?"  
  
Severus nodded "They were sure that nobody would look for her there"  
  
Then he fixed his gaze on Sirius and hissed "This was the first, last and only time I will let my daughter go anywhere alone with the Gryffindor pack again"  
  
Sirius just raised an eyebrow and retorted "Not the Gryffindor pack put her in danger, but her father's dodgy past"  
  
The two men exchanged some nasty looks before James led Sirius away and Albus requested the phoenix feather back.  
  
Lily approached Mad-Eye Moody and beckoned him to follow her to the back of the room.  
  
"What do you think are Sirius' chances to get his job as an auror back?" she whispered.  
  
"I had no idea that he wanted it back" Moody growled and his magical eye spun in its socket.  
  
"Then you don't know Sirius as well as I thought" Lily retorted.  
  
"Right now we need al the aurors we can get. Voldemort is gathering more and more followers. But do you think he's strong enough to cope with the stress?"  
  
Lily snorted "He survived 12 years in Azkaban and you talk about stress"  
  
"If he wants to return to his job in the ministry, I would be delighted to give him a refresher course myself although I'm out of the business"  
  
Lily smiled at him appreciatively and returned to join her husband and son.  
  
Sirius was totally changed. The haunted look that had always been present had almost vanished and his shrunken shoulders were now taut and upright.  
  
He had regained his old confidence and was entertaining the crowd with witty remarks and stories about their old days at Hogwarts, assisted by James and Remus.  
  
The scampered expression had vanished and been replaced by his old nonchalance.  
  
Lily looked happily at her old friend who seemed like a new man.  
  
Severus was sulking in a corner. He just couldn't stand listening to Black, recalling all antics from Hogwarts. "Pompous braggart" he growled and then he remembered something that he had totally forgotten because of the recent incident  
  
A malicious smile crept on his face and he muttered something under his breath.  
  
_That should be a nice way to start the New Year;_ he thought and was ready to enjoy the show.  
  
After a very long shower and several bars of soap, Zara was finally ready to join the others. it was early afternoon and although she was a little tired, she wanted to show the others that she was, at least physically ok.  
  
After some more talking and laughing and listening to stories from the past, Mrs Weasley and Lily insisted that the younger ones would go upstairs to rest so that they were not too tired for the New Year's party later on tonight.  
  
They were all groaning that they were not even tired, but the older witches wouldn't hear of it.  
  
Fred and George were grinning at them cheekily when they climbed up the stairs and stomped to their rooms.  
  
When the younger ones were out of earshot, Severus told the ones who didn't know yet, what he had overheard in Voldemort's castle.  
  
James listened to the whole story again and then added some of his own experiences, especially about what Vernon told him.  
  
"What I can't understand is why these Sons of Sekhmet asked Vernon where Harry was at? They explicitly attacked Vernon, I tell you; this was no random aggression. This leads to the question how did they know Vernon knows Harry?"  
  
The others looked at James, but nobody seemed to have an explanation for it.  
  
Then Albus spoke. "I'm sure that Voldemort sent them. This is a fact. Tom however doesn't know the Dursleys; we made sure that nobody except of the people I can fully trust ever got in contact with them. So the only explanation I can think of is that Tom heard from a spy that you all were going to Diagon Alley together. All the deatheaters know the Weasleys; you're a purebloods after all" He looked at Molly and Arthur before he continued.  
  
"Everybody knows Harry's close friendship with Ron, so I trust the Sons of Sekhmet have been instructed to be on the look-out for Harry or anyone close to him. Then they followed the group and spotted that Vernon was running off. –"  
  
Before Albus could finish his explanation, Sirius cut in. "And here is the part that does not match, Albus. If they have followed us, they must have seen Harry because he was with us at all times"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement but Dumbledore just chuckled.  
  
"There is something that you need to know about Harry and the Sons of Sekhmet."  
  
Lily grabbed James' hand and squeezed it tightly as Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Not only Tom marked Harry with the scar; you, Lily marked him also with the sacrifice she was ready to make. His mother's love, which is pure and unselfish, seems to make him non-existent to their evil eyes."  
  
Excited muttering filled the room at this statement, but Albus raised his hand and everyone fell silent.  
  
Sirius then looked at Albus with a confused expression and asked "Can you please explain this? What do you mean with non-existent?"  
  
"You have seen their eyes, haven't you Sirius?" Albus stated and the other wizard nodded.  
  
"Then you should have recognized their eyes look like cats eyes."  
  
Sirius nodded again.  
  
"Well, when these men dedicated their lives to Sekhmet in a very unholy ritual, all their senses changed. They have the skills and abilities of lions, but it's allocated by an evil force and the pure and good is concealed to them"  
  
"So you tell me that Voldemort's newest allies can't even see Harry?" James called and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"This is exactly what I'm telling you. As long as Harry doesn't do anything to jeopardize the purity of his soul, the Sons of Sekhmet can't see him"  
  
Then they all whispered with each other; finally Lily turned to Severus and said "I can see in your eyes that there's something that you haven't told us yet"  
  
Snape took a deep breath but didn't answer.  
  
"What happened to her parents, Severus" she urged.  
  
The potion master looked at Dumbledore and Lily in turns and then finally said grimly "I found her mother in the basement vault, not too far away from Zara's cell. She seemed physically unharmed but she had a terrible shock. They killed her husband and as far as I could see, he died days ago"  
  
"Oh my god and she had to stay in the cell with the corpse of her husband?" Kimberly gasped and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Did Miss Rawle witness all that?" Minerva asked anxiously.  
  
Severus shook his head. "No, she just heard her crying and when I arrived there she wanted me to look for her. I ordered her to wait for me and when I found Elena I sent her to St Mungo's together with the corpse. Zara has no idea that the woman she heard was her mother, nor does she know where she was"  
  
Hagrid then banged his fist on the table and made all the cups and glasses jump.  
  
"These bloody bastards! When I get me hands on 'em I snap 'em in two"  
  
Before anyone could calm Hagrid down, their attention was diverted by a terrible noise in the hallway.  
  
Sirius and James dashed out of the kitchen, followed by Albus, Minerva, Lily, Remus and Kimberly.  
  
When they entered the entrance hall, they saw Fred and George cowering next to a book that lay open on the floor.  
  
They stared at the scene in front of them.  
  
The book sang very loud and in a very wrong tune  
  
_**Are you sleeping, are you sleeping Brother Ron, Brother Ron?  
  
Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing Ding ding dong, ding ding dong  
**_  
"Turn this terrible noise off" Lily screamed, as then Mrs Black started to shout her usual tirade.  
  
Harry and the others were standing now at the landing on the first floor and looked over the railing at the havoc downstairs.  
  
Fred and George grinned broadly until their parents came into view.  
  
"It is ever possible to leave you two alone for a second without you causing any trouble?" Molly shouted and grabbed her sons by the ears.  
  
"Sorry mom, we just wanted to sing the others a lullaby to make them sleep better. George dropped the book before we were upstairs and it started singing on its own" Fred said apologetically but winked at his brother at the same time.  
  
"Can someone close this book please or I will start screaming myself" Mrs Weasley said as she pulled her sons up the stairs.  
  
Moody passed the others and pointed his wand at the book, while Severus stood in the doorway and looked disgusted.  
  
After the book was closed and the curtains in front of the picture were shut, they returned to the kitchen.  
  
Snape sat down and turned towards Albus and McGonagall "This was outrageous behaviour. I think this justifies the deduction of 20 points from Gryffindor"  
  
Professor McGonagall glared at him over her glasses and said sternly "We are not at Hogwarts and for this reason you cannot take away points here. I trust you know that"  
  
Severus crossed his arms in front of her chest and scowled.  
  
"We have another problem at hand we need to deal with. We have to break the bad news to Zara and we need to find a safe place for her and her mother." James said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes we can't let them return to their home; not after what happened there. It's too dangerous and all the bad memories..." Lily stated and got up to make some tea.  
  
"They could stay at my home, but it's not safe there anymore" Albus said and put his finger tips together.  
  
Arthur scratched his head and then said thoughtfully "I know that Diggory has a little cottage not far away from the Burrow. Maybe she could rent it. We could secure it with a Fidelius charm"  
  
Everybody seemed to be delighted about the idea and Arthur volunteered to contact Mr Diggory immediately. After a short floo call, everything was settled and Albus agreed to talk to Elena about it. He also wanted to make sure that she got there safely.  
  
Severus agreed to wait until tomorrow before he would tell Zara about her father's death.  
  
Nobody wanted to put all this stress on her just now after what she had to endure from the deatheaters.  
  
First of all they wanted to see how she coped with everything that had happened.  
  
They all then withdrew to their rooms or the library to rest before the great feast.  
  
Later that evening, Lily, Molly and Kimberly decorated the kitchen.  
  
"Do you really feel well enough to help, my dear" Molly asked the potion teacher who was busy hanging up lanterns.  
  
"Don't be silly, Molly. I feel fine, so please don't treat me like I'm disabled"  
  
Mrs Weasley chuckled and then gasped when she recognized that Lily was not steady on her feet.  
  
"Watch out, my dear!" she called while she led Lily down the ladder, where she had been standing, hanging up garlands.  
  
"Thank you Molly, I just felt a little bit dizzy." Lily said apologetically while she gratefully accepted the cup of tea Kimberly was handing her.  
  
The red-haired witch looked at her curiously and asked "Do you have that often lately?"  
  
Lily blushed slightly and nodded, but Molly wasn't really paying attention to it.  
  
"Oh when I was expecting Charlie, I felt dizzy all the time"  
  
Then her head spun around and her eyes bore into Lily's.  
  
"Lily, are you what I think you are?"  
  
The auburn-haired witch smiled broadly and nodded.  
  
"When Lily? When are you expecting..." Kimberly gasped and hugged her friend fiercely.  
  
"When my calculations are right, it should be here in September"  
  
"Well these are definitely the best news we've had in a long time" Molly cheered.  
  
"I'm just a little bit anxious if everything is going to be alright" Lily said with a low voice and clasped her tea cup tightly.  
  
Molly padded her back encouragingly and asked "You are a young and healthy woman...why shouldn't it be ok?"  
  
"I have just spent 14 years in a coma and I'm already 36" Lily spoke up and took another sip of tea.  
  
"I don't know about the coma, my dear but with 36 you're certainly not too old to have children." Molly stated firmly. "My late mother-in-law had her last child in the age of 42 and you're still far away from that"  
  
Lily smiled faintly. "I guess you're right. James and I wanted to tell everybody about the baby tonight. Hopefully Harry doesn't take it too hard"  
  
"Trust me my dear; he will be very happy about it. I have seen the way he was around our children and it seemed to me that he always wanted a real family. Not only parents but also brothers or sisters. He is a great boy; just have faith in him"  
  
Around 9 in the evening everybody assembled in the kitchen for the big New Year's party, which would also be a party for Sirius and Zara.  
  
The Ravenclaw wanted to push the bad memories back into the very depths and just enjoy celebrating with her friends. Since Snape had saved her from the deatheaters clutches, her feelings towards him had warmed up strongly.  
  
She sat down at the table along with her friends while Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm glad we can be all together to celebrate the wonderful news. Our friend Sirius has been cleared of all charges and Zara here..." He smiled at the girl. "...has returned to us after terrible days as a hostage of the deatheaters. The next year will have plenty of unpleasant surprises so let us celebrate while we have the occasion. Enjoy the feast"  
  
Everybody applauded and then started to fill their plates with the delicious food in front of them.  
  
After the meal, little groups were built and there was a lot of joking and talking.  
  
Fred and George had found a bottle of firewhiskey in the attic and decided to spike up the punch a bit. They had already done that at the Yule Ball, but unfortunately the feast then had ended earlier than expected.  
  
They were very confident that they wouldn't get discovered anyway, with all the marauders around.  
  
Soon everybody was so occupied with playing games, singing or talking that nobody would recognize what they were doing.  
  
While George kept a look-out, Fred poured the content of the bottle into the bowl.  
  
After they had retreated to the back of the room, they high-fived each other and snickered.  
  
Lily and James, however, led Harry to the side. "There is something we would like to tell you" James said and beckoned Lily to break the news to their son.  
  
"Harry, my dear; we wanted to tell you that by next September we will have a new addition to our family"  
  
"Great! Is Sirius moving in with us?" Harry asked expectantly and his eyes searched the room for his godfather.  
  
James chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"No Harry, it's not Sirius"  
  
Harry frowned and looked at his mother, asking for clarification.  
  
Lily fidgeted with a strand of her auburn hair as she continued.  
  
"What we wanted to tell you was... when everything is ok.... next summer you will have a brother or sister"  
  
Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and coughed hard before he could utter "What?"  
  
Lily's heart skipped a beat and tears sprung in her eyes.  
  
"You have to believe us Harry, we won't love you less and don't be upset because the baby will have parents like you never had" James said warmly and ruffled his son's hair.  
  
"Are you serious about that? I'm really going to be a big brother?" Harry gasped and his parents nodded.  
  
"No matter what, Harry; we will always be here for you and we will try to make up for lost time... baby or not" Lily said seriously  
  
"I wonder what your problem is? I'm happy... as happy as you can be. I know that you had no other choice when I was little and it's most definitely not the baby's fault. So do you know what it is yet?" Harry said eagerly.  
  
James and Lily laughed in relief.  
  
"No son, it's far too early for that" James said amusedly and Lily hugged and kissed Harry.  
  
"Can I tell my friend about it? It's all so exciting"  
  
"Go on" Lily said and shooed him off to look for his friends. "But they can't tell anybody else about it."  
  
Harry looked back at his parents. "You are afraid Voldemort would be after the baby as well"  
  
When his parents nodded, he said "I promise they won't tell" and left.  
  
Soon the relaxed atmosphere and the punch led them all into silly games.  
  
James and Sirius had the idea to play truth or dare. James persuaded Lily, Kimberly, Remus and Albus to join.  
  
The boys were on fire about the idea and the girls joined in as well, although Hermione felt slightly uneasy about it.

* * *


	75. Chapter 75

_**GiGiFanFic: Well I'm not absolutely sure how many chapters there will be but I guess at least a hundred. It depends on how fast it is progressing.**_

* * *

**Chapter 75**

The boys were on fire about the idea and the girls joined in as well, although Hermione felt slightly uneasy about it.

"Hey Severus, come and play with us" Zara said boldly and smiled charmingly at Severus.

"Most certainly not" Snape said indignantly from his place next to McGonagall and Moody.

"Hey Snivellus... are you scared?" Sirius smirked and tilted his head.

"I'm not scared Black, but it's beneath me to waste my time with foolish games" Severus said coldly.

"Oh it's beneath him" James said in mock surprise and Zara giggled.

"Severus please... this is a party and you're supposed to enjoy yourself" Lily laughed.

"I'm enjoying myself immensely" Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Severus... don't you want to defend the honor of the Slytherins?" Remus mocked. "I'm sure you would be excellent in this game"

"I know I would be excellent, but I'm not playing" Snape said airily, but everyone could see he was extremely annoyed.

"Don't push your luck my boys. The old and gloomy potion master is getting angry" Lady Tanya suddenly said as she swept into the room. "I trust he would enjoy a quiet evening in a retirement home a lot more than our little party."

Then she turned to Albus and smiled sweetly. "Before you say something dear Albi, I know I shouldn't be out and I know you wonder how I did it, but please let me enjoy the festivities. I will explain everything afterwards and I promise I will behave"

Dumbledore just chuckled and waved his hand dismissively.

"May I join in?" she asked and jumped into Sirius lap.

The black-haired wizard grinned at her and pushed her off his lap until she was sitting right next to him on the floor.

Severus was still upset about the remark about the retirement home when Zara suddenly appeared at his side and took his hand.

"Come and play with us... for my sake" she said and looked at him with her big blue eyes.

Several different emotions battled inside of him, but finally his bad conscience won. If it wouldn't be because of him, she would never have to endure all this.

Without a word he let her pull him off his seat and followed her to the group that was seated on the floor.

"Not a word" he growled at the marauders as he sat down in a very nonchalant manner.

"So, who wants to go first?" Kimberly asked and Harry as well as James pointed at Sirius.

"Ok then" Sirius chuckled. "Dare"

James looked at his son and they had a short whispered conversation before Harry said "Sirius you have to go to Professor McGonagall and declare her your love"

The younger ones laughed, along with James and Kimberly, while Remus and Lily just shook the heads. Severus however raised his eyebrows and snorted with disgust.

Sirius was already on his feet and rushed over to McGonagall. It was obvious that he was looking forward to his old teacher's reaction.

He fell down on his knees in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Mr Black, I insist that you stop this nonsense immediately..." she said positively flustered.

"Hush, Minerva and hear me out" He purred.

"Mr Black, I already stated that I'm not going to partici-"

"Shhh .. mon amour.. Since the day I first laid my eyes on you, your stunning beauty took my breath away."

He stroked her hands while he continued.

"My heart is overflowing with love for you and all these years that I spent in my cell alone, my heart and my soul was here with you. Your cat-like elegance and your high intellect is enough to capture every man's heart."

While Sirius continued his declaration of love to Minerva McGonagall, Kimberly nudged Lily and whispered "Is she actually blushing?"

Lily giggled and looked at her former Professor who obviously wasn't certain how to react.

After almost ten minutes, Sirius rose to his feet and pulled Minerva into an embrace.

Everyone in the room gasped as he kissed her on the left cheek with a loud smacking sound.

Very pleased of himself, he returned to the others and sat down next to Lady Tanya, leaving a flustered transfiguration professor behind.

"I think it's my turn now" Sirius said and looked at everybody in turns.

His eyes fell on Remus, who winked at him and tilted his head ever so slightly in Snape's direction. Sirius' eyes lit up and he grinned maliciously.

"Severus, truth or dare?"

Snape's eyes locked with Sirius' and said coldly "Truth"

He surely wouldn't do something as embarrassing as the black-haired wizard. That would truly spoil their fun.

To his surprise, Sirius didn't seem to be disappointed at all.

"Well, old _mate,_ would you kindly inform us why you hate me so much?"

Snape paled, if even possible, a few shades more, before a faint smirk appeared on his face.

"I thought that was obvious" he drawled. "Not only did you accept that I could have died as you sent me in that tunnel where that monster here" he chanced a glance at Remus. "was waiting, but you also –"

"Excuse me, Severus, but this game is called _truth_ or dare. So if you don't mind, we'd like to hear the truth." James said sarcastically and flicked his wand at the potion master.

Ron looked at Harry's father curiously and wondered what that was for.

Severus was enraged and about to say something, when Lily held her hand up and said "Calm down Severus. I'm sure, James will take the spell off after you answered the question, right James?"

James gave her a disappointed look but nodded.

"Would you answer the question now so we can go on with the game" Lady Tanya urged impatiently.

Snape growled through gritted teeth before he answered.

"You're an insufferable show off. I'm just as much a pureblood as you and I was just as good in school, but never could I win anyone's acceptance. Every time I excelled in something, you came along and spoiled my little time in the spotlight with one of your silly pranks. Or one of your friends did it for you" Then he glared at Remus and James.

"You were arrogant and used the people around you for your own purposes. You never once cared about other people feelings or well-being and you proved that when you sent me after the werewolf."

With every word Severus voice grew louder and more agitated.

Lily recognized that the game was getting out of hand.

"I think we heard enough. So Severus, it's your turn" she said carefully but Snape's eyes were narrowed to small slits already.

She knew something truly funny had to come now, or the mood would be totally ruined. Her eyes searched the faces of the others for any sign of idea to help her out.

Then she spotted Albus, who looked at his potion master pitifully and she said quickly "Professor Dumbledore, truth or dare

"Dare, of course" the old wizard said and rubbed his hands in pleasant anticipation. "And please make it exciting"

Everybody laughed heartily about the enthusiasm Dumbledore showed and even the scowl on Snape's face softened slightly.

"I have an idea" Hermione then giggled and leaned in on Lily.

"Is there a possibility we can play a muggle song?"

"What song are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Sex bomb from Tom Jones" Hermione said and Lily wondered why Hermione was speaking with a slight slur all of a sudden. They had made sure that the young ones had no access to the strong stuff.

"Hermione, I really thought you'd know that Tom Jones is a wizard" Lily said but the girl just waved her hand dismissively and snorted "Who cares"

"So what idea do you have?" she asked the prefect and Hermione whispered in her ear.

Lily nodded and turned towards Albus "You have to dance with Lady Tanya to 'Sex Bomb' from Tom Jones and I trust that she'll make sure you have the perfect outfit"

The marauders were howling with laughter as Lady Tanya asked for Dumbledore's wand.

With a few flicks, the old wizard was dressed in a tight black leather outfit, his long white hair was black and wavy and his beard was gone.

Sirius was gasping for air as he recognized the whip Dumbledore was holding in his hand.

Hermione was screaming "He looks like one of the Village People" and Ron gave her a look, which stated that first of all he had no idea who she was talking about and second that he was quite taken aback by his girlfriend's behavior.

"Sirius, do you still have your song-book?" Lily asked and Sirius told he already brought it down. Her eyes scanned the room quickly and she found what she was looking for on a board next to the fireplace.

"Accio song-book" she called and a huge tome with a leather cover flew in her hands. She opened it and searched the directory for the song she was looking for.

Then she tapped title and instantly Tom Jones' voice rang through the room.

_Spy on me baby use satellite_

_Infrared to see me move through the night_

_Aim gonna fire shoot me right_

_I'm gonna like the way you fight._

Kimberly was crying with laughter when she saw her great-grandfather thrusting his pelvis in time of the music, swinging the whip.

The old wizard was kicking his boots and twirling Lady Tanya around, who was squeaking with delight.

Everybody was singing along, but Hermione's voice drowned everyone out, even Tom Jones, while she jumped up and down next to Ron. However when the chorus started she let all her inhibitions go and shouted

_Sex bomb sex bomb you're a sex bomb_

_You can give it to me when I need to come along_

_Sex bomb sex bomb you're my sex bomb_

_And baby you can turn me on_

Severus shook his head at the shameless behavior of the white-haired wizard, but inwardly he had to smile and he was very relieved that he didn't have to do that.

Out of breath and sore from all the laughing, everybody sat down after Dumbledore's performance. The former headmaster insisted to keep his new outfit for a little longer before he turned towards the Weasley twins.

"Truth or dare?"

Fred and George shouted "Dare" in unison and Dumbledore smiled mischievously.

"You have to be good for a whole day; no pranks or cheeky comments and if you can't do it, then you have to attend your first day back at Hogwarts in girls' clothes"

The shocked expression on the twins' faces was enough to start another fit of laughter and then the twins looked at James.

"Dare" said the wizard.

"You have to compliment Sna- uhm Professor Snape"

Remus and Sirius were both choking when they saw James' jaw drop.

Lily nudged her husband playfully and said "We're waiting"

James cleared his throat and tried hard to manage a serious expression when he addressed Severus.

"I can tell you all outright that our friend Severus here is the most brilliant potion master since the beginning of time. His beautiful black hair can convince you that that greasy is the latest trend. His aristocratic profile with the prominent nose and his raven black eyes are enough to make every woman swoon. His extraordinary intellect and brilliance scares the living daylight out of his students, just as his sharp tongue.

While James continued, Severus smiled smugly although he knew that the other wizard didn't mean a word he was saying.

"Dad, it's your turn now" Harry said, but James looked at Remus and asked "Do you have a good idea?"

The werewolf turned to Severus and said "You already have chosen truth before, so I trust it's dare this time"

Severus growled something intelligible and glared at his fellow teacher.

The shadow of a smirk crept on Remus face and he chuckled.

"I know first handed, how _pretty _you look in long green dresses, so I thought everybody else should be able to share this pleasure. So I trust our female companions would be delighted to help you find something suitable among Mrs Black's clothes"

Severus jumped off the floor and shouted enraged "No! There is nothing you can do to force me!"

Sirius nonchalantly played with his wand and said "I hate it to threaten you Severus, but when you refuse to perform the dare, I might have to remind you what the punishment would be. The next pink mustache might be permanent"

"I refuse to tolerate this sort of blackmail" Severus flared up, but Lily touched his hand calmly and said "Don't take it too serious; it's just harmless fun"

They all could see that Severus opinion on that was quite different, but he resigned to the inevitable and followed Kimberly, Lily and Lady Tanya to upstairs.

The rest waited impatiently for their return while Lily searched through the closets and drawers for something that would fit Severus.

Lady Tanya wondered why they all of a sudden were so relaxed and in a silly mood. It couldn't be the drinks; they had nothing stronger than butterbeer and punch.

After a few minutes, Severus scowled at his image in the mirror. He looked ridiculous and he hoped that no word about this would ever leave this house.

When he descended the stairs, he had no idea that the Weasley twins had other intentions. They had charmed one of the muggle cameras, his father had in his shed, to react on commands.

"Snap" George whispered as Snape entered the room. Everyone broke out in laughter when they looked at the gloomy potion master.

The women had definitely excelled. Severus was wearing a beautiful dress of burgundy brocade and a shawl of black feathers around his neck. The hat he was wearing had a big brim with flowers on it and a veil, which covered his face to the tip of his prominent nose.

He was carrying a large fan with a lacy border as he stomped into the room. Not even the veil could disguise his sour expression and he was about to explode when Sirius said evilly

"Turn around please"

"I think this should suffice" Dumbledore finally saved Severus and flicked his wand at him. Instantly, the potion master was back in his usual black outfit.

After that incident Severus refused to participate in the game. He knew he would get his revenge in a few hours. The new year would start with a big surprise for the marauders.

Then the twins asked Kimberly about her worst fear and the answer truly surprised them.

"Hey we can use that when we get back to Hogwarts" Fred whispered and his twin brother nodded eagerly.

Kimberly then recognized Hermione, who was humming along with a song that obviously only existed in her head and grinned.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare" the prefect slurred and started squirming on the floor.

"Ok then, you have to perform a song for us ...just pick one that you like"

Hermione started to giggle furiously and blushed terribly as her gaze fell on Ron.

The red-haired boy shook his head frantically "When you think I'll sing with you, then you're on the wrong track"

Hermione pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Then a malicious grin crept on her face and Ron recognized that he shouldn't have been so repelling. This might be getting worse than expected.

Hermione picked up the songbook and flipped through the pages.

"Great, you also have muggle songs in here" she said and pointed her wand at the song she wanted.

Then she changed her regular muggle outfit into something more...appealing.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

Ron gasped in shock as he looked at Hermione, who was now dressed in a tight white lacy top and a long black silk dress.

The outfit didn't leave much to his imagination and he saw more than he had ever expected.

Her bushy hair was slightly tamed but she looked like a rock star who has just returned from a ride with a motor bike.

She stepped up to Ron, lifted him up from the floor and placed him on a chair in the middle of the room.

When the music started, she licked her lips provocatively and Ron buried his face in his hands.

"Oh my god, she will be so embarrassed when I tell her about that tomorrow"

Fred and George got their camera ready and Hermione started to sing.

_You don't have to be beautiful  
To turn me on  
I just need your body baby  
From dusk till dawn  
You don't need experience  
To turn me out  
You just leave it all up to me  
I'm gonna show u what it's all about_

While she sung she stood behind Ron and ran her hands down his chest. Now it was Ron's turn to turn crimson. In some places, you could barely see where his hair ended and the skin began._  
_  
_You don't have to be rich  
To be my guy  
You don't have to be cool  
To rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your  
  
Kiss_

She then smacked him on his cheek.

Everybody around them was just gasping. Hermione's voice was awesome, now that she wasn't just singing along but really tried to perform.

Professor Dumbledore was humming the song while the twins were hopping up and down to the beat.  
  
_You got to not talk dirty, baby  
If u wanna impress me  
you can't be too flirty, man  
I know how to undress me _

Then she opened the top button of her top provocatively right in front of Ron's face and he dropped his gaze immediately.

_I want to be your fantasy  
Maybe you could be mine  
You just leave it all up to me  
We could have a good time  
_

While Hermione continued the song, Severus wondered if it had been the right decision to appoint the Gryffindor the prefect's position.

When Hermione was finished, she quickly changed her clothes back to her usual outfit and sat down on the floor again.

Harry leaned in on his friend and chuckled "This is a side of dear Hermione, we have never seen before"

Ron just shook his head and said "What's gotten into her? Now everybody is going to think she's a scarlet woman"

Kayla, who was sitting next to Ron, just laughed "Don't be silly Ron. Nobody is going to hear about it. It's all just fun and game"_  
_

A quick glance in his brothers' direction however proved that this wasn't going to happen.

Then Mrs Weasley had interrupted the game and announced that it was shortly before midnight.

She handed out glasses of champagne and pumpkin juice to everyone and soon they started the countdown.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy New Years" everybody cheered and the various couples kissed each other before they turned towards the others.

Ron had given Hermione a rather quick peck on the cheek, but his girlfriend just snorted and kissed him soundly.

Kelsey had just hugged Zara tightly. He somehow had a feeling that she didn't feel comfortable around the male species.

Tanya seized the chance of the moment and grabbed Sirius, who didn't expect anything, and stole a kiss before he could refuse.

Lily was still in James' arms when he cleared his throat.

"I would like to announce something"

Immediately everyone was silent and listened to James.

"In summer we will be welcoming a new addition to our family. Harry is going to be a big brother"

The few friends, who hadn't heard the good news yet, congratulated them and ruffled Harry's already messy hair.

Albus proposed a toast and wished a happy new year to everybody in spite of the bad prospects.

Sirius smiled broadly and called "A baby of two Gryffindors can't be anything but brilliant. It could only be more intelligent if I would be the father"

Just then, his head started to blow up until I was twice the normal size. The black-haired wizard grabbed his head and groaned.

"What is that?" James cried and went to his friend's side to help him steady his head.

Sirius glared at Snape, who stood a little further away in the corner.

"That was you" he spat and Severus smirked knowingly.

"End this crap right now" James flared up and growled at the potion master.

"Oh my _friends, _you can end that yourself. Just stop being such terrible show-offs then it will never happen again" Severus drawled.

"Oh you mean you did that to all of us?" Sirius gasped while he held his head.

"When will my head be back to normal again?"

"All the marauders had a little bit of my potion and it will be effective for 3 months. Each inflation will last about 10 minutes, I assume"

He so enjoyed the terrified faces on the other wizards' faces before Sirius head shrunk to his regular size.

Soon they all said good bye and withdrew to their rooms.

----------------

Hours later, Kayla woke up because of loud screaming.

She sat up bolt right and groped for her wand, to identify the source of the noise.

"Lumos" she whispered and scanned the room for a possible intruder, but she only found Zara lying on the floor, screaming her lungs out.

Kayla then turned the light on and hurried over to the Ravenclaw.

When she touched her, Zara started striking out wildly.

"Get your dirty clutches off me, Malfoy" she shouted, while Kayla tried to catch her arms before she hurt someone.

"It's me Zara! Everything is ok; you're safe now" Kayla tried to calm her, but it was no use.

Thinking hard what would be the best thing to do, she decided to get one of the adults.

Carefully she left the room, after a last glance on Zara, who was cowering on the floor, shaking furiously.

Lily and James' bedroom was the closest, so she tried this one first but nobody answered when she knocked.

As she moved on to the Weasleys bedroom, she heard footsteps coming closer.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing in the hallway in the middle of the night?" she heard the stern voice of Professor Wells.

"Excuse me, Professor. There is something wrong with Zara, I think. Can you please come and –"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kimberly had already passed her and was on the way to the girls' room.

When the potion teacher entered the room, she found Zara still lying on the floor.

_We should have thought about that earlier, _she thought angrily. _Of course she would relive all that in her dreams tonight._

Kayla had entered the room and stood anxiously in the back while her teacher approached the Ravenclaw.

"Zara! This is Professor Wells. You are at headquarters and nobody is going to hurt you." Kimberly said with a firm voice. "Can you hear me?"

Zara stopped throwing her fists at the young teacher and looked at her awkwardly.

Kimberly however had the impression that the girl didn't actually see her. She reminded her of a somnambulist and didn't realize what she was doing.

Carefully she helped the girl off the floor and put her back to bed.

Zara didn't lie down; she remained sitting and stared into space.

The young Gryffindor approached her teacher and asked anxiously "She is going to be ok, isn't she?"

Kimberly turned towards the girl and when she replied, her voice sounded worried.

"Zara had to endure horrible things through the hands of the deatheaters. It will take a long time until she will be over it"

_If she will ever get over it, _she thought but didn't say it loud.

"I will encourage her to confide in someone when she feels strong enough to talk about it. It is always better to talk about things that bother you. When you keep it inside, it will gnaw on your soul"

Then she stroked the girl's cheek and Zara started to shiver.

"Oh my poor dear" Kimberly cooed as the young Ravenclaw actually looked at her and whimpered.

"Just let it out" The teacher said softly and tears started to stream down Zara's face.

"Help me, please..." she whispered, terror still edged in her voice, while she held on to Kimberly for dear life.

"I will get you a dreamless sleeping draught; that will make sure that you can sleep without any bad dreams."

Kayla smiled gratefully at her teacher, who softly pushed Zara back on the pillow, before she crawled into her own bed.

After Zara had drowned the potion, she went to sleep without any problems.

----------------

In the morning, she joined the others at the breakfast table.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and the Warren twins were already there when she arrived.

She chanced a glance at Kayla, who shook her head ever so slightly. Relieved that nobody knew yet what had happened, she sat down and filled her plate.

Hermione groaned and held her head while she sipped on her tea.

"I don't know who prepared the punch, but I'm sure there was more than just fruit in it"

Ron just chuckled and stated "I'm sure that Fred and George were involved in this. It looked too much like the after effects of the Yule Ball"

"Maybe Professor Wells can give you something for your headache, Mione" Kayla suggested. "Until then you might want to go back to bed"

"That's not possible, Kayla. I need to study. School starts again in two days and I have to start revising for my OWL's."

"But Hermione, OWL's won't be before June!" Kelsey said flabbergasted.

The prefect's head perked up and she said indignantly "you can never start early enough!"

Her outburst had been a trifle too loud and she regretted it immediately, when he head started pounding again.

_Maybe I should really get a tiny bit of rest, _Hermione said before she abandoned her breakfast and left.

Zara had mulled over what her potions professor had said last night. Right now, she didn't feel like talking about her encounter with Malfoy to anybody.

She dreaded to go back to Hogwarts and look at the face of his insufferable spawn every day.

It was impossible for her to talk to Severus about it; no man could understand what she had to endure.

_Maybe it will go away and I will forget about it, _she thought, but a strong feeling inside her said that it was just wishful thinking.

The last two days went by in a blur of preparations and finally the 3rd of January had arrived.

Today they would return to Hogwarts.

It was the first time they wouldn't be going on the Hogwarts Express. The attack right before the holidays had scared so many parents that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had decided to bring the students back by portkey.

Dudley Dursley also had received one together with detailed instructions.

Harry had mixed feelings about his cousin coming to Hogwarts. A part of him appreciated the chance to pay back some of the terrible things he had done to him when they were younger.

Another part, however, wondered how terrible a Dudley could be who had been sorted into Slytherin.

Dudley Dursley and Draco Malfoy... this was going to be a nightmare.

They reached Gryffindor tower in the early afternoon and had time to put their belongings away before they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

When they sat down at the Gryffindor table, they recognized Remus bringing in the Sorting Hat.

After it had been placed on the stool in front of the teachers' desk, McGonagall rose from her chair and spoke.

"My dear students, I welcome you back after the winter break and I would like to inform you that we have a new student. His magical abilities have just been discovered, so he will spend the rest of this term to catch up. I expect from all of you to help him as much as you can"

Then she nodded and Remus led Dudley in.

"Dudley Dursley, please put on the hat so that you can be sorted" the DADA teacher said friendly.

Harry smirked when he saw Dudley's pale face. He looked so silly in his school robes and the pointed hat.

His cousin was obviously scared when he sat down on the stool and put the hat on.

Harry balled his fists and closed his eyes waiting for the hat to announce.

_Please let him be a Hufflepuff, _he thought.

The sorting seemed to take forever until the hat finally called out

"Gryffindor"

Ron's head spun around as he heard a dull thud right next to him.

"No...no...no...no...hell NO!" Harry howled while he banged his forehead on the table.

Dudley however ripped the hat from his head and threw it on the floor.

"I don't want to be in 'his' house" he yelled and pointed at Harry.

The atmosphere wasn't very relaxed at the moment. Normally every new student was welcomed with applause, but Dudley's obvious dislike for Gryffindor caused a very reluctant acceptation of his house-mates.

"Congratulation, Potter. Your house got another moron. I bet he can give Longbottom a run for his money" Malfoy drawled and the Slytherin table howled with laughter.

Professor McGonagall gave Dudley a stern look and her mouth was as thin as it could possibly get when she sent him over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry's eyes followed him as he found a seat at the table, further down his own row.

His cousin seemed less than pleased with the hat's decision and stared on his empty plate with clenched fists on either side of it.

Harry looked back up to the headmistress and his eyes fell on Snape.

A mischievous smirk was playing around his thin lips and Harry gave him a malicious look.

Then McGonagall addressed the student once again.

"I trust I don't have to repeat the rules; so please enjoy your meal"

With a final glance in the Weasley twins' direction, she sat down again and he plates in front of the students filled themselves.

Dudley's eyes widened in surprise when he spotted all the delicious food.

Harry kept a close eye on his cousin, who again proved the point that he was not just looking like a pig but that he ate like one as well.

He also recognized the whispering at the Slytherin table and all the pointing fingers.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Harry groaned. "Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Not only is he going to bug me at Hogwarts, but he's also in MY HOUSE"

"See it as an opportunity" Hermione said in a business like manner.

"And what opportunity would that be" Harry snarled and gesticulated so much that he knocked over his glass with pumpkin juice.

"The opportunity to show your cousin his place." Hermione replied, while she used her napkin to stop the juice from dripping on the floor.

"Hermione's right, Harry. He was the one that bullied you your whole live, now you can do just the same to him" Ron said excitedly, but only received a pitiful look from his girlfriend.

"This is not the way I meant it, Ron. This is an opportunity to show Dudley how wonderful the magical world is and how much fun it is to study. You could help him with his studies, Harry and it would be a wonderful chance for you to revise for our OWL'S" Hermione said cheerfully.

Harry and Ron just gasped at her in shock.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but you're just worldly innocent. There's no way in the world, Dudders would ever take good advice from me. Just because he's some sort of a wizard all of a sudden doesn't mean that he has changed" Harry spat. "He is and always will be the fat and bullying git that he was the past 14 years"

Hermione heaved a sigh and returned to her food.

Everybody was catching up on how the others had spent the Christmas time and soon Harry had effectively banned his cousin out of his mind, at least until the dinner ended.

Then when they were about to leave, Dudley walked up to Harry and said cheekily "This guy right there told me you would show me to my room"

"_This guy_ is Professor Lupin, our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, and I expect some more respect from you" Hermione said in her best McGonagall-voice.

Harry just beckoned his cousin to follow him and they left the Great Hall.

"Hello I'm Neville" their fellow Gryffindor introduced himself friendly to Dudley as he joined his friends in the entrance hall.

Dudley just ignored him and followed Hermione.

Neville looked slightly crestfallen but Kelsey engaged him in a conversation about his holidays as they ascended the marble staircase.

The many turns confused Dudley thoroughly. He wasn't able to pay attention to the directions, Hermione was providing him with, because he kept jumping back and forth every time a portrait called out for him.

When they made the last turn and walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Nearly Headless Nick floated through the wall and greeted the students.

"Welcome back at Hogwarts!"

Then he turned towards Dudley and bowed slightly, which caused his almost decapitated head to wiggle terribly.

Dudley let out a squeak and dashed behind a suit of armour.

"Come back here and say hello to Sir Nicholas" Harry called unnerved and grabbed his cousin by the wrist.

"Yes get away from me!" the suit of armour squealed indignantly. "Your dirty paws make me all greasy"

The others stifled their laughter with more or less success as Dudley jumped from behind the suit of armour and approached the ghost.

"Why are you all so... see-through?" he babbled confusedly and fidgeted with his robes.

Now nobody could hold on any longer and they broke out into laughter.

Dudley looked angrily at each of them in turns before his eyes fell on Nearly Headless Nick again

The ghost looked pitifully at the boy and introduced himself.

"I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, the resident ghost of Gryffindor house" he explained and was immediately interrupted by Ron, who turned to Dudley and said "We call him Nearly Headless Nick"

The ghost sniffled indignantly and said "Before you ask why they call me nearly-headless, let me show you how this morons ruined my chances to become a member of the Headless Hunt. They just couldn't decapitate me properly."

Then he grabbed his head and flapped it to the side.

Everybody but Dudley had seen the show quite a few times already, because the Gryffindor ghost enjoyed re-enacting his own blotched beheading on previous occasions.

Dudley however felt his dinner rise up his throat again as he spotted the half-inch of sinew and skin that connected the head with the body.

His face paled even more as Nearly Headless Nick led his head snap back and secured it with the ruff.

"It took them 45 hits with a blunt axe and the still didn't get it right" he stated disappointedly before Harry pulled his cousin further towards the portrait.

"Password" the Fat Lady said with a bored voice as the students approached her.

Hermione stepped forward and said "Caterpillar". The Fat lady nodded friendly and opened the portrait hole.

The prefect was a little surprised that the Fat Lady was again guarding the entrance again. Wondering what happened to Perseus, she stepped through the hole.

* * *


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

After Dudley had squeezed his masses through the opening, he gasped at the sight of the squashy armchairs, tables and the crackling fireplace.

Most of the students sat down and started chatting animatedly. Dudley however stood undecidedly in the middle of the room with no idea what to do.

Hermione finally felt compassion for the boy and padded him on the shoulder, although she had wanted to focus on her studies.

"Come on, I show you where you sleep."

Dudley followed her up the staircase that led to the boys' dormitories.

The prefect opened a door and said "This is the 4th year's dormitory. You will find all your belongings next to your bed. When you are done unpacking, you might want to join us in the common room. Just ask if you have any ore questions"

"I don't have to sleep with other boys, do I?" Dudley flared up when he recognized 4 other beds in the room. "I want my own room§

Hermione glared at him coldly and replied "Excuse me? You're not in the position to demand anything. We all sleep in dormitories and so will you"

The boy stared after her when she left the room.

"I can't believe that they put your cousin in Gryffindor" Fred sat when he threw himself in an armchair next to Ron.

"Yes, He didn't look very courageous the last time we've seen him" George added as he sat down next to his twin brother.

"I still think he should have been placed into Hufflepuff "Harry said dully.

"My dear friend, see it from the positive side" Fred said mischievously. "We can give him such _good advice_ now that he is in our house"

Harry just looked at them perplexed.

George heaved a pitiful sigh and explained.

"He definitely needs to know, how important it is to get cheeky with our Head of House. Everybody knows how cool she is" he said ironically and Harry's eyed widened in understanding.

While the others grinned maliciously, Hermione glared at them.

"It is not fair or noble to play such a prank on Dudley. He is still new and has no idea what is expected of him" she said firmly.

"No need to play Mother Theresa, Hermione. This is my evil cousin Dudley Dursley we're talking about." Harry said with a touch of anger edged into his voice.

But Hermione had already turned her attention to her transfiguration book and tuned her friends out.

The Weasley twins left and joined their classmates at another table just when Dudley descended the staircase.

He found a seat opposite of Harry and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No need to glare at me Dudley" Harry snapped. "I didn't want you in my house either. I wished the Sorting Hat would have put you in Hufflepuff"

His cousin distorted his face in disgust.

"PFFFF Hufflepuff, who wants to be in a house full of losers? I wanted to be in Slytherin" Dudley stated and earned appalled looks from everybody close enough to hear him.

"The Slytherins are really cool and much more on my level than you silly lot"

Ron's face was beet-red of anger and he was tempted to let his fist connect with Dudley's triple-chin.

His twin brothers had heard the little discussion and had stepped up behind Dudley's back.

"Toffee anyone?" George said cheekily and held his hand with a toffee right in front of Dudley's face.

The stout boy stretched his hand out to take the sweet when his head perked up and his eyes met the sparkling ones of the twins.

With a scream of horror, he bustled out of the common room in high speed.

Before he slammed the door of the portrait hole shut, Fred shouted after him "You're damn right, definitely no Gryffindor material. Look how the little coward is running"

Everybody was laughing now, but Hermione.

She looked at Fred and George and said "Honestly, you knew he would freak out after the Ton-Tongue Toffees last year."

"Exactly, this is why we did it in the first place. He needs to learn that we're not tolerating any Slytherin supporters in this tower" George said before they both returned to their seats.

Dudley kept running for quite a while until he was totally out of breath. He gasped for air on collapsed on the floor holding his sides.

When he had caught his breath, he looked around and realized in horror that he had no idea where he was.

They had passed so many hallways on their way to the tower that he could just be anywhere.

_I wish I could have just stayed at home. Nothing can be worse than being here with all those freaks in a place where I don't want to be and now I'm lost to top it off, _he thought angrily and turned around over and over again, trying to see something familiar.

Then he turned around and walked back the way he came from, which seemed to make most sense to him at the moment.

Unfortunately after a short distance he found himself in another corridor that led in two different directions.

From here he had absolutely no idea where to turn, so he decided to go back again and see if one way would lead him to the Great Hall or the teachers' quarters.

He went down several staircases, but nobody was in sight. Dudley had no idea that it was close to curfew so the students had already assembled in their common rooms.

The confused boy went down and further down, not knowing how far he was away from Gryffindor tower.

Then he heard a rustling noise behind him. Dudley swallowed hard and tried to still his shaking hands. The castle was at night even scarier as during the day and the soft whispering that came from all the different paintings gave him the impression that this place was truly haunted.

When he went down another staircase, the appearance of the corridor changed.

It was a lot colder here than in the upper parts of the castle and Dudley silently wished for his warm sweater.

He walked past the blank stone walls and the corridor was bathed in greenish torchlight, which flickered in a breeze, Dudley couldn't sense.

Then he heard someone giggle in the distance and the hair on his neck stood on end.

"Who- who is there?" he whispered in a high-pitched voice as he felt something brushing against the back of his head.

"Oh did I scare the wittle crumb-snatcher?"

Dudley spun around to see who the voice, which was an evil cackle, belonged to.

To his surprise, he spotted a little man floating in front of him wearing a bell-covered hat and an orange bow-tie.

Before Dudley could ask who he was, the little man was floating a big cheese cake in front of him.

"Hey give me that!" he yelled and the echo of his own voice rang through the empty corridor.

"Catch me if you can, you fat little bugger" the poltergeist answered cheekily and disappeared in the distance.

Dudley hurried down the hallway as fast as he could trying not to lose track of the tiny man.

He saw him floating into a room at the left and dashed into it, ready to grasp him.

The room looked like a deserted classroom. Tables and chairs were lined up, but everything was covered in cobwebs and was extremely filthy.

His eyes searched the room, which was just dimly lit by the torchlight in the corridor as all of a sudden the door hinges squealed and the door slammed shut.

Dudley darted towards the door and tried to pull it open, but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't move.

"Let me out!" he screamed before he heard the evil voice of the poltergeist right in front of the door.

"STUDENT OUT AFTER CURFEW" and then an awful giggle that then faded in the distance.

Dudley was scared out of his wits and had again no idea what to do.

After a minute, he started screaming again and banged his fists against the wooden door, desperately trying to get someone's attention.

"Bloody Peeves" he could hear another voice outside after a few minutes.

"HELP!" Dudley screamed on the top of his lungs. "HEEEEEEEEEEELP"

Then he heard the sound of heavy boots stomping quickly in his direction.

Heaving a sigh, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. All that screaming and banging had exhausted him terribly and all he wanted now was to go home to 4 Privet Drive.

"Please let me out" he whimpered, as all of a sudden the door sprung open and he rolled out into the hallway.

"Look at that! Our new Gryffindor is out after curfew" he heard somebody snarl and lifted his head up.

"It was about time that someone showed up. This evil creature locked me up in this dirty room and didn't even give me the cake he promised me"

He then faced two men towering over him. One was wearing the heavy boots he had heard and his eyes had a malicious glitter. The other one was dressed all in black, with greasy black hair that covered parts of his face while he looked down on the boy.

"Who the hell are you and how do I get back into that common room?"

The man with the boots growled at him as he grabbed him by the collar "You better show some respect to Professor Snape"

Instantly Dudley chanced a glance at Snape and smiled submissively.

"And what would a new Gryffindor do outside of his common room after curfew?" the potion master growled with a dangerously low voice.

"The Weasel twins have scared me so I ran out of the common room and somehow I ended here. Then that thing with the bowtie promised me a cake and I tried to chase it but before I could get it, I was locked up in there"

"So they scared you? This is still no excuse to be out after curfew and to cause such havoc." Snape said sternly. "Mr Filch, I think we will have to make an example here. I will take him to Lupin but I will already give this young man here a detention. Scrubbing the bedpans in the hospital wing should suffice for now. I trust you will supervise him"

Filch nodded, even if he was slightly disappointed about the mild punishment.

Dudley's heart dropped. He still remembered his aunt's remark how horrible detentions with Filch, the caretaker, would be.

"Now follow me! I will take you to your Head of House. He will decide if there will be more punishment added to the one I already assigned. And if I see you out after curfew again, I will make sure personally that the punishment will be more severe next time" Snape growled as he pushed Dudley forward.

The boy just stared at the potion master who was now rushing down the corridor. He hurried to keep up with the teacher's quick pace.

Snape led him up several corridors, until he stopped in front of a door.

Dudley swallowed hard as he heard the cold voice of Snape calling "Lupin, open up"

A few moments later the door opened and Professor Lupin stood in front of them, dressed in black pyjamas.

"Severus, how can I help you?" Remus said friendly.

Snape grabbed Dudley, who had been trying to hide behind him and pushed him forward.

"I found your new student in the dungeons right now. Although he is new, in my point of view he needs to understand that such behaviour won't be tolerated in this school. Therefore I assigned detention with Filch for him tomorrow. Now it's up to you if you want to add more punishment. It is a member of _your_ house after all." Snape sneered and was pleased to point out the outrageous behaviour of a Gryffindor once again to their Head of House.

"Thank you very much Severus for bringing him back. I will hear what Mr Dursley here has to say and will then make a decision."

Severus nodded curtly and swept down the hallway with billowing robes.

"Now Dudley, please come in and tell me exactly what happened" Lupin said and beckoned the boy inside.

Dudley however stared at the potion master who was disappearing in the distance and hoped that he wouldn't have to take to many lessons with the gloomy teacher.

His Head of House then urged him into his private chambers and Dudley stepped inside.

"Now please tell me what happened tonight" Lupin said as they sat down in the sitting room.

Dudley then recalled how the Weasley twins had scared him and how he ended in the dungeons.

Lupin had to stifle a chuckle when he heard how Peeves had tricked Dudley into the old classroom.

"It wasn't my fault then" the boy flared up. "Do I still have to do the detention?"

Lupin smiled friendly and said "I'm afraid you will have to. I could have done something if it would have just been the break of curfew, but you have been impolite to a teacher and this will not be tolerated. I won't add any more punishment but I trust you won't do this again. Now, I will take you to your common room. Tomorrow morning I want you to remain in the Great Hall after breakfast. I will pick you up and show you to the classroom where your tutors will await you."

"What classes will I have tomorrow?" Dudley asked with a bored voice.

"Oh we will start with Potions, DADA and charms." Lupin answered him and a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes.

Dudley rose from his chair and followed Professor Lupin out of the room. They stepped to a side door and through another one and to his surprise, Dudley found himself in front of the Fat Lady in her pink silk dress.

"How did we get here so fast?" he asked and his professor just chuckled.

"There is a shortcut from my quarters to Gryffindor Tower, for emergency cases."

Dudley nodded mutely and approached the portrait.

Just before he said the password, he turned around and asked "Who is going to tutor me?"

Lupin smiled "Professor Snape and your Aunt Lily will tutor you tomorrow"

Dudley's heart now dropped to the floor. "Oh my god" he whispered.

"Sorry my dear, but this is not the password" the Fat Lady cut in.

"Sorry... Caterpillar" he mumbled and the portrait swung aside.

He didn't expect that anybody had waited for him, so he just crossed the deserted common room and went upstairs to his dormitory.

Before he went to breakfast the next morning, he stuffed Shaka in the pocket of his robes.

In case someone would bother him today, maybe Shaka would bite him.

He found a seat as far away from Harry and the Weasleys as possible and started to eat.

Nobody tried to talk to him and it seemed that to his fellow Gryffindors he was non-existent.

Then his eyes fell on a boy at the Slytherin table, whose silver-blonde hair stuck out from the group of brown- and redheads.

He talked nonchalantly to the two boys next to him, which reminded Dudley very much of the gorillas he had seen in the zoo once.

Then the glare of the blonde bore into his eyes and a contemptuous smirk crept on his face.

Dudley dropped his gaze immediately and continued his lonely meal.

Every once in a while he put a piece of roll or bacon into his pocket for Shaka.

After breakfast, Professor Lupin led him to an empty classroom on the first floor and ordered him to wait for his aunt.

Professor Snape wouldn't teach him until the 3rd period so Dudley was thankful for the reprieve.

He sat down at the table, took out his wand and placed Shaka on the table.

Hoping his aunt would be upset about the rat, he watched his little friend playing with his tail while they waited.

Just a few moments later the door opened and Lily entered. She approached the teacher's desk and smiled at her nephew.

"First of all I want to make something clear, Dudley. I might be your aunt, but right now I'm, first of all, your teacher. You will show me the due respect, am I understood?

Dudley nodded and asked "Can Shaka stay here with me? "

"Please?" he added like an afterthought.

"Yes for today, but if I were you, I would bring him back to your dormitory before Professor Snape arrives. He won't tolerate it."

"Ok. So what are we going to do today?" Dudley asked.

"At first, we will go through the fist chapters of the textbook _The Standard Book of Spells_ and later on we will try a simple levitation spell. This should keep you occupied until the first break."

Dudley then started his book and started to read.

Harry and the others sat in the dungeons, waiting for Snape to arrive.

"Have you seen Dudders coming back last night?" Ron whispered but Harry shook his head.

"Although I think that he would truly fit in better with the Slytherins, I think we need to teach him some house pride. And I intend to do that today after classes. He will get all of us in trouble when he starts prancing around again showing off his pro-slytherin attitude" Harry said angrily.

Just then, Snape entered the classroom and swept down the aisle of tables.

He pointed his wand at the blackboard and instructions appeared.

"That's your assignment for today. When you are able to do it correctly, it will be an antidote for almost every poison. Pay close attention to the different properties or it will end in a disaster"

He gave Neville a stern look before he rushed to the desk and sat down.

"Begin"

Harry looked in shock at the extremely complicated instructions. Hermione already had started putting ingredients into her cauldron as Harry's gaze fell on Malfoy.

"I heard your new addition isn't an example on Gryffindor bravery. But what can you expect from a mudblood" Malfoy all but spat the last word while his eyes were on Hermione.

Fortunately the prefect was too occupied with her potion that she didn't hear the low conversation.

"Sod off, Malfoy" Ron hissed.

Malfoy's attention then returned to his work. Snape had started pacing the aisles and inspected the different cauldrons, so the Slytherin didn't want to draw the teacher's anger on him for talking in class.

"No matter how much I hate it, but Malfoy is right this time. Dudley needs to learn what it means to be a Gryffindor. I won't allow him to give Malfoy even more reason to badmouth us" Harry whispered.

"As if he ever needed a reason" Ron answered dully.

Maybe it was a trifle too loud or something else caught Snape's attention, but suddenly the red-haired boy heard the dangerously low voice of the potion master next to his ear.

"I thought I had told you time and time again, that I do not tolerate talking in my class. Maybe I have to make myself clearer. 15 points from Gryffindor! Is this clear enough "

"Yes, sir" Ron barely whispered and chopped his mandrake root, imagining it was Snape's head.

"Honestly Ron, you have to chop your root more carefully, or your antidote won't work" Hermione said sternly while she sliced her caterpillar in commensurate pieces.

Ron glared daggers at her while he added the root to his potion, which turned from a full red to a pale green.

"You know it has to be acid green, Ron. I doubt that this is going to work!

"Then I test it on Malfoy. Who cares?" Ron replied unnerved.

"Tut tut" Hermione just said coolly and returned to her potion.

_What else do I have to endure? Dudley, Malfoy and now the endless bickering of those two. Merlin, help me! _, Harry thought while he tried to tune his friends out.

* * *


	78. Chapter 78

* * *

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews :-)

Keep them coming

* * *

**Chapter 78**

Dudley tried to hold his wand loosely, like his aunt had showed him, but for some reason, the feather on his desk just wouldn't float.

"Make sure you get the pronunciation right, Dudley. It's Win-GAR-dium le-vi-O-sa. And pay close attention to the swish and flick movement"

Dudley tried to concentrate again and pointed his wand at the feather and called "Vicarium legivosa"

A green flash came out of his wand and he dropped it instantly.

"What did you do this time?" Lily sighed and stepped up to the table.

"It's WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA. Now repeat after me WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA"

Dudley repeated it and this time he paid more attention to say it right.

"And this is the reason why we normally don't allow pets in class" she finally said and pointed at Shaka.

Dudley gasped when he recognized the full, silver-grey mustache on the rat.

"Can you reverse this? He looks like a crossbreed of a rat and a walrus"

Lily laughed heartily and flicked her wand at the little rat.

"You need to pay attention how you say the spell. The next time you might be affected and not just your rat"

Dudley nodded thoughtfully. This wouldn't be as easy as he expected.

He again directed his wand towards the feather and looked at Lily, who nodded encouragingly.

Then he screwed his face up in concentration and said "Wingardium leviosa" and finally the feather rose from the desk and floated a few inches to the left.

"I did it! Did you see that? I did it!" Dudley shouted happily and grinned broadly.

"Yes this was a good start. Now keep practicing until you can control the way the feather floats."

------------------

Harry had finished his potion just in time before Snape ended class.

"Fill some of your potion into a vial and deposit it on my table. We're testing them next lesson."

An anxious whisper echoed through the room after this annunciation before everybody hurried out of the classroom.

Snape put the vials away and picked up _Magical Drafts and Potions_. During the first lesson, he wouldn't let his new student get near to a cauldron.

He had to make sure that this boy understood what magic was about and his usual speech to 'welcome' the first years should do it.

Then he left the potions classroom and rushed up the stairs to the first floor.

Dudley had just returned from the common room and held his wand tightly when Snape entered.

He watched the teacher pacing down the aisle and towards the teacher's desk.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in my class. As such, I don't expect you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. "

Dudley shivered slightly when he heard the low but strict voice. He knew this teacher couldn't be fooled.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses.

I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

The boy's eyes sparkled and he knew that this was something he would enjoy. This was an exact subject, no right pronunciation or hand movements, just A & B = C.

"I doubt that you have any idea what this class is about and I'm not going to waste my energy to explain it to you now. It's very well described in your textbook. Read the first 2 chapters and then I will answer questions that might occur"

The way the potion master stressed the word 'might' gave Dudley the strong impression that there better would not be any questions.

He opened the book and started to read.

After about half an hour Snape walked up to his desk and Dudley looked up into beetle black eyes.

"Did you understand what the first two chapters were dealing with?" Snape said sharply.

"I think so. It was about the different properties of ingredients, how you can alter properties by mixing certain ingredients, and a little introduction in the most important ingredients and potions."

"It seems that tutoring you might not be a total waste of time then" Snape said coldly before he returned to his desk.

"But you will address me as Professor or Sir at all times. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes...sir"

"Now continue with chapter three and four. Then we will proceed to some illustrative material"

Dudley groaned slightly at the aspect of even more reading, but submitted to the inevitable.

After Dudley had read the next chapters, Snape opened a cupboard and took out several jars.

The boy distorted his face in disgust and pushed his chair back.

"Now step up and tell me what you see" Snape said with an evil grin on his face.

Dudley reluctantly walked around his table and looked at the contents of the jars.

He pointed at one and said "I think these are some sort of beetles, though I have never see anything like it before"

"Those are scarab beetle; a very common ingredient. You crush them before you use them" Snape said matter-of-factly.

Dudley then moved to the next jar. "What is that slimy ball in there?" he asked curiously.

"Those are frog brains"

"Cool! And what's that?" he pointed at the next.

"These are different parts of rats; mostly tail and spleen. Entrails are often used in potion making."

When Snape recognized the mischievous grin on Dudley's face, he decided that he needed to bring the boy down a peg or two. He leaned over the table and snarled

"There is something that I need to point out, Dursley. When you try anything silly in my class, you're going to regret it. You're not getting a bonus for being new and I'm not cutting you any slack. If you don't pay the utmost attention and do your very best in my class I have my ways to make life miserable for you"

Dudley flinched slightly as the potion master's face was right in front of him. The beetle black eyes bore into his and his mouth was just a thin line.

Then Snape turned to a jar which was much bigger than the others.

"Those are horned toads. You can ask some of your fellow Gryffindors how much fun it is to disembowel them. That is one of my favourite punishments for outrageous behaviour in class"

Dudley swallowed hard and moved slightly back from the table.

"I think that was enough potions for the first day. Sit back at your table and write down your homework. I expect half a scroll for each question and you will mention all the sources that you used to find the answers. If you get them from another student, I will know it and you can take care of the next barrel of horned toads. Am I understood?"

Dudley nodded frantically and grabbed his quill.

Snape flicked his wand at the blackboard and the boy started to write.

_What would you get if you added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?_

_Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar and what is it used for?_

_What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?_

"I trust you can find all the answers in the library. So I hope you've cleaned your ears thoroughly this morning, because what's coming next is very important. We're starting with Defence against the Dark Arts"

Dudley could see an enthusiastic sparkle in his teacher's eyes when Snape stepped forward and leaned against the desk.

"It's highly important that you understand that magic in general is not evil, but there are some people who want to use magic to harm others. Most magic is neutral but some is evil in its intention. It depends on the person how the magic is used. However there are curses that are used to harm people. The most cruel and dangerous ones are forbidden to use and are called the Unforgivables.

These include the Cruciatus Curse, The Imperius Curse and the Killing Curse, but we will deal with them later.

There are also dark creatures that will be mentioned later on in this class; how you can recognize them and how you fight them.

Now take out your book and read the first chapter. Then we will talk about it."

After class, Dudley went down to lunch and prepared himself for another double period of DADA.

Snape had giving him a general overview so far and they would start with the basic attack spells and how to defend yourself.

When he reached the Great Hall, he saw Hermione waving at him from the Gryffindor table.

Reluctantly he walked over and found a place just opposite of her. She had just returned from her Arithmancy class and waited for Ron and Harry to come back from Divination.

"So how did your first lesson go?" she asked him politely and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, really. How do you call it – Charms? That wasn't too bad, but Professor Snape is –"

Dudley just shuddered and piled food up on his plate.

Hermione smiled at him with pity and replied "I know he's quite scary at time, but he's a great teacher. We've learned loads. Just don't cross him. Never!"

"Yes I heard that already from his own lips" Dudley said airily. "But what actually can he do except of giving me detention?"

Hermione gasped. She knew exactly what Snape was capable of but if Dudley was so ignorant to listen to reason, then he might had to learn it the hard way.

Then Ron and Harry joined them at the table.

"I see you've survived your first lesson with Snape" the black-haired boy grinned at his cousin.

"How much homework did he assign?" Ron added while he started to pile up chicken pieces on his plate.

"He gave me three questions to answer in potions. Something about a bezo-something and a monk, I guess. Can't be too hard to figure that out" Dudley answered while he munched on his meat, avoiding the vegetables carefully.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and had to stifle a fit of laughter.

"I think I know what questions he asked" Harry stated.

"Yeah, he could have come up with something new in 4 years" Ron snickered and Hermione looked at them in a very displeased manner.

"Snape's not that bad. Actually he's kinda cool" Ron said mischievously.

Harry immediately jumped to his cue and added "Yeah, he isn't strict at all. Don't worry Big D, he's just loud and dogs that bark don't bite."

Dudley looked at them, not sure what to believe. Then Kelsey, who had remained quiet until then said "Snape really isn't a bad guy, just a bit overdramatic. He likes to make a big entrance and tries to intimidate everybody with that, but deep inside he's as soft as a fluffy kitten"

Kayla couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, but managed to turn it into a cough at the last moment.

Dudley looked very pleased with the information.

"This is exactly how I pictured him in the first place"

Hermione just sighed "Then there's really no help for you"

Everybody around them now broke into laughter, even Dudley, who didn't get the point of this conversation at all.

After lunch Dudley returned unhurriedly to his classroom, while the others rushed to DADA.

When he arrived, Snape was already there waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" he snarled. "Lunch was over 15 minutes ago."

Dudley sat down as nonchalantly as possible and replied airily "Oh I thought there was no need to rush so I just enjoyed the walk"

"You. Enjoyed. The. Walk!" Snape growled, stressing every single word.

"I thought I had explained to you in details that I will not tolerate any foolishness and this includes loitering in the corridors while you should be in class. I have better things to do with my time than to waste it on you dunderhead." he spat.

Dudley gasped in shock as the potion master left his seat behind the desk and placed himself in front of his table.

"When you think you know so much about the Dark Arts that you allow yourself to waste your time...enjoying your walk... then let me see how you can handle a boggart"

"A what?"

Snape sneered and pointed at a little box on the floor that rattled terribly.

"We're not so smart after all, are we?" he said, his voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters, which prefer to live in dark, confined spaces and take the form of the thing most feared by the person they encounter. In our case this would be – you"

Dudley started to fidget with his wand on the table nervously.

"Is-is it dangerous... sir?

"A boggart is classified as a dark creature, because it feeds on the emotion of fear. The creature itself is not necessarily dangerous, but the emotion it provokes certainly is. It has been reported that people have died of a heart attack after an encounter with a boggart"

Dudley grimaced and chanced a glance at the rattling box.

"So what do I have to do now .. sir?

"You defeat a boggart with the Ridikkulus spell. This means, you point your wand at the boggart, say 'Riddikulus' and think very hard about something that makes it look funny or less scary."

The boy nodded and grabbed his wand tightly.

"Now, think about what you fear most and how you can make it look silly. You have five minutes" Snape said icily and reached for the box.

Dudley distorted his face in concentration and tried to figure out how he could make his worst nightmare less terrible.

"So what are you most afraid of?" Snape asked as he put the box on his desk.

Dudley got up and stood opposite of it. The potion master recognized that the student was shaking with fright and wondered what shape the boggart would take.

"Well now, what are you most afraid of" he snapped impatiently.

Dudley paid close attention to his shoelaces and whispered "The boogy man"

"What?" the potion master called in disbelief. "You're afraid of what?"

"The boogy man...that's how my mommy called it. You know the black man who comes and gets the bad children"

Snape shook his head and said in an arrogant manner "How old are you to believe in such childish cock-and-bull stories"

When he opened the box, Dudley grabbed his wand even tighter, but held it by his side.

"This stick in your hand has a certain use. Point it at the boggart you dunderhead" Snape spat impatiently. This boy was getting on his nerves by now and he felt a slight headache coming on.

Dudley pointed his wand at the box and then he saw a dark figure rising out of it.

Snape stared at the black hooded figure that was standing in front of his desk.

It was clearly a deatheater pointing a wand at the boy.

Dudley paled to a ghostly white and dropped his wand.

"He's here to get me!" he screamed and tumbled out of the classroom.

As soon as the boy had left the classroom, the boggart turned towards Snape and changed shape.

The potion master pointed his wand at the dark haired man in front of him, who shouted profanities at him and said "Ridikkulus"

After the boggart was back in its box, Snape sat down at his desk and wondered, how this boy's worst fear could be a deatheater.

He had to talk to Lupin about it, but first he wanted to inform the headmistress, so he rushed out of the classroom.

He reached the gargoyles in front of the moving staircase and spoke the password.

"Come in" he heard the high voice of McGonagall call as he reached the door of her office and he entered.

"Sit down Severus. Would you like something to drink?"

The potion master declined courteously and said "There's something I need to talk to you about and I think it is important that Dumbledore is joining us"

The headmistress nodded thoughtfully and turned around to the portrait of Dumbledore, which hung in her office along with the other previous headmasters.

"Albus, your presence is required."

A minute later, the face of Dumbledore appeared in his portrait and he smiled warmly at the two professors.

"What can I do for you Minerva?"

"Severus here has some news to share"

The eyes of the older witch and wizard were on Severus as he recalled the incident with the boggart.

"I am sure it was a deatheater. We need to find out when and how this boy has met any of the Dark Lord's minions. As far as I know, he has never been alone in the wizarding world and no one told me about an incident with deatheaters he was involved in"

Dumbledore looked at the potion master with a troubled expression on his face.

"This is really something we need to investigate further. Please, Minerva, call Remus immediately and let him talk to Harry and Dudley. Maybe they can tell us some facts we were not aware of yet"

"Well, Severus, how is our new student doing?" McGonagall said firmly and her eyes rested on the potion master's face.

"When it comes to potions, he might not be a total failure, but I can't say much about his talents when it comes to DADA. However, I have to say that he has the liability to breaking rules and outrageous behaviour like every Gryffindor."

Professor McGonagall gave him her sternest look and her mouth was as thin as it possibly could be. She was fair and strict, but the constant maligning of Snape when it came to the Gryffindors was something she was not pleased about.

She had been shocked when this boy had been sorted into her own house. In her point of view he was more Hufflepuff or even Slytherin material and she was curious to see in what way the Gryffindor traits would come through.

--------------------------------

Dudley had calmed down quite a bit when he reached the common room. He knew he had overreacted a bit, when he saw the shape-shifter. After all the boogy man didn't really exist, but what else had this creature in the classroom been?

When he squeezed through the portrait hole, he recognized Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kelsey and Kayla sitting next to the fireplace.

"Well, Dudley, come here and sit down. There's something I need to talk to you about" Harry said when he spotted his cousin.

"What do you want?" Dudley snapped.

"Come on, there is just something you need to know; the way how things work here"

The stout boy gave him an arrogant look and sat down.

"You have to know that here, the house you belong to is your family. You don't put your family down. I won't sit here and watch you glorifying the Slytherins. You are a Gryffindor and you better behave like one and if I ever see you butt-kissing a Slytherin, I swear I will hex you into the next millennium" Harry said in such a dangerously low voice that he could have given Snape a run for his money.

"You can't tell me what to do! I have always been superior to you at home, and soon it won't be any different here" Dudley spat and stormed off towards the dormitories.

"Do you think this was a good strategy?" Hermione said cautiously.

"I don't care what you think right now, Hermione. Have you just heard him? He is still the arrogant bully he has always been, but I'm not going to watch him making all Gryffindors ridiculous by running after the Slytherins. And I'm sure he's going to try to chum up with them" Harry said firmly.

"I wonder who he thinks he is" Ron said and shook his head in disbelief. "He just started at Hogwarts and already has the opinion he soon will be better than you."

"Well, just let him have a nice encounter with Voldemort and his deatheaters; that will shut his big mouth." Kelsey said thoughtfully.

"At least he has Snape to prepare him. With Lockhart, he would totally be lost." Ron stated while he took out his Herbology homework.

"I doubt that he would ever stand a chance against a full fletched deatheater, no matter how good the teacher is. He's too careless; he doesn't listen to reason and is just a bloody slime ball" Harry said and started on his star chart for Astronomy.

Hermione looked at her best friend and shook her head ever so slightly. She had never seen Harry showing such open hostility against somebody except Malfoy.

Although she didn't know Dudley well, it seemed to her that he was just reacting so aggressive against Harry and she wasn't entirely sure why.

She knew that the two cousins had never liked each other, but the whole time she had ascribed it to Harry being a wizard. Now they both were wizards, so she had somehow expected that they might get a little closer now. Unfortunately, this didn't seem to happen.

* * *


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

They worked on their different assignments in an uncomfortable silence for a while as the portrait hole opened and their Head of House entered.

"Harry would you and your cousin come with me to my office please?"

Kelsey was already on his feet to call Dudley down as Harry rose from his armchair.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, Harry. There's just something I would like to clear, which concerns the two of you" Lupin said calmly and waited for Dudley to come down.

He recognized the upset expression on the boy's face when he came down the stairs and wondered if it was still the aftermath of the boggart.

As the two boys followed Lupin out of the common room, Ron turned towards Hermione and said "Do you think Harry is in trouble?"

"I don't know. The expression on Professor Lupin's face was quite hard to read"

Remus led them through the different corridors and nobody said a word until the reached his office.

Inside, he indicated them to take a seat and he sat down behind his desk.

"First of all, I would like you to recall what happened with the boggart today, Dudley"

Harry looked at his cousin in surprise. He wondered why Snape had confronted him with a boggart in the first lesson. It wasn't supposed to be taught until 3rd year.

Dudley cleared his throat and said nervously "The professor opened that box and told me to think about something to make the boogy man look funny, but I just couldn't manage it. When I saw this dark figure again, all I could feel was terror and pain and I wanted to get away from it as fast as possible."

Lupin put his fingertips together and said "Hmmm can you remember since when you're afraid of this figure?"

Dudley tilted his head slightly and looked out of the window. Somehow the greenhouses seemed very interesting right now.

"Aunt Petunia used to scare us with the boogy man when we were little" Harry said thoughtfully. "She said that he would come and get us every time we did something wrong. I had no idea that he was afraid of the boogy man. She threatened me with it almost every day, but I stopped to worry about it when I was about 8"

Dudley then looked at his cousin and stated "I never really believed in it either until last summer. Then I saw it and I knew that my mom wasn't making empty threats."

Lupin looked at the boy with incredible interest now.

"What exactly did you see and what happened"

"I can't... I just can't ... he will come and get me" Dudley stuttered and shook hid head frantically.

Harry stifled a giggled; his cousin's behaviour amused him immensely. However he wondered why Lupin was so interested in Dudley's horror stories.

"It is of utmost importance that you tell me exactly what happened, Dudley. Besides that I think Professor Snape should join us" Professor Lupin said firmly.

Dudley slid down in his chair and pinched his little eyes together while the teacher called Snape in the fireplace.

"What is it Lupin?" the potion master said with an obviously annoyed voice.

"I think we need your presence here" Lupin said friendly and smiled.

"I just hope for you that it's important"

A moment later, Snape stepped out of the fireplace and his onyx eyes rested on the two boys.

"Oh, my two _favourite_ Gryffindors" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, Professor Snape, you know about the incident with the boggart. Now we were about to bring some light into this whole situation" Lupin said and looked at Dudley.

"Now, would you please tell us what happened last summer?"

Dudley shook his head and remained silent.

"Did you call me here to watch him being stubborn? Boy, you better tell us what happened, or I will make you. I don't have time for this foolishness" Snape snarled and glared at Dudley.

The Gryffindor however didn't react in anyway and Harry just groaned in annoyance.

"I think I don't see any other way then to use a pensieve. This might be the best way to find out the truth anyway" Lupin said airily and walked over to one of his cupboards.

Dudley peeked at the teacher, as he seized a shallow stone basin with symbols carved around the edge.

Lupin returned to the desk and placed the pensieve in front of him.

Harry already knew how the pensieve worked so he concentrated on his cousin's reaction while Professor Lupin explained Dudley what they were going to do now.

"We are going to visit your memory now. You do not have to be afraid of anything; nobody will be able to see or hear you but us."

"So the boogy man can't do anything mean to me?" Dudley mumbled meekly and Lupin gave him a pitiful look while Snape snorted in disgust.

"What do you need me here for anyway, Lupin?" the potion master said impatiently while he glared at Dudley.

Remus remained calm and understanding when he answered "You might be the only one who can identify the person"

Snape arched his eyebrows and heaved a sigh "Well then, let's get it over with"

Lupin rose from his chair and walked over to Dudley.

"Now concentrate on the incident and I will extract the memory."

When he recognized the scared expression on Dudley's face, he added "Don't worry it is not going to hurt"

The boy nodded, his eyes full of fear, and contorted his face in concentration.

Lupin placed his wand on Dudley's temple, withdrew the silvery thread and placed it in the pensieve.

Dudley opened his eyes and stared into the stone basin.

"What are we going to do now?" he said anxiously and Lupin beckoned him to take out his wand.

"You touch the surface with your wand and then you will be taken incorporeally into your own memory. We all will come with you so there is no need for you to worry"

Dudley nodded and swallowed hard before he placed the tip of his wand on the surface of the cloud-like content, which moved ceaselessly, just at the same time, the others did.

It felt like he was falling into the stone basin and when he opened his eyes again, he found himself in the alley between Wisteria Walk and Magnolia Crescent.

Lupin, Harry and Snape gathered around him and watched another Dudley walking down the alley together with his friend Piers Polkiss.

They followed them along until Piers checked his watched and stated that he had to return home immediately, because it was getting late. The two boys said good bye and Dudley continued to walk. It was almost dark already when he passed a garden rank with weeds, which belonged to a house that was long deserted.

Harry and the others then saw a dark figure emerged from the garden and follow Dudley down the alley.

Snape picked up the pace and caught up with the stranger while Lupin and Harry ran to keep up with him.

"That's a deatheater, no doubt. I just wish he would talk so that I could identify him." Snape said and stopped short.

The deatheater had stepped on a twig and Dudley spun around.

"Hey you freak! It's still 3 months until Halloween" they heard the stout boy call out and the deatheater stepped closer.

The Dudley who was watching the whole scene whimpered and hid behind Remus and Severus when the deatheater drew his wand and pointed it at the boy.

"Shut up" they heard the deatheater call out. "If you know what's good for you, you do as I say"

Snape nodded thoughtfully and turned to Lupin. "I know who it is"

Harry gasped when he recognized the voice as well. The last time he had heard it was about 2 years ago.

Then they returned their attention back to the two people in front of them.

Obviously, Dudley had not been cooperating, because the deatheater suddenly hissed "Crucio"

The boy collapsed on the floor and screamed in pain, while the Dudley who was hiding behind the two teachers emptied the content of his stomach on the floor.

Lupin had a concerned look on his face as he cast a cleaning spell on the boy.

Snape however moved forward and stood next to the deatheater so he could hear what was said.

"Where do you live?" he said when he lifted the curse.

Dudley just whimpered "There...there" and squirmed on the floor.

The deatheater then pulled the boy up and pushed him forward

"Take me there"

They followed Dudley and the deatheater down the road when suddenly a group of boys called out for the boy.

The deatheater withdrew to a corner and let out a string of profanities when he watched the boys disappear in the distance.

A minute later, they returned to Lupin's office and settled down around the desk.

"Well, that was interesting. Dudley, was that the first time you've seen this man?" Professor Lupin asked.

Dudley just nodded. He still looked frightened and his face had turned a noticeable shade of green.

"Who were those boys that came around the corner and cut you off from the stranger?"

Before Dudley could say something Harry had already answered the question.

"Those were the members of Dudley's gang. They hang out together and bully younger kids; at least when they're not vandalize the neighbourhood."

Lupin nodded thoughtfully and looked at the boys. "You can return to your common room now."

Harry and Dudley rushed out of the room and shut the door, Snape however addressed Lupin.

"This should prove that there is a spy in the minister's cabinet. Nobody except of the Order members and the minister knew how those muggles look like. I can't believe they followed the boy to find out where he lives."

"Very true. After all what happened in the last few months, I will ask the headmistress to require further assistance here. We need at least one auror inside the castle" Lupin stated.

"I trust that you can manage that alone" Snape said coolly before he disappeared in the fire.

The two boys proceeded to the common room in silence and then Dudley rushed upstairs immediately.

Hermione, Ron and the Warren twins were already waiting eagerly for an explanation.

Harry just sat down next to them and sighed.

"What was that all about" Ron asked and looked at his friend.

Harry quickly recalled the boggart incident and told them what he had seen in the pensieve.

"I however have no idea why Walden Macnair was dogging Dudley"

------------------------

Sirius had just returned from a meeting with Moody when all of a sudden he saw the mutilated face of the old wizard pop up in the fireplace.

"Sirius" he called. "There has been a change of plans. You presence is required at Hogwarts. Albus has just stopped by and told me that he needs a trustworthy auror in the school, without the ministry's notice."

"Oh my... what happened?" Sirius burst out and pulled a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Nothing yet, as far as I know, but there has been an incident with that Dursley boy that got Minerva and Remus all wound up. I guess they will tell you everything when you get there. Get your stuff together and leave as soon as possible"

Before Sirius could say anything, the old wizard's head was gone.

Slightly nervous, the black-haired wizard rushed up the steps and entered his bedroom. The door slammed shut behind him and the noise startled Lady Tanya, who had been dozing in her painting.

Sirius seized a large bag out of a cupboard and started throwing different robes, papers and personal items in it.

Lady Tanya watched him curiously for a little while.

"Sirius, where are you going?"

"I have to leave for Hogwarts immediately. There's something going on at the school and they requested an auror. I will travel with portkey and take Buckbeak with me"

Lady Tanya leaned forward in her painting and said with indignation "And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do you expect that I will stay here alone?" she flared up.

"Tanya, this is not a vacation but a business trip –"

"Nonsense" she shouted. "You leave me here, but you take that wretched horse-bird with you!"

Sirius continued to pack while she left her picture and materialized next to him.

"When you think" she poked him in the chest "that I will stay here alone" she poked him again "then you are so wrong"

"Stop poking me"

"You owe me Sirius! First your damn house-elf tried to destroy my portrait, then your hippogriff almost broke my bloody neck and now you want to leave me here alone" she ranted.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head.

"Tanya, what do you want to do at Hogwarts?"

"No... the question is what am I going to do here?"

She stepped closer and grabbed the front of his robes desperately.

"Sirius, I'm going to die in here... I will die of boredom! Surely Minerva will find something for me to do. Please! Please don't leave me here" she pleaded and batted her eyelashes in a last attempt to retune him."

"Well, I would take you with me, but your painting doesn't fit in my bag, so –"

Lady Tanya interrupted him immediately.

"Oh Sirius, don't give me that rubbish. You can't tell me that you can't transfigure my picture into pocketsize."

The wizard threw his hands up in despair, but finally he gave up.

"Ok you can come with me, but Minerva will make the final decision"

Tanya smiled at him triumphantly while he resized her painting and placed it in his bag.

Then another thought crossed her mind. It would be very hard to persuade the strict witch, so she needed a good strategy.

While Sirius finished his packing and got Buckbeak ready for the trip, Lady Tanya tried to come up with a solution for her dilemma.

"Are you ready?" Sirius then asked her and she jumped up from her chair.

She felt the familiar jerk in the navel area when they touched the portkey.

Just a moment later, they landed right in front of Hagrid's hut.

The gamekeeper was not in sight, so Sirius pressed the rope that held the hippogriff into Lady Tanya's hand and knocked on the door.

They heard the sound of heavy boots and then the door opened.

"Beaky... what a nice surprise!" the half-giant boomed and beckoned his visitors inside. Lady Tanya pulled the rope but the hippogriff already rushed past her and nudged Hagrid happily in the chest.

Lady Tanya however had missed the chance to let go of the rope in time, so she was flung forward.

_Oh no, not that wretched barrel again, _she thought, but Sirius caught her around the waist right before she collided with the water barrel once again.

"What brings ye 'ere, Sirius?" the gamekeeper asked and placed a bucket of dead stoats in front of the hippogriff, who had made himself comfortable on a blanket next to the fireplace.

"Remus and Minerva have requested an auror in the castle, for security reasons" Sirius explained.

"Oh I see... in these days, ye can never be ter careful. But what is she doin 'ere?" Hagrid said with a low voice and pointed at the witch who was standing close to the door.

"Oh she just tagged along, because she didn't want to stay in the house all alone" Sirius said and grinned. "I'm sorry Hagrid, but we have to get going. Minerva is waiting for me and I would like to know what exactly the problem is"

Hagrid nodded in understanding while Sirius grabbed his bag and beckoned Lady Tanya to follow her.

When the black haired wizard opened the door and stepped outside, Lady Tanya crossed her arms in front of her chest and said "Where are you going? Are we not going to use the fireplace to the castle?"

"Well, I don't see a reason in wasting floo powder for such a short trip" Sirius said curtly and walked off towards the castle.

"But I'm going to get sick ... If you haven't noticed already, it's still winter!" she pouted, but Sirius didn't react. He kept walking stoically, so the witch had no choice but to follow.

"You're going to regret this, Sirius Black" she hissed while she galumphed through the snow.

They entered the entrance hall and Sirius proceeded straight to the headmistress' office.

Professor McGonagall was already waiting, although quite surprised when she recognized that Sirius had brought company along.

"I'm very pleased that Alastor has decided to send you and not another member of the Order" she said. "I think Remus is the better person to give you an insight into the matters, so I dare say you go to his office and talk to him"

Sirius nodded curtly and was about to exit, when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and turned towards Lady Tanya.

"Well, my dear, what circumstances do we owe your presence?"

Tanya swallowed hard and looked at Sirius for help, but he just winked at her and opened the door.

"I will see you later, Minerva" he chuckled and left.

"Thanks for the help" Lady Tanya hissed and glared daggers at the wizard.

"So, Lady Tanya, what can I do for you?"

The witch looked at the headmistress and plucked up her courage. "I'm sorry Professor for engrossing your precious time, but I have a humble request"

McGonagall looked curiously over the brim of her glasses.

"What request would that be?"

"I wanted to ask if you would allow me to stay in the castle. I don't want to stay at headquarters all alone. Nobody will be there for the next two months and I'm afraid of being alone. If you do me that favour, I promise that I make myself useful" Tanya said in a very respectful voice. "I could help teaching or give Hagrid a hand, whatever is necessary"

Professor McGonagall massaged the bridge of her nose and said calmly "I don't know if this is a good idea. Do you think you have the requisite maturity and qualification?"

Lady Tanya saw her hopes dashed and started one last desperate try.

"I heard that you have a new student who needs tutoring. I would volunteer" she said and gave the headmistress a pleading look.

"We already have tutors for the most important subjects" McGonagall said curtly, but inside she was very amused about how much the other witch desired to stay.

"Oh please, pretty please" Lady Tanya then begged and grabbed the headmistress' hand on the desk. "Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top"

Now it was getting really hard for Minerva to keep up her stern façade. It was unbelievable how the witch, who was sitting opposite of her, could be almost ancient and still act worse than a first year at times

In contrast to her strict appearance, Minerva McGonagall had a very soft heart and the pleading of Lady Tanya did not leave her cold.

"Well then, you are most definitely the person who is best qualified for history lessons. Therefore you are going to tutor Dudley Dursley in history of magic. Besides, you can help out with anything that might accrue."

Lady Tanya's eyes lit up and she thanked the headmistress wholeheartedly.

"There's something I always wanted to know" she then said courteously. "As you know, I wasn't allowed to attend Hogwarts, but I always wanted to know what house I would have belonged to"

McGonagall nodded in understanding and walked over to the cupboard.

"Put the Sorting Hat on your head and it will tell you"

The witched took the head from the headmistress with trembling fingers.

When it touched her head, she heard a little whispering voice in her head.

_How interesting... a great mind, lots of talent.. not serious enough for Ravenclaw... so I'd say _

"Gryffindor"


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

Lady Tanya smiled broadly and then leaned over the desk. With a smacking sound she placed a kiss on the headmistress' cheek.

Minerva's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she watched the other witch storming out of her office.

In the door, Lady Tanya turned around and said "You don't need to find a room for me. Sirius can put up my painting in his room."

Then the door closed and she was gone.

Lady Tanya hopped down the steps and decided to first pay Severus a visit.

When she reached the next flight of stairs, she sat on the handrail and slid down, whooping with joy.

At the end of the rail, she jumped on the floor and almost fell over. Before she hit the floor, she held on to a suit of armour and sighed with relief.

"I need to practice more" she laughed and proceeded to the next flight of stairs, which led into the entrance hall.

Using the handrail again, this time her landing was a bit more graceful.

""Who's causing all this noise?" she heard a hard voice coming from the broom closet in the corner.

Filch, the caretaker, walked towards her, accompanied by Mrs Norris. The lamp-like eyes of the cat glared at her as Filch approached the witch.

"Stop that nonsense. I will not tolerate such foolishness, so you better behave or I will report you to the headmistress"

"Sod off! I'm Professor Tanya now, so you better show me some respect" she snapped and glared back at Filch and his cat.

The caretaker, however reluctantly moved away and mumbled profanities under his breath, determined to interrogate McGonagall about this woman.

Just when Filch and Mrs Norris made their way towards the classrooms on the ground floor, Lady Tanya kicked the cat before she skipped down the staircase to the dungeons.

She snickered as she heard the howling of pain from the cat and the roars of fury from Filch ringing down the stairs.

It was terribly cold down here and the witch wrapped her cloak around her more tightly.

She reached the potions classroom in no time and knocked carefully.

When nobody answered, she knocked again, more urgent this time. "Severus, open that bloody door" she then shouted and banged her fist against it.

Seconds later Snape pulled the door open with such force that it banged against the stone wall.

"What is it? Is it impossible to have a little bit of peace and quiet in here?" he growled. "If you don't have any important business to handle with me, then I want you to leave immediately"

"Delighted to see you too" Lady Tanya said, totally ignoring his outburst. She pushed the potion master aside and proceeded to his private chambers.

"Did I invite you in?" Snape snarled while he tried to get past her and block her from entering.

Lady Tanya however was faster and reached his sitting room first. She had been here before, but last time she had been occupied with finding the best way to break the news about Zara's abduction that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings.

This time, her eyes scanned the room and immediately fell on a portrait next to the fireplace.

She stopped short and called out "Salazar!"

Severus raised his eyebrows and walked up to her, but she just stared at the painting.

"Oh my god, I had no idea there are still paintings of him existing"

Snape just frowned and said "As far as I know there are a few out there. One for example is in the Museum of Wizardry in London, but only few people can identify Slytherin on one of them."

"I would recognize him everywhere. He was a very good friend of my uncle"

"You know Salazar Slytherin?" Severus said disbelief edged into his voice as he looked at her curiously.

"Are you deaf, boy? I thought you heard loud and clear that I was a friend of her uncle." Salazar snorted. "I didn't know that you're still roaming this earth, my dear"

Lady Tanya stepped closer to the picture and put her hand on the old canvas.

"My _precious_ husband banned me into a picture until someone destroys it but fortunately one of my descendants discovered a way for me to leave my portrait. I never actually died, so I am still sort of alive, but I can't exist outside my portrait for too long." Lady Tanya explained quickly.

"I knew that bastard, Geoffrey sold you to, wouldn't be good news, but I should stop talking here... just look at my own offspring" Slytherin said gloomily.

During the whole conversation he hadn't looked up; now he raised his head slightly and chanced a glance at Severus "Any news from my murderous descendant?"

Snape just shook his head. "Since he has abducted my daughter, he is unusually quiet"

Slytherin just nodded and returned to his previous position, his chin resting on his chest.

Half an hour later, Lady Tanya left Severus' quarters again. Their conversation had been anything but entertaining, so she had decided to take a little tour to see a bit more of the castle.

She turned right and walked briskly down the corridor as she all of a sudden heard footsteps behind her.

The witch spun around and spotted a group of three students. "Hey Crabbe, look at that pretty bird right there. What do you think has she been doing in Snape's quarters?"

Curiously she waited for them to come closer to see who they were. She looked at the blonde boy who seemed to lead the group and the expression on his face really annoyed her. She heard him drawl in a very arrogant way and what she heard displeased her very much.

"Snape got himself a little girlfriend" the blonde snickered. "Though I thought he had a better taste in women. This bird here looks like a typical mudblood, no charisma, no style and look at the posture"

The two boys that were with him just grunted in agreement.

Lady Tanya just opened and closed her hands in raising anger. They most definitely were Slytherin and she wondered what Salazar would say if he would have heard them.

The blonde then stood right in front of her. He was slightly taller than her and not for the first time, Lady Tanya cursed the fact that she was short. She just hated it to have to look up to him.

"Well, pretty girl, you better tell me who you are and what you are doing here, or I will tell the headmistress about it."

Lady Tanya was appalled by such arrogance.

"First of all it is none of your business what I'm doing here, second, you better watch your mouth when you speak with me or you'll get to know the taste of ivory soap sooner than you'd like. And last, I can retrace my family lines back to long, long before this school was founded. Can you say the same about your family?" she said with the same arrogant voice, beating him with his own weapons.

The blonde gasped and turned a pretty shade of pink, though Lady Tanya had no idea if it was because of embarrassment or anger.

"YOU better watch your mouth when you speak to ME" the boy spat. "I'm Draco Malfoy and if I tell my father that you've threatened me, you wish you'd never been born"

"Well, little Malfoy. I doubt that very much. I can kick your daddy's butt every day of the week and twice on Sundays. If you don't believe me, try my but I wouldn't recommend it" the witch snarled and al of a sudden it seemed to Malfoy that she had grown several inches.

The small frame of her was almost towering over him and for the first time in his life, he regretted being so forward.

"Now you better get out of my way and leave me alone"

Malfoy regained his confidence quickly; he most definitely had a reputation to uphold and wouldn't let an unknown witch intimidate him.

Nudging his friends to follow him, he walked past her and towards the stairs. A few steps away, he looked at Goyle and said "Most definitely a mudblood, she can't fool anybody"

This last statement made the fury inside of the witch erupt. This little snot-nose just had no manners whatsoever.

She balled her fists and a growl emerged from the depths of her throat.

Then all of a sudden Malfoy was driven forward from an invisible force. The corridor just flew by and with a sickening thud he crashed against the stone wall next to the flight of stairs that led to the entrance hall.

Lady Tanya heard a muffled groan when Malfoy tried to get on his feet again.

She had no idea how she did it, but she was sure that her anger had something to do with it.

Since she had been banned in the portrait, she had not done any real magic. Her wand had been taken from her and she had no idea that she could do wandless magic.

Maybe someone could get her a wand from Ollivander's; she didn't feel comfortable with the fact that she couldn't control the magic within her.

When she continued to walk down the corridor again, she heard her stomach growling.

It had to be time for dinner already, so she decided to stop in the Great Hall and see if she could get something to eat there.

When she entered, she found the hall already filled with students. Harry and the other waved at her from the Gryffindor table and she waved back before her eyes scanned the room for a sign of Sirius.

She found him sitting at the high table next to Severus, who was wearing his scariest scowl. The potion master was obviously not too pleased with the seating arrangement.

When she passed the Slytherin table, she received an evil glare from Malfoy and she, in return flashed him her most charming smile.

_It is so much fun to tick people off_, she thought while she stepped up to where the staff sat.

Professor Flitwick, helpfully as always drew a chair for her and she placed it in between Sirius and Severus. In her point of view it would ease the tension at the high table, though everybody who knew her at least a little would doubt that just this noble motive was the reason why she decided to sit just there.

She thoroughly enjoyed the wonderful meal but at the end she started to feel quite weak.

"Sirius, it's time for me to return to my portrait. I feel like I'm fading"

The black-haired wizard looked at her inquisitively and recognized that indeed she looked a bit transparent.

She had never imagined that the way to their room would be so long and whiles he walked next to Sirius, she had to hold on to him for support more and more often.

The black-haired wizard recognized that Lady Tanya had terrible problems. Her knees gave away every few steps and he had to almost drag her through the corridors.

He was afraid that might not make it there in time when he recognized her body flickering like a muggle light bulb before it broke.

Sirius wondered how this could have happened so fast. He had seen her out of her portrait for over 12 hours before and this time it had been barely 3.

Maybe the spell that was allowing her to leave her portrait was wearing off or she was getting immune to it, or maybe she was just aging faster now and her lifespan would end soon.

He had no idea and he only knew one person who could have an answer for that.

They just turned the last corner and the door to Sirius room was already in sight when he suddenly felt her leaning heavy against him and her eyes closed.

She merely was a slight shadow and continued to fade.

Sirius swept her up in his arms and ran the remaining distance. He dashed into his room and placed her on the bed, padding her cheeks to get her attention.

"Tanya, look at me! What do I have to do? I don't know how to get you back into this bloody painting" he shouted and slapped her fiercely on her left cheek.

"You need to help me" he yelled hysterically when she didn't react.

Sirius looked at the still form in front of him when the shallow breathing subsided and finally stopped.

Tears started to form in his eyes when he took her cool hand into his.

"No it can't be" he sobbed and laid his head on her shoulder. "I've failed. I was responsible for you and I failed. How can I ever live with that on my conscience?"

"You have nothing on your conscience just yet"

Sirius jumped off the bed in horror and glared at the witch in disbelief.

"But I thought..."

"I know what you thought and when you don't help me up so that I can get in my painting it will not only a thought but a fact in a few minutes." Lady Tanya said weakly.

He stretched his hand out and pulled her up, but instead of releasing her, he held her closely and said.

"So you've just been playing with me?"

"Oh well, I could have walked to the room, but you can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" she smiled and winked at him.

She couldn't detect if fury, fear or relief was the strongest emotion in him right now, because his face showed all of them very strongly.

"You deserve a spanking for that evil trick you played on me and you have no idea how much you scared me. Trust me, you will get the proper punishment when you are rested enough to receive it, but until then I'm just glad that you're ok"

Then she saw something else in his eyes, something that hasn't been there before, or at least she hadn't recognized it.

"I hope you will make my punishment an enjoyable one" she said and grinned at him.

"Oh I can't guarantee it will be enjoyable for you, but it most definitely will be for me" he said slyly and kissed her forehead before he released her.

With a disappointed look on her face the witch walked up to her portrait and touched the stone in her pocket.

She vanished into thin air and just moments later made herself comfortable in her picture.

Sirius shook his hand at her playfully, before he left the room and walked towards Gryffindor tower.

------------------

Severus woke up with a strong headache the next morning. He had to supervise the detention with Dursley himself because Filch had taken the afternoon off to take his cat to the vet.

It had been a living nightmare to watch the boy tripping over the bucket, spilling the soapy water all over the floor, not to mention his own shoes, which were still in front of the fireplace for drying. Not even his strongest drying spell had managed to get all the water out of them.

This morning he would have to tutor this little dunderhead again, in transfiguration this time, but first of all he had 1st years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to handle.

He most definitely didn't envy the witch, who had to tutor the boy in history of magic.

------------------------

Dudley was already waiting in the classroom as the door opened and he curiously looked what teacher would torture him today.

He was pleasantly surprised when a young witch entered and smiled at him happily. She didn't look too strict, so he wasn't afraid at all.

The witch strode quickly to the desk and sat down.

"My name is Lady Tanya and this is how you will address me. Don't try any silly stuff and we should get along splendidly. As you know, I will teach you history of magic and I think we should start right away."

Dudley nodded not very enthusiastically. He had always hated history classes; all the dates and names made his head spin and he just couldn't help but yawn.

Lady Tanya, however who could not understand his lack of enthusiasm for her most favorite subject, scowled slightly and felt her good mood, that she had been in after all the fun she had yesterday, vanish.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at the boy in front of her, who expanded the black robes he was wearing to the maximum, angrily.

"I expect that you pay attention at all times. I might not look as intimidating as Professor Snape, but I sure as hell can be just as nasty when you irritate me"

Dudley raised his eyebrows at her and smirked about her foolish try to intimidate him.

"Well, then... let's start" Lady Tanya said and ordered him to open his textbook _A History of Magic_

"Today I will tell you a little bit about the magic in Ancient Egypt and then we will advance quickly to the foundation of Hogwarts. That should keep us occupied for a double period."

Dudley groaned and slammed the book on the table.

"Why the heck do I have to learn all that crap? You freaks just go along and show me how to wave that stupid stick. Best, you show me how to blow up things and to make stuff disappear. And why do you not have any white tigers here. I thought every good magician had tigers"

"We don't make white tigers vanish. This is some muggle nonsense." Tanya said testily. This boy was getting on her nerves already and she regretted that she agreed to waste her time with the dunderhead.

"You will do as I tell you and won't talk back anymore or I will have to punish you

Dudley just sneered at her and drawled "What are you going to do to me then? I know you wouldn't hit me... you don't look like someone you would hit a student"

_Just try me, little bugger, _she thought and glared at him angrily.

"Well I could give you detention, my little friend. On the other side I can take house-points and trust me, when you lose a whole bunch of points then your fellow Gryffindors will not be pleased"

"Who cares about stupid Gryffindor? I have said it before and I say it again... Gryffindor sucks! They are little sissies and I have no idea why they are known for bravery"

That was enough for the witch then.

"Oh well, when you think you have no problem with detention, then we will schedule one for tonight" she said with a smirk. "You will make sure that the owlery is spotless tonight. I don't care how long it takes you but be sure I will check on you and see if you do it correctly."

Dudley glared at her in shock.

"You c-can't"

"I can and I just did!" Lady Tanya said coolly. "Now let's continue with the lesson."

Dudley growled and glared daggers at her while she asked him what he knew about Ancient Egypt.

For the witch the double period stretched endlessly. She had never thought that one student could be so slow.

After she had repeated certain facts of Egyptian magic for the 5th time, she gave up.

"That's it for today. Write me an essay about how Magic was involved into every day's life in Ancient Egypt."

Dudley and the witch both sighed in relief when Lady Tanya grabbed her bag and rushed out of the classroom.

Although she never drank, she now had the sudden urge of drowning in a bucket of firewhiskey.

Snape dreaded even to think about that he would have to tutor that cheeky Gryffindor when he left the classroom after a group of crying Hufflepuffs.

The first years had cost him a lot of nerves today and one actually managed to melt his cauldron.

_I thought this would be Longbottom's talent only, but I guess I was wrong._

He swept down the corridor and up the stairs. In the entrance hall he scared the living daylight out of some Gryffindors who were on their way to potions as he deducted 15 points for being too noisy.

When he reached the classroom, his headache was killing him. He had decided to give Dudley a simple assignment so he could wait until the headache potion he had taken before he left could kick in.

* * *


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

He pulled the door to the classroom open and strode to the desk.

"Get your cauldron from the cupboard and start with a simple boil cure potion. Pay close attention to the instructions and DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE" he growled and sat down.

Dudley stomped to the cupboard and seized his cauldron.

_Can't he walk without sounding like a rampaging elephant, _Snape thought and massaged his temple.

After Dudley had placed his cauldron on the desk, he went to the cupboard that held the ingredients and started to take out what he needed.

The potion master was groaning in pain when the sound of grating door hinges pierced his brain.

Dudley however quickly read over the instructions before he started to crush the snake fangs.

When the pestle pounded in the mortar, the potion master thought he was going to die. He conjured ear plugs and tried to relax.

Dudley added the dried nettles and the stewed horn slugs before he stirred 5 times counter-clockwise, as instructed.

He thought about ways how he could get out of that obnoxious detention that night. Scrubbing the bedpans with the gloomy potion master glaring at him had been hard enough.

Starting to get angry, he threw the crushed snake fangs into the cauldron, causing the content to splash on the desk with a hissing noise.

Professor Snape gave him a threatening look and growled "You better don't splash any more of it, or you will find yourself in detention"

Dudley just snorted in annoyance, which Snape couldn't hear because of the ear plugs.

_I already have detention today, so he will have to come up with something else, _he thought while he added the porcupine quills to the potion.

Snape had allowed himself to sit there with his eyes closed for a minute when he heard a loud hissing noise. Instantly alarmed, his eyes popped open and he stared at the boy.

Clouds of acid green smoke hovered over the cauldron and the Gryffindor stared at the disaster in shock.

Snape knew exactly what was going to happen and grabbed his wand. He wanted to vanish the failed potion before anything else could happen.

Just then the cauldron started to melt and the fluid burned a hole through the desk and dripped on the floor.

The potion master dashed forward with drawn wand but at the same moment, Dudley jumped off his chair.

"This stuff is burning through my shoes" he screamed and pushed the table away from him. The sudden movement caused the desk to fall over and the cauldron flew through the air.

Snape stared at the cauldron in terror before it knocked him on the floor, spilling the whole content over him.

Within seconds his robes were drenched and his skin sprouted angry red boils.

He glared at his hands which looked like he was suffering from a bad form of the plague, before he got off the floor and rushed over to the boy.

"This means a week worth of detention starting tonight at seven." he growled icily. "Out now, before I forget myself and hex you into the next millennium!"

Dudley however was rooted to the spot. Before he could think twice, he burst out into laughter at the sight in front of him.

"Oh my god, I wish I had a camera" he burst out, holding his sides before he fell backwards and landed on his rear.

"2 weeks detention and 50 points from Gryffindor" Snape then screamed and waved his wand over the mess.

Dudley was still rolling on the floor laughing as Snape swept out of the room and back to the dungeons.

The Gryffindors were not pleased when they found out that Dudley had lost them 50 points, but everybody silently wished he could have seen Snape covered with red boils.

Especially Neville felt somehow satisfied that he wasn't the only one who messed up this particular potion. The same had happened to him in their first year, but he had had the disadvantage that the potion had been spilled on him.

Right after his Divination class with his aunt, he rushed down to dinner. He was starving and he needed a solid foundation before he started in the owlery.

Right when he entered the Great hall, his path was blocked by Lady Tanya and Professor Wells, who were talking with each other.

"Hello Dudley, what are you doing here?" Lady Tanya said and twinkled mischievously.

"Eating... what do you think" Dudley bellowed. His stomach was growling and the smell of the food made his mouth water.

The other students were already eating and he tried to push his way through to get to the Gryffindor table.

"I don't think you have time to eat tonight. As I know, you have detention with Professor Snape at seven; this gives you just two hours to get the owlery clean. So you better hurry then, you will need the time, trust me" Lady Tanya snickered evilly as she handed him a raw carrot.

"This will have to do until breakfast"

Dudley glared at her in utter terror.

"But I have to... have to eat" he gasped before he felt his anger and frustration rise again. "You old hag can't keep me from eating! This is illegal... that's grievous bodily harm. No it's attempted murder... I'm going to die of starvation" he shouted.

Professor Wells had to hold back laughter when Lady Tanya poked him in his fat belly and said "Oh you won't die that fast. You have enough to live on. Enjoy your carrot"

Dudley watched them walk off in frustration, sighing loudly as he watched the witch grabbing a piece of cheese cake from the Hufflepuff table.

He stomped to the owlery and started scrubbing the owl droppings off the floor.

_How disgusting is that, _he thought as he continued with his work.

After an hour, he was sweating terribly and his arms were sore. He placed Shaka on the floor, tired of him clawing in his sides.

The rat remained next to him and started to squeak terribly. Then an owl swept down and grabbed the anxious rat with its beak.

"Let my rat go!" Dudley screamed and started swinging his shovel at the owl. The owl however didn't think of it and landed on the highest bar.

The boy continued swatting at the owl until it dropped the rat. Dudley picked him up and put him back in his pocket.

He had totally forgotten that owls ate rats and now he just wanted to finish so he could get out of there.

It was just 15 minutes until 7 when he was finished. He dashed down the stairs and hurried to the dungeons. He had wanted to get cleaned up a little before he had to face Professor Snape, but he didn't have the time.

He jumped down the marble staircase and crossed a bunch of Ravenclaws on the way, which wrinkled their noses because of the disgusting smell.

Just when he reached the stairs to the dungeons, he heard a cold voice from behind "Look at this mess. You're leaving spots of owl dropping everywhere. You clean that up right away"

Dudley stopped short and spun around, only to find Filch glare into his face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the time. Professor Snape is awaiting me and I can't be late"

Afraid of what Snape might do to him in case he would really be late, he didn't even want to think of. He shifted from one foot to the other, anxious to get away and get Snape's detention over with. The growling of his stomach wasn't helping either and the terrible smell of his own body added to his discomfort. He felt bile rising in his oesophagus and his head felt dizzy.

The caretaker just grunted and walked off towards the broom closet. "I will inform the headmistress about this outrageous behaviour" he muttered, followed by his cat.

Dudley took the chance to run off before the caretaker could add another detention today.

He almost flew down the steps; when he reached the last step, he tripped on the hem on his robe and felt.

Just when he tried to get up again, he heard an old clock chime.

"Oh bugger... it's seven" he gasped and tried again to get up.

His left ankle was hurting terribly and wouldn't support his body weight.

Tears of pain and fear streamed down his face while he limped down the gloomy corridor.

This was the worst day of his life, he observed and right now he just wanted to die to get it over with or to be home with mommy and a large strawberry shake.

With the least bit of strength he could muster, he knocked on the door to the potions classroom.

"Enter" he heard the cold and hard voice of the potion master.

Slowly he pushed the door open and entered.

"You're late"

Dudley didn't reply. The teacher still sounded mad and he didn't want to give him another reason to add even more detention than he already had.

Snape was alerted by a terrible fetidness and looked up from the papers he was grading.

"How dare you to approach me in such a state?" he growled and distorted his face in disgust.

"Excuse me Professor, but..." Dudley tried to excuse himself, but Snape cut him off.

"I don't excuse anything. I don't tolerate impertinence or lack of effort when it comes to studies. I trust you will have to learn that being insolent will bring you nowhere in this school"

"Whatever..." Dudley whispered unnerved, the stories about the Weasley twins' newest antics still fresh in mind.

"Did you say anything?" Snape growled dangerously low. "You better not or this detention might be your last"

Dudley swallowed hard. He knew for sure that this was a dread he shouldn't take too lightly.

In the short time in this school he had heard enough rumors about the potion master... from being a vampire to being a deatheater and he was afraid that some of those rumors might be true.

"Here, sit at this barrel with horned toads and disembowel them. The entrails have to be sorted into the different organs and places into different jars"

Snape pointed at a chair next to a barrel with a content that actually smelled worse than Dudley.

Bile rushed up into Dudley's mouth again as he looked at the pile of dead toads, which looked disgustingly slimy.

He shuddered terribly, sat down and started to work.

Snape, who was back at his desk, glared at his student. The boy was positively a mess.

Owl dropping was all over his clothes and his face, obviously from wiping sweat off it.

The smell was almost unbearable mixed with the evaporations of the dead toads, but his nose was used to this sort of discomfort after so many years in business.

"Do you know how to identify the different organs?"

Dudley shook his head mutely mutely, afraid to open his mouth.

Snape groaned and walked over to him.

"We need kidney, liver and spleen. You put them separately into the different jars and put the rest into the bucket. Hagrid will get it for his monsters later. Now how you identify what is what."

He grabbed a toad and a knife and started to cut the stomach open.

"Here on the let, the triangle shaped organ with the auburn color is the liver. But be careful not to cut in it! We need it intact"

Snape too the liver out and placed it in the jar with the right label.

Dudley was gagging and it took all of his strength not to throw up.

After that, Snape took out kidneys and spleen and sorted it into the jars before he threw the rest of the entrails into the bucket.

"Then you put the toad on the grate to dry. Understood?"

Dudley was concentrating hard and his head started spinning.

"Speak up boy or it's another detention and I think you already have for the next two weeks." Snape growled dangerously.

Dudley didn't want anymore detention; this one was killing him already.

He opened his mouth to speak and took a deep breath, which turned out to be a bad mistake.

The terrible odour of the entrails made his stomach revolt and he couldn't stop it anymore.

Snape who was standing in front of him didn't see it coming and just shook his head in utter frustration and anger when a flush of throw up hit him full force.

Dudley emptied his stomach, mostly bile though, on the potion master's robes.

Snape stared in disgust at the mess and the miserable boy in front of him.

"You will clean this mess up... with your tongue if necessary and then you continue your work. You won't leave here until you're done and my office is spotless"

The venom in the teacher's voice made Dudley shake with fear.

He knew that whining would only get him into more trouble, so he sucked up the nasty remark and started to wipe the vomit from the floor with his own robes.

Snape rushed in his private chambers and quickly changed robes. He felt dirty and besmirched so a cleaning spell wouldn't suffice.

When he left his bedroom, he found Dudley standing in his sitting room, munching on a tray of biscuits the house-elves had left there earlier.

The potion master swore under his breath for leaving his doors unlocked. He would have never expected anyone being so bold to actually enter his chambers.

"How dare you" he yelled in fury, pointing his wand at the boy.

Dudley dropped the biscuit he had been holding and stared at the raging man in utter terror.

"Rubeta alterum" Snape bellowed and a flash of yellow light hit Dudley in the chest.

Dudley wanted to scream but out of his mouth just came a quacking sound.

_Oh my god, he shrunk me, _was all he could think before he started flying through the air.

Snape caught him with a hard grip and placed him on his palm.

"I will inform the headmistress about this intrusion and you can expect a severe punishment."

While Snape continued to threaten the boy, Dudley caught a glance of himself in the mirror on the wall behind them.

The face of a frog on Snape's palm glared at him with protruding eyes.

"Oh my god!" he tried to scream but only a mere squeaking could be heard.

"Now you continue with your task and nothing else! If I ever catch you messing with my personal belongings then you will stay a frog and I will search for a brain in the thick skull of yours. Although I might not find one, I will still try very hard"

The mad glinting in Snape's eyes made Dudley's stomach feel sick all over again.

With a flick of his wand, Snape reversed the spell and shooed him into the office.

"Now start" he hissed and Dudley started scrubbing once more.

It was past midnight when the potion master was finally satisfied and sent him back to Gryffindor tower.

Smelling worse than a purification plant, he crept up the numerous stairs, accompanied by the insulting remarks of several portraits along his way.

He knew, he couldn't go to bed like that, so he decided to run into shower real quick first.

Unfortunately he had no access to his pyjamas, so he pondered the possibilities of being discovered, but in the end he decided he had no other choice.

The terrible smell would raise everyone in the dormitory instantly, so he would have to run up there naked.

He rushed into the showers and got rid of the stains and odours, before he sneaked out of the bathroom.

"Damn... Peeves" he hissed.

There was no way in the world that he would pass this twit again, so there was only one way left.

Covered only with a small towel, he crept into the common room and was about to ascent the stairs, when all of a sudden the lights went on and two Gryffindors stared at him.

"Well, who do we have here" Fred sneered in his best Snape manner.

"Just leave me alone, it's been a terrible day without you two idiots" Dudley said and started to walk upstairs.

"Did you here that, brother dear?" George said in mock surprise and turned the stairs into a slide.

Dudley slid down, desperately holding on to the towel, until he sat on the common room floor again.

"Well, what do you want?" Dudley bellowed while he pushed his masses into an upright position.

"We need to have a little chat with you. Stop losing points for our house with your foolish attitude. And stop kissing the Slytherins butts. Trust us; they are not worth your attention... well ... maybe worth _your _attention, but not the attention of a decent human being. If you don't stop with this, we will make you sorry" Fred glared at him with venom in his voice.

Dudley was a little bit scared; this was so unlike the two jokers.

"Tata!" Peeves announced.

The poltergeist had floated up from behind and pulled the towel away from Dudley's private parts.

"Oh my god, I'm blind... I'm blind" George screamed in mock terror, but his brother clasped his hand over his mouth.

"Do you want to wake the whole tower?" Fred chided and held up their camera.

"Well" he then said and turned towards Dudley. "We now have proof that your _wand_ is definitely not worth to be mentioned and when you don't want to see the picture in every common room then you better behave"

"But that's blackmail" Dudley hissed while he tried to cover himself with his hands.

"Yes... we know" George quipped and the twins went back to their dorm, grinning like lunatics.

* * *


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

Dudley actually tried to behave the following weeks and the January turned into February.

He tried to stay away from Snape as much as possible after he had suffered terribly during the 2 weeks detention.

Hermione was too busy studying for her OWL's that she didn't realize that Harry's cousin had a thing for her. Since the first time he had seen her, he was amazed by her intelligence and willpower, something he didn't really possess.

Unfortunately, she was never alone. Either Harry or the Weasel were by her side so he never got a chance to talk to her.

He was very determined to get her away from Ron and during his last potions class, he had an idea.

A love potion should serve the purpose so he had spent hours in the library searching for the right one.

The positive side effect was that he could see Hermione more often and he felt all warm and fuzzy when she nodded at him approvingly.

He didn't really get along with the Gryffindors in general. For some reasons the Slytherins were more to his liking and he wanted to befriend them.

How little did he know, that numerous Slytherin students were deatheaters children and would rather spit on him than to speak a single friendly word.

The leader of the little group he was trying to get into however had other intentions.

A pretended friendship to someone so close to Potter and his little fan club would be most valuable for him.

He had vowed to the Dark Lord that he would deliver Potter to him after his Head of House had failed so deplorably.

Draco also had his own motives to have a spy in Gryffindor tower. He hadn't forgotten about the humiliation he had to endure and he was determined to find the culprit.

He was convinced that he would find him among the Pottermaniacs.

Deep inside himself Draco was disgusted by the aspect having to tolerate that muggle that called himself a wizard around him.

He had only a few selected friends and no one outside his own house. Only considering purebloods true wizards, he didn't pay attention to the other scum that occupied the castle.

The blonde Slytherin knew that his new friend-to-be had his eyes on the mudblood Granger. She had been a thorn in his side since she had put a step on Hogwarts' grounds. He would love to see her expelled, but unfortunately she never violated the rules or at least didn't get caught.

If he couldn't get her expelled, he at least wanted to see her humiliated and unnerved so she might fail her OWL's and Dursley could be the key.

---------------------

For the past two months, sleeping had been a disaster for Zara. The encounter with Malfoy was haunting her in her dreams and she couldn't bring herself to talk to somebody about it.

Professor Wells had witnessed one of her nightmares, but nobody knew that she was still experiencing them.

Several nights of the week she had to take a Dreamless Sleeping draught so she could even function in class.

She even had stolen from her fathers' personal stock so that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't get suspicious, but she didn't dare to do that as often as she wished to.

Today however she had another reason to seek him out. She had overheard Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Wells and Lady Tanya about the upcoming birthday of Severus Snape the last week.

The fact that he had freed her from the clutches of Lucius Malfoy made her very grateful to him and he was her father to boot, so she had decided to get him a present.

The book about ancient potions and spells had arrived today and now she was on her way to the lab.

She entered the classroom hesitantly, not knowing in what mood he was in.

He was sitting at the desk, obviously grading papers when she stepped closer.

"Why are you disturbing me, Zara?"

She took a deep breath and stepped up to the desk, the book clutched in her hands behind her back. Since the day he had rescued her, he had not sought any conversation with her.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I have something for you"

"And what would that be?" he said coolly, arching an eyebrow.

"Well... today is February 21st and I know that this is a special day for you, so..."

"This day is nothing special to me, so if there's nothing else you want... you may go"

The day had been downright terrible so far; the Dursley boy had tried his nerves to the extreme and the 5th year Gryffindors had did their share to raise his anger far beyond believe.

He wanted solitude and had no desire to put up with his daughter at the moment.

She was dear to him and he didn't want to hurt her by saying something he didn't mean just because of his current state of mind.

He raised his head, noticing that she was still right in front of his desk and not moving.

"I see you have not only inherited my talent but also my stubborn nature" he sneered and tilted his head slightly.

Her blue eyes bore into his obsidian ones and she replied "I guess so"

"Now would you tell me what you're here for so I can finish my work?"

She placed the gift on his desk in front of him.

"That's for your birthday" she said calmly and looked at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but his face was the usual emotionless mask.

"Thank you" he said in a business like manner and slowly unwrapped the package.

She stood there watching him pick up the book she had gotten for him and waited for an reaction.

Snape looked at the book and felt sorry for the heartless way he had talked to her. He had never expected that someone would remember his birthday, his daughter at least from all people, after all the trouble he had brought her.

He left his seat and walked around the desk.

Then Zara felt his arms around her enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you my dear. I really appreciate it that you thought of my birthday. Nobody had done that in many, many years"

"Most likely you didn't allow them to" she now said in a business like manner, resting her head against his chest, feeling safe and protected again.

The first time he had held her like that came to her mind again. The night he had come to get her out of the deatheaters' lair.

Her eyes started burning with unshed tears and a little sob escaped her.

Snape pulled back and looked at her, concern shining in his eyes.

"I think there is something we need to talk about" he said firmly and guided her to his sitting room.

Zara struggled inside. She didn't want to talk about it, afraid that she would start crying in front of him.

You couldn't cry in front of Severus Snape, never, he would eat you alive if you'd ever show any real emotions.

Even though she knew that he was her father, she still couldn't get over the evil, nasty attitude he had towards his students.

The way he had talked to her just now had proved the fact that he was not really capable of showing any other emotions than hate and sarcasm.

She sat down quietly and looked down on her lap, hearing Severus moving around in the room, putting wards up and then pushing a cup of tea in her hand.

"Now I would like to know exactly what happened "he said with his stern teacher's voice.

Zara swallowed hard. The way he talked to her now didn't help her loosen up at all.

She shook her head slightly. "I can't... I can't relieve that again"

"It won't help when you bury it inside of you. It will just remain there and grow and eat you up from inside. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about" Snape said and heaved a sigh.

This situation was very hard on his patience. He never dealt with emotional teenagers. The Slytherin girls didn't seem to have emotional problems and no other student would ever come and talk to him and he was most grateful for that.

"Now girl, pray tell what happened there" he said, his voice more insisting.

"Stop prying information out of me" Zara snapped and banged her cup on the table.

"You will talk to me with respect, silly girl. I'm not only your teacher but also your father"

Snape could clearly feel the little bit of patience running out when he listened to her stubborn answer.

"Then stop pushing. I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"I know there's more about it than you said and I want to know. You're my responsibility as student AND daughter. Now if you don't tell me I have my ways to find out" he growled, trying to intimidate her to do his bidding.

"Do what you have to do" she growled back, her blue eyes sparkling with fury.

How did he dare to talk about responsibility? If it wouldn't have been for his actions in the past, she would have never been in this situation in the first place.

Snape didn't need to hear it to know what was on her mind. She was upset; he could tell by the way she was looking for him.

Zara was looking for a scapegoat and she had found it.

"It's your entire fault anyway. He did all that because he hates you!"

"Who hates me? Malfoy?" he inquired carefully.

"Yes" she hissed.

"Then tell me what he did to you and stop acting silly"

This situation was getting ridiculous for him. He just tried to help her and she accused him.

_Well she's right about it, _a little voice in his mind whispered.

"Well I have enough of that now" he said firmly.

Zara was certain that he would throw her out of his private quarters but she wasn't prepared to what really happened then.

"Legilimens" he called and the office swam in front of her eyes. She gasped and then the office vanished and picture after picture invaded her mind, like she was watching a movie in fast forward mode.

She shook her head and tried to get him out of her head, but it didn't work.

Her own sorting passed in front of her eyes, then the images went faster and faster like if her own live was replayed in front of her.

Her first kiss, her escape from Dumbledore's home, their trip to Diagon Alley ...

_NO!, _her mind screamed. _No I don't want it... let me go!_

Severus was sure that now he would have the answer to his questions. Why his daughter was addicted to Dreamless Sleeping Draught and why she had lost so much weight and energy in the past 2 months.

He watched her abduction and her meeting with the deatheaters. Fury welled up inside him when he watched Bella using the Cruciatus curse on her.

He felt Zara next to him shaking furiously but he wanted to know. Fortunately he had caught her off guard and she had no idea what was going to happen. That made it a lot easier for him.

Concentrating at the task at hand, he searched her mind further.

His heart was about to stop when he watched Malfoy walking into her cell and forcing her to undress.

Zara opened her eyes and found herself on the floor, Snape hovering above her.

"Is it true that he touched you" he growled, not sure if he was more furious about Malfoy or himself.

He glared at her in a way that would make the first years scream in terror, but she couldn't see it.

Her eyes were on her lap once more and she couldn't speak.

"How much did you see?" she finally said after several minutes.

"I didn't see anything happening, but I know Lucius well enough to know that when he starts with it he goes all the way."

He then could see tears running down her face and he felt awkward, not exactly knowing what to do. A woman would be easer to talk to than the strict potion master but he was here and she needed someone to assure her that everything would be ok; or so he guessed.

"Please dear, why haven't you said something earlier?" he said calmer and lifted her gently off the floor.

"Getting addicted to sleeping potions won't do anything to better the situation. I can give you something to get over your addiction and a potion to make the memory less painful. You will stop having nightmares in a few days and soon the memory will cease to exist"

"You can... do that?" she said between sobs and hiccups.

"I can, when you promise to stop taking Sleeping potions and most of all stop stealing from my personal stock" he replied, arching an eyebrow at her.

Zara turned crimson immediately. "How did you know that?"

"I can recognize an addiction when I see one. However I hoped that you would confide in your Head of house or a female teacher, but you didn't. I'm sorry that I had to put you through this ordeal, but it was necessary. You need help and not drugs"

The Ravenclaw knew that the anger and frustration she felt inside would take a long time to subside, but she hoped that, if what her father said was true, she would be able to live and sleep again without fear.

"Does anybody need to know?" she said meekly before she turned towards the door.

"I have to inform the headmistress and Professor Flitwick but nobody else will hear about it" he assured her. "Go to your dormitory and rest a bit. I will prepare anything for your withdrawal treatments and when I'm ready, I'll tell you how it works"

She nodded mutely and walked towards the door.

He watched her leaving, disguising his feelings carefully until she had closed the door; then his anger and fury broke loose.

He grabbed a vial that stood on the table and threw it across the sitting room, causing a big purple stain on the opposite wall, followed by a scream of profanities.

Then he vowed that he would take Lucius out, come what may.

It would be painful and he would make sure that the monster he had once considered a friend would suffer and pay.

And maybe not only from his own hand...

He already had an idea how to handle it.

-----------------------------

Dudley kept himself away from the other Gryffindors as much as possible. He had different things in mind.

He knew that there was only one person who could help him to get what he wanted and this person was Draco Malfoy.

Right after breakfast the next morning, he walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Look at the little Gryffindor mudblood... the wanna-be wizard" Pansy Parkinson taunted when Dudley walked up to them.

"Shut up Parkinson; let's hear what he wants" Malfoy hissed and looked at Dudley with such a friendly expression, everybody else would have ran away as fast as he could.

"Malfoy, may I have a word with you in private?" the Gryffindor said and looked expectantly at Malfoy.

"Well, well... what could a Gryffindor want from me?" the Slytherin sneered and the others at the table started to snicker maliciously.

Obviously they were waiting for some humiliation.

Draco however rose from his chair and pulled Dudley away from the table.

"I need your help" Dudley said outright when he recognized the curious look on Malfoy's face.

_This might be easier than I thought._

"It doesn't happen very often that a Gryffindor asks for my help. I'm a Slytherin, you know?"

"I know, but I don't care about the Gryffindors. You're so much cooler and I wanted to be in Slytherin. It's not my fault that the hat is an old twit" Dudley said excitedly.

"So what kind of help do you need?" Draco said coolly, but inwardly he was already plotting his next move.

"Well I've heard that you're excellent in potions, so I wanted to ask if you could help me with a project"

Draco had to hold back laughter very hard when he looked at the innocent eagerness in the other boy's face.

If that Gryffindor would have listened to his house-mates, he would have known that you do never ask a Malfoy for help.

"Sure, I would love to help you with your project. I've heard that you don't get along too well with Professor Snape, so I trust you want to impress him?"

"No, I want to make a... "Dudley lowered his voice to a whisper. "...a love potion"

The Gryffindor wasn't only naïve but also dumb as dragon manure. The first thing you learn is that love potions mostly don't turn out the way you want it. You shouldn't tamper with somebody's feelings, even the Slytherins knew that.

However, for Malfoy it was the most excellent coincidence that had ever happened, because it fit perfectly in his plan.

Everybody knew that Dursley had an eye on the mudblood Granger. Almost everybody, because Granger herself had no clue at all.

"What do you need a love potion for? I trust that plenty of girls would love to date you" Draco fawned and looked as innocently as possible.

"Yes I know that for a fact" Dudley replied and stood up straight, showing his huge belly.

"But I want Hermione Granger! I need to get rid of the Weasel and a love potion seemed to be the safest way"

"True, true" Malfoy said and put a protective arm around the other boy's shoulder. "I think the idea is brilliant and I already have a potion in mind that will suit your purpose perfectly"

Dudley grinned widely, while the Slytherin led him out of the Great Hall and towards the marble staircase; unfortunately, he missed Draco's cunning smile.

"Ok, we both have to head to class, but I will meet you here before dinner so we can discuss the details."

Dudley nodded eagerly and walked through the oak doors for his first class, Herbology with Professor Wells.

He couldn't see that the other Slytherins had gathered around Malfoy, who was rubbing his hands in pleasant anticipation.

"This will be mere child's play" he said in a creepy, low voice before he set off for his own class.

---------------------

Severus was pacing his study, waiting for the last class of the day to drop by. He wanted to take his revenge today and was not in the mood to wait.

He had half a mind to ask Lupin to cover his lesson for him, but that would draw too much attention to his absence and he wanted to prevent that.

With a plan ready in his mind, he stepped into the classroom with billowing robes, his face set into the ever present emotionless mask.

He just wished that it wouldn't be the 5th years Gryffindor and Slytherins; Potter and Malfoy in one room was almost too much for him to handle.

"The instructions are on the blackboard. Start now" he bellowed and sat down at the desk.

Harry looked at Kelsey and they both knew that it would be hailing detentions today.

Everybody started preparing their ingredients quietly and putting them into their cauldron.

The only noise in the room was the sound of pestles and knives. Neville almost dashed under his desk after a murderous glare from Snape because he had to cough.

Hermione looked at the poor boy with worry in their eyes. Neville was so accident prone that it was just a matter of time until something happened.

The rest of the Gryffindors seemed to have the same idea, because they glanced nervously at Snape and Neville in turns, while the Slytherins did their best to hold back giggles.

Shortly before the end of class, Snape rushed up from his chair and started Neville so much that he accidentally dropped the whole leech into the cauldron instead of just a few drops of juice.

The result was terrible.

A red flame shot into the air and burned Neville's eyebrows and lashes instantly.

Hermione jumped from her chair and cast an extinguishing charm on the cauldron before everything was on fire.

Snape rushed over to their table and bent over until he was face to face with the Gryffindor prefect.

"Have I not told you time and time again that you must not help other students?" he hissed.

"But Professor..." Hermione tried to explain.

"There's no excuse for that" Snape bellowed. "That will be detention for you tonight, Mr Longbottom and 20 points from Gryffindor for not following the orders correctly."

"But Professor Snape... I just wanted to prevent a catastrophe. Students could have been hurt by the fire" Hermione spoke up.

"I don't care what you wanted. You did help a student although I forbid you to do so! You're an insufferable know-it-all and you think nothing can be done without you having your nose in it. Another 20 points from Gryffindor and a week worth detention"

Hermione was rooted to the spot. She had tears of fury brimming in her eyes but she was determined not to cry in front of the evil potion master.

The other Gryffindors were glaring at Snape with blatant rage, but they knew another outburst would only make things worse.

Hermione filled her potion into the vial and handed it over to Snape before he packed away her things.

"You have to talk to McGonagall about this." Ron said excitedly. "She will know what to do. You didn't do anything wrong"

Hermione didn't reply. As soon as the class was dismissed, she ran out of the room.

Draco looked at her sudden escape and another plan formed in his mind. this would be the best thing they had ever done.

He would teach those mudbloods a lesson, not to mess with a Malfoy.

The Slytherin was almost sure that the Granger girl had something to do with his state last year.

This would be the perfect revenge for him.

* * *


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

Snape left the classroom immediately and put up the strongest wards, before he took some floo powder from the jar in his study.

He stepped into the flames and called out "Malfoy Manor"

It was still early and he was sure that Lucius wouldn't be home for another hour. This gave him enough time to get everything prepared.He stepped out of the flames and crossed the entrance hall in quick strides before an house-elf recognized his presence.

"Narcissa!" he called out, while he walked towards the drawing room.

"Goodness, Severus! What are you doing here?" he heard a female voice down the hallway and seconds later the small form of Narcissa Malfoy appeared in the doorway.

"I have a bone to pick with your husband, but first of all, I would like to give you some inside information of your husbands 'business' my dear"

She led him into the drawing room and look at him curiously, while he made himself comfortable.

"Well, what did he do this time?"

"He laid his hands on my child!" Severus said angrily and with wide eyes she listened while Severus recalled the whole incident.

"I don't believe it!" she gasped. "I don't believe that he would harm the child of a fellow deatheater."

She got up and started to pace the room, the anger welling up inside her. "I always put up with his little affairs, the torturing of women, also I should have known better, but that he put his hands on an innocent child, that's too much"

Severus looked curiously while her pale face turned red with anger.He knew that he now had an ally against Lucius. Narcissa Malfoy was not a bad woman; just brainwashed by her family and made to believe that their ways were the only ways.

"How do you want to deal with him now?" she asked him quietly.

"You know what I have to do. If you plead for him..."

Narcissa turned away from Severus and shook her head.

"No, he went to far this time. Do as you please. I will not stop you" she said and left the room in a hurry.

Severus relaxed on the armchair and gathered his thoughts, waiting for Lucius to return. He didn't know if he would blast him to kingdom come as soon as he stepped inside or if he would let him know why he was here.

The minutes went by and the potion master became restless. He rose from the chair and started pacing the exquisitely furnished room. Snape checked the hour glass every few seconds, but Lucius didn't return. He was wondering if Narcissa might have warned her husband, when he heard the well-known sound of Lucius cane tapping on the marble floor.

Severus straightened himself to his full height and his eyes narrowed to small slits when he walked towards the door. At the end of the long corridor he could see Lucius tall frame handing his cloak to a house-elf. The silver-blonde man didn't pay his wife any attention, whose facial expression resembled Severus' in a strange way.

Snape slowly walked down the corridor when he suddenly heard a smacking sound and the witch screaming.

"How dare you?" she yelled in a high-pitched voice, strained wit anger and frustration.

"You're nothing but a little parvenu. The Malfoy's might have been rich but they never held a high stand in the wizarding community until you married me. ME! When I, a daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, married you I made your name sound respectable. And how do you reward me?"

Lucius didn't pay her any attention, but Severus, who had reached the entrance hall, hiding behind a suit of armour, listened closely to what she had to say. She was right; there was no doubt about it. The Malfoys had never been respected in the wizarding community until Lucius' union with Narcissa Black.

The name Malfoy had always been associated with the lowest level of the Dark Arts, manipulation and exploitation. He watched Lucius shooting his wife a disgusted glance and walked quickly into the library.

Severus was curious to see how far Narcissa would go, so he held his own anger back for the moment and watched from the shadows. He could clearly see the fingerprints on Lucius face as he stood in the candle light, pouring brandy in a glass.

Narcissa continued with her ranting and paced in front of her husband, who had settled down in one of the black leather armchairs that furnished the library. As quickly as a snake, all of a sudden he sntached her wrist and pulled her down to him.

"Your lack of respect towards me is quite disturbing" he hissed and Severus recognized the frightened sparkle in Narcissa's eyes. "It seems to me that you forgot your lessons; maybe I have to refresh your memory"

Severus slowly crept into the room, trying to remain unseen until he was in the right position to strike. He heard the sickening thud before he could even see Lucius' fist connecting with Narcissa's jaw.

The witch dropped to the floor in front of her husband and withered in pain.

Severus knew that Lucius enjoyed physical violence almost more than inflicting the Cruciatus curse on somebody. He cursed himself for not foreseeing this and felt sorry for Narcissa, who had to live through so many years of hell with the beast she had to marry.

The Blacks had insisted on a pure-blood marriage and Lucius was the only candidate besides himself. More than once in the past years he had wished that she had chosen him over Lucius. Not because he loved her, but for her own sake.

Lucius was a foul bastard and only treated her well until he had an heir. After that she had to hold up the façade of the faithful deatheater wife in public if she didn't want to suffer severely at home. Unfortunately there was no other way to terminate the marriage then by the death of one party and Narcissa couldn't risk to being sent to Azkaban because of Draco. Severus pointed his wand at his former friend, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Pray tell, my precious wife, what brought you in such a state. You should greet me with a kiss and some loving words when I return home" Lucius sneered and pulled his wife up on her long blond hair.

Severus knew that he couldn't wait any longer when he saw that Lucius was pointing his wand at her. "Crucio" he bellowed and Lucius dropped on the floor, letting go of his wife.

Severus lifted the curse as soon as Narcissa stood behind him, a large bruise developing on her pale skin.

"Snape!" Lucius hissed. "What in the name of Merlin is this supposed to be?"

The potion master had his gaze fixed on the wizard, who now started to rise from the floor.

"Don't disappoint me Lucius. You know very well that this day would come sooner or later. I couldn't do anything against the way you abused your own family; sad as it is, but when you put your clutches on mine, you won't live to tell the tale. I thought you were aware of that"

Lucius groaned in pain and glared at his former friend.

"You never cared about your little mudblood daughter before. You should be ashamed of your little affair with that bloody muggle. If I would have rid you of that child of yours, you should have been thankful. She was nothing special after all; but you had to play the super hero and get her out of there before I could finish her"

"Well, Lucius. Here you are mistaken. I haven't acted like a super hero, just like the father that you never could be" Severus said coolly.

"Alright then. You had your say, now would you please let me finish taking care of my wife?"

Narcissa winced terribly as she saw the gloved hand stretching out for her. She knew what was expected from her. She would have to bid Severus good bye and submit top the inevitable.

"I can not allow that. She had to endure more than enough from your hand and now it's time for payback."

He held Lucius at arms length with his wand, while he pulled Narcissa to his side.

"Is there anything that you would like to tell your husband before he's going to meet his creator, whatever hellhound that may be?"

He looked into the woman's eyes and all he could see there was hatred. It seemed to him like all the times of abuse and humiliation were replayed in front of her mind's eye as she looked at Lucius with utmost disgust.

"I hope that it is not too late for my son yet. You will no longer have power over us and you will not mould him after your own character. He could be a good boy if someone shows him the right path. I will make you pay for making my life a living hell and I hope that Draco can forgive me one day"

She then pointed her own wand at Lucius and looked at Severus. He nodded and together the shouted "Crucio"

Lucius collapsed on the floor without a sound. Then his eyes popped open and grew larger and larger, while he tried to scream out his pain, but only a rattling noise emerged when the wizard's lungs filled with blood.

His hands reached out for help but Severus and Narcissa just stood there without any expression, holding the curse on him.

Lucius' slender frame doubled over in pain while his hands grasped frantically in the air trying to grab something for support. His eyes rolled back into his skull and turned red with blood.

The wizard was twitching on the floor, shaken by fits of pain and finally a scream filled the air that let the blood congeal in the veins. Lucius stretched his hands in the air once more, his face stained with bloody tears and then the screaming and rattling subsided.

Narcissa did not shed a single tear, as Severus transfigured the corpse into a potted plant.

"Have you thought how you're going to explain his absence?" she asked him as she put the plant on the window sill.

"We both won't breathe a word about what happened until I let you know different." Severus said firmly.

"I need to think carefully how the truth will reflect on you and your son as well as on me. Not only in front of the wizarding society, but also in the eyes of the Dark Lord"

Narcissa nodded. "I will wait to inform Draco about the death of his father until I receive word from you"

"I will talk to Dumbledore about it. He's the only person I trust enough to mention it. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Narcissa shook her head. "The house-elves will not say anything about this incident. They are all loyal to the house of Black and therefore they will follow my lead from now on"

"Well then, I will leave you to yourself then" Severus said courteously and turned to leave.

"Wait, Severus" Narcissa spoke up and held him by his arm. He hesitantly turned around and looked at her.

Her grey eyes were shining brighter as he had ever seen it and she smiled slightly. "Thank you Severus. I'm in your debt and I will never be able to repay it. You saved my life today and my son's"

A small smile crept on Severus face and he padded her hand. "Don't thank me. I should have done that a long time ago"

With that, he rushed out of the Library and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

---------------------

Right before dinner, Dudley was waiting anxiously for Malfoy. Excitedly he tugged on his sleeves and shifted from one foot to the other. He knew that he was so much closer to his goal now and sure he would win Hermione.

The other students headed for dinner and all the chattering around him made him even more nervous. Harry and his friends casted him a curious look when they passed him and Dudley started to get angry when he finally spotted the silver-blonde hair of Malfoy.

He rushed over to him as soon as he stepped into the entrance hall and hissed "What the hell took you so long? I'm waiting since forever!"

It took all of Draco's strength not to hex him into oblivion, but he knew that this would be his only chance to get a spy in Gryffindor tower. The Dark Lord would be very pleased.

"Well, I'm here now or not?" Draco growled and dragged the Gryffindor into the broom closet. He seized a vial from his pocket and handed it to Dudley.

"I thought it would be hard for you to brew a potion without Snape getting suspicious, so I made it for you. I got all the ingredients from Snape after class today. He left the classroom so quickly that he didn't recognize I was still there. This concoction doesn't need to be brewed, just mixed"

Dudley smiled widely. "So this is a love potion? How does it work? What do I have to do?"

Draco sneered maliciously, but the stout boy seemed totally oblivious to the fact that Malfoy might not do that out of pure charity. "You just slip a little bit of the potion into her drink at dinner and make sure to sit in front of her."

He rolled his eyes at the clueless expression on Dudley's face. "She will fall in love with the first person she sees"

The other boy's grin seemed to go from one ear to the other.

"Wow, this is cool!" Dudley gasped. "Thank you so much. Now I know that all the stuff the Gryffindors say is rubbish. Slytherins aren't evil; maybe besides Professor Snape"

Draco nodded his head slightly and pushed Dudley out of the broom closet. "Now go to dinner and make sure you don't get caught"

Dudley turned around and rushed to the Great Hall.

Unfortunately Kayla was sitting opposite of Hermione so he had to take the place next to her. His mind was racing and luckily he was most fortunate tonight.

Harry and the others had decided to leave early to spend their evening with Sirius and only Hermione remained. She had detention with Snape tonight and had to go there right after dinner. When the other Gryffindors had left the table, Dudley shifted into Kayla's seat and glared at Hermione.

The Gryffindor prefect had a book propped up against a pitcher and was reading while she nibbled on her dinner. Dudley looked over to the Slytherin table and his eyes locked with Draco's. The blonde boy nodded ever so slightly and Dudley swallowed hard.

He knew that this was his best chance and he slowly moved his hand, which was holding the vial over Hermione's pumpkin juice. The young witch didn't realize it and he slipped 5 drops into the juice.

Eagerly he watched and waited for Hermione to drink, but she wouldn't move. Lost in thoughts, she turned page after page and totally forgot about her dinner. Dudley knew he had to get her attention somehow and cleared his throat.

"What are you reading Hermione?" he asked and the witch's head jerked up.

"What?"

"The book... what is it?"

"Oh well, it's just some light reading for my Arithmancy class" she answered and her eyes descended to her book once more.

Dudley stifled a groan just before Hermione absentmindedly grabbed her glass and put it to her lips.

_Drink... drink... drink, _he silently urged her and concentrated so hard that he tuned out everything that happened around him. He buried his face in his hands when she put the glass down without drinking and stuffed the book in her bag.

_Nooo!, _he groaned inwardly as she rose from her chair. _That was so close!_

Before she left the table, she picked up the glass once again and drowned the whole content in one big gulp. Suddenly her head started spinning and she closed her eyes. Dudley rose his head slightly and recognized the empty glass.

_Yay!, _he cheered silently and his eyes rose to the girl's face.

"Hermione?" he asked anxiously when he recognized her flushed face. _Look at me!_

Her eyes remained closed and she held on the table for support.

"What is going on?" she whispered. "I'm so dizzy"

Dudley gaze was fixed on Hermione when he heard a dark and low voice.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione swirled around and crashed into something solid.

"I expect you in my office at 7 o'clock sharp"

Hermione's eyes popped open and she looked at Professor Snape.

Dudley's head collided with the table with a loud thud and the Slytherin table was snickering furiously. Hermione however just stared dreamily at Snape and nodded.

"Certainly, sir"

Seamus and Dean, who were sitting not far away looked at each other in surprise and wondered why Hermione suddenly sounded like Luna Lovegood.

Dudley was furious. He banged his fist on the table and glared first at Hermione than at Draco, who had a hard time to keep his features in check. Hermione however, almost floated out of the Great Hall. She had to hurry and get to the dormitory. She wanted to make sure to look stunning for her detention with the lovely potion master.

Dudley rushed after Hermione and caught her in the middle of the marble staircase.

"Hermione?"

She continued to walk and muttered something intelligible under her breath.

"Hermione!" he called again, this time more urgent.

"What is it Dudley? I have to concentrate. There is something very important that I have to take care of tonight and I can't talk to you right now" she snapped and continued to climb up the stairs.

Dudley was shocked and angry.

Why, oh why had the terrible professor had to show up at exactly the wrong moment? He was sure that he could have gotten his attention if Snape would have waited just a minute longer.

Bugger!

Hermione was already up the steps when Dudley's mind snapped back into attention.

_Maybe there is a way to persuade her_, he though and ran after her.

He didn't see Malfoy along with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy at the bottom of the marble staircase holding on to each other to stop them from rolling on the floor laughing. "Leave it to the Gryffindor moron to make a great idea brilliant" he said between laughter.

"I know where I will be at seven" Pansy gasped and her eyes followed Dudley up the steps.

"Hermione" he panted when he finally caught up with her. The girl however did pay him no attention and seemed totally lost in thoughts once again. As soon as he had caught his breath, Dudley grabbed her roughly at her shoulder and she winced.

"Stop bugging me! I told you I can't deal with you now" she called enervated and freed her arm from his hard grip.

"But I really like you and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out with me" he asked as sweetly as possible, holding down his anger and frustration.

"Awww poor Dudikins!" she said so pitifully that it brought tears of fury in his eyes. "I'm awfully sorry, but I'm not interested in little boys. I want a man... THE MAN"

"But you can't..." he sputtered aghast.

Hermione glared at him with narrowed eyes and jaw set.

"I can..I want.. and I will! And now leave me alone. I have work to do and not much time"

Dudley watched her all but running down the hallway with her robes billowing behind her.

"Wait, Malfoy... he has to make an end to this... NOW" Dudley growled and ran back towards the entrance hall.

He spotted him and his cronies right at the top of the stairs that led to the dungeons and yelled "MALFOY!"

Dudley didn't even recognize Professor Sinistra passing him, deducting 5 points from Gryffindor for being loud in the hallway, when he stomped down the steps and grabbed Malfoy at the front of his robes.

"You cancel that potion right away or I will beat you up so bad that your own mother won't recognize you"

Draco pulled himself out of Dudley's death grip and glared at the boy in utmost disgust.

"If you want to hang around with us you have to learn how to behave in public. It seems to me that you have no dignity after that scene in front of everybody. Nobody is supposed to know, did you already forget that? We can be lucky that most of the students are still eating"

Dudley's eyes remained on Malfoy's pale, pointed face when the Slytherin continued.

"There's nothing I can do about it. The effect of this potion is permanent."

The Gryffindor's gaze dropped to the floor and his hands fell to his sides. The last chance to win Hermione's heart was lost and nobody could do anything about it. Heartbroken, he climbed up the staircases and wondered what the best way would be to end the misery his life was.

The Slytherins watched him once again ascending the marble staircase and Pansy nudged Draco playfully.

"What a loser" she laughed and pulled Draco down the stairs.

"Well, I trust the fun has just begun" the Slytherin prefect snickered malevolently and followed his friends to get ready for the show.

* * *


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

Hermione couldn't think of anything else but how she could get the interest. Her current boyfriend seemed to have vanished from her mind and all she wanted now was to look as pretty as possible. She didn't even wonder why she suddenly had such strong feelings for Snape. She only wanted to be close to him. How fortunate she was that she had detention tonight. She made a mental note to thank Neville properly tomorrow.

When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she absentmindedly mumbled the password. Her mind was occupied with thoughts what she would wear under her school robes. What a pity that she didn't own any fancy clothes, but maybe she could transfigure one of her sweaters into something nice. She raced up the steps into her dormitory and started to browse through her clothes. Hermione knew she didn't have much time. She had to be in the dungeons in just an hour. Finally she grabbed a purple sweater and tapped it with her wand.

Very pleased she pulled her new garment over her head and checked her image in the mirror. The now lacy, purple blouse covered her curves quite nicely. The girl started posing in front of the mirror and admired the way her brown hair sparkled in the candlelight.

"My hair!" she gasped and grabbed the bushy mess on her head with both hands. "Oh my god... I can't go down there looking like that"

She had no time for Sleakeasy's, so she tried her best with a smoothing charm and pulled her hair up in lose bun. Putting her robes on, she glanced at the hourglass and shrieked. Only 15 minutes to go; she had to hurry. Hermione looked in the mirror one last time and quickly she opened the two top buttons of her blouse, revealing quite a bit of her milky skin.

She smiled brightly, pleased with what she saw and hurried out of her room. When she stepped out of the portrait hole, the Fat Lady glared at her and chided "I doubt that is the proper attire for a detention"

Hermione paid her no mind, but pulled her robes tightly around her. She didn't want to display what should be for her potion master's eyes only. Quickly she ran down the corridor and down several staircases, when she heard someone calling her name behind her. She spun around and recognized Ron and Harry staring at her.

"Hermione, where are you going?"

Ron was shocked about what he saw. His girlfriend's face was flushed and the way she was dressed didn't leave too much to the imagination.

"You now I have detention with Snape tonight. I have to go now, I don't want to be late" she said coolly and walked of.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. With just a few strides, they had caught up with her and followed her along the corridor that led to the marble staircase.

"I can't believe you're going to detention with the greasy git, looking like THAT" Ron bellowed and grabbed her arm.

"I can dress the way I like Ron Weasley. You're not my father to determine how I'm supposed to look like. I want to look stunning for him tonight and I hope he will return my advances"

She freed her arm from his grip and started running again.

"Hermione!" Harry called out sharply and the sound of his voice made Hermione stop again.

"Harry, Just leave me be" she said before she turned towards Ron.

"I am sorry, but I'm in love with Snape. Tonight I'm going to tell him, so please leave me alone"

The two boys watched her hurry of in a very Snape like manner and couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"She's leaving me for the oversized bat?" Ron gasped aghast.

His hands were shaking with fury and his face had turned as red as his hair. "This ugly, old bastard! What has he done to my Hermione" he yelled and darted down the corridor.

Harry however knew he could not let his friend confront Snape in the dungeons. Shortly before the marble staircase he jumped at Ron's back from behind and slammed him on the floor. Pinning his arms down with his own, he said suspiciously "Ron, be reasonable. I doubt that Snape has something to do with it, or Hermione. They can't stand each other. There's something very fishy about it and we have to figure out what"

Ron's furious features calmed slightly and Harry released him.

"You're right. She didn't look like herself either" the redhead said thoughtfully. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to get the invisibility cloak and follow her. Maybe the person that put her in this misery will come to watch the show."

They hurried back into the common room, not paying attention to Dudley, who was sobbing loudly into a speckled handkerchief.

--------------------

Snape was sitting in his office, trying to concentrate on the papers he was trying to grade, but it was useless. The conversation with Dumbledore right before dinner was still on his mind. He had told the old wizard about Malfoy's transformation although it had dreaded him to do so. Albus was a meddling old fool and he rather wanted him out of his business, but this time he had no other choice if he didn't want to end up in Azkaban.

"We have to remain silent. Until Voldemort is defeated and the ministry is free of his followers we can not reveal the whereabouts of Lucius Malfoy. We can't risk getting you charged with murder and this is exactly what's going to happen when Cornelius finds out." Dumbledore had told him.

He would have to contact Narcissa and tell her to report Lucius missing tomorrow. She wouldn't be happy about it, but there was no way in the world they could tell the Magical Law Enforcement that Lucius was now a pot plant. Fortunately Narcissa's reputation was impeccable, at least as his devoted wife, so they wouldn't put her under Verita serum.

He was a bit more worried about himself though. They wouldn't have problems to put him under Verita serum if they expect something fishy, so he had to keep his conversation with Narcissa as short as possible. The Dark Lord would question him soon, but he wasn't afraid of that. He had jeopardized the attempts of the Dark Lord to enter his mind so often in the past years that he was well guarded. Finally he pushed the papers in the top drawer and sighed. A glance at the hourglass told him that it was close to seven. The insufferable know-it-all would shortly arrive for her detention and he wanted to be prepared.

He could barely believe that he heard her saying that she couldn't wait for her detention. This girl definitely had no life besides her studies; otherwise she would never enjoy detention. A malicious grin crept on his face when he thought about the look on her face, when he would tell her what to do. Just then he heard a knock at the door to the potions classroom and he exited his office.

"Enter" he growled and the door opened.

He had the sudden urge to rub his eyes when he recognized the person in front of him. Snape was sure that nobody had ever seen Miss Granger like that. Her robes were hanging loosely around her curvy frame.

Curvy? Since when had she been curvy? He had never seen her wearing something as tight as this. Her regular school robes and muggle clothes were rather baggy, but this was not totally different. Her tight purple blouse was half unbuttoned and it seemed to him that she had magically shortened her skirt as well. He had no idea what she was playing at, but he wanted to make sure that she got the right impression. He totally ignored her provocative outfit and made sure that his eyes did not wander.

"Well Miss Granger; you can get right to work. Clean those cauldrons over there and when you're done with that, you can start with my private lab" he said briskly and sat down at his desk.

Hermione nodded eagerly and mumbled "private lab" under her breath.

"Hurry up, we don't have all night" he bellowed and pointed at the cabinet where the cleaning supplies were stored.

"I wish we had" Hermione sighed and rushed over to the cabinet to get started.

Harry and Ron had slowly crept into the classroom right before Hermione had closed the door behind her. The dark haired wizard had decided that it would be safest to stay as far away from Snape as possible, so they moved carefully over to the next corner and watched Hermione carefully. Ron couldn't believe how his girl friend displayed her so called affection to Snape. He shuddered inwardly when he thought about what Snape could do to her in this state.

Hermione started scrubbing the first cauldron, but her school robes were in the way. Her sleeves were soaked and water was dripping on her shoes. A sly smile crept on her face when she looked at the potion master, who was busy reading the Daily Prophet. Quickly she took her school robes off and bent over the sink, pushing her rear back, in, what she hoped a seductive manner.

Snape however paid no attention to his student as long as he heard her working. He focused on the article about Umbridge's trial. She had been sentenced to 5 years of labour in the Magical Beast Asylum in London. He had nearly chuckled at the thought of Miss Dolores Umbridge shovelling dragon manure and hippogriff droppings for the ministry. Then he recognized that something was amiss. Immediately he was aware that he no longer could hea the water splashing in the sink and looked up.

Hermione had been tired of cleaning cauldrons, without him even recognizing her obvious attempts to seduce him, so she wanted to take matters in her own hands. Silently she had walked up next to his desk and waited for him to realize she wasn't working anymore. She knew he would yell at her, but she didn't care as long as he was talking to her at all. When he looked into her eyes, she had to suppress the sudden urge to wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless.

"Why are you not working Miss Granger?" he growled. "Do I need to deduct even more points from Gryffindor?"

"I truly apologize, sir, but I can't help myself. To be in the very room with you, takes my breath away. I can't stop thinking about all the things I could do to you."

Snape arched his eyebrow suspiciously and looked for any sign of mocking in her face, but couldn't find any.

"Has the thin air in Gryffindor tower made you delusional" he sneered and her gaze dropped.

"I'm not delusional, Professor. I'm in love" she said meekly and Snape could see her face turning crimson.

"Miss Granger! I'm not listening to this childish nonsense. You will return to your work immediately or I will report you to the headmaster"

Hermione's eyes were blazing with fury, just like Ron's who was still watching her. It took all of Harry's strength to keep him hidden under the invisibility cloak.

"It is not my fault that I love you so much. You are the sexiest man that I have ever seen and I want to be yours. This is the truth and I'm not ashamed about it" she said firmly, cupping his face with her hands, raising it to make sure his gaze met hers.

Snape was ready to explode. In his point of view that was all a stupid Gryffindor prank and he was just waiting to hear someone snicker. Then he recognized that something was wrong. His hands came to rest on her shoulders and he turned her towards the candle. When the light fell on her face, he saw her glassy eyes with pupils big as saucers.

She looked drugged and he was sure that exactly that had happened.

"Do you think he's going to kiss her?" Pansy snickered quietly while she watched the whole procedure from outside the door. Draco had magically enlarged the keyhole so that the both had a good view. Crabbe and Goyle were positioned down the hallway to alert them if anyone should show up.

The Slytherin prefect looked at his friend and sneered. "I doubt it. No way in the world is he going to kiss a filthy little mudblood."

They thought he was mistaken when Snape turned Hermione around slightly and lowered his face to hers.

"Have you been drinking or eating anything besides the meals in the Great Hall?" Severus asked the girl, who swayed slightly.

"No sir", she whispered. Feeling intoxicated by the fact that his face was so close to hers.

"Has anything strange happened during dinner?" he questioned her further but she shook her head, moving it slowly closer to him.

Harry stifled a scream as he felt Ron's teeth sink into his fingers, which covered his mouth. Not knowing what else to do, he cast a full body-bind on his friend and leaned him against the wall. He couldn't risk getting them all in trouble. Snape obviously was on to something.

Severus was trying very hard not to yell or throw her out of the room this very minute. It was obvious to him that the girl had been set up and had no idea what was happening. The only person that came to his mind that was capable of doing something like that was Malfoy. His eyes were scanning the room for any sign of him, but couldn't find anything.

Hermione however took the chance that was presented to her by the momentary distraction of her teacher, and kissed him slightly. The sudden feel of her lips on his brought him back to his immediate attention.

"You shouldn't have done that!" he chided her and regretted his harsh behaviour immediately when he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

He cursed the fact of having to deal with two emotional teenagers in such a short period of time. Although he didn't particularly like the Gryffindor prefect, he couldn't leave her like that. It was absolutely intolerable letting her running around in the castle lusting after him.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I just couldn't withstand. I love you and I want to be close to you" she sobbed in her hands.

Snape, who firmly held her on arms length, looked at her and asked "When did you first have these feelings for me?"

Hermione shrugged. "The first time I was really aware of them was after dinner, when you told me at what time I would be having detention."

_Well, that cleared at least the time when the potion was administered._

Someone had given it to her during dinner. He searched his mind if he had seen anything unusual at the Gryffindor table that evening, but he couldn't remember. Even under the best circumstances, he had enough to do with keeping the Slytherins in check to worry about the other students. First of all he would have to find out what potion had been used. Obviously it had been a love potion, but he had never seen one that had such a strong effect on the person. He was seriously concerned about the way it affected her and the quick change of color in her face and the large pupils added to his worry. It was certain that he had to find a way to cancel the effect quickly or it might cause a lifelong damage or even worse.

Hermione could feel her heart beat faster and faster with every minute. The urge to kiss him and feel him close to her got so strong that she couldn't hold back any longer. In a not very gracious movement, she threw her arms around the potion master's next and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands grabbed his hair and pulled his face closer to hers.

Harry was totally shocked. Fortunately Ron didn't witness any of this, but he was sure that he could hear her moaning and squeaking. Just then he heard somebody giggle outside and his mind started racing. Whoever had done this to Hermione was obviously out there, enjoying the show. A wave of fury flowed through his body and he dashed towards the door.

Snape caught a quick movement from the corner of his eye, but it was impossible to detach him from her, without getting physically violent; an option that seemed more favourable with each passing moment.

Harry was still covered with the invisibility cloak as he pulled the door open and saw Parkinson and Malfoy falling to his feet. They obviously had been spying on Hermione and Snape. Their flushed faces and tears on their cheeks showed how much they must have enjoyed it. Without considering what would be the best way to deal with them, Harry decided that he would do what he liked best. Before Malfoy could fully stand up, Harry had launched himself on him and pinned his body to the floor. Blow after blow landed on Malfoy's face, which caused his nose to bleed and his eye was black and swollen shut just a few moments later. Pansy had managed to get up from the floor and was now screaming deafeningly, while Harry continued pummelling Draco.

Snape heard the commotion in the hallway and sighed heavily. This truly was not his day, or week or year. He truly wished it wouldn't even be his life!

Without further ado, he grabbed Hermione's arms roughly and squeezed her wrist until he heard a muffled yelp of pain against his neck.She immediately let go and he dropped her on the floor with a thud. Just a few seconds later, he was at the door and stared at the view in front of him. The head of Harry Potter was hovering over Draco Malfoy, while his fists were pounding into the face of the Slytherin, the rest of his body seemed to be covered by the invisibility cloak.

"Shut up Miss Parkinson!" he roared and grabbed Harry's neck, pulling him off his victim.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Take Mr Malfoy here to the hospital wing. I will be there shortly."

"Parkinson! Common room!" he bellowed and pulled Harry inside the classroom by his collar.

"Can anybody tell me what's going on here?" Harry called out, while he stumbled along after Snape.

"This was the question I just wanted to ask you, Potter" Snape growled and dropped Harry unceremoniously on a chair in the front row.

The boy's eyes immediately fell on Hermione again, who was rolling on the floor, with closed eyes, moaning and sighing.

"What's wrong with her? She said she's in love with you" Harry all but spat, what earned him a sharp glare from his teacher.

"I noticed that Potter. I have the opinion that she has been drugged; a love potion most likely. Now would you please tell me why you basted Malfoy out there?"

Harry quickly explained what had happened after dinner and how they had assumed that something was fishy.

"So you decided to spy on her" Snape asked questioningly, arching his eyebrow.

Harry, who wasn't able to tear his eyes off Hermione, nodded. "We just wanted to make sure that she's ok."

"Well, I will inform Professor Lupin about your abysmal behaviour. He will give out your punishment"

"What about Malfoy?" Harry spat, glaring at Snape with utter fury.

"Don't worry about him. He's not your business."

"Are you going to help her now, or will you leave her like that for your entertainment?"

Snape gave him his patented death glare and moved up to him. Lowering his face until they were on the same eye level, the potion master growled dangerously low "I certainly do not find it entertaining to have an insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all lolling on my floor. I can't think that she is such good company that I would keep her here any longer than I necessarily have to. Now take your sidekick and go back to your dormitory, before I take all the points Gryffindor could score so far"

Harry swallowed the nasty reply that was on his lips, because he knew that this wasn't an empty threadHis eyes darted towards Hermione again and he gasped.

"Professor! Hermione isn't moving anymore"

Snape's head spun around and they both rushed over to her.

Lowering his face to her chest he bellowed "She has no heartbeat"

* * *


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

Harry just glared at Hermione and without further ado, he did the only thing that came to his mind. Snape rushed over to the fireplace and called out for Madam Pomfrey. The witch's head appeared in the fireplace and Snape yelled "Poppy quick! An emergency"

The potion master returned to his students and spat in utmost disgust "Potter! How dare you to abuse the unconscious girl in such a fashion!"

Harry turned away from Hermione and glared at Snape.

"I'm not kissing her; if that's what you're thinking. I'm trying to safe her life! If you want to help, do as I say otherwise bugger off"

Snape stared at his student, at loss for words maybe for the first time in his life. He recognized the girl's chest rising when Harry lowered his mouth over hers again. Quickly he knelt down beside Hermione and started to push on her chest as instructed. Fortunately Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the fireplace just when Harry started to feel a pulse. The mediwitch didn't ask what happened. She placed a floating charm on Hermione's limp body and stepped into the fireplace with Snape close behind.

Harry was about to follow when he remembered that Ron was still leaned against the wall. He thought it would be the best idea not to lift the body bind from him before they were back in the tower. While he floated Ron beside him, he cursed himself for not punching Malfoy harder. As soon as he reached the common room, he settled Ron in an armchair and called out for Seamus.

"Hermione's in the infirmary and it doesn't look good. I had to put him in a full body bind. You can release him as soon as I'm gone, but keep him in here"

With that he was out of the room and running down the corridor. His heart was pounding in his chest; not only because of the running, but mostly because of his worries about Hermione. At least CPR had brought her back, but it was still unclear what had caused her breakdown. He reached the hospital wing in record time and found Snape standing next to Hermione's bed, wearing his usual scowl. On the other side was Professor Lupin, looking worse than in a very long time. Madam Pomfrey was tending to Hermione, who was again twisting and turning on her bed.

Then Harry stepped closer to Lupin and asked "What's wrong with Hermione?"

"We're not sure yet" the werewolf whispered. "Go back to your common room, please. Madam Pomfrey needs to concentrate and there's nothing you can do at the moment"

"But I want to be here" Harry said stubbornly, but Lupin stopped him.

"I insist that you go back to your common room. I will let you know as soon as anything changes"

Harry knew that this was serious and so he reluctantly obliged. He heard Malfoy groaning in his bed as if he was going to die.

_Leave it to Malfoy to make a huge affair out of a broken nose, _he thought and closed the door behind him.

As soon as Harry had left, Madam Pomfrey turned towards Lupin and Snape. "I'm sure that the girl has been poisoned, but I can't determine with what"

Snape stepped closer to the bed and Lupin recognized that the wizard suddenly looked even paler than normally.

"Do you not smell this?" he questioned. When he saw Poppy and Lupin shaking their heads, he heaved a sigh.

"We have to hurry. Poppy give her a strengthening potion and make sure that her system is not collapsing again. I will be back as soon as possible with a potion that might save her"

While he spoke he stepped into the flames and flooed back to the dungeons. In his private lab he started to add a bezoar, activated carbon, cobalt and sulphur to a common strengthening potion and let it simmer for a few minutes. While he waited for the potion to be ready, he paced in his study what seemed like eternity. Who would want to poison the girl was beyond him. Her previous behaviour had indicated that she had consumed a love potion. There was no doubt about it, but what love potion did include this particular ingredient. He had been taken aback that neither Lupin nor Poppy had recognized the smell of bitter almonds from the girl, but obviously these two belonged to the 50% of the population that couldn't smell it.

"Severus, hurry!" he heard Lupin's voice from the fireplace and rushed into his lab.

He filled the new potion into a vial and flooed right back to the infirmary. When he recognized the greyish color of her skin, he hoped that his antidote would work.

"Give her 8 drops of the potion every 2 hours. It should help detoxicating her system"

Poppy did as she was told and Lupin took Severus aside.

"Do you know what kind of poison had been used?"

"Yes I'm quite sure that she's been poisoned with hydrocyanic acid"

"How did you know?" Remus asked impressed.

"I recognized the smell of bitter almonds when we reached the infirmary. I had already smelled it in the classroom, but then I thought it was from my own stock."

Then he turned towards Madam Pomfrey and said courteously "I will try to find out what kind of potion had been administered, because we still have to handle the effects of that if...when she feels better. Call me if you need me"

He left the infirmary and walked slowly to the dungeons, deep in thoughts. Since he had discovered the bitter almond scent, he was racking his brain for a possible answer. Not in all these years as a potion master, he had come across a love potion that used bitter almonds. He knew that Malfoy had something to do with it and Lucius had all kind of books about the deadliest potions at home. Snape then suddenly picked up his pace and all but ran to the library. There had to be something in the restricted section that he hadn't paid enough attention to. He pushed the door open with one swift move, nodding curtly at the strict librarian.

"Severus! What are you doing here at this time?"

He spun around and looked into vivid green eyes.

"Well, I'm here to research on love potions"

Snape knew that this had been the wrong way to phrase it when he saw how hard Lily had to stifle a giggle.

"It's not the way it sounds, I assure you. It seems that Malfoy has slipped Miss Granger a love potion."

Lily still smiled broadly and tried hard not to break out in laughter at the obvious discomfort of her old school friend.

"We should sit down and then you can tell me what got your nerves so twisted" Lily suggested and they sat down on a table furthest away from the librarian.

Snape quickly recalled what had happened when Hermione showed up for detention and this time it took Lily all her strength not to collapse on the floor.

"So she actually kissed you?" she inquired with a twinkle in her eyes that could've given Dumbledore a run for his money.

Severus just nodded curtly and continued. Soon Lily's expression changed from amusement to shock as he told her about Hermione's breakdown and what Harry had done to bring her back. A warm feeling of pride welled up inside her when she thought about her son's reaction.

"I trust you haven't awarded him any points for his presence of mind?"

Snape felt her glare on him and he clenched his fist before he answered nonchalantly.

"This was not an academically achievement, my dear"

"Oh don't give me that rubbish, Sev" Lily called out and waved her hand dismissively. "I've seen for myself that you awarded Goyle points for having his tie tied correctly"

Her sudden outburst earned her a stern look from the librarian and Severus knew it would be the best to change the subject.

"Excuse me, but I have to look up some old potions and see if I am able to find what was used to bring Granger in this condition" he said and pushed his chair back.

"Let me help you, please. I really like that girl and it concerns me that she's not well"

Severus shrugged his shoulders and marched off to the restricted section. It was already past midnight and they hadn't found anything significant. Snape heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyes, before he closed, what seemed like the hundredth book.

"Let's look at the facts once more. We know that someone has put bitter almonds or something that contains cyanide into the love potion, but-"

Snape's head jerked up. "What? Say that again"

Lily gave him a confused look.

"What have you just said?" Severus urged.

"I said that someone has put bitter almonds or something that contains cyanide into the love potion"

"Damn! Why haven't I thought about that earlier? Do you still want to help me?" Severus called out.

When Lily nodded, he grabbed a book from the huge pile in front of him and said "meet me in the dungeons in 10 minutes" and rushed out of the library.

As soon as he reached his study, he pointed his wand at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and mumbled something intelligible.The painting swung aside and Snape grabbed a little package from a hidden vault in the wall. Just when he returned to his desk in the classroom, he heard footsteps in the corridor. He ignored them and opened the package with trembling hands. The wrapping was grey and dusty after over 10 years packed away in the stone vault. Snape opened the book that contained all the different torture curses besides the Cruciatus curse until he found what he was looking for. During his active deatheater times, he had collected several most complicated and dangerous potions and other ways to make people do his bidding. Unfortunately he had shared his discoveries with Lucius and so his former friend had been in the possession of exactly the same book. He was sure that Draco must have nicked it and that the answer to their problem could be found in there.

Quickly he browsed through the book, trying hard to ignore the more than graphic images in it. He wasn't proud of his deeds as a deatheater; all the torture he had inflicted on the innocent and the many women he had taken against their will, was enough to give him regular nightmares until the end of times. Unfortunately, Draco already seemed to go into the same direction, the wrong direction. However now that his father couldn't influence him in a negative way anymore, maybe he had a chance to set the boy's ideas straight. He heard the door to the classroom open and close and raised his head. Lily was standing in front of him and looked intrigued at the book in front of him.

"I found it!" he said simply and pointed his finger at a text in the middle of the page.

The witch looked at him and recognized that he looked quite ropy. His eyes were heavy lidded and dark shadows had manifested around them. The pale skin of his face had turned to a sickly grey and she knew that if he didn't get sleep soon, he would just pass out from exhaustion. There was only so much that a man can take and it seemed to her that the past days of the potion master must have been quite tiresome.

"What do have there, Severus?" she asked and followed him back into his study.

They sat down at on the black leather armchairs and Lily placed the book on the little table in front of her. Her eyes grew wide when she read all the effects the potion caused.

"Did ALL that happen?" she asked him, truly afraid of the answer.

"No, I assure you. Leave it to Malfoy's arrogance to try something that complex and mess it up. Fortunately he left some ingredients out; most likely because he couldn't get a hold of it, and I'm quite sure that he replaced this one" he pointed at a certain part of the text.

"What's that supposed to read?" she asked him curiously and stared at the intelligible part of the text.

"You have to know that Lucius has exactly the same book. We charmed it that it looks exactly like this, so that every time I added something new, it would appear in the same way in his copy. When I added this particular potion to the book, I have been in a hurry so this part here is nothing more than a scribble."

Lily nodded and beckoned him to continue.

"It is supposed to read kidney stone, but I'm quite positive that Malfoy identified it as cherry stone."

"OH my god!" Lily gasped. "This is where the cyanide came from. He added 7 cherry stones to the potion and..."

"Exactly my dear. The fact that he butchered the potion like that will make it almost impossible to cancel the effects and the fact that even if the potion would've been brewed correctly, the effects are permanent, doesn't help." Snape sighed and rubbed his eyes once more. "I don't know what to do, Lily"

The witch looked at him pitifully and stroked his cheek softly. "First of all we have to make sure that Hermione survives the night. When she's out of danger than I'm sure you'll find away to cancel the potion"

"You are right, Lily"

Just then the witch moved to the fireplace and called out for Madam Pomfrey.

"Lily, why are you up in the middle of the night" the mediwitch scolded.

Lily however ignored her and said "Severus told me everything that happened. How is she?"

Poppy looked at her sleepily and answered "She's a lot better; thanks to Severus. Her heartbeat is steady and her rosy color is coming back too. It seems that this night will show if she will make it through without any after effects"

"We all have to hope, Poppy" Lily said and was about to leave when the mediwitch spoke again.

"You have to take better care of yourself. It's not healthy for you to be up at this hour of the night in your condition."

Poppy took the fire tongs and held out a little vial for Lily.

"You better take this my dear. It's a sleeping draught" she said sternly and the younger witch took it between her teeth.

When she turned away from the fireplace, she recognized Severus was brooding over another tome, his hands entangled in his long black hair. She quickly conjured a cup of tea and emptied the vial in it.

"Drink that, Severus." she commanded and the potion master took the cup graciously.

He drowned the cup absentmindedly and his eyes closed immediately. A smile crept on Lily's lips and she looked at his relaxed features for a moment. Carefully, she floated him to his bedroom and snickered at the thought how James would react if he would know she was in Severus private chambers. She made sure he was comfortable and casted another spell on the sleeping man in front of her.

"This should do the trick" she said quietly and exited his room.

The next morning, Lily was pleased that Severus did not show up for breakfast. Dumbledore gave her a knowing smile before she made her way towards the dungeons. She had met shortly with James before breakfast. He wasn't pleased to stay alone at Godric's Hollow, but he knew it was for the best. They had taken in Zara's mom until the new house was ready to move in. The woman was still a little scared about the whole situation and she dreaded another encounter with Snape, but James had assured her that the potion master wasn't that upset anymore. Lily stepped into the classroom and carefully proceeded to Severus private quarters. She found him still sound asleep and decided she would take matters into her own hands. Snape's first class this morning would be the 7th years Gryffindors and Slytherins and she knew that even Sev would be up in time, he wouldn't be able to handle them; not in his current condition. Just when she cautiously exited his private chambers, she heard the commotion in front of the classroom doors. With a swift move she opened and the students filed in and took their regular seats. When everybody was settled, Lily stood in front of the desk and cleared her throat.

"I have to inform you that the class is cancelled for today. Professor Snape is working on a very important potion, but he told me today's assignment and so I want you to go to the library now and write an essay about this particular potion. Two scrolls should suffice; to be handed in next class" she said firmly and flicked her wand to reveal the name of today's assignment.

By the mentioning that Snape wouldn't be here today, all the students were cheering but only until they heard what a difficult potion they had to write an essay about.

"Now leave the classroom and proceed to the library. I will check on you in a few and when I see any kind of misbehaviour, I will take points. Is this understood?"

The students nodded mutely and Lily clearly heard some Slytherins muttering if she was even allowed to dock points when she wasn't even a real teacher.

"Let me assure you Mr Flint that I can and will dock points from everybody that steps as much as a toe out of line"

With that she glanced at the Weasley twins, who gave her the most angelic smile they were capable off. The students left the classroom just before lily heard a roaring from Sev's chambers.

"Seems like the sleeping beauty has awakened" she snickered and took a seat in the front row to enjoy what was going to happen.

Lily was maybe the only person, who wasn't intimidated or offended by Snape's behaviour. For her he had always been a great friend and it had disturbed her severely that her husband and other friends could never tolerate Severus. She hoped that when this all was over, the marauders could finally make peace with the potion master, although she knew it would be hard work. Why men always had to be so stubborn was totally beyond her. A few moments later, Snape made his bat-like entrance as usual, only to find his classroom empty.

"I swear if they don't have a damn good excuse for being that late, I will make sure that neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor will have points left to deduct after end of class" he bellowed and took his usual place at the desk.

"Don't worry about that Sev; they won't come at all."

His head turned to Lily, who he had decided to ignore before and arched his eyebrow questioningly. The witch could see the dark man's hands trembling with anger, when suddenly he said in his most dangerous voice "It seems that the dunderheads are really skipping class today; which means that I hereby deduct all the points from..."

"Stop, Severus" Lily spoke up quickly. "It's not their fault. I send them away"

"You did what?" he growled dangerously low and his expression would have made even a 5th year scream.

"Well, after the sleeping draught I have given you last night and cast a spell on you to prolong the effect, I thought you wouldn't be able to teach any classes this morning. And you wanted to work on Hermione's counter-potion, so I asked Kimberly to cover your classes for today" she answered sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him.

Snape banged his fist on the table and hissed "Stupid meddling Gryffindors"

"I take that as a thank you" Lily smiled and watched Severus proceed to his private lab, before she exited the classroom.

* * *


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

Prince Gregorius was pacing in front of the table where Voldemort had assembled his allies. "We are here for several months now and still you haven't attacked that bloody school. The wolfmen have already left and I'm not willing to wait any longer."

He glared at the red eyes of Voldemort but quickly turned his eyes away when he felt a burning sensation in his head.

"You will show my master some respect!" Wormtail squeaked from his place next to Voldemort's throne.

"My men are tired to feed of stray cats and rats" the prince cast a threatening glance at Wormtail. "We want human blood and when you don't let us out of this wretched mansion tonight, I can't guarantee that my fellow vampires will keep their hands of your precious deatheaters any longer"

Voldemort had not spoken a single word until then but his eyes were glowing in a dark and dangerous ruby red. "I assure you, my friend that we only have to wait a little bit longer" the Dark Lord hissed and beckoned the vampire to take a seat.

While the Prince sat down next to Kork, the spokesmen of the Sons of Sekhmet, Voldemort whispered something to Wormtail and the little wizard left. Just moments later, Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room and knelt down in front of Voldemort.

"How can I serve you, my Lord?" she purred and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Have you heard anything from Lucius?" he inquired and his red eyes bore into her grey ones.

Bella rose from the floor and bowed slightly.

"I just came back from Malfoy Manor and Narcissa told me that her husband is missing for 2 days already. She has informed the ministry about his absence and they have assured her that he has left work on time. So he must have disappeared between the ministry of magic and his own home."

"Any traces what happened to him?" Voldemort asked.

"No, my Lord, I'm afraid not. I have already set Avery and Macnair on his track and I hope they will find out about his whereabouts very soon."

"Have you been able to find what I asked you to?" the evil wizard inquired excitedly.

"Yes, my Lord. The required item has already been delivered to your private study and I trust that we can bring you the boy soon as well."

"That's what I like to hear" Voldemort hissed and beckoned Bella over to him.

She knelt down next to his throne and his bony hands entwined in her long black hair. The witch smiled like a cat that has gotten the cream and rubbed her cheek against his robes.

"Well, when are we going to strike?" Kork finally spoke up and his cat-like eyes glowed threateningly in the gloomy room.

"As soon as I have the potion ready and I have heard from my little spy. I have read in his mind that he has some interesting ideas with a certain Gryffindor. You are all dismissed"

Prince Gregorius looked at Kork with an expression of utmost disgust. He didn't feel comfortable with these men and he wished the wolfmen wouldn't have left. It was a fact that vampires and wolfmen didn't get along too well, but they at least knew each other. The Sons of Sekhmet where dangerous... very dangerous, and Gregorius was certain that Voldemort had no idea what he had them all gotten into. He wished that he would have been as smart as Harpax and wouldn't have signed that wretched wizarding contract.

Now he was bound and wouldn't be able to leave here until his task was complete. He had heard about those creatures from Egypt, but he had always thought they were just a myth. Unfortunately, the strange wizard had found them and recruited them; as far as you can recrute them. He was extremely unsure that they would follow any orders but he was certain that they were extremely bad news. Slowly he went back to their haven in the dungeons to inform his fellow vampires about the news. He entered the dark room through an oak door and was immediately surrounded by three of the group.

"He has still not made a plan when we're going to attack, not will he let us away from the estate to feed" Gregorius said calmly and recognised that the others were glaring daggers at him.

"The day I get out of here, I will personally decapitate you and feed your heart to the hellhounds" Ivan called out and grabbed his prince at the front of his shirt.

"Calm your nerves now, Ivan!" Gregorius chided him. "We need to stick together now or those evil Egyptians. They are working on their own accord, I'm sure, but that dumbss of a wizard won't listen to reason."

Ivan glared at him and his pale and sunken face proved that he needed to feed.

"Well so I guess rats are on the menu again today!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Gregorius stepped up to his fellow vampire and said "I promise you that you can feast on those deatheaters as soon as this contract is fulfilled"

Voldemort looked sternly at Wormtail and Bellatrix, who had stayed in the room with him.

"You need to keep a close eye on those two. I don't want any battles inside here. they have to save their wrath for the day when I am ready to attack Hogwarts" he hissed and then Wormtail recognised the same insane glittering in Voldemort's eyes as he had seen in Bella's so many times before.

Not for the first time in his miserable life he wished he would have never betrayed Lily and James.

--------------------

Madam Pomfrey was sitting on the bed next to Hermione, who was glowing with a terrible fever. The poison was still raging inside her and the potion that professor Snape had concocted for her was not working as effectively as before. She had been stable through the night, but since 2 hours, she was getting worse. Her face had lost all the rosy touch and was now quince-yellow. Madam Pomfrey knew that if she would open her eyes, they would have exactly the same color. It seemed that her liver was damaged because of the cyanide and the mediwitch was losing all hope for the girl to survive. Hermione was twisting and turning on her bed and mumbling something intelligible.

"What do you want to say, my dear?" the mediwitch said calmly and bent over Hermione's face to hear better.

"Severus... need Severus" Hermione whispered and Poppy sadly tilted her head to the side.

Maybe it was the best for her if she could see the potion master again. Poppy reluctantly left her charge and contacted the headmistress first. Minerva McGonagall had been very disturbed by the news about Hermione, but the mediwitch thought it might be the right time to let the girl's parents come. Nobody knew if or how long she would hold on. After her brief conversation with the headmistress, she contacted Severus in his private lab. Just a few moments later, the potion master entered the hospital wing and beckoned Poppy in a corner far away from Hermione's bed.

"Why did you call me, Poppy?"

"I'm sorry, Severus, but the girls asked for you. She's not well and your potion doesn't help her anymore. I'm afraid that her liver is damaged and I don't know if we can save her"

Severus eyes were wide in shock. He had been so sure that his potion would at least prevent the worst. He couldn't let her die; that was unacceptable. Not only did he not want to lose a brilliant student and brilliant she was he had to admit through gritted teeth. He also knew what would happen to Draco if she should die. The son of a deatheater and a sworn mudblood-hater had killed said mudblood. That would suffice to keep him in Azkaban until the end of time. He couldn't allow that.

"Poppy, call Mr Potter and Mr Weasley to pay Miss Granger a quick visit and then we will transfer her to my private lab. I want to run some tests which I cannot oversee in the hospital wing" he said firmly and rushed out of the room in search of the headmistress.

Poppy pursed her lips; she wasn't happy with this arrangement and he would never willingly let the girl leave the infirmary, but she also knew that Severus was Hermione's last chance. She snapped her fingers and a little house-elf appeared in front of her.

"How can Dobby serve?" the house-elf squeaked and Poppy bent down to him.

"Professor Snape wants you to fetch Mr Potter and Mr Weasley and bring them here. In case they ask why, you're not allowed to answer any questions"

"As you wish" and with a plop Dobby was gone.

Harry was dozing off trying hard to concentrate on the monotonous voice of Professor Binns. Without Hermione taking down notes, somebody had to pay attention, but soon he realized that it wouldn't be him. Ron wasn't better off, but Harry could see his thoughts were with Hermione, because of the worried look on his face. Just when Harry's head was about to sink on his chest again, he felt a sharp pain on his shin and his head jerked up. He recognized Dobby bowing in front of him through the tear that had sprung to his eyes due to the stinging sensation in his leg.

"What is it, Dobby?" he asked through gritted teeth and rubbed his leg.

"Master Professor Snape ordered me to fetch you and your Weazy"

Harry looked at him suspiciously; what could Snape probably want from them?

Dobby grabbed his hand and tried to pull him from his chair. Several of the other students already looked very intrigued at the little house-elf and the black-haired boy knew that they had to hurry before the ghost was alerted. He nudged Ron and his friend muttered something intelligible.

"Come on Ron! Snape wants to see us"

Ron looked at him with sleepy eyes and pushed himself off the chair. Carefully they followed Dobby out of the classroom under the scrutinizing glares of their class mates.

"Where are we going?" Harry inquired but he didn't receive any answer.

He felt a little uneasy about the fact that Snape wanted to see them, but everything was better than listening to Binns. He felt his heart missing a beat when he realized that they were not going to the dungeons but towards the hospital wing.

"Dobby, is it about Hermione?" he urged but the house-elf didn't reply; just his ears drooped slightly.

When they reached the hospital wing, Dobby bowed deeply in front of Madam Pomfrey.

"Is there anything me can do?" he asked but the mediwitch shook her head and with a plop he was gone.

Harry was getting extremely angry now. Although he was used to having to find out everything for himself and that nobody ever tells him anything, he was quite tired of it.

"What is going on here?" he demanded in a rather harsh voice.

"Will you keep your voice down! This is an infirmary and my patients need rest" The mediwitch snapped.

Harry looked at her confusedly because he couldn't see anyone except Hermione. It seemed that Draco had been allowed to leave already and no other student was in the infirmary except of his friend.

"I want to know what's wrong with Hermione and why Snape wanted us to come here"

Ron had left Harry's side and was now sitting next to Hermione, holding her hand in his. It hurt Harry severely to see his best friends like this. Hermione was glowing from inside and sweat was steadily streaming from her face, wetting the sheets. She looked like she was having seizures and her bushy hair was a felted mess from twisting and turning on the bed. He watched Ron stroking Hermione's hands and face and he knew whoever did that to her would pay severely. His attention returned to Madam Pomfrey, who was looking at him with utmost pity.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr Potter, that the chances for your friend to survive are very small. A love potion has been administered to her, which was terribly concocted. Whoever did it, read the instructions wrong and added the wrong ingredients. The result was that Miss Granger got severely poisoned and her liver was damaged."

She paused for a moment and dragged Harry to a nearby chair. "Take a seat Harry" she said calmly and motioned him to sit down.

"Professor Snape has told me to bring you here. He wants her transferred to the dungeons to run some test that might safe her. Just in case his test will be in vain, you should have the chance to..."

The mediwitch didn't finish the sentence, but Harry understood her nevertheless. Hermione was going to die. He felt like all emotion besides one was drained from his body and left it totally numb. The fury raging inside him boiled up even more when his brain started to work again.

Why should Snape of all people try to safe Hermione?

He hated her, the insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all. There had to be more about it than that. A terrible thought came to his mind and he glared at Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm not going to allow it!" he said firmly, baling his hands to fists.

"I beg your pardon, Mr Potter?"

"I told you that I'm not going to allow Snape playing his games with my friend. I'm sure he knows who did this to her and most likely it was a Slytherin. Now he wants to destroy all the evidence. He's not going to help her! He's going to finish her off!"

While he spoke, Harry grabbed Madam Pomfrey's perfectly starched and ironed white apron and clutched it in his hands.

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter"

Harry turned around and spotted Snape standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"5 points from Gryffindor for not addressing your Professor in the correct manner. To be perfectly honest with you, your friend is going to die today, if I cannot cancel the potion she has received. Her body has already been damaged severely and I cannot guarantee she will make it through at all." Snape growled dangerously. "The headmistress has already called for Miss Granger's parents, so I daresay you say your good byes and don't waste any more of my precious time"

Harry glared back at Snape and narrowed his eyes in fury.

"How do I know that you don't use her as a human guinea pig for your own studies?"

Snape's little patience was running out, so he just pushed Harry towards Hermione's bed and hissed "I have no idea what you're talking about and now do as you're told or you might have your friend's life on your conscience"

Harry shot a last nasty glance at Snape, who had followed Madam Pomfrey to her office to discuss final details before he looked at Hermione. He took one of her hands in his and suddenly all of the adventures they had been through together replayed in front of his mind's eye. The day they became friends after Ron and he had rescued her from the troll, their way to the Philosopher's stone, her laying in the hospital wing, petrified by the basilisk, how they had saved Sirius and Buckbeak two years prior and how she had helped him with the tasks during the Triwizard Tournament. That brought him back to what he had relieved so many times in his dreams already – Cedric's death. He wouldn't let his friend die; Hogwarts would never be the same again. While he watched Hermione fighting against the poison inside her and his best friend crying silently on her blankets, he knew that Ron would never be the same as before. This would take more of the insouciance and happiness from the boy than Voldemort ever could. Even if Hermione survives, they wouldn't know if she would ever fully recover. His eyes darted back to Snape and he prayed for all of them that Snape would be able to help her. Strangely most of all he prayed for Snape and Hermione; for her because of the obvious reasons, for him because he didn't want to have to kill him for failing Hermione. He looked at his friend in her white hospital nightgown for what seemed like eternity until Madam Pomfrey finally came and led them away. Ron looked like in trance and didn't want to let go of Hermione's hand.

"Come on mate; we have to go" Harry said as calmly as possible and let Ron out of the hospital wing.

"Do what you can to save her, Professor" he said with a last look at Snape. "She is a wonderful person, although you never bothered to see any of her many good sides"

Snape nodded curtly and Harry left with Ron.

-----------

Dudley was waiting in his classroom for the arrival of Professor Wells. He had been informed that she would cover today's potion classes because Professor Snape was busy with more important matters. He was a little bit concerned that he hadn't seen Hermione at breakfast and he wondered if she was still lusting after the greasy git. If Dudley wouldn't have tuned out all the whispered conversations at the Gryffindor table, he would have realized that Hermione was fighting for her life at that very moment. Professor Wells entered the classroom, concern edged on her face and her hands slightly shaking.

"Dudley, I wish that you complete the essay about mandrakes today. I have to admit that I don't have the peace of mind to oversee any kind of potion brewing"

_Or at least not with you dunderhead, _she added silently.

Dudley snorted slightly; he hated writing essays, but maybe she would tell him why every teacher seemed to be so absentminded today. While he got out parchment, quill and ink, he observed Professor Wells very carefully. Her mind was not there with him and his curiosity got the better of him.

"Professor?"

"Hmmm"

"Can you tell me please, why everybody is so concerned and depressed?"

The witch heaved a sigh and looked at him with slightly puffy eyes.

"I'm quite surprised that you haven't heard about it yet. We were trying to keep you all unaware of it, but rumors have spread all over the school already."

She massaged the bridge of her nose and continued.

"Someone has administered Miss Granger a love potion"

Dudley's eyes grew wide in shock. "Is this so bad?" he said meekly and his Professor looked at him suspiciously.

When he didn't say anymore she continued. "Love potions are strictly forbidden in this school; but besides that, the potion hasn't been brewed correctly. Poison has been added and this resulted in a damage of Miss Granger's liver. She might not survive"

The sad voice of Professor Wells echoed through the room and felt a vice-like grip squeezing his heart. The consequences of what he had done came clearly to his mind and he buried his head in his arms. Professor Wells looked at the boy in front of her sobbing heart-rending at his desk. As she walked over to calm him she heard words between sobs.

"I didn't want this to happen. This wasn't what I have planned"

Suddenly her hands clutched around his fat arm and jerked him up.

"What? What do you mean, you didn't want this to happen" she all but screamed while Dudley stared at her like a deer in the head lights.

Kimberly could se the boy's face go from beet red to ghostly white in just a few seconds.

"If you have anything to do with it.... you better tell me now. It might Professor Snape to save her. She is fighting for her life at this moment. Didn't you know that?"

Dudley tried to speak but only a meekly croak came out of his mouth. At this moment Kimberly couldn't hold back any longer and slapped his cheek hard. This seemed to do the trick and Dudley snapped out of his state. Tears were brimming in his eyes and Kimberly almost felt a little sorry for him. If he really had to do something with this, Minerva would most likely expel him - Gryffindor or not.

"How did you manage to brew such a complex potion anyway?" she asked him impatiently while Dudley sobbed into his hanky.

"Didn't brew it.." he squeaked between hiccups.

"You just admitted that you had something to do with it, so speak up or I will get Professor Snape to question you and he will not be pleased if I have to interrupt him now. If you get my point!" she urged him and finally Dudley started to talk.

It was better he got it out now; he didn't even want to think what kind of interrogative methods Snape would have in store.

"I have feelings for Hermione, but she is totally besotted with that Weasley twit, so I thought I could make her like me with a love potion"

Kimberly took a chair and sat down next to Dudley, who was dabbing his eyes with the damp handkerchief he was still clutching with his sausage-like fingers.

"Well, I knew that Malfoy is good in potions, so I asked him if he could help me."

The witch sighed. Now it was affirmed that Draco had his hands in this. Dudley has calmed down slightly, except of the occasional hiccup as he continued.

"He agreed and the next time we met he already had a potion ready. I was excited to get it so easily. First I thought he would just show me how to do it, but he presented a vial and told me how to use it. I slipped the whole content in her pumpkin juice during dinner, but unfortunately the first man she saw was Snape"

Professor Wells sighed deeply, trying to control the anger inside her. This girl was battling with death just because of the silly crush of a student.

"You can thank every god and goddess out there that it was Snape she has seen first. Fortunately she has been in his quarters when the poison took effect. I don't even want to think what would have happened if she would have been in her chambers"

"Poison? What poison? I didn't give her poison, did I?" Dudley spoke up and looked at the witch with frightened eyes.

"I see that you didn't want to poison her, but Mr Malfoy obviously did. You should listen to your house-mates... don't trust Mr Malfoy. He has just taken advantage of your lack of knowledge and your credulity"

Dudley heard the seriousness in her voice and swallowed hard.

"Do you think that Draco had something evil in mind?"

"I cannot say for certain, but as much as I know about Draco Malfoy, I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that"

Dudley was shocked. He couldn't believe that Draco would do something so terrible. It had to be a mistake. The next chance he would get, he would have to question him about this poisoned potion.

"What is going to happen to me now?" he asked meekly and lowered his gaze.

Kimberly had returned to her desk and scribbled on a piece of parchment.

"Dobby?" she called and the little house-elf appeared in front of her.

"Take this to Professor Snape and tell him it is urgent." she said firmly and handed him the note. Dobby bowed until the tip of his long nose almost touched the ground before he disappeared with a plop. Dudley rubbed his eyes; he definitely wasn't used to house-elf' magic yet.

Then Kimberly turned towards him and said "I'm going to take you to the headmistress. Certainly she wants to deal with that personally."

With that she left the desk, came over to him and grabbed his arm.

"You don't have the slightest idea in how much trouble you have gotten yourself, young man" she growled and dragged him out of the classroom.

* * *


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

Snape was brooding over a tome in his private study.

Hermione had been placed on a bed he had conjured right next to him so he could keep an eye on her at all times.

A binding spell kept her in place and he had administered a calming draught to reduce the risk of her harming herself.

The girl wasn't moving anymore and the way her chest was moving only slightly, it remembered him of a muggle fairy tale he once read – Snow White

The term 'white' however was totally out of place for Miss Granger. Her skin was yellow with red spots, caused from the fever that was raging within her.

He had to restore her liver somehow or the girl was bound to die.

Just when he waved his wand over her abdomen to determine the damage of the organ, he heard the plop that announced the arrival of a house-elf.

"What?" he growled and shot a dangerous look at the uninvited visitor.

"Dobby has a note for Master Severus Snape" the house-elf chirped and handed Snape the piece of parchment.

The potion master did not thank him nor did he see the creature depart. House-elves were here to serve.

Angry about the interruption, he unfolded the note and read it quickly.

His fist slammed down on his desk, causing several vials to rattle in their stands on the table.

"Damn you Malfoy" he roared and for the first time in many years he allowed his anger to get to the surface.

This had been definitely too much. At this moment, Snape didn't care that the boy lost his father, nor that poisoning Granger was his intention, but right now, he truly doubted that Draco would ever come to his senses.

He felt like destroying something or ripping someone's head off and for the first time in 5 years he didn't want it to be Harry Potter's.

Then he heard a knock on his door but before he could put another ward on, the person entered.

"How is she?" he heard a female voice calling and he turned around.

"She's going to die if I can't find a way to restore her liver today. And to be honest, I don't know if what I have in mind will work. The diagnosis spells, I casted on her are very vague about the actual damage."

The young witch walked over to the bed and sat next to the girl.

"Severus, may I try something?"

"Well, sure... You can't probably do anymore damage."

The potion master joined the witch at the bedside and she took his hand in hers.

"I might have a way to help her, but I don't know if my magic alone will be strong enough"

Snape looked at her and brushed a stray curl of her blonde hair out of her face.

"Celeste, just tell me what you need and I will do everything in my power to make sure you get it"

"Get Dumbledore for me"

Snape nodded curtly and rushed over to the fireplace while Celeste concentrated at the task at hand. She opened the girl's nightgown and placed her hands on Hermione's chest and abdomen. Humming lowly, she concentrated and sent her mind out to explore the patient.

Snape watched her from the fireplace while he was waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Silent tear were running down her cheeks and her face was contorted, disfiguring her pretty features. He was wondering if Celeste was feeling the pain and if this was the case, he wouldn't want to imagine what the Gryffindor was going through.

Just then, he heard another knock at the door and hoped he wouldn't have to handle anymore of the Gryffindor pack..

"Severus let me in. I have Miss Granger's parents with me" he heard his fellow potion professor call out.

Quickly he conjured curtains around Hermione's bed and opened the door.

Kimberly crossed the threshold and led the Grangers in.

Hermione's mother dashed over towards the curtains without giving Severus a second glance. The man however stretched out his hand for the Professor to take and Snape could see the fury raging inside the man just below the surface.

Without a word, Severus took his hand for a quick and firm handshake before he beckoned Mr Granger over to Hermione's bed.

Mrs Granger was holding Hermione's hands while she sobbed quietly.

Celeste was still concentrating on the damage caused by the poison that was still partly raging inside the girl's body.

Nobody said anything until Celeste broke the awkward silence.

"Where's Dumbledore? We need to hurry up. There's not much time left" she urged.

"I'm here, my dear. How can I help you?"

The white-haired wizard stepped out of the fireplace and walked up to the bed.

Celeste looked up from Hermione's ill form and looked firmly at Albus.

"My strength alone will not suffice to heal the girl"

Then her gaze dropped on Hermione's mother, who was now sobbing heart-rending, the hands of her daughter clutched to her chest.

"But if you all trust me, maybe we can combine our powers and channel them through me" she continued and looked at Albus, Kimberly and Severus in turn.

"Would you care to explain what you have in mind?" the potion master said and Albus recognized that his former student looked more concerned than he had ever seen him before.

Celeste took Mrs Grangers hand and led her a few steps away from the bed to get her full attention. Hermione's father followed suit and put a protective arm around his wife.

"I cannot heal your daughter's liver. It's too damaged and her body would never recover. Professor Snape will have to put a stasis spell on her, so we can take out her liver completely without her dying right away."

"But how can she live without a liver?" Mr Granger inquired, his voice slightly shaking.

"I have healing powers and if I can combine my powers with the strength of my colleagues, I think I can re-grow it."

"I'm sorry, but this sounds ridiculous. I have never heard that someone can grow an organ just like that"

The man sounded positively angry now, obviously thinking that this woman was out of her mind.

"I assure you that it has been done before, although I can't recall that it has ever been such an important organ as the liver" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed and looked at the Grangers.

"Do everything in your power to save my child" Mrs Granger said in a low voice. "No matter how ridiculous it may seem. I'm willing to try anything."

"Well then, I suggest that you two wait outside because we will need to focus in here" Kimberly said, but before she could lead the two muggles outside, Mr Granger grabbed Professor Dumbledore's arm.

"I trust that you find the culprit and punish him severely. Because if you do not, I will hunt him down myself and make sure he will never harm anyone again" the man growled and the old wizard could see that the man was deadly serious.

"I assure you that he will not get away with this"

With a curt nod towards the old wizard, Mr Granger followed his wife outside.

The near loss of their only child had struck his wife harder than she admitted. The normally energetic woman was now a mere shadow of her former self. He knew that if those wizards were not able to safe Hermione, the loss would destroy his wife totally.

Inside Snape's study, Dumbledore addressed his great-granddaughter.

"My dear, would you please fetch Minerva for me? I think we will need another wand here."

"Minerva is busy with Mr Dursley, who seems to have his hands in this dilemma"

Dumbledore rubbed his chin.

"Kimberly, would you please stay with the Grangers until I have obtained suitable company for them?"

The witch nodded and left, while Albus called into the fireplace.

"Sirius!"

Severus immediately crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner and growled "Oh please Albus! Not that mongrel"

The white-haired wizard however paid him no mind and called out for the animagus once more.

Dumbledore instructed him to come immediately and to bring Lady Tanya and Lily Potter with him.

"Severus, you have to cast the stasis spell now, she's having a liver failure" Celeste called out and the potion master rushed to her side.

He waved his wad quickly and Hermione's body was engulfed in a blue glowing bubble.

"She can't remain like this for too long or it will cause a brain damage"

"How much time do I have?" Celeste inquired with an earnest look at Severus.

"We can't risk more than 30 minutes"

"That should suffice"

At this moment, the flames turned green and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace, followed by Lily and Lady Tanya.

"I trust you have heard what happened to Miss Granger. Celeste thinks she can save her but she needs our help with it."

Albus then turned towards Lady Tanya.

"Would you mind to stay with Mr and Mrs Granger? They cannot be left alone at this time"

The witch nodded curtly and swept out of the room.

As soon as Kimberly returned, Albus directed the witches and wizards to their positions around Hermione's bed.

Severus was standing on the right side of the bed, Lily at 5 o'clock, Sirius at 7 o'clock and Kimberly was facing Severus. He ordered them to point their wands at Celeste, who was sitting on the girl's bedside, and took his own place on behind Hermione's head.

"Celeste will need our magical powers to help her healing Miss Granger, so you have to concentrate at Celeste and the task at hand. When we are successful, our student will have a new liver" Albus said firmly and pointed his wand over his head.

Sirius heard the old wizard mumbling an incantation and immediately felt a spinning sensation in his head and wasn't able to move. Trying hard not to panic, he relaxed and the strange feeling subsided and was replaced by a pulling sensation. It seemed to him like his magic was trying to get to a destination outside of his own body.

At first he hesitated a little, afraid of losing his magic completely but then his eyes locked with Albus and he calmed down. Sirius concentrated on what his magic was supposed to do and where to go.

Then the pulling sensation was replaced by a tingling in the fingers of his wand hand, when his powers started flowing into Celeste.

He glanced from Lily, to Snape then to Kimberly in turn and recognized a silvery glow around them all. Celeste felt her strength increasing and directed her concentration into the depths of Hermione's body. She located the damaged organ immediately and started to work her magic.

The young witch could only hope that Hermione was still strong enough to handle the intrusion of her body and that the stasis spell would hold. Quickly, she dissolved the damaged organ but Hermione's body suddenly revolted. It wouldn't absorb the liquid her liver had become. Celeste knew she had to solve the problem quickly or the poison inside her would reach the brain and kill her within minutes.

Then no power in this world would be able to save her.

A thought struck her and it would be worth a try.

She concentrated her powers on the liquid and turned it into a crystal, which she placed into Hermione's stomach. If everything would work out as expected, Hermione would excrete the crystal the regular way in a few days and until then it wouldn't harm her. Now she had to work quickly, because she was sure that Hermione wouldn't hold on very much longer.

Hoping that the strength of the others would be enough, she formed a picture of a new and healthy liver in her mind and projected it into Hermione's body.

She felt a great wave of relief washing over her when she felt the girl's body respond to her magic and swathe liver building in front of her inner eye. Just when she felt the shimmering walls of the stasis spell collapse, her work was done and she withdrew from the girl. After she broke the connection, she watched the others drop to the floor one by one; exhausted and drained.

Albus was the only one standing and then he and Celeste checked on the others.

Fortunately nobody was unconscious and soon they were all settled on the sofa and armchairs in Severus' sitting room.

"Did it work?" Lily said weakly and his eyes showed her concern for her son's friend.

"We will see if her body accepts the new organ without problems, but I daresay that her chances have increased "

While the others fought for Hermione's life in the dungeons, Minerva McGonagall was glaring daggers at Dudley Dursley, trying hard not to loose her cool in front of the student.

"Professor Lupin, would you please see me in my office! NOW" she all but screamed when she ordered the Head of Gryffindor to see her.

She didn't trust herself that she wouldn't put her hands on the boy.

_The Sorting Hat must loose his touch; why else would Dudley be put into Gryffindor, _she thought and showered the boy with furious looks.

As soon as Hermione was safely returned to the hospital wing for further observation, Snape left his quarters and entered the Slytherin common room.

He remained in the shadows and watched for a little while to see if Draco was bragging with his deed.

The Slytherin prefect was fidgeting with his wand while he was trying to concentrate on his Charms homework.

Snape moved further back when the common room door opened and Pansy swept into the room.

"Hey Parkinson! Anything new about the mudblood?"

The girl fell down on the green leather couch next to Draco and giggled.

"You're not going to believe it. We're going to be rid of her for good, as it seems"

Draco's ears perked up and he nonchalantly beckoned Pansy to continue.

"The new ingredients you added to that love potion to increase the strength, has poisoned her. Peeves has overheard McGonagall talking to Flitwick about it and has spread the news all over the school.

A malicious smirk crept on Malfoy's face and he leaned closer to his fellow Slytherin.

"That worked better than I hoped, although it wasn't planned that way. I never actually wanted her to fall in love with Dursley but with someone else. No one can stand the mudblood anyway, so I hoped she would commit suicide when her love is not returned. However, this is so much better."

Just then, Snape stepped out of the shadows and growled "I think I have heard enough Mr Malfoy. Would you please accompany me to my office?"

Draco knew very well that this was an order and not a request. Slowly he rose from the couch and followed Snape out of the common room and along the dimly lit corridors to the potions classroom. Every Slytherin knew that a polite sounding Snape was a whole lot more dangerous than an angry Snape.

Snape swept into his office and pointed at a chair in front of his desk.

"Sit!" he hissed and Draco sat down, his hands folded in his lap.

"I trust that you know what you're here for?"

Quickly, Draco pondered if he could try to play innocent but he had no idea how much Snape had overheard, so he wanted to find that out first.

"I'm not exactly sure, sir"

"Well, then let me enlighten you. As you very well know, Miss Granger has been poisoned by an incorrectly brewed love potion."

Draco nodded mutely and tried to look as innocent and angelic as possible. Snape groaned inwardly and wondered who the boy thought he could fool. He had years of experience with Slytherins and new exactly how to outsmart them.

"Mr Dursley had the idiotic idea to inflame the love for him in Miss Granger with a love potion. He has admitted that much and also told us that he had help"

The scrutinizing glare of his professor made Draco swallow hard.

"What has that to do with me, sir?" Draco tried one last time to see if Snape actually knew that he was involved or if he was just guessing.

Severus how ever suppressed a pitiful smile. He knew exactly what the boy was playing at. It should have been obvious to all of his Slytherins that Severus Snape never guessed.

"Mr Dursley has told us that you, Mr Malfoy, have provided him with said love potion. Not to mention that I just heard you mentioning the same to Miss Parkinson. Do you have anything to say for your defence?"

Draco knew that his game was up and it was time for Plan B.

"I only wanted to do him a favour, that's all" he said meekly and looked at Snape through hooded eyes.

That was quite enough for the potion master and he changed his tactics.

"I heard exactly what you told Parkinson, so don't try that with me. Your motives were far from noble and you most definitely went too far."

Draco paled noticeable and tried his last trump.

"I know that my father would appreciate what I did"

Snape knitted his eyebrows before he growled "I really don't care what your father would appreciate. We're not in the Dark Lord's lair but in a school and we DO NOT poison our fellow students"

The potion master felt like he was talking to a four year old who did not understand why you shouldn't torture your pet.

"Now to your punishment." Snape's onyx eyes glittered with suppressed anger about the cheeky behaviour of his student.

"To teach you some loyalty you will sit with the Hufflepuffs during every meal, you will sit with them in every class you have together and maybe they'll rub off on you. Furthermore every contact with your Slytherin friends is forbidden. I will know when you disobey my orders and you'll regret it."

Draco had a hard time not to gag at the aspect of spending so much time with the Hufflepuffs, but he knew that Snape was deadly serious.

"You can call yourself lucky that you're not going to be expelled, but I could convince the headmistress that you're not better off at home"

The Slytherin prefect however didn't want to go home. He was happy at Hogwarts and he knew that his father would only take out his bad mood on him, so he silently thanked Snape.

"Another part of your punishment will be an apology"

Severus sneered at the aghast expressing of Draco and continued.

"As soon as I'm done with you, you will apologize to Mr and Mrs Granger and as soon as Miss Granger is felling better, you are apologizing to her as well. In front of the whole school"

Now Draco's face turned from pale to crimson. He jumped off the chair and shouted "I'm not going to apologize to some filthy muggles"

"Either that or I will report you to the ministry. Then you will have to stand trial and your wand will be broken in half. Is that what you want?" Snape stated and arched his eyebrow.

Draco was raging with fury. He would have to do Snape's bidding for now, but he would owl his father right away and Snape would pay for that.

He didn't know exactly how his father could influence Snape, but he knew he would,.

Severus knew that Draco wouldn't object any further and left the desk.

"You may return to your common room until dinner. You're suspended from the rest of your classes for today." Snape said sharply and pointed at the door.

It took Draco all the strength he could muster not to fling himself on his head of house. His father would hear of that immediately and then Snape would pay.

* * *


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

Draco was raging with fury. He would have to do Snape's bidding for now, but he would owl his father right away and Snape would pay for that. He didn't know exactly how his father could influence Snape, but he knew he would,.

Severus knew that Draco wouldn't object any further and left the desk.

"You may return to your common room until dinner. You're suspended from the rest of your classes for today." Snape said sharply and pointed at the door.

It took Draco all the strength he could muster not to fling himself on his head of house. His father would hear of that immediately and then Snape would pay. He rushed out of the office and stomped down the corridor and back to the common room.

"Hey Draco, what did Snape want from you?" Parkinson asked him coolly.

"Shut up, Pansy. I have business to handle"

When the last word left his mouth, Draco doubled over in pain. A jolt of what muggles would describe as electricity raged through his body and he collapsed on the floor. Pansy rushed over to him and tried to help him, but before she could touch him, the prefect squeaked and slogged to the dormitory. The girl was slightly upset about Draco's strange behaviour, but explained it with the sudden pain he had felt.

_He'll come around, _she thought and returned to the love novel she had just been reading in her free period.

Draco dropped on his bed. He couldn't believe that he had butchered the potion like that. He never thought that the few alterations of the potion could have that effect. The next problem would be to get Dursley's trust back. He still had the plan to use him as a spy for the Dark Lord. He had already informed him about his plans and he seemed to be delighted about the idea.

A spy in Gryffindor would be more than useful for the Dark Lord and Draco didn't want to disappoint him.

"I'll just tell him that I made a mistake and that it wasn't planned that way. I really wanted to help him" Draco snickered and was sure that the credulous moron would buy it.

Now he wanted to deal with Snape and seized parchment and ink from his nightstand. He had just started to scribble a note for his father, when suddenly he recognized a black raven materializing in front of him. Draco recognized his father's messenger and wondered what kind of news there could be from home, when his visitor held out a leg and the prefect took the attached not from the bird.

Just then the raven disappeared before he could order it to wait. He unfolded the parchment and was mildly surprised when he recognized his mother's neat handwriting.

He quickly read the note and his breath caught in his breath.

That couldn't be.

* * *

Dudley was all but shrinking in his seat when the furious glances of the headmistress and his head of house rested on him. He had always seen Professor Lupin as a kind person and had never imagined that his friendly face could show that much wrath.

"Would you please tell me exactly what possessed you to drug Miss Granger with a love potion?" Professor McGonagall said sternly and Dudley recalled everything that had happened that day.

The eyes of the teachers widened and when Dudley ended his narrative, he felt worse than ever. Professor Lupin didn't look upset or sad, but like he would hex him to kingdom come in a minute. The headmistress' lips were almost invisible because they were pressed together so tightly.

They both watched him for another moment and then the witch spoke.

"Because of the fact that you're still new to the wizarding world, I will not expel you. However, you will have to face a severe punishment."

"Are you going to beat me?"

Before the witch could say anything, Lupin held his hand up and answered.

"No, we're not going to do it, although we both actually feel like it at the moment. You now will return to your common room and will wait for me to return and talk to you about your punishment."

Lady Tanya had just showed the Grangers the way to the hospital wing and was now going to inform the headmistress about Hermione's situation when she recognized Dudley coming out of the office.

Rage was bubbling up inside her and she growled lowly "You wretched little rat. No matter with what punishment they're coming up with, I know it won't be hard enough."

She stared at the boy and wished she could hand out the punishment herself. Just when she pictured to transfigure him into a nasty rat, the boy in front of her grimaced and squeaked. She slapped her hand in front of her mouth in shock and surprise when the boy suddenly started to shrink.

Just a moment later, a jet black rat rushed past her and disappeared in the distance.

"Uh Oh " she whispered and hurried towards the gargoyle.

The gargoyle sprang to life as soon as she uttered the password and she rushed up the moving staircase.

When she entered the office, Minerva and Remus were discussing Dudley's punishment and she remained at the door.

"Well, I think that should suffice" Professor McGonagall sighed, but the crease between her brows did not soften.

"Then I should go to Gryffindor Tower and inform Dudley about his fate and you will have to inform Severus" Remus said and rose from his chair.

"Oh I will have to have my wand ready. He surely wants to cast an unforgivable on me when he hears my decision."

With that the headmistress left the desk and finally recognized Lady Tanya in the shadows.

"How can I help you my dear?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Hermione's stable for now and back in the hospital wing" Lady Tanya said meekly and shifted from one foot on the other.

Minerva frowned at the strange behaviour of the normally cheerful witch. She seemed pale and her eyes had a haunted touch. After several years of experience as a teacher, the witch recognized this behaviour immediately.

Lady Tanya had been up to something.

Remus however smiled broadly when he heard the good news about Hermione.

"Well, I'm off Minerva. When I'm done with Mr Dursley I'll pay Miss Granger a visit"

He was half way out of the door when Lady Tanya grabbed his arm.

"I think there's something you ought to know" the dark-haired witch said feebly and the werewolf could feel her hand shaking.

"What happened?" he said seriously and steered her to a chair at the desk.

"I had a little mishap outside"

"Well I'm sure my dear that Filch will clean it up "Remus said, but Minerva knew that this wasn't what Lady Tanya was talking about.

Her raised eyebrows prompted the dark-haired witch to whisper "I turned Dudley into a rat"

"You did what?" Remus gasped and glared at her in total surprise.

Lady Tanya recognized with relief that he had to stifle a laugh, but McGonagall's expression was unreadable.

"Would you care to inform us how you managed that?" the headmistress said sternly, the crease between her brows getting remarkably deeper.

"I honestly don't know" Lady Tanya cried and lowered her head. "I just thought that he was a nasty rat for doing that to Hermione. Then I wished I could hand out the punishment personally and then he started to shrink"

She turned around and faced Remus.

"Please don't tell Albus about it. He will ban me into my picture forever and I really didn't mean to do it" she sobbed.

"I trust that Albus already knows about it, my dear" Minerva said a little bit more friendly.

Lady Tanya didn't wait for more information. She was frantic.

Without another word, she jumped of his chair and rushed out of the office in a swirl of red robes.

"Remus, go to Gryffindor Tower and see if you can find Mr Dursley. You don't need to rush. It might teach him a lesson to see first handed what improperly applied magic can cause"

The werewolf smirked and nodded, before he left the office.

Dudley was running as fast as he could. Everything seemed to have grown terribly and he was scared out of his wits. Just when he passed shining suit of armour, he stopped short and stared at his reflection.

_Oh my god, _he thought when he recognized that he had 4 little legs that barely supported his huge body.

His whiskers twitched in terror and he squeaked.

How did this happen? He hadn't seen anyone around him as he left the office.

Then he knew what he had to do. He had to get back to Gryffindor Tower; this would be the place where they would look for him. Dudley started sprinting along the corridor as fast as his little legs would carry him. He was almost there when he heard another voice behind him.

"Hey? What are you doing here? That's my territory so better get your fat behind out of my tower"

Dudley spun around and recognized a big, black rat with white dots over his eyes that gave him a little strange look.

"Shaka?" he whispered and crept closer.

"Yeah... how do you know me? I have never seen you in MY tower before" the other rat hissed and whipped his long tail aggressively.

"You don't recognize me? It's Dudley!"

"My, my, my... my lord and master. What a pleasant surprise" Shaka taunted and actually managed his rat-features to turn into a malicious sneer.

Dudley recognized that the rat's expression was not really friendly, so he decided to stay away from him while he was in this unpleasant condition.

"I'm sorry that I can't talk to you longer, but I have to get to the common room" he said with a shaky voice and turned to leave.

"Oh, please let me accompany you _Master _Dudley" he said and bared his sharp teeth.

Dudley shuddered and nodded.

Shaka swept to his side and then Dudley realized how much bigger Shaka was. His muscles were more developed and he seemed stronger as well.

"I just wanted to let you know that you suck as an owner. You shouldn't be so penurious with the sweets. You're fat enough, so it wouldn't hurt you to share"

Dudley shook his head in disbelief. He needed to get away from here. It was too much to talk to your own rat and even worse when you have just been turned into a rat yourself. Dudley remained quite while Shaka kept on complaining about what the boy did or did not do to him during the little time since they spent together. When the Gryffindor was finally tired of it and was about to talk back, Shaka spun around.

A hissing noise from the shadows startled him and the rat wanted to investigate.

Dudley however fidgeted with his tail and shook slightly.

Shaka spotted some lamp-like eyes shining from a corner and he yelled "Mrs Norris! RUN"

Dudley felt like he was rooted to the spot and would never be able to move again. The cat of the caretaker was creepy enough when you were a student but as a rat... it could be deadly.

"Run dammit! She's just waiting for a little snack!" Shaka shouted, but Dudley's gaze was fixed at the cat, which was slowly coming closer.

The rat however did the only thing that seemed logical for her at the moment and sank her pointy teeth into Dudley's tail.

"OOOOOOOOOWWW" Dudley howled and glared daggers at his rat.

"Get your fat ass up and run!"

With that, Shaka bolted down the corridor, silently praying that he would be able to get into Gryffindor tower.

Dudley snapped back to attention and followed the rat as fast as his little legs would carry him. He could feel the warm breath of the cat on his neck and he desperately tried to run faster. His little heart was pounding in his chest and he knew he would drop dead if he would have to keep this speed up. He could see Shaka arguing with the Fat Lady to let him through the portrait hole, but the portrait didn't understand him. The clacking sound behind his right ear brought to his attention that the cat was deadly close.

He jumped left and right and ran in zigzag trying to get rid of Mrs Norris.

Just when he thought he couldn't run one more step, the portrait hole opened and Neville Longbottom stepped out. With a final dash he followed Shaka into the common room and the portrait hole closed right in front of Mrs Norris nose. Flat on his back, the boy tried to catch his breath and to calm the hammering beat of his heart As soon as Dudley was able to roll on his stomach he crawled over to Shaka, who was licking his tail casually.

"Oh my god, I thought I would never see the next dawn" Dudley gasped, his tongue hanging out.

"You need to lose some weight or the next time she'll get you" Shaka smirked and beckoned him over towards the fireplace.

"There won't be a next time. I won't leave this room before one of the teachers will come and transfigure me back"

"How do you think they will recognize you? You can be happy when they don't kill you" the rat said with a mean voice. "You're not a pet, so they might take you to the gamekeeper as food for the hippogriff"

Dudley would have paled severely, but the black fur that covered his face wouldn't show it. He wrapped his tail around his feet and shuddered. There was no way he would leave this room ever again.

Soon someone had to show up.

His eyes fell on the hourglass next to the fireplace and he sighed. It was very hard for Shaka to remain serious. He silently shook his head. How could be right that Dudley who had as much brain as a coconut could run around as a human being and he had to be a rat. However it was so much fun to scare the living daylight out of the moron and he hoped that it would take the teachers a little while to locate him.

Dudley's gaze was fixed on the portrait hole, so he didn't recognize that someone besides Shaka has spotted him. All of a sudden something hit him from the side and flung him against the wall, knocking every little bit of oxygen out of him. His head collided with the bricks and he heard something crack before a sharp pain raced through his left leg. When he opened his eyes again, he looked in the flat face of an enormous ginger cat.

"Crookshanks" he whispered. "It's me...Dudley"

All he could hope for was that the cat didn't know that he was partly responsible for Hermione's situation. Dudley pressed his body against the cold wall and felt his heart hammering in his chest. What a terrible ending that would be. Eaten by a kitty cat. Dudley didn't even want to think about it, while his gaze was fixed on the narrowed eyes of the cat.

Crookshanks' whiskers tickled his face when the cat started sniffing his body. Tilting his head left and right, the cat seems to ponder if it would be a good idea to eat the strange rat. Just when he opened his mouth to swallow it, the door burst open.

"Accio Dudley" a voice called and Dudley felt a tug around his navel, similar to travelling by portkey.

He closed his eyes and ground his teeth, wondering what else he would have to endure before this would end. Remus however caught the rat easily in his hand and put him in his pocket. He nodded at the few students that were enjoying their free period and turned on his heal.

Outside the common room, he peeked in his pocket and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Mr Dursley. We will have that fixed in no time."

With a sigh of relief, Dudley snuggled into the warmth of the pocket and fell asleep instantly.

"Wow... no biting, Mr Dursley" Remus scolded when Dudley's teeth touched his finger.

With a flick of his wand, he teacher transported the rat on the desk in his office.

"Well, what are we going to do with you? This was no wand-work, so I think I will have to transfigure you the old-fashioned way."

Dudley started to shake again as the teacher pointed his wand at him. With a short incantation and a wand movement, he returned Dudley to his human form.

"Welcome back, Mr Dursley" the werewolf cheered and pointed at a chair.

Dudley clumsily crawled from the desk and sat down.

"Now that you're back among the humans, I would like to talk to you about your punishment."

The boy swallowed hard and sighed.

"Professor McGonagall and I have determined that you're from now on under Professor Snape's supervision. He seems to be the only one you show any kind of respect. So you will report to him immediately and follow his instructions"

Dudley felt like crying. It had been hard enough to have to endure the potion master during DADA and potions, but to be under his current supervision would be unbearable.

"If anything like that will ever happen again, I will have to report you to the ministry and that would mean Azkaban"

Dudley's eyes grew wide in shock. He had heard about Azkaban before and this was the last place he wanted to be.

"It won't happen again" he said meekly and made his way towards the door.

"Professor Snape is waiting for you"

Minerva was on her way back to her office when Dudley passed her. She didn't say anything but gave him a stern look over her glasses and went on. The headmistress knew what the boy would have to face. To say that the potion master didn't like the idea was the understatement of the century.

He had been furious when she had revealed her decision and his face was flashed with angry red spots. When she left the office, Snape had just drowned a full glass of firewhiskey and flung the empty glass in her direction. It was almost impossible for Severus not to cast an unforgivable on the headmistress.

First he had to find out that his former friend had raped his daughter, and then the Gryffindor moron had poisoned one of his house-mates with the assistance of Draco Malfoy. He had to take a life and save a life in less than a week and now the Scottish fool wanted him to baby-sit. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and hoped it would stay intact long enough until he could take revenge

Snape sat down at his desk and drown another glass of firewhiskey. He knew the boy would come to report shortly so he had to calm down or there would be another potted plant in his collection. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate on his breathing and ignore the pounding headache. Just when his hands had stopped trembling with anger, he heard the door to the classroom open.

With a heavy sigh, he rose from his chair.

Dudley stood in the doorway hesitating if he should dare to walk to the office before Snape calls him. Carefully he inched closer and stopped shortly before Snape's office door. The moment he wanted to knock, the door swung open and hit him right into the face. With a groan, he put his hands over his nose, tears of pain stinging in his eyes.

Snape however just looked down on him, his emotionless mask in place and his anger in check... at least from the outside. Without a word, the potion master went back into his office and sat down. Dudley followed him mutely, trying hard to suppress any sound of pain.

Showing weakness in front of the potion master could be lethal.

* * *


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

Showing weakness in front of the potion master could be lethal.

"Well, Mr Dursley, it seems that I'm getting punished for something you did. The headmistress in all her wisdom has decided that I should be in charge for you until further notice."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm so that even Dudley could recognize it and winced.

"Actually, I'm not your head of house, which means that you will continue to reside in Gryffindor. Yet, I will put a charm on you that will inform me immediately if you disobey the rules, carry out the punishment if possible or directs you to me at the earliest convenience. My convenience of course"

Dudley swallowed hard. _Damn, he's going to have a remote control for me,_ he thought and ground his teeth in frustration.

Snape opened the top drawer of his desk and took out a little black velvet bag.

Dudley watched curiously as Snape opened the black ribbon and turned the bag upside down. A little silver medallion on a delicate chain fell on the table and Snape held it out to Dudley.

"This is a watcher. It will record all your activities during the day and report it in here." he said and pointed at a black leather booklet on his desk.

"This will give me the chance to follow everything you're doing. However, the watcher will inform me immediately when you do something wrong."

Then he showed Dudley that he was wearing the same silver necklace under his robes.

"I want to give you some good advice, Dursley; think twice and then a third time before you try something stupid again, because my punishments will be severe to make sure you're getting the picture"

Snape narrowed eyes bore into Dudley's while he spoke and the boy felt like he had just swallowed a giant ice-cube.

"Stretch your hands out, palms up!" Snape commanded and Dudley looked at him dumbfounded.

Snape didn't say a word but let out his breath like a hiss through gritted teeth. Then the boy quickly did as requested and the potion master pointed his wand at both hands in turn, muttering an incantation. Dudley glared at his hands, which had grown warm and glowed a little. What had happened?

"Well, this little spell will ensure that you will not be able to touch anything that contains a potion, except when I supervise you or in the hospital wing. I would not recommend disobeying my orders or it will hurt severely. Did I make myself clear?"

The dangerously low voice sent shivers down Dudley's spine and he said meekly "Crystal clear, sir"

"You're dismissed and remember my words"

Dudley fled from the office as fast as he could and all but ran back to the common room.

_First of all I'm going to have a little talk with a certain rat, _he growled when he crawled through the portrait hole.

* * *

"Hey Padfoot" Remus called out when he walked through the entrance hall. "What are you up to?"

The black-haired wizard grinned impishly and whispered "Care for a trip to the kitchens? I'm quite hungry"

The werewolf chuckled and joined his friend, who was already half way up the marble staircase. It didn't take them long to get to the painting that guarded the entrance to the Hogwarts' kitchens and Sirius tickled the pear. To their surprise, not one house-elf rushed to greet them when the pushed down the handle and entered.

All the house-elves were gathered around a table and Remus was certain he could hear muffled sobs from somewhere.

"My apologies sirs" Sirius recognized a small voice in front of him.

"What's going on, Dobby?" he inquired, while Remus was already on his way to find out what the house-elves were shielding from their view.

"Miss came down her a little while ago, but Miss did not talk. All Miss do is crying. Dobby do not know what we can do" the little creature said sadly.

Sirius was very intrigued now and followed his friend to the table.

He was more than surprised when he recognized Lady Tanya sitting on a bench, crying quietly into her teacup. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks flushed and her hair was one tangled mess. Sirius was quite sure that she must have entangled her hands in it in sorrow or frustration. Wondering why their friend was in such a state, Remus and Sirius sat down on the bench opposite of her and the werewolf padded her hand.

"What happened to you my dear? Why are you crying?" he asked with his deep, soft voice but Lady Tanya just shook her head.

"Please tell us what's wrong" Sirius whispered and stroked her dark hair.

"I turned that boy into a rat and now Albus is going to ban me into that wretched painting again" she sobbed and buried her face in her arms.

Remus leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Don't worry dear, it's all right. I transfigured him back, so no harm done"

"That doesn't change a thing. I know that Albus will not leave that unpunished." Her sobbing increased and the men recognized her tears pooling on the shine surface of the table.

"I'm sure we can talk to him. You didn't do it on purpose, Tanya, so he can't really blame you." Sirius tried to soothe her and she peeked over her crossed arms.

"You think so?" she asked meekly, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

"I think first of all we should get you a wand" Remus said firmly and lifted her face up by her chin. "I'm sure that you will be able to control your magic better when you start channelling it through your wand"

"I haven't had a wand in centuries. I don't even know if I can still handle one"

"Trust me dear... that's like swimming. Once you know how it works, you'll never forget it." Sirius said cheerfully. He knew exactly how she felt. The animagus had the same worries when Albus gave him his wand back the previous year.

"Do you think that Albus will allow me to go to Diagon Alley to get one?" she asked and glanced hopefully from Sirius to Remus.

"Well my dear, I'm not going to wait to find out" Sirius said quickly and grabbed her arm.

"See you later" he called before he dragged the confused witch out of the kitchen.

The house-elves were even more irritated and kept asking Remus if they did anything wrong. It took the werewolf quite a while to convince the little creatures that it wasn't their fault and finally he managed to escape from the kitchens, but not without getting his pockets stuffed with food and sweets.

Sirius hurried down the steps so fast, the witch could barely keep up.

"Where are we going?" she gasped but received no reply. They stepped through the oak doors and as soon as they were on the grounds Sirius started to run at high-speed, still holding on tightly to Lady Tanya's hand.

"Tell me where we're going?" she said with an almost angry voice when they passed Hagrid's hut and Sirius made no attempts to slow down.

As soon as they reached the gates of Hogwarts, Sirius pulled her into a tight embrace and with a swirl they were gone. The world started spinning around her and she knew they were apparating; just then she figured out where they were going.

_Well, I'm a little slow at time_, she mused and waited for the spinning to end.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in the middle of Diagon Alley.

The sounds and smells were overwhelming her senses and she swayed slightly. Sirius grabbed her arms and steadied her before they proceeded towards Ollivander's.

They entered the shop and Lady Tanya looked around.

"I have never been here before. My uncle gave me an old wand to practice the spells for beginners but I never had my own." she said and gazed at the hundreds of little boxes on the shelves behind the desk.

Mr Ollivander smiled at them warmly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Sirius stepped up to the desk, still holding on to the witch and explained "My friend here is in need of a wand. It will be her first"

The wizard looked curiously at Lady Tanya and tilted his had to the left.

Resting his right index finger on his lips, he hummed slightly before he picked up his tape measure and started to get all the information he needed. Lady Tanya stood there; totally baffled about the tape measure flying around in front of her, when finally Mr Ollivander cleared his throat.

"Well my dear, why don't you try this one? Mahogany 9 ½ inches unicorn tail hair"

Lady Tanya picked up the wand and waved it around.

Sirius ducked quickly when several boxes shot from their shelves in his direction like projectiles, one barely missing his head.

"Certainly not!" Mr Ollivander stated shortly and handed her another box.

"What about willow 11 inches with a griffin feather; quite swishy this one"

The witch picked it up and waved it a little more hesitantly this time.

She heard a loud bang behind her back and the single, old chair which was the only furniture in the store exploded into tiny little pieces.

Mr Ollivander chanced a glance at the remains of his chair and said "NO!"

Then he climbed up a ladder and took a dusty box from a high shelf.

"This one might be the right choice"

Sirius and Tanya, both looked expectantly and a little nervous at the piece of wood in front of her.

"Redwood 9 inches with dragon's heartstring" Mr Ollivander said and beckoned her to try it.

As soon as she touched it she felt a strange sensation inside. It was like meeting an old friend that you haven't see in years. She gave Sirius an approving look and waved the wand. Instantly red and golden sparks emerged from the tip and descended on the desk like a two-colored rainbow.

"That's it!" the shop-keeper cheered and clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"Hey there" Tanya smiled broadly and admired his new wand. "I think I'll call you Jake. What do think Sirius?"

The animagus had no idea what to say. For him now it was official – there were still people out there that were even crazier than the marauders.

_No wonder I like her so much_, he thought and turned around to Mr Ollivander.

"But what am I going to do now?" Lady Tanya suddenly gasped. "I don't have any money to pay for it"

"Don't worry about it" Sirius said and handed the shop-keeper some galleons. "I have it covered"

The witch blushed slightly and thanked him with a peck on the cheek. When they left the shop, Sirius looked at her and winked.

"Do you want to do a little more sightseeing or do you rather go back to the castle?"

"I'm shocked that you even have to ask" she chuckled, took his offered arm and they walked down the street.

* * *

Draco glared at the little note he was holding in shaky fingers.

Angrily he crumbled the parchment in his fist and rushed out of his room. Careful not to answer to the calls of his housemates, he left the common room and proceeded to the potions classroom.

He didn't bother to knock; all he wanted to know was what's going on.

Snape sat at his desk, grading papers when Draco burst in. One look at the boy's face proved that he knew about his father's disappearance. However he couldn't risk giving away that he was actually responsible for his father situation, so he set his face in the same emotionless mask he was wearing for class.

"Did I not tell you to go to your common room?" he growled before Draco could say a word.

"This is where I just come from. My mom sent me a note, saying that my father is missing for several days and that the chances that he will safely return are very small. Do you know anything about it? Has _he _something to do with it?"

"Your mother informed me as well. It seems like your father didn't return from work as usual and she reported his missing to the ministry. I encouraged her to do so and not to tell you anything in case he would return the next day, but as it looks now, he still hasn't returned."

Snape felt a little uneasy about the fact that he had to lie to the boy, but he couldn't reveal the fact that Lucius would never return just now.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm quite positive that your father might never return."

Draco paled several shades and held on to the armrests of his chair, but his expression was very collected. Severus folded his hands on the desk and looked at his charge without the usual scowl on his face.

"You need to be prepared for the worst. However I'm not aware that the Dark Lord is involved in this in any way, although that doesn't have to mean anything. I promise you that I will find out about this."

Draco nodded mutely and rose from his chair. Just when he reached the door, he said "Professor, I would like to see my mother. Do you think this is possible?"

"I will talk to the headmistress and I'm sure she will give you permission"

Snape watched the boy leaving his office.

The potion master was surprised about the way the boy had reacted. He didn't know if the young Malfoy would actually miss his father. Lucius had never been caring. He had never seen anything but a trophy in Narcissa and his son, something to boast with. Hopefully Narcissa would be able to show the boy the love now, he knew she felt for him. All those years, she had to refrain from showing the boy the love he deserved out of fear that Lucius would use it to his own advantage.

He left his office and made his way to the headmistress' office to discuss Malfoy's situation.

"Severus, please take a seat and tell me what bothers you" Minerva said when the potion master entered her office.

"Mr Malfoy has received a note from his mother today, informing him of the disappearance of his father. Understandably, he is upset and would like to visit his mother."

"Severus, Albus has informed me about Lucius situation. Have you thought about how you're going to prove his death when he's currently residing at the greenhouse of Malfoy Manor?"

"To be honest, I was thinking about that myself for quite a while now. I can't leave his body somewhere for others to find him. It is obvious that he died of the infliction of a combined Cruciatus curse. The Dark Lord will find out about it and 'question' his followers. It would be too obvious that a deatheater has killed him."

Professor McGonagall nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, this is impossible"

"On the other hand, I can't leave young Malfoy unclear about his father's death for very much longer either and Narcissa deserves better than to wait 7 years until Lucius can officially declared dead."

"No this is impossible." Minerva shook her head slightly and turned towards a painting next to the desk. "Albus, would you please join us for a moment?"

Just a few seconds later, the former headmaster appeared in his painting and smiled at them wistfully.

"We were just discussing the best way to solve the problem with Lucius Malfoy."

Albus looked from Severus to Minerva and put his fingertips together before he commented.

"I gave this matter some thought and I think I have a solution."

The headmistress gave him a surprised look, while Severus didn't show any emotion whatsoever also he was very curious what the old wizard had in mind.

"I trust that you're both aware that we have to produce a body to prove Lucius has passed away. The problem here is that we have to make sure that the ministry will not examine the body and discover that he has been tortured."

"We already know that" Severus snapped. He hated it when Dumbledore explained everything the way he would explain it to a student. "Could you come to the point now?"

"I did a lot of reading and found a disease that causes all of Malfoy's symptoms; the internal bleeding until you drown in your own blood."

Now Severus couldn't help but look interested when Dumbledore continued.

"It is a very old disease and believed to be extinct, but it is still occurs in some African countries. Alobe is an infection that spreads by exchanging body fluids."

Dumbledore gave his colleagues a sly smile.

"Well, we all know how much Lucius enjoyed visiting relevant institutions providing physical pleasure for money. During my researches before I became headmaster of Hogwarts, I got hold of a sample of the Alobe virus. I managed to put a permanent stasis spell on it so it is not contagious anymore, but still recognizable through diagnostic spells."

The old wizard was aware that his long explanation was starting to annoy the potion master, but a part of him enjoyed irritating him.

"So that's my plan. Severus will return to Malfoy Manor and inform Mrs Malfoy about everything. Then he's going to transfigure the potted plant back into Lucius' corpse."

Then he faced the younger wizard and asked "Is there a place in the house where only Lucius has access to?"

Severus narrowed his eyes while he mused about what Dumbledore had said.

"Yes there's a room in the dungeons only accessible for deatheaters. I could deposit his body there"

"That's great idea. Narcissa would surely ask you to open this room to see if she can find any clues to his whereabouts. This would be a logic explanation why she couldn't find him earlier." Minerva said firmly.

"When you have Lucius where we want him, you add the virus and call the healers of St Mungo's. They will easily detect the virus and get rid off the body immediately. Since centuries, the wizarding world is terrified with this certain disease so they won't examine any further." Dumbledore stated.

Severus nodded and thought that this really could work.

"However I insist that this is all taken care off, before Mr Malfoy is send home for his visit"

"Yes, I think this would be the best way as well, Severus" Dumbledore agreed. "This way, his mother can give him as many details as he needs to know. It is better than to have him witness anything."

"Severus, you should go and meet Albus at his home, get the virus and proceed to Malfoy manor. As soon as all this is taken care of, you will report back to me and we will talk to Mr Malfoy about his visit" the headmistress said and Severus nodded curtly.

Immediately, he flooed to Dumbledore's house to receive the virus. The old wizard was a little too cheery for his liking. As long as Severus didn't see that it worked, he wouldn't relax, and he certainly never cheered.

Then he used the fireplace in his study to floo to Malfoy's ancestral home. Narcissa was giving the house-elves final instructions on the dinner for today when he found her. Quickly he explained the plan and the witch was more than excited about it.

As soon as the Malfoy-plant was brought safely to the secret conference room, Severus transfigured him back and was ready to add the virus. The corpse didn't look as bad as expected; although he had been dead for several days, the body didn't show visible signs of decaying. Narcissa glared at the body of her late husband, but Severus couldn't recognize any sign of regret or sorrow on her face; only relief.

"You have to make sure you're looking shocked and devastated when the ministry officials appear." the potion master ordered and the witch looked at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Trust me Severus; that will be no problem. I have 16 years of practice as an actor, just like you"

Snape knew too well how true her words were and headed for the fireplace to make a floo-call to St Mungo's. It didn't take long before a member of the magical Law Enforcement along with a healer from St Mungo's arrived. Severus had to admit that Narcissa truly was an admirable actress. She was very convincing as the mourning widow, who didn't understand how that happened.

Just as Albus had predicted, the healer immediately recognized the virus and cremated the corpse on the spot before the ministry official could intervene.

"I'm very sorry for your loss" the healer said and handed her the ashes of her husband in a black metal box. "Please accept my condolences. I will take care of the paperwork today and will forward it to the minister to sign it. As soon as you receive the copy, you can arrange the funeral for Mr Malfoy, wherever you see fit"

Narcissa produced a few tears and thanked the healer for his kindness.

"If you will excuse me, but I would like to inform my son about his father's demise. Severus, would you please bring my son here?" she asked meekly and put her hand on his arm.

As soon as Severus and Narcissa were alone again, the wizard congratulated her for her great performance.

"Well, I told you that I'm a great actress. Now would you get Draco for me so I can break the news to him?"

* * *


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

Dudley was sitting in the common room, trying to do his potions homework, but he just couldn't concentrate. The fact that Hermione was still unconscious was hard on him. He didn't understand a bit about what he had to write the essay about. The words where swimming in front of his eyes, his mind travelled back to the hospital wing and to Hermione.

Hermione...

All of a sudden he had an idea. Hermione had given him her papers to study, so he browsed them, trying to find something to help him. Soon, he found an essay about the same subject and a sly grin crept on his face.

He placed the scroll of parchment on the table next to him and took his quill. As soon as the quill touched the parchment and he started to copy Hermione's work, the watcher around his chest started glowing ruby-red.

Dudley couldn't see it so he continued to scribble happily.

After another line, Dudley felt the quill in his hand growing warm. At first he thought it's his own body heat causing it, but soon the quill was so hot it was burning his hand.

He desperately tried to drop the quill but it was like glued to his hand.

Scared out of his wits, he jumped from his chair and shook his hand frantically, but the quill stayed where it was. Howling in pain he ran to the bathroom; his mom used to run cold water over his skin when he had burned himself before. Holding his hand under the stream of cold water, he looked into the mirror and recognized the watcher was glowing.

However the water had no cooling effect and the palm of his hand was angry red blisters were forming around the quill and the pain was starting to get unbearable. Searching his mind he was trying to figure out what he did wrong so that the watcher had reacted.

Then something clicked into place and he knew. He wasn't supposed to copy somebody else's notes.

"I swear I won't do it again. Please let go! Let gooo." he whined and shook his hand even harder. The watcher turned blue and suddenly he heard the potion master's voice in his mind.

"**You're going to see me in exactly one hour in my office to talk about your behaviour"**

Dudley swallowed hard. _Oh my god... he can even read my mind,_he thought and then started concentrating even harder not to think about anything embarrassing.

Just then, the quill dropped from his hand and the burning subsided.

"**The next time you should think twice before you disobey the rules again, Dursley"**

* * *

Draco was in pacing in his dormitory, waiting impatiently for any news when he was allowed to see his mother. Just when he was about to go to the headmistress and talk to her personally, the door opened and Snape entered.

"You have permission of the headmistress to visit your mother. I will accompany you there."

Draco shot Snape a suspicious glare and arched his eyebrow in a perfect copy of the expression of his head of house.

"I can very well go there alone. I know the way" Malfoy said slightly angry and grabbed his cloak.

"I know you can but you won't. I promised your mother to bring you to her; she has something important to tell you" Snape said calmly, trying hard to bite back his anger about the cheeky statement.

"Let's go"

They flooed to Malfoy Manor although Draco could apparate. When they left the entrance hall and proceeded to the drawing room, Draco saw his mother coming towards them. He felt a sting in his heart when he looked at her attire. She was wearing black velvet robes. His mother despised black clothing, because it always reminded her of the deatheaters. The only time he had ever seen his mother wearing black was at his grandmother's funeral.

As soon as his mother was close enough, she held out her arms and pulled him in a tight embrace. She stroked his blonde hair and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's so wonderful to see you. I just wish it would be under different circumstances."

Draco had to swallow and looked at his mother in utter surprise.

The woman in front of him looked relaxed and totally different than the last time he had seen her. She looked younger than her years and the sour expression on her face had vanished.

To him it looked like her mind was at ease.

"He's dead, isn't he" he said calmly and looked his mother straight in her face.

Narcissa chanced a glance at Severus, who was shaking his head ever so slightly.

"Let's sit down first" she said, her voice trembling and led them into the drawing room.

As soon as they all had found a place she turned towards Draco and stroked his cheek. Draco had never seen his mother showing such affection to him. She had always reminded him of a marble statue; cold and unapproachable.

Why had she changed all of a sudden?

She wrapped her arm around Draco and carefully explained him the situation. The boy didn't show any sign of emotion and Snape didn't know if this was a good thing. It would be better if he would let his emotions out, no matter what kind of feelings he had at the moment.

Severus knew from his own experience what it meant having to hide his feelings all the time. Draco was shocked, although he wasn't really surprised. Somehow he had known that his father wasn't alive anymore.

The reason why he was shocked was because he didn't feel any sorrow.

All his life, his father had been his role model; he always had wanted to be just like him, but he had never loved him. It had never been a secret for him that his father didn't love him either. He had always been the pawn in his father's game, a gift to the Dark Lord. A thought came to his mind. Probably, he could take his father's place in the circle of deatheaters.

Now it was even more important to prove to the Dark Lord that the Malfoys were good for something else than dying of a strange disease, caught from a professional. Narcissa looked at her son and she hoped that she could change his mind on some things. She knew now that Voldemort was insane. He used people for his own purposes. She had already lost her youth to him and his ridiculous cause, but she wouldn't sacrifice her own son. Hopefully, it wouldn't be already too late.

"What happened to him?" Draco said finally and looked at his mother.

Narcissa rose from her place on the couch and walked over to a low bookshelf. The urn with Lucius ashes had been placed there until she and Draco had decided what to do with it.

The witch wanted to include her son into all this to show him that she had changed. Well not really changed; that she was now free to be the way she wanted since he was born. The Slytherin prefect watched his mother when she took the marble container from the shelf and came back to them. His head of house looked at him with an unreadable expression, his hands folded in his lap.

"Where do you think he would want to rest?" she asked Draco, her hands still clutched around the urn.

Draco shrugged. "He's never been much an outdoor person, nor did he have any interests than the dark arts. What do you think Professor?"

If Snape had a say in that matter he would have chucked the whole receptacle with Lucius and all into the next dust bin. Then he had an idea.

"To honor his devotion to the Dark Lord, I would suggest strewing his ashes next to Voldemort's lair. I think he would have like that"

An awkward silence filled the room, while Draco rested his head back on the backrest and closed his eyes.

"I like this idea. Can you take care of that Professor?" he finally asked and looked at Snape inquisitively.

"I would feel honored"

"Will you be alright here alone, mother?"

Narcissa looked at her son and silently hoped that Severus would be able to make her son listen to reason. She had known for quite a while that there was more to Severus than most people knew. His devoting to the Dark Lord was not genuine and he knew that she knew it.

She would have to talk to him about it.

"Yes, my dear. I will be fine. You just go back to Hogwarts and continue your studies. I will let you know if I need you here"

Draco nodded curtly and then moved over to kiss his mother slightly on her cheek.

"Good bye mother"

Before he could move away, Narcissa pulled him in a tight embrace, trying desperately to show him that she did indeed love him no matter what her previous behaviour might have indicated.

"Good by, Draco" she whispered in his ear before he pulled away.

Snape took the urn from the table and looked from Draco to Narcissa.

The witch looked like a curse was lifted from her and in some way he knew it was true.

His upper lip slightly turned upwards and he nodded. Narcissa smiled at him and mouthed 'Thank you'

Just then he turned around, left the room and Draco followed suit.

While Draco went right to his dormitory, Snape crossed the entrance hall of the castle and went outside. It was very cold and he could see the breath in front of his mouth, while he rushed down the lawn.

As soon as he was outside of Hogwarts grounds, he apparated to Diagon Alley.

He had a detailed plan about what to do with the remains of Mr Malfoy and a malicious grin crept on his face when he wondered how much Lucius would have liked his idea. He left Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron and rushed down Charing Cross Road.

The little pub a little bit further down the street was his destination and soon he heard the chiming of a bell when he entered. He had never been in here before; just passed it during some of his missions in muggle London. With a quick glance around the pub, he found a suitable table and sat down.

Only one other table was occupied with 5 male muggles, obviously discussing sports scores. He didn't care about muggle sports so he tuned out their chattering and lowered his gaze on the urn in front of him. The black marble was reflecting the few rays of electrical light that came from the rather dirty lamp above his head.

The whole pub was rather seamy, but it served his purposes.

For some reason, it reminded him of one of his meeting with Lucius at the Hog's Head. Just then he heard somebody approaching and his eyes fell on two rather big legs in fishnet stockings. That sight appalled him terribly and his head jerked back to take in the whole person.

He desperately tried not to scare; he didn't want anything less than encouraging her to believe he was interested in her. The bar maid in front of him was wearing a rather faded green blouse with too many buttons opened which showed too much skin for a decent person. The black leather mini skirt was also too short for her figure.

Even the deatheater deep inside him was repulsed and this part of him normally wasn't picky. Her face was covered with a ridiculous amount of make-up that made her look a lot older.

_Well, she most definitely can't afford it, _when he saw her shifting from one foot on the other, impatiently waiting for him to place his order.

Severus ordered a plain double Whiskey and his gaze dropped again on the marble urn. The man, whose ashes were now inside the little marble ball, would have obliterated the whole bar within minutes. He could never stand muggles besides for a little rape now and then, but Snape doubted that the worn-out bar wench would be of his gusto.

When the muggle woman returned with his drink, he paid her and waited until she was out of earshot.

Then he raised his glass and swirled the amber liquid in it.

"Well, Lucius; you have never been anything but a pain in the ss for me and mine. So I thought that your final resting place should be were every little sh1t should go"

With a malicious smirk on his face he drowned his glass in one gulp and left the table.

He proceeded right to the bathroom and stood in front of the quite dirty toilet. Unceremoniously he dumped Lucius' ashes into the bowl and flushed. Watching the stream of water washing away the last remains of his former companion into oblivion, he thought about how many lives were safe now that this man was dead.

Very pleased with himself he gave a mock salute to the toilet before he left the bar, humming softly on his way back to the Leaky Cauldron Just when he entered it, his eyes fell on two familiar forms, chatting animatedly over some butterbeer.

_The mongrel and his painting_, he thought and the familiar scowl was back in place.

Carefully not to draw attention to himself, he stayed in the shadows, before he silently disapparated. What the woman saw in Sirius Black was beyond him, but obviously her sense of good taste had gotten a little rusty while she was locked up in that painting. Maybe in the days long gone, when she was young, worthless show-offs without scruples had been in fashion.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel. He most definitely wouldn't miss his father; they had never been real close. While he was sitting on his bed, he tried to come up with a plan to get Dudley to give him the informations he needed. Just then a thought struck his mind and he sneered. Dursley couldn't stand his cousin and saw him as a potential thread. He would take advantage of that and feed him some more horror stories about the moron-who-lived.

That should suffice.

The next morning he witnessed an argument at the Gryffindor table. At first he had dreaded the fact that the Hufflepuff table was right next to the Gryffindors, but now he was thankful. Obviously Dursley wanted to visit the mudblood in the infirmary. She was still unconscious most of the time, but unfortunately it seemed that she was going to make it.

Potter had yelled at him that he was responsible for her condition and that if he would see him anywhere close to her he would hex him to the North Pole. Dursley yelled back at him and soon they were about to pummel each other.

Unfortunately Finnegan and Thomas stopped them before the teachers were alerted. Dudley yanked his arm from Seamus' tight grip and rushed out of the Great Hall, his breakfast just half finished. He was so upset; how did the freak dare to tell him who he was allowed to see and who not.

Just when he stepped into the entrance hall, he spun around and banged his fist against the wall in anger.

"Nuh, nuh... Dudley" he heard a familiar voice drawl behind him.

When he turned around, he was face to face with the Slytherin prefect.

"You... you better leave right now, before I turn your face into a bloody mess" the stout boy growled and proceeded towards the marble staircase.

"I heard your little argument with your cousin. He's dangerous, you know?" Draco said in a mysterious whisper.

Dudley stopped short and turned around slowly.

"Dangerous how?" he said uncertainty edged in his voice.

Draco walked nonchalantly up to the boy and smirked.

"How about a little walk around the lake and I show you the real face of Mr Harry Potter"

Dudley shuddered a little, thinking about the cold weather outside, but his curiosity was stronger.

They walked outside and strolled towards the lake while Dudley looked expectantly at the Slytherin.

"So why is Harry dangerous? Although you don't even need to tell me; my parents thought that he belonged into a correctional facility since he was five."

Draco had a hard time to bite back a sarcastic comment. What did filthy muggles know anyway?

"Your precious cousin wants to take over the wizarding world as soon as he has graduated. He already has recruited his minions as you have seen today and he tries to tell every body what they're supposed to do."

Dudley nodded with wide eyes; not that he was surprised in a way. He had witnessed his cousin's need to show off and to command plenty of times. While they walked around the lake, Draco told him how Harry wanted to control everybody and that somebody had to stop him.

"You're right." Dudley agreed, padding his arms to keep himself warm. "He always thought he was something special"

"There's somebody who wants to help us. He's such a wonderful man and just wants the best for all of us" Draco lied bluntly.

Dudley looked at him with great interest while Draco continued.

"I have told him about you and I thought that you'd be a great asset to our cause. He would like to meet you"

Dudley wasn't sure about how to react. He was still very upset about how Draco had messed up the love potion, but he couldn't deny that the idea of putting Harry in his place intrigued him very much.

"And how is that going to work?" he inquired.

"Well, today is Saturday, so I think we could have a little talk with him. Would you like that?" Draco answered almost sweetly.

"Yeah... why not"

Just when he said that, Draco grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the Hogwarts' gates.

As soon as he was sure that the dragon trainers were not looking at them, they slipped outside. Before Dudley could argue, Draco put his arms around the stout boy from behind and with a plop they were gone.

The Slytherin had apparated to Voldemort's mansion before and so he knew where he was going. As soon as they reached the old house, the old Draco was back.

"When we're inside, you will do as told at all times" he said coldly and dragged the confused boy towards the door.

As soon as Dudley recognized the two cloaked figures that were guarding the entrance, he wanted to just scream and run, but Draco wouldn't allow it. The Gryffindor couldn't break free from the vice-like grip but he kept on trying.

"I have very important informations" Draco barked and the two figures reluctantly let them pass.

Dudley was not sure anymore that this had been a good idea and that his house-mates probably were right about the blond Slytherin. Draco strode through the entrance hall and stopped in front of another door. Just when he was about to knock, the door opened a crack and Wormtail's head appeared.

"He's already waiting for you"

With that, Pettigrew disappeared and the door opened fully.

Dudley swallowed hard when Draco dragged him into a dimly lit room. His heart began to pound harder when even more of those cloaked figures were assembled in the room.

They formed a semi-circle in front of a throne-like chair, on which –

"Oh bollocks" Dudley gasped when he finally fully realized what he had gotten himself into.

The cloaked figures were deatheaters, just like the one that had cornered him before, and the man on the chair was Voldemort. He shot Draco an angry glance when reality hit him. The Slytherin had tricked him with lies to get him here. Draco however gave him a disgusted sneer before he went down on one knee, pulling Dudley down with him.

* * *


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

His knee caps collided with the hard stone floor and Dudley let out a small whimper of pain when Voldemort finally spoke.

"I'm pleased to see that you brought the mudblood with you"

Dudley held his gaze on the floor while the high-pitched, cruel voice pierced his brain. The sound of it alone gave him chills down to his most inner core. That had been the worst mistake he had ever made and he scolded himself for not being more observant before.

"Look at me mudblood"

Draco punched him in the side when he didn't respond right away and the sudden pain made his eyes water. Slowly he raised his head and looked at the man in front of him. His red eyes burned into his own and he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Now I would like to hear some information"

"About what?"

Just then he felt a jab to his jaw and his head started spinning.

"You will not talk back to the Dark Lord" Draco hissed and rubbed his bruised knuckles.

Dudley was half insane of fear and he knew that this was going to be a long and terrible day.

* * *

Snape had visited the hospital wing shortly after breakfast to see how Miss Granger was doing. When he heard that she was awake more often now, he felt a great wave of relief wash over him. He carefully made sure that he wasn't around while she was awake, because he still had no antidote for the butchered love potion. Potter and Weasley had been there too and had glared at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Just when he left the infirmary, he felt the watcher getting warm around his neck.

"What trouble is the dunderhead getting himself into now?" he growled and pulled out the delicate chain around his neck.

The watcher showed him that Dudley had left the school grounds, but unfortunately it didn't show where he had been going.

"Well, he's going to regret it as soon as he's back in the school"

Without giving it a second thought, he rushed back to his private lab, to continue his work on the antidote.

* * *

Dudley was withering on the floor in pain. He couldn't feel his legs anymore and his jaw was pounding from Malfoy's blow.

"Who's been protecting you in Diagon Alley? Why couldn't my men find Harry Potter?"

Voldemort's cold voice did nothing to relax him and he searched his tormented brain to find the answers. Unfortunately his tongue wouldn't move. It felt like it was glued to the bottom of his mouth.

"Stop that senseless babbling, you useless little mudblood." Voldemort roared. "Lift him up!"

Draco bowed dutifully and yanked Dudley in a kneeling position.

The Slytherin soon figured out that the boy wasn't able to stay upright on his own, so he stood behind him and had, to his own dismay, to accept that the mudblood was leaning to him.

"Legilimens!" Voldemort shouted and the room went even more blurry in front of Dudley's eyes.

He started to relieve the last few months in his life before his inner eye and finally when he thought he couldn't take it any longer, Voldemort broke the connection and Dudley sunk back to the floor.

"Interesting....very interesting" the Dark Lord sneered and rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner.

Draco peeked expectantly at his master who was now rubbing his hands gleefully. Dudley heard the sickening sound of Voldemort giggling and wanted nothing more at this moment than to empty his stomach right here on the floor.

"Bella, my dear" Voldemort called out and a black-haired witch rushed to his side. "It seems that there are 2 descendents of that foolish Gryffindor that I need to destroy. I only need the boy to perform the ritual. So you find the father and kill him. Make sure you bring me his head as proof that this time he IS dead"

Bellatrix bowed deeply. She knew where she would have to look first.

"Draco, my boy; I'm very pleased with you. You're truly your fathers son and I will be delighted to welcome you among my followers when your time has come" Voldemort said almost cheerfully.

"Now free me from this obnoxious view and take this-"he pointed at Dudley "with you. Make sure he doesn't remember"

Draco went down on one knee and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe. "As you wish my Lord and Master"

He grabbed Dudley's collar and dragged the hurt boy behind him.

Dudley tried to stay on his feet, but the pain was too strong, so he was more dragged by Malfoy than that he actually walked.

As soon as they were out of Voldemort's reception room, Draco dropped him with a disgusted snort and Dudley's head hit the floor with a thud.

"Get up you filthy little mudblood! We have to return to school" he commanded and watched impatiently for Dudley to get stable on his feet.

"You're so worthless! The Dark Lord only casted the Cruciatus curse once on you and you're acting like you were dying"

Dudley still wasn't able to speak. All he wanted now was to get back and die.

He stumbled after Draco to get as fast as possible away from this place. Outside Draco grabbed him and apparated them back to the gates of Hogwarts. Draco didn't give Dudley a chance to recover. He pointed his wand at him and ordered him to move. The Slytherin directed him towards the Whomping Willow. If he was lucky, the mudblood didn't exactly know what the tree did. Carefully he made sure that he stayed out of the branches' reach, but Dudley walked right into them.

Wooosh...

A branch hit Dudley square in the chest and flung him over the lawn. His head collided with a rock and his lights went out. Draco sneered maliciously and pointed his wand at the unconscious body.

"OBLIVATE"

Just then Dudley stirred and looked at the Slytherin.

"What happened?"

"Oh you got hit by the Whomping Willow. We got a little bit too close to it and I've tried to warn you but it was too late."

Dudley got up and felt as if he had been hit by a train. Every bone in his body hurt terribly and he was terribly tired.

"I think she should better go back to the castle now" Dudley said with feign concern and helped Dudley off the floor.

The walked back to the school in silence and parted in the great hall to go to their common rooms. Dudley limped up the many staircases and not for the first time he wished to be in Slytherin. They only had one staircase to get to their rooms.

He turned the last corner and stopped short.

"Oh no"

Right in front of the portrait was Snape.

With his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes narrowed, he looked positively dangerous.

"Where are you just coming from, Mr Dursley" he said in a dangerously low voice

Dudley eyed him from a distance and wondered what he had done wrong this time before he answered.

"I just took a walk on the grounds" he said and looked at Snape, daring him to punish him for that.

"My office... NOW" Snape hissed and strode past him.

_Oh my god no... not all the way back down there, _Dudley thought, but he knew that he had no other choice. He had been so happy to finally be up all the steps and just wanted to lie down in his bed.

With a groan he started to follow Snape as fast as he could, because he knew he the greasy git was just waiting for another reason to give him a nasty detention again. He wondered how often the tree had hit him when he descended the stairs again. His body was aching and he felt his stomach twisting and turning. It took all his strength not to throw up right where he was when he finally reached the dungeons.

Snape was waiting for him in his office, sitting behind his desk.

When Dudley made a move to take the seat on the other side of the table, Snape growled "I didn't say you could sit down"

With a longing look at the chair, Dudley sighed and waited for Snape to explain why he wanted to see him.

"Now tell me where you have been" he demanded.

Dudley shifted from one foot on the other, only to find out that this hurt even more.

"I've already told you. I took a walk on the ground with Malfoy"

Snape raised his eyes to look at the boy. This was very intriguing. He would have never thought that after the incident with the love potion the Gryffindor would even look at Malfoy.

"I still don't believe you. Two hours ago, the watcher informed me that you've left the grounds. How can you explain that?"

Dudley glared at the potion master in utter shock. The last he remembered before he woke up in front of the Whomping Willow was that they had been walking along the lake.

Snape scrutinized the boy and was sure that his shock was genuine. He had been out of the castle but couldn't he remember?

Then it hit him.... Malfoy.

Why hadn't it rung a bell when that boy had mentioned Draco Malfoy.

"What did you two talk about?" he inquired airily.

It was almost impossible for Dudley to remain on his feet. The pain was getting unbearable and the rib that had collided with the branch was stinging terribly.

"We talked about Harry, sir" he wheezed.

Just then Snape got up from his chair and walked over to Dudley. The boy looked terrible and was obviously in pain.

"What was so interesting about Mr Potter" Snape asked and pushed Dudley towards the chair.

The boy gave him a grateful glance and sat down. Snape watched the boy carefully while the Gryffindor tried to remember. His eyes seemed strangely blank, which made the potion master suspicious. He had seen those blank eyes before several times. The boy had been oblivated.

"It is most important to find out that what you have talked about" Snape said firmly and leaned against his desk, giving Dudley a look that didn't allow any refusal.

Just when Dudley looked back at him, he called "Legilimens" and the boy felt a familiar sensation in his head.

The office became blurry and his stomach started to turn again.

It didn't take Snape long to find what he was looking for and he broke the connection.

Dudley opened his eyes, which had been shut tight while Snape was messing with his memories, and took a deep breath. That had been a terrible mistake. The smell of the potion ingredients mixed with his own sweat was too much for him to bear. His stomach revolted and then he emptied its whole content on the robes of the potion master.

Snape snorted disgustedly and waved his wand over his robes to clean up the mess. He wanted nothing more than to give the dunderhead detention until graduation but he knew it wasn't the boys fault. He had been tortured and the Dark Lord as well as Malfoy and himself had messed with his mind during a very short period of time.Besides he had other things on his mind right now than to punish the dunderhead. But he would still receive a punishment for leaving the grounds. Until then he tweaked the watcher to prevent him leaving the castle again.

First of all he needed to go to the hospital wing, so he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the fireplace. Madam Pomfrey was quite surprised when she recognized Dudley stepping out of the fireplace, followed closely by Snape. She directed him to a bed and Dudley laid down while Snape informed the mediwitch about the situation.

"He has been tortured, Legilimens had been performed on him twice and he has been poorly oblivated"

Poppy gasped and rushed back to her patient to tend to him.

"Leave it to Malfoy to mess it up. That boy can't do anything right" he muttered and strode off to the headmistress' office.

The headmistress was more than shocked. Quickly Severus had recalled the fragments he had seen in Dudley's memories.

"I have to alert James immediately. Godric's Hollow is safe, so I'm not worried about that and I'm not daring to bring him to Hogwarts."

Snape just nodded with relief. That would be the last thing he needed; another annoying Potter around.

"You know Severus that Mr Malfoy has to be expelled" Minerva said sternly and looked at him over her glasses.

"Excuse me, Minerva, but I doubt that this is the right way to handle this."

The headmistress' lips thinned noticeably after Severus' statement; she placed her hands flat on her desk and leaned slightly forward.

"You're not going to safe him this time Severus. First he's poisoning one of our students and now he even brought a muggle born to Voldemort himself. He's a threat and you know it"

Severus knew deep inside that she was right and that it was his responsibility to take care of him.

"Draco has been under the influence of his father for too long. He has no idea what being a deatheater is really like. If we send him home, we will just drive him more into the Dark Lord's arms. We need to show him the truth"

His words seemed to have an impact on Minerva.

"So what's your idea?" she asked him, her voice strained with concern for her students.

"Mr Malfoy will serve detention with me for an unlimited amount of time. I want to let him see some of my memories as a deatheater. He should see how it was really like and not the glorified versions of his father and the Dark Lord."

"Do you think this is a good idea? That might intrigue him even more?"

Severus face turned into an even gloomier expression when he looked at her and Minerva winced slightly.

"Trust me, this will never intrigue him. You have never been where I have been so please don't question my judgement on this matter. Narcissa has a good heart but she's very uncertain about Draco, so if we send him home, he will be filled with bitterness and the memory of his late father all around him will assure him even more to receive the Dark Mark"

While he spoke he unconsciously rubbed his left forearm and Minerva's expression softened a little.

"Well, I will give it a go and postpone my decision about Mr Malfoy's expulsion until further notice. I will expect from you to keep me informed about your progress" she said firmly and Severus agreed.

On his way back to the dungeons, he was trying hard to suppress his anger. This would be another delay of his work on the counter potion for the Granger girl. She was quite well already and her new liver was working well. Her complexion was back to normal and she has already asked Potter and Weasley for her homework. However he was thankful that Poppy had refused her request to return to classes. He dreaded to have her in his classes or see her at meal times as long as the love potion was still in effect.

Severus indulged in a rare moment of weakness and sighed deeply. For the first time in years, he was certain that a holiday would do him good. He massaged his temple, trying to ease the headache which was coming on again. Maybe he should take a day off and visit one of his favourite places in the world – the British Wizarding Library in London.

He entered the Slytherin common room which was packed with students, studying, playing, most of them planning some mischief he was sure. All the talking ceased when his presence was recognized and the students looked at him with a mixture of fear, respect and curiosity.

"Nott, go and get Malfoy for me" he barked at a boy, who he knew shared Malfoy's dormitory.

The Slytherin dropped his quill and jumped up from his chair.

"Of course Sir" he stammered and rushed down a corridor that led to the dormitories.

Severus remained at the door, eyeing the other students suspiciously, daring them to do anything inappropriate. As soon as he saw Malfoy coming down the hallway, he narrowed his eyes and smirked. The boy was limping slightly and the expression on his face showed the pain he had jut endured.

_Seems that he has talked back to Nott, _Snape thought and waited for Draco to arrive.

Before the boy could speak, he grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him out of the common room. Draco had no idea what he had done or how Snape had found out what he _really_ had done.

_He couldn't know_, he assured himself while he followed his head of house into his office.

But on the other side, it was Snape and he seemed to know everything, no matter how careful you were. Severus dumped the boy on the chair in front of his dark oak desk and glared at him. Draco had to look up to his teacher, who was still standing next to him and swallowed. The expression on Snape's face was not the usual mix of well concealed annoyance and sarcasm, but utter fury and ... disappointment?

"I know very well what you have done today and with whom, so there's no need for you to tell me a ridiculous lie"

The Slytherin felt his stomach drop and his mind was searching feverishly for away out of the dilemma. However the continued glaring of Professor Snape seemed to have drained all his Slytherin slyness out of him and he couldn't say a word.

"I have only one question. Why?"

Draco looked at his teacher in utter confusion. Of all people, Snape should know why.

"Choose your words wisely, Mr Malfoy. If I suspect a lie, I will administer some Verita serum to get the truth"

Draco was nervous. He knew that Snape had been a close friend of his father and a deatheater to boot, so why should he be angry if he did anything to assist the Dark Lord.

Severus was eyeing the boy closely, while he took his seat on the other side of the table. He had to reveal his most hidden secret to the boy and he knew that this would be a very dangerous task.

"I have asked you a question, Mr Malfoy" he said now with a dangerously low voice that gave Draco the chills.

"I wanted to prove to the Dark Lord that not every Malfoy is worthless."

Snape leaned closer to the boy, wondering if he had heard correctly.

"And why would you want to prove that to the Dark Lord of all people?" the potion master inquired.

Draco took a deep breath before he replied.

"Since I was little, my father told me that the Purebloods are the elite. We're the only wizards that are supposed to exist and that all those mudbloods are nothing but scum. They're trying to take over our positions in the wizarding world and their number has to be held short if we don't want to lose our whole world to them"

Snape looked at the boy and believed every word he said. He himself had heard Lucius bringing up this nonsense more than one time before.

"I don't want to be in the shadows of people like Granger, who will be able to take a higher position in MY world than me. I'm not going to stand idle and see this happen."

Draco's voice got louder and angrier with every word.

"Malfoy!" Severus interrupted Draco's tirade. "This is the greatest cock and bull story I have ever heard. We all know that intelligence and talent has nothing to do with your blood status. Just look at Neville Longbottom, he's a pureblood and just an inch away from a squib. If you're envious about Miss Granger's success then it would be more appropriate to put more effort into your own studies instead of poisoning her. You can't blame her for your inabilities"

Draco glared at his head of house in disgust.

"Since when are you a ruddy mudblood-lover? I know you can't stand the know-it-all either, so why are you defending her?" he spat and in the next moment he regretted it.

Snape had rushed from his chair in an instant and grabbed the front of his robes. The tip of Snape's hooked nose almost touched his when the wizard growled "Don't disrespect me Malfoy. I'm a deatheater after all and you should better not forget this. I can make you meet your creator in a blink of an eye and you better do not put it past me. I have killed many wizards that were better and worthier than you"

This open threat scared Draco almost more than the Dark Lord himself because he knew Snape wasn't playing

Severus returned to his seat, pleased that his little outburst had the desired effect.

Now the boy was intimidated enough to listen what he was about to say.

"So I take it that you want to become a deatheater after graduation?"

Draco nodded mutely.

"Do you know what it means to be a new deatheater? What will be expected of you?"

"My father has told me everything about it"

"Well, I truly doubt that, but I want you to know exactly what you will have to face"

Draco watched curiously while Snape tipped one of the drawers with his wand and it sprung open.

The potion master took a pensieve out and placed it one the desk. Several minutes passed while he placed selected memories into the bowl.

Then he stirred them to combine the silvery threads before he looked back at Draco.

"I'm curious to see if you still have the desire to become a deatheater after you've seen this" he said darkly and pointed at the shiny substance in the pensieve.

"Look inside and tell me what you see"

The boy lowered his head over the basin trying to see something, when all of a sudden Snape gave him a little push and his nose touched the surface.

It felt like he was getting sucked through a trapdoor when he fell into the memories of the potion master.

When he opened his eyes again, he recognized that he was in a room, dimly lit by several torches on the walls.

It had to be a deatheater meeting because he recognized the cloaked and hooded figures that crowded the room. He left his position close to the wall and walked closer to the center. Nobody seemed to recognize him which made him believe that he had to be invisible for the others. He passed several deatheaters when a movement at the door caught his attention.

A wizard with crimson robes entered the room and took his pace in the middle of the deatheater circle. He looked different from nowadays, but Draco was sure it was the Dark Lord. The glowing red eyes were still the same and the way he held himself showed his power and confidence.

Then dramatic music came from an invisible source and a procession of eight witches and wizards in black robes entered the room. They lined up in a semi-circle in front of the Dark Lord and lowered their heads in a bow.

Draco looked curiously for any familiar faces.

He immediately recognized his father; his silver-blonde hair looked almost white in the torchlight. Next to him were the fathers of Crabbe and Goyle. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing on his father's other side and next to her was a man he didn't know. It seemed to him as if he was related to Lestrange, because he had the same black hair and grey eyes. On the left end of the semi-circle was another wizard he didn't know and on the right end was Professor Snape. His face was set in the same emotionless mask that he always wore but his hand was clenched so tightly around his wand that the knuckles had turned white.

One of the hooded deatheaters then walked along the line of the newcomers ripped the left sleeves open up to the elbow. Draco's curiosity drove him forward; this seemed to be the initialization ritual and he was highly interested in that. He was now standing behind his professor and was looking through the gap between him and a wizard that he identified as Karkaroff, when the Dark Lord addressed his new followers.

"We're assembled today to initialize those wizards and witches into the community of my followers. They have proved themselves as loyal and willing to protect the wizarding community from the threat of muggle-born and unworthy subjects. As a symbol of your loyalty and devotion to our cause you'll receive the Dark Mark. It will remind you who will be your master from now on and whose orders you have to obey."

Draco's eyes were fixed on the Dark Lord; his strength and willpower were highly impressing him.

Then the Dark Lord stepped forward and the first of the 8 new members sank to his knees.

"Do you swear that you will surrender your life to me and the cause I represent and do you except that death will be your fate if you betray me?"

The wizard kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes and said "I swear"

A deatheater, who was standing next to the master, grabbed the wizard's left arm and the Dark Lord raised his hand. Draco saw a ring with a large emerald, decorated with onyxes in the form of the Dark Mark. The wizard let out a groan of pain when the Dark Lord pressed the ring on the soft flesh. A look of disgust from the Dark Lord accompanied the sign of weakness and he moved to the next.

Draco's stomach revolted when he smelled the burned flesh close by, but his decision was still the same. He wanted to serve the Dark Lord and protect the wizarding world from the threat the muggle-born were.

* * *


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

Then the Dark Lord moved on and burned the Dark Mark on the black haired wizard next to Lestrange. The terrifying screams echoed through the room and the smell of burned flesh started to get unbearable. After his father had received the Dark Mark, the room became blurry and Draco wondered what was going on just now.

He rubbed his eyes and soon the scene in front of him was clear again.

The Slytherin found himself in a street which seemed to be in a muggle area. Nice houses with a lawn and the muggles favourite transportation in front of it were lined up next to each other. It was night time and one of the street lamps bathed two cloaked figures in its light. Draco moved closer and recognized his father and Professor Snape discussing something of great importance.

"Voldemort is sure that the Potters are here somewhere, so lets get it over with, I have a hot little wife waiting for me at home" he heard his father chuckle and his eyes grew wide.

This must be a memory from 15 years ago. His father was noticeably younger and even Professor Snape looked less sallow and greasy. He silently followed the two deatheaters down the road when all of a sudden he heard a baby wailing from inside one of the houses. His father looked at Snape and gave him a knowing smile. Carefully the men walked up a little path that separated two pretty flower beds from each other. Lucius Malfoy let his wand brushing over the white lilies and the flowers withered and suddenly looked like charcoal. Watching this sent shivers down Draco's spine while he followed the two men, who were now approaching the house.

"Alohomora" he heard Snape whisper and they entered.

The men crossed a little corridor that led obviously to the sitting room and went upstairs, following the wailing of the baby. Draco followed them, curious about what would happen next. He had totally forgotten that he already knew what happened to the Potters. Then with a bang a door at the far end of the corridor was blasted out of its hinges when his father flicked his wand at it,

The screaming of a woman rung in his ears when he walked up to see better.

"Not my baby... don't hurt my baby" she screamed when Lucius Malfoy ripped it from her.

Draco could see that they had entered the nursery. The woman who had been feeding her baby was now standing pressed against the changing table, while his father was holding the now furiously screaming baby upside down on one foot. It was crystal clear to him that this was not the Potters home. The house was showing no sign of magical inhabitants and it was obvious that the baby couldn't be Harry Potter.

The pink lacy dress and the hair clips gave away that this was most definitely a girl.

"Shut up muggle scum" Lucius shouted and moved around the room looking nothing in particular.

"If you want money, I have some in the kitchen downstairs" the young muggle woman whimpered, her brown curls plastered to her cheeks by tears and sweat.

"We don't want money" Snape spat and looked at his comrade. "That's not the place we were looking for; let's go"

"I'm not leaving. I want to have a little fun first."

The silver blonde wizard looked at the baby dangling from his arm in utter disgust. The little girl was squirming and screaming, trying to get out of the tight grip.

Lucius pointed his wand at the mother and growled "If you move bitch your spawn here will learn how to fly".

Draco was totally flabbergasted by the scene in front of him. The woman fell on her knees, buried her face in her hands and cried heart-rending.

"Oh stop that drama" Lucius said with a bored and disgusted voice and made an attempt to throw the baby in the woman's direction.

The mother's eyes glimmered hopefully when she looked at the blonde wizard.

Just then Malfoy said "I rather stop the drama with deatheater style" and banged the child against crib.

Crack

Draco heard the sickening sound and then saw the mother throwing herself on the lifeless body of her little girl, whose blood was pooling on the floor.

It was the heartless laughter of his father that finally did him in. Before he even felt the bile rising in his throat, he vomited on a potted plant in the corner next to him.

His father's voice brought his attention back to the two deatheaters.

"Stop whining woman"

Quickly he pulled the woman away from her child and kicked the lifeless body of the infant out of his path. Professor Snape just stared at his comrade and Draco was sure he could see disgust in his eyes. The Slytherin boy had to tear his eyes away from the bloody heap of clothes and limbs on the floor.

Thinking about that his father would soon return to Malfoy manor where his own baby and wife would be waiting, made his father's behaviour even less understandable. The woman was screaming even louder when she tried breaking free from Lucius' vice-like grip and getting back to her child.

"I told you to stop whining" Lucius growled now and lifted the woman on the changing table.

"I'm going to make you a new one"

Draco was shocked beyond belief when he watched his father taking the young woman on the changing table against her will. He saw the lifeless eyes of the muggle, who looked like all sanity had lost her, when his father finally let go of her.

Before Lucius pulled away from her, he whispered "That should suffice"

Then he saw Professor Snape walking up and casting the killing curse on the woman. With her dead body draped over the changing table, she looked like an enormous rag doll.

"What'd you do that for? Lucius said angrily while he wiped his bloody hands on the baby blanket.

"We have work to do and can't waste our time with scum like that" Snape said coldly, but Draco wondered if he saw something like pity in his professor's eyes.

He followed the two men down the steps and they were about to leave the house when Snape spoke again.

"Why did you start with them in the first place? You knew that wasn't the Potters"

"The baby wailing annoyed me. I get enough of that at home as it is. Unfortunately I can't kill the one I got. Narcissa is not that willing lately and I doubt that she will give me another heir, so I have to put up with the brat I have"

That finally convinced him that his father just used the deatheaters as an excuse to cause harm. What threat could a muggle baby be that justified killing it like that? He started to wonder if all the noble reasons his father once told him to believe in where nothing but excuses to bend the world to his will.

Then the world around him blurred again and he knew that he had been switched to another of Snape's memories.

He was at home and saw his mother, father and the professor sitting in the drawing room. Then he saw himself sitting in a corner, playing with his toy wand.

"Who gave the boy that rubbish" his father bellowed and he saw his mother flinching terribly.

It surprised him that his mother was showing signs of fear so openly. It had always seemed to him that she had no emotions, no matter which. He saw his maybe three year old self crying when his father took the toy wand and snapped it in two. However the disappointed whining of little Draco immediately came to an end when his father gave him a real wand.

After a disapproving glare of Snape he explained that this was a training wand and that it wouldn't allow casting major spells.

"He needs to learn how to handle a real wand to be a worthy heir "

"But Lucius, he's still almost a baby, plea-"

A hard blow to her jaw stopped her in mid-sentence.

"I told you not to question me" Malfoy said and glared at her. "You have nothing to say whatsoever"

Draco watched the scene in front of him and suddenly he knew why his mother never was able to show any kind of emotion. His father had broken her will and her ability to be affectionate ages ago.

Just then he felt someone touch his shoulder and turned around.

Professor Snape held his arm and said "I think you've seen enough"

The world around him blurred again and he found himself back in Snape's office.

Severus could see tears brimming in the boys eyes when he sat down in the chair once again.

His legs were shaky and he was paler than usual.

"Why did you show me that?"

"I wanted you to see that being a deatheater has nothing to do with glory and pride. The muggles are no threat to the wizarding world. We've spend centuries to make them believe that magic doesn't exist. The Dark Lord's intentions are not to save the wizarding world, but to bring it under his control. A witch is a witch and a wizard is a wizard, no matter if he's a pureblood, a half-blood or a muggle-born. You can't see it on the outside what blood status a person has nor can you determine it by talent or intelligence."

He looked at the boy again, who for the first time in his life seemed to listen to what he was talking about.

"Do you think it was right to kill a baby, just because it was crying, no matter if muggle or magical?"

Draco shook his head mutely.

"That was so terrible. I can still smell the blood"

Just then the boy's tears fell freely down his pale cheeks and Severus pulled a white handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to the boy. Inwardly he was disgusted by the open display of weakness, but he knew it was a good sign. It seemed that he had finally broken through the armor of ignorance his father had helped him build up over the years.

"There's no noble cause to follow when you join the deatheaters, just violence and death. Do you still want to follow that path?"

Draco wiped his eyes again with the hanky and shrugged. "I will think it over"

_He's definitely no deatheater material anymore_, Snape thought and smiled inwardly.

"May I ask you something, sir?"

Snape nodded and his ever observant eyes recognized that Draco was quite uneasy. His fingers were fidgeting restlessly with his sleeve.

"Why did you join the deatheaters?"

Snape knew that only the truth would bring them further. He had to be honest to make sure the boy would truly reconsider his decision.

"I was young and misguided. My father was a lot like Lucius. Pureblood pride and honor were most important to him. It was natural for me to follow in his footsteps, just as it would have been for you. However I've learned in the past years that not the blood status you've been born into makes you honorable and worthy but your own actions. I can tell you that I'm not proud of most of the things I've done as a deatheater, but when you've joined once, there's no way out"

He gave the boy, who was still slightly sniffing, a pointed look.

"You may go to your dormitory now. I will make a decision about your punishment for today's activities and you will be informed then"

Draco nodded curtly and walked to the door.

"Thank you sir" he said meekly before he left.

Severus however knew that Narcissa would hex him to kingdom come if she would ever find out what he had shown her son. But deep inside herself she would see that it was the only choice he had to prevent the boy from making a major mistake.

* * *

Remus was on his way to Godric's Hollow. The headmistress had informed him about the incident and how his Gryffindor had gotten involved in it. Right then he had wanted nothing more then to turn Draco into a garbage bin.

He knew he had to be quick, because James was not aware of the threat. As the 'dead person' he still was to the majority of the wizarding community, he had the freedom of walking around in disguise without being noticed, but now that his true health status had been discovered, Voldemort was looking for him.

His job now was to ensure that James wouldn't leave the cottage any more without a guard. It would be hard enough because of James stubborn nature. The werewolf had scolded him before about his irresponsibility when it came to his own health and security. Although that he knew that he wasn't invincible, or immortal, he seemed to be too sure about himself and his abilities of outsmarting deatheaters.

Remus knew that Bellatrix Lestrange had been sent out to find Lames and that was the worst news. The witch was a fanatic follower of Voldemort and she wouldn't give up until she had James in her clutches. He didn't dare to apparate or floo directly to Godric's Hollow; they still were not sure about the spy and he didn't want to risk anything. Therefore he had taken the identity of a 7th year Ravenclaw muggle born and apparated a town close by and took a cab.

The Fidelius charm had been placed on the house again with Dumbledore as secret keeper and Flitwick had altered the charm that the information could not even be obtained by the use of Verita serum. Remus let the cab stop in front of a pub and paid the driver. Since he had left the grounds of Hogwarts, he felt like someone was following him. He had been as careful as possible but he wouldn't take any chances.

Quickly he entered the pub and rushed to the restroom. There he casted an Disillusionment charm on himself and left the pub again. He didn't see the grey eyes that were following him all the way outside.

Without further ado, he followed the street to the little cottage that was hidden from view by several large trees and took another look around.

Making sure nobody was close by, he entered the door.

James was reading in the study when Remus arrived.

Quickly he informed his old friend about the current situation and ordered to stay in the house at all times. Just as always, James took it too easy and it Remus had to bring all his cleverness to convince him finally. Mentioning that there was Lily and Harry who needed him, not to mention a baby on the way that did the trick. Finally, when he was sure that James wouldn't try any silly marauder trick on him, he apparated back to the school.

A cloaked figure with cold grey eyes was standing in front of the house. Thanks to advanced dark magic, it had been possible for it to hear what has been spoken. Unfortunately there was no way to get into the house without getting the secret keeper to talk, so it would have to wait

* * *

Severus met Remus in the headmistress' office. With a curt nod he greeted the werewolf, who had reported to Minerva and was about to leave. When they were alone, he informed her about the content of his memories on her request.

"You showed him what?" she shrieked in shock and balled her hands to fists.

"I had to make an impression on Mr Malfoy and I think I was quite successful." Snape said coolly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I hope for your own good that this ordeal had the desired effect, yet I don't want you to repeat it. I don't want his already delicate emotional status scarred to a point when he's able to start a school massacre"

An annoyed snort emerged from his lips at the pointed look that accompanied McGonagall's little speech.

_Malfoy and delicate, how ridiculous, _he thought right before they departed to attend dinner at the Great Hall.

* * *

Later in the evening, Ron was lying in his bed thinking of Hermione, who would be released from the hospital the next morning. He couldn't wait for her to get back; the time without her had been very lonely.

Sleep came easy for him that night but his restless mind would let him rest in peace.

Soon he was dreaming.

_Dudley was sitting in the common room, practicing transfiguration more or less successfully. For some reason, he couldn't pronounce the spell right. __He was trying to transfigure his rat Shaka into a teapot for hours now and it just wouldn't work. __His bad temper was getting the better of him and he banged his wand on the table in the middle of the incantation._

_The wand bounced off and sparks were flying everywhere. The table caught fire and the rat was squeaking miserable when a flash of blue light hit him in the chest. __Dudley panicked when he saw what he had done. Quickly he put out the fire with the sleeve of his robe and when the smoke cleared, he recognized that the rat wasn't moving anymore. __He dashed out of the common room in high speed and left the rat on the table._

_However, the rat was moving; yet not on his own accord._

_Just when the common room door closed after Dudley, Shaka was levitated by an invisible force and hovered several inches over the desk in midair. __Then the body of the rat started to stretch and his shape started to change. It grew larger and larger; his hind legs got longer and bigger while his front legs sprouted fingers._

_A groan emerged from the body, and then it dropped on the floor._

"_I'm sure so going to bite him when he gets back, the stupid moron. What have I ever done to deserve this? No, even better, I'll pee on his potions homework, then Snape is going to kill him" he said with a deep voice._

_Wait, did I just talk, he thought and got on his feet._

_It seemed to him as if his legs would never end when he lifted his upper body in to the air._

_His front legs had gone and he looked down his body._

"_OH MY GOD" he gasped and ran up the steps to the dormitory._

_As soon as he got there, he gazed into the large mirror beside the door and screamed in delight. __He wasn't a rat any longer. Somehow his owner, the bloody idiot had managed to give him a human body._

_There wasn't a rat-face looking back at him from the mirror.. __He was tall, with dark skin and brown eyes. His hair was as black as his fur had been and cut short._

_Talking about fur..._

_Just then he recognized that his body wasn't covered with fur anymore and that he was quite naked. __He knew he couldn't afford to get caught right away by running around in the castle like god had created him, so he went to a nearby trunk and looked through it for some clothes. __Soon he was dressed in a pair of black paints and a white shirt that was a little tight around his well build upper body._

"_Well fortunately I'm still well trained and don't have a gut like Duddydumbs" he snickered and put on the shoes that stood next to the bed._

_It didn't bother him that these clothes didn't belong to him. He had to look out for himself. __He looked in the mirror one last time before he went back to the common room. __Most of all he was interested in all those books, the boy, he unfortunately belonged to, had the chance to read. __As a rat he couldn't read, but he sincerely hoped that he had the ability as a human._

_Soon he was absorbed in Dudley's transfiguration book when the door opened again. __His head jerked up and he sighed inwardly. No matter who was coming now would report him and he would be transfigured back into a rat. __He knew the girl who was entering the common room just then. Dudley had talked his ear off about her since the day they came to Hogwarts._

_Hermione Granger._

_She was reading a piece of parchment and didn't even realize he was sitting there until he had put her book bag down and had fallen on an armchair opposite to him._

"_Who're you?" she wondered and narrowed her eyes slightly. "I have never seen you in here before, so how did you get here?"_

_Just then, Shaka was lost for words. He knew he couldn't tell her his real name; she would recognize it and draw the right conclusions._

"_I'm Akash" he said quickly, wondering if she would buy it._

_Hermione stared at the handsome boy in front of her, waiting for him to explain what he was doing there, when he finally spoke. __His deep voice echoed in her ears and touched a part inside her like only one man before. __She closed her eyes and saw somebody else with dark hair and strict, pale features. __Then she shook her head to banish this mental picture and concentrated on the boy in front of her._

"_Well Akash" she said and tried to sound collected. "What are you doing here?"_

_Akash held up his book. "Reading. I love reading."_

_Hermione looked at him in surprise. There weren't too many guys out there who enjoyed reading, so this could be an interesting conversation._

"_I was just trying to transfigure this quill into a key and wondered if you could help me" he said and hoped she wouldn't see through his little lie._

"_Sure" Hermione said airily and sat down next to him._

"_First of all, you need to learn the move" _

_She held her own wand up and pointed it at the quill on the table._

"_Do it like this" she explained and made a quick swishing movement like an eight over the quill._

"_Then the incantation" She looked at him and recognized that his brown eyes hung on her every word. "Clavis transit"_

_She smiled when the quill changed into an old-fashioned silver key. Quickly she transfigured it back and looked at the boy expectantly. __Akash took Dudley's wand from the table and spoke the incantation while he tried to accomplish the move at the same time._

_The quill didn't do anything._

"_Don't worry" Hermione said calmly and covered his hand with her own. Slowly she showed him how to move his hand, but he didn't pay any attention._

_His eyes were fixed on her face while his hands clearly recognized how warm and soft her hand was._

"_You're really good at that, you know" he said and his deep voice sent shivers down her spine._

_She looked at him and realized that she was still holding his hand. For some reason it was impossible for her to let go._

_His left hand was resting in his lap and she could clearly see a scar which reminded her of two comets circling each other. __His hand was warm to the touch and so very strong. __She smiled at him shyly and her heart skipped a beat when he suddenly dropped the wand and his fingers entwined with hers._

_His left hand came to rest on her cheek then and he purred "I will have to practice on that a little more"_

_Damn that voice, she thought and without even noticing it, his face came closer to hers._

_He smiled slightly before he closed the little distance that was left and their lips touched._

_Hermione sighed softly; gone were all the thoughts about Ron and her potions professor when she slowly parted her lips and deepened the kiss._

_His hand left her cheek and went around her head, holding her neck while his fingers played with her hair. __A little moan escaped him when her delicate hand snaked around his waist and pushed her body against his. __He leaned back and soon they were lying on the small couch, touching and kissing when suddenly the door to the common room opened._

"_HERMIONE" _

_The prefect jumped up from the couch and stared at her boyfriend._

_Ron was devastated. First he had to witness her lusting after the greasy git and now he caught her snogging thoroughly with a stranger. __Her lips were swollen from the kisses and her face flushed. The blouse she was wearing was half unbuttoned and he could see a big passion mark on her neck. __Hermione was breathing hard, partly because of what she had just experienced and partly because she was afraid how Ron would react._

_Akash however had no idea what to do. He was highly upset that they had been disturbed, but he didn't want to get Hermione in anymore trouble either. __Slowly he rose from the couch and was about to leave the common room when Ron spoke again._

"_It seems as Rita Skeeter was right. You really are not satisfied with one boyfriend. You need the whole lot."_

_Hermione didn't reply. As fast as she could, she grabbed her book bag and ran up the staircase to the dormitory._

"_Hermione, I'm not done talking to you" he yelled after her. "Hermione!"_

"Ron! Wake up mate"

Just then Ron's eyes popped open while Harry was shaking him roughly.

"Whattissit" he slurred sleepily and pushed Harry off of him.

"You've been dreaming. Must have been very realistic though"

Ron sighed loudly. "Yeah it was... really crazy... oh my"

Harry went back to his bed and crawled under the covers while Ron decided to drink some water to digest the shock. This had been the craziest dream he had ever had. Never before he had dreamed what people where thinking. No matter if it was just a dream or not, he would keep an eye on Dudley's rat from now on. Then he gulped down the water and went back to bed.

* * *


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

The next morning, Harry, Ron and the others were waiting for Hermione in front of the hospital wing. After a final check up from Madam Pomfrey she joined their friends, happy to be released. Her eyes roamed the hallway for the one she wanted so desperately to see, but he wasn't there. Professor McGonagall had told her, what happened and how she had been saved. She had already thanked Professor Dumbledore, Professor Wells, Sirius and Lily Potter for their participation in the ritual that had saved her life, but Professor Snape had not come to see her since she was awake. The great passion she had felt right before she passed out has been replaced by a deep longing. She wanted to see him and thank him for his kindness and his help.

When the students left the infirmary and went down to breakfast, none of them recognized the dark figure lurking in the shadows. Severus had watched the mushy welcome back-scene when the Gryffindor know-it-all was released. He wanted to make sure that the girl was well, but he didn't dare to reveal his position. The love potion was still in effect and he couldn't risk bringing even more stress to her already delicate state of health with a refusal of her affections. He had other problems to worry about at the moment then a hormonally messed up teenager. Lestrange was after Potter, he still had to have an eye on Malfoy as well as on Dursley and now he even had to attend an official event.

His face clouded again with anger when he remembered the floo call he had received this morning. Dolohov had showed up at the crack of dawn and brought an official message from the Dark Lord. The deatheater had vanished as fast as he had appeared and Severus glared at the green seal with the Dark Mark on it. Quickly checking the scroll of hidden charms that might be dangerous, he sat down in a leather armchair.

He sighed and wondered what the old lunatic was up to now.

His eyes darted over the black writing on the parchment and he felt the anger rising. He was ordered to attend an official deatheater meeting that would end in a special event that required female company.

A deatheater party...

He had always hated the so called special events of the Dark Lord. It would most likely be to introduce his most loyal followers to the newest allies. He was just about to throw the scroll into the fire when the writing disappeared and was replaced by a final order. The scroll had to remain in his possession and would serve as a portkey at eight in the evening.

"Oh my" he sighed and ran his hand through his black hair.

Female company....

The only female he would want to accompany him was Celeste, but that was impossible. Prince Gregorius would be there and it would be lethal for both of them to make an appearance together. He couldn't bring Lily to the Dark Lord; he would be delighted to have her in his clutches. It would be too dangerous for Kimberly as well. He wasn't sure if the Dark Lord was aware of her relation to Dumbledore but he wouldn't risk it. He counted the other female members of the Order off and dismissed them one by one. Either they were married, aurors or not at all suitable for a deatheater get-together.

There was only one logical choice.

He shuddered slightly at the thought of bringing the cheeky witch into the Dark Lords lair.

If she would agree to accompany him, which he wasn't sure she would, he would have to give her a quick lesson in deatheater etiquette. A quick briefing with the headmistress was in order so he had decided to meet her in her office after he had made sure that Miss Granger was alright. While he marched off to the headmistress' office, he cursed the Dark Lord and his cronies for getting him in this situation. This evening would be just a waste of time and he could use it better finding a counter-potion for the know-it-all. He would have to face her on Monday and he was a bit afraid that she would make a scene after class or even worse – during class.

McGonagall seemed to be awaiting him because she wasn't at all surprised about his entrance.

"Did you make any progress with the counter-potion for Miss Granger?" she asked him after he had taken a seat opposite of her.

"Unfortunately not, Minerva. I was planning on working on it this evening but the Dark Lord has other plans for me" he said gloomily and crossed his arms tightly in front of his chest.

The questioning look of the headmistress' prompted him to continue.

"I have to attend an official deatheater event and –"his voice barely above a whisper he added "- female company is required"

Minerva's eyes grew wide and she glared at him with barely suppressed amusement.

"Who are you asking to accompany?"

"I don't have a choice" he snapped. "I have to take that insolent ancestor of Albus"

"Lady Tanya? Do you think that's a wise idea?"

Severus slit both of his hands into his hair and grabbed two fists full. He didn't know if it was wise but it was the only idea he could come up with. Together with the headmistress he went through the list of potential candidates again and again but in the end even Minerva had to admit that no other witch was available.

"Well I'd say that you look for her and talk about tonight's event. You have to make sure that she's aware how dangerous this is going to be"

Severus nodded mutely and bid the witch good bye.

He hoped that she would still be in the Great Hall at breakfast, because he really didn't want to look for her in the mongrel's private quarters. Severus was lucky for once. Just when he descended the marble staircase, she exited the Great Hall with Black by her side.

He heaved a sigh and approached her.

"Lady Tanya, may I have a word with you?"

"I don't know what kind of business you could have with her, Snape" Sirius snapped and wrapped his arm possessively around the witch's waist.

"That doesn't concern you, Black and I definitely don't have to ask you for permission"

He kindly placed his hand on her left arm and looked at her expectantly, trying hard not to show his anger and annoyance. "Lady Tanya?"

The witch cast an intrigued look at Severus and an apologetical one at Sirius.

"I will meet you in your room in a minute" she said to the animagus and tried hard to ignore the hurt and upset look in his eyes.

With pure hatred in his eyes for his long-term enemy, Sirius stomped off and up the marble staircase.

With an inquisitive look she followed Snape's lead down to the dungeons. She was highly intrigued what the potion master wanted to discuss with her.

He led her into his private sitting room and offered her a seat.

Quickly he conjured a cup of tea for each of them and Lady Tanya was impressed what a perfect host Severus could be if he wanted to. The fact that he was so kind made her suspicious. She looked at him expectantly while he settled himself in an armchair next to her.

"I trust you are aware of my special status inside the wizarding world and in what way I serve Albus besides my position as teacher and head of house"

Lady Tanya nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes I know that you work as a double-agent"

Snape gave her a pointed look as she continued.

"Albus has told me that you were a deatheater and in what way you serve the Order"

Grateful that he wouldn't have to go in any more details then necessary, he looked at her. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if he could peeve the dog with it. Then finally he discussed with her why he had requested this meeting with her. The witch's eyes had grown wide as well as her smile when she realized what kind of event this would be.

"You're going to take me to a party?" she cheered and clapped her hands in pleasant anticipation.

Snape sighed inwardly. Just as expected, the witch would take it too lightly.

"You have to understand that this is a very dangerous situation. If you let as much as a syllable slip about my real position, we both are as good as dead." he said, stressing the last word.

"You should also know that deatheaters are no gentlemen. They are purebloods through and through and will never accept a half-blood or muggle-born"

"Well, I'm a pureblood; as pure as you possibly can be" she called with indignation.

"This is why I have chosen you to accompany me. You have the status and the looks to impress and this is the only facts the deatheaters care about"

Her eyes shown with pride and pleasant anticipation, when she leaned closer to him.

"Well, I think it will be highly impressive if you show up with a 'descendant' of Richard Lionheart. Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"First of all deatheaters are a very archaic bunch. They believe in the superiority of the wizard so no insolent behaviour of a witch will be tolerated."

Recognizing the shocked look on Lady Tanya's face, he added "However those rules apply mostly to the married couple. Deatheaters do flirt too. Just make sure that you don't overdo it. Someone might be too intrigued and take matters in his own hands. If possible stay close to me and listen closely. I will introduce you to everyone and tell you about them what you need to know to get through the evening without putting your foot in your mouth"

"What should I wear for this special event?"

"I'd say green or black. If I were you I wouldn't stress the fact that you're Gryffindor. All deatheaters that will attend this festivity tonight have been in Slytherin"

"Don't you think they will ask questions about me? The British wizarding community is not that big after all, so maybe we should come up with a good cover story why they haven't seen me before"

Snape nodded thoughtfully. The witch had a point there.

"Maybe we should just say that you have been raised in Greece by a relative and went to school there; but of course you agree with pureblood superiority"

"Well that won't be a problem for me to play that part. I've been raised to be pretty and quiet; a nice decoration and that's it" she snorted but inwardly she knew that she couldn't follow through with that procedure.

Well as long as she made sure that she wouldn't go too far she could surely have some fun and maybe get some information in the process. The Gryffindor inside her was more than excited about the adventure.

At ten minutes to eight she was on her way to the dungeons. Her black cloak covered some very expensive looking dark-green velvet robes. The sleeves were decorated with golden fringes and the bodice had rich embroideries in Greek style.

She had taken the bed curtains from one of the spare rooms and transfigured them into dress robes. A muggle movie she had once seen with Albus had inspired her to do just that. She loved the way the soft fabric felt against her skin and wondered if her appearance would be impressive enough when she knocked at the door to the potions classroom. The door opened magically and she moved on to Snape's private quarters.

He was already waiting for her in the sitting room, clad in what had to be his deatheater robes. The look on his face didn't reveal if her attire was appropriate, but the fact that he didn't snap at her right away, she took as a yes.

"Come here" he command and Lady Tanya touched the parchment that had been charmed into a portkey and set at eight sharp.

Just then she felt the familiar tug behind her navel and they were gone.

Severus was pleased that the witch had proven a better taste in clothing than with her lover. They had taken the portkey as soon as she had arrived and all he wanted was to get it over with. He wondered why the Dark Lord had chosen this way to gather his followers. They just as well could have all been summoned by the Dark Mark; they knew where to go after all. When they arrived at their destination, he was absolutely stunned.

He had never expected to end THERE!

Lady Tanya seemed to just as shocked when she looked at her surrounding.

Severus recognized that around them several other deatheater couples arrived and he wondered what a meaning this specific location was supposed to have. Tanya pulled her cloak tighter around her; the cold breeze giving her chills as well as the lusty glares of several deatheaters. The potion master also realized what kind of attention his company was receiving and he had a closer look at her. She truly looked stunning. Obviously to make their cover story of her education in Greece, she had chosen to wear her hair pulled up in a fancy bun, while several tresses of her dark hair framed her face. She had it slightly curled and the contrast of her raven hair with her creamy white skin, made her look like a perfect Grecian beauty.

He offered her his arm and they followed the other through an archway and into the building. Lady Tanya had heard of this place before from Sirius on several occasions, but she was sure that he wouldn't even recognize it anymore. The cold stone interior had been totally removed and the hall had been turned into a large sitting and dining area. To her right she saw another archway that led into a ballroom, but it was currently empty.

Several groups of deatheaters had formed, the witches that accompanied them had gathered together next to the large buffet. Lady Tanya was grateful that she had chosen her rather expensive looking attire because the other witches were displaying their pureblood status (and the wealth that mostly came with it) rather shamelessly. Severus held her rather tightly to him and she had the impression that he was afraid that she would get them into trouble. That disturbed her a little. What did he think she was? A silly little girl who didn't know how to behave in public?

Well she would show him that she had been dining with a king and that she would have no problems handling a handful of dirty deatheaters. With a look on her partner for the evening, she put on her most conceited expression, held her head high and stood as straight as she could. Thankfully, the high heels improved her height to a point that she was just one head shorter than Severus. The potion master thoroughly enjoyed the envious looks he was getting from the other deatheaters. Obviously they were highly impressed about his company and he knew he'd have to answer many questions during the meeting.

He led Lady Tanya to the refreshment buffet and offered her some punch which she gratefully accepted. He then pointed out the different deatheaters to her and gave her some details in a low voice.

"Those two in the black leather armchairs next to the fireplace are Crabbe and Goyle. Their sons are students at Hogwarts"

The witch nodded mutely and looked at the quite unintelligent features of the two men. They looked more like dressed apes than anything else.

"Right next to the entrance are Dolohov and Jugson. Dolohov is supposed to be in Azkaban right now –"

After this comment Lady Tanya had to stifle a giggle and Severus shot her an annoyed look.

"You better take this serious. Dolohov is very dangerous. He has tortured and killed more people than all deatheaters put together"

With satisfaction he recognized that his words had the desired effect. The witch paled several shades and grabbed his arm tighter. Her eyes travelled slowly to the before mentioned wizard and took in his rather unpleasant features. His long black hair looked more like fur and went down over his shoulders. She shifted slightly to the right to get a better view of his face. Just then he did her a 'favour' and turned around fully. The wizard next to him, who Severus had introduced as Jugson pointed in her direction and Lady Tanya swallowed hard when the two men made their way over to them. She stepped backwards and tried to shrink back to the shadows, but Severus' firm grip prevented it.

"Deatheaters are like a pack of wolves. Showing any sign of fear will be lethal, my dear"

The witch nodded ever so slightly and turned her gaze back to the two men who had now almost reached them. Dolohov's charcoal black eyes bore into hers before they travelled down to her cleavage. Lady Tanya all of a sudden felt very naked and she wished she wouldn't have put her cloak away. Mustering all of her Gryffindor bravery she put on a sweet smile and leaned against Severus. The potion master gave her a surprised look but was glad that she finally took the masquerade seriously. The pleasant side effect was that nobody would be bugging him tonight about his none-existing private life.

"Hello Severus, I'm glad you could make it?" she heard the low growl of Dolohov's voice when the deatheaters had closed the distance.

"Well, I wouldn't have wanted to miss it" Snape answered evenly and then snaked his arm around Lady Tanya's waist.

"Who did you bring with you? I can't recall that I have seen this delicious little bird before"

Severus snorted slightly with disgust at the language Jugson was using.

"She's a friend of the family." he then said coolly, knowing that they would pry him for information anyway.

"We have to go, gentlemen. It's time and the Dark Lord is waiting for us" Dolohov growled and Lady Tanya recognized that the other deatheaters in the room all moved to a black oak door, which was slightly ajar.

"Enjoy yourself, my dear. It shouldn't take long" Severus said almost friendly and gave her arm an assuring squeeze.

"Of course, love" she purred in response. "You go and handle your business and don't worry, I will find some amusement"

Severus wasn't sure if he liked her statement, but there's nothing he could do at the moment. He'd have to rely on her common sense and hoped that the Gryffindor wouldn't get the better of her. With a few quick strides he had crossed the room, together with Jugson and Dolohov and disappeared through the door way.

Lady Tanya winced slightly when the door fell shut with a loud bang and she was alone.

Well, not totally alone.

She turned around when she heard the rustling of robes behind her and saw about seven witches coming over to her, looking terribly like birds of prey. Chiding herself for being such a wimp, she narrowed her eyes slightly and pictured herself as a lioness on the hunt... the hunt for information.

"It's nice to see that Severus finally found himself a woman" the blonde, chubby witch, who seemed to have taken over the role of the leader, said with a sickening sweet voice.

Quickly the witches formed a circle and Lady Tanya found herself being the center of it. She felt like a cattle at a meat inspection when the women sized her up; this was much worse than the few lusty glances from the men.

"I'm Belinda Nott, pleased to meet you" a middle-aged, scrawny, black-haired witch said and smiled at her.

"It's my pleasure" Lady Tanya said sweetly. "I'm Tanya Brandon"

They had agreed that her real name and title should better remain a secret. They could still claim her status because the Dark Lord usually set his wards that only purebloods could enter the area when they had an official get-together.

"How did you end up with dear Severus? Oh and by the way I'm Georgia Goyle".

The chubby, blonde witch stretched her hand out and Lady Tanya took it gratefully.

They didn't seem to be so bad after all.

Soon, all the witches had introduced themselves as the wives of Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Jugson, Mulciber and Travis. At last a petite mahogany-haired witch introduced herself as the sister of Dolohov.

_So that explains it. I would have never believed that someone like Dolohov actually has a wife._

They sat down on the leather armchairs which had before been occupied by the male Crabbe and Goyle. Lady Tanya just hoped that the deatheater wives and sister wouldn't ask questions about their private life. Her hopes were crushed when Christina Mulciber, a pretty, red-head prompted her again on the question on how she and Severus got together.

Lady Tanya took a deep breath and delivered her well rehearsed answer.

"My family and the Snapes are befriended since generations. I was raised by relatives in Greece because my parents died when I was still a baby. Just now, my guardian has sent me to get to know my home country. This is how I came to visit Severus and he invited me to this event"

Her explanation had the desired effect. It revealed just enough to let them believe whatever they wanted to and it ensured that nobody would wonder where she so suddenly came from. The next hour was spent with small talk and soon the witches forgot that Lady Tanya hadn't been there all along. The others seemed to know each other for many years and so there were no explanations necessary about who they were talking about.

"I'm wondering where Miss Trixie is today. I have seen her husband and her brother-in-law but she's absent. I thought she'd be the first to lick the Lord's boots tonight"

The witches laughed loudly about the comment of Samantha Travers and Lady Tanya had a good idea about who 'Trixie' was.

Severus was less easy on his seat, wondering in what trouble the witch would get herself into. They had renewed their oath to the Dark Lord and he was once again more than grateful that he was able to perjure.

"It came to my knowledge that Mr James Potter is currently enjoying his family life immensely" the Dark Lord growled and looked in the faces of his most loyal followers.

"This is something I cannot and will not allow. It is most important that this man is brought to his infinite death immediately and that his son is brought to me. Since we have been finally able to finish the preparations necessary for the immortality ritual, we will strike in the near future"

Severus knew that if they wouldn't find the final clues to the spell Lily was currently researching, the last chance of defeating the Dark Lord would be gone. The meeting had been going on for the good part of an hour already and the deatheaters started to get restless. Severus could feel the tension building up, although no one would openly show that they were getting tired of listening.

"Finally I would like to introduce you to the newest allies I could win for our purposes"

Just then a door to the left opened and three vampires followed by three of the Egyptians entered the hall.

Severus tuned out the introductions because he already met the creatures before. His eyes were set on the leader of the Sons of Sekhmet. He knew that those would be the ones to be mostly aware of. They were pure evil and he was sure that not even the Dark Lord himself was totally sure what they were capable of. To his utter disappointment, there had not been any real news for him. The Dark Lord would never reveal his true plans until the night of the battle so he hadn't expected to hear anything about it yet. The werewolf had been sent out to warn Potter so he should be safe of Lestrange for now. Just one thing made Severus quite nervous. The Dark Lord knew that Lestrange had failed to get James and kill him but it didn't upset him.

There had to be more about this and he was determined to find out what.

"I just wonder why he has chosen Azkaban of all places to celebrate this event." Louise Crabbe said with her high-pitched voice and took another sip of her punch.

"It really doesn't matter where we are, but you have to admit that he had it fixed up rather nicely. At least it's not dusty here"

That seemed to be an inside joke because the other witches were all laughing.

Lady Tanya was positive that Severus had no idea how the deatheater wives were when alone. They most definitely could hold their own and maybe this was the reason why Lady Tanya felt so comfortable... too comfortable. She had indulged into several glasses of punch, urged by Antonia Dolohov, who could, despite her delicate figure, drink like a hussar. Just then the door opened and the wizards filed out one by one, joining their wives or sister (in Dolohov's case).

Severus had watched her from the second he appeared at the door and seemed relieved that she had actually managed to behave. He joined her and the little group broke apart when the couples started to settle themselves around the large dinner table. As always Lady Tanya enjoyed the vast varieties of food, provided by darkly looking house-elves, clad in dark green towels. She wondered how Voldemort got a hold on house-elves, who normally only served old wizarding families, but she stopped thinking when a large slice of cheese cake appeared on her plate.

Snape snorted with disgust when she shoved large pieces of cake in her mouth.

"One could think you were related to the Weasleys" he muttered sternly and the witch looked at him with slight embarrassment.

"Don't worry, there's enough for everybody" he could hear the drawling voice of Nott, who raised his eyebrows at her disapprovingly.

She muttered an apology and continued with her dessert in a more behaved manner.

"At least you weren't smacking and slurping" Severus drawled and this time Lady Tanya's head shot up. "This is disgusting Severus. I'm a Lady after all"

He gave her a pointed look and she dropped her fork on the plate.

Her appetite was gone with an instant and her good mood almost as well

When the Dark Lord rose from the table, Severus and Lady Tanya were among the first to enter the ball room. An evil smirk crept on her lips when she realized that Severus would have to dance with her to make sure that the deatheaters would keep their hands off her.

He had promised to protect her after all.

Then she heard soft music in the distance and her feet started tapping the floor with the beat. That earned her another patented scowl from Severus but she didn't care. When she saw several couples moving to the dance floor, her skin was tingling with excitement.

"Severus can we dance please?" she then said urgently and tugged on the sleeve of his black deatheater robes.

"Certainly not" he exclaimed but then he saw the fear in her eyes and followed her gaze.

Dolohov was on his way over to them and even to Severus it was clear what his intentions were. Maybe he hadn't been convincing enough about his relationship of Lady Tanya. He looked at the scared witch beside him and knew he couldn't leave her to the likes of Dolohov. He had been at his side during many raids and he knew what kind of perversities the deatheater took pleasure in.

"Don't fight me" he whispered and put his arm firmly around her shoulder while he led her on the dance floor before Dolohov was close enough.

She felt his strong arm encircle her waist when he started to move her after the beat of the waltz that was playing. He held her closer than necessary and almost automatically, her head came to rest on his chest while they danced. She had never thought that a man who despised the presence of others in his private space would be such a good dancer. Just when the music ended, he lifted her head and placed a chastise kiss on her lips. She saw from the corner of her eye Dolohov standing not far away. His eyes were firmly set on her and she new that this little display of affection wouldn't be enough to convince him. So she wrapped her arm around Severus' neck and deepened the kiss, knowing that she had just signed his death warrant if Sirius should ever find out.

Severus was more than shocked when he recognized what the witch had in mind, but obliged. It had been quite a while since a woman had willingly kissed him with such passion. She could still feel Dolohov's eyes on her when they stepped off the dance floor and Severus seemed to read her thoughts. He immediately steered her to the refreshment buffet and handed her a glass of firewhiskey. Although it wasn't lady-like, she drowned the glass in one big gulp and it immediately took effect.

The lusty glares of the dark and disgusting deatheater were nothing but ridiculous and soon she was her old cheery self again. Just when she got up and walked over to the piano that had been charmed to play the music, he knew that the firewhiskey had been a bad idea.

_Sweet Circe help me_, he thought when he followed her with swift strides but it was too late.

Before he reached her she had tapped the keyboard of the piano with her wand and changed the music. Then the ballroom was filled with the sounds of a muggle singer that he knew Albus adored.

_Damn her, _he thought. _She'd be the only one bold enough to play Elvis Presley at a deatheater meeting. _

He took a deep breath and let the air out through his nostrils. Impishly she grinned at him when she tried to drag him to the dance floor once again, but he wouldn't move.

_The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing._

"How fitting... the Jailhouse Rock" he spat venomously. "Are you bloody trying to get us killed?"

With a flick of his wand he changed the music back to the original waltz and dragged her away from the piano.

"The music was boring so I just wanted to change the beat a little" she pouted when he dropped her unceremoniously on a chair at the side.

"You will not change anything again tonight, not even a word with anybody except me" he growled and his black eyes pierced into hers.

"We were quite lucky that nobody really has recognized your little antic. This is why we're still alive. A muggle singer at a deatheater get-together is like throwing a cow into a pond with piranhas"

Just then Severus recognized that the witch didn't look well at all. Her hands were almost transparent and her eyes were just a bit too bright. With a quick movement he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to Wormtail who was talking to Jugson.

"Please relay my apologies to the master, but Miss Brandon is not well and I would like to make sure that she is well taken care of"

Pettigrew stuttered "Y-yes of c-course, Severus"

And with a swirl of black robes he rushed out of the room.

Outside the main building that once had been Azkaban, he looked at the witch again and now he knew what was wrong with her. With a plop he apparated them both to Hogwarts to make sure she could return to her painting.

* * *


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

He could feel her steady breath against his chest when he carried her up the path to the castle. When they reached the oak front doors, he flicked his wand and they sprang open. Quickly he rushed up the marble staircase and hoped that he could avoid a confrontation with Black until the witch was back in her canvas. It was well past midnight already and a sickening thought crept into his mind.

_Please don't let him sleep naked. I don't know if I can take this._

To make sure that Black would be awake, he kicked the door open and rushed into the room in his bat-like manner. To his surprise, Sirius was sitting bolt right on a chair next to the fireplace, fully dressed, a grim expression on his face and pointed his wand at him.

"What did you do to her" he yelled and rushed over to the bed, where Snape had placed the unconscious witch.

"She's exhausted and needs to rest in her painting; that's all" he said coolly.

"If you've done anything to her, I swear I blast you into pieces" the animagus growled and padded the witch's pale cheeks.

"Enervate" Snape commanded and Lady Tanya's eyes fluttered open.

"Hello Sirius" she whispered and propped herself up on her arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with concern edged in his voice.

"Yeah just really tired"

"Where did he take you?"

Snape snorted about the display of affection when Sirius kissed her lightly and lifted her off the bed. The fact that the dog was talking as if he wasn't even in the room was quite unnerving.

"I'm sure that you're alright now" he said curtly and rushed out of the room.

The day and night had been trying enough to say the least and he would have to face the Granger girl in the morning. He had just reached his chambers and had dropped his heavy deatheater cloak when he heard an explosion that obviously came from the classroom. His wand at the ready he carefully walked to the door when he heard someone screaming.

"Snape, you foul old bat"

Severus heaved a sigh and opened the door. His annoyance clearly visible in his face, he looked at the mess that once had been his classroom. The door had been blown out of its hinges and several desks were turned upside down; the blast of the curse had shattered the glass fronts of his storage cupboard and several vials were broken, the contents dripping on the cold stone floor.

Black was standing in the middle of it, his face flushed with anger and his hair one wild mess.

"You took her to Azkaban? Are you out of your mind?"

Snape glared at him with fury.

"No matter where I took her, Black, it doesn't give you the right to destroy my classroom"

"I give a damn about your classroom"

"Well, well... are you jealous? I can assure you that Lady Tanya enjoyed her time in Azkaban with ME very much. She's a wonderful dancer"

He knew that this would be enough to drive Sirius over the edge and he enjoyed the mix of emotion playing on the other wizards face thoroughly.

He was so easy to read.

"Azkaban now is a quite wonderful place to be at the moment, but it's more for the sophisticated witch and wizard and not the likes of you."

Then he walked up to the animagus, who was still standing in between the remains of the door, pointing his wand at him and shaking with rage.

"Are you afraid that Lady Tanya would rather spend her time with someone clever than with you?" he taunted. "She surely enjoyed our conversation and the other activities as well"

Making sure he appeared absentminded, he brushed his fingers over his lips, never leaving the wand hand of black out of sight. Well this had been too much for Sirius and his left hand connected painfully with Snape's jaw, his wand totally forgotten. The next moment he had straddled the potion master on the floor and sent blow after blow into the wizard's face.

"You evil bastard, you foul piece of scum. If you ever put your hand on her again I will cut them off."

Severus tried with all his might to push the animagus off him, but he couldn't position his hands properly on the wizard's chest.

"Get off me, Black" he growled when he finally had his left hand free from under Sirius body.

Just when he punched Black into his stomach, a sharp pain seared through his face and the sickening crack proved to him that his nose was broken. With fury boiling up inside him, he brought all his bodyweight into his next blow and his fist connected with Sirius' clavicle. However, it didn't seem to hinder Black one bit, his blows still came down on him like rain and Severus could feel his right eye swelling up. His vision blurred with tears he tried again to free himself from his attacker, but in vain.

Sirius was out of his mind.

When he had seen Snape carrying the limp form of Lady Tanya into his chambers, he had been sure she was dead and the potion master was responsible. A wave of relief had washed over him when she awoke and talked to him. As soon as he had made sure she was back in her painting, he had questioned her where they had spent the evening. The fact that they had been in Azkaban of all places had enflamed his anger once again.

Determined to give Snape some piece of his mind he had stormed to the dungeons. The cool way Snape had dismissed the fact that Lady Tanya had almost faded and the taunting of the wizard had been too much for his already strained nerves. The physical connection of his fist with Snape's face had been more satisfying than any hex could be.

"SIRIUS"

He felt a hand on his shoulder yanking him off the potion master

"What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?" he heard Kimberly calling next to him.

One of Snape's hits had split his eyebrow and the swelling and blood hindered his vision.

"Let me go, Kim. He deserved it"

The witch was more than upset about the childish behaviour the two wizards had displayed. She knew both of them well enough not to blame it on one of them alone.

"I want you both to see the mediwitch right away. These injuries have to be taken care of."

While she helped Severus up, she glared at both of them with utter disapproval.

"I can't believe the two of you were beating each other up and I don't want to know the 'obviously' good reasons for it. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Right now we need to stress our unity and not fight each other when we should fight Voldemort"

Snape flinched at the name of his former master and yanked his arm out of Kimberly's grip.

"Don't tell me I have to put you in a full body-bind and levitate you to the infirmary" she growled when none of the wizards was about to move.

When she raised her wand the wizards knew that she was serious and made their way out of the potions classroom, carefully avoiding looking at each other. Madam Pomfrey was less than pleased about the interruption of her night sleep, but grudgingly started to heal the several wounds of Severus and Sirius. Muttering under her breath about 'being worse than the children' and 'unbelievable behaviour' she stomped back and forth between her office and the infirmary in her white nightgown with flower pattern.

"I'm really considering taking points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, but unfortunately you are too old for that, boys. However, I'm going to give both of you detention"

Both Sirius and Severus glared at Kimberly after that comment in disbelief.

"Detention? I don't think so Professor" Snape drawled and winced when Poppy healed his broken nose.

"Well, I do, Professor Snape. Both of you are going to clean up the potions classroom tomorrow without magic."

"I'm not cleaning up Snape's classroom. No way in the world" Sirius barked and folded his arms in front of his chest, unconsciously taken a very Snape-like pose.

"Oh you will, but I'm not going to help you. You created all that mess in the first place" Severus spat and looked just a bit like Sirius darker mirror image, glaring at him in his regular pose.

"Dammit, I'm tired of your bantering. We have enough problems as it is and I'm not going to watch you fight over every little thing like toddlers. Poppy is right... you ARE worse than the children. Just grow up and start working together. Nobody is forcing you to like each other" Kimberly finally yelled.

A disapproving look from the mediwitch stopped her ranting for a moment before she continued in a lower voice.

"I will see you both before breakfast and I will supervise your detention. It would be best for you not to underestimate me. If you don't work together, you'll suffer together. I will make sure that you both wish Voldemort would be in my place"

This seemed to do the trick because both men finally looked at the witch with the same flabbergasted expression when they realized that she wasn't joking.

Sirius however tried one final time to change her mind.

"Please, Kimberly, I am the one responsible so I will clean up alone, right tomorrow morning" he purred and, maybe for the first time in his life, Severus nodded in agreement to what the other wizard had said.

"Coaxing won't work this time, Sirius" Kimberly said sternly and her McGonagall-manner made Sirius back away. "That's my final decision"

Severus shot Sirius a deadly glare before he rushed out of the infirmary with billowing robes.

"Wonderful, bloody wonderful. Cleaning with Snape... what comes next? Tea-time with Voldemort?" Sirius muttered when he shuffled back to his room.

The next morning, Kimberly and Tanya made sure that both wizards survived the cleaning session. To the surprise of the witches none of them tried hexing the other and Lady Tanya was deeply impressed with the abilities of Kimberly to put the two intractable wizards in their place.

After breakfast, Lily stopped shortly in the potions classroom to inform Severus that the next day she would take a trip to London's wizarding library to do some more researches on the spell. Grudgingly he agreed to cover her tutoring classes with Dudley and avoided every question about his fight with Black successfully. With a chuckle she left him to get ready for his first class. She had nothing to do at the moment and decided that a little bit of fresh air would do her good. She still had morning sickness quite badly and the fresh breeze outside always helped her.

Quickly she went upstairs, crossed the entrance hall and left the castle.

A little visit with Hagrid would be most enjoyable and she knew that the half-giant had no classes now.

She knocked at the cabin door but nobody opened. From inside she could hear the soft whimpering of Fang and that made her suspicious. Without further ado, she pushed the door open and scanned the room. On the bed was Hagrid with Fang by his side, who was licking the game keepers face with his long tongue.

She gasped and rushed over to check on Hagrid, but before she reached the bed, a gloved hand clutched over her mouth. Feeling the cold tip of a wand on her temple, she heard a low voice muttering a spell before the world around her went black.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the divination classroom, trying hard to tune out Professor Trelawney's presence. He had never thought that after tea leaves, crystal balls, palm reading and tarot cards, his dragonfly teacher could come up with something more idiotic.

But still he was sitting here trying to see a use in Metoposcopy.

"Well, my dear students. Metoposcopy is the high art of interpreting the character and foretelling the destiny of an individual by the facial wrinkles or lines, especially those of the forehead."

Harry could see all kind of emotions washing over the students faces while Trelawney swept through the aisle and back to her desk. There was confusion on Ron's face, annoyance on Seamus' and pure adoration on Lavender's and Pavarti's.

"Now please look at your partner's forehead and read the wrinkles with help of the book, page 394"

Ron opened his book and started to study Harry's forehead.

"Frown a bit, mate" Ron ordered. "I can't see any lines besides your scar"

"Well, I didn't expect you to see any; I'm just 15 after all, remember?"

They both snorted with laughter before Ron tried again.

"Well, there's a little one right above your left eyebrow"

Just then Harry frowned at the comment.

"Yeah keep it like that mate" Ron called and ran his index finger down the page, trying to find a resemblance with the wrinkles on Harry's forehead.

"Hurry up Ron!" Harry muttered through clenched teeth. "I don't know how long I can keep that up"

"Right here... a vertical line in this position..." his fingers ran over the page while he read the description. "means that something or somebody will be torn away from you during your life. Your life is unstable"

Harry's frown deepened while he wondered what that was supposed to mean. The professor had started pacing the room again and he sincerely hoped that she hadn't heard Ron's comment.

"This one here in the position of the ellipse" he heard Ron say and wondered what other geometric symbols were present on his forehead.

"In Metoposcopy the ellipse stands for the fact that many things look different at the second glance" Ron quoted the book and looked confused at Harry.

"What does that mean?"

Harry picked up his own copy and read the paragraph.

"Well to me this is all rubbish. Look a little closer, you haven't seen any sign of my horrible and premature death yet"

Ron had to stifle a laugh when he heard the rustling of robes behind them.

"Dear boy, you have a scar cutting through your lifeline, it's kinder not to say"

Harry had to suppress a groan when he heard Trelawney predicting his death again. He should've been used to it but it still annoyed him nonetheless. His mind wandered back to potions class earlier this morning.

It had been hard work for him to keep Ron and Hermione in check. Although his red-haired friend knew why his girlfriend acted so weird, it still pushed him to his limits. The prefect had hung on Snape's every word even more than usual and had also shown big interest on other parts of the teacher's anatomy. More than once he had heard a soft sigh from her direction and had even caught her scribbling little hearts on her parchment around the initials 'SS'

Before he could get rid of said parchment, Snape had recognized it and deducted 10 points from Gryffindor for wasting working material. Hermione however, had said nothing but still had that dreamy look on her face. Snape had to do something quickly before she got herself a tattoo.

He shuddered at the mental picture of red hearts around the face of Snape on Hermione's arm. Then his thoughts went to his date for tonight. Finally Ginny and he would be able to enjoy the Christmas present she had given him. A wistful smile crept on his face when he thought of the fiery redhead.

They didn't bother to read Ron's wrinkles and just did what they always did – they made up a nice dramatic horror story to please the dragon fly. Just at the end of the lesson, Ron's stomach growled loudly. This sound seemed to disturb the 'inner eye' of their teacher that much that she dismissed the class early.

* * *

Snape was on his way to the dungeons, fuming inwardly.

The day had been one big disaster.

First cleaning with bloody Black, then Potions with Gryffindors and to top it off another lesson with Dursley. The little know-it-all had actually dared to scribble his initials on a piece of parchment.

The insolent chit!

He had given her his deadliest glares and scowls but for some reason he couldn't get the dreamy expression off her face. Neither insults nor his nastiest sarcasm would work and that disturbed him very much. The potion was stronger then it seemed at first and he had to hurry if he didn't want to have her lusting over him until the end of time.

Another matter he had to fit in his already more than packed schedule.

Teaching and the position of deputy headmaster for time being took most of his time; then there was the deatheater meetings, his own researches as well as the tutoring of the muggle boy (he just couldn't refer to him as wizard), the assistance with Lily's researches and now the counter potion for Granger, not to mention the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin and covering his classes on full moon (like today)

He had delivered the potion to him last night before he left with the witch, hoping he would sleep in his office like a good wolf. Because of the incident two years before, he had started checking on him at night to make sure that it didn't happen again when the headmaster had brought the werewolf back last year. Unfortunately he didn't have the chance to do so last night so he had stopped by quickly after his lesson with Dursley. Gratefully he recognized that Lupin had taken his potion and was still resting.

The potion master had just returned to the dungeons after lunch and was about to get started with the counter potion once again when he felt the watcher growing warm around his neck once again. Angrily he fumbled for the chain and cursed the headmistress for making him responsible for the muggle boy. One look at the surveillance device proved to him that the boy was not where he was supposed to be.

He extinguished the fire and put the cauldron back on its shelf with a rather loud bang before he rushed out of his private lab. When he arrived in the entrance hall, he used a modified version of the Four-Point Spell.

Positioning his wand flat on his open palm he growled "Point me"

Immediately the wand turned towards the marble staircase.

_Oh wonder he isn't stuffing his face in the Great Hall anymore_, he wondered and rushed up the steps paying close attention to the position of his wand.

He repeated the spell several times until he was sure where to go.

When he reached the landing on the fifth floor, he heard the sound of metal on metal. All of his senses shifting immediately into spy-mode he grabbed his wand tightly and moved forward A wave of fury washed over him when he saw what had caused the noise.

"20 points from Gryffindor for damaging school property" he called and smirked satisfied when the stout boy jumped away from the suit of armour.

"Pray tell Mr Dursley why you find it necessary to hewing at a suit of armour and with its own sword to boot? Shouldn't you be in class? I'm sure Mrs Potter is already waiting for you"

At least the boy had a spark of decency and looked positively crestfallen when he slowly put the sword back in its place.

"Well, I'm sorry but I waited for Aunt Lily for 15 minutes but she didn't come, so I thought I could do a little sightseeing"

"You should reserve thinking for class time only. As you should know already, you're not in the position to decide how to spend your time during school hours"

The deep scowl on Snape's face and the low, dangerous voice caused Dudley to move backwards and he almost fell into the suit of armour this time.

"Why did you not tell a teacher that Mrs Potter did not arrive for the lesson?"

Dudley mumbled something intelligible under his breath.

"Speak up boy"

"I wanted to enjoy my free time"

"I will not accept laziness and that just lost you another 5 points "

Dudley's shoulders slumped and his gaze dropped on the floor.

_Damn that watcher_, he thought angrily and waited for Snape to dismiss him.

"You will go to your common room immediately and stay there until I say different"

Without giving the boy another glance, the potion master rushed down the steps once more; very disturbed about the fact that Lily had been neglecting her duties.

That was so unlike her.

Professor McGonagall seemed to share his worries and she sent out every available teacher along with Filch and the head boy and girl to search the castle for her. Two hours later they still hadn't found a single sign of the witch and Minerva was almost out of her mind.

"Albus, can you please come over for a minute?" she called into the fireplace in her office and just seconds later Dumbledore stepped out of the flames.

"What is it my dear? You're looking quite out of sorts"

Severus was standing in the shadows close to the door and just watched when the old wizard arrived. He had no idea what he would be able to do, but it was just natural for Minerva to request his assistance when she was at her wits end.

"Excuse me for bothering you, Albus, but Lily is missing. Nobody has seen her since after breakfast"

Thoughtfully the former headmaster bowed his head and started fidgeting with his long, white beard.

"Have you looked everywhere and does Harry know about it already?

"We have searched the castle from top to bottom" Minerva sighed and dropped rather ungracefully on the chair behind her desk.

"I'm quite sure that Potter is unaware of his mother's unexplainable absence. Otherwise I'm sure he would already be here, demanding answers" Snape said coolly, not leaving his spot in the shadows.

"Did she say she wanted to go anywhere today, Severus?"

"No unfortunately not, Albus. She didn't have lessons with Dursley until after lunch so I don't know where she could have spent her free time"

"She's not been in the library, Madam Pince is sure of that" the headmistress sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Has anybody seen her on the grounds?" Albus inquired and looked from Minerva to Severus.

"I didn't expect she would leave the castle, it's still quite cold outside" Severus said lowly.

"But maybe she has gone to see Hagrid"

With that thought in mind he left his very confused colleagues behind and made his way to the gamekeepers' cabin. The silence he recognized when he came closer to the hut was quite strange. Normally there was always that beast of a dog running around or the half-giant bustling about, playing with his monstrous pets. When he came closer, he recognized that the door was slightly ajar and a whimpering sound from inside.

The first thing he saw when the door opened, was the gamekeeper lying on his huge bed, his boarhound sitting next to him, licking his face frantically. He rushed over to the bed and checked Hagrid for signs of injuries, but his he couldn't see any. The shallow breathing calmed his fears about his state a little but it disturbed him how someone could take the half-giant out like that. The giant blood normally repelled most spells, but this was different.

Before he would call the mediwitch via floo, he decided to check his hut for signs of Lily's whereabouts. The fact that Hagrid had been attacked made him suspicious and it was quite clear to him that it had to be connected with Lily's absence. His eyes scanned the room and he recognized a little piece of parchment leaning against Hagrid's tankard.

Not daring to touch it with his own hands, he levitated the parchment in front of his face and read it.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

Not daring to touch it with his own hands, he levitated the parchment in front of his face and read it. Immediately he called Poppy, Minerva and Albus to the cabin. The mediwitch casted a levitation charm on the gamekeeper's limp body and returned to the castle, while Albus and Minerva studied the note.

"Oh my... Albus, they have her, but what do they need her for?" Minerva said and Severus recognized that the normally collected witch was totally out of sorts.

Before Dumbledore could answer, Severus had offered an explanation.

"I trust that they want to hold her hostage to get their hands on Potter sr. The Dark Lord knows that the Gryffindor will come to her rescue right away without thinking"

"You might be right, Severus. The fact that Bellatrix Lestrange has managed to get on the grounds is equally disturbing. It seems no matter how many more wards and protection we add, it's never enough" Minerva sighed, not daring to think what the deatheaters might have done to her former students already.

"I'm sure that someone has led her the way inside" Severus growled and he was quite sure that he knew who it was.

They returned to the headmistress' office and found the rest of the searching party there with sad expressions on their faces.

Sirius however saw the haunted look on Minerva's face and paled.

"What did you find?"

Minerva looked exhausted from Albus to Severus and sighed.

"She obviously went to visit Hagrid and..."

Her voice faded and she was unable to continue. Dumbledore put his hand to rest on her shoulder in comfort.

"Lestrange waited for her in the cabin and she's holding her hostage now" Severus continued, his voice not as coolly as usual.

"Why are we still here then? We have to go and rescue her" Sirius snapped and his eyes looked reproachfully from Albus to Minerva and the potion master.

"How would it help her if we'd just storm into Voldemort's lair and get us all killed?" Severus said, barely holding back his annoyance.

Before Sirius could continue with his ranting, Dumbledore held up his hand and demanded silence.

"I think first of all we need to bring James here. Sirius, would you take care of that?"

Sirius nodded, the anger still quite strong in his eyes, and rushed out of the office.

Then Dumbledore dismissed the rest of the search party to return to their classes, except Severus.

"We need to know how Bellatrix has been able to get on the grounds without anybody noticing it. I thought our wards were strong enough to keep the evil out long enough."

To Severus, Albus Dumbledore had never looked so old and tired then today. They needed to bring Voldemort down before all this would be the old man's death.

"I will go and tweak the wards to ensure that they can't get through them again for a while. Minerva, would you please have a talk with tribe. They might have seen something we haven't noticed"

The old sparkle of Gryffindor courage and energy enflamed in her eyes and she rose quickly from her chair.

"We need to know who led her on the grounds"

Then in a whirl of tartan robes she was gone.

"Severus, I'd like you to stay here and wait for James and Sirius to return"

The ever present scowl on Severus face deepened and his eyebrows almost formed one line.

_What have I done to deserve this, _he muttered to himself while Albus disappeared behind a tapestry.

The boaster and the mongrel were hard enough to stand under normal circumstances, but this was going to be ugly.

* * *

Sirius had apparated right in front of the little house in Godric's Hollow. At the moment it didn't matter if anybody saw him, because James would not stay in there long enough to be exposed to any danger. He was grateful that Zara's mother had moved to her own little cottage already, so she was already taken care of.

When he crossed the threshold, he automatically went back to his old behaviour as an auror. All his senses were sharpened to recognize if anything was amiss. Carefully he moved forward and into the sitting room.

James wasn't there.

He couldn't find him in the study or in the bedroom and he started to worry when he recognized a door opposite of Harry's room. Sure that this door had not always been there, he grabbed his wand firmer and proceeded to the door. Carefully he pushed the door open and his vision became blurry. Angrily he blinked away a few tears and stepped inside.

"James?"

"Hey Padfoot, what are you doing here. What a nice surprise. It's been quiet around here"

James rose up from the spot on the floor he had been sitting on and hugged his old friend.

"How do you like it?"

"It's beautiful" Sirius said, trying hard to cover that he was almost choking on his own words.

He hadn't known that his friend was spending his private time on creating a new nursery. The walls were painted in a faint yellow, colorful butterflies fluttering all over them. Harry's crib had been changed from blue to apricot, but still decorated with the phoenix mobile.

His friend was not finished yet and Sirius hoped and prayed with all his might that after all this had ended, his friend would be able to continue his master piece and that there would be a baby to sleep in this room. It tore his heart in pieces even to think about that his best friend might lose Lily again so shortly after their reunion. He didn't even want to imagine what this would mean to Harry. His godson was, for the first time in his life, truly happy and he cursed Voldemort and his wretched cousin for causing them all so much grief.

Sirius knew that he couldn't wait any longer and steeled himself to give him friend the dreadful message. James was a little disappointed that his friend didn't show a little more enthusiasm, but then he recognized the utterly sad look on his face and his heart ached.

"What happened" he asked him firmly and all the happiness had vanished from his face, replaced by deep concern and fear.

"Bellatrix has abducted Lily this morning. Voldemort wants you in exchange for her" Sirius explained numbly and tears sprung to his eyes once again when he saw the empty look on James' face

Sirius walked up to his friend and grabbed him by his shoulders, trying to wake him from his stupor.

"James, we have to go"

Without further ado, Sirius pulled him into a tight embrace and disapparated. James behaviour didn't change and Sirius had all but to drag him over the lawn and into the castle. It seemed as if James had turned himself off completely.

When they entered the office, Sirius recognized to his dismay that everybody was gone except of the greasy bat. He was sitting in a chair next to the desk and read in one of Minerva's books. This seemed to snap James back into reality.

"My wife is in the hands of your wonderful companions and you sit here and READ?" he spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was ordered to wait for you here. It wasn't my choice" Snape said evenly. He knew it wouldn't help to fuel his anger.

He wouldn't bait him this time, but not because he felt sorry for him. They all needed to cooperate, this one time... for Lily's sake.

"Where did they take her?" James roared. "I know that you know it. You're one of them"

Severus had long stopped to feel hurt about phrases like this.

The people he cared about knew the truth and that was enough for him. It also proved to him that the deatheaters were not the only ones prone for prejudice.

'Once a deatheater always a deatheater'

"That is quite enough, James. I know you're upset but without Severus foresight it might have taken us much longer to find out where Lily is" Albus said sternly.

The yells had alerted him of James arrival and he wanted to make sure that he didn't kill Severus at first sight. It had always pain him that those brilliant wizards had never managed to be friends, but the dislike for each other ran too deep. Outside her office, Minerva shifted into her animagus form and ran down the corridor. There were two cats she wanted to speak with and not much time to do so. She wasn't sure if it would bring anymore information but she wanted to try.

Right in front of Filch's office, she called out and flicked her tail impatiently while she waited. Just when she was about to go, the scrawny cat with her lamp-like eyes came around the corner.

"What are you doing here, witch?

Minerva was a little peeved about the disrespect, but knew that the cat was already as bitter as her master.

"I wanted to ask if you have seen anything suspicious since yesterday"

Mrs Norris strolled back and forth in front of the witch, not commenting at first. Minerva's patience was running out, but she knew that pushing the matter wouldn't do any good.

"Well, I have seen a shadow lurking about at the gates, but I don't know more about it"

Before Minerva could ask any more questions, the cat had strolled back into Filch's office. The witch let out a growl that would have put every grim to shame and took off towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"I don't care if Voldemort wants me or not. I'm not sacrificing my wife for my own safety" James bellowed and shot daggers at Albus and Snape.

"How much explanation does it take to get it into the thick skull of yours?" Severus spat and looked at his nemesis in utter annoyance.

"He is counting on your Gryffindor stupidity. Do you really think he will let Lily go when he has you?"

Sirius had to grudgingly admit that Snape was right.

"James, he has a point here"

The black-haired wizard's head spun around and glared at his friend.

"I can't believe that you agree with him"

The tension was so thick in the room, you could cut it with a knife.

"I think, we should call for assistance here" Albus ended the bickering with a quick hand move.

The younger wizards seemed to wonder what Dumbledore had in mind, because they all showed the same confused expression.

"I trust, that we all want to get Lily out of there as soon as possible, but we can't let James run headlong into disaster. We have to set up a rescue party that can operate with great stealth and there's only one man capable to lead this group"

Severus knew immediately who Dumbledore was talking about and he groaned inwardly.

He just didn't get a break.

* * *

Minerva was grateful that Albus instantly had replaced the Fat Lady with the painting of Perseus again. Although she trusted the Fat Lady, she felt more comfortable with Perseus there. He was more observant and took his job more seriously. The wizard winked at her from his painting and the portrait hole opened. She rushed through and scanned the common room for Miss Granger's familiar.

The half-kneazel was curled up on the rug next to the fireplace; Miss Warren's familiar sitting next to him. They were deep in conversation and Minerva was curious what they were talking about. Odin was the most curious cat in the world and maybe he had seen something during his strolls on the ground. And he was the one who recognized the witch at first.

"Hey, Minerva! What are you doing here?"

She gave him a stern look which looked quite strange on her feline face. Gracefully, she leapt on the armrest of the couch and curled her tail around her legs. Crookshanks and Odin settled down on the couch, looking at her expectantly. Quickly, she recalled everything that had happened before and the two cats looked at her with mixed emotions. Odin's whiskers twitched nervously while Crookshanks lazily licked his paws.

"Has one of you seen something strange?"

"You should ask the wolf" Odin said excitedly. "I trust he can give you some answers"

Minerva looked curiously at the black cat and wondered what he meant.

"Yes I think so too. The wolf has ignored some important facts and so they came back to haunt us"

Crookshanks cryptic comment confused her even more. Nodding her thanks, she left the two cats to their business and decided to talk about this with Albus. She hated the fact that cats never could make a clear statement. Slightly annoyed, she rushed back to her office. She heard the loud argument when she reached the stone gargoyle. With a low groan, she shifted back into her human form and went up the moving staircase. She heard Albus strained voice when she reached the door. Feeling the urge to rescue her old friend from the battling wizards she steeled herself and entered.

Dumbledore had just returned from the fireplace when Minerva came back. His floo call had been successful and just as the witch had settled down behind her desk, Alastor Moody stepped out of the flames. His magical eye was constantly spinning in its socket while his normal eye scanned the room for possible threats. When he was sure that everything was alright, he fixed his gaze on every wizard in turn before it came to rest on Severus. The potion master met his scrutinizing look and didn't back down.

He knew that the former auror did not fully trust him, but it didn't matter. Alastor trusted nobody except of maybe Professor Dumbledore.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, old friend" he heard the soft voice of Albus welcoming the newcomer.

"Tell me exactly what happened this morning; don't leave anything out, no matter how trivial it might be and then we'll see what can be done" the old auror growled with his grating voice while he limped over to a chair next to Sirius.

Being the most reasonable one at the moment, Severus quickly recalled everything he observed, successfully ignoring Moody's expression of mistrust.

"So Lestrange was led onto the grounds by someone from the castle – " with a glance towards Sirius and James, he added "and I can assure you it wasn't Mr Malfoy"

"How would you know? You mollycoddle him every chance you get" James spat, looking around the room for support.

"I most definitely do not mollycoddle anyone, let alone Malfoy" Snape growled with disgust.

"Malfoy would not dare to bring Lestrange here. He's scared of her because he knows what a maniac she is. Besides, I'm hopeful that I might have been able to cure him from his wish to join the deatheaters"

All that didn't really matter to James at the moment. He wanted to get Lily back and every minute they wasted with useless babbling would just mean increasing the risk for her and the baby.

"Mr Black, I need you to check with Remus. I had a conversation with the cats and they told me to ask the wolf for explanation. So you need to find out if Remus has experienced anything in the past few days that might give us a clue where our wards are lacking. If we manage to rescue Lily, I'm sure that He-who-must-not-be-named will attack" Minerva said firmly and Albus nodded in agreement.

Sirius left the room without further ado and hurried to his friend's office. He knew why McGonagall had asked him to do this. Snuffles wouldn't have a problem to keep his old mate in check in case the werewolf made a little performance. Normally he was not dangerous during the day but you wouldn't want to risk anything.

"Well, Alastor, how do you think we should proceed from here" Albus asked his long-tem friend after the auror had been filled in on what had happened.

"First of all we need a few more aurors" he growled and took a sip from his flask.

"I expect that a little group, well-versed in stealth and combat, will be better suited for this task then a huge army. Not that we could provide one in the first place" he snarled and let out a string of profanities about the stupidity of the ministry.

"Who would you suggest Alastor?" Minerva said with a strained voice. she knew how important it was to carefully ahead, but sometimes the Gryffindor blood inside her was to strong.

"Shacklebolt and Black for sure, then Jones and Podmore for the entering and fighting. Vance and Tonks for back-up and look-out"

"Tonks? How smart is that, old man" Snape sneered. "The witch is so clumsy she would alert even a deaf Pettigrew. That's the easiest way to blow the whole thing"

"Watch your mouth, boy!" Moody bellowed. "Your part in this is to show our aurors the way to the lair. How you do it is your choice"

Snape just glared at the old auror but kept his mouth firmly shut.

When Sirius returned to the office, they had already discussed the main parts of the operation. James remained silent most of the time, which was most disturbing for Albus. He had expected the man would rage and rant, but that didn't happen.

"What did Remus tell you" Minerva said when Sirius closed the door behind him.

"He told me when he went to warn James, he felt like someone was following him around all the time, but he couldn't see anybody."

Then Severus groaned and put his head in his hands. This very strange behaviour attracted the others attention and soon Snape recognized that they were all staring at him.

"Lestrange is a lunatic, but very smart nonetheless. She was always one step ahead. Most likely she knew that someone would go to warn Potter so she just waited for the person to appear and followed him."

After that comment, the room fell silent until Albus spoke again.

"This means, that no one is going to leave this castle anymore. We cannot risk that Voldemort gets another chance to get a foot in the door."

All the discussion and the waiting was finally too much for James.

"I don't know what you're going to do now, but I will go after Lily now. I don't care if someone is showing me the way or not. Even if I have to walk all the way there, I'm not going to sit here and wait any longer"

"You will stay here, my boy" Dumbledore said and gave the black-haired wizard a pitiful glance. "I need you here to break the news to your son"

James' face switched from red to ghostly white in seconds. He had no idea how Harry would react and how much hope he could give him.

Then Alastor got up from his chair and limped to the fireplace. "I'm going to fetch the aurors and meet you at the gates in 30 minutes."

When the old wizard had disappeared, Sirius left the office as well to get his cloak, inform Lady Tanya about the situation and fetch Harry. The boy was disturbed why his father was here, but also excited to see him. Dumbledore distracted Harry while Sirius said good bye to James.

"I promise I will bring her back to you James, safe and sound" he pledged and hugged his friend fiercely.

"Be careful, Padfoot"

With that, Sirius rushed out of the office, followed by the scowling potion master.

They met Alastor and the aurors at the gates.

Hestia Jones, a black-haired witch, was talking to Emmeline Vance while Tonks, Shacklebolt and Podmore, kept a close look on the surroundings.

Moody gave them some final instructions and reminded them of "constant vigilance"

Snape shared his knowledge about the place where Lestrange most likely held Lily captive and returned to the castle to continue with his classes.

It wouldn't help if he also would run around like a headless chicken.

* * *

Harry looked at his father with a confused expression. He had no idea what was going on. Sirius had refused to tell him why he had interrupted Herbology to bring him to the headmistress office. His father seemed nervous and concerned, but he couldn't quite understand why.

"What's wrong dad?" he asked quietly.

"Come here and sit with me, Harry" James said weakly and beckoned Harry over. Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting on the desk and watched carefully what happened between father and son, who were sitting close to the fireplace.

The headmistress had already taken care of a calming draught in case that Harry's temper would get out of control.

"I have to tell you that something dangerous has happened to your mother"

If Harry had merely listened to his father, he was now highly alert. He had paled terribly and his green eyes were glowing like emeralds. The color contrast was even more visible when his cheeks started to get red spots from anger when his father continued.

"She has been abducted by deatheaters this morning in Hagrid's hut"

"What? And Hagrid didn't do anything? He just let them take her?" Harry raged and McGonagall fidgeted with the potion vial.

"It's not Hagrid's fault, Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange has taken him out before your mother arrived, we assume"

"What has Hagrid got to say about this?" Harry inquired, still angry and worried.

"We don't know. He is still unconscious, but as soon as he is awake, we will question him.

Harry slumped back into his chair and James recognized how vulnerable he looked. It was hard to believe that his son had already faced Voldemort several times and survived.

"Dad, she is going to be alright, isn't she? She and the baby" Harry said meekly and looked at his father with pleading eyes.

"Sirius and the other aurors are already on their way to save your mother, my boy. You have to have faith. Padfoot will not let anything happen to her" James assured him and hoped that he sounded somewhat believable.

Just then Harry's Gryffindor soul kicked into full gear.

"But dad, we have to go after her; the more the better. We just can't sit here idle, we can't"

His son's outburst was more than understandable for the black-haired wizard. He felt just the same. The fact that he just had to sit here and wait until he heard something was driving him insane. He would have any peace until Lily was back, safe and sound or he knew that she hadn't survived.

"Harry, you have to understand why the deatheaters have abducted your mother. Voldemort wants to get his hands on you and me. He can't finish the ritual to give him immortality as long as you and I are still alive. Your mother is just a pawn in his dirty game to get you and me. Professor Dumbledore is right; when we go after her, we do exactly what Voldemort wants us to do"

However this did not really convince Harry. He glared at his father and Dumbledore in a mixture of disgust and fury.

"How can you be such cowards? Is your own lives so much more worth than mom's?"

James cast his eyes down, trying not to show his hurt. He had had the same thoughts before and wondered if saving Harry wouldn't be enough. Voldemort couldn't finish his ritual as long as Harry is alive. Maybe he should follow to wherever they held Lily captive and distract the deatheaters so the aurors could escape with Lily.

Professor McGonagall had walked over to Harry and given him some of the calming draught.

"Harry, it might be better if you go to your next class. That should distract you. We will inform you immediately when we receive any news."

The old witch had spoken calmly, but the look in her eyes showed that it wasn't really a suggestion. With a final glare at his father and Dumbledore, he left the room without another word. James sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more than normally. The accusing look of his son was enough to convince him that he couldn't stay here. He was a Gryffindor after all and he just couldn't stay here and let others do his job. Just when he was about to excuse himself and leave, he felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do anything rash, my boy. This is exactly were Tom wants you. Don't let him manipulate you by engaging in his twisted game. Have faith in our aurors. I would appreciate it if you'd stay here with us"

James shot Dumbledore an annoyed look but understood that the old wizard wouldn't listen to objections. The former headmaster was aware of James' intention and knew that he couldn't let him out of his sight. Just then he heard the flames cracking in the fireplace and turned his head. The mediwitch's head floated in midair between the flames, looking slightly relieved.

"I just wanted to inform you that Hagrid has recovered consciousness."

Then with a plop he was gone.

"You should accompany us to the hospital wing, James. Dumbledore insisted. "There won't be any news about Lily for a little while anyway."

The black-haired wizard nodded mutely. He knew that the old wizard would have a close watch on him to make sure he wouldn't go after Lily. They arrived at the hospital wing several minutes later and were led to Hagrid's bed by a very aggravated Poppy.

"Whoever did that was truly evil. Such a strong poison..." she muttered angrily before she turned her stern gaze on Dumbledore.

"I insist that you keep it short, Professor. Hagrid is my patient and he should not be distressed."

Dumbledore nodded curtly and the mediwitch returned to her office.

McGonagall followed her to find out the details about Hagrid's condition while Dumbledore and James sat down on Hagrid's bed.

The gamekeeper looked gravely ill. What they could see of his face was slightly green and large parts of the skin were covered with tiny black boils. His hands were shaking and his eyes were sunk in, which gave him the look of somebody who'd been sick for weeks.

"Oh my... Pr'fessor. I'm never goin' ter drink this brew again" the half-giant groaned.

"Hagrid, can you tell me what happened this morning?" Dumbledore asked carefully. "What did you drink?"

"Well, I came back from the forest an' wanted ter have a bit of me firewhiskey. When I had me tankard empty I felt sick an' thought a lie-down would be good. Then I can't remember"

Dumbledore stroke his chin, thinking about what they had just heard.

"Hagrid, did you see Lily this morning?" James inquired.

"No James, didn' see her since yesterday"

* * *


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

"Poppy, can you tell me what poison was used?" Professor McGonagall urged.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but I'm not absolutely sure. All I can tell you is that they have used a deadly amount of belladonna. Every human would have been dead within seconds but fortunately the giant blood saved him from the worst outcome"

"You should involve Severus in that. I'm sure he can determine what ingredients have been used. We want to do everything to get our gamekeeper back on his feet, don't we?" the headmistress said sternly.

All that was getting too much for her. Not for the first time, she wanted to storm the ministry and beat some sense into Fudge. Sacking Albus had been the greatest mistake he had ever made and that were quite a few. Madam Pomfrey shot her a look of utter indignation. How could anyone assume that she wouldn't do everything in her power to better the condition of her patients?

Just then the mediwitch pushed past McGonagall and out of the office.

"I have to insist that you leave now. He needs his rest" she said pointedly and shooed the two wizards out the infirmary. McGonagall followed them, hoping that Severus would be able to find out what had poisoned the half-giant.

* * *

Lily woke up in a strange place. The room was dimly lit by torches on the wall and at first she thought that someone had brought her to the dungeons. She tried to sit up but immediately recognized that she could barely move her arms and legs. The witch tried harder and heard the rattling of metal over her head and where her feet were. I struck her that she most likely was chained to something. The surface beneath her was smooth, hard and cold as stone.

She had no idea how long she'd been here. Her rear was numb, her arms and legs hurt terribly, but that didn't concern her very much. Anxiously she watched out for any pain in her abdomen. Thankfully she couldn't recognize any.

Righteous anger welled up inside her. How dared they!

She was determined to get out of here alive and her unborn would be safe. Groaning in pain, she tried to shift her body on the uncomfortable surface. Just then she heard the distant mumbling of voices that came closer and closer. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to listen to the conversation, but it they were still too far away. Hoping against her better knowledge that they were here to free her, she tried to relax.

Then the voices came closer and she could hear that it was a man and a woman arguing.

"Why can't I have my way with her? We had to be idle for too long and I'm tired of it" she heard the man complaining.

"You've heard what the master has said. We need her to get to Potter, but I'm sure the Dark Lord will let you play with her later, Dolohov"

The name rang a bell and her blood went cold. She had heard enough terrible stories about that man and what he was capable of doing. Then she started praying to every deity who might listen to get her out of there unharmed. The door opened and she kept her eyes firmly shut trying to maintain the impression of unconsciousness as long as possible. A hard cold hand connected with her cheek and her eyes popped open.

"Nice to see that you're awake my dear" the sickening sweet voice of Bellatrix Lestrange pierced her brain.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself so far"

Lily just glared at the witch and remained silent.

With the flick of her wand, Lestrange detached the chains from Lily's makeshift bed and the auburn-haired witch was finally able to bring her arms from over her head.

"Just enjoy your stay here, my dear. We're already waiting for your husband and his friends to arrive"

Lily sighed inaudibly at the thought that Lestrange's characterization of James wasn't far off. He would surely come to her rescue and rush into his doom. Dolohov, who had been lurking in the shadows, now walked up to her and ran a hard calloused hand over her cheek. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear "I can't wait to play with you. I will make sure you remember as long as you live"

_That won't be long, I'm afraid_, Lily thought and tried hard to not swat the deatheaters hand away.

Just then Lestrange rushed to the door.

"Watch her closely" she snapped and left Lily alone with the wizard.

Lily groaned inaudibly and tried not to panic. If she would give in to his advances, he might not kill her before Lestrange returned. As much as she had heard from Severus, Dolohov was about the only one who didn't put Voldemort's wishes before his own. Just then she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder, slowly moving down over her collarbone. She swallowed hard at the thought where this hand might wander when she felt the other hand around her waist. With a little shock she recognized that this hand was bare and moving south.

She stiffened and managed barely not to gag.

"Don't be so frigid" he growled in her ear and then anger replaced the shock.

What did this imbecile expect? This was not far from rape and he wanted her to enjoy it?

No way... if she'd get out of here she would make sure that he suffered.

His foul breath brushed past her face when he started nibbling on her earlobe. Just when she started to pray for Lestrange to return, she heard again mumbling in the distance. This time however there were more voices and she relaxed ever so slightly when they came closer. She didn't care if they would torture or even kill her; everything was better than being fondled by that lunatic. The door opened but Dolohov didn't move. He continued stroking part of her she wanted nothing more than to scrub until they bled.

"Dolohov, get your hands of her. What did I tell you?" Lestrange barked and pointed her wand at her fellow deatheater.

He grunted with annoyance but backed away.

Lily then dared to have a look at who else had entered the room with Bellatrix. Eight deatheaters had accompanied her, but only three weren't wearing their masks. Although it had been a long time since she had seen deatheaters, she clearly recognized them.

There was Mulciber, Voldemort's Imperius specialist, standing close to the door with his wand drawn. Nobody would have ever expected a deatheater behind his handsome features, but she had heard that he was very brutal. Standing close to Bellatrix, was her husband Rudolphus with the same insane glimmer in his eyes. His brother Rabastan was watching Dolohov, obviously making sure that he was paying more attention to the task at hand. Then a thought struck her. Why were they all so tense? She recognized a mixture between nervousness and anticipation among the deatheaters. But why?

Lily didn't dare to get her hopes up when Bellatrix nonchalantly walked up to her.

"If you don't want to die on the spot, you better be quiet now"

Lily was about to shout at her when she heard distant tapping sounds that sounded like wood on stone. Her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth to scream when she felt Bellatrix wand on her chest.

"Don't even think about it" the witch hissed but Lily didn't care.

"ALASTOR"

"Avada –"

Just then Rudolphus clutched a hand over his wife's mouth. "Don't do anything rash, dear. We need her alive"

Bellatrix nodded and he released her mouth. Lily was struggling against her chains and tried to call out for the old auror again. The tapping sound of his wooden leg was now more clearly audible. He was coming closer. Unfortunately, Rabastan had casted a silencing charm on her but the rattling of the chains should also manage to lead him into the right direction. Rudolphus looked with annoyance at her efforts to draw attention on her position.

"Mulciber, get her under control" he barked and his fellow deatheater obliged.

"IMPERIO" he growled and Lily felt suddenly at ease.

No more stress, just contentment and she relaxed completely.

When a voice in her head ordered her to remain quiet and not to move, a little part in the back of her head wanted to protest, but not for long. Then she heard the rustling of robes and footsteps outside the door and she wondered who that might be. The uncomfortable feeling of somebody else in her head started to annoy her now. One part of her mind knew that the feeling of ease was not real and that she should be doing something different. When the voice told her to take the wand she obliged but wondered why they would give her one in the first place.

Then the door burst open.

* * *

Sirius felt his knees go week for a moment when he apparated to the bleak island. It had just been 2 years since he had fled this very place in his dog form. Fortunately for him, there were no dementors present, because he knew that then he wouldn't have been able to go through with it. Jones and Shacklebolt had apparated next to him and then Podmore, Vance and Tonks arrived as well and finally Moody. The old auror assembled the little group around him and gave final instructions before they'd enter the fortress.

"Jones and Podmore, you're going to clear the coast and locate Lily. Black and Shacklebolt will be right behind you, back you up and join the fight. Vance and Tonks will watch out for possible threats and eliminate them. Constant vigilance"

With grim expressions on their faces, they stepped closer to the huge gates, which once had been guarded by dementors. Sirius turned his face towards the grey and cloudy sky and breathed deeply, hoping the fresh scent of the sea could help him over what he had to face. The dark-grey building behind the gates had been the reason of his never-ending nightmares. When Jones and Podmore had efficiently dropped the wards, he followed them inside. A hand on his shoulder startled him and he turned his head. He was face to face with Moody.

"Sirius, I know you can do this. Take this advantage to leave your past behind you"

The distorted face of the old auror twisted into something that was supposed to be a smile.

"We won't find Voldemort in there, my boy. Not this time. Concentrate on your task and remember what I've taught you. Lily's life might be depending on you"

Sirius gave him a curt nod, determined not to let his friends down in times of need.

"Here, have a drink and then we have work to do"

With that he thrust his flask in Sirius' hand and he took a big gulp.

With long strides he followed into the fortress, relieved to see that the cells on the main floor had been changed into a large sitting area. Podmore and Jones casted their own wards on the doors and on the fireplace, adding an anti-apparation charm to make sure the deatheaters that were present couldn't call for back-up.

Shacklebolt had already advanced to the next lower level, followed by Sirius and Moody. Tonks and Vance were staying back to make sure they wouldn't get ambushed. They weren't sure where they would hold her captive, so they had to search methodically for any unusual signs of activity. On the third level, the heard voices behind doors, but a quick check made sure that this wasn't Lily's cell. They could hear two deatheaters talking about the attack that was planned for Hogwarts.

Moody beckoned Emmeline Vance to take position in front of the door, noting all the informations that might be useful. Silently they moved forward. Moody tried hard to conceal the tapping of his wooden leg, but he couldn't totally avoid making a sound. They jumped back into the shadows, wands drawn and ready when they heard footsteps from a group of people coming quickly down the steps.

9 deatheaters rushed past them and Sirius could see his cousin Bellatrix along with her husband and brother-in-law.

He balled his hands into fists and growled lowly. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that he could make an end of his cousin's unworthy existence. Assuming that they would lead them to Lily, the aurors followed closely, carefully not to lose track.

Then Sirius could hear Lily's voice calling from the distance "ALASTOR"

When they came closer to the end of the long and gloomy corridor, the spare torch light reflecting on the damp walls, they saw a door shutting quickly. Alastor Moody, once again assembled his group, now short of Vance and Tonks, who was standing a bit further back in the corridor.

"We're 5 aurors against 10 deatheaters." With a grim look at the wizards and witch next to him, he pointed his wand at the door.

"Now go in there and hex as many to oblivion as possible. Cast unforgivables if necessary, I don't care. It's time that we extinct this scum from the face of the earth."

Then he turned to Hestia Jones.

"You are responsible for getting Lily out of harms way as fast as possible. Sirius here will cover you and Shacklebolt and Podmore will cause enough confusion to get her out here safe. That's our major priority"

Without further ado or waiting for any agreement from the others, he pointed his wand at the door. As soon as the door was burst open, Shacklebolt and Podmore ran inside, hurling curses at the assembled deatheaters. Sirius followed Jones, who was trying to stun Rabastan Lestrange and Mulciber. When her curses were deflected, Sirius came to her aid and disarmed both of them with ease. Moody took out one of the masked deatheaters who had tried to attack him from behind.

Bellatrix Lestrange shouted a command at Mulciber and then the black-haired wizard found himself in front of Lily, her wand pointing at his chest.

"Lily, what are you doing?" he shouted, looking at her with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"CRUCIO" she yelled and a terrible pain shot through his body, forcing him on his knees.

Just then Hestia managed to grab Lily's wrist, who wasn't moving and wrenched the wand from her. With a flick of her own she stunned Mulciber in a heartbeat and pushed lily towards the door. As soon as the effect of the Cruciatus curse had subsided, Sirius opened his eyes and recognized Rudolphus pointing his wand at Lily's back. The black-haired wizard thought about another woman who had once been on the receiving end of Rudolphus' curses and that increased his anger even more. He wanted this man to die before he could do to Lily what he and the rest of his family had done to Alice.

Sirius wanted to make sure that this man would never harm another person again and if he could have his way today, his terrible wife would follow him to hell as well. He was tired of seeing the ones he loved being taken from him and he knew it would destroy Harry and James if Lily should die. It was impossible that his wrath could be topped when the deatheater started to speak the words of the killing curse. However, before the deatheater could get through with his curse, Sirius had reacted.

"Avada kedavra"

His voice was reverberating in the cold stone cell and the lifeless body of the attacker hit the floor. He heard his cousin's painful yells when she rushed to her husband's side, her eyes glowing with rage. She pointed her wand at him but before she could do anything, Moody urged him to follow when the rescue part withdrew from the battle and made a quick escape. From the 10 deatheaters, 2 were dead, 5 stunned or otherwise effected by a spell that wouldn't allow them to follow and 3, Bellatrix Lestrange was among them, were chasing the aurors and Lily down the corridor.

Tonks and Vance had joined their friends and were successfully holding the three deatheaters back to ensure Lily's rescue. Shacklebolt was limping - a large cut on his left leg was the reason - supported by Tonks, who was still hurling curses over her shoulders when they reached the gates. Sirius heard the ragged breath of their followers coming closer when they assembled in front of the gates.

The last he saw before he apparated was his cousin's face, distorted in fury and heard her screaming "You will pay for that I swear"

* * *

James was sitting once more in Minerva's office, trying hard to concentrate on a book on his lap, but his thoughts only revolved around Lily. More than two hours had passed and still they haven't heard anything. Minerva and Albus looked at the wizard who was slowing losing his last bit of sanity. They couldn't allow him to walk around in the castle. The short trip to the hospital wing and his walk to school with Sirius had been dangerous enough. The headmistress was seriously considering casting a concealment charm on him when the door burst open and Sirius stumbled inside. James rushed to his friend, who was panting heavily, wrapped his arms around him asking the same question over and over.

"Is she ok? Tell me that she's ok"

Soon, Sirius was settled on a chair next to the fireplace, sipping on a glass with firewhiskey why he recalled the short version of what had happened. Tears were running down James' cheeks while he listened to his best friend.

Then he wiped his face with his sleeve and sniffed a last time before he insisted "I want to see her now."

With a quick flick of her wand, Minerva casted a Disillusionment charm on him.

"I trust you find the way" she said with a twinkle in her eyes that was much like Dumbledore's. She was more than relieved that Lily was rescued, but she wouldn't show it openly.

While James rushed to the infirmary, McGonagall informed Harry about his mother's return.

Sirius wanted to join them but thought that it would be better to give his friends some time alone, besides, he didn't trust his legs at the moment. After his mad run from the gates to the office, he still felt quite shaky.

* * *

Severus was pacing in his study. He had been informed that Lily had been safely returned to the castle, but still he was uneasy.

What would happen to him now?

Only a deatheater would have known that the Dark Lord was using Azkaban as a lair. He was sure that he wasn't even there at the moment. His former master would leave it to his bootlickers to take care of it and present Potter before him. Most likely Lestrange was in charge now. If he would only know who he had in the ministry; the aurors could corner him, and take him out. The Dark Lord would believe that this person would have finally cracked under the double pressure and gave up. He ran his hand through his hair and groaned before he chanced an accusing glance at the Slytherin's portrait.

"It's not my fault, boy" the portrait's inhabitant suddenly snapped. "I didn't raise him that way"

Severus ignored the off-hand comment and searched his mind for any clues about the secret spy. Deciding that some tea might help him think, he conjured a cup and sat down in his chair.

* * *

Lily and James were sitting in Sirius quarters later that afternoon, enjoying the fact that they still were together. Lily had been released from the hospital wing after a thorough check-up from Poppy. The mediwitch had not been happy about it, but after dinner Lily had insisted on being freed from the starch prison. Sirius had forced her to lie down on the couch while they once again recalled what had happened and how exactly.

The fact that Remus had involuntarily shown Bellatrix the way on the grounds was disturbing for both. They had no idea if the changes, Albus had made on the wards, would be able to keep the deatheaters out. They had all agreed that they would tell everybody to be highly alert at all times. The students had been lectured at dinner and Harry and his friends had to endure another more personal lecture by Lily and McGonagall. They had all groaned but the witches' sharp look had brooked no argument.

Lily was sipping her tea, absorbed in a nice conversation with Lady Tanya when a tapping on the window interrupted them. Sirius opened and a brown barn-owl swept inside. Obediently it held a leg out to Sirius and he unfastened the scroll. Lily spotted the ministry seal and stifled a sigh. That wouldn't promise anything good. The wizard broke the seal and read the letter carefully. Then his eyes went blank and the letter dropped from his shaking fingers.

Then James was also alert by his friend's sudden change of behaviour. He looked like the man on the picture in the Daily Prophet right after his escape two years before. The haunted look that had almost faded from his eyes was back and his face was almost as white as his shirt. James picked up the letter from the floor and read. He read it once and then a second time.

Then he banged the letter on the table and shouted a string of profanities on the top of his lungs.

Lily and Lady Tanya both stared in confusion at James. "What is it dear?" his wife asked calmly, but James ignored her question.

With one swift move he was in front of Sirius and grabbed his shoulders.

"THIS IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, PADFOOT. I'M NOT GOING TO LET IT HAPPEN!"

Lily, scared about her husband's outburst leaned over and snatched the letter from the table.

"Oh my god" she gasped and handed the letter over to Lady Tanya who broke out in tears instantly.

For once James didn't pay attention to his Lily but continued to rant. He grabbed the letter once more and frantically waved in the air in Sirius direction.

"This is the final proof that Fudge is off the rocker. Accusing you that you've killed Vorlost Goyle is just ridiculous. Moody killed him and had a right to do so. This is all insane. When they come here to take you I will fight them"

Sirius face had been blank the whole time and even now he didn't react on his best friend's profession. He moved over to the window sill and looked outside when the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the Forbidden Forest. Lady Tanya was sobbing against Lily's shoulder, her face covered by a curtain of dark hair.

"I knew Fudge would find a way to finally get me back into prison. It might not be Azkaban this time, but I'm not going to give up my freedom for a murder I didn't commit." Sirius said oddly calm.

"They can't lock you up in a cell at the ministry. YOU DIDN'T DO IT GODDAMMIT."

"They can't but they most certainly will. James, you have to understand that I'm not going. It would drive me insane within one day" Sirius said, his voice catching in his throat.

"They are coming"

James dashed forward and glared out of the window.

Down on the lawn he could see five little people rushing towards the castle.

"I'm not going to let them take you" James all but cried and his face was a mixture of anger, sorrow and loss.

"They won't get you"

"No they won't"

James wrapped his arms around his best friends and they both cried silently for a moment. Then they heard footsteps coming down the hallway, still in the distance, but they all knew they only had a few minutes left. Sirius pulled away from James and stepped towards Lily.

"Take care of those little once"

The witch nodded mutely and wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck.

Tears were streaming down her neck and all kind of scenarios about Fudge's painful and slaw death played in her mind. Finally Sirius knelt down in front of Lady Tanya, who had buried her face in the arm rest of the couch.

"Please look at me, dearest" he said with a calm and steady voice. "You know that I love you and that you'll be in my heart wherever I go now. Please take care of yourself and don't cry about me. I'll be alright"

Lady Tanya's head perked up and Sirius looked in her puffy, dark eyes, a steady stream of tears running down her cheeks. He pulled her then into a tight embrace and she clung to him with all her might, never willing to let go.

"I love you too" she mumbled in his ear and then kissed him fiercely, trying to put all her emotion into these last remaining moments.

"I don't want you to go"

"I don't want to, but I have to"

The footsteps outside were coming closer and Sirius took a deep breath. Carefully he detached himself from her and pulled something from the pocket of his robes.

"You know that I have to do it" he said when he saw the shocked and helpless look on James face. "I just wish I could have said good bye to Harry and Remus and Albus"

Then Lady Tanya identified what Sirius was holding in his hand; she dropped to her knees and screamed.

"NO SIRIUS NO!!! DON'T DO THAT...WE WILL FIND A DIFFERENT SOLUTION"

The black-haired wizard looked at his love pitifully and tried to pull her up from her position at his feet. She followed reluctantly and he kissed her again with as much passion as possible.

"Good bye my sweet" he whispered.

Then when he heard the footsteps in front of the door, he looked at his best friend, who was holding Lily in a comforting embrace, and then at the witch next to him who stared at him with pain and love mingling in the dark, teary pools of her eyes. He took a deep breath and then without further ado, he raised the vial he was holding in his hand to his mouth and swallowed the content.

James flinched hard when Sirius eyes grew wider and he grabbed his throat. There was no pain on Sirius expression when he held onto the backrest of a nearby armchair for support. Lily turned her head away and buried it on her husband's chest, trying to silence the sobs. James' gaze stayed locked with Sirius' until his eyes went blank and his body slumped to the floor. Lily pulled up the last bit up her strength that was left and looked up to James.

"You've to go dear. They shouldn't see you"

When she recognized his concerned expression, she assured him "I'm going to be ok"

Lady Tanya's knees gave away and she flung herself over Sirius' limp body, sobbing heart rending, when James disappeared in the bedroom.

* * *


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Just then the door opened and Albus stepped inside, followed by Percy Weasley and three aurors Lily hadn't seen before.

"I'm here to take Sirius Black into custody for the murder of Mr Vorlost Goyle"

The arrogant behaviour of Percy Weasley brought tears to Lily's eyes once more, but this time it was tears of righteous anger.

The little boaster.

A quick look at Albus confirmed that the older wizard had not very pleasant feelings for the parvenu either but he couldn't openly show it. While the former headmaster bent down to comfort Lady Tanya, Lily grabbed Percy's arm and tried to drag him outside.

"I have to inform you, that Sirius Black will never go to prison again. There's nothing for you to do anymore" she said with an icy voice and a pointed look.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have to make sure that it's not a trick" he answered her in a sickening business-like fashion.

Before Lily could hold him back, he had knelt down next to Sirius body and checked his pulse.

"He's really dead" he commented with a hint of surprise in his voice

This finally did Lady Tanya in totally. She pulled Sirius head in her lap and desperately put kiss after kiss on Sirius cooling lips. The sight in front of her made Lily sad and angry beyond belief. Her heart went out to the dark-haired witch and she wanted to ensure a moment of privacy for her. Resolutely she grabbed Percy's arm and finally dragged him out of the door.

When finally the ministry officials were taken care of, Lily returned to Sirius rooms. She found a very collected Lady Tanya, sipping a cup of tea; only her white knuckles told her distress. James had taken Sirius body to the bedroom and was returning just when Lily entered.

They had decided that they wouldn't tell Harry until the next morning, because he surely wouldn't sleep at night otherwise. Albus had withdrawn earlier to prepare a little reception for Sirius the next morning.

"Are you sure it is wise not to tell Harry the whole story?" Lily questioned after they had settled in their rooms.

"Harry wouldn't understand it, dear. He might make it worse than it has to be"

He gave his wife a knowing look.

"Don't worry, Lily. All will be ok"

In the morning, Lily had cancelled her classes with Dudley and ordered Harry to their rooms. She wasn't sure what exactly to tell him. The truth was not an option. But what then? She ran her hands through her auburn hair and sighed.

Why couldn't it been like in the fairy tales she had been reading as a child.

And they all lived happily ever after.

This was never going to happen; and most definitely not as long as Voldemort was out there and a spy was giving out their secrets. A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

Harry entered and she heaved a sigh trying not to show him the difficulty of this situation. However the boy was not making it easy for her.

"Where's Sirius? I haven't seen him this morning at breakfast"

Lily pulled her son down on the couch next to her.

"My dear, Sirius isn't – here – anymore. You won't seen him at breakfast again"

"But where did he go without even saying goodbye?" he questioned irritated.

"He's gone Harry"

The boy-who-would-like-to-die-now looked at her in disbelief when his mother's words hit home.

"No it can't be… it can't" he whispered blankly.

Just then Lily couldn't do anything but hold him while he shook in her arms, too shocked to even cry. While she stroked his hair, she wondered how he would take it when he would get to hear the whole story one day. Harry thought that his breakfast would come right back when he finally realized what his mother had told him.

He didn't return to classes that day.

Wandering around on the grounds, his emotions switched from fury to hurt to sorrow and finally to oblivion.

It wasn't true.

Sirius had run off somewhere and just faked his death. As long as he wouldn't see his dead body, he would never believe it. He had come across enough 'dead' people in his life to not trust what he didn't see with his own eyes. His father had told him that there would be a small ceremony this afternoon and he was supposed to attend it if he had the strength to go through the whole ordeal.

He wandered along the greenhouses, trying not to be seen by Professor Sprout or one of the students. Harry didn't want to see Hagrid nor anybody else at the moment. Hermione and Ron had tried to comfort him, but he couldn't talk to them. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron had been unusually quiet. He wanted to stay in his dream world of not believing as long as possible.

At first he had tried to sneak out to Hogsmead and get a few butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks, but he couldn't find the Map and so he didn't dare to use the secret passageway. Then he had thought about breaking into Hagrid's shed and get his hands on the firewhiskey he knew was stored there. However just when he came around the greenhouses, he saw Hagrid coming back from the forest.

He cursed silently and withdrew into the shadows.

Harry skipped lunch and finally after it seemed liked he had walked to London and back, he returned to the castle. Kayla had just returned from the dungeons after Advanced Potions, when he entered the entrance hall. The concerned look in her eyes annoyed him. He didn't want to be pitied.

All he wanted was to be left alone.

During his long walk, he had decided that he would attend Sirius' memorial service. Even when he couldn't make himself truly believe that his godfather was dead, he knew that he had to be there. He ignored the hurt look on his cousin's face, when he turned towards the sanctuary of Gryffindor tower. Until the memorial service, he wanted to sit on his bed and not see or hear anybody else.

"Hey mate, you're ok?" Ron called out to him when he crossed the common room and rushed up the steps without giving an answer.

"Honestly Ron, how do you think he's feeling right now? Sirius meant a lot to him and he couldn't even say good bye. Nobody is telling us anything. We don't know how he died or why… Oh my god…he must feel awful"

The last bits of the sentence where interrupted by hiccups and sobs when Hermione turned towards Ron for comfort.

"Why isn't he talking to us? Or to anybody else? His mother should know what has happened"

Kelsey rolled his eyes from his place on the armchair opposite of Ron.

"He talked to his mother; McGonagall told me as much. It seems that there's a evident reason why they're not saying more. I've heard that it was suicide, but maybe he had help there?"

Hermione looked at Kelsey and pulled back from Ron.

"What do you mean? He might had help from somebody?"

"Well, you know the walls are thin at Hogwarts. I've heard that he has committed suicide with a very strong poison. What if he just wanted to fake his death and someone had other plans" Kelsey said with a pointed look at Hermione.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kelsey. You're not implying that Professor Snape has killed Sirius" the prefect snapped. "This is impossible. He would never do something like that"

However this statement from Kelsey had obviously sparked Ron's interest on the matter.

"Think about it Hermione; I don't know anybody who hates Sirius more than Snape"

"Professor Snape" Hermione corrected him indignantly.

"Whatever" Ron said dismissively. "Who has access to all kind of poisons?"

Triumphantly he looked around and found disbelief on Hermione's face and awareness on Kelsey's.

"Ron that is insane. You just pointed out that Snape hated Sirius and I'm sure that this worked vice versa just as much. Do you really think that Sirius would have accepted anything from Snape? Especially something as ambiguous as a fake poison? I honestly doubt it" Hermione said sternly and Ron's smug expression faltered immediately.

"Has it ever occurred to one of you that it might be not revealed to us because it doesn't concern us?"

Kelsey's head turned around and spotted his sister standing behind him. Without further ado, she took a seat next to Hermione.

"Is he upstairs?" she said quietly.

Hermione nodded; there was no need to ask who Kayla was talking about.

"I just hope McGonagall will turn a blind eye on the fact that he has missed all classes today" the mahogany-haired girl stated.

"Well, Snape most definitely did. He excused Goyle from all classes for today. The Slytherins have been on a rampage all day. The fact that Dumbledore is holding a memorial service for someone who has killed one of their parents will not be very good for his reputation" Ron said.

"You know that Albus Dumbledore has never given much about his reputation as long as they don't take him off the chocolate frog cards" Sir Nicholas chimed in.

The ghost had floated through the floor and seemed quite interested about the discussion.

"I expect that you're all attending the memorial reception for our courageous fellow Gryffindor"

Harry's friends had already decided that the indeed would attend the reception to give the Potters and Lady Tanya their support. When it was time to leave Kelsey carefully entered the dormitory, seeing if Harry wanted to join them. The black-haired boy sat on his bed with a grim expression, lips tight and eyes almost closed, holding the pensieve with the memories of the marauders; Sirius Christmas present.

"Are you coming, Harry?" his cousin asked cautiously not daring to move closer. He didn't want to pressure him.

Harry didn't move, so Kelsey heaved a sigh and left. It was hard for him to see his friend in such a state, but he new that Harry would need his own time to accept the situation. Thirty minutes later they were all assembled at the lake. Dumbledore was standing next to a hip-high pedestal that was covered by a large velvet cloth.

Hermione, Ron, Kelsey and Kayla stood beside Lily and Molly Weasley. Arthur Weasley had resigned in favor of James, so he could attend the ceremony in disguise. Harry had positioned himself next to the large willow, not far away from the strange pedestal. It hurt Lily very much that her son was dissociating himself from everybody else like that. She wanted to give him comfort and tell him why and how everything has happened. At this moment Harry looked so much like Snape it scared her. His face wore a terrible scowl and his arms were crossed in front of his chest while he waited for the ceremony to begin.

The auburn-haired witch was surprised about how many people had arrived to pay their last respects to Sirius. It seemed that all Gryffindors from year 5 on were here, along with a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The Slytherins were absent except of Severus of course who had to attend as part of the staff. Lily's heart went out to Remus and Hagrid, who both blamed themselves for what had happened. No matter what Lily and James had said, nothing changed their opinion.

The grey afternoon sky resembled the mood of most of the assembled and rain would be the only thing left to complete the desperate atmosphere. Dumbledore started to speak and her attention concentrated on the old wizard.

"We're assembled here to honor a great wizard. He had to take desperate measures to avoid another arrest and these measures included taking his own life. He was an honorable man and a great friend to all who were dear to him. We will all sorely miss him, not only as a friend but also as a precious asset in our fight against evil"

Lily heard the silent sobs of Lady Tanya, who was clinging to Remus for dear life. The witch was only a shadow of her cheerful self and she looked older like ever before.

"This was one of Sirius Black's favourite places and his friends and I have chosen this place to put up an everlasting reminder of how treachery and prejudice can ruin a person's life in a heart beat"

James was very grateful for the kind words of Dumbledore. He was one of the only people who had believed in Sirius' innocence after his escape from Azkaban and this recognition of his friend's efforts for the fight of good against evil was what he truly deserved. His eyes travelled from the assembled staff members to Tonks, who was the only ministry official allowed to attend because she was Sirius cousin, then to Harry's little group of friends and then to Harry himself.

The expression of loss and sorrow were more or less pronounced, except on Snape's face, who looked as annoyed as ever, but Harry looked nothing but angry. He wished he could help his son in some way and ease his pain but it was impossible. Just then Dumbledore pulled away the cloth and revealed a white stone with a picture of Sirius inlaid in the marble.

Hagrid started sobbing loudly and dabbing his eyes with something that looked like a blue-white tablecloth when he saw Sirius portrait grinning at him broadly. Shaken with tears, the half-giant stumbled backwards and fled to the sanctuary of his hut.

Dumbledore's voice rang loud over the plain when he spoke again after a few moments of silence.

"This man has died for a greater cause, the fight against evil. No matter how much we tried to save him, the minions of evil have succeeded at last. But this was the last time!"

Everybody could hear the suppressed anger in the voice of the old wizard. The man who was standing there was not the friendly old fool so many believed him to be, but the wizard who had defeated Grindlewald. He seemed stronger and taller than ever when he continued.

"Sirius sacrifice was not in vain. It should spur us on to double our efforts against the evil which is trying to overtake us. We will fight together and revenge him and free our world from the evil that threatens all of our existence"

Harry felt that Dumbledore's speech had directed his anger towards the real culprits, Voldemort and Fudge. He suddenly felt a little bit more at ease; Sirius wouldn't be forgotten and it was his sincere intention to revenge him just as Dumbledore had said. His anger towards his parents, Remus and Hagrid and Dumbledore and just about everybody else assembled here slightly calmed when he ran his hands over the stone at the end of the ceremony.

While the others slowly walked back to the castle in silence, he remained behind and sat down in front of the stone.

He rested his head against the marble and whispered "They will pay…they'll all pay"

He felt a hand on his arm and spun around.

"Come with me Harry, you need to rest and we both need to talk about some things"

For the first time since he had heard about Sirius fate, he felt something like gratitude for his father. James helped him up from the cold grass and the walked back to the castle together in quite comfortable silence. The rest of the day, Harry spent with his parents and his close friends from Gryffindor. Especially Ron and Hermione were very relieved that Harry seemed to have finally accepted the facts. They shared the memories in the pensieve, while Remus and James recalled other adventures they went through when they were older.

In the end, Harry felt a little more at ease when he went to bed that evening, but when he laid there in the dark, the sore spot in his chest was back. He pinched his eyes together and tried to force the tears back before he fell in an exhausted sleep.

Minerva McGonagall was pacing in her office, glancing ever so often out the window. Every time she did so, her eyes rested on Sirius memorial. The white marble stone shone bright in the early rays of sunlight at the beginning of another stressful day.

_I'm getting to old for that_, she thought and organized the papers on her desk for about the 5th time since she had entered the office an hour ago.

Just then, the door burst open and Minerva's head perked up.

"Irma!" she all but shouted when she saw the strict librarian in the door. Her hair was wild where it had escaped her normally firm bun. Her eyes were wide in shock and she looked even more like an underfed vulture at the moment. The headmistress wondered what had brought the witch in her office just after dawn. Normally she would only leave her library if someone forced her out of it The librarian dashed forward and grabbed Minerva at the sleeve of her robes and pulled frantically.

"Come on Minerva, you have to see that" she called with a high-pitched voice.

It disturbed the headmistress severely seeing her long-time staff member in such a state. So she had no other choice than to follow Madame Pince out of her office and along several corridors. The librarian hesitated in front of the closed door to the library.

"What are you waiting for?" the headmistress called. "I thought you wanted to show me something"

Irma Pince nervously ran her hand through her hair, and then with a shaky voice she said "I have found her a few minutes ago, just like that. I didn't touch anything"

That confused Minerva even more. "What? Who did you find? Let me pass!"

With more energy than she thought herself capable of so early in the morning, she pushed the librarian aside and entered. Her eyes skimmed the room and at first she couldn't see anything strange. It looked normal; all the books were on the shelves, the desks weren't broken and she couldn't see anybody in there.

What was the woman talking about?

Then a disgusting smell and a cold breeze caught her attention and she walked further inside. When she reached Madame Pince desk, she recognized that the witch had followed her and pointed at the little bay window to the right. She gasp at the sight and held on to the desk for support.

A body in black robes was lying on the window sill; the window was broken totally and only a few fragments were still attached to the frame. She stepped closer, lifting up the hem of her robes to make sure it didn't get stained with the blood that was pooling on the floor. The headmistress saw that the person's head wasn't inside the castle anymore but was dangling outside, the long black hair waving in the morning breeze.

What made her gag was the fact that a big glass fragment had almost cut the head from the neck. It looked like a scary imitation of Sir Nicholas.

"Irma, would you please fetch Professor Snape for me?" McGonagall said with a shaky voice before she sat down on a chair next to the main desk.

The librarian again rushed out of the room in search for the potion master. Minerva couldn't muster the strength to get up and investigate any further. So many people were dying although in this case it wasn't a big loss. Another member of the Black family had deceased in a matter of days. She heard the rustling of robes and turned around.

The potion master had arrived and stood behind her in his usual reserved composure. Minerva forced herself off the chair and led Snape closer to the scene of crime.

"Do you have an idea what she was doing here and how in Merlin's name she could get on the grounds once again?" she said with a strained voice.

"My apologies, Minerva, but I have no clue what brought her here" Severus replied indifferently.

"Well then, we have to inform the rest of the staff including Argus and hold a meeting" the headmistress exclaimed and turned to the librarian once more.

"Irma, the library is closed until we have taken care of this"

With that she left the room followed by Snape and Pince. Outside, she sealed the door with extra wards which would only allow staff members to enter. A few minutes later, everybody was assembled in the staff lounge.

"As you've undoubtedly heard already, we have yet another fatality in the castle. This time it is Bellatrix Lestrange. She has been almost decapitated by a glass fragment from the window she has fallen through." Minerva informed.

The other staff member didn't look very touched by the news, yet more annoyed by the fact that it had to happen at Hogwarts again.

"Has anyone of you seen anything strange inside or in front of the library last night?" Albus inquired, but the teachers were shaking their heads.

Dumbledore stroked his chin in thought before he continued.

"Severus has tested the blood with one of his detection potions and has determined the time of her death around ten in the evening."

Then he turned towards Madame Pince and asked "Irma, who was the last person in the library and when?"

The librarian arched her eyebrows and pinched her lips together.

"Well, Irma… would you answer Albus' question please?" the headmistress said impatiently.

Madame Pince looked a bit uncomfortable but finally replied.

"I had just been finished with dusting the last of my books when one of the Ravenclaws stormed inside the library. It was past 9:30 already and that meant it was past curfew. I scolded her for being out so late and retrieved the book she had brought back"

"Who was it and did you see her leave, Irma?" Dumbledore inquired further.

"Well, it was Zara Rawle; however I cannot answer what she has done after I have received the book. I put it in its place and when I returned she was gone"

Albus nodded thoughtfully and put his fingertips together.

"Has anybody else seen something unusual?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I have seen one of those pratty Gryffindors in the library corridor last night. That Longbottom boy was there well after 10 o'clock. My precious here-" he patted Mrs Norris head "- has sniffed him out"

"I can explain that" Severus spoke up now. Minerva was quite upset about the fact that one of her Gryffindors could be a suspect in this terrible situation.

"Mr Longbottom was serving detention with me last night and I didn't dismiss him before 10:08"

"I can't believe that either Ms Rawle or Mr Longbottom would be able to kill somebody. That's ridiculous", Remus called and shook his head vehemently.

"Both students are too shy to even approach a deatheater let alone kill one"

"Well, we have to take into consideration that both students have suffered at length from Lestrange –"

"Professor Flitwick! You can't honestly assume that Ms Rawle or Mr Longbottom are involved in this. The girl is in your house!" Minerva all but yelled. The little charms teacher sunk back in his chair under the murderous glare of Snape and McGonagall.

"I wasn't implying anything, my dear" he chirped in Minerva's direction.

"Well, Albus, how do you think we should proceed from here?" Remus interrupted the banter.

"Under normal conditions, I would report it to the ministry, but unfortunately Fudge can't be trusted and I don't know who else is involved"

The old wizard saw the surprised look on the staff members' faces.

"Severus and I have come to the conclusion that Cornelius is the only possibility. He was the only one who knew all about the wards at Hogwarts, the change of schedule of the Hogwarts Express at the end of the first term and only he could have twisted the facts that resulted in Sirius' accusation like that"

With a sigh he continued.

"As long as we are not totally sure, we cannot contact anybody in the ministry who we aren't sure is on our side. However, Arthur isn't of any help here, neither are the aurors; I'm positive that this was not a deed of one of Voldemort's minions"

His fellow staff members nodded in agreement.

"Well, this means that we will have to solve this problem on our own. I sincerely doubt that the ministry would interfere anyway. Bellatrix Lestrange is in Azkaban, or this at least is the ministry's version." Minerva said acidly and silently cursed Fudge for the 1000th time in two days.

Then she dismissed the rest of the staff to get ready for the day's classes. Severus and Albus returned to the library; there had to be a clue about who did it. Bella Lestrange's corpse was wet from the rain that had started to pour down. It pooled and mingled with the blood on the floor and made the scene even more gruesome. Her face was distorted with surprise and pain, one hand grasped around her wand while the other obviously had tried to pull the glass out of her throat. The potion master doubted that the death had come quickly and painless for the misguided witch and a part of him was happy about it. Her white face and hands contrasted strongly with the black of her deatheaters robes and the red blood on the floor.

One of the muggle fairy tales came to his mind

_Once upon a time in mid winter, when the snowflakes were falling like feathers from heaven, a beautiful queen sat sewing at her window, which had a frame of black ebony wood. As she sewed, she looked up at the snow and pricked her finger with her needle. Three drops of blood fell into the snow. The red on the white looked so beautiful, that she thought, "If only I had a child as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as this frame."_ _Soon afterward she had a little daughter that was as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as ebony wood, and therefore they called her Little Snow-White._

The first time he had met Bellatrix he had thought just the same. She looked exactly like he had pictured Snow White but her cruel heart matched more the evil stepmother. Once more he wondered if she would- if they all would have been different – better- people if the superiority of the Purebloods wouldn't have been fed to them with their mother's milk. He tore his eyes off the witch and started to look around like Albus had done since they'd arrived, trying to find something that would solve the mystery. Then something on the floor caught his attention. With one swift movement he picked it up and just a moment later he was out through the door in a whirl of black robes. Albus just chuckled and shook his head. Once more the man reminded him of a panther on the hunt.

Unlike his usual manner, Severus walked quite slowly; not the long and fast strides that usually carried him through the castle. Thinking about what he had just discovered he turned the little piece of paper around in his hand, feeling its material as if the simple touch could answer all the questions that came up inside his quick working mind. It was a sweet wrapper, but not just any sweet wrapper. This was something different. He had seen this particular sort before and he knew who exactly was in possession of those.

When he reached the dungeons, he ordered one of the house-elves to fetch the student he wanted to talk to. Just few minutes later, a knock on the door startled him out of his deep thoughts.

"Come in"

He recognized the scared look on the boy's face. Not that it really surprised him though. He had every reason to be scared. Putting his scowl firm in place, he beckoned the boy to sit down.

"I trust you've heard about Bellatrix Lestrange's inglorious end in the library"

His opposite nodded, then a flash of anger crossed the student's face and he growled "Yes and she deserved every bit of it"

Snape arched his eyebrows at this statement.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

The student shook his head forcefully and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Guess what I have found at the scene of crime?" Severus sneered and placed the gum wrapper on the table.

The boy jerked back in badly disguised shock and surprise and exclaimed stubbornly "This could have been dropped by anyone"

"Well everyone who has access to this special sort of candy"

"Professor, I know at least 20 students who have eaten just that sort of sweet in the last 48 hours alone"

"Yes but not one of those students would have survived around Bellatrix Lestrange long enough to kill her. This could have only been you"

He looked at the cagey look on the boy's face and now tried to approach him directly.

"Draco, pray tell me what happened last night in the library"

The young Slytherin heaved a sigh.

"It wasn't really my intention and I didn't kill her… it sort of happened"

"Boy, don't try my patience. Either you'll tell me what happened or I'll retrieve the important details on my own"

"Well, I snuck out last night." Draco explained hesitantly. "I wanted to talk to my mother. So many things have happened lately. I couldn't use the fire in the common room so I wanted to use the one in the library " His voice trailed off. Snape tapped the top of his desk impatiently with his fingertips and was about to prompt him vigorously when Draco continued.

"I just entered the library when she stumbled out of fireplace – "

Snape interrupted him sharply "She used the floo network?"

Draco ignored the question and continued.

"I tried to hide behind some bookshelves but she spotted me nevertheless. The way she looked at me scared the living daylight out of me."

He leaned forward and his breath was ragged and quick.

"Professor Snape, the look in her eyes was pure madness. She screamed that she wanted to get her hands on Sirius Black, what she wanted to do to him, in what a gruesome way she wanted to kill him.

I always liked Aunt Bella when I was little, she was kind to me then and I really didn't believe that all I've heard about the things the deatheaters did was true… until I saw your…your"

Severus truly wondered how a person as crazy as Bellatrix Lestrange could ever be kind to somebody, but she was a true Slytherin and he didn't doubt that she had been a master in disguise back in the days. Besides, little children were easy to impress.

"But last night in the library, she asked me where Black was and when I told her that he was dead, she screamed and raged. Well, she obviously didn't believe me. She came closer and closer and I backed away, she tried to force me to tell her the truth. After a little while, she changed totally. She was back to the kind woman I knew from my childhood, but her eyes gave her away. Then she asked about you, Professor. She wanted me to bring her to you. In her opinion you're also responsible for my uncle's death. Then she had me pinned against the wall and screamed that this whole place was a rat nest full of traitors and scum and she had to rescue me. Before I could do something she had seized me by the wrist and pulled me towards the fireplace. I'm sure she wanted to take me to You-know-who."

Snape's eyes widened in surprise. The first thing he'd have to do was a long talk with Dumbledore and McGonagall. He snapped back to attention when Draco continued.

"I tried to stun her but she blocked my spell and pulled me further. Then I tried the Cruciatus curse, but it didn't last long enough. I was too scared and shocked. She laughed at me and told me how much I still had to learn to be good enough to follow in my father's footsteps. I tried to crucio her again and this time it lasted long enough to yank my arm out of her grip. I ducked behind a shelf and shot another stunning spell at her, but I missed. The spell hit the window and it broke. Then she tried to curse me but I could block it and cast a Leg Locker on her. She tumbled backwards and fell into the window. I still hear her laughing at me, calling me pathetic little twit and worse. Then the big glass fragment came out of the frame like a guillotine."

Snape took a deep breath and quickly let the air out through his nostrils.

"Why did you not talk to me after it happened? Are you so afraid of me?" Snape said with the most collected and softest voice he could muster, which wasn't something he was used to.

"Professor, I'm not afraid of you… not THAT much. I was just scared that I would be sent to jail when it comes out that I've killed her… or the dementor's kiss, or what He-who-is-my-worst-nightmare would do to me when he finds out"

"Well Mr Malfoy, the ministry will not be informed about this. In their opinion Lestrange is still in Azkaban" Snape sneered. "However, you acted in self-defence and nobody can deny this. We all know what kind of person Lestrange was. The Dark Lord will not hear about this. Nobody but Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and I will ever hear the real circumstances of last night's events."

The look on Draco's face relaxed visibly.

"You may go to class now but I expect you back here tonight at 7 sharp for your detention"

The Slytherin arched one eyebrow in surprise.

"You haven't really expected that you'd get away with that stunt you pulled with Mr Dursley. Be grateful that I don't take points today for sneaking out after curfew" he said firmly and rose from his chair.

The Slytherin prefect interpreted that as dismissal and bowed his head quickly. Snape watched the boy leave before he went on his quest to find Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Please tell me how you've found out that it was Mr Malfoy so quickly?" Dumbledore asked him, astonishment written all over his face.

Snape turned his gaze from the headmistress to the old wizard and explained.

"I found this sweet wrapper on the floor of the library. It must have fallen out of his robes during his run-in with Bellatrix. I recognized immediately that this was exactly the sort of candy Ms Parkinson has shared in the common room a few days back. The reason why I can remember so well is that Parkinson has never shared anything during her stay at Hogwarts – ever. Besides that it's from a very exclusive store in Lucerne, so I doubt that any other students would have had access to this particular sweet. The Parkinsons have spent their Christmas holidays in Switzerland."

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully. "But how did you KNOW that it was Mr Malfoy and not one of the other Slytherins?

"Well, as you all know, Mr Malfoy is Bellatrix' nephew. I was very positive that only a person she trusted would have been able to survive long enough around her to hex her. After Rudolphus death I'm sure that she wanted revenge. She would have killed everybody else instantly, so I was sure that only a family member could have been the culprit. So the combination of the wrapper and this insight in the mad woman's behaviour, led me directly to Malfoy"

"Have you decided on a punishment for Mr Malfoy, Severus?" Dumbledore inquired.

The old wizard was highly impressed about the combination skills of his potion master. He was very relieved that this could have been solved so quickly.

"Well, he will serve detention with me tonight"

Minerva pinched her lips to a thin line, obviously less than pleased and satisfied with this decision, but this was a house intern matter so she shouldn't interfere.

"Very well then Severus. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" she asked him curtly.

"Yes there is. Mr Malfoy has told me that Bellatrix has used the floo network."

Dumbledore looked over the top of his half-moon spectacles and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Minerva, please inform Arthur Weasley immediately. We need to change our floo net connection immediately and after classes today I want every staff member in this office. We need to put up whole new wards before it's too late"

It's been a long time since Severus had hurt the voice of the old wizard being so determined and strong.

"If you'll excuse me, I have classes to prepare for"

With a curt nod he left the office, his robes billowing behind him.


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

Harry had reacted quite indifferent about the news of Lestrange death. It didn't matter to him. He still had to digest Sirius' death. Fortunately Ginny had not been upset that their date had been cancelled. However, the little redhead didn't give up so easily.

Right after breakfast, she had corned him on the stairs to the dungeons.

"Harry, what do you think about tonight?" Then almost apologetic she added. "I know it's just 2 days, but I thought that you could use some distraction"

She nervously bit her lip, waiting for him to answer.

"Mmmmm, dunno. Yeah, why not"

The idea of a little bit of alone time, even if it was forbidden, with his pretty girlfriend might be just what he needed.

Between school and the ever present threat of Voldemort, not to mention the hawk eyes of Ron, it was hart to maintain a relationship.

Ginny smiled broadly and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek before she hurried off to class and Harry walked down to the dungeons.

Ron, Kelsey and Kayla had already escorted Hermione down to the dungeons. The Gryffindor prefect was still on cloud nine every time she could catch a glimpse of the gloomy potion master, so her friends had taken it upon themselves to spare her from too much embarrassment.

Harry caught up with them in front of the class room door and they entered.

Not only Hermione seemed to be slightly distracted, but Malfoy also wasn't his usual spiteful self.

"What's wrong with him?" Kelsey whispered into Harry's ear, while they waited for Snape to arrive.

"I have no idea. Maybe he's still mourning his father, the nasty bastard" the black-haired boy said with as much venom in his voice he could muster. Anybody who could even be loosely linked to the deatheaters and Voldemort caused his blood to boil again.

They had dared to abduct his mother, endangered her and his unborn sibling and then this had caused Sirius accusation because he had freed society from some of the scum and drove him into suicide.

Trying hard not to dwell on his newly enflamed rage, he diverted his attention to Snape who had just entered the class room.

"Today's assignment is the Armouring Fluid" Snape said when he arrived at his desk with a final swish of his robes.

He narrowed his eyes and looked down his prominent nose, letting his gaze rest shortly on everybody but Hermione.

"This potion protects the drinker from spells and curses for a certain amount of time. If brewed correctly, it also repels blades and other physical threats. However it is a very complicated concoction and it requires one hundred percent concentration"

With a menacing look at Neville, he added "Every student concentrates on his own cauldron. If I catch any one of you helping one of your class mates – " this time his eyes rested only for a nanosecond on Hermione "- it will be detention until the end of term"

Hermione looked up at her teacher with pure adoration and the dreamiest eyes you could imagine.

Harry however watched the spectacle that was about to unfold with mixed emotions. Part of him wanted to laugh until he collapsed but the other felt nothing but pity for his friend and also for Ron, who looked like he'd just been stabbed, when Hermione blew Snape a kiss.

A death glare of the potion master silenced efficiently every student who had no death wish.

At this moment Snape looked as if he was about to cast an Unforgivable on everybody who dared to do as much as sneeze.

"Miss Granger I'd say you concentrate on your project and keep your unwanted declarations of what ever it is you wish to express with this silly little gesture, to yourself" Snape said with as much venom as he could muster.

Even a few of the Slytherins winced at the way Snape had spoken and it was crystal clear that the potions master wouldn't tolerate any foolishness today. Not that he ever did.

Hermione had her potion finished up to the finale stage, where 10 minutes of simmering was required.

During that time, she labelled the vial she wanted to use with the name of the potion, her name and a few hearts and kisses for good measure.

Ron however directed his anger and frustration on the scarab beetles he had to crush.

Picturing Snape, Malfoy and Dursley in his mortar in turns, he turned the beetle into the finest powder you can imagine

Snape knew that he had to escape from the classroom as soon as the class was dismissed, otherwise Miss Granger would try to corner him.

Last time he had forgotten that the love potion was still active; she had hopped on his lap after class and had kissed him soundly before he could react.

He would have to wait for the mandrakes to mature; that combined with other ingredients that had protection on cancelling properties, should have at least a little effect on the intensity of her affection.

At the end of class, when Hermione brought her vial up to his desk and he took it from her hands, their fingers touched for a brief moment.

The reaction was almost comical. Both Snape and Hermione groaned; the prefect in excitement and the potion master in annoyance.

This time Harry had a hard time to stifle his laughter and was relieved when Snape bellowed "Class dismissed"

Severus fled the room instantly, leaving a disappointed and sniffling Hermione behind.

Detention this evening should be the perfect time to give that boy an idea of what is expected of him if he wants to continue his education in this institution.

He banged his fist on the table in his private study with such force that the ink pot jumped off the table and shattered into tiny little pieces, leaving a nasty pool of black ink on the stone floor.

With a quick "Reparo" and "Scourgify" he cleaned up the mess just in time when he heard a knock on the door.

This insolent little twit couldn't even leave him alone for ten minutes. All the time she was on his back, asking questions or pestering him with her childish advances.

His anger and annoyance clearly visible on his face, he yanked the door open.

"Miss Granger, I insist that you stop-"

"She's left Severus."

"Lily" he said curtly and stepped away from the door to let the witch inside. "What can I do for you?"

The witch sat down in a chair in front of the desk and looked at him expectantly.

"Severus, after what has happened lately it's even more important that we finish the research on the Sicarius spell. Voldemort has lost some of his most valuable followers and I doubt that he'll wait much longer to strike"

Severus nodded thoughtfully after he had settled down in a chair opposite of Lily.

"To the best of my belief I have to go to London. I'm sure that the British Wizarding Library is in possession of the missing material that is important to finish the final steps."

Severus eyebrows arched all the way into his hair and he shook his head in disbelief.

"You must have lost your mind. After all what happened you're planning a trip to London – ALONE?"

"I wasn't planning on going alone. Kimberly would be glad to accompany me"

"This will not suffice. The two of you won't be able to defend yourselves properly. We're talking about deatheaters here. I can't understand how Potter is allowing that." Snape said sternly.

"James doesn't know about it yet. I wanted to make sure that I have everything planned out before I inform him"

"Aren't there any aurors that could accompany you?"

"Unfortunately the latest events will not allow any of them to leave their current positions" Lily replied sadly.

Severus groaned loudly and ran his hands through his hair.

"Well I insist that you have proper protection" Severus said firmly and pushed some stray hair out of his face.

"What do you suggest Severus?"

"I will inform the headmistress about the situation and request a day off for tomorrow. I'm most definitely not going to let you wander around in London on your own"

"Oh Severus, that's a wonderful idea. I'm so grateful that you're going to waste your precious time on us"

She kissed him on the cheek and rushed out of the room.

He was a bit surprised about what just had happened. Normally he wasn't the type of person who would have volunteered for a mission like that. Escorting two witches in London… Muggle London to boot… wasn't his favourite way to spend his leisure time.

However the opportunity of visiting the best library in Great Britain was one he wasn't inclined to miss.

It would be a nice and quiet day off and he wanted to thoroughly enjoy it.

In the dungeons hallway, Lily met Kimberly who had been waiting anxiously for her to return.

"What did he say?"

"He's delighted"

Kimberly and Lily high-fived each other and both had to stifle a giggle when Lily recalled the whole conversation with the potion master.

"Well if he's thinking that I'm just going to London because of the library than he's on the wrong track" Lily laughed heartily when they reached the entrance hall, arms linked.

"Mission: Severus will start tomorrow afternoon"

Harry was glad that he had opted for muggle attire for his secret rendezvous with Ginny.

Grateful for the new clothes, his parents had gotten him for Christmas, he had admired his new appearance in the mirror before he had trooped up to the Astronomy Tower.

The beige jeans and the dark blue sweater, which fit perfectly for a change, accentuated his developing muscles and all that troubled him was his ever messy hair that had withstand every charm, spell and brush so far.

While he was waiting for Ginny, he turned the purple envelope in his hands again and again.

A moonlight picnic on the Astronomy tower…

It was a really sweet idea and it fit Ginny's hang for romance so perfectly. A little wave of guilt washed over him.

He might as well could have done something romantic for her, but he didn't really know how and since their return to school so much had happened that romance had totally been forced out of his mind.

He started pacing around, getting more nervous with every minute. What when she had forgotten about it or when one of the teacher or even worse Filch had intercepted her.

Just then the door opened a little and a little shadow pushed through the gap.

Harry rushed over to where Ginny was standing now and gasped.

She also was dressed in muggle clothes, khaki pants that ended in the middle of her white claves and a white shirt with spaghetti straps with a black sweater nonchalantly hanging over her shoulders.

He wondered why she wasn't freezing, so he enveloped her in a warm and tight embrace.

"You look great" he whispered when Ginny nuzzled at his neck.

Just then Dobby appeared with a plop right behind them.

The two students spun around and Dobby bowed deeply.

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is so happy to serve you"

The black-haired boy smiled at him and the house-elf snapped his fingers.

Instantly a little table with two chairs and a white table cloth appeared and Dobby added fruits, cheese, a basket of rolls, a little cheese cake along with some pumpkin juice and some hot chocolate with another snap.

"Harry Potter please not stay too long, Mr Filch and the ghastly cat is snooping around. I is making you undetectable but that is not keeping Mrs Norris off for long" the house-elf said mournfully and his big ears were drooping.

"It's ok Dobby, thank you" Ginny said and took Harry's hand. Just when they stepped next to the table, they recognized that the cold air of the March evening had warmed up noticeably.

Another bit of house-elf magic, he knew and they sat down.

With another bow, Dobby vanished into thin air and the two students looked awkwardly at each other.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked meekly and Ginny nodded.

They indulged in all the wonderful food the house-elves had provided and after they were finished, Harry transfigured the table into a beach chair.

_Finally all the study time with Hermione was good for something, _he thought when Ginny huddled against him and put her head on his chest.

They didn't do anything more but looking at the stars, perfectly comfortable in each others arms, kissing and dreaming how it could be when Harry would just be Harry and not the person everybody expected to be the saviour of the wizarding world and Voldemort's target number one.

They were about to drift of to sleep when another plop startled them.

"Harry Potter, you must leave quickly. Now!"

Harry and Ginny jumped out of the beach chair, which disappeared instantly, and were pushed to the secret trap door in the astronomy storage room.

Just when Harry climbed through the opening, he heard the cat sniffing on the door, Filch's heavy footsteps close behind.

When the trap door closed, he heaved a sigh and hurried to get down.

For the second time in a week he cursed himself for not being able to find the Marauders Map. It seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Carefully they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Perseus thankfully never asked too many questions and just winked knowingly at them when they crept through the portrait hole.

The common room was full of students and nobody paid any attention when they crossed the room, ready to go to bed.

Ron however was not oblivious to the fact that his sister had just entered with his best friend and he also hadn't missed that Ginny looked pretty dishevelled.

Instantly he was off his chair by the fireplace and grabbed Harry and Ginny and dragged him up the spiral staircase into the dorm room.

"If you two just did what I think you've been doing then god have mercy on your souls. Ginny you should be ashamed of yourself"

His face was clouded by anger and his hands were shaking.

Before Ron could continue, Harry had clasped his hand over his mouth and hissed "Listen Ron, I'm getting tired of you playing mother hen over Ginny.

I'm not going to rape her, nor am I doing anything that she doesn't want. We spent the past two hours on the Astronomy tower, having a picnic and looking at the stars.

If you don't believe us that's fine. We both look a bit dishevelled because we had to run from Filch and escape through the same trap door as after the ritual. Now would you please let it be…we're all tired and want to sleep"

With that he took his hand from Ron's mouth and turned to Ginny.

"Good night Ginny" he whispered and kissed her quickly before she rushed out of the room.

Kelsey passed her on the steps and knew exactly what happened.

More than grateful that Kayla had no boyfriend yet, he entered the dormitory, ready to jump to the rescue to whoever was worse off.

To his mild surprise, Harry had already drawn the curtains around his four-poster and Ron was sitting on his bed still raging with fury.

As answer to Kelsey's quizzical look, Ron snapped "Wait until Kayla's dating, then we'll see how you're taking it" and buried his head in his pillow

Draco was rubbing his hurting head. Detention with Snape was never enjoyable; normally it contained scrubbing bedpans or disembowelling slimy creatures, but this time had been different.

He'd been right on time, prepared for sticking his hands in nasty entrails, but Snape ordered him to sit on a table where a scroll of parchment and a quill was already lying there.

Draco had been very puzzled. His head of house had never because made him do lines.

Then Snape placed a pot on the table filled with red liquid. At first he had assumed it was blood but the fluid was behaving different. Blood didn't bubble.

The potion master then placed his wand on the quill and muttered "Conscientia".

The quill glowed golden for a moment and then looked like before.

"You will use this quill and the special ink for writing as I tell you.

Draco had looked at him curiously but before he could even wonder where this was leading to, Snape had snapped "What are you waiting for?"

He had picked up the quill, dipped it in the ink pot and waited for further instructions.

"Write down. **I am not my father**"

Draco had quirked an eyebrow but scribbled down as requested. After the first two words his head started to feel like the beginning of a cold. A slight pressure had started building up behind his eyes and he shook his head to clear it.

"Then write **I can make my own decisions**"

Draco had dipped the quill in the pot once more and written the second sentence when the odd feeling increased and stinging added to it.

"And last you write **I have to think before I act**"

Then he had felt the stinging more with every letter he wrote; as if someone stung needles into his brain.

He had looked back at Snape when the last sentence was finished and waited for further instructions.

With an evil smirk on his face the potion master then had told him to repeat this three sentences until he told him to stop.

With a deep sigh he had started again.

I am not my father

I can make my own decisions

I have to think before I act

The pain had increased with every letter and soon he could barely see the parchment through the tears in his eyes.

Every word was clearly imprinted in his mind as if he was writing the lines there and not on the parchment.

After an hour his hands had been shaking so badly that he couldn't keep a straight line any longer. The letters had tumbled over the parchment like drunkards and his brain felt like it had swollen up twice its regular size.

After one and a half hours he couldn't force himself to write another letter.

Snape had recognized it and bent down to look in his eyes.

"I think that made an impression, don't you think so. You may stop"

Draco had dropped the quill like it had burned him and looked at his head of house through teary eyes.

"Professor? What was that?"

"Although it is none of your business what I consider a suitable punishment for you, I think it's useful for you to know. That was a conscience quill. It imprints the message that you're writing deep inside your mind and prompts your conscience to process it. The sentences you've just written are now a part of you and no matter what you do from now on will be affected by your new moral standards. It's like you have the values tattooed in your mind now"

Draco had nodded thoughtfully. "Does it have to hurt so much?"

"It's a punishment after all and you're one of those people who learn the hard way and that one is usually very painful. It depends on how much you fight against the new values. As harder you fight as more painful it is."

With that Snape had grabbed quill, parchment and ink pot and put it on his desk

"You're dismissed"

Now even after an hour, Draco was still dealing with a full fletched headache and he wondered why it had been so hard for him to accept the new ideas. They were not so difficult after all.

Wishing he would have asked Snape for an anti-pain potion, he settled down his bed and tried to sleep.

Lily and Kim met Snape in front of the gates the next morning.

Minerva had given all of them the day off to continue on the research. They apparated to Diagon Alley to change some galleons into pounds before they took the underground to the British Library.

The way you accessed the wizarding part of the library was similar to the way you reached Avalon.

To get inside you had to have magical abilities and to know that it was there.

When they reached the large old stone building, the concentrated hard and closed their eyes for a moment. When they opened them again, the large sign over the door said British Wizarding Library.

They followed Severus inside and Kimberly gasped. She had never seen anything like this before. Endless bookshelves covered the walls from top to bottom, antique tomes next to brightly colored books and spine next to spine. It had to be millions and millions of books.

The young witch let her hands run along the soft leather of a book on a shelf next to her while Severus talked to librarian.

Just a few moments later they parted and every one headed in a different direction; Lily checked the charms section, Kim looked through the part that covered Runes and Severus went to the DADA section.

They had left very early in the morning so they could spend as much time in the library as possible.

After 4 hours of reading and reading and reading, Kimberly decided that it was time for something to eat. Their early and quick breakfast in the Hogwarts kitchens had long worn off and her stomach was growling.

No matter how hard she had tried, nothing in the Runes section seemed to deal with the Sicarius spell.

"Hey Lily, could you find anything?" she whispered when she joined her friend at the little black reading table.

"There's one book I want to find. It's mentioned in here. " Lily pointed at a book with a bright red leather cover. "It's supposed to be an older version, but it is most likely in the archives"

"Do you think they will look it up for you?" Kim asked sceptically and lowered her voice even more. "It seems to me that librarians have lessons in unfriendliness and snappishness when they get trained for the job. The old spinster on the desk looks like Pince's twin sister"

Lily stifled a giggle and Kim continued. "Do you think we could grab something to eat, I'm starving"

Lily tilted her head slightly and pursed her lips. "Yeah I think a break could work for all of us. I've seen that they have a little cafeteria on the top level, so let's go and find Sev"

The auburn-haired witch charmed her notes and the books she'd been reading to be untouchable and unreadable so that nobody could mess with them while they were gone and they headed to the area furthest down the large reading hall where the DADA section was.

"Hey Severus, would you care for a break? We could have lunch and discuss what we have discovered so far"

Snape glanced up from the large tome he had on the desk in front of him and sighed "Yes I could use some energy. This is harder then I thought"

He prepared his material in the same way and just a moment later they were inside of the elevator that worked with magic.

The cafeteria on the top floor was very nice. It had large windows all around and provided a wonderful view of the city.

They settled on a table in the corner and Severus casted a silencing charm on the area around them.

After they had placed their order, Lily told them about the book she was trying to find.

"It's a very old edition, 15th century; as far as I read, they left certain things out when they edited it, but why I have no idea."

"Well, it is crucial that we find the missing parts of the book which means that we somehow have to get into those archives" Kimberly stated and sipped on her lemonade.

"Too bad that the librarian isn't a bit more approachable; I would have sent Sev to flirt with her, that would surely have gotten us to the book"

Snape snorted in disgust while Lily and Kimberly broke out in genuine laughter.

"Have you found out anything new?" Lily asked Severus after the last hiccup had subsided.

"Yes in the last book there was mentioned that there are very strict rules about who can cast the spell"

"What rules?" Kim asked surprised. "Isn't it available for everyone?"

"As far as I understand it, there has to be a connection between the ones who cast the spell and the one who's going to receive it"

"Very strange" Kim stated.

"Well there's only one way to find out more about it; we need that book" Severus said matter-of-factly.

Just then the waitress brought their food and they ate in silence, thinking about how they could distract the librarian.

When they were finished, they went back down to the main floor and stood behind a shelf close to the desk.

"Too bad that there's no alarm we could set off" Lily murmured while they watched the librarian cataloguing newly arrived literature.

"I have an idea" Severus whispered and beckoned the witches to come closer.

"What's the name of the book?"

"Charms Of Old – The Druids Hidden Knowledge"

"Well, you two are going to engage the librarian in a conversation and keep her occupied for at least 20 minutes"

"How do you think we're supposed to do that?" Kim snapped, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Be creative" Snape snapped back, glaring back at her.

"Oh my… that would have been the perfect job for Sirius. That old bookworm would have been like clay in his fingers"

The mentioning of her old love brought tears into Kimberly's eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Now was not the time to mourn.

Lily grabbed her arm and dragged her to the desk.

"Ma'am, we're in need of your assistance" she said sweetly and the librarian turned towards her with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"How can I help you" she growled, placing both of her hands on the dark oak desk.

"We're looking for a book about –" Frantically searching for a reason, Lily turned to her friend

"Oven cleaning" Kimberly offered with a helpless look on her face.

"Yes oven cleaning, that is it. We've already looked in the housekeeping section but there are no new releases since the last time we've been here"

The librarian glared at the two witches with utter disgust. "Well when you can't find anything there, than there isn't any more"

When the old witch was about to turn around again, Lily saw Severus sneaking through the door that obviously led to the archives.

Knowing that he'd be discovered if she didn't do anything she grabbed the librarian's sleeve and held her back.

"Do you know if there's anything in the charms section?"

"NO, all the works in the charms section are for research and teaching. Now would you excuse me"

This time, Kimberly held her back.

"And in the potions section? Maybe they have some new discoveries there? I'm sure I've heard one of my colleagues talking about it" the blond witch called out trying to bite back the desperate sound in her voice.

"When he knows so much about it, why you don't ask him?" the librarian snapped and tried to yank her arm out of Kim's grip.

_We would but he's currently breaking into your_ _archives_, Lily thought now, trying to stifle hysterical giggles.

"I thought you're the pro around here" Kim argued back, silently hoping that Severus would hurry.

The librarian took a deep breath and the two witches saw that it wouldn't take long for her to explode.

"I am sorry to cause you so much inconvenience", Lily then purred and tried to change the tactic. "but it this is our last chance. We are watching my aunt's house while she's on vacation, but we had a terrible accident and her oven is now a right mess. She's coming home tonight and we just HAVE to fix it"

Now Kimberly was about to have a breakdown, she had no idea how long she could take that nonsense. Her stomach was already aching from suppressed laughter.

"Well, my dear, I'm sorry but I can't help you. Maybe you should by her a new one then" she suggested.

Just when Lily was about to bother the old witch some more, Kim nudged her and cast a quick side glance towards a dark shadow in the corner.

"Thank you so much for your help" Lily said quickly and walked over to Severus.

"What the hell took you so long? I thought she would hex us to oblivion any minute now" Kimberly hissed.

Snape didn't think that her comment was worth a reply and followed Lily to the place she had used before.

The next 30 minutes, they searched through the book for any mentioning of the Sicarius spell until Lily finally found something.

"Well, this is odd. Read that" she called and pushed the book over to Kimberly and Severus.

**The two of the past joined by love**

**The four of the Tower linked by blood to them**

**The one of light linked to evil by mind **

**will circle the devil **

"There's something missing. Someone has ripped off the last bit of the instructions. At least I think it's an instruction" Kimberly wondered.

"It sounds totally out of context period. It sounds more like a riddle than an instruction" Snape growled.

"Well, I'm not good with riddles" Lily admitted and read the old text once more

"Me neither, but isn't it kind of strange that we need to solve a riddle to destroy a Riddle?" Kimberly stated.

They worked on the riddle for another hour and then admitted that they couldn't get any further at the moment.

Severus ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Nothing ever was easy when it had to do with the Dark Lord.

"Maybe we should return to Hogwarts and show it to Dumbledore."

"What…now?" Kim and Lily gasped in unison.

"Of course now. We have nothing to do here anymore" Snape stated the obvious.

"I don't know about you, but I want to use the chance while I'm here and do something useful with my day off"

Snape closed his eyes in despair. He knew that no matter what these two witches had in mind, it wouldn't be good.

They copied the page with the riddle and Lily put it in her bag; then they exited the library quickly before the librarian recognized the book on the desk.

Outside, Lily led them to the underground once more. She hadn't told them where they were going, and Severus was quite surprised when she stopped next to a big advertisement.

She tapped the bricks in a similar way to the entrance to Diagon Alley and a small doorway opened.

He spun around, trying of see if any of the countless muggles that crowded the area had recognized anything, but strangely nobody seemed to see anything.

He and Kim followed Lily through the archway that led into a large foyer.

The room was a catastrophe in red. Overstuffed plush chairs, old lamps with fancy lampshades, carpet and photographs covered all shades of red imaginable.

Severus pinched his eyes together at the overload of color and thought '_That's it, I went straight to hell'_

He knew it was too late to run when a tall, but quite chubby man in clothes from the rococo period walked towards them. The breeches as well as the waistcoat and coat were too tight and the buttons almost popped from the fabric. Just as well as the interior, the man's clothes were red, except of the white ruffled shirt.

"Bonjour, je suis Maurice. 'ow may I be of service?"

Severus was shocked to the core. Maurice? Where had he heard that name before? He couldn't exactly remember but he knew it couldn't be good.

"Bonjour Monsieur Maurice." Lily greeted the old wizard and kissed him on both cheeks.

The man's wig slit slightly into his eyes when he bowed in front of the two witches.

"May I introduce you to my friends, Kimberly Wells and Severus Snape, both instructors at Hogwarts"

Severus and Kim nodded curtly.

"My dears, this is Monsieur Maurice, master coiffeur"

Then it hit him and he remembered where he had heard the name before.

Draco…

Oh no… now he knew he truly was in hell.

"Well then let's get it on Sev, what do you think?" Lily all but giggled and shoved him through the doorway into another room.

Several other witches and wizards were busy with customers in the main room of the salon, which fortunately was held in green.

_Probably to soothe the shock they have gotten in the _foyerSeverus thought.

He stubbornly stayed at the entrance and didn't move any further.

"Severus, what's the matter?" Kimberly asked with mock innocence and the potion master shot her a menacing glare.

"I trust that I'm not in need of any modifications of my attire" he said coolly and put on his best nasty-professor-persona.

"You most definitely are in need of just that. I'm planning on taking both of you to a trip to Harrods and they won't let you in looking like that.

"Then I don't think that we should go" he retorted evenly and still wouldn't move.

"I am going Severus, trust me, with or without you"

The look in Lily's eyes spoke volumes. He had seen it more than one time and knew that she wouldn't give in and adding her hormonal state at the time, would make it even worse.

Though it wasn't his nature to give in, he thought that the drama would end faster if he just obliged.

"Ok, but no fancy styles, just a little off on the ends and that's IT" he spat and let a young witch guide him to an empty chair.

Kim and Lily had settled down in chairs close by, sipping tea and pretending to read magazines.

The young witch washed and conditioned his hair and he had to admit that it was relaxing.

When Maurice took over, he narrowed his eyes to small slits and growled.

"No fancy crap and only one inch off or you'll be missing vital parts of your anatomy, Monsieur"

"Oh what a pity… a perm would do vonders and some 'ighlights, no?"

One look in Snape's angry face stopped him from uttering any more possible improvements and he went to work.

Just half an hour later, Severus opened his eyes again and …

"Very nice, indeed" he managed to say when he looked in the mirror more closely.

His hair wasn't greasy anymore and was pulled back and fastened in the nape of his neck, only leaving a few shorter strands out to soften the strict look.

Some one had been busy with his face and he had no idea how he did but sallow had been replaced by a slight tan that gave him an almost pirate like look.

"Very nice… " Maurice gasped with indignation. "Monsieur, that is mon master piece"

Then the chubby man waved a young wizard with pink hair over and the way the young fool walked reminded him very strongly of Birdie-Malfoy.

"Antoine, work your magic on these clothes, will you" Maurice purred and was rewarded with a sweet, cheeky wink from the pink-head.

The death glare that had worked for Maurice however didn't work for this guy. He just smiled at the potion master and pushed his pink sunglasses down his nose.

"Don't try anything – "

Severus didn't get any further. All he saw then was a whirling of colors around him while he spun around his axis like a spinning top.

The young wizard could be thankful that his customer was too dizzy for the first few moments to react; otherwise most certainly he would be withering on the floor now.

Severus' mood was lethal at the moment to say the least.

_Payback is hell_, he thought when he saw the puffy eyes and red face of Lily and Kim, most likely from laughing their guts out on his expenses.

However, he couldn't deny that the new outfit wasn't that bad. A dark grey suit, businesslike but not strict, was combined with black leather shoes, a black satin shirt and a dark green tie.

When Maurice handed him sunglasses, Lily gasped. He looked definitely like a younger version of Lagerfeld.

Kim just shook her head in astonishment. She had never thought that Snape could look so…cool.

Severus curtly thanked the two wizards for their efforts, yet making sure not to show how pleased he was. For a day in the city it would be ok but he'd make sure that nobody at Hogwarts would see him like this and most certainly not the Gryffindor know-it-all.

Lily and Kim had transfigured their casual clothes in elegant dresses, to make sure the guards at Harrods had nothing to complain.

They stepped out of the hidden entrance, took the underground to Knightsbridge and made their way towards the doors of Harrods.

Severus shot the guards a scornful glance when they passed them and headed for the food hall on the ground floor for an early tea time.

* * *


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

The variety of cheeses, fruits, chocolates and pastries that were sold made their mouth water; however the prices made them go dry instantly.

"Well after that nice surprise from this, this should be my treat" Sev purred lowly and the two witches knew that if the potion master had one of his own creations at hand at the moment, they'd be in for it.

A moment later they indulged in the flagitiously expensive treats, silently wondering how often a family could have done grocery shopping with the money Severus had just spent.

With a full belly they went visited the Tower of London and admired the crown jewels along with the more gruesome facts of the ancient building.

Sev followed the two chattering witches along and not for the first time he wished himself back to his quiet dungeons.

When they finally had enough of the Tower, Lily dragged them to the underground once more.

_When will this martyrdom finally end, _he pleaded to every deity that might bothered to listen and boarded the crowded train with a sigh.

When they had finally reached their destination, Severus and Kimberly followed Lily out of the underground train. They waked through the stalls that collected their tickets and up a flight of stairs into Baker Street.

Severus had no time to look at his surroundings as Lily was already heading down the street and excitedly pointing at the building across the street, it looked like all the other big grey buildings in London except this one had a queue of about 150 people outside. The line of people had started at a small doorway and had gone up the street and round the corner. Severus sighed and wondered what could be so interesting that someone would actually stand in line for it.  
To his displeasure he found that Lily had joined the end of the queue with Kim; the two now talking and giggling about some Madam.

"Pray tell, what is it that you feel the necessity to return to ridiculous teenage behaviour in your age" he scolded and frowned in annoyance.

"Don't be such a killjoy Severus. We're not that old yet that we can't have fun when it is appropriate. We all had enough to worry about lately and I'm not going to let Terrible Tom spoil the little entertainment I'll have here."

Then with something that Severus disgustedly identified as puppy dog eyes, she added. "I'm sure you'll protect us like our knight in shining armour"

Severus shuddered visibly at the comparison and decided to ignore them for now.

In the meantime, Lily explained that what they were going to see was Madam Tussauds, a wax museum, which meant that there were hundreds of statues of famous muggles in the building made from wax.

Severus couldn't see why the girls were excited about seeing a collection of oversized candles.

After an hour and a half of slowly edging forward the trio, the animated chatter of the crowd only interrupted by Kimberly's groans about their hurting feet, they had reached the lobby of the building. The potion master had endured all this with a stoical silence, his face set into the ever present scowl, wondering for the hundredth time why he had let himself talk into this ordeal, while the witches were admiring the small yellow walled room with golden fixtures.

Lily pointed him to a ticket booth in the centre of the room and Severus grudgingly purchased their tickets.

The woman in the ticket booth then showed them to an elevator that they should take to the start of the tour.

The mentioning of a tour made Snape swallow. Why couldn't they just have a quick glance at those candle-muggles and be over with it?

But who did ever ask him, they just expected them to follow along. Well, there wasn't much he could do about it now. He couldn't leave them alone and give the deatheaters a chance to abduct Lily again or Kimberly for that matter.

So all he could do at the moment was breath deeply and plot his revenge if he should ever make it out of there before he died of boredom.

The three stepped out of the elevator a few moments later and headed down a small corridor. Kim gasped in delight when they entered an area that was arranged like a garden party.  
Lily excitedly started to tell the pair who all of the wax figures were.

Kim looked at a figure of an old lady in a bad purple wig, the name on the plague had said Dame Edna Everage and Lily had explained that this was a man who dressed as a woman and was a comedian.

Snape snorted in disgust. How amusing could it be to look at a man prancing around in women's clothes and Draco Malfoy little mishap came to his mind again.

They moved on and Lily pointed at a man wearing a tuxedo and holding something in his hand, which Snape immediately recognized as a gun, the muggles bad substitute for a wand.

He had a closer look at the plague and read that this man was supposed to be James Bond.

Lily caught his questioning look and explained that he was a spy in a muggle movie.

Severus raised his eyebrows and shook his head ever so slightly.

This man was as conspicuous as a flying cow; he could never work as a spy, or at least not successful.

_I could surely teach him a bit about stealth and concealment_, he thought with just a hint of self-praise.

However, when Kimberly asked why this man had two names and how it could be possible to be James Bond and Sean Connery, Lily had to stifle a giggle and tried to explain what the job of an actor involved.  
Severus stared a group of giggling silly teenage girls taking a photograph of a man with a strange costume on; he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, long socks and a pair of trainers with funny little studs on the bottom completed the strange attire.

Not for the first time the wizard wondered who had taught the muggles how to dress.

He also noticed that someone had crossed out the man's name on the sign over his and exchanged it with 'Hair Style Barbie'.

Lilly explained to him that this was David Beckham who was the captain of the England Football team and it was a bit like the wizard equivalent of Quidditch. However before he could question what the little studs on the shoes were good and how they would manage to fly a broom without magic, Kimberly had dragged them further.  
They were now looking at a man at a piano and a lady on the piano singing. Severus didn't pay much attention to the man who was named Dudley Moore, but the woman sparked his interest.

He was sure that he had seen her before or at least the spectacular outfit. Though he couldn't remember ever meeting a woman named Kylie, but the extremely sort pants and top didn't leave much to imagination. This was the clothing used to bewitch customers in those 'special establishments' he had visited during his deatheater times.

They left the garden party and walked into another room where Lily explained were all the famous athletes. Kim couldn't help but watch a couple of ice skating figures that revolved on their pedestal. The name card read Torville and Dean. Now it was her who wondered where the muggles got their sense of fashion from.

"Would you please explain to me, dear, why this man is wearing a woman's swimming suit?"

Severus had finally found his voice again. He didn't really care how muggles lived their lives, but after he had seen this, he didn't wonder anymore about all those crazy things the muggle born did at school.

Lily laughed heartily.

"That's not a swimming suit. That's Linford Christie here. He was the world's fasted 100m runner at one time. All runners are wearing this type of clothing. It has something to do with aerodynamics"

"He certainly looks extremely sexy… showing all those muscles" Kim commented with a conspiratorial voice.

When she recognized the disgusted look Snape was giving her she winked at him and added "What? Thankfully not every man has decided to disguise his god given beauty under voluminous black robes and a bat-like appearance!"

Severus glared daggers at her but decided that the best way to keep his dignity intact was to just remain silent.

The next room was dedicated to famous actors.

Severus discovery of the lacking dress-sense of muggles was once again confirmed when Lily explained that the crazy leather-cloth-mix was the traditional clothing of cowboys and the man who was wearing it John Wayne.

"Leave it to the muggles to worship a herder" he muttered.

There was another man with a huge bolder behind him, the big sign above him said Indiana Jones, but the small card said Harrison Ford. Severus guessed that he was another actor.

Kim noticed that Lily was calling another man in a suit with a gun James Bond, this time his card read Pierce Brosnan.

"Dang, how many names has that James Bond? He has to be a Metamorphmagus. Look, he's looking totally different now!" the potions mistress exclaimed. Lily just shook her head, stifling laughter and tried once again to explain to her what an actor does.

In the next room there was a strange looking black man in his 20s with black curly hair, he was wearing a leather jacket and trousers with studs on them. Lily began to laugh as she explained to the pair how this Michael Jackson now looked.

Much to their relief there was a small cafeteria next and they stopped for tea and coffee. Kimberly's feet were hurting even more now and was about to cast a healing charm when Lily stopped her.

"Not here Kim. Go to the bathroom over there"

The witch nodded quickly and limped to the restrooms.

As soon as everyone was ready to move again they headed into the next room.  
There were many people in fancy costumes; Severus stared at an old lady wondering where he had seen her before. It turned out that the old lady was the Queen of England and the others were the members of the royal family including the late Princess Diana.  
Lily squealed with delight as she spotted 4 men in grey suits holding guitars sitting on a sofa,

"The Beatles!"

As an answer to Kim's questioning look she added.

"That's a pop band. I've been a big fan of them when I was a child"

Severus shook his head again, knowing that he would have a terrible headache today, when they headed down a flight of stairs and he felt suddenly at home when they entered a dark, dank dungeon.

'Chamber of horrors' read the sign and he found that the two witches were now linking arms with each other and walking very slowly looking around everywhere.

He heard them scream and all of a sudden he saw them running off.

His spy senses kicked in full gear when he drew his wand and scanned the area. There was nothing unusual and he couldn't detect any sign of magic around.

Just then he heard a hissing noise and spun around.

To his left then he recognized the figure of a man being beheaded but then he noticed that the guillotine actually came down and the man's head came off. After watching it for the third time he decided he should find the girls.  
In the next corridor he found himself in a dark street and there was a mangled corpse of a young woman with entrails hanging out.

Severus read the sign and apparently this had been how the police had found a young woman who was the victim of Jack the Ripper.

A little further on, a man in a doctor's uniform had caught his attention; this was Dr Crippen who had murdered his wife in the early 1900's.  
On the way out of the Chamber of Horrors he noticed a man that he had recognised from a history book, it was Vlad the Impaler.

Now he truly wondered why the muggles had him in their little creep show. Every educated person knew that Vlad the Impaler had been a wizard.

He found the two women outside the chamber of horrors, and they quickly pulled him along to another queue.

_I'm never going to survive this_, he thought and seriously pondered if this was worse than a Crucio session with the Dark Lord.

After another 10 minutes the three were settled into carts that looked like London taxis. They were going on a tour through old England.  
The carts moved along and they watched as ghosts were singing about the plague. Lily explained that they were just projected images and not real ghosts, when she spotted the equally shocked expression on her companions' faces. Next there were a number of old queens and kings.  
Severus 'admired' a few models of the first muggle machines and heaved a sigh of heartfelt relief when the tour was finally over.  
He helped the girls out of the cart and they pulled him straight into the gift shop which you have to walk through to get out.

"I trust you won't mind when I not indulge in gift shopping" he spat with venom and rushed out of the shop, sorely missing the billowing of his robes then.

The witches laughed heartily before they returned their concentration to the various gifts on the display.  
He paced in front of the building, thinking about what hex would be convenient to avenge the martyrdom he had to endure today.

Thankfully they hadn't crossed the path of one of his former 'friends' and so he could relax in this department.

When the witches finally emerged from the building, both with a big bag in hand, he gave them his nastiest death glare, just daring them to spill out what nonsense they had bought.

However the next stop on their schedule was a trip to the Sherlock Holmes Museum close by and he knew he'd enjoy that a lot more.

After reading all the adventures of the famous detective he was eager to see how this museum displayed his fictional life.

They walked the short distance and reached the house at 221b Baker Street in no time.

It was pretty crowded with tourists and the potion master was quite uncomfortable with so many people intruding in his private space.

When they went up the steps, Snape snorted disdainfully at a group of Japanese tourists who settled down in Holmes's armchair by the fireside to pose for photos.

All of Holmes possessions were in their usual places and so Severus could discover his deerstalker, magnifying glass, calabash pipe, violin, chemistry equipment, notebook, Persian slipper and disguises.

On the second floor were Dr Watson's rooms, which contained personal belongings and private papers of the great detective and a variety of exhibits from his published cases.

The diary of Doctor Watson contained hand-written notes and extracts fromthe famous adventure of The Hound of Baskerville

The third floor exhibit rooms contained an arrangement of wax models of scenes from the stories.

When his curiosity was finally satisfied and they left, it was already late.

"Well, I think it's time to return to Hogwarts now" Severus said firmly and glowered at the two witches, who didn't look too anxious about the aspect of leaving.

"Oh Sev, don't be such a killjoy. I have made plans for us tonight. An old friend of Albus' at the Globe and organized tickets for tonight's show of Macbeth" Kimberly stated.

Lily battered her eyelashes and coaxed "Oh Sev….I know how much you love Shakespeare

The potion master looked down his prominent nose but he already new that he couldn't miss the chance to see a professional Shakespeare play at the Globe.

"Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble." he sneered and Kimberly laughed heartily.

"By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes."

"Now it's enough, Sev." Lily scolded. "Stop quoting Shakespeare and come on. I've made reservations at the Hostelysium this morning. They're waiting for us"

"What is the Hostelysium?" Kim inquired and rubbed her back. She was sore and tired and was looking forward to a long hot bath and dinner.

"It's similar to the Knightbus" Lily explained. "When you have unexpected business somewhere and can't find a room on short notice, you can go there. You just hold out your wand and say Hostelysium"

"I'd have preferred the Sheraton" Severus growled, still upset about himself. How could he been so unobservant and not noticing that his company had something wicked in mind when they involved him in that trip.

They held out their wands, called "Hostelysium" and were apparated directly in front of a small building that looked very similar to the Burrow.

A little cottage with 10 turrets that varied in size and color was surrounded by a small garden area.

The two witches looked around but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't recognize where they were.

Severus had already reached the entrance door, so Kim and Lily rushed to catch up with him.

When they entered, they were pleasantly surprised. The interior was simple but clean and friendly; the witch at the reception smiled and beckoned them to come close.

"Welcome to the Hostelysium, the boarding house for the needy witch and wizard. How may I serve you?"

"We have made a reservation. Snape" Lily told the witch and received 2 keys.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, Mrs Snape"

Kim just made it out of the reception area and into the elevator before she burst out in laughter.

"Mrs Snape… never heard a better joke. You can just pray that James doesn't hear about this"

Severus glared daggers at Kimberly and Lily couldn't truly understand why.

However they didn't have much time to get ready until the play would start so they had to hurry.

Lily and Kim had a room right next to Severus in the little north-east tower.

"When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain?" Severus said before they opened the doors to their rooms.

Lily just rolled her eyes and sighed "Well Mrs First Witch, I'd say in an hour; that should be enough time for all of us.

Severus wondered what could take them an hour when a Refreshening and Cleaning Charm could be cast in less than a minute.

Lily and Kim stepped into their room and were more than surprised.

"Wonderful, I haven't slept in bunk beds for ages" the older one squealed and threw herself on the lower bed.

Kimberly just looked at her in awe.

"I had no idea that you'd have liked that too"

Lily pushed herself up on the elbows and tilted her head.

"I wonder if the rooms in Hostelysium react on the preferences of the customers"

"Well if they do, we can be sure what kind of room Severus has" Kim snickered and opened the door to what she assumed was the bathroom.

"Dang… looked at the tub!" she shouted and Lily was in there too just a moment later.

"Well that's what I call a contrast"

The light blue tiles, decorated with all kinds of fishes, seahorses and water plants that moved and swayed with the charmed waves, made you feel like you were in the middle of a tropical bay.

The large sunk in tub was almost as big as the one in the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts and also had several faucets you could chose from

"Do you think this thing has a whirl-pool function?" Kim whispered.

"Well see that instantly" Lily retorted and touched some of the faucets at random.

One poured a stream of milk and honey into the large basin, the one she had touched second offered large rainbow-colored bubbles that were obviously filled with music, the last one produced a stream of bright blue foam into the milk and honey water.

Lily was still looking at the tub that was filling in an alarming rate while Kimberly had already stripped to the underwear and transfigured it into a black one piece.

"What are you waiting for?"

Little didn't need any more encouragement and followed Kim's example. Just a few minutes later she joined her friend in the tub.

They enjoyed themselves immensely, floating in the warm water while the rainbow bubbles lingered in the air, filled with music of Chopin.

Just then Kimberly started to sigh when the blue foam started to jump into action.

"What is that?" Lily gasped when invisible fingers started to massage her back, shoulders and legs, but she enjoyed it thoroughly and leaned back to relax.

After 30 minutes in the tub, the two witches reluctantly left the bathroom and got dressed.

They met Severus outside the rooms just in time for a quick dinner.

"The weird sisters, hand in hand,Posters of the sea and land,  
Thus do go about, about."

"Sev…if you don't stop that…" Lily said with a threatening voice and rolled her eyes.

In the little restaurant was in the main building lose to the reception and the three settled down at a desk next to the window.

A waiter served water and wine and they only had to wait for a moment when a big pot with stew appeared on the table.

The potion master wrinkled his nose but the smell seemed to be pleasant enough for his stomach to agree.

Lily stirred the content of the pot and started to ladle a portion on all of the three plates.

"Round about the cauldron go;  
In the poison'd entrails throw.  
Toad, that under cold stone  
Days and nights has thirty-one  
Swelter'd venom sleeping got,  
Boil thou first i' the charmed pot." Severus recited and smirked when he saw the disgusted look on Lily's face.

"Severus if you don't stop quoting Macbeth this instant, you will find this pot on your head; am I understood? It's hard enough for me to keep down my food without your graphic descriptions"

"Did you tell James that we're staying over night?" Kim asked while she enjoyed her stew.

"I have a letter I will floo after dinner. I really don't want to deal with his bad mood right now"

"Wait until he hears about the reservation, Mrs Snape" Kim snickered while they quickly finished their meal.

Soon they were on their way to the Globe.

Fortunately, the building had a separate entrance for the magical folk so they could apparate.

They found their seats right in time and waited anxiously for the beginning.

"You better come right here Missy and get your spanking. Don't make me come and get you" James growled and tapped his hand threateningly on the armrest.

"Oh James, don't play the big bad wolf with me." Lily sighed and fell in the chair next to her husband. "It's been two long and hard days so please leave the spanking for later"

Her airy tone didn't lighten his mood in the slightest.

"Would you please care to explain what took you so long to return? I doubt that you have spent one and a half day in the library"

"No" she replied meekly.

"So why didn't you return after you had finished your researches there?"

"I wanted to enjoy myself a bit. The last time I've checked the law this wasn't a crime yet. We spent a wonderful night in London; the Tower, Madame Tussaud's, the Globe…" Lily rhapsodized and wiggled with the bags she was holding.

James didn't say anything but glared at a spot on a wall behind her.

"Oh don't be like that" she coaxed and ran her delicate hand over his cheek.. "I missed being out and about and I got you a present"

This seemed to make him a bit more approachable, because he peeked at the bag in her hand.

"That might get you off a bit easier. Maybe I will just use my hand for the spanking and leave the cane in the closet" he growled and Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well what is it? What did you get me?"

"Don't you want to hear what we found out first? Severus is talking to Al – "

He cut her off with a curt wave of his hand.

"No I want to see my present first"

Lily laughed heartily. Some things never changed, it had always been the same with James and stuff that was gift-wrapped; worse than any child at Christmas ever could be.

She rummaged through one of the bags she had, pulled out a small package and held it out to him.

He snatched it from her and ripped it open.

"Oh that's cool" he called out when the soft cotton landed on his lap.

"Sorry dear, but they didn't have anything for the wizarding gent. I still hope you like it"

"Yeah…of course I do "

He stripped his blue button down shirt over his head and seized the black on he had gotten from Lily.

On the back it had several miniature pictures of the attractions at Madam Tussaud's and Lily had charmed it so they were animated.

"I have bought a bunch so we can all wear matching ones" she called, turned the bag upside down and 5 more identical packages fell on the bed.

"What's in the other bag?" he asked curiously.

"Oh that's something for the baby"

She picked up the other bag and emptied it in the same fashion as the first.

A shower of little pieces of clothing and another package wrapped in brown paper fell on the sheets of their four-poster. James picked up tiny rompers and held it out in front of him. It was soft, pre-washed cotton with ruffle trim, white with little birds on it.

As he looked closer, he saw that Lily must have charmed the original bird pattern into a phoenix pattern.

"Always prepared, aren't you" he chuckled and let his hand run over all the little baby clothes she had bought.

"Well, I've learned my lesson and no matter if Voldemort is dead by the time this baby is born or not – " she laid her hand unconsciously over her abdomen "- I will cast the same charm on her that I casted on Harry. Better safe than sorry"

"Her?" James inquired and arched an eyebrow.

"Just a mother gut feeling" Lily replied dismissively. "Now do you want to know what we found out or not?"

"Spit it out" he said and beckoned her to join him at the fireplace.

Lily recalled the strange riddle they had found in the book.

James stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, who's the riddle specialist here? Is Albus informed already?"

"Severus is giving him the details just now. I have an idea, but I'm not sure if this is going to get us any further"

"What idea?"

"We should write down who is connected to Voldemort in any way and then list up who is linked to whom and in what way"

"That sounds good to me. I will get right to that and you are going to take a nap. You can surely use it"

Lily smiled gratefully at her husband and packed away all the baby clothes on the bed.

While James settled down in front of the desk and concentrated at the matter at hand, Lily snuggled under the covers.

Before she fell asleep, the morning in London came to her mind again.

She still could see Severus expression of shock and utter disgust when she had mentioned that she wanted to do some baby-shopping before they left.

"This has to be a sick joke, my dear"

"No Severus, I'm very serious. There might not be another chance for me to get everything I need and you sure don't want my poor, innocent baby to be naked?" she had purred and batted her eyelashes.

"This is merely a ridiculous excuse. You could always transfigure something"

"Forget it! We're going to Baby Gap and there's nothing you can do about it. And the sooner we get there, the faster you'll be back in your beloved dungeons."

This time they had opted for a cab and it took only a short time to reach the store.

Although Severus had dreaded the fact to enter a shop for baby …things; he had shuddered even at the thought; Lily had known that he wouldn't let her and Kim out of sight.

After she had paid the driver, they stepped through the door and were immediately greeted by a sickly cheerful young muggle girl.

"How can I be of assistance?"

"I'd like to purchase all the clothes I'm going to need for my newborn." she had informed the shop assistance and the muggle had smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh then this just has to be the proud father"

At that Severus had given her his trademark death glare and Lily had known that he was about to hex her if he had to stay there another minute.

Lily heard James muttering to himself and scribbling while she drifted off to sleep, hoping that James wouldn't find out how often she had been mistaken for Snape's wife this weekend.

The black-haired wizard was deep in thought when he heard a soft knock at the door.

Careful to not wake Lily up, he peeked through the little spy hole at the door and sighed.

He opened the door and held his index finger in front of his lips.

"Lily is sleeping"

"Then let's go to my quarters then. I trust Lily had told you what they found out in the library. Severus has been even more cagey than normal. I have to ask Kim later what exactly they have put him through"

James pulled his invisibility cloak around his shoulders and followed his friend and Harry along the corridor.

In Remus sitting room, the werewolf provided them with tea and biscuits while James told them what had happened.

"The two of the past, the four of the tower, the one of the light…. that could be nearly anybody" Harry sighed and sipped on his tea.

"Well, we can be sure that 'will circle the devil' is certainly referring to Voldemort" Remus stated and the others nodded in agreement.

"There are two people that come to my mind who are linked to Old Tom by mind and that's Albus and you, Harry" James said and ruffled his son's head.

"Well, that leaves still 6 more identities we have to clear" Harry retorted and sighed.

"Lily said that Snivellus has found out that the caster of the spell have to be connected to the receiver in some way, but it's not clear if everybody mentioned in the riddle have to be connected and if so, in which way"

"I think that is for us to find out then" Remus said with a strained voice and beckoned them over to his little study.

"Uhm, I think I will talk to Hermione about this. She's the Gryffindor brain; maybe she can solve the riddle" Harry said and excused himself.

While James and Remus busied themselves with the riddle, Harry rushed back to the common room.

His friends were sitting at their usual table. Hermione was studying as usual while Kayla helped Ginny with her potions homework and Kelsey and Ron played chess.

Harry rushed over to them and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Can we meet in your room? There's something important I have to tell you"

The prefect nodded and rushed to her room. Fortunately, the other Gryffindors were too busy with studying and chatting that nobody became suspicious when Harry, Ron, Kelsey, Kayla and Ginny shortly afterwards disappeared upstairs.

When they all had settled down on Hermione's bed, the two little armchairs and a cushion on the floor, Harry started to explain.

They all listened curiously and Hermione was feverishly taking notes.

"Then my father said that the devil in the riddle most definitely is Voldemort and 'the one of light' either Dumbledore or me"

"This sounds quite plausible, in my opinion" Hermione said thoughtfully and bit her lower lip absentmindedly. "However I think it's more likely you than Dumbledore. You and Voldemort are linked through the spell that went wrong and both of you don't have to perform a certain spell to invade the other's mind. Dumbledore and Voldemort both have to use legilimency."

"Yes that's true" Harry admitted, not exactly happy about the fact that he once again has been destined to be everybody's saviour. "But what about the four of the tower? What people do we know that come in groups of four?"

Ginny counted "The four founders, the four marauders, the four –"

"Dwarves?" Ron suggested.

"Honestly Ron" Hermione chided. "You should take that more seriously. And by the way there were seven dwarves, not four. Seven is a very important number in muggle fairy tales, just as the number 3 –"

"Thanks for the lecture, Hermione" Ron interrupted her and rolled his eyes.

Hermione shot him an annoyed look and just when she was about to shoot back, Harry held his hand up.

"Stop it now! We don't have the time for any childish bickering. If my mother is right, then Voldemort will attack soon and if we don't have the riddled figured out by then and know what to do, I will be the meat in Voldemort's immortality-stew"

Ginny slapped a hand over her mouth and made a low retching noise in her throat.

"Don't say something like that"

"I'd say we get to work then"

Severus had just finished his report for the Dumbledore and McGonagall when one of the house-elves appeared with a plop.

"Professor McGonagall, ma'am, there is a visitor waiting for ma'am"

"Very well, that was quick" the headmistress said grimly and clenched her hands to fists on the desk. "Show her to my old office. We'll meet her there in just a moment"

The house-elf bowed deeply and disappeared.

Snape gave her a quizzical look and Albus explained "A new staff member has just arrived"

"Who's leaving?"

"Oh, Sybil has told me on Friday that she's going to the Sahara" Minerva said with a severely strained voice.

Snape's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Sahara? The desert? But what, in the name of Merlin, is she going to do in the desert?"

"Well, she said she had a dream about a nomad who had ordered her to come to receive a long awaited prophecy" Minerva explained, her voice showing how ridiculous this idea was to her.

"Well, probably a little chat from camel to camel, I presume" Snape sneered and Albus hid a chuckle behind his hand.

"I think it would be the perfect time to introduce you to your new colleague, Severus" he headmistress said, not without a little sarcasm in her voice by the word 'colleague'.

"If it is absolutely necessary. I'd rather go back to the dungeons; it's been a stressful weekend.

"You'll have enough time to rest on Sunday" Minerva said firmly and Snape knew he wouldn't get out of this.

_Hopefully this won't take too long_, he thought and followed Albus and Minerva.

When they entered McGonagall's old office, a young witch in her mid-twenties was sitting in an armchair, holding a little terrier on her lap.

_She better keeps this filthy rug with teeth away from me, or I won't have a problem to get a certain ingredient for the next decade_, Snape thought grimly when he gave her a curt nod of recognition.

"Let me introduce you to Severus Snape, our potion master" McGonagall said with an even voice. "This is Miss Regula, our new divinations instructor"

The witch rose from her chair, still holding the tiny dog in one arm and offered her hand to Severus.

"Please call me Lupa, everybody does" she smiled brightly and Snape felt a sickening twist in his guts.

_Oh bloody brilliant, another twit with a misty, I'm-everybody's-darling- attitude_, he thought and shook her hand reluctantly.

Her bright green eyes sparkled in merriment when she turned back to Albus and Minerva, her green travelling cloak swinging with the movement just as her long brown hair, which was adorned with flowers and tiny butterflies that flapped their wings.

"I will order Filch to show you to your rooms" the headmistress said with a quick nod to Snape, who took that as a dismissal and almost fled the room before one of those terrible butterflies could escape or even worse, Albus would expect him to walk the dog.

* * *


End file.
